Le chien de la reine
by sonnyus
Summary: Suite de L'ascension de la fée noire de Lusaphira. Les ténèbres n'ont aucun secret pour lui. Vivant toute sa vie dans l'ombre, il ne rêve que d'une chose mais celui-ci vaux-t-il tous ses sacrifies? Voici le sorcier aux noms et légende nombreuses dont les aventures l'amèneront bien plus loin que ce que n'importe qui aurait imaginé.
1. Introduction

s/8570090/1/L-ascension-de-la-f%C3%A9e-noire

Bonjour à tous. Nouvelle fiction mais celle-ci est un peu spéciale. Ce n'est pas une fiction d'Harry Potter mais plutôt une FanFiction basée sur une autre FanFiction d'Harry Potter. Celle-ci s'appelle **L'ascension de la fée noire**. Oh c'est marrant, c'est pareil que dans le préambule. Et c'est écrit par Lusaphira, Lusaphira qui a le droit de vie et de mort sur ma fic, ça va être marrant, le lien de l'histoire se trouve sur mon profil, si celui au-dessus n'apparais pas. Vous remarquez que je **m'inspire** de sa mise en page, pour lui rendre hommage. J'espère que l'histoire va vous plaire.

Disclamer : J.K Rowling est la personne qui a créé l'univers originel, Lusaphira est l'auteur qui a créé l'univers de ma fanfiction. J'ai eu son autorisation pour publier en me basant sur la sienne, mes chapitres passant par son jugement avant d'être publié pour respecter à 100% son univers. Ne m'appartiennent que le héros et sa famille.

Attention. Cette fanfiction est une Fan Fiction M. Pour ceux qui ne m'ont jamais lu, sachez que cela va saigner, que tout peut arriver, ne plaçant aucune limite. Cela peut aller du viol au meurtre, de la prostitution à la perversion. Mes chapitres ne seront pas stable, vous remarquerez que celui-ci est long, mais cela ne signifie pas que le prochain le sera, je poserai un minimum de 3000 mots mais j'écrirai chaque chapitre jusqu'à un point clé que j'ai prévu. Vous voilà prévenus, maintenant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

NdC : Et devinez qui va corriger tout ça ? C'est bibi ! (Sinon **L'ascension de la fée noire** c'est 110 chapitres lu en … 6 nuits).

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Comment donner naissance à un démon.

L'obscurité, il est triste et apeuré, pas à cause de ce qui l'entoure, ces murs lui donnent plus d'espace qu'il n'en avait l'habitude pour dormir. Ce ne fut pas non plus à cause des ténèbres qui le dévoraient, il a passé sa vie en dehors du soleil, à tel point qu'il en était terrifié. Terrifié et fasciné. Fasciné comme pourrait l'être n'importe quel enfant de sept ans. Mais s'il est vraiment triste, c'est parce qu'il est actuellement dans un lieu inconnu, un lieu donc les seuls mots qu'il en a entendu, font décider aux gens de ne jamais devoir y aller; le cachot du donjon de la monarchie.

Le cachot est sombre, le cachot est froid, le cachot est silencieux, le cachot sent la mort, le cachot laisse un gout de sang à chaque fois qu'on respire par la bouche. Le cachot est la maison de la mort. Ces mots ont fait s'arrêter tellement de personnes, mais pour cet enfant, le cachot est comme une maison. Il a vécu sept ans ainsi, dans le froid et l'infamie, dans le sang et les hurlements, cela ne change pas. Actuellement, il reste le regard vide dans une couverture miteuse, pleurant comme si cela allait changer quelque chose mais il ne peut pas s'arrêter. Il a perdu ce qu'il chérissait le plus, et tout cela à cause d'une seule et même personne : Harmonie Potter.

Cette fille, que dis-je «fille», cette «sorcière», cette «reine de la mort», la « fée noire». Il l'a toujours combattue avec sa famille, fuyant à chaque fois pour sauver leurs vies, ils ont toujours eu pour rôles de mettre des bâtons dans les roues de la monarchie. Mais en l'état actuel des choses, il n'a plus aucune raison de continuer le combat. Il n'a plus rien, elle lui a tout pris.

Il se rappelle très bien de ce jour, il venait de finir ses tâches quotidiennes que son père et ses frères lui donnaient, le traitant comme un elfe de maison, et encore un elfe de maison pouvait partir quand on lui donnait un vêtement, tout ça car il n'a jamais pu utiliser la magie, lorsque son quotidien monotone fait de coups et d'insultes fut rompu. Il entendit une explosion. Immédiatement il rejoignit ses frères et leur père mais ils n'étaient déjà plus là. Il courut dans tous les sens mais avant même de comprendre d'où cela venait, un sortilège l'assomma. Il se sentit tomber, entendant des bruits de pas, quelqu'un qui donne l'alerte et des voix hurlant autour de lui. Sombrant dans le sommeil, il entendu un hurlement qui semblait vouloir se graver dans son âme.

Il se réveilla quand on lui jeta un sortilège d'eau. Il s'agita et eut ainsi le déplaisir de voir trois sorciers qui le toisaient. Il voulut courir, se battre, prendre n'importe quoi, mais il était impuissant, attaché, pieds et mains liés. Un homme se présenta et lui tint un langage des plus simple, comme s'il n'était qu'un sot : parler et avouer où étaient sa famille, ou souffrir.

Souffrir. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était que de vraiment souffrir, pensa-t-il pessimiste.

Et ces sorciers prouveraient qu'il avait raison, commençant le supplice devant son silence, ses frères étaient plus méchant dans leurs bons jours, «s'amusant» avec lui simplement parce qu'il était sur leur chemin. Ces hommes n'étaient pas des pros, ils l'ont juste bousculé, voulant l'humilier en le déshabillant, mais l'enfant resta impassible, debout, le regard vide et terne, ayant perdu sa couleur de base. Lui qui arborait pour seul particularité d'avoir les yeux d'une couleur peu commune, jaune non saturé dans ses habitudes, le voilà sombrant dans la tristesse. Il resta debout, pas fier, pas combatif, juste debout comme une marionnette à qui l'on disait de rester immobile.

Se voyant incapable de statuer sur son sort, ne voulant pas décevoir la reine qui attendait beaucoup de ce raid, il fut pris avec ces sorciers habillés des vêtements de l'armée de la reine, leur manque de médaille et d'écusson prouvait que ce n'était que de petit sorciers, n'ayant aucune autorité dans cette armée, ils n'étaient que de la chair à canon.

Il a fini assis sur une chaise, surveillé par un sorcier mais sa présence n'était pas obligatoire, ne servant que pour l'impressionner, et encore l'enfant ne le remarqua même pas. Le garçon n'allait pas fuir, il ne pouvait aller nulle part, surtout qu'il ne savait pas où il était. Il pouvait toujours observer les lieux, repérer de quoi l'aider dans sa fuite ultérieure mais à quoi bon, il n'en trouvait aucunement la force. Cela ne pris même pas une heure avant qu'on l'amène devant un homme. Il tint le même langage que les autres hommes avant, mais à voir ses yeux cruels, on savait que lui avait l'habitude des batailles, de la guerre, de la torture. Ses yeux montraient une expérience et une impression que plus rien ne pouvait le surprendre, prouvant qu'il mérite sa place de supérieur, raison pour laquelle ses habits sont sombres, ayant derrière lui des médailles encadrées. Quand on le regarde, on sait qu'on va passer un sale quart d'heure. L'enfant resta la tête droite, regardant cet homme avec des yeux vides. Il se mit soudain à sourire d'un air niais. Il sourit puis rit, devenant fou.

«Quand tout va mal, il faut sourire à la vie et un jour elle nous remercie.» lui a-t-on dit un jour, prétendant l'avoir entendu dans un dessin animé.

Il rigole, pas pour rire de la vie mais s'en moquer. Se moquer de sa faiblesse, se moquer de sa stupidité. L'homme, pensant que c'était pour lui, ordonna qu'on passe à tabac l'enfant. Il continua de rire pendant ce temps, à terre, frappé dans les côtes, le ventre, partout, mais cela ne fit rien de plus qu'ajouter des bleus aux anciennes blessures. Son rire cessa quand il n'eut plus de souffle, pensant que la vie allait enfin le quitter. Après tout, si sourire à la vie permet qu'elle nous rendre plus heureux, s'en moquer va forcément nous permettre de la quitter. Malheureusement cela ne marche pas ainsi, et il l'apprit à ses dépens. Il se réveilla dans ce cachot et c'est à ce moment que ses nerfs ont lâché. Quatre ans qu'il n'a plus pleuré, sachant que cela ne servait a rien mais maintenant il a besoin d'en finir, de se débarrasser du trop-plein. Il alla prendre la couverture miteuse et s'enrouler dedans pour pleurer jusqu'à ce que son corps lui rappel sa faiblesse et le fasse sombrer.

Il fut réveillé le lendemain en entendant un bruit sourd. Il se redressa, sortant de son sommeil sans rêve qui ne l'a pas vraiment aidé. Il regarda autour de lui, entendant encore ce bruit sourd trois fois.

\- Hey ! Chuchota une voix au timbre grave. Je suis à côté… à côté.

L'enfant se retourna pour regarder le mur. Il entendit encore le bruit, comprenant qu'il venait de là. L'homme lui demanda de lui répondre s'il l'entendait. L'enfant hésita, terrifié, puis finis par frapper, d'abord doucement, ayant peur que le mur tombe, puis frappant plus fort, ayant mal à main.

\- Heureux de t'entendre, grommela t-il, tu as pris ton temps. Tu t'appelles comment ?

L'enfant ne répondit pas. L'homme frappa de nouveau et répéta sa question, mais le jeune prisonnier ne répondit toujours pas. Un minute passa, l'enfant est avachie sur ses jambes pliées, caché sous sa couverture.

\- Tu es là depuis quand ? Continu l'homme avec sa voix grave, voulant l'entendre parler.

Aucune réponse, comme si c'était un fantôme qui lui avait répondu. L'homme insiste, ayant enfin trouvé une personne qui lui répond depuis le temps qu'il a passé ici, il ne comptait pas le lâcher. Il n'avait plus conscience du temps qui s'écoulait, dans ce monde sans lumière, mais il n'avait pas envie de repenser à cela. Il lui pose une dernière question, à savoir ce qu'il avait fait pour être ici. L'homme réfléchit devant le silence et comprend qu'il a affaire à un muet.

-Je m'appelle Victor. Je peux te faire la conversation ? demande-t-il d'un ton suppliant pour continuer à échapper à la solitude. Tape une fois si tu es d'accord.

L'enfant reste silencieux, ayant compris où il se trouvait en utilisant ses souvenirs, il se remit à pleurer, espérant se dessécher. Après la dernière question, lui demandant de répondre, l'enfant se mit à hésiter, frapper pour commencer une discussion sans intérêt, ou rester silencieux pour broyer du noir et être seul dans les ténèbres. L'habitude lui fera choisir la deuxième.

Le soleil se lève, mais aucun des prisonniers n'y a droit. Rien dans leurs cellules n'est capable de leur dire si c'est le jour ou la nuit, savoir le temps qui passe. Comme envoyés dans une nouvelle dimension, coupés de la chaleur, coupés de leur vue, le noir dominant complètement dans leurs cellules. Pourtant, une lumière finit par apparaitre, l'homme d'à côté, s'étant tu par l'absence de réponses, murmura juste deux mots sinistres.

\- Ils arrivent.

Oui. Ils arrivent et ils sont là pour lui. Ils frappent à sa cellule pour qu'ils viennent, il n'en fit rien restant sous la couverture, immobile, refusant de bouger. La couverture finit à terre quand un sorcier la retira pour le prendre par les cheveux, l'enfant fut tirée ainsi, traîné malgré le hurlement qu'il poussait. Il tenta de se relever rapidement pour suivre le rythme de ses geôliers, mais ses jambes ne répondirent pas, anesthésiées par leur manque d'activité, depuis combien de temps est-il là, 1 heure, 12, 24, 48 ? Cela pourrait bien faire une éternité car sans lumière il devient difficile de calculer le temps qui passe au dehors, prisonnier qu'il est dans ces ténèbres hors du temps.

La douleur que lui provoqua le garde en le tirant fut ce qui réveilla pleinement son esprit, mais pas son corps qui ne demandait qu'une chose, manger. Et de la nourriture, il allait en trouver. Assis de force face à un garde enveloppé, ayant un double menton et qui se régalait de son festin, mangeant devant lui. Le garde qui le jeta sur la chaise lui saisit les mains, les tirant violement comme s'il était en chiffon, lui faisant mal aux épaules, pour les attacher sur la table. C'est un homme très développé, faisant bien deux mètres et ayant une force qui prouve que sa carrure large n'est pas là pour la beauté du corps.

L'homme s'éloigna, le surveillant en le braquant de sa baguette. L'enfant tira lentement sur les chaînes pour estimer leur portée et penche la tête pour se frotter les cheveux, voulant faire partir la douleur. Cette brute lui avant vraiment fait mal, c'est bête mais il aime ses cheveux, c'est l'une des seules choses que ses frère se sont lasser de toucher, ils ne sont pas très long car son père les déteste long, mais il ne sont pas non plus court, ils devaient faire un bon deux centimètres et il en était content, même s'il ne leur apporte aucun soin, c'est la seul chose dont il peut dire que c'est à lui, il se souvient de ce moment où…

Il se redresse quand l'autre frappe du poing sur la table, hurlant vouloir des réponses, savoir où se trouve sa famille. L'enfant reste à le regarder, ne semblant pas touché par ses mots, comme s'il n'était pas dans cette salle avec eux. Son esprit a sans aucun doute quitté son corps se diraient beaucoup d'enchanteur. D'ailleurs, c'est ce que le garde qui l'interroge va demander, ne serait-il pas sous l'emprise d'un charme. L'autre va répondre que c'est impossible, ayant subi une analyse avant de rentrer en cellule pour ne la quitter que maintenant, personne ne l'a vu depuis. Pourtant, sous la pression de celui assit, il lui lance un sortilège d'analyse pour découvrir une trace de magie. Il s'insurge contre ces désenchanteurs, disant qu'ils sont vraiment payés à rien foutre. Après l'avoir signalée, il fait un mouvement de baguette pour la faire disparaitre mais l'enfant tombe dans les vapes, entendant juste l'autre homme lui dire d'annuler.

Tous deux paniqués en voyant le corps du petit, maintenue les bras en l'air à cause des liens qui le lie à la table. Ils vont ordonner à un médecin de venir, lui appliquant les premiers soins quand ils voient qu'il ne respire plus, ne pouvant rien faire de plus. Après tout, un tortionnaire n'a pas besoin de savoir comment soigner ses victimes, juste les torturer, s'ils meurent, ce n'est normalement pas un problème. Seulement ce n'est pas n'importe qui qu'ils interrogent, ce gamin est le seul indice qui permet de retrouver la famille Metson, dont le nom est connu de tous les révolutionnaires.

Depuis le début de la purge de 2006 contre les bureaucrates qui voulait réduire le pouvoir de la reine, cette famille vivant aisément dû fuir, faisant profil bas, échappant désespérément aux purges et aux traques. De leur famille, il ne restait plus que le père et ses trois fils, ainsi que ce garçon, qui leur était complètement inconnu. La royauté ne le connait pas, n'ayant aucun nom à mettre sur sa tête et même s'il en avait un, il ne changerait pas son surnom. Ici, dans cet enfer, il n'était même plus un être vivant mais un numéro : 8570090.

Ce prisonnier est donc leur seul moyen de les atteindre et si la reine apprenait que l'opération qu'elle préparait depuis déjà un an ayant tout prévu comme plan de base, ne manquant plus que le lieu et les changement que cela devait apporter avait échoué, ils étaient tous certain que leur vie serait très vite en danger. Si mourir pour la reine est un honneur, mourir de sa main est le pire déshonneur, cela les rabaisse à de vils traitres et leurs noms resteraient ainsi dans l'Histoire.

Le médecin arriva 20 minutes après que l'enfant se soit évanoui, étant vraiment très loin et surtout dur à convaincre, encore que le nom de la reine ait vite aidé à le motiver. Il les a suivis, demandant ce qu'il s'était passé, sa sacoche sur l'épaule. On lui raconte tout, lui laissant tout faire. Il frotte sa barbe noir, pas très long, réfléchissant à ce que cela pourrait être, puis demande depuis combien de temps il est ainsi, on lui annonce qu'il est resté ainsi depuis 20 minute. Le médecin s'arrête dans son analyse, l'homme au double menton et le baraqué lui demande ce qu'il fabrique, demandant de continuer. Il leur répond comme une évidence que ça ne sert à rien de continuer car il est mort. L'annonce eut l'effet de leur faire ressentir le sort, anciennement impardonnable, qu'est l'Avada Kavada.

Ils vont s'écrouler, suppliant l'homme de faire quelque chose, ne voulant pas mourir. Le médecin va promettre de faire ce qu'il faut, demandant à ce qu'ils sortent, ne voulant pas être dérangé. Ils vont bien sûr obéir, trop content d'être sans doute sauvé, même s'ils ne gagnaient que quelques instants d'espoir, pouvant laisser un médecin avec toutes les sécurités dans la salle surveillée.

Une fois tous sortir, le médecin va diriger sa baguette vers la porte, la fermant ainsi à double tour par un enchantement. Il leva ensuite sa baguette et toutes les caméras, micros et enchantements qui pouvaient le surveiller et l'entendre sont brouillés. À ce moment, c'est l'alarme générale, seul un grand sorcier pouvait faire cela et cet acte dépassait le niveau d'un médecin, un praticien qui va maintenant s'assoir à table et manger sans gêne. La lumière se mis à grésiller pendant son repas, cinq minutes après, l'assiette était vide, la lumière stable et surtout le clinicien a changé de forme, son visage plus épais, son corps plus musclé, sa taille plus grande pour laisser un bon 1m80 apparaitre. Le médecin Goyete, dont le corps se trouve dans une salle la gorge tranché, laissait place à Rodwide Metson, l'ainé de la famille.

\- Père est assez gêné que tu sois encore vivant, dit-il rompu et fatigué de commencer cette explication mais il n'a pas le choix. Il m'a envoyé pour que je m'assure que tu puisses te taire. Évidemment, cela pourrait se régler d'un coup de baguette magique, pour effacer tes souvenirs, ou je pourrais te ramener, après tout tu nous es bien utile en tant que domestique. Seulement, personnellement, je ne peux pas vraiment te sentir depuis ta naissance. Ainsi, ne le prends pas personnellement…quoique si justement … Je vais devoir te tuer. Vois le bon côté, tu vas pouvoir mourir inconscient.

Il arme sa baguette et s'apprête à lancer le sort mais soudain il disparut, téléporté avant même de prononcer un mot de plus. La porte s'ouvrit sous l'effet des sorts combinés, mais surtout les enchantements avaient disparu. Ils retrouveraient le corps du prisonnier 8570090 allongé, les chaines à ses poignets toujours en place, rien n'à changer, si ce n'est que le médecin a disparu et que le corps sans vie du prisonnier se met à se relever d'un coup en prenant une grande inspiration. Il retombe complétement inconscient mais respirant sous les regards surpris de l'enveloppé, du baraqué et du maigrichons le paraissant encore plus à côté de l'épaisseur des deux autres présents.

Immédiatement, tous se mirent à sourire. Ils sont d'abord soulagés de voir qu'il n'a pas fait échouer le plan et ensuite, ils songent aux conséquences de cette effraction. Ils auraient touché le jackpot si l'un de ses frères essayait de venir le sauver, sans tenter d'imaginer que le contraire pourrait être vrai.

Les geôliers eurent pour mission de ramener l'enfant dans sa prison, les tortionnaires eurent pour objectif de devoir trouver un moyen de le faire parler et les responsables pour joie d'annoncer dans leur rapport qu'ils tenaient enfin un moyen d'avoir la famille Metson à portée de main, le transmettant à l'un des responsable du palais qui le retransmit a un autre encore plus haut gradé et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que tout le palais eut vent de la rumeur en même temps que le dernier transmet le rapport a la reine sur son trône, étant content d'en avoir l'honneur.

En ce moment, la monarque était préoccupée par une autre affaire. Elle écoutait quelqu'un déblatérer un énième discours préconçu, avec une rhétorique bancale, comme s'il espérait la convaincre.

Le spectacle de cet être insignifiant commençait cependant à l'ennuyer, même si elle masquait ses sentiments.

\- Il suffit ! Coupa-t-elle impérieusement, faisant hoqueter son interlocuteur.

D'un geste négligent teinté de dégoût, elle rejeta un dossier sur la tête d'un des émissaires du parlement. Cet idiot se plaignait de la situation, qu'il qualifiait de désastreuse, mais sa majesté savait très bien que c'était faux. Ces idiots voulaient juste plus que ce qu'elle leur a donné. Les citoyens n'étaient pas affamés, juste limités dans leur choix de nourriture, ne pouvant plus manger avec autant de variétés qu'avant, à cause d'une hausse des prix de nombreuses marchandises importées.

La situation était devenue précaire, depuis qu'elle s'était disputée avec un des ministres de la France Magique, pour raison de non extradition d'un dangereux fugitif français. Sans oublier de mentionner qu'elle avait « gentiment » refusé de se plier aux injonctions de cette aberration bureaucratique nommée Union Européenne magique, quand ils lui ont demandé des comptes sur le fait qu'elle importait et exportait des marchandises illégales et dangereuses, interdites dans leurs pays par les traités, comme la cocaïne et les armes, trafics faits en ne s'en cachant même pas. Elle leur avait fait comprendre que si le Royaume-Uni Moldu était une monarchie parlementaire qui avait accepté d'être dans l'UE, le Royaume Magique de Grande-Bretagne est une monarchie absolue indépendante du régime Moldu, avec ses propres règles, ne s'étant aucunement rallié à eux, ne vivant que par son bon vouloir. Elle leur avait aussi rapidement rappelé à quel point sa patience s'étiolait quand il s'agissait de gouverner a sa place et qu'elle pouvait très bien prendre des mesures punitives, voir correctives, s'ils n'avaient pas compris.

Ses états avaient dès lors cessé toute communication, tout commerce, toute forme d'attache avec cet état. Pour eux, elle n'existait plus, voulant lui montrer qu'elle a besoin de l'UEM pour assurer la pérennité dans son royaume. La reine, pas du tout touchée par l'acte, s'en fichait royalement, le mot la désignant bien, de leurs actions. Son pays, son état, sa patrie, son chef d'œuvre était bien assez mature et indépendant pour survivre. Si elle ne peut pas avoir ses marchandises dans les pays d'Europe, elle développerait les productions locales, ce qui réduirait le chômage et pour le reste, les entreprises pouvaient toujours signer des contrats avec des pays moins développés, moins démocratiques, dont les actions se rapprochaient sensiblement des méthodes employées par la souveraine. Coïncidence bienheureuse, certains de ces fournisseurs peu scrupuleux avaient généralement besoin d'argent, voir d'armes et la drogue trouvait toujours preneur. Après tout, nous sommes en 2013, dans un monde de plus en plus instable, dans lequel les armes, la drogue et le pétrole étaient les trafics les plus lucratifs. De toutes ces marchandises, elle a eu l'occasion de vendre les deux premières, devenant un partenaire intéressant. Même si la situation économique s'était dégradée dans le pays, peu de personnes se plaignirent longtemps de cette situation. Une semaine plus tard, leurs critiques se taisaient pour deux raisons.

La première, parce que depuis que Harmonie Morgane Potter-Black avait changé le pays en monarchie, celui-ci n'avait cessé d'évoluer. La démographie ne faisait que croître, tandis que beaucoup d'économistes et d'industriels vantaient les mérites du système, rêvant de s'implanter dans un pays avec une main d'œuvre efficace et qui consommait beaucoup. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée au pouvoir, tout allait pour le mieux et presque personne ne voulait changer les choses et encore moins revenir en arrière. Du moins pour la majorité des personnes libres qui marchaient sans à avoir à regarder derrière eux pour voir s'ils étaient suivis. Car partout, il y a toujours des gens pour se plaindre, au lieu d'agir. Il y aura toujours des gens qui affirment qu'elle est une reine sanglante, avide de pouvoir, une criminelle qui ne pense qu'à elle. Ce que ces gens n'ont pas compris, ou qu'ils ne veulent pas comprendre, c'est que le modèle qu'ils proposaient était pareil, voir peut être pire.  
Les prisons secrètes regorgeaient de gens accusés d'être des Mangemorts et des fanatiques nostalgiques refusant le nouveau régime. Leur idéologie désuète vantaient la suprématie des Sang-Pur, une caste de consanguins avec des rejetons souvent arriérés et trisomiques, exigeant la mort ou l'asservissement des moldus et des sangs-mêlés, sans s'occuper des répercutions catastrophiques que cela engendrerait. Sinon il y avait aussi ces idiots, d'anciens fonctionnaires qui voulaient lui proposer une loi qui amoindrirait son pouvoir. Elle se rappelait très bien de leur tête quand elle les a fait arrêter, juger, dégrader en public, avant de les exécuter. Ces morts, les premiers officiellement reconnus depuis la fin de la guerre civile, rappelaient ainsi que toute personne qui aurait dans l'idée de vouloir toucher à son pouvoir, en serait immédiatement réprimé. Cette purge avait ainsi permis de détruire les restes des anciens fonctionnaires, partisans de l'ancien ministère, permettant d'élever une nouvelle classe qui lui devrait tout. C'était une bonne chose, elle n'aurait plus a les surveiller, même si elle se doutait que des relents des ces idéaux fétides vivaient encore parmi son peuple, soumis à une intense propagande. Le peuple n'est après tout qu'un amas d'idées différentes les unes des autres, toujours en désaccord sur un détail. Il suffisait juste d'avoir un point de réunion, même vague, pour entraîner la majorité et la fidéliser. La masse devait suivre le chef de file au pouvoir.

La deuxième raison expliquant sa réussite était toute simple, leur reine est Harmonie Morgane Potter-Black, et pour ceux ayant passé les deux dernières décennies loin de la civilisation, elle était celle qui possédait les trois reliques de la mort, la maîtresse de la mort, son avatar terrestre. Celle qui avait tué Voldemort.

Mais actuellement la maitresse de la mort, qui siégeait dans la salle vide, était fatiguée, cela faisait maintenant sept ans que ses services de renseignements n'arrivaient pas à trouver ces cafards, les restes de la famille Metson. Ils n'avaient jamais rien commis contre elle, mais à chaque fois que les services secrets avaient organisé des attaques contre des cellules antiroyalistes, ce nom revenait. Ce n'était pas une coïncidence, mais aucune piste sérieuse n'avait été établie et c'était très énervant, elle avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose pour comprendre l'ensemble du puzzle. Car savoir que le père est un ancien fonctionnaire de l'état qui a fui la purge de 2006 est faible.

\- Maitresse, appela une douce voix.

La reine resta concentrée devant elle, réfléchissant à la situation, ne semblant pas prêter attention à sa femme qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. Son épouse était assise sur le bras gauche du trône, les jambes croisées, pendant que le bras droit de son siège soutenait celui du propriétaire, qui maintenait sa tête sur son poignet.

\- Tu devrais vraiment te détendre, murmura l'épouse aux longs cheveux roux. Je te trouve un peu trop énervée.  
\- Je n'ai pas le choix, répliqua Harmonie, tout tourne au ralenti. J'ai l'impression que plus rien n'est comme avant, les choses évoluent trop lentement.  
\- Tu dois attendre. Les choses vont finir par s'arranger. Mais je pense que tu devrais t'occuper de notre enfant pendant que tu le peux encore. Ça, ça évolue trop vite.

Harmonie soupira. C'est vrai qu'elle était mère maintenant, enfin si on pouvait dire cela comme ça. Ce n'est pas elle qui avait porté ce petit être dans son ventre pendant neuf mois, mais cet enfant était quand même son sang. Elle ferma les yeux, semblant essayer de se remémorer comment étaient les choses avant.

Quand elle pouvait marcher dans Poudlard pour aller à ses cours avec une joie d'apprendre une nouvelle formule, quand elle avait créé la confrérie de minuit, n'ayant juste pour but que de pouvoir s'assurer un avenir après Poudlard sans se douter que ça deviendrait une organisation lui permettant de prendre le pouvoir. Quand elle allait voir les jumeaux Wesley, ses demi-grands frère maintenant, pour avoir un produit qui lui permettrait de s'amuser. Ou même comment elle avait organisé ses comptes la première fois qu'elle a été à la banque de Gringotts pour demander à les gérer elle-même, montrant déjà son savoir dans les affaire, ne pouvant plus autant y toucher maintenant à cause de ses autres obligation. Et ses voyages, certes à cette époque elle n'avait pour but de faire du tourisme mais elle a tellement voyagé pour préparer la guerre et chercher le sceptre de Morgane. Elle a vu tous les pays, de la France à la Russie, de la Palestine à l'Allemagne. Et les plaisirs qu'elle en tirait, se souvenant de ses nuits de débauche pour profiter de la vie, pensant que demain pourrait être le dernier.

\- Ginny, demanda la brune d'une voix sombre et nostalgique. Es-tu heureuse ?

Son épouse ne comprit pas la question, lui demandant de la préciser.

\- J'ai l'impression que j'ai comme un vide, chuchota Harmonie en désignant son abdomen. Un vide que notre enfant ne comble pas, un vide que je n'arrive pas à expliquer.  
\- Tu, bégayas l'autre, je ne te satisfais plus ?

Sa maîtresse ouvrit enfin les yeux et tourna son regard vers sa femme pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait pris place sur le trône aujourd'hui. Elle vit l'air surpris et triste de son épouse. Sans prendre en considération les sentiments qui s'agitaient derrière ces yeux noisette, elle referma les yeux, profitant du silence et cherchant les bons mots.

\- Ce n'est pas ça. Tu es ma femme et j'ai autant envie de toi qu'au premier jour. De toutes les relations que j'ai eu, tu es la seule qui me donne ce plus. Je ne te parle pas de vide affectif mais plutôt … de solitude.  
\- Solitude ? répète-elle, essayant de comprendre, tandis que la brune ne fit que hocher la tête et replongea dans ses songes.

La solitude. Cette solitude qui l'a amenée là où elle en est. Cette solitude qui a fait d'elle ce qu'elle est. Elle sortit de ses songes quand des coups furent frappés à la porte. Harmonie soupira, menaçant l'invité que si jamais ce n'était pas important, elle réprimanderait le messager. La seconde reine sourit et demanda à s'en charger. Face à cette moue, la reine leva la main droite en un signe d'abandon, lui indiquant qu'elle la laissait traiter cette affaire.

Tous dans le palais savaient que c'est la reine Harmonie qui décide dans le royaume, la seconde reine étant une consort, ne possédant aucun pouvoir décisionnelle. Mais pour autant, on lui devait autant de respect qu'envers la Fée Noir.

Lorsqu'on est accueilli par cette reine, cela signifie que la principale reine n'est pas d'humeur et que si on est encore en poste, c'est seulement parce qu'elle est présente. C'est dans ces moments que l'on met les mauvaises nouvelles pour un autre jour. L'homme rentrant, voyant que ce fut la reine Ginevra Molly Potter-Black Weasley qui l'accueillit, comprit bien le message. Fort heureusement, il avait de bonnes nouvelles pour la reine. Il les salua respectueusement et attendait d'avoir la permission pour commencer, ce qu'il obtint rapidement.

-Je viens une porter une bonne nouvelle concernant la famille Metson…  
-Le manque de nouvelle sur ce sujet me porte à croire que le raid n'a pas fonctionné et qu'ils se sont enfuis, coupe-t-elle le messager dans son discourt préparé et répété des dizaines de fois pour ne pas faire de faute, ayant bien choisi les mots. Je me demandais qui allait avoir assez de courage pour sacrifier sa carrière et m'annoncer la nouvelle.  
-Ceci n'est point un sacrifice, tenta-il, essayant lui-même d'y croire. Je vous apporte vraiment une excellente nouvelle.  
-Vous les avez arrêtés ? demanda t-elle avec un air nonchalant en restant dans la même position depuis son arrivée, à savoir les yeux fermés et la tète appuyer sur la main.  
-N…Non...  
-Donc sache que tout ce que tu diras maintenant sera considéré comme mauvais nouvelle, rétorqua la femme en soupirant devant tant de stupidité.

L'homme perdit vite son sourire sincère pour en prendre un forcé et il déboutonna son col serré. Il n'imaginait pas être dans cette situation, être entre la vie et la mort. Il prit une grande respiration et se lança.

-Nous avons capturé l'un d'eux.

Si Sa Majesté était intéressée, elle n'en montra rien. Elle resta droite, les jambes pliées, la tête toujours reposant sur sa main. La seconde reine l'invita à continuer et à faire un rapport détaillé. Ce qu'il fit depuis le début, racontant ce qu'il savait, c'est-à-dire le moment où Rodwide Metson apparut pour tenter de sauver son frère, prouvant qu'il serait utile. Mais cette annonce fit grimacer la seconde qui se cacha les yeux en baissant la tête, honteuse de lui. L'homme ne compris pas, et c'est à ce moment que sa voix gronda.

-Tu viens ici avec ça ? demande-t-elle d'une voix des plus énervée, loin de celle qu'elle arborait au début. Tu oses sourire pour m'annoncer ça ?  
-Eu…Oui…C'est une bonne nouvelle, il va pouvoir nous…

L'homme trembla, incapable de parler sous l'effet du sort de mutisme. Face à son air terrifié, la reine avait levé sa baguette, restant exactement dans la même position.

-Tu m'annonce que l'un de nos ennemis est venu, a traversé nos barrières et s'est même payer l'audace de disparaître devant nos yeux **et tu viens pour m'annoncer une bonne nouvelle ?** Tu oses te moquer de moi ?

Harmonie venait de perdre son calme. L'homme était terrifié, se mettant en position de défense, soumis mais cela n'affecta en rien sa supérieure

Ginny regarda, soupirant à son tour, voir sa maitresse en colère lui fit prendre conscience d'un changement depuis la guerre, c'est qu'en tant que reine, elle ne se salit plus les mains avec ses sortilèges Doloris et Imperium. Elle ne peut que le bénir de cette chance. Maintenant cela prouve aussi qu'être reine n'a pas rendu Harmonie plus tolérante. Pour elle ce qui est vraiment le châtiment dans cette scène, ce n'est pas le sortilège de mutisme mais de voir la reine en colère. Mais il fallait s'y attendre, il est inconscient de venir les voir avec si peu, surtout que l'état d'Harmonie, des plus chaotique, est connu de tous, raison pour laquelle on venait peu les voir ces derniers temps.

-Surtout que tu te paies le luxe de ne même pas venir pour me faire un rapport complet !

Rugit sa voix désappointée. Sa femme regarde, ne pouvant intervenir, même si pour elle s'en est assez, qu'elle va atteindre le point de non-retour, elle est incapable de pouvoir l'arrêter et ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

-Disparait et que je ne te revois plus jamais !

L'homme s'écroule à terre, comprenant qu'il est maintenant détruit, reléguer a une sous fonction. Il a de la chance de s'en sortir en vie mais maintenant il devra frôler les murs et ne plus se faire remarquer. La reine principale appela la garde pour qu'il la débarrasse de ça. Les gardes sont surpris, elle précise qu'elle veut qu'ils passent par la grande porte, sachant très bien que les rumeurs circulent vite et elle en profite pour leur donner sa réponse sur ce point. Ils hochent la tête et font disparait le messager en le trainant. La porte se ferme.

-Ils ne tiennent plus aussi longtemps ou c'est que je perds vite mon sang froid ?, soupire-t-elle en se repositionnant comme avant.

Question rhétorique, la seconde ne voulait pas subir ses foudres en osant répondre. La réaction ne dura pas plus de trois heures, c'est trop pour la reine mais elle a enfin ce qu'elle voulait depuis trois jours. Les différents hommes rentrent et lui donne les rapports sur le Raid, le garçon, et la venue de son frère, racontant tout dans les moindres détails donnant des rapports détaillés, tellement qu'on a du mal à croire qu'ils ont été fait en trois heures. Ils furent écoutés avec attention, se faisant poser les questions les plus pertinentes Comment cet homme a pu rentrer et repartir sans aucune difficulté ? Pourquoi cette enfant ne parle pas ? Pourquoi je suis entourée d'incapables ?

Mais la seule réponse qui ressort est l'ignorance, la désespérant. À la fin, Harmonie renvoya tout le monde.

-Et que faisons-nous pour l'enfant ?, demande le responsable des tortionnaires, ayant peur de se faire remarquer

La reine aux yeux vert les regarde tous, se demandant si la stupidité est une maladie pour les avoir tous contaminé d'un coup.

-Et bien, commence-t-elle d'une voix douce. Vu que je veux des réponses que seul lui les a, et que sans ses réponses je vais être très irritable, précise-t-elle en le regardant bien droit dans les yeux pour qu'il écoute, gravant ses mots dans sa mémoire a la virgule près. Je crois que vous ne devriez même plus être présent devant moi pour poser cette question ! hurle-t-elle en les faisant sursauter.

Ils allaient disparaitre mais sont arrêtés par la seconde qui pose une question n'ayant aucun rapport, qu'aucune curiosité n'a fait sortir.

-Quel âge il a ?

L'homme regarde sa reine qui semble très vexée de l'intervention mais qui ne l'empêche pas de répondre.

-Je ne sais pas madame. Il semble jeune…sans doute proche de notre prince.

Elle ne les retient pas plus longtemps, au moment même où la porte ferme. Elle intervient en appelant sa femme mais celle-ci se lève, ne voulant pas l'entendre.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça ?!, hurle-t-elle en oubliant sa place.  
-De quoi ?, demande Harmonie qui ne relève pas, sa femme étant en colère et n'a pas dû s'en rendre compte.  
-Ne fais pas l'innocente ! Tu viens d'ordonner qu'on torture un enfant presque aussi jeune que notre fils !  
-Et ?!, demande harmonie en se retournant, ayant perdu toute patience et pardon.

Elle est en colère, la mettant au défi de continuer sur sa lancée. Ginny, pousser sans doute dans son instinct maternel, accepte ce défi.

-Tu n'as aucun intérêt à faire ça. On peut obtenir ces informations sans violence, il ne doit même pas résister au veritaserum, ni à la légilimancie... C'est encore un enfant, la supplie-t-elle de sa voix quand elle veut demander quelque chose  
-Un enfant qui m'a tenu tête depuis sa naissance s'il est née en même temps que notre fils, répond-t-elle en sachant ce qu'elle a tenté.  
-On fait tous des erreurs, lui fait-elle remarquer.  
-Et on les payes quand on se fait attraper !, répond-t-elle du tac au tac. A son âge j'avais déjà tué. Personne n'est innocent Ginny.  
-Les circonstances ne sont pas les même, répond-t-elle encore plus vite.  
-Oui. Je me suis libéré en tuant, répond-t-elle sèchement.  
-Je t'en supplie. Ne fais pas ça.  
-Fin de la discussion, tranche-t-elle  
-Non pas fin, elle refuse de s'avouer vaincue en perdant toute conscience. Tu ne peux pas laisser cet enfant…

D'un coup de baguette, Harmonie fit tomber sa femme à genou, une marque rouge sur son cou apparaît, l'étranglant. Harmonie la regarde, la toisant, elle intensifia son sort en avançant vers elle, devenant aussi terrifiante que raconte ses légendes.

-J'ai dit fin de discussion ! Ce n'est pas **assez** clair!?

Ginny tient des deux mains une forme de collier qui lui entoure le cou, une laisse étant attachée, rejoignant la baguette de la reine. Ce sortilège, qui est d'habitude utilisé dans leurs nuits ensemble, révélait une nouvelle utilité qu'Harmonie n'aurais jamais cru possible d'utiliser avant, rappeler la position de Ginny en tant que soumise. Ginny lève la main pour attraper l'épaule de la reine, sa main glissant sur sa poitrine, perdant ses forces. Harmonie reste à la regarder perdre son souffle.

-Maman ?

Harmonie brise le sortilège, en entendant cette voix, puis tourne le regard vers les escaliers qui mènent à leurs quartiers privés pour voir un enfant de huit ans qui a une main sur la porte qu'il viens de pousser, l'autre bras complétement pendu, dont la languette aux poignet tient une console de jeux portable sortie récemment. Il est choqué par ce qu'il a vu, étant venue en entendant sa mère hurler. Harmonie parle doucement, ne se faisant pas entendre, non pas par discrétion mais parce qu'elle ne veut plus hurler.

-Ton fils t'appelle. Je vais aller boire un coup, tu as intérêt à avoir les idées claires quand je rentre.

Harmone partit loin de son fils et sa femme, disparaissant dans un nuage noir pour réapparaitre dans un bar connu par peu de gens mais qui n'accueille que des clients précis. Un bar où être une reine et être un sorcier du peuple n'est pas différent car tout le monde s'en fiche et le premier qui dit quelque chose se voit exclu et évidemment, il y a un enchantement sur la porte qui fait qu'on oublie tout ce qu'on a vue et entendue dans ce lieu, faisant passer ça à cause de l'alcool. Harmonie étant bien évidemment exclue du procédé car sa magie est trop puissante. L'odeur de la bière, du tabac et les fumées sortant des cuisines, font penser à Harmonie de transformer ses vêtements royaux en simples oripeaux avec une capuche. Ainsi elle est vraiment sûre de ne pas attirer l'attention. Seul le barman, qui la voit de prêt, la reconnais mais il ne va pas le hurler car il perdrait son bar, ça il en est sûr. Et l'A.T.H.B est tous ce qu'il possède.

-Comme d'habitude.

Ses mots font percuter Harmonie, c'est la première fois qu'elle les entend de sa bouche à son égard. Elle prit conscience que cela est devenue courant qu'elle vienne ici. Elle tenta de se rappeler la dernière fois qu'elle n'est pas venue mais elle en n'a aucun souvenir. Elle réponde par une affirmation, cherchant une réponse à ces questions. Question-réponse, c'est la loi de ce monde, cause et effet. Seulement elle commence à trouver cette loi ridicule.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air bien ma reine…Des soucis dans le ménage.

Harmonie le regarde de son regard vert, égalant la couleur du sort de la mort.

-Allons. Si vous me tué, vous n'aurez plus d'endroit où venir boire sans qu'on vous emmerde.  
-Justement. J'aimerais bien ne pas être emmerdée.

Le barman sourit et lui serre une autre bièraubeurre, sachant que son état ne se réglerait pas avec une seule.

\- Byrote, soupire-t-elle. Depuis quand je suis ici ?  
\- Pardon ?, étant pris au dépourvu.  
-«Comme d'habitude». Le cite-t-elle. Normalement tu réserves ces mots pour les habitués. Donc je te le demande simplement. Depuis quand je viens ici.  
-Vous fréquentez l'endroit depuis un an. Mais ce mois-ci, je vous voi fois par semaine, là on se voyait le même nombre sur un mois.  
-Bien, elle va considérer cette élément et prendre une décision, va falloir que ça change et vite.  
-Suis de votre avis.  
-Pardon ?, ne s'y attendant pas.  
-Désolé d'être aussi direct, mais de barman à client, vous voir dans mon bar de plus en plus souvent me fais assez peur par les temps qui courent.  
-Le pays ne sera pas en ruine si je venais tous les soirs, je ne suis pas au point de ne pas pouvoir me passer de ma dose comme une alcoolique, d'ailleurs c'est la dernière.

Il sourit, c'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas de ce style, pour le peu qu'il l'ait vu, il en est bien conscient.

\- Non…Je parlais plutôt du fait de voir une sorcière dominatrice et manipulatrice, manipuler et dominer par quelque chose.  
\- Vous les elfes, vous voyez trop de trucs, fit-elle remarquer d'une voix monotone.  
\- Vous les sorciers, vous vous aveuglez si facilement, répond-t-il avec un sourire

Bien plus loin, bien plus tard. Dans l'hôpital proche de la prison, se trouve un enfant endormi. Son corps fatigué est perfusé afin de le maintenir en vie mais il n'est toujours pas réveillé. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'on pointe une baguette sur lui. L'enfant prit soudain une grande respiration mais avant même d'ouvrir les yeux une main se pose dessus pour lui cacher la vue. Il voulut se débattre mais remarque qu'il est immobile, attaché à son lit. Une voix résonne, ce n'est pas une voix ordinaire, elle se trouve dans sa tête. Elle lui dit d'arrêter de s'agiter s'il veut avoir une chance de survivre. L'enfant ne comprit pas, ne pas s'agiter, se laisser faire, il est loin d'être d'accord. Mais en se rappelant de sa situation, il se dit qu'il doit obéir pour le moment. Il se calme et attend que la voix réapparaisse.

-Très bien. Je vais te poser une question, dépendant de ta réponse, ta vie va soit s'améliorer, soit être détruite.

L'enfant émet un bruit, disant qu'il a compris.

-Je vais retirer ma main, si tu as les yeux ouverts à cet instant. Tu retournes en prison, sans jamais avoir l'espoir d'en sortir. S'ils sont fermés, tu retournes en prison, mais avec l'espoir qu'un tu puisses en sortir en ayant le pouvoir de faire ce que tu rêves d'accomplir.

L'enfant n'hésite pas, il est déjà mort, il ne pourra jamais sortir, son destin est tout tracé. Donc il ferme les yeux immédiatement, attendant que la main se retire, voulant voir ce nouveau pouvoir. La personne le remarque mais elle le coupe dans son élan.

-Attend, je n'ai pas finis. Voici ma question pour voir si tu mérites ou non ce cadeau…Comment te sens-tu ?

L'enfant en fut surpris, se crispant soudain. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite, surtout qu'il ne sait même pas s'il peut répondre. Il va réfléchir un instant, comment il se sent ? Il se sent apeurer, terrifié mais aussi excité. Il ne sait quoi répondre tellement il y a de sentiments sont en lui. Ce mot peut lui ouvrir une porte vers le pouvoir, ou le faire plonger dans les ténèbres de la mort.

-J'attends. Un mot et tu pourras avoir tout ce dont tu rêves.

Il lui faudra deux minutes pour faire le tri dans sa tête.

-Répond maintenant ou tout est perdu !

Il n'est plus terrifié, il est plus qu'excité, il a l'impression de pouvoir sortir et accomplie son objectif, malgré sa situation, malgré l'état dans lequel il est. Il se sent…

- _Immortel._

Sa voix fut très faible, presque un souffle mais elle est bien entendue par la personne qui retire sa main pour le voir les yeux fermés.

-Hum. Faudra être patient et te souvenir de ce sentiment, la voix finissant comme un soupire.

L'enfant ne compris pas, avais-t-il réussi l'épreuve ? La porte va-t-elle s'ouvrir. Cette question, il va se la poser durant trois ans.

Oui trois ans, cela fait trois ans qu'il a rencontré cette personne, le lendemain on l'a ramené dans le cachot et le surlendemain, l'enfer a commencé. Pendant trois ans on le tortura de toutes les manières possibles. Électrocution, feu, fouet, tout y est passé mais à chaque fois, son corps fut reconstitué par différents enchantements qui firent disparaitre les marques sur son corps mais pas la douleur, afin de pouvoir le maintenir en vie malgré ce qu'il subit. Dans sa cellule, le soir, il pleurait, se cachant sous la couette, sentent la douleur qui au début était rejetée pour devenir ensuite une habitude, une connaissance et enfin une amie. Il n'a jamais craché un seul mot sur sa famille, il se l'est toujours interdit. Pourquoi ? Cela pourrait tout arrêter donc pourquoi il refuse de parler. Trois raison à cela.

La première est que cela serait de la soumission, avouer qu'il est faible. Chose qu'il refuse, au début ce fut difficile à tenir mais plus les jours passaient, plus cette mentalité devenait aussi dur que le roc. Chaque nouveau jour, il disait dans sa tête.

«N'abandonne pas, tu as survécu hier, tu survivras aujourd'hui.»

Cela évolua en.

«N'abonne pas, tu as tenu un mois, tu tiendras ce petit jours.»

Et ainsi de suite. Mais le soir dans sa cellule c'était plutôt.

-Abandonne, il ne te lâchera jamais.

Comme si les ténèbres de sa prison lui prenaient ce que ses tortionnaires n'ont jamais réussi à briser, sa volonté. Pourtant cette ombre n'a pas non plus réussi à le faire arrêter à cause de la deuxième raison surtout qu'elle a fini par disparait après trois mois, car c'est à partir de là qu'ils ont utilisé le Doloris et une seconde sous ce sort est suffisant pour se dire que trois mois de torture ne sont qu'une impression de douleur comparer à ça.

La deuxième raison est qu'il est vivant et qu'un jour il est convaincu de sortir d'ici. C'est stupide à dire mais, c'est justement parce que tout s'arrête s'il parle qu'il garde le silence, les hurlements de douleur ne compte pas pour parole. Il veut que tout continue, car il sait que chaque jour où il résiste est un jour de moins dans cette prison, un jour de moins à attendre avant de pouvoir sortir. Cette voix dans sa tête a très bien put être un rêve, une folle qui a voulu jouer avec lui en le voyant sur le lit, mais cette voix, cette folie, est tout ce qui lui permet de vivre et il compte bien un jour utiliser ce pouvoir, car comme elle lui a dit.

«Hum. Faudra être patient et te souvenir de ce sentiment.»

Donc il patiente. Il a oublié ce sentiment après deux jours sous la Questionnette mais pas ce ressenti, cette impression qui lui semble vague, comme un point de couleur dans un paysage de noirceur.

La troisième raison est toute aussi simple. Il n'en sait rien. Il ne sait pas où ils sont, c'est leur père qui sais tout sur tout, les fils ne sont que des soldats qui obéissent, raison pour laquelle seul eux savent à quoi il ressemble et surtout pourquoi un sortilège leur est imposé, leur faisant oublier son apparence dès qu'il ne les regarde plus.

Trois ans qu'il tient, trois ans et enfin une chose change. La porte s'ouvre, il jette la couverture et se relève difficilement, tenant encore debout en s'appuyant sur le mur. Il est certain qu'il ne pourra pas les suivre cette fois, ne pouvant pas tenir seul, il va encore avoir mal au bras en étant tiré par eux, ses cheveux étant coupé, ce qui provoquant autant de colère que de peur, pour pouvoir l'électrocuter. Pourtant cette fois ils ne viennent pas le chercher. L'homme s'approche et lui dit qu'il a gagné. L'enfant ne compris pas.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a gagné ? Sa liberté ? L'enfant eut du mal à le croire

\- Numéro 8570090. Dans une semaine vous serez exécuté publiquement devant le peuple magique et nos reines vénérées. Telle est sa décision pour votre manque de participation. Adieu.

La porte se referme, le bruit fit sursauter son cœur. Il entend les bruits de pas, restant immobile en regardant le sol, et une fois qu'ils sont tous partis il s'écroule. Les douleurs que lui provoque sa chute sur ses blessures ne parviennent pas à le ramener à la réalité. Il prit conscience à ce moment, en pleurant, que non il n'a pas gagné, que non il n'a pas réussi son épreuve il y a trois ans, que non cela n'a servi à rien de se battre et se rattacher à cette fausse promesse. Il va bel et bien mourir dans plusieurs jours, il resta choqué, allongé, les araignées et les rats passant à côté de lui mais aucun ne l'approche, de peur. Il va rester plusieurs heures ainsi avant qu'un hurlement ne retentisse, son hurlement qui résonne dans tous le donjon. Il se plaque les mains sur les yeux en disant que cela n'est pas possible, que ce monde ne peut pas être réel. Pourtant ses blessures, sa douleur, et cette rage qui l'anime sont bien réelle.

Les jours passent et se ressemblent, il mange ce qu'on lui donner et dort, en espérant que cela passe plus vite, jusqu'au jour où la porte s'ouvre. Il se place debout devant elle, ayant enfin abandonné tout espoir, prêt à mourir, prêt à quitter ce monde qui ne lui correspond pas. Pourtant ce ne sera pas les gardes devant lui.

-Tu as vraiment l'air misérable.

Il relève la tête pour écarquiller les yeux, n'y croyant pas. Trois années ont passée mais il le reconnaît, devant lui se tient Merlin Metson, le dernier de ses grands-frères. Il a bien grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus, il n'a plus ses lunettes qu'il portait auparavant, son corps étant devenue plus développé. Son frère lui sourit mais quand il voulut se jeter sur lui, il s'arrête, son frère le menaçant de sa baguette.

-Tu devrais te calmer. Conseille-t-il avec calme.

L'enfant le toise, montrant que non il n'a aucune raison de se calmer. Son frère sourit, remarquant qu'il n'a pas changé, toujours aussi silencieux, comme lui qui est toujours aussi bavard. Il va soupirer en disant qu'il n'est pas venu pour se battre avec lui, chose vraie, et encore moins vouloir le tuer car ce serait vraiment con quand on sait qu'il va être pendu dans pas longtemps, ceci étant l'exécution la moins cruelle.

-Tu devrais peut être me montrer du plaisir de me voir. Je suis peut-être là pour te sauver.

L'enfant écarquille les yeux, son frère lui disant que son plan d'évasion peut marcher pour deux. L'enfant va ouvrir la bouche, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles, il est prêt à se jeter dans ses bras, l'embrasser si ça le sortait de cette enfer, il récupère enfin l'espoir qu'il a perdu. Lui qui s'est préparé à mourir, le voilà avec l'envie de vivre, l'envie de sentir le soleil sur sa peau, l'envie de sentir un autre air que cette puanteur qui empeste la mort, le sang et l'urine. Quoi ? Il faut bien qu'il vide la vessie … et le reste.

-Tu sembles vraiment aimer cela. Tant mieux, cela va être parfait pour la suite.

Il ne comprit pas le rapprochement avec le fait qu'il lui témoigne de l'affection.

-Ne soit pas surpris. Tu t'attendais vraiment à ce que je vienne te sauver ?

L'enfant fut effarer et sans crier gare, il fonce sur son frères qui referme la porte sur lui d'un coup de baguette. Ses bras dépassant de la cage pour tenter d'attraper son frère afin de tenter de le tuer, serrant les dents et montrant sa colère pour lui, de lui arracher son sourire et stopper son rire. Son frère s'approche de lui comme un touriste d'un lion mais reste à une distance de sécurité pour n'être pas touché par son frère.

-C'est rageant ? Tant mieux. Son sourire deviens plus sadique. Je peux voir la colère sur ton visage et la garder comme dernière image.

L'enfant se mit à hurler comme une bête sauvage, hurlant encore plus fort que le début de la semaine, voyant son frères disparaitre dans les ténèbres. Il va se reculer, courant partout dans sa cellule en hurlant. Il va s'arrêter en répétant le même mot encore et toujours de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus intensément, mais cela ne dépassant pas sa prison car sa voix reste faible. Il court partout dans la cage en se griffant le visage, s'arrachant les cheveux qu'il pouvait, pour tenter de se calmer.

\- Putain, putain, putain, putain, putain, putain, putain, putain, putain, putain, putain, putain, putain, putain…

Quelques heures après, c'est un garçon rempli de griffures, les ongles en sang, que les gardes retrouvent, comme un animal qui se boufferait lui-même pour sortir d'un piège. Son regard à ce moment n'a plus rien d'humain, c'est la première fois qu'il arbore un regard si intense, si haineux envers ses tortionnaires. Un regard jaune saturé, qui le ferait passer pour un monstre avec tout ce sang sur lui. C'est avec prudence qu'ils lui attachent les mains avec des liens magiques qu'aucun sort ne peut briser, facile car il se laisse faire, pour le faire sortir de ce lieu maudit qui l'a vu grandir pendant trois ans. Ils vont traverser le couloir, avançant, pour le préparera en le lavant au jet d'eau froide, le plaquant contre le mur par la force du jet. Il va serrer les dents, supportant la douleur, se laissant toucher par ces mains qui le lave. La détermination, la colère, la haine, son sentiment qui l'anime encore, présent dans ses yeux, rien ne peut éteindre cet incendie né d'une étincelle.

Une fois rincer avec la violence du jet, on va lui donner des habits propres afin que le peuple ait une image neutre de la prison afin d'éviter qu'on le prenne en pitié pour son âge, même si la propagande a bien joué son rôle durant la semaine pour présenter un enfant de sept ans dangereux pour la société, un enfant qui aurait participé à des affaire de traitrise, ce qui n'est pas faux dans un sens mais que par acte de présence. On le fait sortir pour qu'il arrive dans un couloir, voyant une porte qui laisse passer un fil de lumière et les bruit d'une foule en colère ou contente, une foule qui hurle en tout cas. Les portes s'ouvrent et le voici devant la lumière du jour du monde extérieur.

Il va hurler à ce moment dépassant le bruit de la foule, qui voit la folie meurtrière de l'enfant qui se débat en hurlant, se cachant les yeux fermés en se mettant les mains dessus mais ne pouvant tenir, va se jeter derrière un garde imposant, qui est un vrai pare-soleil, pour se cacher les yeux, se faisant vite repoussé à terre, passé à tabac et tirer par les poignets, l'empêchant ainsi de se cacher les yeux, vers la potence.

De l'autre côté, la reine assis sur le trône, regard cet enfant qui l'a fait patienter pendant trois ans. Cet enfant qui ne s'est révéler d'aucune utilité. Sa consœur reste assise, serrant les poings devant cette situation loin d'être agréable. Harmonie lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait rester à la maison si elle ne voulait pas voir mais elle a tenu à rester, regarder cette enfant qu'elle n'a pas pu aider, cet enfant qui ressemble à son fils à ses sept ans tant sa taille et son physique le font passer pour trois ans plus jeune. Elles vont voir l'enfant s'agiter, sans aucun doute pour se débattre de sa situation se disent-elles. Soudain il se jette sur un garde à côté de lui mais est vite repoussé et frappé devant tous pour être trainé jusqu'à la potence sous les hurlements de joie du peuple.

L'entrée du donjon est située en hauteur par rapport à la potence, afin que quand on emmène le condamné, les reines puissent le voir descendre et l'ancien prisonnier puisse voir qui sera là pour sa mort.

Calmer les esprits avec des exécutions est un moyen ingénieux si on veut que son peuple ne se pose pas de question sur la royauté. Ginny voudrait qu'Harmonie arrête mais ce n'est pas après une semaine de refus qu'elle va changer maintenant, même si Ginny a refusé de dormir dans la même chambre qu'elle. Harmonie pouvait exercer son pouvoir sur elle et la forcer à rester, possédant son libre arbitre, mais quand elle dormait en ayant eu son plaisir, Ginny partait et dormait ailleurs, la laissant dormir pour se réveiller dans un lit vide et cela, même si elle ne l'avouera jamais, lui fais très mal au cœur mais elle ne va pas pleurer ou se plier à la volonté de sa femme car elle a connu la vrai solitude et c'est pire que ça. Elle oubliait commodément qu'Harmonie avait vécu deux mois à Azkaban.

L'enfant fut montré devant tous, plus du tout agité, il commence à ouvrir difficilement les yeux, s'habituant à la lumière. Il relève la tête, entendant des mots, en relevant son visage il vit pour la premier fois une image claire, une image pur, n'ayant pour seul lumière que celle du soleil, et c'est à ce moment qu'il la vit.

Elle était rousse, le regardant avec des yeux marron, pleins de tristesse. Il y voyait un sentiment inconnu mais qui ne lui plut pas. Il serra les dents et tourna son regard devant une forme noir, semblant le regarder, il ne vit que sa forme floue et ses yeux verts. Il ne sut pas qui étaient ses personnes mais il s'en fichait. Pour lui ce qui importe c'est ce qu'il va se passer dans moins d'une minute. Il fut monté sur un tonneau, face à tous. On lui demanda s'il voulait dire quelques mots. Il en dit qu'un, d'une voix ferme et remplie de certitude représentant bien son état d'esprit.

- _Immortel_.

Ce mot n'est pas prononcé fort, seuls les bourreaux autour l'ont entendu. Les reines demandent au garde de répéter plus fort, ce qu'il fit. La fée noir soupire et lève la main pour ordonner que cela commence. L'enfant regarde autour de lui et il remarque soudain que l'un des hommes à un œil droit crevé, remplacé par un œil de verre et une cicatrice sous cette l'œil. L'enfant fut soudain plus que motiver par son acte.

L'homme derrière lui allait lui passer la corde au cou mais l'enfant sourit et donna rapidement un coup de tête en arrière au garde qui fut surpris et tomba sous son poids quand il se jeta du tonneau sur lui, la corde étant lâchée. Il se retourne et tue l'homme en lui tranchant la gorge avec la lame du couteau qu'il a pris au garde quand il a voulu se cacher du soleil, le cachant dans sa manche longue pendant qu'il se faisant frapper à terre, chaque sorcier possède deux armes sur eux, un couteau et la deuxième est ce que l'enfant va prendre rapidement sur le côté droit de l'homme en ayant remarqué qu'il était droitier quand il l'a repoussé. Il se relève immédiatement pour contrer les sortilèges qu'on lui lance avec la baguette, ayant tué son propriétaire elle lui appartient, du moins il pense que cela marche ainsi.

Ses mains sont libres, ayant coupé les liens avant d'attaquer. Il contre trois sorciers, bougeant rapidement pour se protéger des Avada Kavada avec un sortilège de _Protego horribilis_ montrant ainsi une force qu'on ne lui avait jamais soupçonné, il parle si faiblement que la formule n'est pas entendue des autres. Il se mit à bouger rapidement en se protégeant des sortilèges, utilisant la baguette comme une raquette, évitant les attaques. Un quatrième soldat va faire son appariassions, mais si sa voix est faible pour ne pas être entendue, elle est aussi très rapide pour permettre de changer de sort rapidement.

Jouant comme avec une raquette qui renvoi des balles, il finit par remarquer une faille qu'il saisit en lançant le sortilège Flipendo sur le côté du genou du soldat le plus à sa droite, qui va hurler en ayant sa jambe déboité, pour ensuite arrêter deux sortilège qui lui arrivent dessus et attaque le quatrième avant qu'il ne bouge en lui lançant un _Bombarda_ à ses pieds.

L'homme est repoussé par l'explosion, le fugitif arrête un sort qui allait le toucher, lance un Flipendo sur l'homme du milieu, qui a lancé un sortilège avant de se le prendre en plein tête et tomber de la potence. L'enfant va vite se jeter par-dessus la barrière pour éviter ce sort qui finit quand même par lui frôler le bras. Fort heureusement ce ne fut pas un Avada Kavada, il n'a pas eu le temps de le prononcer, mais le sortilège est assez puissant pour l'empêcher d'utiliser le bras en lui provocant une brulure. Il s'écrase dos au sol, se relevant rapidement avec l'adrénaline, et l'habitude de la douleur, en prenant la baguette à terre de sa main gauche. Il remarque un sorcier, qui le vise à partir du haut de la potence, en s'appuyant dos dessus, allant lui lancer un Avada Kedavra.

Il va lancer un Flipendo sur sa main qu'il va dévier pour toucher un innocent dans la foule agitée. Il va être choqué par son acte, se prenant le Flipendo dans la trachée, l'empêchant de respirer mais ne le tuant pas. Il va tomber inconscient à terre en passant par-dessus l'estrade. L'enfant le traite d'idiot.

«Dans un combat on ne s'occupe pas des victimes collatérales» pensa-t-il pour lui-même.

Il allait se levé mais la chance lui sourit car un éclat vert passe devant lui, il regarde rapidement pour bloquer un autre et un second, arrivant de plus en plus vite. Il finit enfin par remarquer sa provenance et profite du moment, après avoir contré encore une fois le sortilège, pour lancer un Bombarda légèrement plus bas pour que l'explosion le touche, comprenant qu'il s'approche de lui depuis l'entrée, qui se trouve en hauteur.

L'explosion crée de la fumée, l'enfant se dépêche de se lever pour courir vers le dernier tombé de la potence, «le tueur d'innocents», pour prendre sa baguette au cas où, en la cachant dans sa manche gauche qu'il referme de sa main qui tient la baguette. Il se dépêche d'aller vers le coin pour voir que l'homme qui s'est pris le Flipendo dans la tête est en train de se remettre, des hommes apparaissant de l'autre côté. L'enfant lance un Bombarda à leurs pieds pour tous les faire reculer et apparait à la vue de l'homme qui tourne son regard vers lui, l'homme voulut lui lancer un sortilège mais il le dévie sans problème, sonné il n'a pas le temps d'en jeter un deuxième qu'un Flipendo lui déboite l'épaule. L'homme à l'œil de verre et à la cicatrice hurle, appelant à l'aide. L'enfant va lancer un autre Bombarda au coin devant lui avant que quelqu'un ne bouge pour repousser une nouvelle fois les sorciers qui voulait intervenir. Enfin il avait sa chance et il ne voulait pas la perdre.

Il lance un autre Flipendo dans la trachée pour le faire taire, profitant du silence pour prononcer ensuite un mot, un nom, avant de formuler le sort qu'il a toujours rêvé d'utiliser depuis qu'il là vu sortir de la baguette de son père pour tuer une mordue qui lui demandait des comptes. Il se souvient parfaitement de son mouvement, de sa formule, et même s'il l'a entendu tellement de fois ces dernières minutes, il entend sa voix. Il a l'impression d'être comme lui à ce moment, calquant son mouvement au millimètre près, et d'avoir la même voix, sans pitié.

- **AVADA KEDAVRA**!

Cette formule fut prononcée avec tellement de hargne, colère, haine et si fortement qu'on peut sans hésité dire que ce sont les premiers mots qui firent connaitre sa voix à tous. Mais ce sont surtout ses premiers mots hurlé de toute sa vie. La baguette explose à ce moment, n'ayant pas supporté le sort noir, n'étant pas la sienne. Il lâche la baguette, met son bras gauche le long de son corps et attrape la baguette dans sa main quand elle tombe. Il sourit, explosant de rire, comprenant enfin son geste. Les hommes apparaissent quand il entendit la baguette tomber pour attaquer mais ils virent trop tard qu'il avait une nouvelle baguette dans les mains, se faisant repousser par un bombarda qui les blessa grièvement. Maintenant qu'il a tué, cela lui parait facile, il se sent vraiment immortel mais aussi tout-puissant, ses yeux luisant de leur couleur jaune non-saturé. Oui la vie est fragile, un simple mouvement de baguette et on peut faire souffrir ou tuer des gens.

«Il parait qu'on peut même contrôle les gens.» se dit-il en ayant entendu des rumeurs.

Il apparaît devant la reine, elle est restée à le regarder, un sourire sur le visage, sa tête appuyée sur son poing droit dont le coude est sur l'appui-coude, ayant calmé sa femme qui voulait agir en lui disant de profiter. Il vit juste son regard à ce moment, le même que le sien, à la différence qu'il est vert, c'est la seul chose qu'il vit. Ce fut ce constat qui le fit perdre, sentant une brulure aux niveaux de son corps en même temps qu'un bruit sourd lui vrillant les tympans. Il tombe à terre en sentant la douleur à ce moment, une douleur qui n'est rien a côté du Doloris mais qui est présente quand même. Il regarde pour voir que la reine à activer un piège qui a fait sortir des armes moldue sous son podium, faisant feu sur son corps. La reine se lève et c'est le silence, du moins pour sa majesté et lui, comme s'ils rentraient dans une nouvelle dimension où seul leurs corps sont visibles. Ils se regardent un instant dans leur yeux, lisant l'un dans l'autre. La reine lui sourit en prononçant une phrase, l'enfant écarquille les yeux à ce moment, perdant toute folie et ouvrant la bouche surpris. Ce fut à ce moment, le 18 Novembre 2016, à 18h33, que la reine Harmonie Morgane Potter-Black point sa baguette vers lui pour lui lancer un rayon vert. L'enfant ferme les yeux, comme endormi.

§§§§§§§§  
-*Numéro : 8570090  
*Age : Inconnu. (N'ayant jamais eu l'information)  
*Nom : inconnu (N'ayant jamais eu l'information)  
*Groupe Sanguin : inconnu (malgré cinq test)  
*Forme de torture subies (d'après analyse des enregistrements des séances qui vous est confié) : électrocution, noyade, brisages des membres, brulures, découpages de membres…  
*Temps passée sous la torture : 3ans  
*Note tertiaire : Ayant subi des sortilèges de Réparo pour soigner physiquement ses blessures, il m'est difficile d'en être sûr mais je remarque des blessures interne qui laisseraient penser à une agression sexuelle  
*Raison de la mort : Sortilège de l'Avada Kavada fais par sa majesté le 18 Novembre 2016, à 18h33 (heure rapporter par les CD-surveillance)  
*Emplacement :Placer dans la fosse commune avec les déchets.  
-Ce serait donc lui ? Voilà à quoi ressemble l'enfant qui a tenue tête a 7 soldats de l'armée, en tuant 1 et blessant les autre, dont 3 blessés graves et 1 qui a finis fou pour avoir tué un innocent?  
-C'est ce que tu devras répondre si on te demande.  
-J'ai du mal à croire qu'il l'ait fait en deux minute.

 _Conversation entre deux fossoyeur du palais royal._


	2. Le pacte des demon

s/8570090/1/L-ascension-de-la-f%C3%A9e-noire

Bonjours à tous. Nouveau chapitre. J'espère que l'ancien vous a plu. Vous n'espériez pas que cela se finirais sur un seul chapitre. Je fais des One-shot bien plus long. Que dire sur ce chapitre sans vous spoilez ? Rien. Amusez-vous et profiter.

Disclamer : J.K Rowling est la personne qui a créé l'univers originel, Lusaphira est l'auteur qui a créé l'univers de ma fanfiction. J'ai eus son autorisation pour publier en me basant à la sienne, mes chapitres passant par son jugement avant d'être publié pour respecter à 100% son univers. Ne m'appartiennent que le héros et sa famille.

Attention. Cette fanfiction est une Fan Fiction M. Pour ceux qui ne m'ont jamais lu, sachez que cela signer que tous peut arriver, ni plaçant aucune limite. Cela peut aller du viol au meurtre, de la prostitution à la perversion. Mes chapitres ne seront pas stable, vous remarquerez que celui-ci est long, mais cela ne signifie pas que le prochain le sera, je poserai un minimum de 3000mot mais j'écrirais chaque chapitre jusqu'à un point clé que j'ai prévu. Vous voilà prévenus, maintenant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 2: Le pacte des démons.

Dans un palais, loin de toute la violence du peuple, de tout chahut et obligation, se trouve une chambre dans laquelle dorment les monarques. Mais cette chambre n'est habitée depuis des jours que d'une personne. Ginevra Molly Potter-Black Weasley dormait seul depuis l'exécution de cette enfant. Elle se souvient du visage d'Harmonie après avoir lancé ce sort, elle a souri. Cela fait étranger mais cette lueur dans son regard, il était différente, quelque chose en plus.

Depuis, elle restait à travailler à son bureau, lisant et regardant des vidéos. Une fois, elle lui a demandé sur quoi c'était, Harmonie l'a immédiatement renvoyé en prétendant que c'était rien de bien important. Ginny à immédiatement compris que si ça l'était. Elle lui demanda son attention, Harmonie répond par l'ignorance, continuant à lire en lui demandant de la laisser.

-Harmonie, l'appelant-elle sûr d'elle.

Elle s'arrêta à ce moment, vexé. Ginny sais qu'elle ne doit pas l'appeler comme ça, ce n'est réserver qu'a ses amis, ou les personne proche d'être considéré ainsi, mais Ginny est bien plus. Elle est sa femme, son autre moitié, la personne la plus précieuse qu'elle ait. Elle se doit de l'appeler autrement, elle se doit de lui montre le respect de soumise qu'elle a pour elle. Chaque fois qu'elle entend son surnom de sa bouche, cela la conforte dans son bonheur personnel en lui rappelant que quoi qu'il arrive elle l'aura toujours. Mais au contraire, à chaque fois qu'elle entend son prénom de sa bouche, c'est comme si une elle tombait dans le vide, perdant ce pourquoi elle a tant travaillé. Elle n'est pas son égal et elle trouve qu'elle doit souvent lui rappeler ses derniers temps.

Ginny savait dans quoi elle s'engageait, elle l'appelait ainsi pour avoir son intention. Elle regret d'en arriver là mais Harmonie ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix, des mois qu'elle essaie de lui parler, la voyant s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres de son cœur, refusant de l'entendre. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus l'avoir auprès d'elle, de ne plus l'avoir que dans leur lit, durant leur intimité, qui commence aussi à souffrir.

-Je regret d'en arriver là, s'excusa-t-elle avant un petit moment de silence pour prend son courage à deux mains, mais si tu m'aime vraiment, si tu éprouves encore pour moi de amour, je te demanderais de m'écoute… Même si ce n'est que cinq minute. Sa voix est terrifié et couineuse.

Harmonie soupira, elle posa son stylo rouge et se retourne sur son siège pour regarder sa femme qui restait debout. Elle lui dit qu'elle l'écoutait, qu'elle lui donne toute son attention et promet de rester à écoute même si ce sera stupide. Harmonie aime Ginny, elle sait qu'elle ne le prouve pas souvent et ses derniers temps elle l'a souvent négligé, mais elle continue de l'aimer et si pour lui prouver elle devait aller affronter un dragon, elle le fera, elle réaffronterait Voldemort s'il le fallait.

-Depuis l'exécution de cet enfant, tu as changé. Cela fait trois jours. Tu restes enfermer dans cette pièce, ne t'occupant de plus rien. Tu ne viens même plus à la salle du trône. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être aussi intelligente que toi pour savoir que cet enfant à quelque chose qui t'intéresse, présenta-t-elle pour lui prouver qu'elle a un peu compris la situation avant une autre inspiration. Je ne te ferais pas l'audace de comprendre ce que tu ressens si tu me l'expliquais mais tu néglige le royaume, tu néglige notre enfant, tu néglige même notre relation. Cette enfant vaut-il le coup ?, finit-elle par demander.

Elle craignait la réponse car elle la connaît, elle fait toujours passer ses projets avant tout, avant le bien du royaume, avant le bien de leur enfant et avant elle. Celle-ci la regarda, restant neutre durant tout le dialogue. Une fois qu'elle a finis, elle soupira.

Voilà de quoi elle voulait parler, se disais-elle.

Elle releva le regard et répond, lassé de devoir le faire mais elle a donné sa parole et elle va la tenir.

-Oui cela vaut le coup. Mais ne t'en fais pas. Cela sera bientôt fini, sa voix était neutre mais bien audible. Bientôt j'aurais ma réponse, dit-elle plus bas en se retournant.

Ginny répète sa dernière phrase, ne comprenant pas. Quelle question mérite une réponse si important ? Et surtout qu'elle est le rapport avec un enfant qu'elle a tué ? Harmonie réfléchit quelque instant, se demandant si elle n'en a pas trop dit, ou pas assez. Serrant les poings, elle décide que cela en est assez. Elle se leva de son siège et se retourne pour rejoindre Ginny qui est resté sur le pas de la porte, ne comprenant pas ce dont elle parle. Elle pose sa main sur sa joue et l'embrassa tendrement, Ginny va écarquiller les yeux, surprise. Harmonie n'avais jamais fait un pas aussi important, décidant de ne pas poser de question, elle se laisse faire.

Une fois que le lien est rompu, la soumisse en demandait encore, redevenue esclave de ses pulsion mais Harmonie l'arrête, la frustrant comme elle en avait l'habitude lors de leur première année ensemble.

-Ginny. Que ce soit oui ou non, dans les deux cas cela ne changera rien entre toi et moi, entre moi et mon royaume, entre moi et ce monde, disait-elle sensuellement. La seule chose que cela changera serait pour l'une des questions que je me pose depuis que je suis sur ce trône. Maintenant laisse-moi, plus vite je finis, plus vite je m'occuperais de toi pour rattraper ce temps perdu que je regrette, dit-elle d'une voix des plus sérieux.

Ginny hoche la tête et se dépêcha de partir pour la laisser travailler.

Cela fait maintenant une semaine depuis l'exécution et elle pensa que ce jour allait être pareil, devoir occuper le rôle de seconde, repousser les décrets important, faire de la figuration en pensant à son fils qui est rentré à Poudlard pour sa premier année depuis presque trois mois. Dans un mois c'est noël, et elle se demande bien quoi lui offrir, espérant qu'Harmonie pensera à quelque chose cette fois-ci. Elle passait trente minute dans la salle de bain, après avoir pris un petit déjeune des plus calmes et ennuyeux sans sa maitresse, comme tous les jours afin d'être la plus belle pour son image de reine qu'elle doit tenir. Elle alla dans les couloirs qui mènent à la salle du trône, se frottant légèrement les yeux pour bien se réveiller en faisant attention à ne pas faire couler son maquillage, lâchant un bâillement avant de rentrer. La salle du trône est toujours vide et froid, les rideaux sont tirés pour laisser un peu de lumière entrer, elle s'assit sur son trône, laissant celui de sa maitresse vide. Même absent, personne ne devait s'assoir à cette place, c'est la sienne.

La matinée passe, Ginny recevant des rapports, les notant et posant tous les questions utiles, montrant pour quelle raison Harmonie l'avait chargé de s'occuper des rapports reçus durant la guerre. Quand tous furent partis, après avoir fait leur rapport journalier sur comment vont les récoltes, l'économie, les finances, l'état du peuple et ses demandes général, elle regroupe tout dans différents dossiers qu'elle mettra plus tard sur une pile pour que la grande reine puise les lire et reprendre le royaume sans aucun retard. Son absence est injustifiée pour toutes personnes de la cours, des rumeurs commençant même à apparaitre qu'elle serait malade. Évidemment, le peuple commence aussi à entendre des échos, même si la majorité n'y prêt pas attention. Seul les commère écoute et met tout à leur sauces, mais ces vieille pie raconte les choses de la cours tout le temps, imaginant quand ils n'ont rien.

Ginny finit son travail, soupire de la rapidité qu'elle a mis, en ayant pris tout son temps, car elle n'aura rien d'autre à faire, et attend que la journée se termine, comme les autres jours, n'attendant personne. Et pourtant aujourd'hui est différent, car à 13h45 pile, on frappe à la porte. Ginny fut surprit mais les invite vite à rentrer avec joie, espérant tromper son ennui. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand ils se présentent à elle.

Mais avant retournons une semaine en arrière, dans une prison spéciale. Spéciale car elle contient un corps qui devrait pas y être. Mort d'un Avada Kavada il y a moins de 24 heures, un enfant de dix ans se relève en prenant une immense inspiration, enfin se relève, sursaute plutôt. En effet, l'enfant, paniquer et ne comprenant rien, est attaché. Il s'agite dans tous les sens sans comprendre pourquoi il est immobile. Il s'agite comme une personne qui se noie finissant par sombrer.

Il va enfin se calmer, sentant son cœur battre si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il pourrait sortir de son corps. Il est allongé sur quelque chose, c'est aussi dur que le sol voir plus. Il se voit, par une fenêtre, la première qu'il voit en trois ans, emmitoufler dans une sorte de veste qui lui bloquer les bras sur le torse et est attaché à une table de pierre par des sangles.

Mais qu'est qu'il m'arrive ?, se demande-t-il.

Il ne comprend même pas pourquoi il est vivant, il se souvient s'être battue et avoir tué cet homme à l'œil de verre, souriant en repensant à cet acte mais déchante en se souvenant avoir été touché par des armes à feu. Il pourrait hurler que c'est lâche mais ne le fais pas parce qu'il le ferait s'il en avait l'occasion, quoique non pas avec des armes à feu, il a toujours hais cela, c'est rudimentaire, tout le monde peut s'en servir et c'est limiter, surtout que le bruit est pire que tout.

Enfin, cela n'empêche qu'il ne sent aucune douleur là où il était touché, ce qui lui fait poser d'autre question. Cette position n'est pas vraiment pour lui plaire, déjà qu'être priver de ses mouvements a de quoi être énervant, mais le fait d'être attaché sur un lit lui rappelle le mauvais souvenir de ses journées de prison où on pense que l'électricité est efficace pour faire délier les langues. C'est vrai que c'est efficace, mais seulement pour qui aime entendre ses gémissements, et encore, on lui avait mis un bâillon sur la bouche. Repensez à tous cela le fait s'agiter encore plus, il ne s'était pas battue pour que tous recommence. Sentir ce courant qui lui passe dessus, cela est sans compter le pire, la préparation, rien que ça nous fais imaginer la douleur.

On a tous souvenir de s'être tous bruler un jour, de se noyer, en avalant de travers, et de se couper mais vous souvenez vous avoir été traverser par un courant ? Non parce que le courant est si rapide que le temps qu'on mémorise la douleur, on est mort. Le Doloris à cette faiblesse, quand on l'a subit une fois, on se souvient de la douleur, on sait qu'on va avoir mal, que cela va être aigu/grave/aigu, ou l'inverse, pour ne pas que le corps ne puisse le tolérer et s''habitude, souffrant tous les secondes. Mais pour électrocuter, il faut attacher la personne, là où ses autre sévices ne faisant que maintenir le membre qui doit souffrir, ici c'est une préparation soigneuse pour éviter toute agitation qui ruinerais la torture. C'est une préparation si intense, qu'elle est souvent utiliser comme dernier recours, pourtant c'est la plus puissante des tortures. Le doloris est efficace pour torturer quelqu'un par pur sadisme.

La torture par électrocution ne laisse aucune trace visible, fais horriblement mal et surtout laisse une empreinte dans l'esprit qui ne disparait jamais.

Il se souvenait de chaque moment, d'être rasée, attaché, qu'on le mouille pour que le courant passe bien, allonger en lui mettant un bâillon dans la bouche pour qu'il morde dedans, évitant ainsi qu'il se mord la langue ou l'avale. Cela est si intense que les tortionnaires doivent aider en lui mettant ça dans la bouche.

Soudain il eut peur qu'on lui refasse cela.

Si cela se trouve ils prépare les machines pour recommencer, pensa-t-il

Cette hypothèse lui fit fermer les yeux, se débattant pour se liberté, se retenant d'hurler pour ne pas attirer l'attention mais pas d'émettre des bruit de rage. Il se répète pour lui-même qu'il ne veut plus sentir cela, plus jamais, plus jamais.

Dans la pièce, composée de quatre murs sobres, d'une table de pierre, d'un enfant attaché dessus avec des sangles, qui est lui-même emmitouflé dans une camisole de force, l'air subir des variations d'intensité. Tous ce qui l'entourent est blanc, tellement blanc qu'on a l'impression qui est dans le vide. L'enfant se débat pour que finalement on entende quelque chose casser dans la pièce. L'enfant ne l'entend pas à cause de ses gémissements, pensant encore qu'on va lui faire subir ces électrocutions, il continue encore et encore.

D'autre bruit de casse s'entend pour le libère complètement, mais il continue de s'agiter, ne s'arrête que quand il tombe du lit pour percuter le sol la tête la premier. Il reste à terre quelque seconde, sonner, pour se réveiller et se redresse en utilisant ses jambes, ses bras étant attacher, seulement il ne remarque pas qu'il est très proche du lit et finit par se frapper la tête dessus en partant sur sa gauche dans son mouvement.

Il va retombe sur le ventre, ayant la tête qui tourne. Il va encore rester sonner quelque instant avant de se relever mais cette fois en pliant les jambes et rapprochant les genoux. Il va doucement relever la tête, ayant peur de se prendre un troisième coup, jamais deux sans trois comme on dit. Il va prendre une grande inspiration et soupirer, rassurer, en réussissant à briser la malédiction. Il va regarder ce lit sur lequel il était, comprenant la douleur d'être dessus, et de s'y cogner, vu que c'est de la pierre. Il regarde les sangles, et on comprendre vite que ce n'est pas sa force pur qui a fait ça, les sangle ont littéralement explosé, comme si on leur avait lancé un _Bombarda_ dessus. Il va rester concentrer dessus, ne comprenant pas commence cela se fait. En le regardant de plus près, il va remarquer que la sangle bouge, pourtant il n'y a aucun courant d'air. C'est à fort de patience, de persévérance et surtout d'intelligence, qu'il comprend qu'il peut le faire bouger sans magie.

Il va doucement se relever pour décider de bouger ses jambes engourdit seulement il ne va pas remarque qu'il a posé son pied droit sur la couette et que celle-ci s'est tendu entre son pied et le matelas, se prenant le pied gauche dedans pour se rétamer. Finalement il n'a pas brisé la malédiction, elle lui a juste laissé le temps de respirer.

Des heures plus tard, il a enfin réussie à faire tomber cette camisole de force. Ça aide d'avoir les épaules déboité par les coups donné sous la torture. Il s'est retenu d'hurler quand son bras gauche fut démis pour enlever cette veste mais le remettre fut plus compliquer, il a dû laisse la camisole sur son bras gauche pour éviter qu'il pende et lui fasse mal. Au moins son bras droit est libre, ce qui tombe bien car il est droitier sauf pour écrire, mais il ne risque pas d'écrire en ce moment.

Après cela, il a marché dans toute la salle, repérant le lieu et son meuble. Libre de ses mouvements, il se demande quoi faire. Il ne peut pas sortir d'ici, au du moins ne veux pas sortir d'ici. Il ne sait pas où il est et surtout, sans baguette, il ne ferait pas long feu et révèlerais qu'il s'est détacher, ce qui gâcherais sa seul chance de s'évader.

Si sortir n'est pas une option, il va donc attendre. S'il est encore vivant, c'est pour une raison. Ils vont forcément le faire sortir à un moment et il saisira cette occasion pour les avoirs, même s'il doute pouvoir y arriver. Il n'est pas capable d'utiliser cette capacité qui lui a permis de se libérer mais en plus son bras gauche peut témoigner qu'il n'est pas en état. C'est là que va qu'il va trouver quoi faire pour s'occuper, le temps qu'on vient le cherche.

Il va prendre une sangle et la poser à terre pour s'assoir accroupie devant et se concentre dessus pour utiliser ce pouvoir, s'ordonnant de faire exploser la sangle.

17 heures plus tard, son ventre se rappelle souvent à lui mais il reste concentrer. Finalement quelque chose va se passer, la sangle n'explose pas, mais elle bouge. Cela fut léger mais elle a bougé. Cela le fit sourire, même si ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait, ce n'est pas trop mal. Il a maintenant compris que reproduire l'explosion est impossible mais qu'utiliser ce pouvoir psychique, qui semble venir plus facilement, va lui permettre de s'en sortir.

Il voit déjà les utilités qu'il va en faire s'il devait être torture, comme arrête les lame avant qu'elle le coupe, le feu avant qu'il le brule, ce ne sera que contre l'électricité qu'il ne pourra rien faire, enfin il pourra toujours agir durant la préparation. Ou bien dans un duel, il pourra toujours dévier les mains pour évite les sorts.

Il va donc recommencer à se concentre pour réussir à l'utiliser quand il veut, ce qui va lui prendre pas mal d'heures, on peut même le compter sur pratiquement une journée. Fière de lui, il va se coucher sur le sol pour se repose, remarquant qu'il n'y a aucun rat, ni aucune araignées et surtout qu'il ne fait pas froid, ni chaud. Il va se réveiller plus tard, le ventre vide mais prêt à commencer son entrainement, la journée, si le fait de se lever et se coucher peut être appelé journée, va lui permet d'utiliser son psyché pour y noter deux découverte.

Première. Il ne peut pas utiliser son psyché n'importe comment, il y a des règles :  
Il ne peut pas tout soulever, cela était limiter plus sur le poids que la quantité Il a fait l'expérience de ne pas pouvoir soulever la pierre qui lui sert de lit mais est capable de soulever les quatre sangles et la couette.  
Et qu'il a une limite de temps, aussi bien pour utiliser le pouvoir que le «recharger». Il ne peut pas soulever, quel que soit le poids et la quantité, plus de une minute l'objet et doit attendre cinq seconde pour recommencer, cinq seconde sans retenter d'utiliser son pouvoir.

Deuxième. Son pouvoir peut servir à repousser des objets. Pour cette capacité, seul une règle régie, mais elle est très conséquente, pouvant se résumer en «incontrôlable et démesurer». S'il utilise, ce qui a couramment appeler «la pousser mortel», il ne peut pas contrôle la puissance, repoussant tous ce qui est à côté de lui. Il a voulu savoir s'il avait une limite, comme avec la psyché, il l'a donc essayé sur le lit de pierre. Celui-ci a été repoussé et fracasser contre le mur. Ce pouvoir allait vraiment l'aider à s'échapper, mais il a évidemment comprit qu'il y avait aussi une limite de temps. Il doit reposer son pouvoir pendant dix minute, ne pouvant plus utilise son psyché.

Après cette découverte et ce potentiel, il a décidé de tenter le tout pour le tout et pousse sa main droite sur son épaule déboité.

Il prend une grand inspiration, étant terrifié, s'arrête avant de commence, se lève, prend la couverture pour la placer dans son bouche comme un baillions, repose sa main sur son bras et prend une grande respiration.

Un bruit claquant rugis survit d'un hurlement abaissé par une couverture. Cela ne sort pas de la pièce mais résonne comme un éco dans celle-ci. S'étant évanouie, il se réveille le lendemain.

Après cela, ce fut assez typique, il a passé la plupart des autre jours à dormir, faire du sport en courant et faisant des pompes pour la forme et voir si son bras gauche est utilisable, dormir, s'entrainer au psys, dormir et recommencer avec le sport. Tous cela pendant une semaine jusqu'à ce qu'il entend un bruit de porte.

Il s'arrête dans son repos et se relève pour voir un vide dans le mur blanc et trois hommes, de corpulence mince, pas très développer, portant des tenues qui sont loin d'être taché de sang. Il comprend, si besoin est, qu'il n'est plus au donjon. Il remarque aussi que l'odeur du sang et les hurlements sont absent, ne laissant rien de plus que de l'air frais rentrer. Il leurs souris et leur fais un signe pour leur demander s'il pouvait les aider, se moquant d'eux. Mais quand il va les voir sortir leur baguette, il s'arrête et deviens sérieux pour se décider à teste ses pouvoirs sur le terrain mais tout ce donc cela résulte est qu'il a mal au ventre, celui-ci gargouillant. Il apprend comme dernière leçon que la faim est un élément essentielle s'il veut non seulement s'entrainer mais surtout utiliser son psychique. Les soupes, ressemblant à de l'eau mais toujours meilleurs que la nourriture du donjon, qu'il voyait chaque fois qu'il se réveille sont vraiment trop peu.

Les sortilèges sortent des baguettes sous son injure silencieux qui le mettre ko. Il sera réveillé à coup de jet d'eau, redécouvrant les joies du lavage des gardes qui cette fois ne vont pas se gêner pour le peloter en le lavant. Il va serrer les fesses et les dents, se laissant faire en comprenant que son entrainement ne lui est d'aucune utilité s'il ne peut pas manger, après tout c'est peut être pareil que dans le cachot.

-Il faut fermer les yeux et se laisser faire si on veut manger, lui a enseigné un geôlier du donjon.

Habiller de beau vêtement et de belle chaine rouge autour des poignets et chevilles, tous relier entre eux, fais de magie qui lui sera impossible à enlever avec un couteau ou même une baguette, le voilà emmener à travers des couloirs qu'il ne reconnaît pas comme ceux qui l'ont mené à son exécution. Il s'en trouve rassure, mais c'est vrai que ses vêtements sont différent que ceux que porterais un future exécuter, même si on l'avait bien habillé pour l'exécution.

Après avoir traversé une porte qui ne fais aucun bruit, il va regarder autour de lui pour voir des murs de couleur chaleureuse, illuminer par un soleil qui lui fit mettre les mains devant les yeux mais on va vite les lui rabaisser en lui demandant de ne pas leurs donner de raison de le frapper maintenant, ne voulant pas l'abimer après l'avoir soigné. C'est vrai que son corps ne porte plus aucune blessure qu'il s'est fait à l'exécution ou durant ses quatre années dans le donjon. Il va se demander si c'est grâce à un sortilège ou si c'est son corps qui s'est soigné de lui-même. Mais cela va lui passer derrière la tête, l'essentiel est qu'il puisse marcher sans douleur, juste fatiguer par le manque de nutrition.

Le couloir qu'il traverse avec cinq gardes, ne portant aucun signe distinctif à part une tenue des plus solennels, qui l'entoure pour former un cercle parfait, est rempli de monde. Il remarque que les voix qu'il entend sont ceux d'autre sorciers habiller pareil, semblant tous plus abrutis les l'un des autres, ressemblant tous à la même chose pour lui, des cible vivant. Ils arrivent devant une porte, ils frappent et attende qu'on leurs disent d'entrer, l'enfant remarquera que la voix est enjoué et féminine.

Et c'est à ce moment qu'on rejoint notre reine Ginny qui fut surpris de voir les cinq gardes, mais surtout le garçon qu'elle pensait mort. Mais elle va vite se ressaisir en demandant à ce qu'on lui expliquer la raison de leurs présences.

-C'est moi qui les ait convoqué, résonne sobrement la voix bien connue de la reine vénérer.

Tous les gardes s'agenouille, l'enfant reste debout lui, regardant la seule porte devant lui, se doutant qu'elle devait venir de là. Les gardes l'insulte et lui ordonne de s'agenouiller. L'enfant les regarde et secoue la tête, refusant de s'agenouiller devant cette reine, se concentrant sur la porte. Les gardes voulurent lui apprendre le respect mais la voix de la Fée noire résonne encore pour dire de le laisser. Les gardes obéissent, s'éloignant, restant derrière lui, tous face à la reine Ginny.

La reine reste dissimuler, utilisant un _Sonorus_ pour se faire entendre de tous. Elle va ordonner au gardes de partir, ceux-ci hésite un instant, ne voulant laisser un criminelle avec la reine présente mais ils obéirent bien vite quand la dites reine hoche la tête pour leur assurer qu'elle pourra gérer. Les gardes disparaisse rapidement, trop content de se débarrasser du prisonnier et surtout de ne pas avoir rencontré la Fée noir qui les terrifie tant. L'enfant va rester à la regarde un instant, l'analysant.

Elle est rousse, ses yeux sont marron et elle habiller divinement bien, selon les propos du garçon qui reste à la surveiller et repère les lieux au cas où. Il pourrait toujours aller vers la fenêtre mais il n'est pas idiot. Il sait que si cette personne est une reine, elle est surtout Ginevra Molly Potter-Black Weasley et le peu qu'il en a entendu, venant de sa famille, est suffisant pour savoir qu'elle est dangereuse, pas très loin du niveau de sa femme, lui donnant aussi sa première leçon sur la relation amoureuse.

Ses parents les insultant de gouine, putes, salopes et autre mots bien colorer sur principe qu'elles sont marier au même sexe mais pour le gamin cela n'a pas d'important, qu'elle aime une femme, un homme, une chèvre ou que sais-je, elle reste une ennemi dangereuse qu'il faut abattre. C'est ce qu'il se répétait avant en se disant que son rêve pourrait se réaliser mais maintenant, maintenant qu'il l'a en face d'elle, en regardant ses yeux, elle est loin d'être comme on l'a décrit. Il ne juge pas sur son pouvoir mais sur son physique. Même quand on vous décrit quelqu'un parfaitement, pouvant précisez sur tous les détails du visage, l'avoir en face de soi change la donne.

Ginny le regarde aussi, surveillant ses moindres mouvements, n'oubliant pas qu'avant d'être un jeune garçon, c'est surtout un terroriste capable de tuer, ayant prouvé qu'il savait manier la baguette. L'enfant va dévier son regard d'elle, passant de son visage à ses mains, pour remarque qu'elles sont devant elle mais assez proche de sa baguette, qu'il voit ressortir du vêtement. Le moindre mouvement est suffisant pour qu'elle le tue. Ses mains fines sont déjà tacher de sang et il n'aimerait pas être la prochaine victime.

Son regard continuer sa déviation sur une corbeille de fruit, présent quand les reines ont un petit creux, restant concentrer dessus quelque instant, le ventre parlant plus fort que la raison. Il va retourner sur l'autre reine, se demandant s'il aurait le temps de prendre un fruit avant de mourir. Chose évidemment fausse, mais que l'estomac hurle que c'est possible pour qui le veut. Évidemment le gamin n'écoute que sa tête et faire taire son ventre qui le fatigue.

L'échange entre la reine et l'enfant dure deux minutes, s'analysant chacun pour le premier qui fera un mouvement. C'est la reine qui va le faire, savant que dans un cas comme ça, c'est plus tôt à elle de faire un pas pour avoir son attention. Un ventre remplie écoute plus celui qui lui a permis, même si dans ce cas, Harmonie à une grande part de responsabilité dans le fait qu'il soit vide. Elle prend une pomme, une calville blanc d'hiver, et lui lancer en ayant toujours l'autre main sur sa baguette.

L'enfant se recule et l'attrape du premier coup, mais la chaine rattachant celle de ses chevilles et poignet est trop court pour qu'il puisse la manger debout. Il va donc immédiatement s'accroupir et manger la pomme, enfin plutôt la dévorer, en de grande boucher, tel une bête sur un morceau de viande. N'ayant aucune manière, même le trognons y passe, se léchant les mains pour ne rien perdre. Trois ans qu'il n'a pas mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon. Sa chair, blanche très fine, tendre, sucrée, juteuse et finement parfumée. Son estomac est d'accord avec lui et lui demande un rab, chose qu'il va lui refuse, voulant essayer d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, maintenant que l'estomac à quelque dans le ventre, pour faire bouger un des fruits. Seulement, comme il l'a deviné, soit cela est trop peu et la faim le paralyse encore, soit c'est les chaines qui lui empêcher d'utiliser ses pouvoirs.

Il relève le regard vers la reine mais avant qu'elle dise quelque chose, la porte du couloir priver s'ouvre, immédiatement l'enfant se met debout et regard cette endroit comme un animal sauvage qui se met sur ses gardes pour voir un vide à l'entrebâillement de la porte. Des bruits de pas résonne, claquant comme un pétard, faisant batte son cœur sur ce rythme. Ginny remarque que l'enfant ne lui prêt plus aucune attention, et c'est vrai qu'il reste concentré sur la personne qui arrive.

Depuis le temps qu'il voulait la voir clairement, il n'allait pas s'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre, surtout que le fait d'avoir eu une pomme de sa part prouve qu'elle n'a aucune attention méchante contre lui, elle ne ressemble pas à ses tortionnaire qui font baisser la garde de la victime en jouant les amie pour ensuite vous faire souffrir.

À mesure que les pas gagnent en volume, l'enfant s'imagine la reine en face de lui, se promettant de ne pas s'agenouiller et de tenir tête à cette Fée noire qui a détruit sa vie. Pourtant, quand son aura apparaît dans la pièce, que sa silhouette est sur le pas de la porte à le regarder de ses émeraude, son cœur se mit à battre bien plus fort, battant à une vitesse bien supérieur a tous ce qu'il a connue. Elle va descendre les escaliers droits en continuant à le fixer, ne lâchant pas ses yeux. Vert et Jaune s'affronte pour savoir qui allait gagner. Ginny se lève de son trône pour accueillir sa femme, mais elle se tait en voyant qu'elle est, elle aussi, concentré sur l'enfant, enfant qui se voit soudain pris de pensée inimaginable.

Devant lui se trouve la Fée noir, la reine sanglante, l'avatar terrestre de la mort, la personne qui hait le plus aux monde Harmonie Morgane Potter-Black. Pourtant il ressent pour elle le même sentiment qu'il avait pour son père les premières années.

Non cela est différent, se dit-il, c'est plus profond.

En effet, il ne met pas longtemps à comprendre qu'il ne ressent pas de la fierté pour elle, non c'est de l'admiration et s'insurge en le comprenant. Lui qui a jurer de la tuer est en admiration devant elle. Il ne peut pas avoir ce genre de sentiment face à elle, face à cette reine qui lui a tout pris.

-Ginny, sa voix ferme mais pas très haute. J'aimerais parler avec cette enfant. Va donc m'attendre dans la salle à manger, les serviteurs vont mettre la table. Je te rejoins dans pas longtemps, cela étant plus un ordre d'une demande, continuant à regarder l'enfant.

Ginny fait un aller-retour entre l'enfant et sa femme puis hoche la tête en lui disant qu'elle l'attendra. L'enfant et Harmonie se regard en chiens de faïence jusqu'à ce que Ginny ferme la porte du couloir. À partir de ce moment, Harmonie s'assis sur son trône l'enfant à terre en même temps en laissant sa jambe gauche plier en appuyant son torse dessus, au cas où elle se lève, ne voulant pas faire les choses après elle, ce qui passerais comme une invitation. Tous deux ne se lâchant pas des yeux en s'installant.

-Je suis Harmonie Morgane Potter-Black, dit-elle de sa voix froide.

Elle lui jette une pomme, comme avait fait sa femme avant. L'enfant l'attrape pour ne pas se la prendre sur la tête, répondant qu'il le sait en lui relançant la pomme d'un mouvement de cuillère comme si c'était une balle. Harmonie la découpe d'un geste de la main en plein milieu de sa trajectoire pour révéler qu'elle est à moitié pourrie.

-Toi et ta famille me causer beaucoup d'ennui. Commence-t-elle en rangeant sa baguette de sureau.  
-Toi et ta monarchie m'avez détruit ma vie, répond-t-il avec insolence d'un ton assez net.

Il est conscient à qui il parle mais s'en fiche, il préfère mourir en lui tenant tête que lui parler avec respect. Énerver, Harmonie l'est, mais elle se retient en se disant que cela ne fait que commencer et qu'elle doit être patient, dans tous les cas elle lui fera payer plus tard. Elle lui sourit en ne le lâchant toujours pas du regard. Cela l'amuse d'avoir enfin un adversaire qui n'a pas peur d'elle.

-Ton père a voulu détruit mon pouvoir avec sa loi, même s'il s'est bien cacher, c'est lui qui à tout organisé. Il savait pourtant dans quoi il s'engageait et n'a pas hésiter à vous faire plonger avec lui, commence-t-elle médiatrice en utilisant le sortilège de _Legilimens_.

L'enfant ne va se rendre compte de rien, n'ayant pas vraiment l'habitude de subir ce sort. Mais Harmonie va pas vraiment être content, sa tête ne recèle aucun souvenir de sa famille, comme les rapports l'annonçais. Elle doit avouer être déçu d'être arrivé au même point qu'eux.

-Vous nous auriez aussi tôt considérer comme des ennemie, répond-t-il après avoir eu un léger mal de tête qu'il met sur le compte du manque de nutrition.

Harmonie soupire intérieurement, elle aurait aimé que cela soit plus amusant mais se dit en même temps que si tout se passait comme d'habitude, elle en serait déçue.

-Je n'ai exécuté que le bureaucrate. La famille n'a suivi que s'il était complice. Tes frère aurait certainement suivit mais pas toi. Sourit-elle en appuyant sa tête sur son pousse, index et majeur pour moquer un faux ennui.  
-Le résultat est le même. Sourit-il aussi, se fichant bien de ses paroles. Ses actes, sa façon de penser ne sont nullement pousser par son père.  
-Et c'est à moi qu'incombe la faute ?, demande-t-elle avec une ironie en se retenant de rire.  
-Qu'est que tu me veux Harmonie ?, soupire-t-il en baissant sa jambe et appuyant sa tête sur sa main droit, elle-même appuyer par son coude sur sa jambes.

Finalement elle perd son sang-froid à ce moment et lui lance le sortilège de _Bloclang_. L'enfant ne va rien pouvoir faire, se retrouvant avec la langue collé sur le palet. L'enfant va secouer la tête, tentant de la décoller, mais il va s'arrêter en entendant ses mots, se reconcentrant pour ne pas abandonner la guerre, la voyant avec sa baguette braquer sur lui, une aura noir s'élevant derrière elle.

-Tu dois comprendre que je peux être très joueuse et que si tu es encore vivant c'est parce que j'ai des projets pour toi, mais appeler moi encore une seul fois par mon prénom, tutoie moi encore une fois, et je te fais perdre ta putain de chance en te faisant vite comprendre que mes prison sont un paradis comparer à ma colère. Sa voix noire révèle sa maitrise en toute situation.

A traverse ses mot, on sent sa colère et sa rage. L'enfant sentit tous sa peau frissonner, sa nuque noyé de sensation de sueur et son cœur être prêt à faire un arrêt cardiaque. Harmonie voit ses petit détaille, même si son attitude et ses geste ne le trahisse, montrant qu'il a l'habitude de vivre dans la peur, elle peut voir ses poiles et ses yeux, qui sont revenue se fixer à elle après le choc du maléfice, trembler de peur. Elle décide de continuer à lui faire perdre pied, retrouvant son air joueuse.

-Ce qui serait stupide après ses trois passé à attendre, dit-elle d'un ton des plus sérieux mais au aussi joueuse qu'au début.

L'enfant écarquille les yeux, se refusant à cette constatation.

Elle ne peut que mentir, elle ne peut pas être cette personne de l'infirmerie, se dit-il en se maudissant de sa stupidité.

-Maintenant que le jeu est fini, je vais être plus clair. Je vais te laisser un choix. Soit tu acceptes les idéaux de ton père et tu meurs pour eux en acceptant que tu mérites ce qu'il t'arrive, de mon point de vue. Soit tu reconnais que tu as été manipulé par ton père qui t'a monté la tête contre moi alors qu'il est le seul responsable de tout ça, ouvrant les yeux.

Elle lance le sortilège de l'impérium sur l'enfant qui va se lever sur le champ contre sa volonté pour ensuite le relâcher et le laisser debout.

-Sache que je te laisse ce choix car ta démonstration durant ses années, et surtout il y a une semaine, m'a impressionné et que je veux t'avoir auprès de moi. Je ne t'ai pas mentis il y a trois ans, si tu me rejoins, tu auras le pouvoir d'accomplir ce que tu désires le plus. Elle reste sobre en le disant, redevenue droit et royale.

Elle annule le sortilège de _Bloclang_ , l'enfant tousse et fait bouger sa langue à nouveau libre. Il regarde la reine, baisse les yeux en réfléchissant.

Donc je dois choisir entre les opinions de mon père et celle de la reine. C'est pas vraiment ce que j'appelle une liberté, analyse-t-il pour lui-même.

Si c'est elle qui était présent à l'infirmerie, cela signifie qu'elle l'a mis à l'épreuve depuis le début, étant sérieux dans sa proposition. L'enfant rigole de l'ironie de la situation, c'est la personne qui hais le plus qui lui a donné le seul espoir de survivre à ses années de prison. Ils y a trois ans, avant de se faire capturer, sa mentalité aurait été de choisir la première option, se battant pour le monde de son père, étant sa marionnette, mais après avoir connue l'enfer des trois ans de donjon, qui lui ont appris qu'il ne peut compter que sur lui-même à se battre que pour lui, d'avoir perdue tous ses ancienne motivation pour cette guerre et surtout avoir été trahis par sa famille. Il se pose réellement la question de ce qu'il va choisir.

En vérité, son choix est déjà fait, et il a du mal à croire qu'un jour il dirait et ferais ce qui va faire mais la réalité est là. Il veut vivre, ayant un nouvelle objectif à atteindre, ayant envie d'en connaitre plus sur la magie, de pouvoir utiliser ses pouvoir sans honte et sans à avoir à faire attention, sans à avoir à se faire frapper dessus pour un oui ou un non. Il a envie d'être libre. De vivre une vie de sorcier sans que personne ne lui disse ce qu'il ne doit pas faire. Et si c'est ce qu'Harmonie lui propose, il est prêt à accepter.

Il serre les poings et regard la reine une dernière fois dans les yeux avant de soupirer en se mordant la lèvre inférieur pour ronger son frein avant de tomber sur ses genou, posant sa tête et ses poing serré à s'en blanchir les jointures à terre.

-Je me soumets à votre majesté. Donner moi le pouvoir d'accomplir mon objectif. Donner moi le pouvoir de tuer ma famille. Grogne-t-il.

Cela surpris Harmonie qui sourit, voyant que cela avance mieux que ce qu'elle espérait malgré le démarrage difficile. Enfin elle n'était pas bête, elle se doutait bien que les prochaines années allait être très intéressant pour elle et surtout très difficile. Elle sait que cette enfant sera difficile à utiliser, devant s'en faire une armes à contrôler le plus tôt possible pour éviter les débordements, elle jouait avec le feu à cette instant, mais si elle réussir, cette incendie pourrait détruit tous ses ennemie et assoir son pouvoir sur les Royaume-Unis magique mais aussi assurer sa pérennité. Elle lui ordonne de se redresser, ce qu'il va faire en restant à genou.

-Tu as fait le meilleurs choix. Quel est ton nom ?, demande-t-elle avec un sourire.  
\- Son Nosferatyme Yusfergole, répond-t-il avec acidité, content de pouvoir commencer sa nouvelle vie en oubliant très vite ce moment de sa vie.

La reine la regarde un peu surpris que quelqu'un donne un prénom aussi peu banal. Elle demande à ce qu'il lui épelle, ce qui va faire en la voilant prendre une feuille et un stylo pour l'écrire. Il va voir la reine se concentre sur son nom pendant quelque seconde, celle-ci décidant de trouver un nouveau, plus court et plus simple. Quelque rature plus tard Son Nosfertyme Yusfergole, elle trouve ce qu'elle désire. Elle jette le cahier sur le côté et regarde l'enfant qui ne comprend pas ce qu'elle faisait.

La reine lève sa baguette, fais un mouvement et lance un sortilège qui brise les chaine du prisonnier. L'enfant regard ses poignets, il pourrait s'enfuir mais il n'en fait rien, ayant vraiment décidé de rester, surtout qu'il ne ferait pas un pas avant de comprendre qu'il n'est plus en vie. Elle refait un autre mouvement et prononce une formule en latin qui lui semble inconnue. De la poudre blanche sort de sa baguette pour dessiner un pentagramme devant lui, des symboles bizarres autour. La reine lui ordonne de se mettre en son centre. L'enfant va regard le pentagramme un moment, surpris des sortilèges utilisés pour ensuite immédiatement rentrer dedans et se placer comme demander. Harmonie va récite une autre formule et la poudre va disparait, laissant sa marque sur le sol qui va s'illuminer, remplissant les pleins d'une substance noir visqueuse. L'enfant est certes courageuse mais là il est certain qu'il va le regretter. Il va cependant se taire et écoute la reine.

-Nous allons maintenant passer à tes vœux, donne-t-elle comme seuls explications, sans s'inquiète de son état de tresse.

Avant que l'enfant ait pu comprendre, elle lui pose une question de manière solennelle, étant très claire.

-Sonnyus. Jures-tu de me servir et t'obéir à tous mes ordres, quel qu'il soit ?, résonne sa voix solennel

Il va arrêter de cherche à comprendre ce sceau dans lequel il est, ayant déjà fait son choix. Il prendre une grande respiration et prononce distinctement en cachant tous sentiments.

-Je le jure.  
-Jure tu de défendre la monarchie en place ?, fait-elle de la même voix  
-Je jure de défendre votre monarchie.

Précité-il pour qu'elle soit sûr qu'il ne tente rien dans ses vœux. Elle va en sourire, contente de cette précision qui lui avait échappé mais apporte plus que ce qu'elle désire.

-Jure-tu de ne pas me trahir ?  
-Je le jure, dit-il avec facilité.

Harmonie donne un coup de baguette et le sceau engloutir le nouvellement nommée Sonnyus. Il va hurler de douleur, sentant des brulures partout sur le corps pendant une dizaine de seconde devant une Harmonie qui le regard fixement. Quand tous s'arrête, Sonnyus tombe à terre, haletant, reprenant sa respiration, de la fumée lui sortant du corps, le sceau ayant disparue. Harmonie souris contente que cela ait marché, chose donc elle n'était pas sûr.

Il va se relever en demandant ce qu'il s'est passé. Harmonie va lui répondre en lui donnant un petit exemple. Elle lui ordonne de s'agenouiller et Sonnyus est pris d'un drôle de sensation, entendant dans sa tête la voix qui résonne, répétant encore et encore l'ordre donnée. Il va se plaquer les mains sur les oreilles, ayant mal à la tête, jusqu'à s'agenouiller, là il n'entendra plus rien et ne souffre plus de migraine. Il comprit ainsi comment cela marche.

Chaque ordre résonnera de plus en plus fort dans sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'il obéisse. Harmonie se lève et s'approche, elle lui ordonne de ne pas bouger. L'ordre résonne, il reste immobile et cela s'arrête. Décidant de faire un test de ce sortilège, il bouge un bras sous couvert qu'il est engourdit, mais l'ordre résonne de nouveau. Même si l'ordre est exécuté, il restera valide jusqu'à la satisfaction de reine. Elle se trouve devant lui, le dominant complétement, elle pose sa baguette sur son épaule gauche.

-Désormais, Son Nosferatyme Usfergole, tu porteras le prénom de Sonnyus. Sonnyus X, ordonne-telle en passant la baguette sur l'épaule droite et la soulevant pour la poser sur sa tête. Ancient prisonnier, tu as gagné ma grâce royale en devenant mon serviteur personnelle, obéissant à tous mes ordres. Tu n'as plus de passé. Ton présent et ton avenir sont d'être avec moi à m'obéir. Compris ?  
-Oui ma reine, répond-t-il d'une voix clair, abandonnant sans problème son ancienne vie, n'en tirant que les connaissances qu'il a aujourd'hui.  
-Lève-toi maintenant. Tu es invité à la table royale.

Elle s'éloigne de lui pour partir mais elle fut tentée de s'amuser. Quand l'enfant va se relever pour aller vers elle, elle va lui dire de s'arrête et de venir à elle à quatre patte. L'enfant voulut demande de répète mais la voix le fait sans problème et c'est avec aucune dignité qu'il obéit. Il se met donc à quatre pattes et vite la rejoindre. Une fois à côté d'elle, elle va lui permettre de se relever et marcher trois pas derrière elle.

Ils partent ainsi dans le couloir privé, décorer somptueusement avec des couleurs vives et riches, se mêlant très bien. Durant ce trajet silencieux où la reine le surveille du regard grâce à un jeu de miroir, l'enfant repense aux conséquences de son acte. Le voilà maintenant sous les ordres d'une dominatrice qui ne va pas hésiter, et l'a prouvé immédiatement, à profiter de lui. Mais il s'en fiche car elle lui promit le pouvoir de tuer sa famille.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

…Je me souviendrais toujours de la premier fois que la reine et moi nous somme rencontrer. J'ai fait le malin, la haïssant, aveugle que j'étais. Mais j'ai vite déchanté quand elle s'est énervée en montrant son vrai visage, comprenant que je n'avais aucune chance. Elle et moi avons passé une sorte d'accord, elle veut que je lui obéis au doigt et à l'œil, moi en lui demandant de me donner le pouvoir de tuer ma famille, chose qu'elle m'a immédiatement permit de faire deux semaine après, afin d'être sûr que tous se passe comme elle le désire. Elle m'a présenté sa femme que je connaissais déjà mais que par pur politesse j'ai jouée l'ignorant. Harmonie me présenta comme leur serviteur personnel, précisant que si elle a besoin de quelque chose, elle devait me le demander car les ordres de Ginny sont comme la parole d'Harmonie précise-t-elle pour nous deux. J'ai hoché la tête et ait commencé à manger avec eux, apprenant à me tenir en leur compagnie. J'ai essayé, durant ce premier repas, de faire attention à mes mouvements mais pas assez car je me faisant tout le temps reprendre par une Harmonie au visage sévère et une Ginny qui me faisais des signes. En y réfléchissant maintenant, parlant avec recul et ce que j'ai appris, je pense que je referais les mêmes erreurs au prochain repas avec elle, s'il y a prochain repas. Je le sais car ce que j'ai appris sur le monde de la monarchie est qu'il n'est pas pour moi. Je suis plus un enfant des rues que celui d'un palais. Maintenant j'ai juste à faire en sort que le garçon des rues face attention à ses mouvements pour ne pas mourir avant d'avoir atteint son objectif.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Journal de Sonnyus, daté du 4 décembre 2016. Trouver dans ses affaires pendant une de ses missions le 8 janvier2025.


	3. Un esprit retors

s/8570090/1/L-ascension-de-la-f%C3%A9e-noire

Bonjours à tous. Nouvelle semaine, nouveau chapitre. J'espère que celui-ci va vous plaire. Si vous avez un problème, je vous invite à laisser un commentaire. J'ai entendue certain dire que je faisais du Serf-insert avec le perso. C'est à moitié vrai. Je suis un joueur invétérer et un sociopathe à tentant schizophrène mais rassurer vous, je ne me soigne pas. Tous ça pour dire que mes écrit sont en quelque sorte ce que beaucoup appelle du Serf-Insert mais en vérité j'écris mes histoire sans mettre de nom sur les gens et comme je suis un foutue fainéant, je mets les surnoms que je donne à chaque classe de personnage. Donc remplacer Sonnyus et tout autre nom par ce que vous voulez, un nom n'est rien de plus d'un mot pour définir quelqu'un, si vous avez envie de l'appelle «Enfant de dix ans battue, torturé, violé, soumis et lâche.» Allez s'y moi je l'appelle Sonnyus.

Disclamer : J.K Rowling est la personne qui a créé l'univers originel, Lusaphira est l'auteur qui a créé l'univers de ma fanfiction. J'ai eus son autorisation pour publier en me basant à la sienne, mes chapitres passant par son jugement avant d'être publié pour respecter à 100% son univers. Ne m'appartiennent que le héros et sa famille.

Attention. Cette fanfiction est une Fan Fiction M. Pour ceux qui ne m'ont jamais lu, sachez que cela signer que tous peut arriver, ni plaçant aucune limite. Cela peut aller du viol au meurtre, de la prostitution à la perversion. Mes chapitres ne seront pas stable, vous remarquerez que celui-ci est long, mais cela ne signifie pas que le prochain le sera, je poserai un minimum de 3000mot mais j'écrirais chaque chapitre jusqu'à un point clé que j'ai prévu. Vous voilà prévenus, maintenant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre : Un esprit retors.

C'est une belle journée aujourd'hui, les oiseaux chante, la pluie est partir depuis hier pour laisser un arc en ciel, les récoltes sont bonne. Cette journée promette d'être des plus magnifiques. Pourtant, dans une chambre du palais, éloigner des monarques mais assez proche pour y être en cinq minutes, relier par un réseau de communication personnelle, se trouve un garçon qui dort dans un lit spacieux. Cette enfant est un ancien prisonnier et cela fait maintenant Huit mois, trois semaines et deux jours qu'il est au service de la reine Harmonie Morgane Potter-Black.

Le réveille se mit à sonner pendant plusieurs seconde avant d'être projeté à terre, sans être toucher, pour s'arrêter de gémir. Se redressant du lit, l'enfant, qui se nomme maintenant Sonnyus, regarde l'heure à terre pour voir qu'il faut qu'il se lève immédiatement s'il veut profiter de cette journée.

Il ouvre sa buanderie pour prendre ses affaires, ne pouvant empêcher des souvenir le hanter.

Cela remonte à la premier nuit qu'il a passé dans sa chambre, elle était grand, cinq voir six fois plus grande que sa prison. L'enfant fut émerveiller, demandant plusieurs fois si c'était vraiment sa chambre et pas celle d'un autre et à chaque fois, Harmonie, qui avait faire le déplacement personnellement, ce qui est très étrange et loin de ses habitude, lui répondait que oui c'est sa chambre. Il fut hyper content, visitant dans tous les sens ce lieu de bonheur. Quand l'heure pour lui de se coucher arriva, découvrant le couvre-feu pour la premier fois, il fut déçu mais dû obéir. Il se lava avant de se mettre dans ses premiers habits faits pour dormir.

Il s'installa dans son lit et voulut plonger dans son sommeil, l'excitation étant redescendu durant sa douche chaude, sa première depuis aussi longtemps qu'il s'en rappelle, mais quelque chose le bloquait. Ce n'était pas les ténèbres, il en était, et est, habitué, s'en faisant ses amis. Il avait comme l'impression que ce n'était pas les mêmes ténèbres, qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui l'observait au loin. Il trouvait cela dérangeant.

L'espace qui l'entourent était oppressant, trop pour lui. Il se tournait et se retournait dans tous les sens, n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil pendant des heures. Il se leva en allumant la lumière, regardant autour de lui pour ne voir rien que le vide. Il éteint pour replonger dans son lit mais fut reprit de cette même impression. Décidant que s'en était de trop, il se leva et partir vers son placard avec un coussin et une couverture pour dormir dedans, la porte étant fermé à clé de l'intérieur. Il ferma les yeux et comme par mirage, sa peur s'évanouie, ayant l'impression de retrouver son obscurité qui lui manquait trop.

Il dormir d'un sommeil lourde, se levant uniquement quand il entendit qu'on frappait à la porte de sa chambre. Plus tard, en regardant plusieurs livres, il apprit que c'était psychique et que pour lutter contre ça, il faut y aller doucement, s'habituer à son environnement. S'habituer, c'est ce qu'il a fait en dormant deux semaine de plus dans le placard, un mois depuis son arrivé.

Prenant ses vêtements, il sort de la chambre pour aller dans la salle de bain, traversant les couloirs qu'il connait maintenant comme sa poche. Personne n'est encore lever, il fait exprès pour ne pas être déranger le matin, mais porte comme même son masque en cas d'imprévue. En effet, si sa chambre est grande, inférieur de peu en taille à celle qu'on donne aux invités, largement en dessous de celle de ses maitresses, elle ne possède pas de salle de bain. Sonnyus doit à chaque fois parcourir plusieurs mètre dans les couloirs pour aller dans les douche communes, quittant la zone semi-priver, car il n'est pas vraiment dans celle de la royauté et encore moins dans celle des inférieur, pour aller dans la salle de bain commune.

Elle est assez grand, vide de toute présence, il ouvre l'eau chaude, profitant de ses biens faits pour s'étirer et réveiller ses membres encore endormit. Il ne risque pas d'être déranger, encore moins après l'incendie qui a précéder cet endroit. Pour vous expliquer, il faudrait que nous revenions dans le temps de cinq mois, trois mois après son ascension auprès de la reine.

Durant ce laps de temps, il avait appris comment ce passerais ses journées, à être bien vue d'Harmonie, obéir à ses ordres et surtout se faire discret pour avoir accès à tous ce dont il a besoin. Après deux semaines, il put enfin aller à la bibliothèque, apprenant pour ses problèmes psychologie, mais aussi les lois de la monarchie et surtout lire ses premiers livres de magie. Au début de l'année, il put même les emporter dans sa chambre pour les étudier, notant tous dans un cahier rouge non saturé. Recopiant et faisant le lien à des références d'autre livre.

Les jours passant, se ressemblant à la différence de son savoir qui ne cessait de s'améliorer. Mais il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il suscitait pas mal de jaloux auprès des noble. Lui, un enfant sortir de nulle part, devenant un proche de la grand reine Évidemment c'est plus compliquer, il n'a de proche que la proximité lors des audiences, restant assis à terre, appuyer sur le trône pour se faire caresser les cheveux par la Reine qui le traitais littéralement comme un chien Enfin, il n'allait pas tarder à apprendre quand il fut le plus faible, le moins surveiller, l'heure de douche. Pendant qu'il se lavait, il entendait des bruits derrière lui. Habituer, étant des douche commune, il ne fit pas attention aux dix garde qui rentrait en repérant leur cible.

-Mais c'est le petit toutou de la reine. Rigole l'un des hommes dont les rire sont suivit par les autre.

Immédiatement Sonnyus écarquille les yeux en se retournant face aux hommes, portant encore son masque. Il toisait chaque homme, remarquant bien la différence musculaire entre lui et chacun t'entre eux. Il ne fait pas le poids et c'est tête haute qu'il voulut sortir, ne finissant pas son lavage, préférant se replier mais cela n'allait pas se passer comme ça. L'un des hommes lui bloque le passage, demandant à ce qu'il reste ici. La fête ne faisant que commencer.

Il serre les poings et s'éloigne en les regardant chacun. Il entendit la porte se fermer à clé, le laissant avec ses dix hommes. Il fait face à chacun d'eux. Le premier s'avance vers lui, celui-ci semble être le chef de la bande. Il lui expliqua ce qu'il les énervait chez lui, à savoir sa provenant avec la reine quand eux sont obliger de mourir pour avoir son attention, et encore en tant que chiffre sur un papier qui était à peine regarder. L'enfant n'en pris même pas compte, il se fout de la raison, il va passer un seul quart-d'heure dans les prochaine minute et la raison n'est rien de plus qu'une information inutile.

Une fois que l'homme a finis, il se trouve assez proche de l'enfant. Celui-ci, ne pouvant éviter le combat, décide à ne pas se laisser faire. Il attaque le premier en frappant dans les bijoux de famille du chef typé Européen, comme lui, qui se plie en deux avant d'être à terre et frapper à coup de pied par le gamin avant que les neuf autre lui saute dessus et le passe à tabac, il y avait de tout, que ce soit du type Noir à l'Indien en passant par l'asiatique, tous des hommes malgré que les douches était mixtes.

L'enfant ne pouvait utiliser «la pousser mortel» car il a besoin de se concentre, il ne supporta pas les coups pour finir par tomber inconscient. Ce qui arrêta les hommes fut le fait que quelqu'un voulut rentrer dans la salle de bain. Ce fut le capitaine Éduita, qu'un soldat a été cherché pour faire remarquer que la porte était fermée, comprenant que quelque chose se passait. Quand il arriva, il vit ses hommes reculer, l'enfant en sang à terre, son masque encore sur lui.

Quand il demande une explication, après avoir ordonné qu'on l'emmène à l'infirmerie. Ils vont se justifier le fait qu'il les a attaqué et qu'ils se sont défendue. Ne pouvant prouver le contraire, et surtout parce qu'il était d'accord avec eux sur le fait de lui donner une leçon, il ne leur dit rien.

L'enfant se réveille à l'infirmerie, une horrible douleur à la tête. Son corps est remplie de bleue et blessure. Il va rester allonger en essayant de ne pas bouger pour avoir le moins mal possible. Quand l'infirmière vient le voir, elle lui raconta qu'il a été retrouvé dans les douches communes. Il demanda depuis combien de temps il était inconscient. Il apprit ainsi qu'il est resté inconscient trois jours et surtout qu'il devrait rester une semaine au lit, afin que ses blessures guérissent, évitant tout effort en sortant.

Évidemment la reine fut mise au courant et la réaction fut immédiatement, elle n'aime pas qu'on touche à ses jouets. Elle mena son enquête et quand elle les vit, elle s'arrêta d'un coup, comme frapper d'une épiphanie. Elle sourit, décidant d'en profiter, les faisant juste surveiller distraitement sans donner suite.

Pendant le rétablissement de Sonnyus, il demanda s'il pouvant avoir de la lecture. On lui propose des bandes dessinées sorcier, les images s'animant grâce à la magie. Il les refusa et demanda plutôt un livre précis, se trouvant dans sa chambre. On lui dit qu'on verrait, et ils ont vu. Il dut rester trois jours à rien faire avant qu'on lui donne enfin son livre noir et assez volumineux Les sombres potions de Phineas Bourne.

Évidemment, le titre fit rebuter l'infirmière qui repartie aussi vite, ne voulant pas savoir pourquoi il lit cela et ce qu'il y a dedans, Sonnyus ne la calcula pas. Elle fera un rapport à la reine qui doit l'avoir demandé quotidiennement comme il l'a deviné. Il se dépêcha de feuilleter le livre qui recèle tellement de potion, tous plus horrible les l'un des autre, que peu de personne ont pu le lire en entier, encore moins se concentrer pour connaitre tous les potions. C'était sans compter sur la psychopathie/sociopathie et la mémoire de l'enfant.

Il trouva la potion dont il avait lu un extrait rapidement une nuit d'insomnie, à la lumière de la bougie _. Potion de contrôle partiel_. Il en note tous les ingrédients. En continuant de lire, il remarque une potion qui lui sera parfait pour faire assouvir sa vengeance notant aussi les ingrédients. En analysant sa liste, il remarqua que tous cela sera facile à avoir pour lui, suffit juste d'être très «gentil» et discret, se doutant d'après son acte, cela sera difficile à réobtenir.

Les jours passent et Sonnyus sortie pour reprendre ses activités habituelle, faisant plusieurs recherche sur qui était les hommes qui l'avait agressé. Trois jours après, il le savait par un garde qui avouait facilement, ne les portant pas dans son cœur. Ils se faisaient appeler la bande des musclés, et les blessures de Sonnyus sont une preuve qu'ils sont en effet très musclés, de vraies brute.

Il va profiter des deux jours que demande le rassemblement des ingrédients et le chaudron par l'herboriste de la cour, jouant sur les non-dits pour faire croire à une demande de la reine, pour prend quelque notes et préparer son plan sans omettre aucun détail.

Une fois qu'il a tous, il partir le soir même pour se cacher sur le toit, à l'abri, dans le froid. Contrairement au début, il pouvait maintenant se balader librement dans le palais, ayant eus la confiance suffisant sans avoir besoin d'être surveiller, en tous cas c'est ce qu'il croyait et ça ne l'empêchait pas de toujours vérifié derrière lui.

Il se mit au travail, travaillant tous la nuit en utilisant tous ses réserves de bougie. L'air froid de l'hiver couvrait l'odeur mais ne lui facilita pas la tâche de maintenir les bougies et le chaudron allumé. Encore heureux qu'il put protéger les flammes de bougie avec un bouchon de verre autour et que le vent soufflait dans une direction précis, permettant de protéger le feu avec son corps.

Quand le soleil vient enfin lui chatouiller le corps, il finissait la deuxième potion. Au vue de la rareté de ceux-ci, il les mit dans des flacons. Il eut quatre Potion de Contrôle Partiel et quatre autres de Salive de Phénix. Il cacha tout cela dans sa chambre sous des latte après avoir imposé un symbole d'invisibilité, savant que cela ne fera pas vraiment long feu si on cherche vraiment. Il garde une fiole de chaque dans ses poche, cacher sous sa cape.

La journée se passa comme à son habitude, il attendit d'avoir une ouverture. Celle-ci se présent à lui quand la journée se termine. Il croisant le capitaine Éduita, l'arrêtant en étant encore en tenue.

-Que puis-je pour vous ?, demanda-t-il en cachant mal la haine qu'il a pour lui mais devant rester poli devant une représentation de la reine.  
-On m'envoie, dit-il juste en lui tendant une petite flasque en argent.

Le capitaine regard la flasque, demandant ce que c'est. L'enfant lui dit qu'il faut boire. Il ne peut prononcer le nom de ses reines ou même parlez d'elles sans leur présence à cause d'un sortilège que la Fée noir lui à imposer sur la langue, afin d'éviter d'être mêlée à toute affaires dont elle ne serait pas au courant ou même éviter d'être découvert s'il y a interrogatoire.

Le capitaine ouvrir, sentant la boisson, l'enfant lui fit remarque son manque de confiance, continue à jouer avec les non-dits. Le capitaine regard l'enfant, terrifié en pensant que cela doit être une mise à l'épreuve en étant surveillé. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui d'instinct buvant aussi vite même en ne voyant personne, trop terrifié. Après avoir bue une gorger, l'homme fit une légère grimasse que l'enfant pris en note.

-C'est amère, se plaint-il.

L'enfant hoche la tête, se promettant d'essayer de trouver un moyen de cacher le goût. L'homme eut la tête qui tourne légèrement, demandant si c'était de l'alcool. L'enfant secoue la tête en attendant qu'il ouvre les yeux pour capter son regard. Il le regard intensément pour voir enfin ses pupilles comprimer.

-Capitaine Éduita, l'appela-t-il d'une voix calme, sans aucune émotion.

Le capitaine va répondre présent. L'enfant va lui parler pendant deux minute pour ensuite voir se pupille reprendre une taille normal. L'homme va redemander si c'est de l'alcool, comme s'il attendait la réponse depuis longtemps. L'enfant resecoue la tête, reprenant la flasque en inclinant la tête pour le saluer et repartir pour aller avec la reine, ayant eus la permission de manger avec elle et sa femme, notant tous ce qu'il a découvert sur son cobaye.

L'homme le regardait partir, ne comprenant pas vraiment mais, encore sur l'idée que cela est un test de loyauté, il regarde encore autour de lui, mettant ses mains en poche. Il remarque qu'il a une petite fiole de 50cl dans celle de gauche et un petit paquet d'allumette dans l'autre. Il repartit en souriant, retournant à la cafétéria. Il demanda où se trouvait la bande des musclés, surprenant l'interlocuteur qu'était son second, d'entendre pour la premier fois de sa bouche ce surnom. En vérité, il n'y avait qu'eux qui s'appelait la «bande des musclés».

Il reçut comme même l'information de par son rang. Ils étaient à table, mangeant ensemble. Il les rejoint pour s'assoir avec eux. Les soldats le regard faire étonner.

-Soldat. Je veux que vous me rejoigniez au plus vide dans les douches, j'ai à vous parler, dit-il d'une voix solennelle.

Il partit après ça, surprenant tous ses soldat qui le regard partir. Il va ensuite partir directement dans la réserve d'eau des douches pour y verser une potion qu'il avait dans sa poche gauche. Une fois que celle-ci est bien mélanger, il va aller devant la porte de la salle dans les douches commune et attendre que les soldats arrivent.

Quelque dizaine de minute après, et trois sorciers rentrant et sortant, ils arrivent tous accueillie par un capitaine qui souris en leur ouvrant la porte. Il ordonne à ceux dans la douche de sortir immédiatement. Les sorciers présents le regardaient surpris, il hurla l'ordre en ordonnant l'obéissance. Étant un ordre direct, tout le monde disparait en deux minutes. Une fois seul avec les dix autres, il ferme la porte et les invite à se déshabiller pour rentrer dans les douches. Il les rejoint, cachant sa baguette dans l'arrière d'un casier. Ils posent leurs affaires à l'entrée, rentrant dans les douches nues. Une fois qu'il fut tous attentif, il commença à parler en demandant le silence.

-Messieurs. J'aimerais vous félicité pour votre acte contre l'enfant, continue-t-il de sa voix solennel.

Les Musclés ne compris pas mais n'ont pas le temps de poser une question qu'il continue.

-J'aurais aimé vous félicitez plus tôt, même si je l'ai déjà fait le lendemain, je n'ai pas vraiment pu vous récompensez.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de fêter quoique ce soit, même la naissance de son fils de deux mois il ne l'a fêté avec personne. Mais à ce moment l'avarice les possède. Le mot «récompense» les fit arrêter de se poser des questions.

-Seulement, c'est une récompense spéciale, je vous la donnerais après les douches. Aller on s'active, laver moi ses muscles que vous entretenez !, aboie-t-il ses ordres.

Trop content d'avoir une récompense, il se dépêche de se laver. L'eau coule le long de leurs corps musclé, tombant à terre, inondant la salle donc l'eau va s'évaporer avec le soleil. Une fois qu'ils ont finis, ayant parlé de tout et de rien comme de parfait soldat, la pièce est remplie de buée et inonder. Le capitaine regarde autour et leur dit que cela sera parfait. Il leur demande de s'aligner, ce qu'ils vont faire, en sortant pour rejoindre leurs affaires en leurs posant une question.

-Dit-moi, vous savez ce que c'est que la Salive de phénix ?, d'une voix enjouée.

Tous se regardais, faisant bien comprendre que si on les appelait les muscler, c'est vraiment parce qu'ils n'ont rien dans la tête mais tous ont au moins compris que ça à un rapport avec leurs cadeau.

-C'est une potion qu'on peut trouver dans un grimoire de Phineas Bourne, un grand Potionnistes. Continue-t-il en comprenant qu'ils ont l'intelligence d'un moineau.

Il se dirige vers ses affaires.

-La Salive du phénix est une potion qui a la particularité de transformé tous substance mélanger en combustible. Cela marche avec n'importe quelle matière, liquide, solide, même l'air si vous arriver à le transformer en vapeur.

Il prend ses allumette de ses affaires, fermant son casier, et reviens vers eux. Tous le regarde étonner, voulant savoir où était le rapport. Quand il revient avec les allumettes, ce fut encore plus confus.

-50cl de potion dans 7,50L d'eau permet qu'une goutte devienne hautement inflammable. Je sais que vous êtes assez intelligent pour vous dire que cela à un rapport avec votre récompense.

Ils sourissent tous aux mots récompense, le capitaine les accompagne.

-C'est simple, avant que vous ne veniez, j'ai versé 50cl de cette potion dans le réservoir de 500L utiliser pour cette salle. Cela a donc amoindrit l'effet, forçant ainsi à verser plus que quelque goute pour réussir un belle incendie, finit-il sur un rire léger.

Tous les hommes compris à ce moment quand il leur a dit pour la potion et le réservoir. Il comprenne aussi pour les allumettes à la fin de la phrase et allaient courir pour l'arrêter mais glisse à cause de l'eau en tombant à terre, ne pouvant l'arrêter. Il sort l'allumette en continuant à rire puis finis sur un air sérieux et une voix grave.

-Adieux bande d'enfoiré.

Bien plus loin à ce moment, Sonnyus coupa son morceau de viande en l'analysant, mordant dedans quand le feu est lancé.

-Je trouve la viande un peu trop cuit, fit remarquer la reine Ginny, mâchant difficilement.  
-Si je puis me permettre _Your Highness_ , attira-t-il son attention en ayant la bouche fermée et aucune sauce autour de la bouche. Ceci est une viande qui a besoin d'un long temps de cuisson afin que l'arôme et le gout soit au mieux.  
-Tu semble t'y connaitre, fit remarque la reine sanglante.

Il ne va rien dire de plus, remangeant un morceau, préférant le silence de ce repas, surtout celui qui précède la tempête, les deux seconde avant que tout s'agite sans qu'on s'attend à quelque chose sont vraiment les plus bénis, car elle sera ce que nous nous rappellerons durant la catastrophe, notre souvenir du moment bénis avant que tous commence.

Repenser à ce souvenir sous le fit bien rire, c'est vrai que ce fut son premier meurtre organiser, l'eau du réservoir se régénère tous les jours, la potion disparaissant avec. Il finit de se laver, sortant pour s'habiller quand deux gardes féminines à peine lever, se voyant à leur teint et tenue, rentre.

Il leur fit un signe de la main quand elle le salut, sortant en leurs laissant leur intimité, sans relever le rire qu'elle avait. Depuis cette incident, personne ne viens l'emmerder, car même si aucune preuve ne l'accusais, surtout que ses mains ne sont point salie de sang, il est le seul à avoir un mobile et surtout la folie de faire cette acte, même si son agression remontait à 17 jours. Mais tout cela ne vaut rien, ce n'est rien de plus qu'une rumeur et si on s'accordait aux rumeurs, Harmonie et Ginny se serait marier d'un faux amour, afin qu'Harmonie évite de recevoir des lettre de mariage arranger.

Il rentre dans sa chambre, se dirigeant vers sa salle de bain. Oui il a une salle de bain mais elle ne comporter rien pour se laver, à part un lavabo et se laver aux lavabos est énervante car on en met plus sur le sol que sur soi-même, il a essayé.

En tout cas, il a comme même eus la visite de la reine Ginny deux jours après l'accident. Cela le surpris, il avait immédiatement rangé le plus possible ses affaires, sa chambre étant un vrai bordel dans lequel seul lui pouvait s'y retrouver. Ginny avait sortir sa baguette et d'un coup de _Failamalle_ elle avait tous ranger, refaisant le lit, ouvrant même la fenêtre pour faire entrer un nouvelle air à cette salle sentant le refermer _._

Une fois que tous fut ranger à sa place, elle s'assit sur son lit, l'invitant à en faire de même en face d'elle. Il obéit, ne savant pas vraiment comme se mettre, n'étant nullement habiller convenablement, des saletés partout sur le corps. S'il avait bien un jour où il ne fallait pas le voir, c'est à ce moment.

-Sonnyus. J'aimerais te parler de ses rumeurs que nous entendons. Commence-t-elle sobrement, analysant chaque geste qu'il fait.

Il hocha la tête, écoutant, jouant l'innocent à la perfection.

-Nous n'y prêtons aucunement attention mais Harmonie et moi aimerions que tu comprennes une chose assez simple, certain chose ne devrait être nullement entendu, même en rumeur. Cela doit rester un éco et rien de plus. Compris ?

Il hoche la tête, comprenant parfaitement. Restant silencieux. Depuis ce jour, il pensa a d'abord assurer ses arrières avant chaque mouvement fourbe, retenant cette leçon, retenant son regard à cette instant, ce regard loin d'être froid comme sa femme mais assez autoritaire.

Il se regard dans le miroir, sursautant en voyant son reflet, comprenant pourquoi les deux gardes avait rient, c'est ses cheveux. Ils ont bien poussés, tombant dans son cou. Il les relève chaque matin pour se dégager la vue. Ils sont d'un naturelle noir mais à ce instant, devant ce miroir qui reflet ses cernes, ils sont verte saturer.

Il écarquille les yeux, la surprise passer, il se dépêcher d'ouvrir l'eau pour plonger la tête et se frotter les cheveux, utilisant un maximum de savon mais rien ne part, la teinture s'est imprégner dedans. Il hurle la négation, refusant de rester ainsi, si jamais les reines le voit comme ça, sa journée qu'il attendait depuis des mois sera supprimer.

Il maudit son expérience d'hier, voulant essayer une potion d'invisibilité mais qui lui a juste libéré un nuage de couleur, lui coûtant un nettoyage expresse du chaudron. Il n'avait pas remarqué ses cheveux, trop occuper à laver ses bêtises. Après plusieurs minutes, voyant que cela ne servait à rien, il se décide à utiliser sa dernière ressource.

Il regard l'heure pour voir qu'il n'a vraiment plus le temps. Il soulève le tapie, effaçant une marque sur le sol avec son doigt, permettant de soulever une planche pour révéler sa cachette. Dedans se trouve ses potions qu'il a créé, ses cahiers remplie de notes sur tous ses expériences et surtout un objet long entoure de journal.

Lors de l'incendie qui a tué les muscler et le capitaine Éduita, celui-ci à cacher sa baguette dans le placard de Sonnyus, dans un faux-fond qu'il a créé. Il le sait car il lui a ordonné. Quand les enquêteurs furent partie, Sonnyus s'était porté volontaire pour aider à tous débarrasser, donc vider les casiers qui avaient pour la plupart fondue. Il mit son cassier à part, le surveillant du coin de l'œil en continuant. Quand ils ont finir, il décide de l'ouvrir sous le principe de voir s'il pouvait sauver quelque chose. L'imitant, personne ne le vit prend la baguette et la cacher.

La reine Harmonie lui a interdit d'en avoir une, du moins pas avant un certain moment, Sonnyus ne pouvant utiliser que les potions et les rituels des grimoires pour avoir un semblant de magie. Si tous les potions ont un effet efficace, le temps et la manière pour crée et utiliser une potion était parfois trop longue, sans être certain que cela marche. Il était d'ailleurs sûr, après que la reine Ginny lui ait fait une leçon sur la discrétion, qu'il aurait réussi son coup sans problème avec une baguette.

Depuis il cachait cette baguette, ne l'utilisant que pour ne pas perdre la sensation et la manière de l'utiliser, quoique cela pourrait être discutable pour un enfant qui à vaincue sept gardes impériale, en tuant facilement un, attirant sur lui le regard de la reine, avec sa première utilisation d'une baguette.

Tenant la baguette dans sa main droite, il fit un mouvement du poignet en la braquant sur lui, sûr de lui pour être sa dixième fois.

\- _Colovaria_ , prononce-t-il de sa voix faible, à peine perceptible.

Un éclair blanc sort de la baguette, le secouant légèrement, il tousse légèrement en se secouant la tête. Se redirigeant vers le miroir, il vit sa chevelure redevenue jais. Immédiatement il s'habille d'une tenue habituelle pantalon large noir, tee-shirt blanc et surtout veste noir avec capuche rageant sous son vêtement un couteau en argents pur, avec un étui assez bien conçu et jolie sans être tape a l'œil, qui mesure 30 cm, que la reine Harmonie lui a offert pour Noël, c'est son premier cadeau de Noël, pour ensuite se diriger vers la porte mais s'arrête devant, hésitant. Finalement il se décide à prendre la baguette avec lui et deux livres vierges avec un crayon attacher dessus et déplaçant tous dans une autre cachette par sureté.

La plus grande amie d'une personne qui a un secret, c'est la paranoïa.

Il regard sa chambre, ranger et nettoyer hier avant de dormir, ses affaires secret cacher sous des rituel de haut niveau. Satisfait de lui, il partit pour se diriger vers la cours royale, n'oubliant pas son masque sur le visage.

Je me rends compte que je vous aie raconté son premier meurtre et comment il a eus sa première baguette, mais pas de commence était composer ses journées. Et bien elles sont fort simple, il jouait au toutou en portant un masque de loup blanc. Une journée, banal, composer à 100% de ce qu'il doit faire pour les reines, se compose de :

Se lever, se laver, s'habiller, porter un masque de loup, aller dans la cours royale en premier pour s'assurer que tout est en ordre, ouvrir les rideau pour chauffer la pièce et rester assis devant le trône d'Harmonie Morgane Potter-Black en se faisant caresser la tête et obéir à leur ordres.

Et les journées peuvent être très laçant quand il n'y a rien de plus. Fort heureusement, il peut s'occuper le reste des journées, et temps de pause, en étudiant les livres et sortilège dans sa chambre.

Portant son masque, seules les reines savent à quoi il ressemble vraiment. Sa chambre est éloignée de toutes les autres, même les gardes les plus proches de la reine ignorent à quoi il ressemble, portant tous le temps son masque quand il n'est pas dans sa chambre, oui même sous la douche, son masque lui colle à la peau.

Ce fut au départ une décision de la Fée noir qui voulait que son visage soit peu connu des gens de la cours. Mais Sonnyus décida de pousser le concept plus loin en cachant son visage à tous, ne le laissant connue qu'aux reines, les autres qui l'aurait vu avant l'oubliant avec le temps et une aide d'une reine qui voit ce que peu apporte cette actes.

Même ses cheveux changeait de couleur, souvent sous le gout d'Harmonie qui les prenais pour de la fourrure, utilisant le sort _Colovaria_ , lui faisant tous les couleurs Rose, Bleue, Rouge, Blanc, même vert et tous les style mais ne touchant pas à leur taille. De tous les couleurs qu'il a subit, il avait adoré avoir les cheveux gris saturer, trouvant ça collait extrêmement bien avec le masque, allant même jusqu'à utiliser le _Colovaria_ à chaque fois qu'il porte le masque pour les transformer en cette couleur, ce qui à faciliter à la création de sa nouvelle identité.

Mais actuellement, ses cheveux étaient à son gout, jais, hérissés, s'inspirant d'un personnage de jeux vidéo. Ce fut le fils des reines, Mickael Potter-Black Weasley, âgé d'un an de plus que lui, qui lui avait montré.

Sonnyus dut jouer avec lui durant ses vacances, sous l'ordre de sa maitresse, gardant son masque. Cela ne le l'a pas vraiment déranger sur le principe mais voir la différence entre sa vie et celle de cette enfant gâtée, donc la chambre est remplie de bande dessiné mais surtout de jeux vidéo, lui a fait mal au cœur. Il ne lui en voulait pas mais cela lui rappelle que le seul jeu qu'il pratiquait généralement seul, était de compter tous ce qui lui passait par la main ou de répéter tous ce qu'il lissait en l'analysant. S'imaginant le monde extérieur, étant un aventurier.

Mika avait regardé un personnage de son jeu et avait décidé de lui faire la même coupe en se basant sur une photo. Évidemment ce fut un ratage complet mais Sonnyus avait bien aimé le résultat, cela lui plut vraiment. Demandant s'il pouvait avoir la photo, dès le lendemain, libre de ses obligations, il s'était entrainer à la faire, cela lui pris plusieurs heure mais il arriva enfin à la faire comme sur la photo, pour ensuite la défaire et la refaire en se servant de sa base pour se crée son propre style.

Arrivé dans la salle de la cours royale, il ouvre les rideaux, laisse le soleil faire son œuvre pendant qu'il aplatissait les cousins avant que les reines ne rentrent. Une fois qu'elle fut tous présente. Il les salua, posant genou à terre devant elle en baissant la tête. Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, un jour qu'il attend depuis des années. Harmonie reste à le regarder, se doutant qu'il avait quelque chose à demander pour rester accroupie en baissant la tête, elle sait ce que c'est mais aime joué avec lui. Installer tous les deux, elle lui demande ce qu'était que cette tenue et coupe qu'il porte.

- _Your Majesty._ J'aimerais vous rappelez de la promesse que vous m'avait fait il y déjà une semaine, parla-t-il doucement mais avec tout le respect qu'il pouvait donner ne ressemblant aucunement à ce Sonnyus brutal et manipulateur que je vous décris.  
-Une promesse ?, demanda-t-elle faussement surpris.  
-Oui Your Majesty, il sait qu'elle va tenir sa promesse s'il sait utiliser les bons mots et éviter les mauvais.  
-Laquelle ?, demande-t-elle comme si elle l'ignorait, voulant voir le résultat de ces neufs mois.

Sonnyus hésite à répondre, ne sachant comment tourner sa phrase.

-Et bien parle. Ne me fais point attendre plus longtemps, ordonne-t-elle en souriant.  
-Vous m'aviez promis, lundi 14 Aout, que je pouvais aller en ville pour voir le monde de dehors.  
-J'ai dit ça ? demanda-t-elle sans aucune émotion. Et de qu'elle façon je ne puis m'en souvenir ?  
-Je ne serais dire.

Voix basse et calme, resté les yeux baisser et surtout dire ce qu'elle aime entendre. Voilà ce qu'il a appris quand il lui parle.

-Tu ne m'aurais pas jeté un sortilège pour me tromper. Tu me mens si cela se trouve. Joue-t-elle les choquer, voulant pousser la souris dans ses retranchement  
-Aucun grand sorcier ne pourrait vous atteindre par quelque malice ou sortilège que ce soit Your Majesty. Je ne suis d'un faible sorcier.

Rappelez sa faiblesse est un bon moyen de survivre face à elle. Ce serait si simple si elle pouvait se contenter de ça mais dans leur jeu de dominer et dominant, il doit toujours garder ce rôle.

Harmonie sourit, se retenant de rire. Elle l'appela, lui lançant une bourse qui ne contient qu'une pièce, mais qu'elle pièce. Une Pièce d'Argent.

Petit pause pour que j'explique le principe de la monnaie royale. La Noise, la Mornille et le Gallion ont disparue quand la Fée noir est montée sur le trône. Elle a changé progressivement la monnaie, partant sur une nouvelle, plus riche, plus représentatif de sa différence avec les mordue et surtout plus simple. Elle est repartie sur trois types de pièce Bronze, Argent et Or. Un Pièce d'Argent (PA) vaut 1024 Pièce de Bronze (PB) et une Pièce d'Or (PO) vaut 1024 Pièce Argent. Et comme je sens que beaucoup vont sortir la calculatrice, je vais vous épargnera la manœuvre. 1PO= 1 048 576 PB.

Évidemment, seule la monarchie peut se vanter d'avoir des pièces d'or et l'inflation est loin d'arriver, les ressources ne manquent pas et tout se marchande. Il y a même un service commercial royale qui vérifie si les prix ne sont pas trop élever, et bien sûr cela est souvent utiliser à outrance, raison pour laquelle peu de personne restait plus d'une année. Une pièce d'argent est largement suffisante pour vivre pendant un mois et le commerçant lambda gagne entre une à deux. Un exemple simple, les fournitures de Poudlard, neuf et de bonne qualité, coûte en moyenne 512 pièces de bronze.

Ils existent différente pièces de différente valeur, 1, 2, 5, 10, 25, 50, 100, 250, 500, ne variant que sur le chiffre qui s'affiche sur la pile de la pièce. La face des pièces en or affiche le portrait d'Harmonie Morgan Potter-Black. La face des pièces d'argent celle de sa femme, Ginevra Molly Potter-Black Weasley. Et pour les pièces de bronze, elle affiche le symbole de la royauté, un aigle surmontant une montre à gousset.

Et pour les petits malins qui penserais à échanger l'argent chez les modus contre l'or et profiteront du fait que le taux est plus bas, avant de ramener l'or contre des pièces d'or seront déçu d'apprend que les pièce sont transformer par un maléfice en bout de métal rouillé et pour les grand malin qui tente de briser le maléfice, sachez d'un autre maléfice s'active qui avertis la banque de Gringott ainsi que la monarchie et que les conséquence sont la perde de tout coffre dans leurs banque selon l'accord 7 du règlement 95 des coffre de Gringott d'Angleterre, le contenue étant partage entre eux. Et bien sûr, les autres pays ayant leurs propres monnaies européennes, le maléfice du bout de métal marche aussi, même dans le monde magique de ses pays. Ce système oblige les gens à poser tous leur argent dans leur coffre s'ils veulent voyager mais la sécurité économique vaux mieux que leur fainéantise, surtout qu'ils sont sûrs que leur compte ne varie pas.

Il range le sac dans sa poche et donne le masque de loup qu'il porte à Harmonie qui lui fit signe de la main pour qu'il dégage, ne voulant plus le voir, ce qu'il va vite faire avec un sourire. Il rêvait tellement de sortir qu'elle lui à donner cette permission, il a toujours servit la royauté, en sa personne et celle de Ginny, qu'il avait mérité une récompense, faut bien plaisir au toutou pour qu'il rester loyale auprès de ses maitresses, même si l'épreuve des muscler a échoué selon ses attend, devant évidemment lui rappeler la discrétion.

-Tu sais que c'est dangereux de laisser Sonnyus dans notre ville ?, demande Ginny qui veut lui rappeler ce qu'elle vient de faire.  
-Oui. Mais justement, cela va me permettre de vérifier autre chose. Sourit-elle, sachant déjà comment cela allait se passée.  
-Ça ne te dérange pas si je décide d'envoyer quelqu'un pour le surveiller ?, demande-t-elle avec une certaine crainte pour la paix qui règne en ce moment et qui est assez instable.

En tous cas, c'est avec une immense joie condensé, qu'un garçon aux cheveux de jais se dirige vers la sortie, surprenant tout le monde qui se demandait qui il est, finissant par se dire que cela devait être un enfant de la rue à son accoutrement. La porte du palais fermée derrière lui, il hume l'air ambiant en courant dans les rues peu animé du matin. Sa première direction fut tous trouver, l'établissement de Gringotts.

Avant de rentrer, il en profiter pour regarder autour de lui pour découvrir l'architecture des bâtiments qui l'entourent, ce mélange entre le vieux et le nouveaux est vraiment bien trouver. Les bâtiments sont souvent des plus récent à quelque exception prêt avec des magasins spécialiste, comme cette animalerie qui a un arbre qui a poussé dans une vieille maison et sortant par le toit ou quelques autre qui sont resté tel qu'avant la monarchie, oscillant entre le médiéval pour certain et le victoriens pour d'autre. Mais malgré tout la joie qui l'habite, les passants ne voient qu'un visage vide. La banque est aussi très bien faite, elle n'a pas changé d'un pouce depuis un demi-siècle. Quoi de plus normal quand on sait que ce bâtiments n'a jamais été touchées par la monarchie. Il est comme une sorte d'ambassade donc seul les gobelins y ont un droit. La monarchie n'a jamais vraiment cherchée à y toucher, se doutant que ses ennemies ont des coffres dans cette banque mais elle-même à beaucoup trop à perdre à s'en prendre à eux, même si elle possède d'autre compte dans d'autre bâtiment.

Il rentre, avec une grand joie, dans le bâtiment de marbre blanc, dont la façade bombée est soutenue par des colonnes massives, depuis le temps qu'il en entend parler il va enfin pouvoir voir devant lui ses gobelins et leurs nez crochu, leur peaux olivâtre et leurs oreilles semblable à des ailes de chauve-souris. L'intérieur est aussi immaculé que la façade. Tous resplendissait le luxe et l'opulence, depuis des chandeliers de bronze ouvragé au grande lustre de cristal qui scintillait et resplendissait la lumière sur le pavage de marbre vert. Profitant de cette beauté, inférieur par rapport à celle de la salle du trône qui exprimait la puissance et la richesse de la reine, il attendit son tour, et une fois face à un gobelin, il s'avance en le salut avec respect.

-Que puis-je pour toi ?, demande-t-il d'une voix grave.

L'enfant déglutis, demandant à avoir de la monnaie. Il sort sa pièce et la pose sur le comptoir qui est bien plus haut que lui, le forçant à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, le gobelin le dominant complètement. Il prend la pièce et la regarde dans tous les sens, analysant le portrait de Ginevra Molly Potter-Black Weasley. Il regard ensuite le numéro de série de la pièce, puis l'enfant en reconnaissant la provenant de la pièce. Si la pièce n'est pas faite par eux, elle ne peut être faite que par la monarchie en personne, signant leurs pièces à leur manière.

-Puis-je avoir votre nom ?, sa voix devenant plus douce, reconnaissant un grand client.  
-Pas utile de le savoir. Je veux juste de la monnaie. Le coupe-t-il dans son élan.  
-Vous savez d'où vient cette pièce ?, demande-t-il en commençant à se dire que cette enfant a dû la ramasser par terre.  
-De lady Harmonie Morgane Potter-Black. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'occuper des questions provenance. J'aimerais juste avoir la monnaie s'il vous plait, répond-t-il sobrement.

Le gobelin douta de l'enfant, demandant une preuve qu'il fasse bien partie de la monarchie. Celui-ci commence à en avoir marre quand soudain un homme apparait à côté de lui pour parler aux gobelins. C'est un grand homme aux cheveux blanc qui lui sourit.

-Bonjours Grimpsou. Je me porte garant de lui, il est bien du palais, sourit-il et parlant sur un ton d'amitié.  
-J'ai besoin d'un nom. Répond-t-il d'une voix sérieux, coupant tous tentative de communication chaleureuse.  
-Prend le mien. Répond-il simplement d'un signe de main.

Le gobelin regarde encore Sonnyus qui reste concentrer sur cet homme. Il reçoit son sac de pièce, remerciant l'homme en dédaignant le gobelin qui lui a fait perdre son temps. Celui-ci n'apprécie pas son attitude.

-Je doute vraiment qu'Harmonie Potter puissent être si mal entouré. Le dédaigne-t-il à son tour.

L'enfant s'arrête, se retournant vers le gobelin en le toisant à travers ses yeux qui sont devenue saturer. Les gobelins s'arrêtent tous, relevant la tête pour le surveiller en ressentant cette aura meurtrière, une main sur leur baguette et l'autre sur une arme braquée sur lui sous leur bureau. Sonnyus ne s'en occupe pas et parle d'une voix tranchante et noir, avec un visage des plus sombres et sociopathe.

-C'est Reine Harmonie Morgane Potter-Black. Que j'entends encore une seule fois un tutoiement de votre part et je vous arrache ce nez crochue pour vous énucléez avec. Crache-t-il.

Il reste à le regardé droit dans les yeux, le gobelin ne bouge pas, ses armes de défense pointé sur lui, les autres sorcier pressent restant dans leur coin, immobile, quoique déjà la main sur leur baguette. Ce sera l'homme qui va couper court à l'ambiance en décidant que cela était assez. Il va repartir et faire retourner l'enfant pour les faire sortir, brisant leur contact. Il va se laisser mener par cette homme habiller de vêtement simple mais qui dénote une certaine richesse, ne voulant pas que des problèmes remonte jusqu'à sa maitresse.

Une fois sortir, diriger assez loin des escaliers, les gobelins reprennent leur travaux comme si de rien ne s'était passé. Cette enfant leur a fait perdre du temps et donc de l'argent.

Une fois libre, l'enfant s'éloigne en regardant l'homme pour qu'il le lâche. Il va prendre une grande inspiration en gardant sa bourse en main. Expirant, il va se tourner vers l'homme qui continue à le regarder en souriant. Il va rester silencieux en se demandant ce que cet homme lui voulait. Si c'était des remercîments, il peut se les mettre où il pense.

L'homme s'approche et attend qu'il le regard pour avoir son attention. Il lui tend la main et va se présenter comme s'appelant Erik. L'enfant se retient de lui répondre s'en foudre complétement. Le laissant continuer, il prend un ton moralisateur.

-Je pense que tu ne mesure pas à quel point je viens de te sauver les miches gamin.

Il serre les poings devant ce surnom et se retiens de lui faire ravaler mais la pensée de sa maitresse qu'il l'apprenne le refroidie.

-Ses gobelins n'aime pas vraiment qu'on parle de leur physique, finit-il sur un sourire.

L'enfant le regard sans changer son expression, montrant qu'il s'en fiche complètement. Il va repartir en direction du village, ayant ce qu'il voulait.

-Hey attend. Tu vas où comme ça ?

Il va le suivre dans la foule, le lâchant pas des yeux. L'enfant va vite se lasser et s'arrêter au bout d'un d'une rue pour l'attendre.

-Qu'est que tu me veux ?, sa patience presque arriver à bout.  
-Juste savoir à qui je viens de sauver les miches. Sourit-il en voulant faire ami.  
-À un enfant de dix ans qui va vite, très vite, perdre patience. Lâchez-moi !, sa voix froide coupe cours à toute tentative, faisant bien comprendre qu'il veut qu'on lui fiche la paix.

Il repart dans la foule, se faisant suivre du regard par l'homme qui va soupire et repartir, accomplissant sa mission spéciale.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le principal trait de votre caractère ? _Solitude_  
La qualité que vous préférez chez un homme ? _Qu'il m'ignore._  
Et chez une femme ? _Idem_  
Le bonheur parfait, selon vous ? _Tuer ce qu'ils sont sur ma liste._  
Où et à quel moment de votre vie avez-vous été heureux ? _Jamais_  
Votre dernier fou rire ? _Jamais_  
Et la dernière fois que vous avez pleurée ? _Après avoir vu mon frère Merlin Metson qu'est apparue devant ma cellule, le jour de mon exécution._  
Votre film culte ? _C'est quoi un film ?_  
Votre occupation préférée ? _Survivre. Seul que j'ai toujours pratiqué_  
Votre écrivain favori ? _Je n'en ai pas._  
Votre livre de chevet ? _Je n'en ai pas._  
Votre héros ou héroïne dans la vie ? _Je n'en ai pas. Les héros sont une invention pour se cacher la vraie face du monde._  
Et la figure historique que vous admirez ? _Je n'en ai pas. Vivre de le passée ne permet pas d'avancer._  
Votre héros de fiction ? _Moi_  
Votre musique préférée ? Je n'en écoute pas. Pas eu l'occasion.  
La chanson que vous sifflez sous la douche ? _Je ne sais pas siffler._  
Votre couleur préférée ? _Vert. Comme l'Avada Kavada_  
Votre boisson préférée ? _L'eau de la pluie. Seul moyen de boire durant quatre ans._  
Que possédez-vous de plus cher ? _Ma volonté._  
Les fautes pour lesquelles vous avez le plus d'indulgence ? _Celle qui ne me concerne pas._  
Qui détestez-vous vraiment ? _… Harmonie Morgane Potter-Black et Albertus Metson, mon père._  
Si vous deviez changer une chose dans votre apparence physique ? _Tout et rien. Je m'en fou._  
Quel serait votre plus grand malheur ? _Devenir Son Nosfertyme Yusfergole_  
Et votre plus grand peur ? _Perdre ce qui m'est chère._  
Votre plus grand regret ? _Échoué au seul projet que je me suis imposé._  
Qu'avez-vous réussi de mieux dans votre vie ? _Mon exécution. Premier fois que j'utilise la magie._  
Votre devise ? _J'irai au paradis car l'enfer est ici._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Rapport donné à la reine sur le sujet de la personnalité de Sonnyus par le Psychiatre docteur Anarisuto. Le 26 novembre 2016


	4. Sortie animée

s/8570090/1/L-ascension-de-la-f%C3%A9e-noire

Bonjours à tous. Nouvelle chapitre et qu'elle chapitre. Mais je vous laisse l'apprécier. ATTENTION CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT UNE SCÈNE IMMORALE.

Disclamer : J.K Rowling est la personne qui a créé l'univers originel, Lusaphira est l'auteur qui a créé l'univers de ma fanfiction. J'ai eus son autorisation pour publier en me basant à la sienne, mes chapitres passant par son jugement avant d'être publié pour respecter à 100% son univers. Ne m'appartiennent que le héros et sa famille.

Attention. Cette fanfiction est une Fan Fiction M. Pour ceux qui ne m'ont jamais lu, sachez que cela signer que tous peut arriver, ni plaçant aucune limite. Cela peut aller du viol au meurtre, de la prostitution à la perversion. Mes chapitres ne seront pas stable, vous remarquerez que celui-ci est long, mais cela ne signifie pas que le prochain le sera, je poserai un minimum de 3000mot mais j'écrirais chaque chapitre jusqu'à un point clé que j'ai prévu. Vous voilà prévenus, maintenant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre : Une sortie animé

Cela fait maintenant plusieurs heures que Sonnyus marche à travers cette ville, regardant les différentes merveilles que lui proposait cette ville, ce chemin de traverse. Il avait vu les bibliothèques, les magasins de baguette, tous magasin d'un grand sorcier se doit de visiter. Tout cela l'émerveilla au plus haut point puis son ventre vient se plaindre qu'il est l'heure de manger.

Il tapote son ventre en lui accordant sa demande. Il va marcher tranquillement, regardant autour de lui, voyant le soleil loin du zénith et les restaurants se vider, il comprit qu'il était un peu plus que l'heure prévue pour manger.

Prenant une grande inspiration, laissant son ventre le guider, après tout c'est lui qui réclame. Les gargouilles lui répondent, comme pour l'insulter. Il marche tranquillement jusqu'à arriver devant un bâtiment assez vieux, donc le mot restaurant est marqué avec de la peinture rouge, jurant très mal avec la couleur de fond, mais de toute façon, un simple regard montre que ce bâtiment est construit avec de vieux matériaux.

Si pratiquement tous les bâtiments sont souvent du reconstruit d'après-guerre, celui-ci est du reconstruit sur du reconstruit, à tel point qu'on commence à douter de sa forme originelle tant c'est un mélange entre le moyenâgeux, le victorien et le contemporaine. Sans parler de ses couleurs qui changent tous les trois cm.

Il hésite un instant, doutant, mais sa curiosité a pris parti de son estomac. Il rentre dans ce bâtiment, une cloche sonnant pour l'annoncer. L'intérieur est pire que l'extérieur, c'est rempli de poussière et de crasse.

-C'est pour quoi ?, gronde une voix grave qui déconcentre Sonnyus sur son environnement.  
-Manger. Dit-il simplement en se dirigeant vers une table pour s'asseoir.  
-Je ne sers que les clients qui peuvent payer. Grogne-t-il plus fort.

L'enfant montre sa bouse pour prouver qu'il pouvait payer. L'homme, à la carrure assez développer au niveau du ventre, montrant où passait tous l'argent qu'il reçoit, devient soudain plus chaleureux et lui sourit en lui demandant ce qu'il pouvait lui servir pour lui faire plaisir.

-Quelque chose de bon dans une assiette propre avec un verre, propre, d'une boisson non alcooliser. Répond-il avant d'observer un cafard.

L'homme émet un juron en partant dans l'arrière salle à travers un rideau de perle. Sonnyus pose son sac à dos acheté pour lui permettre d'y mettre tous ses achats, soit plusieurs livres qu'il a trouvés intéressant. Il va continuer à observer l'endroit en se disant que cela ressemble vraiment à son ancienne cellule, manquerais plus qu'on baisse la lumière pour que cela soit pareil, quoique non, il allait manger donc ce n'est pas pareil.

-Sort de là trainée et va t'occuper de notre client !, résonne la voix du tas de graisse.

Il relève la tête en entendant l'homme hurle et vit soudain une fille traversée le rideau pour s'écraser à terre. Il va l'observer se relever, ne s'occupant pas vraiment de savoir si elle allait bien, pour voir que c'est une frêle fille qui semble avoir son âge, marquer de coup sur le corps et visage. Sa peau blanche et ses vêtements pas très propre, déchirés, montre qu'elle n'a pas vraiment de richesse.

Elle s'avance vers le garçon qui continue à l'analyser. Ses yeux sont rougis, prouvant qu'elle a récemment pleuré, ses pupilles sont vertes claire. Les cheveux de cette jeune fille sont blonds, coupés pour lui arriver derrière le cou en dégradé, complètement couverts de mèches bleues. Sa tenue, manière de se comporter, est assez masculine. Ses joues, preuve de plus, dénote d'une malnutrition. À la regarder ainsi, Sonnyus y vit ce qu'il était il y a encore un an.

La fille s'approche et demande ce qu'il voulait. Sonnyus va répéter sa commande, soit quelque chose de bon.

-C'est pas très clair. On a de tout, gaufre, tourte, pate ?, demande-t-elle lasser.  
-Dans ce cas je vais prendre ce qu'il ne vous a pas valu ses marques. Sans mentir, qu'est que vous avez de mangeable ?  
-Mon pied. Une fois qu'on y a gouté, on n'en redemande plus. L'inconvénient il ne se mange pas par la bouche. Répond-elle énerver.  
-T'es vexé ?, demande-t-il innocemment.  
-Vous ais pas donné l'autorisation de me tutoyer. Faut payer pour ça et c'est plus cher que tout ce qu'on sert.  
-Je me disais bien que je t'avais déjà vu sur le trottoir.

La fille s'énerve et repartit avant de se jeter sur lui pour l'étrangler. Sonnyus la regarde, aimant son franc parlé. Direct, sans aucun détour et affichant bien le fait qu'elle soit capable de se défendre. Il soupire et attend quelque instant, quand il entend encore les hurlements de l'homme.

-Comment ça !? T'es une incapable !

On entend un bruit sourd.

-Si jamais il est partis, je te jette à la rue !, continue-t-il aussi fort

Sonnyus reste neutre, puis voit l'homme remontré son visage difformer par la graisse, passant de la colère à la neutralité. Sonnyus demande à être servi maintenant. L'homme repartit, Sonnyus attendit avant d'entendre encore l'homme ordonnant de le faire payer un maximum. Quelque instant après, la fille réapparaît, une nouvelle marque au visage, avec un plateau.

Elle donne son assiette remplie d'une tourte noire cramé et une carafe avec un verre. Sonnyus regarde la contenance et répète qu'il ne voulait pas d'alcool. Elle va repartir dans un soupire sous son regard amusé avant de commencer à manger sa tourte. Ne pouvant pas l'attaquer avec ses couvert tant elle était dure, il se rattrape avec ses mains. Cela est dégueu, méga hyper dégueu d'après sa penser. Personne n'accepterais de manger cela tellement on sentait plus le cramer d'autre chose, mais Sonnyus continue. Pas parce qu'il mangeait pire au palais. Au contraire, il avait pu gouter à des met des plus raffiner dont nombreux aimerais y poser la langue, mais passer sept ans à ne pouvoir manger que ce que les autres vous laisse et trois autres dans une prison à boire de la soupe, quand on était prêt à payer de son corps, laisse de sévère séquelle. Comme le fait de perdre le Goût, mangeant tout ce qui se présente sans s'en occuper, ou pouvoir se passer de manger en se contentant juste de boire de l'eau.

Cette tourte est dégueu, mais son ventre lui rappeler gentiment qu'il a ouvert le gouffre et qu'on ne peut le fermer qu'après avoir eu quelque chose à y sacrifier. La fille va revenir, cette fois avec la lèvre ouverte. Elle lui donne la carafe, remplie d'eau.

-Elle vient d'où ?, demande-t-il en mettant de côté un morceau incroquable, ressemblant à une dent d'un animal domestique qu'il ne veut pas connaitre.  
-De ma vessie. Répond-elle avec une colère condensée, lui en voulant pour les coups qu'elle se prend par sa faute.  
-Parfait. Sourit-il.

Il se sert un verre et le bois sans difficulté. Son palet lui disant que ce n'était pas de l'eau pure, ni même de l'alcool. Pendant un instant, il a douté entre le fait qu'elle ai dit la vérité ou pas, mais sa cervelle l'a vite insulte et rappeler qu'il a déjà bu cela.

Nourriture dégueu, eau de pluie. Vraiment, il ne manquerait plus que la lumière disparaisse et c'est vraiment son cachot, pensa-t-il avant qu'une voix lui rappelle que la nourriture était meilleure que le cachot et surtout qu'il paye après et non avant, ce qui évite les arnaques comme il en a été victime.

La fille le regard boire cette eau qu'elle a été prendre dans le vieux réservoir, pensant qu'il allait vite dégager, outrer comme les autres clients, mais il pose son verre et lui tend son assiette vide en transmettant son envie de rab. La fille le regarde et repart après l'avoir pris pour un fou, même elle, elle préférait mourir que manger ça, se nourrissant autrement.

Quand elle revient vers l'homme enveloppé, qui se jette sur elle en pensant qu'elle a encore fait une connerie, elle lui tend l'assiette en disant qu'il en revoulait. L'homme en fut surpris, c'est la première fois qu'on lui en redemande. Il la reprend en disant en refaire et ordonnant qu'elle aille s'occuper de lui.

Elle réapparaît pour aller vers Sonnyus qui s'étonne de la voir les mains vite. Elle lui dit que le plat arrive, s'asseyant à côté de lui. Cette fillette s'assit à sa droite sous son regard, se demandant ce qu'elle voulait. Le silence va être maitre durant plusieurs secondes, avant que la fille caresse la jambe droite de Sonnyus doucement comme un chaton. Il va regarder cette main, se retenant de sortir son couteau pour la couper. Il va lui prendre et la repousser. Elle va le regarder dans les yeux qui montrent qu'il lui déconseille de recommencer.

Une trappe s'ouvre dans le mur, engendrant un bruit, preuve qu'elle n'a pas servis depuis longtemps. On aurait cru que le mur s'écroulerait tellement il a frappé fort pour l'ouvrir. Une assiette avec une tourte apparaît, suivi d'un bruit de cloche pour signaler l'évidence. Elle va aller la chercher pour lui servir. Elle est encore plus cramer que l'autre mais c'est sans hésiter, devant les yeux de la fille, qui ne le pensait pas possible, qu'il va la dévorer. Il va en demander une autre en milieu. Elle repart en soupirant et passe commande avant de revenir à sa place.

Comme un fauve qui est gêné en plein milieu du déjeuner, il regarde la fille et crache sans retenue.

-Qu'est que tu veux ?  
-Avoir assez d'argent, bruler cet endroit et partir en entendant ce porc bruler. Dit-elle avec un sourire. Mais c'est impossible. Répond-elle avec ironie en un petit rire, rigolant de cette vie.  
-N'espère pas avoir un pourboire parce que tu m'as attendrie. Continue-t-il de manger.  
-J'espère juste que vous resterez assez longtemps, ça m'évitera de me faire cogner trop fort quand vous partirez. Répond-elle comme une bête qui se défense. Reniflant.  
-T'a pas appris avec le temps que renifler ravivais la douleur des coups sur le visage ?, dit-il comme une évidence devant tant de stupidité en mangeant salement, profitant.  
-Et toi t'a pas appris à manger quelque chose sans en foutre partout ? Demande-t-elle pour l'envoyer chier.  
-Avec ce qui m'entoure, je pense que cela rajoute de la décoration. Se défend-il en s'en foutant.  
-Respectez le travail des autres, ce sont des années de dur labeur.

Il se retient de rire, elle était marrant à lui tenir tête. Personne, à part la monarchie, ne lui a tenu tête. Les soldats ne sont que des fourbe et lui crache dessus dans son dos, à part «les musclés» qui l'ont attaqué mais c'est différent sur le fait qu'elle lui répondait frontalement, lui ressemblant.

Il finit sa tourte, mangeant calmement. La fille va le regarder pendant qu'il la finisse. Il va boire un peu d'eau et entend le bruit de la cloche. La fille lui demande s'il en veut une autre. Il va refuser en disant qu'il ne veut pas se rendre malade. Son ventre est d'accord, son palet le remercie. Elle lui amène sa tourte, semblant s'être fait gronder.

Il l'en remercie d'un signe de tête et remarque que celle-ci n'est nullement cramée, rien de mieux pour bien finir son repas. Il croque dedans et profite pour cette tourte qui n'a de raté que la taille. La fille va regard l'homme qui est derrière le mur à la toiser par l'intermédiaire de la trappe. Il engloutit sa tourte en finissant par un soupir de délisse, buvant son dernier verre d'eau.

Il demande combien il doit. Elle lui demande s'il va partir.

-Tourte et décors dégueu. Ça donne pas envie de rester. Surtout que le spectacle n'est pas très attirant.

Elle ne va rien dire, soupirant en haussant les épaules, après tout c'était prévisible, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien tirer de lui. Rien que son apparence en est une preuve, un gamin de son âge, seul, avec des vêtements vieux et décolorer. Elle se demande même comment il a eu son argent, sachant que c'est impossible de voler autant.

-Dommage la danseuse/comédienne était très plaisante; mais trop chiante, termine-t-il en se disant qu'une dernière pique conclurait bien ce repas.  
-Pardon ?, demande-t-elle surprise de sa voix qui semble être plus goguenard.  
-Je disais que si tu étais moins pute, ce diner aurait été plus plaisant. Répond-il d'une voix calme.  
-Comment tu m'as appelé ? Sa colère commençant apparaitre.  
-Pute. Sourit-il

Immédiatement la fille prend le verre et se jette sur lui, cassant l'objet sur le coin de la table pour la transformer en armes. Il tombe sous son poids, allongé sur la banquette, le bout de verre près de sa tempe tremblant, sa main gauche sur la pliure du bras droit de la fille pour l'empêche de se faire tuer. Dans sa chute il a pris son couteau pour la planter dans son échine, mais elle l'a bloqué en lui saisissant l'avant-bras pour se retrouver la pointe à deux centimètres de la cible. Leurs jambes ne sont pas en reste, croiser entre eux, la fille ne put frapper car Sonnyus bloquait en l'entourant avec sa jambe extérieure et ne pouvant frapper non plus pour la même raison.

Tous deux forces pour tuer l'autre, leurs yeux révélateurs de leur envie de survivre et tué l'autre. Les yeux de Sonnyus sont devenues saturer à la différence de celle de la fille qui ont perdu cette lueur qu'elle donnait dans le change pour devenir plus sombre. Mais le point commun est que leurs deux pupilles tremblent d'excitation.

Sonnyus finit par sourire, la fille le suivi. Mais même dans leur sourire, il ne baissant pas leurs gardes et ne revenait pas sur leur attention. Seulement il allait vite être coupé par le hurlement du gros tas qu'il ordonne, en la traitant de trainer, à sa fille d'arrêter. Ils vont donc s'arrête, déçu, mais un problème de taille apparait, qui sera le premier à ne plus forcer, faisant un premier pas vers la paix, vers la faiblesse.

-A trois ?, demande-t-elle.

Il hoche la tête. Elle va se mettre à compter.

-3. 2. 1…Maintenant.

Il reste dans leur position, n'ayant rien changé. Elle l'insulte de traitre, il lui retorque la même chose. Finalement, ils vont s'arrêter ensemble sans savoir qui commence. Est-ce la fille qui ne force plus, ou Sonnyus qui a enlevé ses jambes qui la bloquaient ? En tout cas cela amène au fait qu'ils sont tous les deux libres.

Pas le temps de s'en réjouir que la fille est saisie par les cheveux et frapper d'une baffe qui la fit tomber à terre. Il se retourne vers Sonnyus et lui présente ses excuses.

-Combien je vous dois ?, dit-il avec haine et colère.  
-Heu…trois tourte et un pichet d'eau… 20 pièces de Bronze.  
-Je veux une réduction de 40%. Dit-il en se redressant.  
-Pardon ?, perdit-il pied.  
-Après une telle conduite, j'estime être en mon droit. Et c'est donné. Continue-t-il de sa voix froide en se frottant avec son index sa tempe, pour faire partir cette sensation de verre dessus.

L'homme serre les poings, hurlant que c'est du vol, mais n'a pas le choix. Il accepte et se redirige vers la fille qui reste à terre en se plaquant la main sur la joue frapper, se retenant d'afficher ses larmes. Elle l'a vraiment senti passer, ayant l'impression d'avoir son cerveau de tomber.

-T'es fière de toi ?! À cause de toi, j'ai perdu deux pièces de bronze, hurle-t-il en lui tirant les cheveux pour la redresser.  
-Huit. 40% de 20 est égal à 8. Répond-elle partagée entre la douleur et la satisfaction de lui répondre.

Il va lui fracasser la tête contre le sol en lui hurlant de la fermer. Elle va être complètement sonnée, le nez casser en sang, mais ça ne s'arrête pas là, il enchaîne sur plusieurs coups de pied en lui disant de dégager de sa vue et que c'est de sa faute. Pendant ses différents coups de pied, donnant un spectacle des plus grandiose, dans la colère d'un flan, il se senti tomber, ses jambes ne pouvant plus le porter, pour s'étaler comme une crêpe dans un bruit sourd, la fille ayant par mirage eut la chance qu'il ne lui tombe pas dessus. Il tend de se relever, mais ses jambes n'ont plus aucune force, il regarde l'enfant qui range ce qui semble être une baguette.

-Ne vous en fait pas. Le sortilège Locomotor Wibbly ne dure pas très longtemps, annonce-t-il d'une voix froide.  
-Qu'est que ?…Vous voulez me voler !, hurle-t-il de colère en devenant rouge.

Il voulut se relever pour le frapper, mais se rétame devant ses pieds, le faisant soupirer et pose les douze pièces devant lui, ne voulant pas tomber sous sa main.

-Je paye toujours ce que je dois et je déteste être interrompu dans un combat. C'est par votre faute que vous avez perdu 8 pièces de Bronze.

Il regarde la fille, lui demandant si elle pouvait marcher.

-Va…te faire…enculer…, répond-elle entre deux respirations et toux.  
-Dommage, dit-il vraiment déçu qu'elle ne soit pas morte.

Il s'approche d'elle, marchant lentement devant ses yeux fermé, soupirant de douleur.

-Sale lâche, lâche-t-elle faiblement.  
-Pourquoi ?, demande-t-il intrigué.  
-Tu vas me finir en profitant de mon état de faiblesse. Soupire-t-elle en crachant une toux de sang.  
-Je dois le faire. En profiter. Et ne me dit pas que tu ne le ferais pas si les rôles étaient inverser, sourit-il comme une évidence.

Il lève sa baguette, prêt à lancer un sort, mais cela était une feinte, il la range en rigolant.

-Tu préfère me voir misérable plutôt que m'achever. Conclut-elle d'elle-même  
-Je préfère finir notre combat quand tu seras en état. En attendant, j'aimerais savoir si tu connaisses le chemin de traverse. Annonce-t-il d'une voix simple.  
-Évidemment, tout le monde le connais. Lâche-elle en le considérant comme un imbécile.  
-Bien. Dans ce cas, je te propose un marché. Je remets notre duel à plus tard et toi tu me fais visiter tout le chemin de traverse, me montrant tout ce que je n'aurais pas encore vue. Lui propose-t-il.

L'homme va hurler, ne voulant pas qu'elle parte. Brassant de l'air pour rien.

Elle émet un juron en le traitant de Moldue tellement il est bizarre. Sonnyus lui demande si c'est d'accord et va recevoir une réponse positive. Il lui tendre la main, elle lui crache du sang dessus. Il sourit en la félicitant pour le coup qu'il n'avait pas vu venir. Elle va se relever, Sonnyus profitant de voir ses mouvements de larves, lui inspirant quelque idée qu'il met de côté pour plus tard.

Debout, elle marche en titubant vers lui. Il la regarde faire en lui demandant si elle a mal de manière innocente, la voyant lever l'index, le majeur et l'annuaire de la main droite.

-Lis entre les lignes, grimassent-elle de douleur.

Elle va marcher vers la sortie. L'homme continue de hurler, lui attrapant la jambe pour lui interdit, prêt à la faire tomber, mais elle lui colle son pied dans le visage pour lui briser le nez, le faisant lâcher sous la douleur, s'éloignant comme si de rien n'était en boitant et se tenant les côtes, Sonnyus sur ses talons. L'homme pisse le sang à terre en se retournant, plaquant ses mains sur son nez, pour voire braquer une baguette sur lui.

-La dernière tourte était délicieuse. Le compliment-il d'une voix neutre. _Flipendo_.

L'homme tombe dans les vapes, ne se réveillant pas avant longtemps.

-Qu'est-que tu as déjà vu ?, demande la fille quand il la rejoint.

Sonnyus répond sur le même ton, calme, comme s'il s'en fichait, qu'il avait déjà vu les bibliothèques, la banque et le palais, cachant le fait qu'il en vient.

\- Donc les bâtiments que je n'aime pas. Qu'est que tu veux encore voir ?, soupire-t-elle, déjà fatigué avant que ça commence.  
-Le reste. J'ai tout l'après-midi et je viens à peine d'arriver. Je veux tous voir. Cache-t-il son excitation derrière un masque d'impassibilité.  
-T'a combien ?, se renseigne-t-elle -Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas intéressé par tes services sexuels. Lui rappelle-t-il avec un ton sérieux.  
-Je ne suis pas une pute !, hurle-t-elle sans retenue, attirant le regard de tout le monde autour d'eux. Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ?!, leur hurle-t-elle

Sonnyus secoue la tête, se retenant de rire. Elle l'invite à le suivre, lui montrant comment on s'amuse dans cette ville.

Des heures plus tard, Sonnyus et la fille sont assissent sur le bord d'un bâtiment, les pieds pendant dans le vide à piocher dans différent sachet de confiserie sorcier, ayant de tout. La fille et lui ont passé tous l'après-midi dans des boutiques de confiserie, de botanique, de potion, mais aussi des magasins qui exposaient des jeux pour permettre à tout le monde d'y jouer, même une bibliothèque pour lire des bandes dessiner, les mettant d'accord tout deux, ce n'est vraiment pas pour eux. C'est ainsi qu'ils partirent visiter les petites rues peu exposés et peupler pour connaitre les magasins qu'il ne devrait pas voir pour leurs âges. Si la matinée de Sonnyus fut composer de connaitre tout ce qu'un grand sorcier doit connaitre, l'après-midi fut composée de tout ce qu'il fait un sorcier.

Ils sont restés silencieux tout du long, se parlant peu. Même assissent l'un à côté de l'autre, il ne se parle pas, regardant cette ville qui se trouve sous leur pied en profitant de sa merveille. Content de connaitre tous les magasins qu'ils ont visités, il regarde la fille, voulant la remercier, pour remarquer qu'elle a le regard concentrer sur un endroit précis. Suivant son regard, il la voit regarder le magasin Ollivander.

Pas la peine d'être un génie pour comprendre qu'elle aimerait bien avoir une baguette. Sonnyus lui demande si elle a déjà utilisé la magie.

-Non. Mais je m'entraine en lisant tout ce que je peux. Un jour j'irais à Poudlard pour tout y connaitre. Dit-elle avec certitude.

Poudlard. L'école de sorcellerie de leur continent. Il n'a jamais aimé l'école, pour la simple raison qu'il n'a jamais aimé le principe de se faire laver le cerveau par des gens qui estiment ce qu'il faut faire ou pas et ce qu'il faut apprendre ou non. C'est à cause de ça que des idiots oublient de chercher dans les livres le vrai savoir.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de Poudlard pour apprendre la magie. Dit-il sobrement.  
-Mais au moins j'apprendrais sans avoir à être battue pour m'occuper de client tous plus dégueux les uns des autre.

Sonnyus se retient de demander s'il n'était pas le seul client, comprenant qu'elle ne parlait pas de restauration. Certes, il pourrait en profiter mais il ne va pas le faire pour la simple raison que cette après-midi passer avec elle semble avoir créé une sorte de liens qui la met à part, au-dessus des autres, qui lui fit arrêter les pics pour le moment.

Il voulut prendre une Couinesouris en sucre mais, s'arrête en même temps que la blonde qui a voulu faire la même chose, faisant percuter leurs mains. Il se regardent un instant et elle l'invite à passer en premier, il est celui qui les a acheté après tout. Il alla le faire pour remarque qu'il n'y en a plus d'une. Il la sortit sous son soupir. On entend le couinement de la souris, mais en faite il l'a coupé en deux pour donner lui donner la moitié.

-Je ne veux pas de ta pitié. Crache-t-elle  
-J'ai une tête à avoir de la pitié ? demande-t-il sérieusement.

Elle lui prend en secouant la tête et la mange en même temps que lui, faisant résonner le couinement. Elle va lui demander depuis quand il a sa baguette. Il lui répond qu'il l'a volé il y a plusieurs mois, mais qu'il va devoir s'en séparer, allant elle va bientôt imploser. Elle fit donc remarque, avec un sourire qui cache une envie, que lui non plus n'a pas de baguette. Il en sourit et la sort pour lui passer, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle va la caresser un instant avant de vite lui rendre sous son étonnement. Elle répond que la première baguette qu'elle prendra en main sera sa baguette. Il secoue les épaules, répondant que dans un combat, une baguette reste une baguette.

-C'est la preuve que tu n'as jamais tenue de baguette dans ta main. Se moque-t-elle  
-C'est la preuve que j'ai déjà combattue pour ma vie. Crache-t-il en la remettant à sa place.

Ils vont finir leur sucrerie et Sonnyus va se décide à rentrer, la fille restant sur le toit. Elle lui demande où il habite, il répond sans hésiter qu'il habite en enfer et que le temps que lui donne le pacte qu'il a signé est bientôt écourté.

Il se dirige vers la sortir, voyant la fille rester à regard le paysage. Elle ne veut pas rentrer tout de suite, quoi de plus normal.

Il redescend en emportant ses affaires achetées, laissant les bonbons, et cours pour disparaitre de sa vue en faisant un détour pour cacher sa destination.

Une fois rentre dans le palais, il va aller dans la salle du trône, rigolant en repensant à sa journée. Il a passé l'une des meilleures journées et tout ça grâce à une inconnue qu'il a promis de tuer quand l'occasion se présenterait.

Devant la porte de la salle du trône, il frappe poliment, attendant de recevoir l'autorisation. Il sait que les reines attendent son retour, du moins il l'espère sinon il allait véritablement se faire tuer demain. Il ne sait pas quelle heures il est, mais le soleil va bientôt se coucher et vu qu'ils sont en Été.

Il est rassuré quand il entend la voix à travers la porte, reconnaissant la reine Ginny. Il rentre, après s'être assuré de ne pas être trop sale, pour se placer devant les reines en s'agenouillant.

-Your Majesty. Your Highless.

-Tu sais qu'il est tard. Et en plus, tu es couvert de saleté. Commence Ginny, ce qui inquiète légèrement Sonnyus.

En effet si la rousse commence, cela signifie que la Fée noire est silencieuse et quand elle est silencieuse face à quelqu'un, c'est soit que la personne n'a aucune importance, soit, et c'est son cas, elle ronge son frein. Le problème avec le deuxième est que c'est généralement dans ses moments qu'elle se retient de tuer quelqu'un, car cette personne est importante pour ses projets.

Sonnyus attendit, s'excusant, précisant qu'il n'a pas vu l'heure passer.

-Cela n'est pas une ex…, voulut-elle lui faire la leçon mais est interrompu.  
\- Laisse-nous Ginny. Coupe la voix aussi noire et glacer d'un détraqueur.

Ginny n'est pas vraiment du style peureuse, elle l'a d'ailleurs souvent prouvé, mais quand elle put partir elle souffla de soulagement. Elle n'aurait pas pu supporter cette tension et ce qu'il risquait de se passer.

Quand elle fut partir, la porte claquant. Un silence règne entre eux. Sonnyus relève la tête et regard Harmonie dans les yeux, étant seul avec elle. Il se relève pour se poser devant elle. Elle le regarde attentivement, le toisant. Il sent une sensation dans son échine, cela ne fait aucun doute pour lui que si elle décidait de le tuer, il n'avait aucune chance, pas même une infime.

-Tu me prends pour qui ? Tu pensais me berner encore longtemps ? Crache-t-elle avec haine.

Sonnyus joue les innocents, ne comprenant pas de quoi elle parle. Utilisant _l'Occlumancie_ à son maximum. Il l'a travaillé pendant des années, le pratiquant à petit dose pour s'entrainer, mais Harmonie, qui pourrait détruit ses défenses comme un vulgaire mur de sable, n'utilise pas la _Legilimancie_. Elle lui montre un dossier qu'elle a reçu et le jette devant lui.

-Tu pensais que j'allais te laisser sortir en liberté sans avoir un œil sur toi ? C'est très mal me connaitre ! Continue-t-elle de cracher sa colère

Sonnyus ouvre ce dossier pour le voir rempli de photo de lui allant à la banque, dans les librairies. Des photos qui récapitulent toute sa journée, surtout le moment où il a utilisée sa baguette. Il soupire, ne lissant même pas les commentaires, et sourit en secouant les épaule, sortant sa baguette pour la jeter, de tout manière elle n'était plus utile car le cœur à exploser. Il ne dira rien de plus, se contentent d'assumer la punition qu'elle va donner avec un sourire.

-Tu vas à Poudlard. Annonce-t-elle en calmant sa colère.

Il est surpris, ne comprenant pas, la regardant dans les yeux.

-Tes fournitures ont été acheté la semaine dernière, je devais de l'annonce le lendemain, les papiers étant remplie et confirmer. Tu serais partie et revenue pour les vacances, mais maintenant, je ne veux plus te voir. Ne réapparais plus de ma vue jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Tu prends tes affaires et tu disparais. Finit-elle d'un geste pour le renvoyer.

Sonnyus écarquille les yeux, n'en revenant pas de la nouvelle. Elle voulait vraiment le faire aller à Poudlard, même s'il déteste l'éducation, le principe en lui-même est qu'elle veut qu'il ait une éducation magique pour lui faire quitter son statut de carpette pour pied dans la salle du trône, mais il vient de tout gâcher en voulant aller trop vite, lui qui a toujours détester le mythe d'Icare le voilà devenue le héros malgré lui. Il fut soudain pris d'un rire qu'il va cacher devant cette ironie.

Il s'incline et part pour sa chambre, la reine restant sur son trône.

-Ne prends que ce dont tu as un droit, tu peux partir demain. Ordonne-t-elle en lui lançant son masque à terre pour cacher son visage dans les couloirs.

Il s'arrête, ramasse le masque pour le mettre, et s'incline en mettant sa main droite sur son cœur.

-Yes, Your Majesty.

Il part rapidement en direction de sa chambre, ne pouvant s'empêche de serrer les fesses, sentant une goutte de sueur dans son échine à chaque pas qu'il fait. Arrivé devant sa chambre, il se sent un peu plus soulagé.

En rentrant, il voit une valise. Il regarde autour de lui pour voir que tous ses livres et autre objet qui a emprunté ont disparu. La chambre est vide, à tel point qu'il se demande comme désobéir aux ordres de la reine de ne pas prendre ce qu'il ne lui appartient pas.

Il ferme la porte et récite une formule de protection qu'il utilise tous les jours depuis qu'il l'a appris dans un livre, courant février, avant qu'il crée les potions, qui n'a pas besoin de baguette. Cette formule brouille les sortilèges de surveillant, pas très longtemps, surtout qu'il doute que cela marche plus d'une minute si la reine à découvert qu'il lui mentait. Il bénit d'ailleurs le fait qu'elle ne l'a pas tué.

Il dégage la voie pour relever la trappe qui contient ses potions et manuels, personne ne l'a pas trouvé par chance. Il se dépêche de tout mettre dans son sac à dos, acheté aujourd'hui.

Il va ouvrir sa valise sans fond, contenant toutes ses fournitures scolaires qui sont assez riches et classes, devant couter assez chère. Il hoche la tête et prend la valise et son sac à dos. Il repart mais, s'arrête et décide de faire un détour par une chambre. Il frappe à la porte, et attend quelque instant avant de voir la reine Ginny devant lui, surprise de le voir ici, incliner pour la saluer.

-Your Highless. Je souhaite vous faire mes adieux. J'espère que nous nous reverons bientôt. La salut-il avec respect.  
-Tu pars ? Mais je l'ai convaincu que tu pouvais rester jusqu'à demain. Est-elle surprise qu'elle ne tienne pas sa promesse.  
-C'est exacte, mais je préfère partir maintenant. Je vous remercie pour cette année, et j'espère avoir été un bon serviteur.

Elle hoche la tête en lui disant qu'il était le meilleur. Il en sourit et part sur le champ sous son regard. Il retourne vers la salle du trône où se trouver la reine Harmonie qui le regard partir de ses yeux verts en tapotant sur son trône, se doutant qu'il n'allait pas rester.

-Your Majesty, je vous dis adieu et vous pouvez garder vos affaires, je ne vais prendre que ce qui est vraiment à moi.

Il lâche sa valise pour la laisser en plein milieu de la salle en montrant son sac. Il va ensuite poser dessus son couteau, sa bourse qu'elle lui à donner, ainsi que son masque sous son regard aucunement touché.

Il sort de la salle, avec un sac à dos remplie de trois Potion de contrôle partiel et Salive de phénix. Des livres achetés aujourd'hui et 5 carnets qui sont des notes de tout ce qu'il a appris durant cette année, contenant tout son savoir, et surtout sa liste et invitation à Poudlard. Le voilà devenu un sorcier de dix ans qui n'a plus rien à part un sac à dos contenant ses propres affaires.

Une fois dehors, il voit que le soleil va se coucher, il part immédiatement sans se retourner pour une boutique que la fille lui a présentée comme étant un magasin de potion qui allait fermer.

\- Que veux-tu gamin ? demande le gérant d'une voix douces.

C'est un homme assez grand, ayant un look un peu sombre, mais sachant accueillir, ce qui fit plaisir à Sonnyus.

\- Savoir à combien vous m'achèteriez une potion Salives de phénix. Demande-t-il de manière innocente pour juger son sens des affaires.  
-Parce que tu en as ? demande-t-il étonner et intéresser en se disant qu'il doit être un revendeur de potionniste illégaux, il n'y à pas d'âge pour les affaires.  
-Et je l'ai testé. Combien le centilitre ? voyant en lui un homme qui fera l'affaire.

L'homme analyse cette enfant, cherchant à savoir s'il pouvait mentir, mais il n'a rien à gagner à le faire et lui à perdre.

-25 pièces de bronze, le centilitre. Commence-t-il.  
-50, répond-il simplement. Montrant qu'il connaît le produit qu'il vend.  
-35. Tente-t-il avec conviction.

Voulant faire un bénéfice intéressant, cette potion est rare et pourrait lui rapporte beaucoup, mais encore faut-il trouver l'acheteur.

-50, c'est ma dernière offre. Reste-t-il sur ses positions d'une voix sûre.  
-Dans ce cas au revoir.

Il le salue d'un signe de tête et sort pour se diriger vers un autre magasin sachant que le produit se vendra. Il part dans la rue, mais se fait arrêter.

-Eh gamin !

Il sourit et se retourne en affichant un air neutre devant le commerçant. Il revient vers lui et rentre à sa demande.

-Écoute. Ce n'est pas un grand magasin ici. Je n'ai de grand moyen. Je peux aller jusqu'à 45 et c'est tout. Tente-t-il le tout pour le tout.  
-Vendu. Accepte-t-il avec un sourire, gagnant plus que ce qu'il espérait, ayant fixé la barre à 40 Pièce de bronze.

Il s'avance vers le comptoir pour y verser une goutte dans une tasse de café qu'il allume ensuite grâce à un paquet d'allumettes qu'il y a sur le comptoir, la mettant dans sa poche gauche pendant que le commerçant observe la flamme rouge, noircie par le café. L'homme écarquille les yeux en voyant le phénomène de ses propres yeux. Il se retourne et demande à savoir combien il en a. Ouvrant sa réserve pour les achats.

-50 centilitres. D'une voix neutre.

L'homme s'arrête, ne s'attendant pas à plus de 10.

-Mais ça fait… bégaie-t-il  
-2 Pièce d'Argent et 202 Pièce de Bronze si je compte bien. Mais je suis sympa et arrondie à 200, finit-il sur un sourire poli.

L'homme va finir par sourire en lui donnant une bourse contenant son argent.

-Tu es très doué. J'ai un poste d'assistant si tu es intéressé.  
-Sympas, mais je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire, dit-il en ayant perdu toute émotion.

Il sort du magasin Filliphe et co et part dans la pénombre du chemin de traverse.

Plus loin se trouve une fille qui se décide enfin à lâcher le chemin de traverse de sa contemplation. Elle a fini tous les bonbons et se décide à rentrer, sachant qu'elle risquait de passer un sale quart d'heure mais avec un peu de chance, il va enfin la libérer de ce monde pourrie en la tuant.

Marchant dans la rue, elle profite une dernière fois de la beauté qui l'entoure, dans le meilleur des cas, elle ne risque pas de voir le soleil avant longtemps.

Elle rentre dans le restaurant qui est aussi son domicile, pas un bruit, pas une once de lumière n'est présente. Elle marche lentement dans la pénombre, décidant d'aller dans sa chambre. Avec beaucoup de chance, elle ne risquait pas de voir ce gros tas avant demain.

Elle rentre dans sa chambre, fermant prudemment la porte, plaçant un meuble derrière pour la bloquer. Elle se dirige vers son lit, encore stressé. Elle s'allonge dessus et se décide à fermer les yeux, se calmant en se disant qu'il a dû sortir pour faire la fête avec l'argent de Sonnyus. Elle plonge dans son sommeil pour en être tiré par un bruit sourd. Elle se redresse immédiatement en regardant la porte qui tremble sous les coups. Elle se dépêche d'aller vers elle pour la pousser, aidant à la bloquer.

-Je sais que tu es là sale truie ! Je vais te faire payez ce que tu m'as fait !, hurlent-il complètement bourré, ce qui le rend plus dangereux.

Elle force mais, elle ne fait pas le poids. Pourtant elle refuse de tomber entre ses pattes. Elle continue, la porte finie par céder sous sa charge.

Elle se retrouve projeter à terre, sonner. Elle se réveille pour voir le porc tout rouge de colère. Malheureusement, il n'est pas seul.

-Ouais. Je t'en donne 100. Dit-il d'une voix sifflant comme un serpent.  
-150 et tu peux en faire ce que tu veux. Grogne-t-il.

Elle se relève immédiatement, comprenant qu'il l'a encore vendu. Cela fait 5 ans que cela dure, depuis que ses parents l'ont abandonné chez lui, étant un ami.

Elle se recule, en hurlant la négation quand il sort la bourse, se récoltant un «ta gueule» du vendeur.

-Non laisse. J'aime quand elle hurle. Souris cet homme qui a une tête de fouine.

La porte se ferme, et l'homme s'avance. Elle l'esquive quand il s'approche d'elle, cherchant un moyen de se défendre, mais elle ne peut sortir par la porte, bloquer par le porc qui tient la poignée. Elle se fait saisir par l'homme. En se débattant, elle est balance sur le lit, déjà déshabillé, la bloquant de tout son poids, lui déchirant ses bas sous son agitation, ne pouvant peut rien faire à cause de sa faiblesse physique.

-Putain ! Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Hurle-telle pour se donner du courage pour la suite.

Elle va le répéter en se débattant de plus en plus vite au rythme de son cœur pour s'arrêter quand il la pénètre. Elle retient sa voix et ses pleurs, serrant les dents. Devenant aussi actif qu'une poupée robotique en silicone comme les Moldues aime tant. Les va et viens sont violent, la brutalisant, prenant son plaisir dans une fillette faible de 10 ans sans aucune honte.

Tout ce que la fille espère est qu'il part rapidement et que cette enflure qui lui sert de tuteur le laisse tranquille mais cela ne se passe pas comme prévue car quand il se vide, il remet une autre couche. Elle se mord la lèvre en pensant à autre chose tout du long.

Sa première pensée est sur cette après-midi qu'elle a passé avec Sonnyus, pas qu'elle ait été spécial mais c'est la seul qui lui vienne en tête à ce moment. Cela l'occupera durant dix minutes, laissant l'homme profiter d'elle, mais ce ne sera pas parce qu'il aura fini qu'elle va reprendre ses esprits.

Désireux de passer dans l'autre entrer, il la retourne, commençant à l'écarté, la faisant mordre le coussin.

-Qu'est que tu… hurle la voix de l'homme qui l'a vendu avant qu'un poids frappe la porte.

Il se retire immédiatement, la fille restant allonger, ne pouvant bouger à cause de la douleur. Cela n'est pas sa première fois mais, la dernière remonte à un mois, ce qui a laissé le temps à son anus de se rétracter. Elle continue de mordre dans le coussin en retenant ce qu'elle peut de sortir ses larmes.

L'homme s'avance vers la porte, mais sursaute quand un tocquement se fait entendre. Il va prendre sa baguette à terre et se tenir prêt en ouvrant la porte d'un coup sec. Personne ne se présente à lui, il ajuste la sensation de l'homme qui lui tombe dessus, inconscient. Il le regard, erreur, car il se prend un coup qui l'assomme, venant d'un enfant qui apparait du coin droit.

La fille à regarder en voyant l'homme tomber pour voir Sonnyus devant lui, il se dépêche de regard autour, prenant la veste de l'homme pour lui lancer. Elle va lui demande ce qu'il fait là, d'une voix qui révèle du soulagement et de la surprise.

-Je vais te donner ce que tu veux le plus. Dit-il en portant toujours son masque d'indifférence.

Il sort de la salle en lui disant de se dépêcher de prendre tout ce qui a de l'importance pour elle en lui jetant un sac vide, lui laissant son intimité. L'adrénaline et le fait que c'est sa seul chance de s'en sortir vont l'aider à supporter la douleur et bouger. Elle va se dépêcher de prendre des affaires pour s'habiller de la veste de l'homme qui lui tient bien chaud et lui arrive aux genoux. Elle sent sa bourse dans sa poche droite. Elle s'en va prendre la seule chose qu'elle peut considérer comme précieux, mais cela ne se trouve pas dans sa chambre.

Elle enjambe les deux hommes, crachant sur le vendeur. Elle remarque qu'ils sont tous deux assommés par un bout de bois. Elle regarde autour d'elle pour trouver de quoi le tuer, ayant maintenant une vie qui lui est offerte, mais Sonnyus l'arrête en l'appelant et promettant qu'il ne va pas s'en sortir vivant et qu'elle doit se dépêcher de prendre tout ce qu'elle a besoin, cherchant aussi de son côté quelque chose.

Elle ne comprit pas, mais se décide à le suivre. Elle va dans la chambre de ce «protecteur» pour ouvrir les placards et tiroirs en cherchant quelque chose de précis. Cela va prendre deux minutes à tout retourner avant que Sonnyus revienne en demandant ce qu'elle fabrique, sa bouche et nez sous son tee-shirt.

-Il y a un médaillon donc j'ai besoin. Lui explique-t-elle en continuant.

Il sort la baguette qu'il a pris des mains du tuteur pour utiliser le sortilège _Accio_. Il va faire toute la pièce de la baguette, mais rien ne se passe.

-Il est forcément là, je l'ai vu encore hier regarder la photo avec nostalgie ! hurle-t-elle paniquée.

Sonnyus réfléchis rapidement, demandant si c'est vraiment important. Elle lui hurle que c'est capital, cela semblant être son bien le plus précieux. Il lui dit savoir où il est et va aller le chercher pendant qu'elle prend ce qui lui manque d'autre. II va partir en direction du corps du tuteur qui commence à se relever. Il le voit, prend le bout de bois qui l'a assommé, et voulut se jeter sur lui.

\- _Petrificus Totalus_ , dit-il d'une voix à peine perceptible en braquant sa baguette.

L'homme s'écroule pétrifier sur le ventre.

- _Accio_ , de la même voix.

Un médaillon sort de son col attirer par la baguette. Il arrête le sort et le prend pour le donner à la fille qui sort d'une salle avec un sac remplie, se dépêchant de sortir.

Un hurlement résonne derrière eux suivit par une explosion. Ils se mettent à courir dans le couloir rapidement, Sonnyus se retourne pour voir le violeur courir vers eux rapidement avec sa baguette, lançant encore un _Confringo_.

-Continue et ne t'arrête surtout pas! hurle-t-il en lui donnant quelque chose et la poussant.

Elle va courir vers l'entrée principale, passant une porte qui ferme derrière elle par magie, elle s'arrête pour la regarder, mais elle se souvient de ce qu'il a dit.

Elle se retourne pour continuer quand elle vit une bougie début en milieux du sol avec un papier dessous. «Allumez-moi». Elle regard ce qu'il lui a donné, des allumettes avec le logo du magasin Filliphe et co. Elle en gratte une et allume la bougie pour ensuite sortir par la porte, qui voit marquer dessus avec le même papier. «Fermez-moi».

Une fois dehors, la porte fermée, elle voit une flèche qui montre un chemin avec marqué dessus ; «Pensez à la propreté, arrachez-moi». Elle suit le papier en l'arrachant dans un soupir devant tant d'enfantillage pour s'arrêter à vingt mètres de sa maison, devant une feuille marquée. « Retournez-vous et profitez ».

Elle s'est donc retournée et deux minutes après, une immense explosion surgit, détruisant tout le restaurant et ce lieu qu'elle maudissait depuis plus de cinq ans. Voyant les flammes monter dans le ciel, elle s'imagine la douleur et les hurlements de ses hommes. Rien ne vient interrompre ce moment, pas même le fait que Sonnyus pourrait y être encore dedans.

Après que Sonnyus ait fermé la porte derrière la fille par magie, grâce au sortilège _Collaporta_ , il va attirer l'homme vers lui, lançant des sortilèges pour l'empêcher d'ouvrir la porte. Quand l'homme se concentre bien sur lui, il va courir vite dans les couloirs, ayant eu un bon entrainement physique durant cette année, pour l'emmener vers un lieu précis.

Il va lancer des sortilèges sans viser histoire de ralentir assez le furieux, en évitant les Avada Kavada qu'il lance. Heureusement, il le hurle de colère, ce qui permet de lancer un bombarda, plus rapide que le sortilège, pour l'empêche de bien viser.

La situation ne permet pas à Sonnyus de l'affronter, surtout qu'il n'y a pas plus dangereux d'un mage noir en colère qui ne perd pas sa concentration.

Il l'attirer vers la cuisine, se trouvant au fond contre un mur en lançant un sortilège d' _Accio_ sur la table, l'homme le poursuit pour le voir debout face lui. Mais il n'a pas le temps de comprendre que le sortilège _Collaporta_ ferme la porte derrière lui. Il n'est pas très surpris, se tenant face à l'enfant, prêt à le tuer. Il lance un premier sortilège. Sonnyus commence à rigole en le bloquant, évitant le deuxième, pouvant gérer grâce à ses réflexes.

-Pourquoi tu rigoles ?!, hurle la fouine qui n'a que son sous-vêtement pour tenue.  
-L'odeur. Continue-t-il de rire.

Il ne comprit pas de quoi il parle, pensant que c'était encore une insulte. Soudain, il comprit sentant une odeur bizarre, une odeur métallique. Sonnyus va montrer du doigt gauche le mur à sa droite, il le suivit pour voir que les tuyaux de gaz sont détruits et que du gaz sort.

Regardant l'enfant en écarquillant les yeux. Sonnyus fait un geste de la baguette, l'homme prend peur et se dépêche de vouloir ouvrir la porte, mais la panique lui fait oublier qu'elle est fermée par magie. Il entend un bruit sourd, lui faisant fermer les yeux en se crispant en pensant que c'est la fin mais il réalise que cinq seconde plus tard que ce n'était pas l'explosion mais le verre briser de la fenêtre qui a explosé par un Bombarda, le voyant sortir rapidement. Il lance le sortilège de mort, mais trop tard, il est sortir pour se rétamer à terre, se relevant vite grâce a l'adrénaline et avant que l'homme n'ai pu le suivre.

- _Reparo_ , la fenêtre se referme, _Protego spĕcŭlum_ , formule-t-il d'une voix inaudible, cachant sa douleur par l'effet de l'adrénaline.

L'homme s'arrête en voyant la fenêtre se réparer et décide de vite la briser avec le Bombarda, mais le sortilège se répercute sur lui, ce qui le blesse dangereusement.

Sonnyus va se mettre à courir une fois qu'il a lancé le dernier sort pour s'éloigner, le gaz allumé depuis pas mal de temps, la pièce est déjà remplie et ne tarde pas à exploser. Le feu envahit ses pas très vite, réussissant à l'éviter grâce à un chemin sur la gauche en brisant la baguette qu'il tient pour la jeter dans différente poubelle. Il continue de courir pour arriver sur le côté de la fille qui continue de regarder le feu.

Il se fait remarquer, demandant à avoir toute son attention. Elle le regard, lui offrant un vrai sourire sadique. Il se fait remarquer, demandant à avoir toute son attention. Elle le regard, lui offrant un vrai sourire sadique.

-Il faut partir maintenant, ordonne-t-il en sachant qu'elle est complétement hypnotisée.  
-Tu sais où aller ? demande-t-elle en continuant à regarder les flammes d'une voix lointaine.  
-Évidemment sinon je ne t'aurais pas aidé et je te conseille de venir si tu le désires. Fit-il remarquer de manière neutre en comprenant que toute sa raison soit concentrée sur ce qu'elle voit.  
-Ne t'attends pas à une récompense. Continue-t-elle aveuglé d'une voix lointaine, mais ferme et sûr.  
-Tu m'as déjà payé. Dépêchons sinon on va nous accuser, se fait-il plus pressent et insistant.  
-Encore une minute, ordonne-t-elle en voulant encore en profiter.  
-Non. Maintenant ou jamais.

Il la lâche et se met à marcher loin de cet endroit, lui laissant le choix. Il sera vite rejoint par la fille qui le rattrape. En effet, après trente secondes, la milice et les pompiers réagirent, toujours aussi actif, 1 minute 12.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

L'incendie du restaurant au 18/7eme est des plus bizarre. Quand nous sommes arrivés, l'incendie a tout détruit, et l'eau a effacé toute trace de preuve. Pourtant, la magie n'est jamais influencée par ces éléments et nous avons pu retrouver grâce à leur reste magique, car les corps sont devenus poussiers, deux corps. L'expertise conclut à un accident dû à une fuite de gaz. Le gaz s'est rependu dans toute la maison, et quand le propriétaire a allumé quelque chose, tout a explosé. J'ai donc noté cela, n'ayant encore aucune autorité à cette époque, mais si j'avais concentré mon attention un peu plus, j'aurais compris à ce moment et cela ne me pousserait pas à enregistrer cette découverte pour la postérité, la justice ne voulant pas rouvrir cette affaires. Toute de même, si mes subjections sont vrais, cela est énorme et pourrait faire grand bruit car ça relève des plus incroyable fait. J'ai des preuves qu'un duel a eues lieu, malheureusement les analyses de magie sont trop vieilles maintenant pour pouvoir faire une reconnaissance précise. Je ne me suis pas arrêtez là, à cette découverte, j'ai cherché à en apprend le plus et j'ai pu découvrir, par l'intermittent de voisin, que cette homme qui habitait dans ce lieu avait une fille, mais nous n'avons pas retrouvé son corps, ni aucune trace de magie. Donc soit elle est morte dans l'incendie, soit elle a réussi à s'en sortir et à se cacher, donc dans ce cas, elle seul pourrait dire ce qu'il s'est passé. Cette affaire me fait me poser trop de questions, je n'arrive pas à faire le rapport, mais mon instinct me dit que cette histoire est plus grosse qu'on ne veut le faire croire et je vais chercher cette fille pour… Qui cela peut-il être ? J'arrive… Bonjours… _Impero_ …BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Dernier enregistrement de Luciens Neufoy, ancien lieutenant, détruit dans l'incendie suicide, qu'il a réalisé en allumant le gaz et ouvrant le four, avec la maison. 4 décembre 2022


	5. Nouvelle vie

s/8570090/1/L-ascension-de-la-f%C3%A9e-noire

Bonjours à tous. Que dire, ce chapitre révèle certain secret et en fait découvrir d'autre. Amusez-vous bien à me lire.

Disclamer : J.K Rowling est la personne qui a créé l'univers originel, Lusaphira est l'auteur qui a créé l'univers de ma fanfiction. J'ai eus son autorisation pour publier en me basant à la sienne, mes chapitres passant par son jugement avant d'être publié pour respecter à 100% son univers. Ne m'appartiennent que le héros et sa famille.

Attention. Cette fanfiction est une Fan Fiction M. Pour ceux qui ne m'ont jamais lu, sachez que cela signer que tous peut arriver, ni plaçant aucune limite. Cela peut aller du viol au meurtre, de la prostitution à la perversion. Mes chapitres ne seront pas stable, vous remarquerez que celui-ci est long, mais cela ne signifie pas que le prochain le sera, je poserai un minimum de 3000mot mais j'écrirais chaque chapitre jusqu'à un point clé que j'ai prévu. Vous voilà prévenus, maintenant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre : Nouvelle vie.

Un incendie s'est déclaré dans le chemin, tout le monde est paniqués et se dépêchent d'éteindre les flammes, les habitants proches de l'endroit sont évacués le plus vite possible. Des personnes sont prisonnières des flammes et vont mourir sans l'intervention de courageux qui meurent souvent en les aidant. Pourtant, deux enfants, une fille et un garçon, qui sont les deux responsables de cette catastrophe, marchent tranquillement sans s'occuper de ce problème. La fille, pied nu, demande où ils vont et si c'est encore loin, l'enfant secoue la tête, c'est sis à l'embranchement sur leurs gauches. La fille vit ainsi un hôtel. Celui-ci n'est pas luxueux, mais il est le seul ouvert. Sonnyus rentre en premier et va vers le gardien.

-Une chambre avec deux lits pour la nuit. Commande-t-il.

L'homme relève la tête de son journal pour dédaigner les deux enfants et s'y replonger.

-Et je vous sers un chocolat chaud quand vous aurez fini la sieste, se moque-t-il.

Sonnyus sort pour trente pièces de bronzes marqués de l'emblème de la confrérie de minuit.

-Non vous la fermez, prenez l'argent et donnez la clé de notre chambre. Dit-il de manière froide.

L'homme, attiré par le bruit des pièces, ressort la tête de son journal. Cet homme, qui a le physique d'un gobelin, a aussi leur vice. On se demande si l'un de ses parents ne le serait pas tant c'est frappant, mais Sonnyus s'en fiche.

-Je regrette, mais je n'ai pas de chambre avec deux lits. Dit-il avec un sourire en prenant une clé.  
-Par contre, celle-ci a un lit, deux places. Continue-t-il avec se sourire cupide.

Le garçon allait se plaindre, mais la fille le devance et lui dit que cela sera parfait. Elle prendre la clé et monte en demandant à ce qu'il la suive, comme presser par une envie. L'homme l'observe monter et fais un petit regard vers lui plein de sous-entendus, ne se rendant pas compte de la chance qu'il a que Sonnyus n'ai plus sa baguette, sinon il finirait énucléée.

Il monte immédiatement sans se retourner pour aller dans la chambre. Rentrant dedans, il ne voit pas la fille, mais entend l'eau coulée. Il pose son sac derrière la porte, ouvrant la fenêtre pour laisser l'air frais rentrer, même si c'est plus l'odeur du brûler de l'incendie qu'on sent, c'est mieux que cette odeur de renfermé. Il ouvre le placard pour prendre de nouveaux draps et les changer rapidement.

Après avoir fait tout cela, il se demande ce qui se passe dans la salle de bains, elle y est restée pendant plus de dix minutes. Il s'y dirige, plaçant son oreille contre la porte et attend. Il n'entend que l'eau coulée, il toque et demande si elle va bien.

-DÉGAGE !, hurle-t-elle avec toute sa rage.

Loin d'être choqué ou troublé, il sait ce qu'il se passe. Comme lui, ses nerfs ont lâché. Après tout ce qu'elle a subi elle a bien le droit de pleurer, elle s'est fait violer, elle s'est fait battre, elle a toujours subi sans jamais recevoir, mais maintenant, c'est terminé, elle est enfin libre et si quelqu'un lui avait dit que cela se ferait par un gamin qu'elle connaît à peine, elle lui cracherait à la figure.

Mais la vérité est là et je vais sans doute devoir…le remercier. C'est sa pensée pendant qu'elle se passe de l'eau sur le visage pour effacer toute trace de larmes.

Elle sort de la salle de bains pour voir Sonnyus en train de lire une sorte de lettre. Elle la reconnait comme étant ce qu'elle a toujours rêvé.

-Tu vas à Poudlard ?!  
-On va à Poudlard. Répond-il en lui montant une enveloppe.

Elle se dépêche de se jeter dessus pour voir qu'elle lui est destinée et qu'elle vient de l'école Poudlard. Elle regarde l'enfant qui lui dit qu'il l'a pris de son tuteur, qui l'avait caché dans ses tiroirs.

-Mais… Comment tu…? , perd-elle son latin.  
-Article 8, aléa 9 de la loi sorcier. Il reste silencieux, se contentant de cette réponse.  
-Je ne suis pas avocate. Lui dit-elle comme pour le traiter d'idiot.  
-«Tout sorcier et sorcière se voit attribuer dès son 11ème anniversaire une inscription dans l'école sorcier de laquelle il ou elle dépend. Si le sorcier, ou sorcière, est déjà inscrit ailleurs, ou à trouver une autre manière d'apprendre, elle doit prévenir l'école avec un justificatif et les services académiques si elle est dans le deuxième cas.», cite-t-il comme une poésie. Tu vas automatiquement à l'école à tes 11 ans.

Elle le regard surpris, ne s'attendant pas à avoir une réponse aussi linéaire. Elle ne sait pas qui il est, mais c'est loin d'être un sorcier comme les autres.

-Ok… Et pourquoi tu m'as aidé ?  
-C'est pas important. Je l'ai fait point. Prend ça comme un caprice de gamin. Maintenant ouvre cette lettre et tais-toi. Demain, la journée sera longue. Ordonne-t-il froidement.

Il se reconcentre sur cette lettre qui représente maintenant le chemin de son destin, de leur destin. Le bruit du papier déchiré, le bruit de cette lettre qui sort pour la première fois de l'enveloppe, la manière de la tenir. Sonnyus regard et écoute attentivement chaque détail de ce qu'elle fait pour s'imaginer le faire. Pouvoir espérer que ce chemin est choisi et non imposer, mais la vérité est qu'encore une fois, il obéit à un ordre donné. La liberté s'arrête là où les chaines sont trop tendues. Mais il allait en profiter, il est dans cette situation parce qu'il a désobéi, se retrouvant dans une cage à l'allure de liberté et bien, il allait en profiter pour chercher et apprendre le plus de choses pour détruire cette cage et s'envoler librement.

Tous deux lisent cette lettre, analysant ce qu'ils ont dans les mains, que ce soit le grain du papier qui fait pensez à du carton, sans doute du 400g, la forme d'empattement des lettres, du Réales, la couleur des lettres, du noir avec un peu de bleue pour permettre une égalité total du noir, la couleur du papier qui est jauni, faisant pensez à un parchemin et l'épaisseur des lettres, en relief pour que même un aveugle puisse la lire. Ils analysent pour tout mémoriser et s'en souvenir pour toujours.

« **COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD - ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE**

 **Uniforme :  
** Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés :  
1) Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal  
2) Un chapeau pointu (noir)  
3) Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)  
4) Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)  
Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève.

 **Livres et manuels :  
** Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :  
Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1), de _Miranda Fauconnette_  
Histoire de la magie, de _Bathilda Tourdesac_  
Magie théorique, de _Adalbert Lasornette_  
Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants, de _Emeric G. Changé_  
Mille herbes et champignons magiques, de _Phyllida Augirolle_  
Potions magiques, de _Arsenius Beaulitron_  
Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques, de _Norbert Dragonneau_  
Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger, de _Quentin Jentremble_.

 **Fournitures :**  
1 baguette magique  
1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)  
1 boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal  
1 télescope  
1 balance en cuivre  
Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud.

IL EST RAPPELÉ AUX PARENTS QUE LES ÉLÈVES DE PREMIÈRE ANNÉE NE SONT PAS AUTORISÉS À POSSÉDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI.»

À la fin de leur lecture, c'est deux soupirs qui se font entendre, surprenant l'autre propriétaire, mais pas plus que le fait qu'ils ont dit en même temps dans leur soupirs.

-Cette année va être très chiante.

Se retrouvant tous deux à se regarder

-Comme je croyais que je n'allais jamais être à Poudlard, j'ai décidé d'apprendre de moi-même. Explique-t-elle.

Il hoche la tête, disant que lui aussi connait ses livres, en lisant d'autres plus pertinent. Il range sa lettre et décide de sortir, la fille lui demande où il va.

-Faire quelques courses. Tu veux quelque chose.

Elle hoche la tête et décide de venir avec lui. Dehors, elle part dans une direction précise, il la suit, ne sachant pas vraiment où elle va.

-Il y a une boutique au 45/3e chemin.

Une fois arrivés, un bâtiment des plus lugubres se trouve à cet emplacement. Personne ne se trouve autour et, d'après ces souvenirs, ce bâtiment n'a pas été pas été ouvert de la journée. Pourtant, elle pousse la porte en attirant l'attention avec la cloche. Sonnyus rentre derrière elle pour voir que c'est un bar. Tous les sorciers, tous plus hideux, bourrés et semblant dangereux les uns des autres. Pourtant, c'est avec aisance qu'elle va jusqu'au barman pour lui demander ce qui semble être dans ses habitudes. L'odeur de la bière, du tabac et les fumées sortant des cuisines, font penser à Sonnyus de surveiller chaque personne pour éviter les surprises, suivant la fille. Le barman le regard en demandant qui s'est.

-Un nouveau dans la famille. Il vient de débarquer et a déjà causé pas mal de dégât. Répond-elle avec sourire.  
-Ah vraiment ?

Le barman est étonné, se doutant qu'elle n'est pas du genre à lui mentir. Sonnyus ne se démonte pas et lui répond par ses yeux dans les siens, l'étonnant car il ne savait pas que les elfes pouvaient vivre en ville.

-Oh oui. Il manie la baguette comme un pro. Dit-elle avec une pointe d'admiration qu'elle dissimule à peine.  
-Et bien dans ce cas, j'espère qu'il ne l'utilisera pas dans mon bar, une réparation par mois est suffisante. Enfin, bienvenue dans le At The Hole Bottom... finit-il en demandant son nom par une grimace.  
-Sonnyus, répond-il avec un léger mal de tête.

C'est étrange, car c'est apparu d'un coup, il met ça sur le compte de l'odeur de l'endroit.

-Bienvenue Sonnyus. Les amis de mes clients privilégiés sont mes clients privilégiés. Il se tourne vers la fille. Je te prépare ta commande.

Sonnyus va rapidement s'asseoir, le mal de tête étant devenu beaucoup plus fort. La fille lui demande s'il y a un problème, plaisantant sur le fait qu'il ne supporte pas la fumée, mais lui ne rigole pas, il regarde autour de lui, comme s'il commençait à comprendre.  
-Il faut vite que je parte. Dit-il avec une pointe de panique et de douleur.  
-Hein ? S'étonne-t-elle  
-Je t'attends dehors. Surtout ne traine pas. Se dépêche-t-il de partir.

En moins d'une minute le voilà dehors, regardant autour de lui, voulant à tout prix se tromper sur un sujet qu'il connaît par cœur. La fille arrive cinq minutes après, lui faisant remarquer qu'elle aurait aimé rester plus longtemps. Il ne va pas relever et les voilà partis pour retourner dans leur chambre. Dans le bar, le barman elfe se fait appeler par une personne capuchonnée. La reconnaissant, il vient vers elle en souriant et servant une Bièraubeurre.

-Cela fait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vu. Dit-il avec joie.  
-C'était qui cette gamine ?, grogne une voix remplie de colère.  
-Qui ?, joue-t-il les innocents, rappelant que cet endroit n'est pas un lieu d'espions.  
-Le gamin qui était avec elle s'appelait bien Sonnyus ?  
-Comment vous le savez ?, sourit-il en jouant avec elle.  
-Donc il a déjà commencé à s'intégrer, dit-elle pour elle-même.

Elle va boire sa Bièraubeurre avec un sourire sadique, payé et disparait pour retrouver sa compagne sous l'étonnement du barman, mais qui ne va pas chercher plus loin, car il a mieux à faire.

Les deux enfants sont revenus dans leur chambre d'hôtel, la fille continuant à porter ce sac en plastique contenant ses produits. Une fois arrivés, ils décident de passer une soirée tranquille sur le lit.

Sonnyus décident ainsi de prendre une douche, se donnant bonne occasion pour tenter de comprendre le phénomène dans le bar. Pendant ce temps, la fille sort ce qu'il y a dans le sac pour le mettre dans le congélateur afin de pouvoir les sortir frais, changeant de vêtement, pris avant l'incendie, pour être plus à l'aise.

Dix minutes après, Sonnyus sort en serviette, n'ayant pas pris ses affaires, pour se changer devant le regard de la fille allongée en tee-shirt blanc et culotte rose qui sourit.

-Quoi ?! Demande Sonnyus d'une voix calme et posée, mais qui relève d'une pointe de mécontentement devant son regard lubrique.  
-T'es plus musclé que je le pensais, sourit-elle, et bien équiper, son regard se baisse pour l'emplacement de son entrejambe, le sourire se transformant en malice.

Sonnyus soupire, non gêner par la remarque. Il s'allonger sur le lit, saisissant la bouteille de Bièraubeurre qu'elle lui tend, l'ouvrant lui-même, ne s'étonnant pas quand il sait la provenance. Il demande si elle n'aurait pas une paille et son regard surpris répond que non. Tant pis, il fera sans. Ils vont trinquer avant de commencer à boire, Sonnyus se redresse surpris, ne s'attendant pas au gout.

-Tu n'as jamais bu d'alcool ?, se moque-t-elle.  
-Si mais je ne pensais pas que toi aussi. Rigole-t-il en se rallongeant.

Il reprit une gorger en même temps qu'elle, se lançant des regards, laissant un instant de silence lourd.

-Tu…, dites-ils en même temps et s'arrêtant aussi en même temps.

Il y a encore un silence et il recommence encore.

\- Tu…, redites-ils encore en même temps et s'arrêtant aussi en même temps, tu…Toi…Non…  
-Attend.

La fille pose la main sur la bouche de Sonnyus.

-Je m'appelle Nina.  
-Sdsonfs. Se présent-il avec encore la main sur la bouche. Sonnyus, rigole-t-il quand elle est enlevée.  
-Enchanté. Sourit-elle.

Ils se serrent la main, Nina sortit de son sac une autre habitude qui surpris Sonnyus, une cigarette qu'elle allume. Nina lui demande qu'est qu'il avait à la regarder ainsi.

\- Ça je n'ai pas l'habitude.

Elle en sourit et lui tend celle qu'elle a en bouche.

\- La première est difficile, c'est les autres qui sont meilleurs.

Il la saisie sans hésité pour inspirer la fumée. Il lui rend la cigarette et souffle la fumée lentement.

Pas pire que le gaz. Note-t-il pour lui.

-Ok…Si on faisait connaissance ? Tu commences. Refume-t-elle.  
-Pourquoi moi ?, demande Sonnyus qui ne voulait pas commencer.  
-Parce que j'ai demandé en premier. Rigole-t-elle.

Il secoue la tête et prendre une pièce en demandant de choisir.

-Face avec le logo de la confrérie…On m'a déjà fait le coup.

Sonnyus soupire, non gêner par la remarque. Il s'allonge sur le lit, saisissant la bouteille de Bièraubeurre qu'elle lui tend, l'ouvrant lui-même, ne s'étonnant pas en sachant la provenance. Il demande si elle n'avait pas une paille et son regard surpris répond que non. Tant pis, il fera sans. Ils vont trinquer avant de commencer à boire, Sonnyus se redresse surpris, ne s'attendant pas au gout.

-Tu n'as jamais bu d'alcool ? Se moque-t-elle.  
-Si, mais je ne pensais pas que toi aussi. Rigole-t-il en se rallongeant.

Il reprit une gorgée en même temps qu'elle, se lançant des regards, laissant un instant de silence lourd.

-Tu…, dites-ils en même temps et s'arrêtant aussi en même temps.

Il y a encore un silence et il recommence encore.

\- Tu…, redites-ils encore en même temps et s'arrêtant aussi en même temps, tu… Toi… Non…  
-Attends. La fille pose la main sur la bouche de Sonnyus.  
-Je m'appelle Nina.  
-Sdsonfs. Ce présent-il avec encore la main sur la bouche. Sonnyus, rigole-t-il quand elle est enlevée.  
-Enchanté. Sourit-elle.

Ils se serrent la main, Nina sortit de son sac une autre habitude qui surprit Sonnyus, une cigarette qu'elle allume. Nina lui demande qu'est-ce qu'il avait à la regarder ainsi.- Ça, je n'ai pas l'habitude. Elle en sourit et lui tend celle qu'elle a en bouche.

\- La première est difficile, c'est les autres qui sont meilleurs.

Il la saisit sans hésiter pour inspirer la fumée. Il lui rend la cigarette et souffle la fumée lentement.

Pas pire que le gaz. Note-t-il pour lui.

-Ok… Si on faisait connaissance ? Tu commences. Refume-t-elle.  
-Pourquoi moi ? , demande Sonnyus qui ne voulait pas commencer.  
-Parce que j'ai demandé en premier. Rigole-t-elle.

Il secoue la tête et prendre une pièce en demandant de choisir.

-Face... avec le logo de la confrérie… On m'a déjà fait le coup.

Il fait rouler la pièce en air vers elle pour qu'elle l'attrape et l'ouvre devant eux.

-Et merde. Commente-t-elle, mais acceptant le hasard.

Elle prend une autre goulée de cigarette et souffle en lui donnant pour qu'il tire s'il veut, ce qu'il va faire pour ne pas paraitre impolie.

-Suis née le 30 sept 2006. La seule chose que je sais de mes parents, c'est qu'ils m'ont abandonné au porc et qu'il ressemble à ça. Commence-t-elle sans aucun ton dans la voix.

Elle montre son pendentif ouvert pour révéler la photo d'une femme rousse aux yeux marron et d'un homme qui sourit au teint assez sombre, comme bronzer, aux yeux verts.

-La vie avec l'autre porc me fut vite apprise. J'ai commencé à travailler dans le restaurant, qui crois-le était bien plus propre que ce que tu en as vue…

Sonnyus a du mal imaginer cet endroit propre, mais ce n'est pas le plus important, il continue à écouter sa voix morose.

-Au vus de mon jeune âge, je faisais souvent n'importe quoi et je servais donc surtout de punching-ball sur patte. Puis à mes six ans, il a commencé à me vendre à des hommes qui purent se soulageait d'une autre manière. Sa pub était simple. Vagin d'une gamine de six ans pour 100 Pièce de Bronze. Avec le temps, j'ai commencé à me rebeller, que je sois gentil ou méchante, c'était pareil, donc j'ai choisi de l'emmerder le plus possible en attendant de trouver un moyen de partir. J'y serais encore sans toi. Donc merci.

Elle a vite expédié. Même si elle en a parlé en dissimulant ses émotions, il est bien visible qu'elle s'est retenue de pleurer et exploser. Elle prend vite la clope pour en tirant plusieurs taffes. Sonnyus attend, ne la regardant pas. Se concentrant sur le mur pour lui laisser le temps de se reprendre. Attendant le signal qui arrive après deux minutes.

-À toi. Redit-elle avec calme et impatience.  
-Suis né le 16 décembre 2006, et si tu te vantes qu'être plus grande, je te traite de vieille. J'ai un père et trois frères. Ma mère est inconnue et je ne l'ai jamais vu. Pendant cinq ans, j'ai vécu l'enfer, les membres de ma famille sont des révolutionnaires de la monarchie. Tous les trois jours, on bougeait. Ne pouvant pas utiliser la magie, pour une raison qui m'étonne, je servais de bonne et souffre-douleur. À mes sept ans, j'ai perdu ma raison de vivre et me suis fait capturer. J'ai passé trois ans aux cachots pour me faire interroger sur ma famille sous toutes les tortures possibles. Sa voix révèle un calme incroyable, en parlant comme si de rien n'était.

Devant la réaction de Nina, il change pour être plus insistant.

-On peut jouer à qui a le plus souffert si on a le temps, mais je te préviens, tu vas perdre. Tu connais le sortilège _Reparo corpus_ ?

Elle secoue la tête.

-C'est un sortilège qui répare les blessures physiques et les organes, mais laisse la douleur.

Il condense sa colère pour ne pas l'afficher. Ses yeux révélant que ses souvenirs ont bien marqué son âme et que jamais ils ne disparaîtront. Il fait une pause, mâchant sa lèvre inférieure pour calmer ses nerfs. Elle ne dit rien, ne voulant pas jouer, même si l'idée lui est venue, elle l'a vite abandonné.

-Je vais abréger cette partie, j'en raconterais plus durant les soirées halloween en mangeant des bonbons. À dix ans, j'ai fini dans les mains d'une noble en lui servant de domestique jusqu'à aujourd'hui, quand elle a découvert que j'avais une baguette magique et que je savais utiliser la magie.

Il a préféré mentir, ou plutôt être le plus vague possible, car la réaction de celle-ci peut être très nuancée selon la situation. Elle finit la cigarette et l'écrase contre le bois du lit pour ensuite la jeter à terre.

-Tu vivais dans le palais ? Demande-t-elle, comme intéresser.  
-Dans une chambre. Disons que cette année fut ma seule année de « bonheur.»-Et tu…? Perd-elle ses mots.  
-Quoi ? Reprend-il une gorgée.  
-Tu as déjà rencontré la reine sanglante ?

Il se retient de rire et même de répondre « oui, c'est elle la noble.»

-Assez souvent. Souriant juste.  
-Et comment elle est ? Devenant intéresser, complètement pendue à ses lèvres.  
-C'est étrange. Je te dirais qu'elle est comme les gens la décrive et différente.

Sonnyus cherche ses mots devant une Nina étonnée.

-Elle est comme tout ce que le monde en dit, mais certaine histoire sont fausses quand d'autre sont inconnues et font froid dans le dos. C'est vraiment la mort personnifiée, elle mérite grandement ses surnoms.  
-Et… Elle est vraiment… ?

Nina fait des gestes sensuels que Sonnyus semble interpréter comme étant belle. Elle confirme.

-Et bien. Si on enlève son caractère et s'attardait à son physique pur. Non. Mais son charme, sa sensualité, vient justement de son caractère et sa prestance. Elle est l'exemple même de la beauté artificielle.

Il réfléchit à comment mieux l'expliquer.

-Elle n'utilise aucune sort ni enchantement, mais… Il faut la voir pour comprendre, pas dans des prestations publiques où elle apparait par courtoisie, mais vraiment face à face. Elle est plus froide d'un détraqueur. Ses yeux feraient reculer Lucifer. Sa langue est aussi puissante que sa baguette… Je l'ai vu rien d'avec sa présence couper court à toute révolte venant de représentant d'autres pays et faire agenouiller le plus narcissique des hommes pour qu'il embrasse ses pas. Harmonie Morgane Potter-Black. Si un jour tu l'as vois, sache que ce sera soit pour te féliciter et d'ordonner, pas «demander» mais «ordonner», de la rejoindre ou sinon pour te tuer.

Il y a un silence. Nina ne sait pas quoi dire. Elle a entendu tellement de légendes venant de bouche de Sorcier qui ne l'ont jamais vu, mais elle a en face d'elle une personne qui l'a vu et surtout la seule personne qui n'a jamais été aussi proche de la reine, si elle savait.

Entendre ses mots fit battre dans son cœur une sorte de frayeur.

-Et elle est vraiment gouine ? Elle cache sa peur et le tremblement de sa voix

Sonnyus la regarde d'un air désespérer en secouant la tête.

-Évidemment, son mariage s'est fait en même temps que son ascension au trône.  
-Oui, mais…  
-Ginevra Molly Potter-Black Weasley. Une succube dans le corps d'un ange. Un regard vers elle et tu te sens l'envie de lui donner toute ta confiance. Elle n'est certes pas plus forte que sa femme, mais, par Satan, qu'est-ce qu'elle est dangereuse. Crois-moi sur un point Nina. Dans le couple, elle a aussi les mains rouges. Pose-toi cette question. Qu'est-ce que tu sais de Ginevra Molly Potter-Black Weasley.

Elle réfléchit rapidement pour en conclure qu'elle ne sait rien à part qu'elle est la femme de la Fée noire et qu'elle a participé à la guerre. Comme tout villageois de ce pays qui n'a pas connu le front à côté d'Harmonie. Elle hoche la tête pour annoncer comprendre.

-Et je n'ai jamais vu amour plus véritable. Finit-il pour bien lui faire comprendre que leur amour est authentique.

Elle reste silencieuse, notant ce qu'il a dit dans sa tête.

Je pourrais aussi lui parler des cris que j'entends de leur chambre, depuis ma première nuit et qui rugit presque tous les soirs, à travers le communicateur qui leur sert à m'appeler et qu'elles ne désactivent jamais, par oublie sans doute, mais ça m'étonnerait, pour la convaincre, mais autant éviter de trop en dire. Pense-t-il pour lui.

Quelque minute de silence en plus et la voilà avec une autre question qui lui brule la langue.

-Et le chien de la reine ?  
-Hein ?, ne comprenant pas. Elle n'a qu'un serpent comme animal de compagnie.

Et en plus, c'est un connard qui aime se moquer de lui, pense-t-il pour lui.

-C'est pas un animal. C'est un sorcier. Tu ne connais pas sa légende ?  
-Je ne connais la civilisation et leur légende que grâce à toi.  
-Ok. Est-ce vrai que les reines ont à leurs pieds un sorcier avec un masque de chien et les cheveux qui changent de couleur selon son humeur ?  
-Euh… Je pense que oui. Il commence à avoir quelque crainte. Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur lui ?  
-Il parait que c'est un enfant comme nous qui a réussi à échapper à son exécution en tuant plus de 20 gardes et qu'il a affronté tout le palais et les reines pour les tuer. Il aurait été si puissant que la reine Harmonie aurait passé un pacte avec lui pour qu'il lui serve de garde du corps.

Sonnyus reste le regard vitreux devant elle. Dans sa tête, tous les sentiments y passent de la moquerie, à la surprise et l'admiration devant autant de connerie.

-Et tu y crois ?, demande-t-il en s'attendant à un non.  
-Tu m'as bien dit qu'il existait. Dit-elle avec véracité, prouvant que oui, elle y croit.  
-Oui. Mais tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu gros ?, tente-t-il de la faire descendre.  
-Peut-être que c'est tellement incroyable que c'est inimaginable. C'est pour ça qu'on le place la catégorie légende.  
-Mais toi… Tu y crois ?

Il refuse vraiment de la voire aussi conne.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai ou non mais c'est depuis que je connais cette légende que j'ai décidé d'apprendre la magie. Tu sais qu'il parait qu'il est capable de crée un poison qui n'a aucun gout, aucune odeur et qu'aucun de nos remèdes ne peut sauver.  
-Il parait aussi qu'il a tué toute sa famille à l'âge de cinq ans parce qu'il refusait de se soumettre à lui, dit-il sur le ton de l'ironie pour lui montrer à quel point elle est stupide.  
-C'est pas vrai ?!, Hurle-t-elle en pensant découvrir un peu plus sur sa légende.  
-Sérieux Nina, tu y crois ?

Maintenant il est désespéré

-Je me fiche que ce soit vrai ou pas. C'est une légende et quelques fois les légendes valent mieux que la réalité. Tu n'imagines pas que la reine Harmonie à vraiment tuer ses parents à sept ans dans un incendie et soumis tous les Moldue qu'elle croisait, surtout qu'elle serait une fourchelangue, ça n'existe plus cette langue.

Pourtant, Harmonie ne s'est jamais caché de discuter avec langue de vipère, pensa-t-il. Elle n'a pas dû la voir en public de toute sa vie.

Sonnyus reste à la regarder, entendre de sa bouche de telles paroles, cela lui fit un drôle d'effet, il hésitait entre la considère comme une conne sans cervelle; ce qui contredirait toute son impression sur elle, oubliant les preuves qu'il a vues; se dire qu'il a sous-estimé la légende du chien de la reine, mais franchement, il faut être con pour y croire.

Ils vont continuer à parler de tout et rien. Comme lui, Nina n'a aucune préférence politique, simplement parce que comme lui, elle a la même devise.  
J'irai aux parades, car l'enfer est ici.  
Tué ou être tué.  
Les détours sont des pertes de temps  
Dans la vie, il y a les tueurs et les futurs tués.

C'est ainsi qu'ils vont décider d'éteindre les bougies, Nina après une dernière cigarette, Sonnyus après une dernière bouteille.

Le lendemain, Sonnyus fut le premier lever. Il est assez tôt, mais l'habitude prime sur la fatigue. Il ouvre les yeux pour se trouver à quelque centimètre du visage de Nina, sentant son souffle. Gardant un calme olympien, il essaye de se souvenir de qui est en face de lui et c'est lentement et accompagner d'un mal de tête que sa journée se rappelle à lui.

Il se lève, essayant d'éviter que son problème matinal ne commence à se faire sentir. Il enlève le bras de Nina de son épaule et va à la douche. Il se prépare pour sa journée, les souvenirs et sa nouvelle liberté lui revenant. Il finit par sourire et cinq minutes après, il sort pour voir Nina qui est aussi réveillée, cheveux en pétard, vêtement froissés et yeux vitreux. C'est l'image même du cliché de la sorcière.

Elle le salut dans un bâillement en espérant qu'il n'a pas pris toute l'eau chaude. Il secoue la tête, comme gêner. Elle le remarque, en souris et au moment de passer à côté de lui pour la douche.

-T'en fais pas. On a rien fait. Se moque-t-elle.  
-Justement. Répond-il en partant s'asseoir sur le lit.

Cela la surprise pendant un moment, mais elle se dépêche de partir dans la douche pour commencer cette nouvelle journée.

Sonnyus se frotte les yeux, souriant devant sa réaction. Il commence à éprouver une sorte de nouveau sentiment, c'est bizarre, car c'est diffèrent de ce dont il a l'habitude, en même temps, il n'a pas beaucoup de référence.

Dix minutes après, il voit sortir une Nina complètement changée, les yeux redevenus vert foncé, sa peau légèrement livide, ses cheveux blonds et bleu qui lui arrivent au cou sur un tee-shirt rouge et un pantalon noir.

Ils vont sortir avec leurs affaires sur le dos pour commencer à faire leur course pour Poudlard, les magasins s'ouvrant à peine, il n'eut pas beaucoup de monde. Chacun d'eux possède de l'argent, Sonnyus à encore ses 2Pièce d'argent et 200 pièces de bronze et Nina, voler à son tuteur qui en n'aura plus aucune utilisé, 3Pièce d'argent.

Ils prirent les livres demandés, plus ceux qui allaient vraiment étudier et sont bien plus intéressants, aussi bien des livres magiques que des romans. Ils sont ensuite allés chez un tailleur pour se tailler des tenues avec classe et acheter plusieurs vêtements et surtout, il allège cherche leur baguette magique.

Ils se trouvent devant le magasin "Ollivander - Fabricants de baguettes magique -" et c'est avec une certaine appréhension qu'il ouvre la porte.

Il n'est pas loin de 15 heures, il leur a fallu plus de sept heures pour prendre une valise et tout ce qu'il leur fallait pour créer une nouvelle vie.

Dans le magasin règne une ambiance sombre et assez froide. La magie est maitresse dans cet endroit et c'est étonnamment dans ce lieu que Sonnyus et Nina se sentent vraiment chez eux.

Sonnyus regarde autour de lui, Nina appelle pour savoir s'il y a quelqu'un.

D'un coup, une personne apparait du sommet d'une estrade. Il sourit, son visage et un corps affichant une bonne trentaine d'année, quoique plus vieux que les reines.

Il affiche un sourire en disant qu'il les attendait.

Cela mit sur ses gardes les deux enfants.

Il les rassure en leur disant que cela est sans raison. Il se présente comme Éduard Ollivander, fils de l'ancien propriétaire Garrick Ollivander. Nina lui présente ses condoléances, Sonnyus restant neutre. Il avait entendu parler de cet homme de la bouche de la reine, c'était un grand homme et un fabricant de renom. Il espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de l'héritage.

Il les remercie en lui répondant de manière assez loufoque que c'est le passée et qu'il va rendre hommage à son père en les servants.

Nina, parlant pour eux deux, lui demandent de préciser. Il rigole en disant que même dans son lit de mort, son père en sortirait pour les servir immédiatement. Il s'amuse à taper du pied sur le plancher en faisant croire que c'est lui qui sort de son cercueil. Se prenant deux regards sans vie.

Il soupire et d'un coup de baguette ferme la porte et baisse les stores, illuminant grâce à des bougies qui s'allument soudain.

Les deux enfants restent proche l'un de l'autre sans pour autant se gêner en cas de problème.

-Ne paniquez pas. Les rassure-t-il d'une voix devenue calme et sérieuse. Je préfère juste m'assurer que personne ne vienne nous déranger. Après tout ce n'est pas n'importe qui que j'aie devant moi.  
-De quoi vous parlez ?, demande Nina énerver, prêt à se jeter sur lui.  
-Je sais qui vous êtes. J'ai attendu votre venue depuis des années. Bien essayer ceci mademoiselle.

Il ouvre une boite en carton qui contient une baguette en bois de Hêtre, très jolie.

-Madame. Corrige-t-elle, elle ne mérite plus ce titre depuis longtemps.

Elle la saisit et la redonne en disant que ce n'est pas bon.

-Le bois ?, se renseigne-t-il-Et le cœur. Rien n'allait, je ne sentais aucune connexion. Explique-t-elle sans vie.  
-Très bien. Essayer celle-ci. Sourit-il pour deux.

Elle va essayer, en prendre plusieurs, mais aucun ne va lui plaire. Pendant ce temps, Sonnyus s'ennuie et décida de faire un tour, ayant eu pour consigne de ne rien toucher. Tous les types de bois et de cœur y passent, mais rien ne lui correspond.

Cela va prendre une heure, quand finalement, il pensa avoir trouvé celle qu'il lui faut. Il partit immédiatement en réserve en la laissant assisse sur le siège, regardant ses boites de baguette vide. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que cela soit si compliquer, elle n'avait qu'à prendre sa baguette et basta.

Sonnyus revient avec une boite dans chaque main. Il les a pris pendant qu'il marchait dans l'allée, étant comme attiré par elles.

L'homme revient après cinq minutes et demande où il les a trouvés. Il répond simplement que la baguette l'a appelé et qu'il l'a prise. Surpris, il demande à voir.

Sonnyus ouvre la boite et prend la baguette dans la main et d'un coup une bourrasque apparait dans le magasin dévastant tout ce qui l'entoure. Une fumée noire sort de la baguette et l'entoure pour se dissiper dans une lumière éclatante.

Le vendeur et Nina abaissent leurs bras qui les protégeaient de la lumière pour voir Sonnyus entourer d'un halo de lumière blanc qui le rend lumineux avant que cela devienne aussi noir que ses cheveux.

Il ouvre les yeux, se sentant comme revivre, montrant une paire d'yeux jaunes fendus. Il cligne des yeux et il redevient normal.

-Je prends cette baguette. Dit-il en prenant une inspiration, complètement relaxe.  
-C'est du…  
-Je m'en fiche de ce que c'est ! Pète-t-il un plomb. Cela pourrait être une ortie avec un cœur de nourrisson, je la prends ! Je vous dois combien ?! Crache-t-il avec une haine et une hargne qu'on ne lui connaît pas. Comme s'il est possédé.

Nina se relève et le regarde avant de se concentrer sur la boite que le vendeur tient. Elle s'approche, lui prend des mains pour l'ouvrir et voir une baguette qu'elle caresse. Elle referme la boite et regarde Sonnyus qui a encore une autre boite.

Il lui tend, elle ressent comme une sensation. Elle l'ouvre pour écarquiller les yeux et sans la tenir entre les mains, elle prononce.

-Je la prends. Combien ?  
-Elle est…  
-Combien ?! hurlent-ils ensemble.

Ils ont perdu patience, complètement fatigués de jouer avec cet homme qui est pitoyable à leurs yeux. Cet homme est loin d'être l'égal de son père, ce n'est rien de plus d'un vendeur de baguette, mais il est incapable d'entendre les souhaits des baguettes.

-500 pièces de bronze chacun, dit-il d'une voix monotone, ayant compris qu'il a échoué à faire honore à son nom.  
-C'est cher. Fit remarquer Nina.  
-Ses baguettes sont spéciales, elles sont vieilles de plus de…  
-La ferme !, hurle ensemble les enfants.

Ils sortent l'argent pour payer.

Les baguettes en mains, ils partent vers la porte sous le regard terrifié du vendeur envers ses deux enfants, lui qui pensait pouvoir s'en sortir, il les a sous-estimées. Ils les voient soudain s'arrête à sa porte.

En effet, entre eux se passe une petite discutions. D'un simple regard, il demandait la même chose à l'autre, sortir pour parler avec l'homme. Mais tous deux réponds la même chose, ce qui les contraint à laisser l'autre personne présente, voyant celle-ci avec un secret aussi gros que le siens et ne risquant donc pas de parler.

Il se retourne et marche vers l'homme.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demande-t-il terrifié ?  
-Qu'est que vous savez de nous ?, demande Nina d'une voix terrifiante.  
-Pardon ?, la peur lui prenant les jambes.  
-Vous nous connaissiez. Comment ? Qu'est que vous savez de nous ?, restant sur le même ton.  
-Mais ce que tout le monde sait. Vous êtes les frères et sœurs Sonnyn.

Tous deux se regardent, ne comprenant pas. Puis une épiphanie vient les frapper et c'est en même temps qu'il lance le sort _Oubliettes_ sur lui pour effacer leur présence et sortir du magasin. Ils vont marcher pendant plusieurs minutes, loin de cette boutique. Une fois que leurs idées sont claires, Sonnyus commence.

-T'as la même pensée que moi ?, demande-t-il pour être sûr qu'être sur la même longueur qu'elle.  
-On est recherché, on est trop jeune pour pouvoir vivre librement et surtout, on est pauvre. Fait-elle le rapport de leur situation.  
-Donc on en profite. Sourit-il content d'être du même avis. Mais il faut d'abord savoir qui sont cette sœur et ce frère.  
-Et où les trouver. Finit-elle en un sourire.

Après des recherches à la bibliothèque, des écoutes d'un peu partout et un plan très simple, les voici devant l'hôtel le plus luxueux de la ville. Ses cons ne se sont pas vraiment cachés et il a suffi de donner quelque pièce à un mendiant pour connaitre l'endroit.

C'est un bâtiment à la façade immaculée, percée de fenêtres rehaussées de dorures et aux volets repeint en des tons azurés, le tout est adjacent à la banque de Gringott.

Ils ont mis au point un plan, tout devait être prévu, aucun doute ou hésitation ne devait pas subvenir.

Ils rentrent en gardant une posture et une attitude de je m'en foutisme, se dirigeant vers la salle réservée aux employés.

Le garçon de l'accueil les arrête, il est brun, la vingtaine, maigre, alerter par leur tenue vestimentaire. Sonnyus se tourne vers l'homme qui leur demande leurs identités.

-Nous sommes les gardes envoyés par la…

Il s'arrête d'un coup sentant sa langue lui bruler avant qu'être percé par des aiguilles invisibles. Il comprit ce qu'il lui arrive, en ayant déjà fait l'expérience, le sortilège sur sa langue qui l'empêche de parler de ses maîtresses hors leur présence physique est activé.

Il claque la langue dans son palet pour calmer la douleur et se corrige sous le regard étonné du garçon qui l'a vu s'arrêter et de Nina qui ne comprend pas ce qu'il arrive.

-Nous sommes sous les ordres de la garde monarchique, ne voulant pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à cette famille.  
-Mais nous n'avons pas été prévenues. Dit-il paniquer en oubliant ce qu'il a vu.  
-On ne voit pas l'utilité de le faire. Les ordres venant du palais font loi et ils ont décidé de nous envoyer.  
-Mais vous êtes bien jeunes pour…

Il s'arrête de parler et panique encore plus quand une baguette en Vigne de 35 cm lui arrive sur le cou, observé par des yeux égaux à ceux d'un prédateur.

-Doutez-vous de la force monarchique ?, crache-t-il avec du venin pour mot.

Il secoue la tête. Personne ne réagit, car ils ont bien entendu leurs provenances.

-Un mot de plus et vous finissez six pieds sous terre. L'avertit-il avec sérieux et d'une voix grave.

Le garçon hoche la tête, terrifié et les laisses partir.

Les Sonnyn sont une famille de sang pur qui descend d'Antioche Peverell, le premier possesseur de la baguette de sureau. Pureté et avidité font que cette famille à subit des pertes énormes après des guerres internes, des enfants consanguins qui ont été tués dans le berceau et trahison entre eux. La famille ne se résume plus qu'à deux enfants de dix ans qui viennent en Angleterre depuis la Roumanie.

Ses deux idiots ont eu la mauvaise idée de vanter leur arrivée et surtout, ils sont arrivés clandestinement. Personne ne les a vus, à part sous des voiles qui cachait leur visage.

C'est une chance à ne pas manquer, ils sont arrivés depuis plus de deux jours, mais personne ne les a vus sortir, il reste enfermer dans leur chambre sans y bouger, se faisant commander leur repas à heure fixe par un garçon, demandant toujours ça et c'est justement l'heure du repas.

Sonnyus frappe à la porte de leur chambre et rendre quand on lui demande. Une fois qu'il est rentré, la porte se ferme rapidement dans un bruit sourd, provoqué par un _Collaporta_.

Il se retourne immédiatement, sentant un danger pour se baisser et échapper à un coup de poing. Il se jette sur la personne qui fait un peu après sa taille, mais est bien plus mince. Il la plaque contre le mur et se redresse pour la frapper à coup de poing dans le visage caché derrière un voile, ayant l'impression d'avoir écrasé quelque chose. Il la saisit pour la retourner et la pousser complètement sonner sur le chariot de repas, entrant dans la pièce en sortant sa baguette.

Il utilise rapidement un Protego contre un sortilège de la mort

Il voit une autre personne, assez mince, maigre et faible, portant aussi un voile. Il dévie deux sortilèges avec sa baguette, comme s'il faisait un tennis de table, avant de contrer d'un coup de _Sopio_ qui l'endort en le faisant tomber à terre.

Le premier qui s'est relevé alla attaquer avec un couteau pris sur le plateau, mais Nina intervient en ouvrant rapidement la porte, sentant que le plan se passait mal. Elle l'ouvre d'un _Alohomora_ et lance un _Flipendo_ pour assommer la personne qui allait tuer Sonnyus, qui ne l'avait pas entendue. Immédiatement, elle ferme la porte avec un _Collaporta_.

-Ce n'était pas prévu comme ça. Fait-elle remarquer légèrement paniquer.  
-Rien n'est tangible. Sourit-il légèrement. On continue. Se corrige-t-il d'avoir montré un sentiment en plein combat d'une voix froide.  
-Mais comment ils ont su ?, demande-t-elle pas rassurer.  
-Peu importe. Pour le moment, on nettoie tout. Personne ne t'a vu ?, impose-t-il ses questions comme un chef.

Elle secoue la tête en disant que personne n'entendait ce qu'il s'est passé dans la chambre, elle semble être insonorisée. Et c'est vrai qu'ils ont lancé un sortilège d' _Insonus,_ qui permet de rendre une pièce insonore.

Se dépêchant de les attacher et leur jeter à tous deux un _Silencio_ , ne les tuant pas, comme prévue, pour leur poser des questions. Ils vont tout nettoyer et attendre qu'il se réveille. Leur tête étant toujours sous un voile, Nina fut tenter de voir en dessus, mais Sonnyus l'en empêche.

Ils ont choisi de cacher leur visage et c'est avec ce choix qu'ils vont les affronter.

-Depuis quand tu as du respect pour l'adversaire ? Demande-t-elle en se moquant.  
-J'ai du respect pour ceux qui le mérite, raison pour laquelle tu te tiens devant moi. Répond-il de manière froide, imposant son point de vue.

Elle va accepter ce point, après tout cela ne lui avance à rien et ne changera rien à ce qu'il va leur arriver. Ils finissent enfin par se réveillés. Avant de comprendre, Nina explique qu'ils sont attachés qu'il y a un sort de silence. Les deux les regards, donnant tout leur attention.

Sonnyus lève sa baguette et les voilà libre de parler.

-Vous êtes Sonnyus et Nina ?, rugit la voix d'une fille.

Ce fut en réussissant à les discerner que Nina et Sonnyus affichent un air surpris, ils savaient donc qui ils étaient et qu'ils allaient venir, mais ce fut derrière un masque impassible que Nina demande comment ils le savent.

-Cela n'a pas d'importance. On a échoué. Dit-il complètement déçu. Ce dont vous avez besoin se trouve dans la valise derrière vous.  
-Et bien sûr, il n'y a pas de piège ?, fit remarquer Nina pour prouver qu'ils ne sont pas stupides.  
-Je peux l'ouvrir si vous voulez. Répond-il déprimer.  
-Comme si…Les liens du garçon se défont sous le sortilège _Lashlabask_ de Sonnyus.

Nina voulut se plaindre, mais Sonnyus ne l'écoute pas.

-Je pourrais te forcer à me répondre. Comment tu nous connais ? demande-il d'une voix glaciale et imposante, utilisant sa Legilimancie.  
-Notre tante. Esmela Sonnyn. C'était une divinatrice très puissante, pour nous faire un cadeau à nos cinq ans, elle nous a dit comment on allait mourir. Répond-il simplement en libérant sa sœur, ne se faisant pas arrêter.  
-Tu repasseras pour le cadeau.  
-Au contraire. C'est le meilleur qu'elle ait pu nous donner, car on a pu profiter de la vie pleinement.  
-Elle vous a donc dit qu'on allait venir pour prendre vos identités et vous tuez ensuite? Demande-t-il avec méfiance, ne relâchant pas la Legilimancie  
-Pas exactement. Elle a dit qu'on perdrait nos vies de la main du démon Sonnyus et Nina.

Les deux geôliers se lancent un regard, assez content du surnom sans trop le montrer. L'enfant alla vers le sac, surveiller du regard par Sonnyus qui ne repère aucune attention meurtrière, mais il sait qu'il peut être trompé par son _Occlumensie_.

Il en sort toutes les affaires dedans, que des dossiers et classeurs, devant eux en jetant le cartable loin.

-Maintenant, j'aimerais demander quelque chose. Rugis, sa voix toujours aussi morose.  
-J'écoute, réponds Sonnyus.  
-Vous pouvez tout prendre. On vous laisse tout ce qu'on a, mais laissé nous la vie. Lancer un sortilège d'amnésie si vous avez peur, mais laisser nous vivre tranquillement.  
-Pourquoi on le ferait ?, demande Sonnyus qui eut l'impression de se trouver face à deux souris.  
-Je n'ai pas de réponse. Ma sœur est une Cracmol et je suis prêt à perdre mes pouvoirs et mes souvenirs si je suis avec elle.

Il est très sérieux, du moins c'est ce que ressent Sonnyus grâce à la Legilimancie.

Sonnyus fut partagé entre le tuer ou non mais quelque chose le frappe soudain. Il regarde autour de lui, cherchant d'autre indice et finalement, il demande à Nina de se reculer en les surveillants.

-Qu'est qu'il te prend ? Demande-t-elle en repaniquant.  
-Vous avez placé un sortilège pour insonoriser la pièce. C'est pour ça que personne n'est venu.  
-Et ?, demande-t-il en devenant soudain méfiant.  
-Pour quelqu'un qui ne veut pas mourir, c'est stupide. Sourit-il comprenant maintenant.  
-On voulait changer notre destin, mais notre tante est la plus grande, on a tout préparé au cas où.  
-Je veux bien vous croire. C'est gentil, mais je doute que vous ayez vraiment abandonné toute envie de mourir. Depuis combien de temps vous vous êtes transformé ? Quand votre famille s'est fait massacrer, sur le chemin pour venir ici. Peut-être même depuis des siècles, continue-t-il devenue intéresser par ses souris, souriant de malice.  
-De quoi tu parles Sonnyus ?, demande Nina qui ne comprend pas.

Il ne répond pas, continuant à regarder.

-De ça. _Diffindo_.

Le sortilège coupe le voile en deux pour faire écarquiller les yeux de Nina, qui met sa main devant sa bouche pour vite partir dans la salle de bains afin de vomir. Les Sonnyn avaient le visage déformé, remplie de pue et pustule, noircit par la décomposition.

Les enfants se regardent, l'un et l'autre pour ensuite hurler à leur tour, ne supportant pas leur œuvre.

En effet, les deux Sonnyn se sont transformés en goules après avoir bu une potion, ils l'ont fait pendant leur voyage vers les Royaume-Unis Magique pour pouvoir manger sans problèmes des cadavres de gens qu'il tuait, n'ayant aucun argent sur eux. Cela devait être occasionnel et disparaitre dans l'heure, mais à force d'en boire, cela leur a échappé et c'est devenu permanent.

-Disparaissez monstres informent. Ordonne-t-il.

Il leur lancer deux bombarda pour leur exploser la tête à tous les deux, leur corps tombant à terre et salissant la moquette d'un sang noir. Avant que le sang ait pu toucher les dossiers, il lance le sortilège Failamalle pour qu'ils rentrent dans le sac à dos qu'ils ont importé et va faire sortir Nina en lui ordonnant de cacher son nez sous son pull.

Elle va sortir de la salle de bains d'où elle a vomie et vite sortir de la chambre sans les regardés, ne voulant pas revomir.

Sonnyus lui donne le sac, lui ordonne de retourner à l'hôtel et de ne pas y bouger. Elle va obéir, ne voulant savoir ce qu'il allait faire.

La porte se ferme et il se met vite au travail pour supprimer toute trace qui prouverait à qui appartenait ses corps. Il met tout cela dans les valises qu'il va ensuite emporter avec lui, sortant de la chambre et redescendre pour aller vers le garçon de l'accueil qui est paniqué de le revoir. Il va annoncer qu'il y a eu un intentât dans la chambre qu'il protégeait, le garçon paniqué demande ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Deux goules. Je les ai fait exploser, mais nous ne pouvons pas rester dans cet hôtel. Et avant que j'oublie, je regrette, mais c'est primordial.

Sans que l'autre comprenne, il utilise le sortilège _Oubliette_ pour lui faire oublier son visage et celui de Nina. Il ressort rapidement, partant à l' opposer de leur hôtel avec la valise pour la bruler avec un Incendio revenant vers Nina une fois finis, la voyant fumer.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

L'affaire Sonnyn a été d'une simplicité effroyable. Étant notre première vraie affaire, nous avons plus paniqué que de raison et fait quelque faute, mais personne n'a encore fait de rapprochement avec nous. Le soir même, après avoir fêté cela avec une bonne bouteille de Bièraubeurre, nous avons analysé tous les documents pour nous préparer pour le lendemain. Cela fut très long et ça prit des jours et des jours, sans mes connaissances dans le droit monarchique, on aurait échoué, mais on a réussi.

On a fait changer le nom des certificats de naissance pour y mettre nos identifiant, devenant Nina et Sonnyus, ne mettant pas nos noms car l'un comme l'autre nous n'en avons pas.

Je ne peux pas m'appeler Metsuane, le rapprochement avec ma famille est trop grand. Quant à Nina, celui de son tuteur est Harines et pour le même motif elle ne put l'utiliser.

Le plus marrant fut quand nous sommes allés à la banque des Gringott avec nos nouveaux certificats. Nous avons vidé les coffres de la famille Sonnyn, assez vide on peut le dire, pour les mettre dans celui que nous avons ouvert à cet instant.

Évidemment, les gobelins ont été assez «compréhensifs» et on promit de taire les manœuvres faites, cela ne fut pas illégal, car nous avions la clé des coffres, mais nous voulions évidemment que cela ne soit pas ébruité. Ils ont voulu un pot-de-vin pour le silence, nous avons donc dû leur rappeler qu'on pouvait aussi prendre l'argent et se barrer sans problème pour aller dans une autre banque, ayant prévu cette hypothèse et déjà tout préparer, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de la fermer et obéir, perdant ainsi tout leur argent.

Ils ont donc souri et pris aucun pot-de-vin, car il préférait qu'on reste chez eux, ne posant plus de questions, accueillant deux nouveaux clients qui aiment la discrétion.

C'est ainsi que commence notre nouvelle vie. Avec une indépendance légale et 10 PA dans notre coffre. Tout cela n'aurait pas été possible sans mes connaissances dans le droit monarchique, mais surtout sans l'aide des deux Sonnyn.

J'aimerais d'ailleurs leur rendre hommage en les remerciant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il les a poussés à se transformer en goules, je ne connais rien à leur vie et ne veux rien connaitre, mais leur dernier acte nous a facilité la vie. J'ai hâte d'être à demain et commencer ma première journée à Poudlard.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
Journal de Sonnyus, daté du 27 Aout 2017. Trouver dans ses affaires pendant une de ses missions le 8 Janvier 2025.


	6. poudlard express

s/8570090/1/L-ascension-de-la-f%C3%A9e-noire

Bonjours a tous. Chapitre assez court mais bon, comme je l'ai dit, mes chapitre n'ont pas de longueur stable, le premier était long, celui-là est cours.

Disclamer : J.K Rowling est la personne qui a créé l'univers originel, Lusaphira est l'auteur qui a créé l'univers de ma fanfiction. J'ai eus son autorisation pour publier en me basant à la sienne, mes chapitres passant par son jugement avant d'être publié pour respecter à 100% son univers(Maintenant je sais que je n'ai pas le droit d'appeler un personnage Rayman). Ne m'appartiennent que le héros et sa famille.

Attention. Cette fanfiction est une Fan Fiction M. Pour ceux qui ne m'ont jamais lu, sachez que cela signer que tous peut arriver, ni plaçant aucune limite. Cela peut aller du viol au meurtre, de la prostitution a la perversion. Mes chapitres ne seront pas stable, vous remarquerez que celui-ci est long, mais cela ne signifie pas que le prochain le sera, je poserai un minimum de 3000mot mais j'écrirais chaque chapitre jusqu'à un point clé que j'ai prévu. Vous voilà prévenus, maintenant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre : Le Poudlard Express

-Dépêche-toi !, hurle Nina en courant avec sa valise

Sonnyus la suit, fatiguée par cette journée qui commence. Ils sont en retard par rapport à l'horaire qu'il avait prévu et cela est très gênant, car ils n'auront aucun wagon de libre s'il arrive en retard.

Ils traversent le chemin de traverse, courant en tirant leur valise sous les regards des premiers commerçants qui ouvre leur magasin pour arriver enfin en gare et à la voie 93/4.

Le train est gigantesque, typique des premières locomotives à vapeur Moldue. Son sifflement et sa fumée, comme de la neige, émerveillent les deux enfants qui, même s'ils le cachent par honte, ont hâte d'aller à Poudlard. Même Sonnyus qui y voit une manière d'apprendre d'autre sortilège et si pour ça, il doit remplir des feuilles et des feuilles en recopiant des conneries, il le fera.

La gare est remplie de monde et Nina s'arrête soudain en regardant autour d'elle, sentant une douleur dans sa poitrine. Sonnyus observe la même chose et même si sa douleur n'est pas aussi forte, il le sait parfaitement, car lui a connu sa famille et sait comment elle est, il la ressent aussi.

Cette gare qui est la porte vers leur nouvelle vie est surtout remplie de parent avec leurs enfants, de frère et sœur qui sourissent et protéger leur cadet. Partout où il regarde, ils voient des gens qui ont une meilleure vie qu'eux.

Des gens qui n'ont pas été vendus à un pervers pour être violés et battus tous les jours. Des jeunes qui n'ont pas subi mille tortures, vu leur raison de vivre disparaitre et passer un pacte avec le diable.

En parlant d'elle, Sonnyus eut le reflet bête de chercher sa maitresse dans le groupe de monde présent. Mais cela est stupide, elle ne bougera pas de son trône pour une raison aussi stupide qu'accompagné son fils à l'école, d'ailleurs, il ne le voit pas non plus.

Il prend l'épaule de Nina pour attirer son attention et lui rappelle qu'ils doivent trouver un wagon libre s'ils veulent être tranquilles. Nina sait ce qu'il fait et elle accepte avec joie en délaissant ses exemples de vie parfaite pour entrer dans leur wagon.

Il est assez éloigné des autres, la banquette rouge et assez vieille est assez moelleuse, idéale pour faire une petite sieste, ce qui plait à Sonnyus qui n'a pas fermé l'œil depuis plusieurs jours avec toute l'administration et surtout l'excitation.

Une semaine, cela avait duré une semaine, du vendredi 18 aout 2017 à aujourd'hui, le 27 aout 2017, il avait dû serrer les fesses et fermer sa gueule en se pressentant devant les services publics. Sonnyus avait, littéralement, failli se pisser dessus. Si jamais tout cela remontait aux oreilles de la reine, il est sûr de prendre chère.

Avoir leur indépendance signifie qu'il est libéré de l'emprise d'Harmonie, dans le sens légal et elle ne pourrait plus surveiller ses agissements, l'empêcher de partir loin. Évidemment, son contrat avec elle ne disparait pas, mais avant qu'elle puisse avoir ses ordres, faut déjà qu'elle l'ait en face d'elle, ce serait littéralement une chasse aux Sonnyus.

Il a bien compris que le plan qu'elle a pour lui est qu'il va à Poudlard en étant toujours dépendant d'elle, ainsi elle est certaine qu'il suffirait d'un claquement de doigt pour qu'il soit obligé de se présenter à elle.

Évidemment, passez-moi l'expression, faut avoir de sacrées couilles pour dire non à Harmonie Morgan Potter Black. Bien que cela soit une hypothèse, elle est la dernière chose que Sonnyus veut faire, c'est pour ça qu'il espère qu'elle lui fichera la paix le plus longtemps possible.

Mais un autre problème a été créé par leur demande de liberté, c'est qu'ils ont avoués ne pas en avoir. Ainsi, la justice, pendant leur attend, les a placées dans un foyer, placer ensemble uniquement parce qu'ils refusaient de se séparer et qu'ils ont tout fait pour prouver leur lien fraternelle. Ne vous y tromper pas, l'union fait la force, si jamais un problème devait arriver, ils ont bien plus de chance de survivre à deux.

C'est ainsi qu'ils ont vécu dans un foyer pour jeune en difficulté, comprendre jeune orphelin que la société a rejeté le temps qu'il aille à Poudlard pour s'en débarrasser. Huit jours, sept nuits à ne rien faire autre que rester dans un foyer à appeler tous les jours pour que le dossier avance, étant accompagné à chaque fois qu'on leur demandait d'apporter un document, il avait l'impression d'avoir fait tout le boulot à leur place tant ils sont allés partout pour suivre le dossier.

Mais le plus important est le résultat, même si du sang a coulé sur le plancher, car une semaine avec des idiots qui ont cru en faire leurs nouveaux jouets laisse des marques et des dents, maintenant ils sont libres. Pour fêter leurs libertés, ils ont eu le droit à un nouveau coffre commun avec 10 Pièce d'Argent dedans.

Il aurait pu prendre un coffre séparément, mais ont préférés le commun, car après tout, cela offre pas mal d'avantages bancaires, surtout que ça facilite leur achat spécial. Et puis si jamais cela ne se passe pas comme prévu, ils partagent le contenu et chacun sa route.

Le lendemain de leur indépendance, ils ont fait une grande fête, allant jusqu'à se faire jeter en dehors de leur hôtel pour aller dans un bar et continuer. Ce fut une immense soirée ADS ; Alcohol, Drugs and Sex ; sur fond de Métal progressif, Métal symphonique et Power métal. Mais ce ne fut pas la seule chose qui leur est arrivée et Sonnyus s'en rappelle très bien, tout comme Nina.

Durant leur magnifique sauterie, ils avaient rencontré quelqu'un qui se vantait d'avoir trouvé un magnifique trésor, bourré comme un coing. Cela fut facile de voir cet objet, leurs esprits encore lucides pour préparer quelque chose.

Quand le trésor fut montré, Sonnyus sut qu'il devait l'avoir. Nina n'a pas vraiment compris pourquoi il en étant à ce point intéressé, mais son apparence en or lui fit accepter sa folie.

-Tu le revends ?, demande Sonnyus à ce moment.  
-Hors de question, c'est bien trop rare et précieux pour que ça puisse être vendu.

Sonnyus fut déçu, très déçu même. Il alla redemandant avec un peu plus d'insistance, mais Nina intervient et lui montre comment elle est capable de commercer.

-Dans ce cas, cela te dit de le jouer. Si tu perds, tu nous donnes l'œuf. Si tu gagnes, l'un de nous d'appartient, les deux si tu le désires. Sourit-elle.

Elle est complètement inconsciente pour Sonnyus, mais il ne sait pas qu'elle a prévu le coup et décide de le voler une fois qu'ils seront dans sa chambre avec lui, allant même jusqu'à envisager la luxure pour l'endormir. La prostitution permet d'envisager plus de possibilités qu'une prude.

Sonnyus la regarde faire, surprise qu'elle soit prête à vendre son corps, moins en tout cas que de le voir accepter pour les deux. Il décide de choisir le jeu et ce sera au jeu du couteau. Chacun a un couteau et doit le lancer le plus près de la cible. Sonnyus sourit, ce jeu est tout gagné pour lui.

La cible est mise en place et le vieux, de 40 ans, aux visages marquer par ses aventures et l'esprit par sa solitude, commence. Il lance son couteau, ayant choisi ce jeu, en étant un champion, mettant dans le mille à chaque fois.

Pourtant, cette fois, quelque chose se passe et le couteau part complètement à côté de la cible pour se planter dans le mur, se faisant moquer par tout le monde. Il leur hurle de la fermer, vexer, s'arrêtant tous quand un bruit grave atteint leur oreille, ils regardent tous la cible et le couteau au milieu de la cible aux millimètres près.

Petite leçon ; Ne jouer pas avec un sorcier aux pouvoir psychique et maitre du couteau.

Sonnyus sourit, abaissant son bras pour se diriger vers le vieux en lui demandant l'objet. Il voulut refuser, mais il se fait rappeler d'une promesse est une promesse et que dans le At The Hole Bottom, on a intérêt à les tenir. Ce fut en le toisant, mais tenant à sa vie, qu'il lui remet l'objet. Pour ne pas qu'il soit trop déçu, il lui paye une tournée, mais en vérité c'est pour l'occuper pendant qu'il part pour le cacher, évitant que l'alcool ne lui fasse faire une connerie, aussi bien pour le vieux que lui.

Le lendemain fut difficile, remplie de bad trip et gueule de bois, raison pour laquelle Sonnyus put enfin se relaxer et espérer pouvoir dormir.

-Allé, les enfants, on se dépêche !, hurle une voix féminine aigue mais assez vieille.

Sonnyus grogne, les bruits étant accentué durant cette période et il déteste ça. Il ouvre les yeux pour voir Nina qui est assis, ayant sortie un livre, elle ne semble pas fatiguer et il lui en fait la remarque.

-Je tiens mieux l'alcool et la drogue que toi. Dit-elle simplement.

Il soupire et regard qui était cette folle qui hurle. Il voit soudain une énorme dinde roux aux rides marque qui est suivit par un troupeau de blaireaux. Il la regarde attentivement et remarque soudain trois personnes parmi la troupe qu'il connait.

Perceval Ignatius Weasley, chef de la milice et le beau frère de la reine même s'il personne n'en parle tant il s'ignore. Molly Weasley deuxième du nom, elle doit avoir quatre de plus que Sonnyus. Il ne l'a croisé que très rarement, lors des vacances qu'elle passait avec son père. Mais surtout, c'est avec une assez grand surpris qu'il voit Mickael Potter-Black Weasley, le fils des reines, les cheveux blond, les yeux marron, et une corpulence faible. Il a vraiment hérité des trois génomes.

Ayant vu la ressemblance entre Percy, sa fille et les autres enfants qui font un total de huit tête roux, de tout âge, qui semble venir à Poudlard, Sonnyus en conclue qu'il a devant lui la famille de sa reine Ginny, les parents pas très loin. Il se plaque la tête contre l'appuie dos, se cachant de leur vue. Il ne voulait pas être vu par eux, Percy serait capable de dire sa provenance. Encore un autre troue dans le gruyère qu'est son plan.

Nina le regard faire, se demandant ce qu'il lui arrive pour qu'il réagisse ainsi et décide de le découvrir de ses propre yeux. Elle demande qui ils sont, Sonnyus l'informe en leur donnant leur nom de famille, elle les regarde encore plus surprise.

-Comme la reine ? C'est la famille de la reine ?, demande-t-elle avec une certaine excitation.  
-Pas vraiment. Ils l'ont rejeté, la considérant seulement comme souveraine. Répond-il de manière mécanique.

Nina le regard rapidement, le remarquant troubler. Elle rejette un coup d'œil vers eux, voyant les parents faire des signes d'au revoir à leurs enfants qui montent. Elle ferme le rideau pour cacher cette vue et permettre à Sonnyus de fermer l'œil, ce qu'il va faire pendant les quelque minute avant le départ.

Le sifflement de la locomotive permet de dire que le train part, que tout le monde doit s'éloigner et surtout sortir ceux qui n'ont rien à faire dedans. Mais pour Sonnyus cela sert surtout à le réveiller complètement et le faire maudire ce foutu transport.

 _On aurait pu penser que la modernité dont faisait preuve la Fée noire aurait fait changer ce train en quelque chose de plus contemporain, ou même à faire installer un autre type de réseau, un avion ou même un foutu système de cheminer, mais non, il a fallu qu'elle laisse cette maudite locomotive en place_ , maudissais Sonnyus par la pensée.

Il se frotte les yeux en lâchant un bâillement et s'étirant, il ouvre les rideaux pour se prend la lumière dans les yeux pour regarder la gare s'éloigner. Il est suffisamment réveillé pour prendre en charge cette journée.

Voir cette gare s'éloigner fait un drôle d'effet, enfin il s'éloigne de la reine pour commencer à apprendre et obtenir le pouvoir qu'elle lui ait promis.

Les minutes passent tranquillement, Sonnyus soupire en voyant le paysage défiler.

-C'est chiant. Dit-il pour lui-même.

Il reçut un livre sur les genoux, le faisant sursauter de douleur. Il le regard pour voir que c'est une véritable encyclopédie qu'elle lui a lancée, pas étonnant qu'il ait eu l'impression d'avoir les genoux brisés. Il lance un regard plein de reproches à Nina et soupire devant son désintéressement, replongé dans sa lecture.

Il ouvre le livre et commence à lire pour voir que c'est une encyclopédie sur les créatures magiques, pas n'importe lesquelles les créatures ovipares. Il tient entre ses mains le _Lexikon Oviparus_.

C'est un livre très rare, comportant peu d'exemplaires dans le pays. 10 au total. Très recherché, ce livre est vraiment complet. Il lance un regard rempli d'interrogation à sa partenaire de l'enfer.

Comment elle l'a eu ? Pourquoi elle l'a pris ? Et surtout combien elle l'a payé ?  
Ses trois questions furent représentées par un regard froid.

Elle ne lui donne même pas le mérite de relever les yeux, continuant à lire son roman, voulant connaitre la fin avant d'arriver à Poudlard. Il pose le livre à côté, ayant un sacré poids, puis sort de son sac de voyage l'objet gagné dans le jeu de couteau.

Immédiatement, Nina avait reconnu le fait que ce soit un œuf, même si son aspect diffère de l'image que Sonnyus a vu dans les livres.

Il est ovale, légèrement déformer, comme s'il avait pris des coups de marteau, mais sa surface est âpre, comme celui d'un œuf. En tout cas, c'est différent de l'or, pourtant cet œuf serait considéré comme un objet en or par son aspect physique. Ce jaune, le fait qu'il brille au soleil, cette impression de richesse qui se dégage, Nina à longtemps hésite entre un œuf d'animal et un œuf en or.

Sonnyus l'analyse rapidement pour en prend le plus d'information possible afin d'avoir des critères de recherche.

Un tocquement se fait entendre dix minutes après leurs lectures. En même temps, sans lâcher leurs livres des yeux, ils déverrouillent la porte d'un coup de baguette en prononçant ensemble d'une voix.

\- _Alohomora_.

La porte s'ouvre sur un garçon de leur âge qui les salue assez rapidement, tirant une valise. Il leur sourit et leur demande s'il peut s'asseoir avec eux, n'ayant pas de place ailleurs. Ils tournent le regard vers lui, le fixant de leurs yeux analytiques.

Nina va lui donner l'autorisation, l'invitant à s'asseoir. Il va poser sa valise avec l'aide de Sonnyus, qui ne dit pas un mot, dans le compartiment pour les bagages avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui, laissant quand même un espace qui semble apprécier. Il se présente comme étant Rayan Mallesonne.

Il est assez grand, plus grand d'eux en tout cas, il a la peau noire, les cheveux courts, un visage assez fin sans être trop osseux. Ses yeux marron relève de la normalité dans leur groupe, entre leurs yeux jaune ou vert. Il porte sa tenue de sorcier, qui lui va très bien, ne le moulant pas, mais pas trop larges.

Nina se présente à son tour, présentant Sonnyus qui ne lui donne aucune attention. Il est plongé dans sa lecture et ne voit pas en quoi ce Rayan peut lui être utile dans sa quête de puissance. Il lui tend la main qu'il serre en continuant à lire.

-Ne fais pas attention, il est juste timide. Rigole-t-elle  
-Pas grave. Au moins, il ne me crache pas à la figure pour ma couleur de peau. Rigole-t-il.

Soudain Sonnyus se sent intéresser. Il y a anguille sous roche et c'est un regard commun vers lui rapide qu'ils voient qu'il sort un livre, un manga, qu'il commence à lire.

Les heures passent tranquillement, chacun lissant leurs livres, le soleil étant au zénith, il entend encore un tocquement à la porte pour voir une vieille dame avec un chariot remplie de confiserie.

-Vous voulez quelque chose les enfants ?, demande-t-elle de sa voix aigüe assez vieillissante.

Le garçon noir refuse poliment, Nina et Sonnyus sont d'un autre avis et décident de prendre de tout pour le reste du voyage, payant pour 200 pièces de bronze, surprenant le garçon qui ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur des riches.

Il profite d'être réuni autour d'un repas pour se parler.

-T'as trouvé ?, demande Nina.  
-Non, mais je trouve quelque ressemblance assez frappante. Dit-il avant de prendre un Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue qu'il mâche sans reconnaitre le gout.  
-Comme ?, est-elle intéressée.  
-La couleur. Généralement, elle reflète la classe magique dans l'espèce.  
-Et la couleur or donne ?, demande-t-elle de manière supérieur en oubliant Rayan  
-La plus grande classe magique. C'est une créature rare dans son espèce. Dit-il sans être vraiment intéressé, savoir que c'est une créature rare ne dit pas ce que c'est.  
-Vous parlez de quoi ?, demande Rayan qui se permet d'entrer dans la conversation.  
-Rien de spécial. Sinon, parle-nous de toi. Change-t-elle de sujet en le voyant devenir un peu trop personnel.

Rayan va donc parler de lui, du moins dire ce qu'il se répète depuis le début de cette lettre, racontant une histoire proche mais différente de son histoire. Sonnyus et Nina le voilent bien, mais y croient, se fichant de la vérité et le mensonge, s'il préfère se mentir, c'est son problème.

-Suis née le 8 avril 2006, mes parents sont des moldus.

Nina, car elle n'a pas été élevée dans la haine du Moldue, ayant eu autre chose à s'occuper.

Pour Sonnyus - Son père avait une haine viscérale pour eux, n'hésitant pas à profiter d'eux et les tués comme des insectes. Sa mère doit d'ailleurs être une Moldue se dit-il, mais cela l'étonnerais quand on sait sa réaction quand une Moldue s'est présentée avec un bébé dans les bras, prétendant que c'est le siens. Ce fut la première fois qu'il vit l'Avada Kedavra - il s'en fout, cela pouvait être une bonne raison pour lui d'envoyer chier ses principes.

Devant l'absence de réaction, Rayan continue.

-J'ai vécu une vie normale jusqu'à ce que je reçoive une lettre pour le Poudlard express. Et vous ?  
-Pareil que toi. Répond en même temps les deux récepteurs.

La réponse est valable aussi bien dans le mensonge que la vérité cacher. Leurs mensonges pour le commun des mortels sont qu'ils ont eu une enfance heureuse avec plein de cœur et des bisounours.

-Vous êtes frère et sœur ?, demande-t-il étonner de leur lien mais ne voyant pas de ressemblance.  
-Est-ce que je ressemble à ce/cette con/conne ? Demandent-ils en même temps en montrant l'autre du doigt.

Ils se regardent en chiens de faïence un instant avant d'être coupé par Rayan qui en conclue qu'ils sont juste amis et eut pour réponse «connaissances» de leur part.

La discussion va partir rapidement sur autres choses, parlant de tout et de rien, principalement ce sera Rayan qui parlera de manga et autre chose que des cours.

Cela n'est pas très intéressant pour Sonnyus, mais ça change de ses habitudes et ça lui fait du bien de souffler un peu. Puis la discussion va tomber sur un sujet plus intéressant.

-Vous voulez aller dans quelle maison ? Avant, c'était les courageux à Gryffondor, les lâches à Poufsouffle, les intellos à Serdaigle et les fourbes à Serpentard. Commence Rayan.  
-Les bourrins sans cervelles à Gryffondor, les puristes à Serpentard, les arrogants à Serdaigle et les faibles à Poufsouffle, traduire Sonnyus dans un soupire de constatation.  
-«Avant» ? Demande Nina étonner  
\- Il parait que depuis la monarchie, le principe à changer. Les gens de la monarchie à Serpentard. Les antimonarchique à Gryffondor, les neutre chez Poufsouffle. Seul les Serdaigle n'ont pas changé. Finit-il d'expliquer.  
-Rien n'a changé. Monarchie ou pas, cela reste identique. Explique Sonnyus à son tour. Les bourrins sans cervelles à Gryffondor, les puristes à Serpentard, les arrogants à Serdaigle et les faibles à Poufsouffle, c'est juste que maintenant, ils portent de nouveaux masques pour se cacher. Personnellement, j'attends de voir ce que le chapeau va donner. Finit-il d'un ton sobre avant de replonger dans sa lecture.

Il est assez énervé, même s'il n'y a pas de quoi retourner un caillou, c'est juste qu'il trouve stupide que des personnes voilent les choses ainsi. C'est avec ses préjugés que les choses n'avancent pas dans le monde magique.

Nina le regard, tentant de percer son mystère pour abandonner encore. Cette énigme qu'est Sonnyus demande plus de connaissance qu'elle n'en a.

-Je suis du même avis que Sonnyus. Je me demande ce que ce chapeau me dira. Et toi ?, demande-t-elle en tournant le regard vers lui.  
-Moi ? Bah…Je me verrais bien à Serdaigle, pour avoir la connaissance absolue.  
-La connaissance n'est rien si on ne sait pas s'en servir. Dit Sonnyus d'une voix neutre, montrant qu'il est attentif malgré sa lecture.  
-Raison pour laquelle j'hésite aussi avec Gryffondor. Ce sont des sorciers de terrain, mais je pense que je vais me retrouver avec les cas sociaux plus d'autres choses, même si je pense que toutes les personnes de notre année vont l'être comme ce sera leur première année. Sourit-il gêner en se grattant la tête.

Sonnyus lui lance un regard rapide. Lui aussi avait trouvé un mystère des plus intéressant. Ce Rayan semble être plus intelligent et analyste que laisse apparaitre son comportement. Il pourrait être utile plus tard.

La discussion se termine et chacun reprend sa lecture. Nina va finir son livre pour sombrer dans une sieste. Sonnyus va finir ses recherches dans différent livres pour ensuite réviser ses sorts connus et leur mouvement dans sa tête. Rayan va lire diffèrent livre sur les insectes et sourires d'un air que seul Sonnyus connait parfaitement, un sourire de joie devant un pouvoir qui nous tend les bras.

Le soleil se couche quand une voix résonne à travers des enceintes dans tout le train.

-Les élèves sont priés d'enfiler leur uniforme…

Un Sourdinam abaisse le volume qui dérangeait Sonnyus pendant sa lecture.

-Le train va arriver dans moins d'une heure, finit-elle à voix basse.

Rayan le regard surpris, finissant par sourire.

 _Réussir un sort qu'il n'est connu que des deuxièmes années. Cette personne est essentielle à mes projets. Il faut vraiment que je sois dans son cercle ainsi que lui dans le mien. Mais qu'en est-il de la fille ?, se demande-t-il en la regardant._

Nina va se relever, toisant cet appareil qui l'a réveillé. Rayan, dans un élan de gentillesse, lui demande si elle a bien dormi, mais le regard qu'elle lui lance finit de lui faire comprendre que le silence est d'or.

Elle va bâiller sans honte pour s'étirer et voir Sonnyus qui range le livre dans son sac où il va prendre sa tenue, regardant plus longtemps dans le sac avec un sourire intéresser.

Elle va se lever, s'étirer et prend sa valise pour en sortir ses affaires. Rayan va se lever aussi, décidant de sortir pour les laisser entrer eux, en profitant pour aller aux toilettes.

Ils vont donc se changer, fermant la porte avec un _Collaporta_ , sans regarder l'autre par manque d'occasion.

Nina va profiter qu'ils soient seuls pour demander la réponse qu'elle devine.

-Tu as trouvé pour l'œuf ?, demande-t-elle sérieusement.

Il hoche la tête, lui disant qu'il en est à la théorie, mais que la pratique ne va pas tarder sous la joie de Nina. Enfin, elle va savoir ce que c'est.

Rayan va revenir quelque minute après, s'asseyant devant leur regard. À les regarder rapidement, les voyants déjà habillés, il comprend qu'aucun n'est sorti pour laisser l'intimité à l'autre.

Il leur fait la remarque, Nina va secouer les épaules et répondre que cela n'est pas vraiment gênant.

-Bah normalement si. On ne doit se déshabiller que devant les gens qui nous sont proches.

Nina sourit devant une telle innocence et va relever son haut pour lui montrer sa poitrine en disant qu'il n'y a rien à regarder, il va devenir écarlate et gêner, la bouche grande ouverte. Elle va soupirer, critiquant les garçons qui pensent tout pareil qu'importent leurs âges.

Sonnyus ne va pas le contredire, même si pour lui Nina ne l'intéresse pas, mais il doit être spécial, car même le corps d'un garçon ne l'intéresse pas. En vérité, ce n'est pas du désintéressement, mais plutôt du dégout, normal avec ce qu'il a vécu.

Ils vont se moquer devant sa réaction et leur action de perversion pendant quelques secondes, rigolant sans trop le montrer, faisant sourire Rayan qui se rend compte que c'est assez bête dans un sens et va même se prendre aux jeux.

-Mais je remarque que tu ne portes pas de jupe Nina. Sourit-il de sa remarque.

-J'ai assez montré mes jambes jusqu'à présent. Et puis ce n'est pas utile de se battre avec une jupe.

Sonnyus va comprendre le message et Rayan, ne connaissant pas son histoire, va faire semblant d'être déçu d'avoir manqué ça.

Il va aussi remarque un autre détail en les analysants, c'est que leur tenue de sorcier, loin d'être des vêtements faits comme le siens, ont l'air d'être fait de néoprène. Cela serre le corps de son porteur pour leur faire comme une deuxième peau, mais cachant leur forme, du moins pour le moment du côté de Nina.

Leur tailleur avait été surpris de ce choix, voulant leur donner comme les grands de ce monde, mais ils avaient refusé, ayant testé. Ils voulaient quelque chose de différent, qui permet à leur corps de ne pas être dérangé dans leur mouvement.

Ils ont regardé toutes les matières possibles pour finalement réussir à trouver ce qui ressemble à du néoprène, mais c'est différent, quand ils l'ont porté, il nageait dedans pour que finalement cela se resserre à leur taille pour en faire une deuxième peau aux yeux de tous.

La sensation sur leur peau est assez étonnante, ils ont l'impression de ne rien porter. C'est ce qu'ils leur pluent le plus, hors le côté pervers, cela était exactement ce qu'il leur fallait.

En plus de ses vêtements isothermiques, ils ont choisi de prendre des gants de cuir et une cape avec une capuche pour en faire un ensemble. Ils décident d'en prend cinq de couleur différente. Noir, Blanc, Rouge, Vert non saturer et violet non saturer.

Gardant son analyse pour lui, il comprend très vite que cette année promette d'être intéressante avec ses deux-là.

Ils se calment tous les trois, arrêtant de rire.

Ils ne vont plus se moquer, c'est passé comme une envie de pisser, maintenant, ils restent silencieux devant le paysage qui s'assombrie à mesure que le train avance pour finalement s'arrêter dans une gare.

Et Voilà. Sonnyus, le chien de la reine ; Nina, l'orpheline et pute de la rue ; Rayan Mallesonne ; l'enfant aux passés mystérieux ; sont arrivés à Poudlard.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
La première fois que je l'ai vu, il était froid, calme, calculateur. En vérité, je pensais la même chose que quiconque le rencontre. Il n'a jamais caché sa nature si particulière, l'énigme de sa vie. Maintenant, avec du recul, je me dis qu'il le fait exprès, qu'il laisse cette énigme apparente pour mettre à l'épreuve ceux qui l'entoure, pour ne faire confiance qu'à ceux qui arrive à gratter le mur.

Sans me vanter, je ne suis pas à ma place actuelle que pour mes pouvoirs. Je pense que j'ai été plus loin que quiconque veut tenter le coup. Mais je ne suis pas stupide, je sais qu'il n'y a qu'une personne qui a vraiment réussi à résoudre cette énigme et ça, je l'ai compris la première fois que je l'ai vue avec lui.  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Document «Interview de Rayan Mallesonne pour la gazette du sorcier» datant de l'année 2022.


	7. Bienvenue à poudlard

s/8570090/1/L-ascension-de-la-f%C3%A9e-noire

Bonjours a tous. Chapitre qui, je dois dire, a eu un début difficile mais j'adore la fin.

Disclamer : J.K Rowling est la personne qui a créé l'univers originel, Lusaphira est l'auteur qui a créé l'univers de ma fanfiction. J'ai eus son autorisation pour publier en me basant à la sienne, mes chapitres passant par son jugement avant d'être publié pour respecter à 100% son univers. Ne m'appartiennent que le héros et sa famille.

Attention. Cette fanfiction est une Fan Fiction M. Pour ceux qui ne m'ont jamais lu, sachez que cela signer que tous peut arriver, ni plaçant aucune limite. Cela peut aller du viol au meurtre, de la prostitution a la perversion. Mes chapitres ne seront pas stable, vous remarquerez que celui-ci est long, mais cela ne signifie pas que le prochain le sera, je poserai un minimum de 3000mot mais j'écrirais chaque chapitre jusqu'à un point clé que j'ai prévu. Vous voilà prévenus, maintenant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre : Bienvenue à Poudlard

La nuit est complète dans ce lieu désert et battu par les vents. Des rails aux sols, visibles à partir d'un rebord surélevé, annonce qu'un train venait ici. En regardant autour de soi, on ne peut se poser qu'une question ; Comment on a pu s'arrêter ici un jour ? De nombreuses gares ont été désaffectées, ne desservant plus de petits villages, car ces lignes secondaires étaient jugées trop peu rentables, mais il restait toujours quelques petites choses, des bâtiments, là où ici il n'y a rien que de la végétation.

Le Moldu qui passait dans le coin ne chercha pas bien loin, se disant que les affres du temps ont dû détruire ce qui faisait le charme de cet endroit.

Il repartit chez lui, voyant que la nuit annonçait une heure trop tardive. Déambulant, l'alcool ayant fait son office, ce qui explique que le sortilège de _Repello moldum_ n'a pas d'effet sur cet individu qui rentre maintenant chez lui en se dirigeant vers un pont de pierre ancien.

Une ombre gigantesque surveillait l'homme, s'assurant qu'il part loin seulement cela n'est pas au gout de son collège qui l'assomme d'un coup de baguette. Il intervient en demandant ce qu'il lui a pris alors que le vieux bougre partait.

\- Cet homme est incapable de différencier sa gauche de sa droite. Il était plus sûr pour nous de l'assommer, nous le renverrons chez lui et il ne se souviendra de rien.

La voix calme, sûre et cristalline, qui fait penser à une fille, se révèle être à un garçon de grandes tailles. Il n'arrive pas à la hauteur de son collège qui est un vrai demi-géant, mais n'a pas à rougir. Sa corpulence fine est presque identique à celle de la reine Harmonie, mais l'apparence est trompeuse, son habille large cache une musculature moyenne.

-Herbert. Je sais que tu as voulu bien faire. Mais fait attention à tes actes. Ton impulsivité pourrait t'être fatale.

Cette voix vieillissante et attentionnée appartient à Rebeus Hagrid. Cet Hybrid à moitié géant est d'un naturel sensible et a pris en attention Herbert qui est devenue son apprenti depuis quelque année, mais ce sera cette année que toute se joue, Herbert va enfin avoir l'occasion de racheter ses fautes passées et pour lui, c'est un immense honneur.

Un sifflement de train résonne, interrompant la leçon d'Hagrid.

-Les élèves arrivent. Appelle les unités Antimoldus et rejoins-moi.

Hubert hoche la tête et lève sa baguette pour qu'une boule de couleur orange sortent et se dirige dans le ciel. Des ombres apparaissent aussitôt, comme si le château était attaqué.

L'un s'approche et demande rapidement ce qu'il s'est passé d'une voix stricte. Hubert répond avec franchise, expliquant son geste et assurant qu'aucun mal ne lui a été fait.

-Très bien. Nous ramènerons cet homme chez lui et le surveillerons pour nous assurer d'aucun problème ne lui par rapport à cette évènement.

C'est une voix stricte et claire annonçant clairement que cela n'était pas la première chose à faire, mais en même temps pas la pire.

-Vous me trouverez à Poudlard en cas de problème. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser. Je dois part rapidement, sa voix est calme et aucunement terrifiée.

Un signe de la main et le voilà courant rapidement pour accompagner Hagrid vers les quais pour commencer cette année pleine d'épreuves. Ils sourient tous les deux en attendant que les élèves descendent.

Tels des moutons, les enfants descendent du train dans un chahut qu'Hubert s'imagine ressembler à des bruits de bêtes.

Hagrid regarde autour de lui et prend une grande respiration pour faire ce qu'il fait depuis des décennies à chaque debout d'année et devra faire son assistant dans les années à venir.

\- Bonsoir à tous ! Les premières années sont priées de se mettent sur le côté, vos bagages vous seront rendus après la cérémonie.

Hagrid va devoir répéter son message plusieurs fois, attendant de voir sa troupe se placer devant lui. Il pourrait utiliser un mégaphone, ayant déjà une forte voix, pour ne pas se répéter, mais l'âge lui fait préférer ce moyen.

-Pour les autres. Je vous prierais de continuer votre chemin. Vous verrez des carrosses qui vous emmèneront au château. Rajouta Herbert qui commençait à prendre très aux sérieux son rôle et parlant d'une voix forte mais non-agressive.

Les élèves regardent ses deux personnes qui sont le gardien des clés et son nouvel assistant, intronisé et étant resté en arrière, l'an dernier.

Quelques minutes après, voici enfin les trois personnages principaux. Ils descendent du train, le noir se plaint des températures comme les autres élèves dans leur coin. Seuls les deux enfants des rues restent calmes et profitent de la chaleur que leur permet leur tenue.

Ils regardent autour d'eux en inspirant cet air pour qu'il remplisse leur poumon, les voilà ainsi arrivés dans leur nouveau lieu de vie jusqu'aux mois de juillet.

Ils rejoignent le troupeau, entendant le message prononcer par Hagrid, que Sonnyus décrirait comme le plus grand homme qu'il ait vu. Mesurant facilement les deux mètres, voire deux mètres 50, cet homme avait une barbe touffue qui se mélangeait avec ses cheveux, laissant deviner où commence et finis l'autre. Ses deux touffes sont de couleur terne, grise, montrant ainsi que les années n'ont pas épargné cet homme, mais qui ne semble aucunement gêner par quelque petit problème que cela provoquerait.

Il leur sourit à tous et leur demande de les suivre. Sonnyus regarde tous les élèves et repère rapidement le groupe de belette au nombre de trois, parlant entre eux de tous et rien.

Une fois que tous les élèves sont présents devant lui, Hagrid commence son discours de présentation.

-Bon. Les premières années. J'suis Hagrid et voici mon assistant Herbert. Nous sommes les gardiens des clés de Poudlard. Veuillez nous suivre, il fait frais et je pense que beaucoup aimeraient bien se réchauffer.

Sa voix vieille et forte surprend Sonnyus qui en sent une grande puissance. Cet homme a l'air d'une personne âgée, mais par sa simple voix, il a compris qu'il est encore plus énergique que lui ou ses camarades.

Nina fait aussi ses premières analyses. D'abord, de son entourage puis de Sonnyus, voir sa réaction, apprend à plus le connaitre, mais rien ne sort. Au contraire, depuis qu'ils sont arrivés, il s'est refermé sur lui-même et analyse tout.

En effet, Sonnyus s'est refermée pour tous analyser autour de lui. Sa nature méfiante, son instinct de survie, ses années d'expérience de la vie, lui ont appris à se méfier de tous et noter tout ce qu'il l'entoure.

Marchand sur le sentier de marbre sur une terre fraiche et mouiller par ce qui semble être une pluie récente, notes qu'il prend en se demandant si ce coin n'est pas propice aux intempéries, ils arrivent devant une série de barques sur une eau des plus agités ne donnant aucune confiance sur la solidité de leurs transports.

Sonnyus reste debout, immobile, observant l'eau s'agiter. Le bruit des remues qui frappent contre le ponton et bord lui rappellent de mauvais souvenirs.

Vous saviez que dans certains pays, on vous met un sac sur la tête pour ensuite verser de l'eau dessus, faisant parfaitement croire qu'on se noie. Perdant son souffle, son cœur qui s'emballe dans sa poitrine, Sonnyus n'avaient pas du tout garder un bon souvenir de cette expérience.

Vous pourrez me répondre que la torture n'en laisse pas, oui, mais il a appris, par ses sévices, à se protéger des différentes douleurs.

Pour éviter de se bruler, il ne touche plus rien de chaude, faisant principalement couler l'eau froide quand il se douche ou même souffle trois fois sur sa nourriture pour la refroidir.  
Pour la noyade, sa seule règle est de surtout, surtout, éviter d'aller dans une profondeur qui le surpasse.

Durant son année aux services de la reine, il n'a jamais appris à nager, n'en voyant pas l'utiliser vu qu'il prenait des douches et n'ayant, surtout, aucune moment et moyen pour apprendre.

La nage, on peut le lire dans tous les livres du monde, seul la vie nous l'apprend et Sonnyus n'a pas vraiment envie de recommencer l'expérience du cœur qui s'emballe, de la respiration qui se coupe, de l'eau qui rentre dans les poumons, du sel qui dessèche, car oui, c'est à l'eau salée qu'ils l'ont torturés, doublant ainsi le supplice.

-Eh, ça va gamin ? Cette voix, douce et inquiète, sorti Sonnyus de ses pensées.

Il regarde derrière lui pour voir que c'est l'assistant, Herbert, qui lui parlait, retournant le regard devant lui pour voir que les élèves commencent tous à embarquer dans les bateaux.

Il ne répond pas et continue d'avancer, serrant les poings.

Oui, il n'a pas confiance, oui, il déteste l'idée même d'aller rejoindre cette foutue école par la voie de la mer, mais il déteste par-dessus tout être contrôle par ses sentiments. Seul celui de la colère et la haine doivent le guider, sinon cela doit être la Raison et sa raison lui hurle une seule et unique chose.

Gauche, droite, t'avance, tu la fermes et si jamais tu dois tomber, souviens-toi de te débattre comme un forcené pour rester en dehors de l'eau pour ensuite te rapprocher de ta barque et remonté et si cela ne suffit pas, Têtenbulle.

Il hoche la tête et se repasse le mouvement en tête en rejoignant les deux autres qui l'accompagnaient.

-Pas plus d'quat par barque !, hèle Hagrid.

Il est rejoint par son assistant qui regarde cet enfant qui l'intrigue. Il décide d'aller avec eux, sous un signe de tête pour prévenir son supérieur, décidant de surveiller Sonnyus qui l'inquiète.

Il monte dans la barque de Sonnyus, Nina et Rayan, surprenant les trois élèves, les saluant rapidement, affichant son visage d'une trentaine d'années.

Nina lui sourit, Sonnyus le regard rapidement pour se reconcentrer devant lui, mais écoutant tout ce qu'il va dire. Nina va parler avec lui, l'interrogeant, apprenant ainsi son métier, son nom et aussi que ce sera sa première année entant qu'assistant, ayant avant servi plus d'élèves que d'aide.

Hagrid fait un mouvement et toutes les cordes sur les bites d'amarrage se défondent pour que les bateaux partent.

Le bateau part tranquillement même si l'eau est un peu agitée, Sonnyus ayant le réflexe de serrer le bord du bateau d'une main et le siège sur lequel il est assis de l'autre, paniquant. Cela n'échappe pas à Herbert.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Le bateau est sécurisé, les vagues s'agitent par magie pour vous amuser. Tente-t-il de le rassurer.

Par son acte rassurant, il fait remarquer la faiblesse de Sonnyus aux autres, ce qui est loin de lui plaire.

Il se tourne vers lui et le regarde avec de son regard qui n'a servi que peu de foi, mais dont le point commun est que tous ont fini mort.

Herbert recule la tête surprise, reconnaissance ce regard et cette aura pour l'avoir vécu.

Sonnyus reste à le regarder ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes avant que Nina décide de couper court, craignant qu'un dérapage arrive.

-Regardez. Le château apparait, s'exclame-t-elle.

En effet, le château apparaît soudain comme un mirage, donnant une drôle impression d'illusion. C'est un immense château hérissé de tours pointues étincelant de toutes ses fenêtres dans le ciel étoilé.

Ce château médiéval se dresse sur un escarpement rocheux, avec des dizaines de tours, reliés entre elles par des courtines et de robustes murs de pierre écossaise. Tous les lieux visibles étaient percés de fenêtres qui étincellent comme des étoiles scintillantes au-dessus d'eux. Les différentes portes du château sont toutes protégées par d'imposants corps de garde, ainsi que par d'étroits ponts qui enjambent des bras du lac. L'ensemble semble dégager une impression de puissance, mais aussi de magie ancienne qui s'étiolait dans le ciel et qui caressait le cœur des étudiants.

Sonnyus soupire et regard devant lui pour observer cette école qui lui promet le savoir et donc le pouvoir.

Cette manifestation pourrait faire fondre un cœur de glace. Même la reine actuelle, notre vénérable Harmonie Morgane Potter Black, qui, déjà à l'époque, avait un caractère trempé, fut ébahie devant cette construction.

Sonnyus est pourtant le seul du bateau, et des élèves, à ne pas être émue par ce qu'il voit.

Non, pour lui, ce n'est pas un lieu merveilleux, ce n'est pas un paradis sur terre, ce n'est pas une beauté. Sonnyus voit en ce lieu son enfer.

Un proverbe dit; "Si quelqu'un veut apprend la magie, il doit aller à Poudlard, que si quelqu'un veut un livre secret, il doit aller à Poudlard, mais que s'il veut le réel pouvoir, il doit être proche de la reine"

Il serait stupide de laisser des livres pouvant mettre en danger la royauté loin du palais, ainsi, elle a fait le tri dans la réserve et pris tout ce qui était dangereux.

Beaucoup, pour vanter l'école, disent que leur reine a appris à Poudlard, attirant les gens du monde entier, mais elle n'a pas appris à Poudlard, elle a appris grâce aux livres de Poudlard, ainsi qu'aux saloperies de la Chambre des Secrets ou de la biblio des Black, sans compter des voyages dans le monde entier, mais en tout cas pas par les cours de ses abrutis de professeur. Si quelqu'un voulait suivre son chemin, c'est dans la bibliothèque du palais qu'il devrait aller.

Sonnyus n'aime pas ce lieu, car il n'offre rien de plus qu'un rappelle qu'il était proche du vrai pouvoir et que par sa connerie, le voilà ici, avec les autres faibles. Certes, il sait que la reine avait prévu de l'amener ici, tous les papiers ayant l'air d'être réglé depuis longtemps, mais voir ce château le répugne et son entêtement l'aveugle.

C'est triste à dire, serrant ses poings de penser ainsi, se maudissant de ressembler à sa famille, mais pour lui, ce lieu est pour les gens bas de gamme. Tu découvre la magie, donc on va à Poudlard.

Non, lui la magie, il la connaît. Les sortilèges, il en sait tellement plus qu'il pourrait être garde.

Il s'insurge durant le voyage alors qu'il rentre dans une grotte, hurlant intérieurement. Il en aura fallu du temps, plus de neuf jours, pour qu'enfin ses nerfs lâchent. Neuf jours et il prend nouvellement conscience de sa situation, cela le fait limite passer pour un idiot.

Un nouveau combat d'esprit se passe en lui. Une partie qui hurle qui est libre, mais tuer d'un coup d'épée par son autre personnalité qui n'en a rien à faire de la liberté, il s'est soumis à la reine sans hésiter, il emmerde la liberté et toutes ses conneries, seul le pouvoir l'intéresser, étant prêt à se prostituer.

Je veux le pouvoir !, hurle-t-il pour lui-même.

D'un coup, la grotte se mit à trembler, des rochers tombent dans l'eau créant de puissantes remues et terrifiant les élèves qui hurlent de terreur.

Il se reconcentre sur ce qui l'entoure, un mal de tête le prenant, pour voir que tous paniquent, mais ne voyant pas la raison. En effet, aussi vite arriver, aussi repartit, le tremblement a disparu pour laisser un calme plat.

Il vit Herbert, sa baguette à la main, sur ses gardes. Il regarde le demi-géant pour le voir calme, mais aussi sur ses gardes. Il veut rester calme pour ne pas afficher son ignorance à tous. Les années à Poudlard lui ont au moins apprissent une chose de certaine, il doit protéger les élèves de Poudlard, les rassurer quand ils sont en dehors du château et les décennies ont forgé une maitrise que son sourire et aptitude béat ne peuvent laisser imaginer.

Ils arrivent sur les bords et c'est très vite que tout le monde sort, celui qui était le dernier à vouloir rentrer dans ce bout de bois, paniqué, est aussi le dernier à sortir avec calme. Il se retient de sourire, cela le détend un peu de rigoler intérieurement de leurs terreurs.

Nina et Rayan sortent aussi ne cachant pas leur peur.

Un claquement de main de la part du demi-géant rassemble les esprits de tous. Beaucoup d'élèves le traitent d'idiot de faire ça, cela pouvant refaire tomber le plafond sur eux.

Sonnyus ne comprend pas ce qu'ils racontent et c'est quand tous les élèves montent les marches en marbre seuls, les gardiens leurs souhaitent bonne chance et repartant de leur côté, qu'il entend les premiers murmurent qui émettent des théories.

Dissolvant le vrai du faux, il comprend ce qu'il s'est passé, mais cela ne lui fit aucun effet. Depuis qu'il est monté sur ce foutu bateaux, il s'est préparé à tomber dans cette eau verte et puante, ce qui allège grandement la peur quand on se dit que oui, on va tomber et se noyer sauf si on se prépare.

Il monte les marches des escaliers assez lentement, ne voulant pas accepter ce chemin qu'on lui trace, mais il n'a pas le choix, à choisir entre le peu de savoir qu'on lui donnera et l'obscurantisme que prend son caractère, il a vite choisi.

Il envoie chier Nina qui le regarde en lui demandant s'il va bien, il n'a pas de compte à lui rendre et préfère mourir que lui demander l'heure. Il dépasse les élèves, décidant d'affronter cette stupidité de face. Après tout, il va faire ce qu'il sait faire de mieux, reste discret et accumuler tout le savoir de cette école, vérifie chaque information des professeurs et étudier le soir pour prendre tout ce qui lui manque comme information pour cause de «Ce n'est pas au programme cette année.», ce qui imagine être souvent sorti.

Arrivé en haut, il s'appuie sur la rambarde de pierre et regarde devant lui, pensif. Une fois que tout le monde arrive, une voix qui lui semble familière, s'annonce et le surprend, ne pouvant imaginer que la locutrice est cette femme qui a si souvent entendu.

Il tourne le regard et là son comportement change, affichant des sentiments sur ce visage neutre, des sentiments de joie.

-Bienvenue à tous dans l'enceinte de l'école Poudlard.

Sonnyus n'y croit pas, cette personne, âgée du même âge que sa maitresse, vingt-sept ans, blonds avec un visage frais, dont les yeux montrent sa maturité, est une des connaissances de sa maitresse.

-Vous allez commencer vos sept années dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Derrière la grande porte qui se trouve derrière moi, la grande salle commune. C'est ici que vous serez reparti entre les quatre grandes maisons Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Gryffondor et Serpentard.

Sa voix est monotone, comme si elle répétait un discours, Sonnyus commence à sourire, cela lui fait penser au nombre de fois qu'elle faisait un rapport à la reine, parlant monotonement durant les rapports pour ensuite aborder un langage plus léger avec elles en priver, comme une vraie amie. Il ne compte plus le nombre de fois qu'il les a vus ensemble.

-Durant vos études, votre maison sera comme une seconde famille. Après être reparti, vos préfets de maison s'occuperont de vous expliquer les règles de vos maisons, pour ceux de ma maison, je vous retrouverais plus tard. Je reviens dans quelque minute, rester calme ici.

Elle part et immédiatement tout le monde commence à chahuter tout content de la voir. Tout le monde connait Hermione Granger, la célèbre sorcière maitresse des runes, une grande sorcière et surtout meilleure amie de la reine. La seule que Harmonie ait pu faire passer avant elle et n'a jamais torturé, mais cela seule la reine le sait.

Leur relation n'a jamais été un secret, Sonnyus rigolant alors même que certain répète les ragots qu'on entend comme quoi elle serait l'une des maîtresses de la reine. Il a vraiment l'impression de retrouver la cours du palais devant ses yeux avec toutes ses harpies qui se nourrissent de la moindre information, il jubile en imaginant comme elle serait si la reine était présente. Manquait plus que sa maitresse, à ce moment son moral redescend.

Ils serrent les poings et prennent une grande respiration, il ne doit pas céder, pas maintenant. Puis une idée lui vient en tête.

Et si elle était présente, elle peut très bien être présente cette année. Elle peut très bien…

Il ne finit pas sa pensée, se traitant d'idiot, jamais elle ne bougera pour lui. Il avait fait une connerie et maintenant il a perdu tout contact avec elle, maintenant il doit assumer, il va assumer. Soudain, son attention est réquisitionnée par une remarque.

-Il parait que le chien de la reine est présent !

Cet écho, impossible à retrouver la source, fit grand bruit et se répète comme d'une voix. Nina rejoint le troupeau et parlent avec tout le monde de ce sujet.

-C'est possible, il parait qu'il a notre âge, commence une voix.  
-Non il est bien trop puissant. Il fait front commun avec la reine. Répond une autre voix masculine.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, les ragots sur la légende du chien continue à être le seul sujet connu, vantant sa puissance, lui attribuant des pouvoirs qu'il ne possède pas.

-Il parait qu'il est même un fourchelangue comme la reine.

Enfin presque, même si on lui reproche un accent et une mauvaise cohérence de certains mots. Puis, comme pour attirer l'attention.

-C'est impossible. Le chien de la reine n'existe pas. C'est une légende. Comme si cela était possible de faire front à la reine.

Cette remarque, étant vrai, dont l'origine est trouvée, un garçon maigrichon et blond, fit réagir des hordes de harpies, dont Nina, qui lui ordonne de la fermer si c'est pour dire des conneries. Nina rajoutant même qu'elle a la preuve qu'il existe, attirant les réactions de tous, qui lui demande ce que c'est.

 _Et merde. M'apprendra à ouvrir ma gueule_ , pensa-t-il.

Le garçon, ne se laissant pas démonter, demanda à la voir cette preuve avec un sourire, n'y croyant pas. Elle sourit et se tourne vers Sonnyus, prêt à lui hurler de parler, mais elle fut frappée d'un _Silencio_ qui fit taire tout le monde qui regarde devant eux, en direction de Sonnyus, qui crut être la cible de tous ses regards, mais le silence lui fit tourner la tête.

Il vit ainsi Hermione, droit, raide, avec une aura qui inspire le respect. Différent d'au début de la présentation, elle inspire une sorte de respect, de soumission, sauf pour Sonnyus qui continue à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

Il n'éprouve actuellement que de l'impatient de ne pas rentrer.

-Bien. Je devrais vous faire une leçon à ce sujet, mais le directeur nous attend et en parlera sans doute, sinon vos directeurs de maison s'en chargerons s'en chargerons. Je vous prie de bien vouloir me suivre.

Les enfants la suivent dans un silence olympien, ne comprenant pas sa réaction qui est très terrifiante, sauf pour Sonnyus qui a déjà vu plus terrifiant, en même temps un an passé aux côtés d'une reine... Enfin d'Harmonie Morgan Potter Black, laisse sa marque.

La porte s'ouvre pour afficher une scène digne des plus grands peintres qui devaient définir le paradis. Tout y est lumineux, les bougies flottent dans les airs, ne laissant aucune cire tomber. Le ciel étoilé fait office de plafond.

Sonnyus doit bien avouer que c'est magnifique et que ça rivalise avec la salle du trône de la reine. Il comprend maintenant d'où lui est venue l'inspiration.

Avançant avec les autres enfants de son âge, ils sont regardés par tous les élèves plus vieux, assis sur quatre tables sous une bannière qui représentent leur maison, ainsi que les professeurs assis sur la longue table du fond.

Avec tous ses regards, manquait plus que les chahuts, les insultes et/ou menaces pour leur derrière, pour être comme dans le donjon du château. Comme eux, ils observaient les nouveaux comme si faisant leurs marchés de viande fraiche.

Détestant cette ambiance, ses bas instincts reprennent le dessus pour regarder chaque personne comme une bête sauvage. Il ne baissera pas un seul instant ses yeux, analysant ainsi toutes les maisons pour remarquer que celle des Serpentard n'est pas très garnie par rapport aux autres.

La troupe s'arrête sous le commandement d'Hermione pour la voir avancer et se mettre à côté du _Choixpeau_ magique qui commence à prendre vie et à chanter.

 _Voici un peu plus de mille ans,  
Lorsque j'étais jeune et fringant,  
Vivaient quatre illustres sorciers  
Dont les noms nous sont familiers :_

Le hardi Gryffondor habitait dans la plaine,  
Poufsouffle le gentil vivait parmi les chênes,  
Serdaigle le loyal régnait sur les sommets,  
Serpentard le rusé préférait les marais.

Ils avaient un espoir, un souhait et un rêve,  
Le projet audacieux d'éduquer des élèves,  
Ainsi naquit Poudlard  
Sous leurs quatre étendards.

Chacun montra très vite  
Sa vertu favorite  
Et en fit le blason  
De sa propre maison.

Aux yeux de Gryffondor, il fallait à tout âge  
Montrer par-dessus tout la vertu de courage,  
La passion de Serdaigle envers l'intelligence  
Animait son amour des bienfaits de la science,

Poufsouffle avait le goût du travail acharné,  
Tous ceux de sa maison y étaient destinés,  
Serpentard, assoiffé de pouvoir et d'action,  
Recherchait en chacun le feu de l'ambition.

Ainsi, tout au long de leur vie,  
Ils choisirent leurs favoris,  
Mais qui pourrait les remplacer  
Quand la mort viendrait les chercher ?

Gryffondor eut l'idée parfaite  
De me déloger de sa tête,  
Les quatre sorciers aussitôt  
Me firent le don d'un cerveau

Pour que je puisse sans erreur  
Voir tout au fond de votre cœur  
Et décider avec raison  
Ce que sera votre maison.

Grâce à sa proximité, Sonnyus fait une rapide analyse des professeurs à table.

-Quand j'appelle votre nom, vous venez, je mets le Choixpeau sur votre tête et on sera dans quelle maison vous allez.

Il regarde chaque personne à la table des professeurs. Il sourit en se disant que finalement, si elle ne s'est pas déplacée, elle a quand même envoyé des gens le surveiller. Il émet un bruit de mélange de soupirs et rire en cachant son sourire, mais dont le bord des lèvres est légèrement relevé pour qui le connait vraiment, soit personne.

Il relève les yeux et profite du plafond pour regarder les étoiles et essayer de reconnaitre celle qu'il voyait de ses frasques sur le toit du palais.

Les noms se succèdent, mais Sonnyus n'est déjà plus présent, les H sont passés sans que Nina n'ait été appelé, ce qui l'étonne, pensant avoir le nom de son parrain, Harines. Les lettres passent et sa crainte augmente, lui faisant croire qu'elle n'est finalement pas inscrit à cette école, qu'elle va devoir partir, jusqu'à entendre celui qui va surprendre Sonnyus.

-Nina Lestrange Black. Résonne sa voix monotone.

Tout le monde est soudain intéresser par ce nom, certain avec une certaine colère.

Sonnyus baisse la tête, étonné, mais la plus étonner, c'est Nina qui regarde autour d'elle sans comprendre que c'est elle. Sur la lettre, c'est le nom Harines, celui de son parrain, qui est inscrit, pourtant quand Hermione va l'appeler, attirant son attention, elle comprend enfin.

Elle déglutit et s'avance, se demandant pourquoi on l'appelle ainsi, l'idée même que finalement, ce soit son nom lui fait un drôle d'effet, un effet qui fait rire la plupart, particulièrement un groupe de cinq garçons.

Sonnyus, ne riant pas, comprenant ce qu'elle ressent, regard ses cinq balourds pour les voir appartenir à la maison Gryffondor.

 _Rien d'étonnant_ , se dit-il.

Croisant les bras, il saisit sa baguette, visant bien, cacher par les autres qui l'entourent et ne voilent rien.

Il regarde Nina, étant prêt à aller l'aider, après tout, elle pourrait en avoir besoin, mais quelqu'un le devance.

Hermione lui dit de se détendre et que cela sera rapide.

-C'est pas ça le problème. Répond-elle avec hargne, parlant doucement, devenant comme Sonnyus quand Herbert a voulu le rassurer sur le radeau, sauf qu'elle n'a pas de regard tueur, juste celui remplie de colère.

Elle s'assoit, le Choixpeau est posé et ils attendent. Cela est assez surprenant, mais ils attendent tous et cela dépasse bien les dix secondes que les autres avaient avant d'être repartis.

Elle ferme les yeux et se détend, le Choixpeau lui parle, vantant ses qualités, laissant rapidement tomber le jugement par partie politique.

Il voit bien qu'elle s'en fout et c'est par une grande analyse de ses qualités qu'il lui propose Serpentard ou même Serdaigle. Poufsouffle aussi fut envisagée, mais c'est seulement pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore choisi de partie politique hors elle, elle a choisi. Elle est neutre, car elle s'en fiche. De plus, aucune caractéristique des Poufsouffle ; Dévouement, Travail acharné, Patience, Fair-play, Gentillesse, Tolérance ; ne sont la première chose à laquelle on pense dans son esprit.

Il reste calme et parle de chaque maison sauf Poufsouffle.

-Serdaigle est la maison de l'intelligence. Je vois que tu aimes la lecture et apprendre. Tu veux acquérir le savoir. Propose-t-il d'une voix simple.  
-Je veux acquérir le savoir pour ne pas me retrouver bête face à quelqu'un. Me battre pour ne plus vivre comme dans mon passé. Répond-elle avec sérieux, se confiant devant cet objet magique qui ne risque pas de répète ce qui se dit.-J'ai donc les Serpentard. Le problème est qu'ils sont assez refermés, mais avec ton nom, tu seras bien accueillie.  
-Pourquoi ?, demande-t-elle étonner et intéresser.  
-Ne m'interromps pas.

Il la coupe dans ses pensées de sa voix lointaine, réfléchissant et l'analysant pour voir si cela était possible. Des quatre maisons, c'est quand même celle qui demande le plus de filtrations de sa part, les vieux démons existant encore.

-Cela pourrait le faire. Serpentard serait une bonne maison.  
-Mais ?, ce doute-elle qu'il y a un problème.  
-Ce sera Gryffondor. Annonce-t-il d'une voix ferme.  
-Pourquoi ? Si mon ancêtre allait à…  
-Tu as de l'empathie. Si tu voyais quelqu'un qui vivait ce que tu as vécu, tu irais l'aider sans hésiter.  
-Évidemment. Avoue-t-elle sûr d'elle d'une voix choquée que l'inverse puisse exister, n'osant même pas l'imaginer. Comme n'importe…-Non. Mais tu sembles avoir un problème avec eux.  
-Ils sont stupides. Cracha-t-elle.  
-C'est vrai que la majorité est…Spéciale, mais c'est de cette maison que sortent les plus grands sorciers. Dumbledore en était un. Si tu enlèves la royauté, les héros viennent pour la majorité de cette maison.  
-Très bien. Lui faisant confiance, n'ayant aucune envie d'aller plus à un endroit qu'à un autre.

Nina devient une Chapeauflou à cet instant. C'est un terme archaïque qui désigne un élève de Poudlard qui doit attendre plus de cinq minutes avant de savoir dans quelle maison le Choixpeau choisit de l'envoyer.

Elle dépasse le record de Minerva McGonagall, l'ancienne directrice, pour atteindre les six minutes et finalement le Choixpeau annonce qu'elle ira à Gryffondor.

Sonnyus soupire, mais lui fait confiance. Le peu qu'elle lui connaît, elle sait qu'elle ne se laissera pas avoir par la stupidité. Elle retire l'objet pour voir que tout le monde la regardent avec de grands yeux, l'étonnant. Elle se lève et se dirige vers sa maison, mais étonnamment tous la rejettent, personne ne la veut à côté d'elle.

Devant ce comportement, elle serre les poings et marche en continuant, laissant ses idiots avant de se faire appeler. Une élève se lève et lui montre une place, souriant, à côté d'elle. Elle est rousse, affichant son nom de famille.

-Viens d'asseoir avec nous !, hurle-t-elle avec joie.

Elle accepte et va s'asseoir à côté d'elle, se trouvant entre elle et une autre rousse, observée par d'autre roux.

La fille se présente comme étant Victoire Weasley, lui tendant la main. Nina l'observe, l'analysant rapidement, se méfiant, avant de serrer sa main. Victoire ne fut pas vraiment gênée de cette analyse, sentant plus méfiance que le dégout dans son comportement.

Sonnyus se reconcentre sur le ciel en soupirant pour se détendre. Les noms continuent et ce fut bientôt le nom de Mallesonne. Rayan avance, s'assoit, Sonnyus remarque qu'il y a quelque regard de professeur vers lui, semblant montrer qu'il est spécial, lui faisant pensée à faire ses recherches.

Pendant sa contemplation, il est placé chez les Poufsouffle. N'accordant pas vraiment d'attention, il arrive enfin à voir une étoile qui brille, lui rappelant quelque chose. Il regarde de plus en plus précisément pour remarquer qu'elle grossit et brille de plus en plus jusqu'à l'illuminer et lui donner un petit coup de jus dans le corps, un mal de tête apparaissant qui lui fit saisir sa tête. Il la secoue, reprenant ses esprits alors qu'il remarque qu'on le regarde.

En effet, sans s'en rendre compte, deux minutes se sont écoulées durant son observation de cette étoile. Il a un mal de tête horrible, ayant l'impression qu'on joue du tambour dans celle-ci. Il les regarde tous en se demandant ce qu'il leur arrive.

Hermione va répondre, l'appelant par son nom complet, ce qui explique beaucoup de choses.

-Son Mordred Nyus. C'est à toi, l'appelle-t-elle calmement, mais avec une pointe d'impatience.

Vraiment beaucoup de choses. Il avance calmement, sa vision est quelque peu floue, mais il arrive à passer outre, supportant cette migraine qui lui donne l'impression d'avoir une gueule de bois horrible.

Il hoche la tête pour la saluer et s'assoit sur cette chaise pour sentir sur ses cheveux aplatis, devant bien s'afficher, en plus de l'obligation de l'uniforme, le Choixpeau.

-Ah intéressant, commence-t-il, tu es exactement comme cette autre fille blonde aux cheveux bleus.

Il semble content, Sonnyus ferme les yeux et soupire.

-N'aie crainte, même si je peux lire ton esprit, je ne répète jamais rien. C'est étrange. Ta tête est remplie de tellement de… Colère, de haine. Je n'arrive même pas à sentir une seule goutte de bonheur.

Il reste calme, se laissant analyser.

-Tu ne dis rien. C'est étrange, cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas vu cela. Puis-je ?

Il ne dit rien, mais se laisse faire, détruisant ses barrières d'Occlumancie. Le chapeau semble content, du moins en a l'air, il se jette dans son esprit comme un enfant se jetterait dans une piscine.

Son esprit se transforme en bibliothèque que la personnification du Choixpeau emprunte pour lire chaque souvenir comme un livre. Il y voit tout, que ce soit sa colère, son premier meurtre, sa famille et sa promesse de les tuer, le pacte fait avec la reine, faisant un commentaire jubilait devant chaque information.

-Mais ce qui est encore plus marrant c'est ce nom que tu sembles me cacher, vouloir oublier, _Lucie_.

D'un coup, tous ses souvenirs se liquéfient, transformant la bibliothèque en océan déchainé, tentant de le noyer dans sa colère. La personnification se débat de toutes ses forces, son instinct voulant échappée à cette torpeur. C'est un vrai océan déchainé, l'esprit du Choixpeau quitte rapidement cet esprit, mais il se retrouve avec une chaine autour de lui, une chaine en or qui est relié au fond de l'eau, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. La chaine tendue aux maximums fut tirée d'un coup vers le fond de l'océan, le faisant hurler de terreur.

Le hurlement se retrouver dans le monde réel. Tous le regardent surpris, étant la première fois que cela arrive. Ne perdant pas ses réflexes, Hermione sort sa baguette et récite l'enchantement qui rompt la connexion entre le Choixpeau et le sorcier.

Elle le retire vite, le lâchant en se secouant la main quand elle le sent complètement geler, mouillant le sol et faisant sortir de l'eau de la feinte prévue pour la tête.

Sonnyus ouvre les yeux, soupirant et regardant le Choixpeau avec un petit sourire invisible. Il descend du tabouret et s'avance vers l'objet.

Hermione lui demande ce qu'il s'est passé, surprise, quand il va la regarder, en voyant ses pupille fendu et ses iris saturés, surprenant par leurs jaunes, mais deviens terrifiant devant se sourire qu'il affiche en lâchant ce bruit particulier qui mélange avec équipollence le soupire et rire.

Il ne va pas répondre, il prend le chapeau et le remet sur sa tête et ferme les yeux.

-Maintenant que tu as vu mon esprit. Fais-moi plaisir et analyse-moi, complètement en me disant pourquoi je ne peux pas aller dans telle ou telle maison. Et que tes mots soient ceux qui me jugent sur mon comportement et non celui de mes croyances politiques qui sont nulles.

Le Choixpeau reste calme se ressaisissant vite, retrouvant cette force d'avant, mais reste moins joyeux, devenant terrifié. Il va pourtant parler calmement en expliquant les fait et seulement eux.

\- Dévouement, Travail acharné, Patience, Fair-play, Gentillesse, Tolérance. Tu n'es dévoué que par obligation à la reine. Tu travailles très durement, mais une fois que tu as ce que tu veux, tu laisses tomber pour te concentrer sur autre chose. Tu n'as aucune patience a proprement parle, tu vas attendre pour te venger, mais jamais tu ne resteras à rien faire, tu dois toujours t'occuper. Tu penses que les règles n'existent que pour pouvoir être transgressé. Le mot gentillesse t'est devenu inconnu. Côté tolérance, si tu n'as aucun problème avec les différentes créatures et variantes, tu ne supportes pas les faibles et tout ce qui s'éloigne de tes standards de puissance. Tu ne seras jamais un Poufsouffle.

Sonnyus sourit, donnant raison et appréciant chaque mot comme une friandise.

-Savoir, Excentricité, Tolérance. Tu aimes le savoir pour seulement le pouvoir que cela donne, tu te fiches des anecdotes et toutes autres informations qui ne te seraient pas utiles pour tes plans. Tu as dépassé le stade d'Excentricité pour sombrer dans celui de la Folie. Tu ne seras jamais fait pour les Serdaigles.

Ses iris commencent à reprendre leurs teinte saturées.

\- Courage, Bravoure, Audace, Chevalerie, Hardiesse, Force. Tu es courageux, n'hésitant pas à affronter les problèmes qui se posent devant toi, les réglant à ta manière. Tu n'es pas brave, tu es méfiant, tu prétends qu'on n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même, quant aux affaires qui ne te consternent pas, seuls ceux que la reine t'ordonne de régler t'intéresse. Tu n'es pas audacieux mais dominant, détruisant les règles pour appliquer les tiennes. Tu n'es pas chevaleresque, mais soumis. Tu n'as rien de hardi, chacune de tes actions est réfléchis à l' avance. Ton esprit est fort et deviendra sans aucun doute l'un des plus grands de notre monde, rivalisant avec celui de notre reine dans son apogée. Tu aurais été un excellent Gryffondor plus jeune, mais aujourd'hui tes principes sont pervertis.

Ses pupilles commencent à s'allonger et mincir.

-C'est ainsi…-Non. Fais-le en entier. Pour me faire plaisir.

Le Choixpeau reste silencieux et décide d'accepter, n'ayant pas le choix.

\- Ruse, Ambition, Qualités de dirigeant, Instinct de préservation, Détermination, Intelligence, Pouvoir. Tu es rusé, prévoyant tous. Ton ambition n'est égalée que par ta vanité. Tu n'as jamais prouvé ta qualité de dirigeant, mais cela ne fait aucun doute que tu sois un dominant dominé. Ton instinct de préservation te permet de te parer à toute éventualité, ne laissant que très rarement le hasard diriger à ta place. Tu préfères mourir qu'échoué dans un projet. Ton intelligence est grande, tu es capable de mémoriser tous sortilège que tu apprends. Et enfin, si tous tes actes devaient s'expliquer pour une seule et unique raison, ce sera celle de vouloir le Pouvoir.

Il sourit de manière carnassière et sadique.

-C'est pourquoi je te place chez les Serpentard.

L'annonce fait grand bruit. Entre le moment où Sonnyus a remis le chapeau et le moment où il annonce la nouvelle, seul vingt secondes s'est écoulé.

Avant que le Choixpeau lui soit enlevé, il lui laisse un dernier message.

-Je n'ai qu'une espérance, que la reine se rendre compte de sa bêtise et te tue le plus tôt possible.

Il perd son sourire et sa jouissance, devenant aussi sombre qu'avant. Quand le Choixpeau retourne dans la main d'Hermione, Sonnyus se lève en serrant les dents devant cette insulte et regard tout le monde qui le fixe comme un monstre. Il soupire, son air nonchalant et son masque d'indifférence ne l'a pas quitté à la différence de son esprit tourmenté et agité dans tous les sens à rire et jubiler de son acte pour avoir prononcé ce nom qu'il réenterre sans hésitation.

Le silence fait bientôt place à un applaudissement, Sonnyus ouvre les yeux surpris. Il avait abandonné l'idée même d'avoir de l'espérance pour eux et c'est rapidement qu'il regarde la provenance pour voir que Nina s'est levée pour le féliciter, affichant son lien avec lui, surprenant les Gryffondor avec qui elle sympathisait depuis qu'elle est assise.

Un deuxième applaudissement s'entend, il tourne la tête et sans surprise, c'est celui de Rayan qui le félicite à haute voix, se prenant des regards noirs de tous les élèves, mais cela ne lui fit aucun effet, entre le fait d'être proche de Sonnyus, de sa puissance, et celle d'avoir la sympathie de Poudlard, c'est vite choisi. Pourtant, de toutes ses marques de félicitations qu'il a eues et pourrait avoir, ce sera celle de son esprit malade, qui va lui faire imaginer la présence face à lui de la reine, qu'il le fera sourire. Il va descendre les escaliers, regardant une dernière fois le ciel étoile pour remarquer que l'étoile qu'il observait a disparu.

…

-Je n'aurais jamais dû d'envoyer à Poudlard. Fit une voix faible et vieille. Tu es devenue plus puissant que mes prévisions.  
-Ce n'est pas Poudlard qui m'a rendu aussi fort. Elle n'a été qu'un passage obligé qui n'a eut aucune important dans ma quête de pouvoir, limite cela fut une hibernation forcé de mes capacités pour qu'ils grandissent. Your Majesty.  
-J'aurais dû te tuer plus tôt… Kof kof.  
-Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre de personnes qui l'ont espéré. Même votre fils. Dit-il calmement en s'approchant d'elle pour la redresse et passer sa main dans son dos pour faire disparaitre sa toux.  
-Ta magie est vraiment puissante. Soupire-t-elle en se rallongeant.  
-Elle l'ait assez pour vous soigner, pour vous offrir une nouvelle jeunesse.  
-Devenir comme toi ? Ça jamais.  
-Je lis dans votre esprit si facilement. Ce que j'ai fait, vous l'auriez fait sans hésiter.

…

Harmonie et Sonnyus dans la grande chambre de la reine, 26 Avril 2078


	8. Les regles du jeu

s/8570090/1/L-ascension-de-la-f%C3%A9e-noire

Bonjours a tous. Nouveau chapitre pour une nouvelle semaine. Ce chapitre est comme celui d'avant, intéressant et passionnant. Lisez bien…Nul ? Oui bah je manque d'idée de présentation.  
Ajoute de correction : Finalement j'ai trouvé un truc marrant. Cela va être bizarre, mais à chaque relecture, j'ai l'impression de revoir un film en connaissant la fin, cela fait bizarre et j'aime bien. Donc durant le «visionnage de cette épisode.» Je me suis particulière amusée en sachant comme cela va être. Pour ceux qui reliront ce chapitre à la fin de l'année fictionnaire, vous serez de quoi je parle.

Disclamer : J.K Rowling est la personne qui a créé l'univers originel, Lusaphira est l'auteur qui a créé l'univers de ma fanfiction. J'ai eus son autorisation pour publier en me basant à la sienne, mes chapitres passant par son jugement avant d'être publié pour respecter à 100% son univers. Ne m'appartiennent que le héros et sa famille.

Attention. Cette fanfiction est une Fan Fiction M. Pour ceux qui ne m'ont jamais lu, sachez que cela signer que tous peut arriver, ni plaçant aucune limite. Cela peut aller du viol au meurtre, de la prostitution a la perversion. Mes chapitres ne seront pas stable, vous remarquerez que celui-ci est long, mais cela ne signifie pas que le prochain le sera, je poserai un minimum de 3000mot mais j'écrirais chaque chapitre jusqu'à un point clé que j'ai prévu. Vous voilà prévenus, maintenant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Chapitre : Présentation des règles du jeu

La salle est assez silencieuse après le spectacle de Sonnyus. Il se dirige vers la table des Serpentard pour s'asseoir où il le désire, ayant pas mal de place libre. En regardant autour de lui, il se rend vite compte qu'il est le seul Serpentard de son année.

Tous le regardent, devenant vite le petit nouveau qui arrive en plein milieu du cours. Il leur renvoie un air vide, ayant perdu tous combativités, joie, peur, devenant une vraie marionnette. Il n'éprouve aucun sentiment à mettre contre eux. Leurs regards, qui est rempli d'interrogation, de surprise, mais surtout de haine et mépris pour les 4/5 d'en eux, ne lui font aucun effet.

Les noms continuent, les applaudissements aussi, mais les serpents le regardent et lui leur renvoie comme un tennis. Cela serait inconscient pour lui, dans cette situation, de ne pas avoir sa baguette du bout des doigts; vide de sentiment, mais pas stupide, sa main est dessus discrètement.

Si rien ne l'habite à l'extérieur, cela n'est pas identique dans son esprit. À dire vrai, l'image de la marionnette est plus vraie qu'on le pense. Ce corps fait de chair et sang, n'est plus guidé par son esprit malade, le marionnettiste ne tient plus les fils, mais le moindre problème et le voilà revenue aux reines aussi vite qu'un ouragan.

Après plusieurs secondes, l'esprit reprend les commandes et décide de regarder le reste des élèves qui sont repartis pour voir si certain pouvait lui être utile plus tard, mais la liste arrive vite aux "Weasley" et bien sûr tous vont à Gryffondor.

Des Serpentard, Sonnyus seront le seul de son année. Cela montre bien le déclin de sa maison qui continue à le fixer comme un pestiféré.

Nina continue à parler avec les autres, dont beaucoup ont demandé pourquoi elle a applaudit un Serpentard, répondant sans gêne qu'elle qu'il l'a aidé quand elle en avait le plus besoin et aussi qu'il connaissait le chien de la reine, ce qui en fit une personne demandée par tous.

Rayan est dans le même cas, sauf que lui répond que c'est un bon ami, s'attribuant un rôle qui n'est pas le siens, mais ne serait tardé selon lui.

Les discutions continuent jusqu'à ce qu'on entende le claquement d'un ustensile sur un verre.

Tous les élèves se taisent et écoutent.

Un homme va se lever. Il possède des rides, des cheveux gras et son visage révèle de l'expérience et un calme qui fait froid dans le dos. Sonnyus ne connait pas cet homme, mais il lui donne l'impression de lui ressembler dans cette manière de communiquer par le silence.

Un silence d'une minute. La majorité pense qui cherche ses mots, d'autre qui ménage son entrer, mais pour Sonnyus ce fut comparable à tous les mots possibles.

-Chère élèves de Poudlard, je suis le nouveau directeur de Poudlard, prenant la place de Minerva McGonagall, Severus Rogue.

Sa voix froide glace le sang de ceux qui ne le connaissent pas.

-Cette année sera particulière, car nous accueillions comme professeur des sorciers et sorcières, que beaucoup nomment héros…

Sonnyus relève le fait qui ne donne pas son avis de cette manière, incitant à faire penser qu'il ne les considère pas comme tels, mais encore une fois, il faut savoir lire entre les lignes.

-Je reviendrais à eux plus tard, m'adressant à vous tous, première année comme dernière. Vous voici maintenant à l'école de Poudlard, sous le règne de la reine Harmonie Morgane Potter Black. Beaucoup d'entre vous pense qui ont été placés selon la règle de vos croyances politiques.

Les élèves furent tout scotchés à ses lèvres, Sonnyus prévoyait chaque mot qui allait sortir.

-Ceci est absolument faux.

Tous sont surpris, Sonnyus sourit comprenant son acte.

-Ce Choixpeau est là depuis plus de mille ans, il en a vu passer des systèmes et des dictatures, mais jamais il n'a varié son jugement, la maison dans laquelle vous êtes est celle qui vous correspond par vos qualités et surtout défaut. Le fait que vous pensiez le contraire m'encourage à vous considérer comme plus stupide qu'un troll.

Les élèves se regardent entre eux, de toutes années et âge, ceux-ci se trouvant complètement stupide, ne s'attendant pas à être remis en cause maintenant.

-D'ailleurs, comme ce Choixpeau, cette école à traverser les époques et ses régimes politiques et chaque fois qu'elle fut détourne de son objectif, elle fut remise sur le droit chemin. Peu importe ce que vous faites en dehors de cette école, peu importe que vous utilisiez votre magie pour la royauté, pour la rebellions, pour tuer des innocents...

 _Oh ça va chauffer_. Pensa immédiatement Sonnyus.

Certains profs le regardent de travers, ce discourt est sa préparation et le couper maintenant déclencherais plus de mal que de bien.

-... Je veux vous rappeler une seule et unique chose. La reine Harmonie a détruit la Trace. Ce système interdisait que vous utilisiez la magie en dehors de Poudlard avant vos dix-sept ans.

Plein d'élèves émettent des bruits, détestant cette règle et heureux qu'elle n'existe plus, plaignant leurs parents, pour ceux qui en ont sorcier, faisant gagner des points à la reine, mais pour bien imposer son idéal, aussi bien aux élèves qu'aux professeurs, il continue.

-Mais si cette règle est abolie, celle de la peine de mort est aussi rétablie. Les histoires des sorciers exécutés en place publique sont bien réelles. Rassurez-vous, nous ne sommes pas dans une dictature…

 _C'est exactement ce qu'on dit quand on est dans une dictature._ Commenta Sonnyus dans sa tête.

Cela est très clair que Severus affiche une neutralité totale, n'étant pas une langue de bois, il explique bien les règles du jeu de cette vie de sorcier, tenant son rôle de directeur parfaitement.

-… Mais comprenez bien que quel que soit votre âge, vous serez condamnée et risquer la peine de mort pour vos méfaits. Cela en tête, sachez qu'ici l'État n'a aucun pouvoir, mais que nous sommes en association avec elle. Pour les idiots, cela signifie que Poudlard n'est pas un asile, mais un lieu pour apprendre la magie, la garde peut arriver et vous condamnez à tous moment pour vous arrêter.

D'après les souvenirs qu'il a des décisions impériales, seul la reine à le pouvoir d'arête un élève dans l'école, mais bon, cela n'est pas vraiment surprenant, encore une fois qui dirait non à la reine ?

Il prend une grande inspiration.

-Dernier point avant que je vous présente les professeurs.

Les quelques soupirs, ainsi que les plaintes, sont vite tu par un nuage noir au-dessus de leur tête et de la pluie glaçante.

-Les rumeurs, légendes, histoires et tous autres ne doivent en aucun cas être plus important que vos études. L'histoire du chien de la reine, exemple prient parmi tellement d'autre, mais qui est celle qui revient le plus ses deux dernières années…

En effet, depuis qu'un petit génie est eu la bonne idée de se vanter d'avoir coiffé le chien de la reine, cette légende a prise de l'ampleur.

 _C'est encore pour ma pomme_. Soupire Sonnyus intérieurement.

Rogue continue de sa voix froide, qui révèle le sérieux de ses mots.

-… est un sujet sensible sur tout point. Elle peut être vraie, dans ce cas c'est une preuve de ce que je vous ai dit dans le point précèdent, comme elle peut est fausse et prouvez que vous vous comportez comme de simple d'esprit. Quoique que cela puisse être, souvenez-vous que vous êtes là pour apprendre et devenir de grands sorciers, mature, prêt à affronter le monde et ses difficultés et pour ça, les professeurs sont là pour vous aider.

Sonnyus se sent un peu furax, même si l'acte de Rogue lui permet d'être tranquille et discret, évitant ainsi que son masque de loup tombe, le fait qu'entendre quelqu'un dire qu'il n'existe pas l'énerve et le frustre.

Rogue commence enfin à présenter les professeurs. Les anciens d'abord, ceux que tous connaissent et qui étaient déjà là du temps de la reine, ceux qui s'occupent des cours Arithmancie, D'astronomie, Divination, Histoire de la magie, Soins aux créatures magiques et vol, pour enfin arriver à la présentation des nouveaux professeurs, connue par leur popularité.

-La matière Alchimie et Métamorphose sont occupées par l'alchimiste mondialement reconnu, Maggie Flamel.

La femme complètement à droite de la table se lève, Sonnyus lui trouve un charme certain et son nom de famille ne lui est pas inconnu, mais il a oublié pourquoi. Elle se rassoie.

-La matière Botanique est occupée par l'Herboriste Neville Londubat.

Sonnyus le regard, des applaudissements retentissent quand il se lève à son tour, accompagnée de hurlement de joie, se trouvant à côté de Maggie. Il les salue d'un signe de main et se rassit, des filles soupirant comme des gourdes en le voyant.

-L'Étude des runes et les cours d'Enchantement seront assurés par Miss Hermione Granger.

Un vrai tonnerre vient des Aigles, dont certain se plaisent à la scander.

Sonnyus sourit devant ses deux personnes, mais son regard reste sur le troisième, noir, qu'il a croisé occasionnellement sous l'ordre de la Reine.

-Et pour le cours de potion, mon remplaçant, Blaise Zabini. Le Potionniste d'état.

Sonnyus à le regarder, des trois, c'est lui le plus dangereux pour son identité, étant le seul avec qui il a parlé personnellement. Blaise se lève et les saluts sous les tonnerres d'applaudissement et de cris des serpents.

-Pour les cours d'étude des Moldus et de droit. Voici le professeur Kavoynie.

L'homme se lève, se trouvant à la droite de Rogue avec les anciens professeurs. Le pauvre n'eut pas le droit qu'aux applaudissements, même pas un chahut pour lui. Il est assez grand, affichant une légère origine arabe. Il a une barbe courte qui occupe la partie inférieure de son visage avec des cheveux courts noirs.

Il se rassoie en secouant les épaules, au moins il assume son absence de popularité.

-Et pour le dernier cours, celui des défenses contre les forces du mal, voici…

Sonnyus sent soudain une aura rentrer dans la pièce, il semble être le seul à avoir ce frisson dans son échine. Il regarde en direction de la porte pour voir une silhouette. Elle se mit à rentrer pendant que le directeur le présente, mais Sonnyus ne l'écoute pas. Il reste à regarder cette personne, ne sachant pas qui se trouve devant lui, mais reste admiratif devant son aura et son physique marquer de cicatrice sur son visage et imaginant facilement son corps marquer.

De toute la salle, Sonnyus sera le seul à le regarder avec admiration, les autres ne voyant qu'un homme qui arrive en plein milieu, leur faisant un signe de main assez timidement et pas très à l'aise. Le directeur ne dit rien sur lui hors son nom et le fait qu'il s'occupe aussi du club de duel.

L'homme n'est pas vraiment très grand, dans la moyenne, cheveux noirs hérissés et mouiller pourtant Sonnyus ne voit pas vraiment de pluie à travers la vitre derrière les professeurs, mais ce qui marque vraiment le personnage, hors ses cicatrices, c'est ce bandeau sur l'œil gauche donc l'œil droit est de couleur jaune, donnant cette impression à Sonnyus de ne pas être si différent, quoi qu'il ne soit pas vraiment d'un pur jaune, comme ceux de Sonnyus quand il traverse ses «moment étrange», c'est un jaune tendant vers l'orange et qui ne semble pas vraiment changer.

De toute manière, Sonnyus est le seul à avoir cette particularité, il l'a compris en analysant les gens autour de lui.

Le directeur, ayant fini son discours qui aura pris trente minutes, souhaite un bon appétit et fait un geste de la main pour faire apparaitre devant tous de la nourriture de tous types.

Toutes les premières années sont émerveillées devant le repas et commencent à se servir tranquillement. Sonnyus reste froid devant cette nourriture et prend juste un bout de pain et un verre d'eau.

Son acte intrigue les autres de sa maison qui se demande s'il va vraiment prendre que cela. C'est en effet le cas, il ne prendra que du pain et sortira sa baguette pour taper trois fois son verre d'eau rapidement en prononçant une formule avec sa voix inaudible.

L'eau se change en rhum, un vieux sortilège qu'il a appris de Nina, qui lui a montré lors d'une de leur soirée sobre. D'ailleurs, elle fera le même coup de son côté, en restant discret contrairement à lui.

Finalement, tout le monde va se désintéresser de ce garçon qui va manger que du pain, quatre pains. Il ne sent pas vraiment l'appétit venir, toute cette nourriture semble plutôt le dégouter.

Durant son année au palais, il ne mangeait que peu déjà, les fois où il était à la table de la reine, la table était souvent bien fournie, mais cela était soit de petites quantités de différentes nourritures ou l'inverse, mais certainement pas les deux à la fois.

Toute cette nourriture pourrait nourrir toute l'armée de la reine pendant une journée sans en laisser une miette, ce qui ne sera pas le cas de cette soirée. Surtout que lui qui est habitué à manger dans le calme, il déteste vraiment cette ambiance bruyante et pleine de chahut.

Évidemment, elle est consciente qu'il n'est pas empathique, leur première rencontre en est une preuve, il a quand même rigole de sa situation, l'insultant du mot qui savait lui faire le plus mal, mais aveuglé par son sauvetage, elle l'oubliait bien vite. Finalement, comme il l'a dit, c'est un caprice de gamin qui l'a sauvé.

-Un problème Nina ?

Elle sort soudain de ses pensées et se rhabillant d'un sourire en continuant de parler de Poudlard.

Une table à côté, sur celle des Poufsouffle, Rayan participe à quelque discussion, faisant rapidement ses repérages à travers les différentes personnes qui l'entourent, voulant intégrer rapidement un cercle pour survivre. Si sa maison est celle de la Tolérance, elle n'est pas exclue des nationalistes, ainsi beaucoup émettent des réserves quand ils apprennent qu'il n'est pas originaire du Royaume-Uni.

Il va les ignorer, continuant à se mélanger avec les autres, rentrant dans des cercles de toutes couleurs et de tous centres d'intérêt.

Après une heure, un énième regard vers Sonnyus, qui est vraiment visible en étant, non seulement le plus jeune des Serpentard, celui qui est le plus éloignée du groupe, en se demandant pourquoi il ne mange plus, son assiette et ses couvert encore propres, la nourriture va disparaitre à la surprise de plusieurs qui voulaient encore manger un dernier petit quelque chose.

Sonnyus ne relève même pas le regard, restant concentrer sur ce qu'il lit, un livre qu'il avait dans sa poche et qu'il raconte l'histoire de _Pandora la vampiresse_.

Le directeur propose de faire chanter les élèves sur l'hymne de Poudlard. Cela n'est pas unanime, mais cela devient vite obligatoire. À la différence de l'ancien directeur qui laissait le choix, Rogue ne semble pas aussi charitable.

Sonnyus se lève, Rogue se met devant toutes les tables en leur milieu et, d'un coup de baguette, fait apparait une banderole avec une phrase, les paroles de la chanson, donnant le rythme de la musique.

 _« Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard  
Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir,  
Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve  
Ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve,  
On veut avoir la tête bien pleine  
Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine  
Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne  
Qui mijote dans nos crânes  
Oblige-nous à étudier  
Répète-nous c'qu'on a oublié  
Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse  
Jusqu'à c'que nos cerveaux crient grâce. _»

Sonnyus eut au moins un point commun avec les autres de son année, trouver cet hymne ridicule, rassuré de ne pas à avoir à chanter l'hymne national.

Après avoir ri un moment, Rogue les congédie tous, les élèves devant suivre leur préfet de maison. Celui de Sonnyus est un grand blanc avec une face de serpent, cheveux court noir et de petits yeux. Il se lève et part vers la porte pour s'arrêter aux niveaux de Sonnyus, qui s'est levé en le voyant approcher, se préparant à se défendre, même s'il y a d'autre personne, un échange est toujours possible pour qui n'a pas peur des conséquences.

Le préfet est suivi de tous les Serpentard, réduisant très vite les chances de Sonnyus de survivre dans une telle bataille. Le préfet l'analyse rapidement en restant à un mètre de lui, Sonnyus faisant la même chose pour voir que ses yeux montrent une habitude à gérer cette bande d'idiot qui se dit Serpentard.

Le préfet remarque qu'il est déjà prêt à combattre aux moindres mouvements et surtout qu'il ne l'analyse pas que lui, mais aussi ceux qui le suivent.

Il alla prend la parole, mais Sonnyus l'arrête en levant sa main gauche en un signe de stop, pour ensuite tourner la tête, comme pour regarder quelque chose. Le préfet alla hurler, se venger de cet affront, mais il entend un rire et un hurlement.

-Mais ce n'est pas vrai, c'est quoi ça ?!

Un élève de Gryffondor essaie de se lever, mais se retrouve les fesses coller au banc. Un autre rigole à côté de lui et voulut se lever, mais s'arrête quand il se rend compte que c'est la même chose, hurlant comme lui. Les deux élèves hurlent, bientôt devenu cinq personnes. Rapidement, tous ceux qui les entourent se lèvent précipitamment, soulagés de ne pas être touché. Les cinq hurlant voient leur préfet arrivé vers eux, Victoire Weasley. Elle leur demande de se taire, se donnant assez en spectacle et c'est après analyse qu'elle en fait ses déductions, le sort _Glūtĭnum_. Ce sortilège colle deux matières entre eux, ne pouvant être décollé que par un sortilège de vapeur.

Sonnyus regarde maintenant ce garçon qu'il a arrêté en lui demandant ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Rapidement, le préfet se mit à sourire, donnant un air malicieux à son visage, comprenant que finalement ce garçon est bien plus Serpentard que ceux qui sont derrière lui.

Il avance, lui demandant de le suivre, allant lui montrer leur salle commune. Sonnyus hoche la tête et le suit à travers les couloirs du château, restant silencieux, mais voyant bien les regards de ceux derrière lui, tous ayant compris que c'est lui le responsable de la farce contre les Gryffondor.

Les murs sont tout couverts de tableau animé par des personnes qui les observent et s'agitent en leur passage, les saluant et cherchant les nouvelles têtes pour ne voir que celle de Sonnyus, radotant sur leur époque où tous voulant devenir Serpentard. Certains mégère Sonnyus qui ne les écoutent pas et fait comme s'ils n'existaient pas, se comportant comme s'il était dans les couloirs du palais.

Certains personnages quittent leur tableau pour le regarder, apprenant par certain, loin des oreilles des autres maisons, qu'il a fait une blague aux Gryffondor. Certain vont lui demander ce qu'il a fait, voulant qu'il s'en vante, mais il ne dit rien et fait comme s'il était invisible.

Descendant dans les cachots, Sonnyus fut soudain pris d'un frisson.

-T'as peur du noir ?, demande le préfet avec un sourire moqueur.  
-Au contraire, j'espérais être dans un endroit pas trop lumineux.

Sa voix est monotone et pas très haute, parlante comme à son habitude. Les escaliers qu'ils descendent sont assez larges et faits de pierre, l'air devenant humide à mesure qu'il avance. Tout est faiblement allumé grâce à des torches vertes sur les murs qui donnent à cet endroit un charme que Sonnyus apprécie grandement. Pour une fois qu'il adorait quelque chose dans cet établissement.

Ils arrivent tous devant un mur bizarre, différent de ceux qui l'entourent par la décoration.

\- Razalas. Prononce le préfet.

Sonnyus reste étonner par ce mot, ne comprenant pas vraiment la raison de sa prononciation. Il entend un bruit de pierre bougeant, les briques du mur commencent à disparaitre en rentrant dans ceux à leur côté pour former un serpent avant que les deux côtes du mur se sépare.

Sonnyus note le mot en tête, sentant qu'on ne risquait pas de souvent le répéter. Il traverse le mur avec le préfet en même temps pour tomber sur un corridor étroit.

 _Efficace en cas d'attaque_. Pensa-t-il en l'analysant.

Au fond, il trouva une vaste pièce baignant dans une lumière verte. Le plafond translucide donne sur le fond d'une rivière qui est assez sombre en donnant une lumière par la lune qui plane aux dessus et un aspect verdâtre.

Je me demande à quoi cela ressemble quand la lune est cachée par les nuages, se demande Sonnyus.

Une personne attend aux fonds, assis devant le feu. Tous le reconnaissent, c'est Blaise Zabini, le professeur de potion et leur directeur de maison.

Il se lève, les chahuts comment, mais sont rapidement tu par un sifflement de sa part.

-Bonsoir à tous, maintenant que j'ai le silence, j'aimerais vous expliquez comment j'espère que cette maison va être cette année.

Sa voix ferme et dure ne laisse aucunement planer le doute sur son sérieux.

-Je prends les rênes après le professeur Rogue. L'ayant eu comme directeur, je sais comment il était à ce rôle et je devine que vous espérez que, parce que je le remplace, je vais changer beaucoup de choses.

Certain commence à voir de l'espoir dans cette possibilité devant un ton doux.

-Sachez que cela ne sera pas le cas. Reprend-il d'une voix ferme et plein de reproche envers ceux qui le pensaient.

Tous ses élèves voilent leurs rêves partirent en fumée.

-J'attends de cette maison qu'elle soit la première cette année, malheureusement depuis 21 ans cela n'est pas arrivé.

En effet, durant la scolarité de la première reine, la maison arrivait toujours premier avec un net avantage, mais après qu'elle fut arrêtée à la fin de sa quatrième année par le ministère, la maison eut beaucoup de mal à arriver premier, mais grâce à Ginevra Molly Potter-Black Weasley et les conseils de sa femme, qui communiquait avec elle par miroir magique, cela fut possible à la limite, mais après le meurtre de Dolores Ombrage et le début de la guerre surtout, toutes les grandes têtes pensantes sont parties combattre, les Serpentard ont commencé à décliner pour arriver à aujourd'hui.

-J'ai été présent lors du début du déclin et l'état actuel de notre maison me dégoûte. Je vais être franc, je hais ce que cette maison est devenue et j'espère vraiment que les choses vont changer maintenant. Cette année doit être le début du renouveau. Nous sommes des Serpentard, cela vous plait-il d'être derrière les Poufsouffle à la coupe des maisons ?

Sa voix sévère et sérieuse attend une réponse. Les élèves secouent la tête.

-Cela vous plait-il que les Serdaigle se moquent de vous au lieu de vous craindre ?

Encore une fois, ils secouent la tête, commençant à répondre.

-Cela vous plait-il d'être devenue inférieur au Gryffondor en tout ?-Non ! Répondent une majorité en même temps, les autres n'étant pas assez rapidement et faisant écho.

Blaise hoche la tête.

-Très bien. Donc maintenant vous avez obligation d'obtenir des résultats élevés sous peine de devenir la risée des autres Serpentard. Nous sommes des Serpentard, détestés par tous, souvenez-vous de vous soutenir entre vous. Hors de ses murs, vous ne formez qu'un, si vous avez un problème, vous le règlerez ici.

Il regarde Sonnyus, cela était la base de sa maison, il veut qu'il le comprenne bien. Celui-ci fait un signe de tête, prouvant qu'il a compris.

-Souvenez-vous bien. Combattez l'ennemie par la ruse et la fourberie, si cela n'est pas possible, si le combat est impossible à gagner, emportez l'ennemi avec vous, prouvant ainsi que vous êtes un Serpentard.

Il repartit après avoir un oui général, sa cape volant sans vent. Sonnyus ce promis de chercher un moyen de faire pareil, cela ayant bien la classe. Les élèves partent chacun de leurs côtés rapidement.

Sonnyus les regards faire en se demandant ce qu'il se passe, comprenant vite en voyant certain se dépêcher d'aller dans des chambres précises, marchandant souvent pour l'avoir et choisissant souvent qui les accompagne.

Tous les marchandises sont utilisés, que cela soit par l'argent, l'échange matérielle ou même celui de leur corps, cela étant autant valable pour les filles que les garçons, l'exposition de la sexualité des reines ayant libéré les mœurs.

Sonnyus devient vite dégouté et alla partir, mais se fit arrêter par le préfet. Il se retourne et voit qu'il est toujours droit à le regarder, un groupe de cinq personnes derrière lui. Sonnyus souris rapidement, trouvant le combat faisable avec ce nombre d'adversaires et surtout avec le chahut que provoque les autres élève.

-Je suis le préfet de la maison Serpentard, Balthazar Flint.

L'homme lui tend la main pour le saluer. Sonnyus regarde sa main droite, la serrant de la gauche, sa main droite se trouvant dans sa cape tenant sa baguette.

-Sonnyus.

Le préfet en sourit et lui dit qu'il voudrait savoir s'il a cinq minutes pour qu'il puisse lui parler de la maison, en dire plus que ce que Blaise a déjà fait.

-Tu risque de perdre une bonne chambre à me parler avec tous ses vautours autour. Sourit-il faussement.  
-Tu crois que les pots de colle derrière moi sont là par plaisir ? En tant que préfet, j'ai le droit à une belle chambre. Lui rend-t-il avec un air supérieur.  
-Moi je n'ai pas de titre et j'aimerais m'installer. Dit-il plus rapidement et froidement, annonçant ainsi que non il ne veut pas lui parler.  
-Tu peux toujours venir dans la mienne, tu es différent des autres. Continue-t-il avec son même air, se préparant à détruire tous ses arguments.

Les élèves derrières lui sont surpris, déjà qu'il y avait que trois places de libre, faisant que deux qu'en d'eux allait devoir aller ailleurs, ils ne veulent pas que cette chance devienne du 2 sur 5. Sonnyus regard ce garçon qui devait être à sa sixième année à Poudlard.

-Sympas, mais je me suis assez fait enculer pour ne pas avoir envie de recommencer. Crache-t-il.

Le préfet est surpris par ce franc parlé et ce sérieux qui révèle une vérité qui ne semble pas vraiment croire. Sonnyus regard autour de lui pour remarquer une porte. Il s'approche vers celle-ci, voyant que personne n'y est allé. C'est une porte en chêne qui lui fait un drôle d'effet, il a une impression étrange.

-C'est la chambre qu'occupaient les reines. Tu peux chercher ailleurs, elle est scellée depuis qu'elles ont quitté Poudlard à la fin de la guerre contre Voldemort.

Sonnyus hoche la tête comprenant, remarquant des marques de brulure et autre sortilège sur la poignée, montrant que tous les sortilèges ont dû être utilisés pour l'ouvrir.

 _Ce n'est pas un enchantement qui peut être brisé par la magie,_ analyse-t-il. _Pourtant, cela doit pouvoir être ouvert pour ceux qui sont proches de la royauté, où plutôt par Har... La reine Harmonie, donc seul elle peut utiliser… Évidemment._

Il soupire en souriant en ayant trouvé. Le soupir passe pour un abandon pour ceux de derrière.

-Je te l'avais dit, il est…  
- _Sar-ra-zer-cou-ziii-cou-ine._

Un silence apparaît, personne n'ayant compris ce qu'il a dit. Rien ne se passe, Sonnyus soupire un petit peu, se mordant la langue. Les autres, le regard, se demandant ce qu'il fait, attirant le regarde des autres.

Faut vraiment que je perds ce foutu accent. S'insulte-t-il.

Puis soudain, c'est une révélation. Cet enchantement a été réalisé pendant la guerre contre Voldemort, un autre Fourchelangue donc cela doit être plus complexe, surtout qu'il se rappelle que Ginny n'est pas une Fourchelangue. Il réfléchit pendant deux minutes, faisant reprend les activités de tous sauf pour le préfet qui le regard réfléchir, étant la première fois qu'il voit quelqu'un tenter de l'ouvrir avec autant d'insistance. Pendant sa réflexion, il se mit à tenter de se mettre à la place de la reine.

 _Je suis une sal...Reine qui aime le pouvoir et veut cacher ma maison, je veux que personne ne rentre chez moi… Oh ça ne sert à rien, mettons ça à ma sauce. Cette chambre est ma nouvelle maison, mais les autres Serpentard vont vouloir me la prendre dès que je la quitte, donc je décide de la protéger. Sachant que je possède des connaissances sur la magie qui les dépassent tous, ce qui n'est pas difficile à imaginer… J'utilise une magie que je suis seul à pouvoir utiliser, mais je dois aussi m'assurer que ma compagne puisse rentrer quand je pars, donc je mets un système qui peut la différencier des autres…_

Il se mit à sourire, bénissant cette année aux services de la reine et le fait qu'elle ait voulu faire un beau cadeau de Noël à sa compagne pour fêter leur mariage et couronnement.

Il sort sa baguette et lance sur sa main gauche un _Diffindo_ pour faire couler le sang rapidement et la poser sur la porte en bois. Il se concentre, mord sa langue et recommence à parler sans son accent.

- _Sara couin ziiiiii ane féa aviiague_ (Je suis le/la fidèle de la fée noire)

L'avantage du fourchelangue est que les pronoms variables se prononcent de la même manière.

Soudain, un bruit lourd de vieille mécanique retentit dans toute la salle, surprenant et arrêtant tout le monde qui se battait pour se tourner vers Sonnyus qui a toujours la main sur la porte, celle-ci voyant des marques rouges s'afficher en partant de sa paume. Ses lettres se révèlent être du sang séché.

 _Un charme de fourchelangue doublé d'un sort de sang. Typique de sa paranoïa_ , pensa-t-il en sentant son sang se faire sucer de sa main pour remplir la porte qui va émettre le bruit d'un verrou qui s'ouvre.

Tous les élèves se rapprochent de lui, Sonnyus entendant même certain qui pense en profiter pour rentrer. Il ouvre les yeux et se retourne d'un coup avec sa baguette tendue pour projeter le plus proche de lui vers un placard ouvert qu'il referme d'un _Collaporta_ sans que personne ne puisse comprendre, l'élève hurlant pour qu'on le libère, celui-ci a trouvé sa chambre. Le dernier reste à les regarder tous, sa baguette braquer vers eux.

Il lance un _Flipendo_ sur le torse d'un autre avant qu'il ait le temps de dégainer sa baguette. Il remarque un autre qui voulut faire de même, il lui lance un _Confringo_ à celui-ci, se retrouvant avec la tête qui tourne, n'arrivant pas à comprendre ce qui lui arrive.

D'autre ont sorti leur baguette, le préfet laissant faire pour voir de quoi est capable cette enfant, surtout que cela fait des années que les combats pour les chambres ne se faisait plus, c'est sa première fois et cela est une bonne occasion pour voir le niveau général de sa maison.

Sonnyus utilise un _Bloclang_ sur les deux qui ont une baguette, ce qui les empêche de parler. Voyant un plus âge qui s'avance, il lance des _Flipendo_ , un _Colloshoo_ , _Colovaria_ , _Confundo_ , _Herbifors_ et même un _Incendio_ , mais il les repousse tous, montrant qu'il est capable de bien gérer en combat.

-C'est un élève de dernière année. Chuchote l'un des élèves à un autre comme un commentaire.

Sonnyus ayant maintenant l'explication, il se protège rapidement à son tour des différents sorts que lui lance l'élève, n'utilisant pas de maléfice, mais des sorts qui blessent gravement.

-Je te rappelle qu'on n'a pas le droit de tuer l'adversaire.

Lui dit le préfet qui rappelle la règle rapidement, mais se fait envoyer chier.

-Je ne vais pas le tuer, mais remettre à sa place ce petit merdeux impur qui se croit tous permit! hurle-t-il de colère.

Pendant qu'il hurlait, il ne lançait plus de sorts et c'est rapidement que Sonnyus court vers lui à pleine vitesse, ayant créé un plan pendant qu'il se défendait. L'élève allait répliquer par un sort.

- _Bloclang_! Hurle Sonnyus, qui lance le sortilège sans s'arrêter.

Il se défend contre ce sortilège qui est plus rapide à lancer que son attaque. Il se protège encore et encore sous les assauts de Sonnyus, qui surveille les autres élèves, mais tous restent à regarder ce match. Il parle si faiblement que personne ne peut entendre ce qu'il dit, se basant que sur la ressemblance des sorts sortit pour comprendre qu'il n'a pas changé.

Sonnyus arrête ses sorts, utilise son pouvoir pour attirer une brique vers lui en même temps qu'il saute genou en avant.

L'ancien allait répliquer, mais lâche soudain sa baguette en hurlant de douleur et secouant sa main, sa baguette lui devenant brulant.

Il n'a pas le temps de comprendre qu'il se prend la brique sur la tempe gauche qui le sonne pour être finie en prenant le genou de Sonnyus en plein torse, ce qui les mit à terre, Sonnyus sur lui. Le jeune ne s'arrête pas là, il serre le poing et donne un violent direct du droit alors que le vieux se redressait de surpris de croiser le sol, le mettant à terre, le nez en sang, il enchaîne sur trois autres de plus en plus fort pour finir par se relever avec la main droit en sang, le préfet n'ayant pas le temps d'intervenir et ne voulant pas.

Son cœur battant rapidement, il regarde autour de lui en restant droit, les yeux remplie de folie, devenue saturer. Son air fit taire toute autre tentative de conquête, cela devenant solennelle quand le préfet annonce que cette chambre lui appartient. Il rentre dans la chambre, se fichant de son avis pour la claquer violemment.

Les élèves se regardent tous et finis par regarder le septième à terre et sourirent tous de joie. En effet, ce septième est connu pour être la brute qui martyrisait ses camarades, imposants par la force son règne. La chambre qu'il avait réservée et quitter par vantardise de sa force, fut vite pris par d'autre élève qui la trouvaient plus spacieuse, étant normalement une chambre pour 10, mais qui, à cause d'un paiement trop élever, était occupé que par deux ou trois en plus de sa petite sœur, qui fut vite dégagé de là par tout le monde qui ne la supportait pas, étant une vraie salope qui ne fait que se cacher derrière son frère pour justifier sa conduite.

Sonnyus regarde cette chambre, voyant soudain ses valises apparaitre par magie devant son lit.

Elle est grande et spacieuse, le lit ayant de la soie pour drap, tout respire le luxe et un pouvoir qui plut beaucoup à Sonnyus, peut-être est-ce parce qu'il l'avait gagné par la sueur, enfin façon de parler, de son front qu'il acceptait ce luxe qu'il aurait normalement dénigré.

Un tocquement le coup dans sa contemplation et par un soupire, il demande qui était là sans même se retourner.

-Balthazar. Le préfet.

Il soupire et finit par ouvrir la porte en faisant reculer le préfet pour fermer derrière lui, cachant à tous la vue de cette chambre.

-Je t'écoute. Lui dit-il en s'appuyant sur la porte.  
-Félicitations et bie…  
-Passe les sourires et les faux-semblants. J'aimerais bien me reposer. Le coup-t-il d'une voix froide.

Il sourit, accepte et reprend rapidement d'une voix normale.

-Bien donc l'emblème des Serpentard est le serpent. C'est la plus sage de toutes les créatures. Nos couleurs sont le vert et l'argent. Notre salle commune se trouve derrière une porte secrète, au fond des cachots et le mot de passe change toutes les deux semaines, affiché sur le panneau juste-là.

Il lui montre le tableau du pouce en relevant juste son avant-bras. Sonnyus hoche la tête et écoute.

-Ne fais jamais entrer un élève d'une autre maison dans notre salle commune et ne révèle à personne notre mot de passe. Aucun étranger n'est entré ici depuis plus de sept siècles. Sauf Hermione durant sa seconde année.

Il hoche la tête, comprenant et n'ayant pas vraiment envie de toute manière.

-Comme tu le vois, les fenêtres donnent sur les profondeurs du lac de Poudlard. On aperçoit souvent, à travers les vitres, un calmar géant qui nage langoureusement. D'autres créatures, plus fascinantes encore, font aussi une petite apparition de temps en temps. J'apprécie personnellement que notre repaire ressemble à une mystérieuse épave gisant au fond de l'océan.

Il en sourit.

-C'est vrai que j'aime bien l'ambiance aussi. Avoue-t-il en souriant aussi.  
-Maintenant, je suppose que tu as entendue quelque rumeur et j'aimerais être clair.  
-Ne te fatigue pas.

Il est surpris.

-Si j'ai choisi, « ai choisi » et non pas « été placé», cette maison c'est parce qu'elle est la seule qui me permettra d'atteindre mon objectif sans vraiment trop me poser de question sur la manière utiliser pour y parvenir. Je me fiche d'être entouré de connard narcissique ou qui privilégient la vertu du sang pur ou même si vous êtes tous des royalistes, tant qu'on me fout la paix.  
-Très bien. Nous ne sommes pas très regardants sur les méthodes qu'utiliser nos camarades de maison, mais sache que nous ne sommes pas tous des connards qui privatisent le sang pur et aussi nous n'utilisons pas toute la magie noire.

Il hoche la tête, notant qu'il ne l'a pas contredit pour le royalisme.

-Sache aussi que Serpentard est la maison la plus géniale et la plus provocatrice de Poudlard. Ici, quand on joue à quelque chose, c'est uniquement pour gagner.

Il hoche la tête, comprenant parfaitement.

-Sache aussi qu'à Serpentard, on se serre les coudes coûte que coûte, les Serpentard sont unis comme les doigts de la main. Les couloirs de Poudlard renferment bien des surprises pour les timorés, mais, grâce à la protection des Serpents dont tu bénéficies, tu pourras te promener sans crainte dans toute l'école. Quand tu deviens un Serpentard, tu fais partie des nôtres. Tu fais partie de l'élite.  
-Ton discours a besoin d'être remis à jour.  
-C'est vrai que ce n'est plus vraiment pareil et que beaucoup l'oublient, mais sache qu'il reste de vrais Serpentard qui respecte ses principes.

Il en doute, ne voulant de toute manière aucunement vérifié. S'il « devait faire confiance », il ne choisira pas que des Serpentard et utilisera les sorciers des autres maisons.

-Tu remarques sans doute quelque personne dans notre salle commune qui ne semblent pas correspondre à ta définition d'un Serpentard, mais évite de te poser trop de questions sur elles. Si le Choixpeau les a envoyées chez nous, c'est parce qu'il a décelé une pointe de grandeur chez elles aussi.  
-Ou qu'ils ont des idéaux royalistes. Ne jouons pas les langues de bois, tout ce que tu me dis sur les Serpentard commence à dater, tu sembles vouloir croire ce que tu dis, mais ici, on respire plus l'air du palais que celui d'élève destiné à la grandeur.

Le préfet reste calme, penchant la tête en secouant les épaules en émettant un son pour dire qu'il est d'accord avec lui. C'est vrai qu'il a choisi de se voiler la face sur certaines méthodes, rêvant de voir un jour sa maison reprendre ses anciennes habitudes, mais peu de personnes possèdent vraiment cette graine de grandeur, doutant même d'en faire partie.

-Je me rends compte que je ne t'ai pas encore parlé des Gryffondor. Je dirais que les Gryffondor ne sont que de pâles copies des Serpentard, mais pour faire tous l'inverse ! On dit que Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor appréciaient tous les deux le même type d'élèves, alors peut-être sommes-nous finalement bien plus semblables que nous ne voulons le croire. Mais cela ne veut tout de même pas dire que nous sommes copains. Bien au contraire ! Les Gryffondor adorent nous provoquer et nous le leur rendons bien !

Enfin aimerais bien pensa-t-il, mais malheureusement les Gryffondor sont le plus souvent les plus forts, même la brute préfère se battre avec les petits Gryffondor que se frotter à ceux de son année dans cette maison. Sonnyus note ses informations même si cela, il s'en doutait grâce à Nina, qui a été à Gryffondor malgré sa ressemblance avec lui.

-Voilà, je crois bien t'avoir tout dit. Je suis sûr que nos dortoirs te plairont : Nos murs sont ornés de tapisseries médiévales qui retracent les exploits d'illustres Serpentard. De lourdes lanternes d'argent pendent du plafond. Tu y dormiras bien : la nuit, le clapotis des eaux du lac contre les vitres est très relaxant.

Ils se resserrent la main, Sonnyus l'en remercie pour cette explication rapide avant de retourner dans sa chambre en fermant la porte et réactivant les sécurités pour empêcher quiconque de le déranger, le sortilège reconnaissant le sang de Sonnyus comme nouveau propriétaire. Seul lui peut ouvrir la porte, mais cela rend aussi silencieux tout ce qu'il se passe dans cette chambre.

Il va se retourner et inspirer ce nouvel air à plein poumon en souriant.

-Enfin un chez moi.

Bien plus loin, dans la chambre des reines, pendant que la deuxième était dans la salle de bains à se préparer à aller au lit, Harmonie entendit un son venant de son sceptre, brillant qu'une lueur rouge par la sphère. Elle saisit le sceptre en l'amenant à elle sans même le toucher, regardant a quoi cela est dû et compris que quelqu'un avait brisé sa barrière sanglante dans sa chambre à Poudlard. Elle se lève et active son miroir communicatif qui est resté connecter avec celui de son ancienne chambre.

Le reflet devient flou et change pour devenir plus sombre et éclair par une lumière dans le fond, face à elle avec une silhouette mince et petit.

-Putain de merde, j'ai même une salle de bain ! Hurle d'un coup la silhouette qu'elle reconnaît pour le voir sauter de joie en tournant en air sur lui-même. J'ai même une baignoire !

Il trépigne des pieds avant de vite rentrer dedans, s'étalant, voyant qu'elle est assez grande pour le contenir en entier sans problème, il lève les bras en hurlant.

-À moi, les bains ! Putain, je n'aurais pas imaginé meilleur endroit.

Il sort de la salle de bains avec le sourire. Harmonie reste stoïque devant ce spectacle, même si au fond d'elle-même, elle n'en revient pas.

-Voyons maintenant ce lit, je suis sûr qu'il est moelleux. _Your Majesty._

Il percute rapidement et se répète surpris en tournant la tête vers son reflet et fit un pas avant de se reprendre et le refaire en la saluant à genoux, mais elle va couper court à la communication en une grimace de réflexion.

-J'ai entendu du bruit. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demande Ginny qui s'essuie les cheveux.

Elle reste droite, cherchant à comprendre et expliquer ce qu'elle vient de voir, autant pour elle que pour sa femme, pour finir dans une évidence en s'installant dans son lit sous la couette.

-Je regardais notre chien qui tentait d'attraper sa queue en visitant sa niche. Répond-elle en reprenant ses rapports.  
-Justement, en parlant de lui…

Harmonie, allant commencer à lire, relève la tête pour regarder sa femme qui fait tomber sa serviette en se dirigeant vers le lit. Elle retrousse la couverture, Ginny va vite se mettre dessus pour se lover contre sa femme, comme elle aime le faire. La grande reine va continuer à la regarder, attendant qu'elle continue son dialogue, ce qu'elle fait vite après s'être frotté contre son torse.

\- Je m'inquiète de ton choix de l'envoyer là-bas. Cela n'est pas prudent de le laisser sans surveillance.

Harmonie sourit, caressant les cheveux de sa femme pour ensuite descendre sa main à son corps.

-Notre chien va s'en sortir. Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai peut-être l'air en colère, mais je ne l'ai pas jeté dehors. Je préfèrerais le tuer que le laisser en liberté. Dit-elle froidement, retenant légèrement un sourire sadique, ses doigts rejoignent les tétons de sa compagne.  
-Hummm… Mais cela est dangereux de ne pas le surveiller, tu laisses un loup dans une bergerie.

Les mains de Ginny descendent pour caresser à son tour le corps de la reine qui répond sans difficulté et d'un ton sûr.

-Oui. Mais rien n'est plus dangereux qu'un loup déguisé en mouton. Ne t'en fais pas, ce loup possède un collier et celui-ci va bientôt se rappeler à lui, si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

§§§  
Sonnyus ? Oui, c'est vrai que je le connais. On a dû vous dire souvent que tous l'ont reconnu immédiatement comme étant un puissant sorcier, mais en vérité, ils le sous-estimaient et percutèrent un mur en se frottant à lui. Pour ma part, je me suis intéressé à lui qu'après qu'il ait commencé à créer ses sous-affaires, le regardant de loin sans jamais m'intéresser.  
-Vous êtes-vous déjà confronté à lui ?  
-Tout le monde s'est frotté à lui, quel que soit l'année de l'élève ou même qu'il soit professeur, tous se sont retrouvés en conflit avec lui.  
-Si je puis me permettre cette question plus personnelle. Vos relations actuelles avec lui sont de quel ordre ?  
-Privé.

Interview de Scorpius Malefoy pour la gazette du sorcier. 2 aout 2020


	9. Semaine chargée I-III

s/8570090/1/L-ascension-de-la-f%C3%A9e-noire

Bonjours a tous. Nouveau chapitre pour une nouvelle semaine quoique celui-là sera spécial car il sera découper en plusieurs morceaux. Je pense que sur le moment, je trouverais une raison pour les poser à la suite.

Disclamer : J.K Rowling est la personne qui a créé l'univers originel, Lusaphira est l'auteur qui a créé l'univers de ma fanfiction. J'ai eus son autorisation pour publier en me basant à la sienne, mes chapitres passant par son jugement avant d'être publié pour respecter à 100% son univers. Ne m'appartiennent que le héros et sa famille.

Attention. Cette fanfiction est une Fan Fiction M. Pour ceux qui ne m'ont jamais lu, sachez que cela signer que tous peut arriver, ni plaçant aucune limite. Cela peut aller du viol au meurtre, de la prostitution a la perversion. Mes chapitres ne seront pas stable, vous remarquerez que celui-ci est long, mais cela ne signifie pas que le prochain le sera, je poserai un minimum de 3000mot mais j'écrirais chaque chapitre jusqu'à un point clé que j'ai prévu. Vous voilà prévenus, maintenant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre : Semaine chargé : Premier jour

# _À l'attention d'Harmonie Morgan Potter Black._

 _Palais du chemin de traverse._

 _Ma reine._

 _Il y a peu de chance pour que vous receviez cette lettre, mais il y a encore moins que vous décidiez de l'ouvrir pour lire ses mots. Pourtant, je me découvre un instinct de joueur et décide de miser sur le fait que vous vous trouviez sur votre trône quand vous recevrez cette lettre et, si je vous connais aussi bien que je le pense, vous êtes maintenant sur votre lit, la reine Ginny à vos côtés, lisant quelques mots rapidement quand elle apprendra que cela vient de moi, mais que vous repousserez, car vous détestez que quelqu'un lise la même chose que vous, à vos côtés. Si j'ai remporté le jackpot, c'est que je me sais très chanceux et vous remercie de me donner cette chance de lire mes mots. Trêve de mots inutiles, voici le fond de ma lettre._

 _Ma reine, cela fait maintenant un mois que je suis à Poudlard, beaucoup de choses se sont passées et, si j'ai décidé de vous écrire ses mots, c'est parce que je veux vous faire un rapport mensuel de mon année à Poudlard. Je sais que cela est stupide pour vous, mais je doute très sincèrement que les professeurs Granger, Zabini et Londubat soient Londubat soit ici par pure coïncidence avec ma venue._

 _Vous avez dû déjà recevoir un rapport de leur part, le temps que j'ai passé avec vous me pousse à penser que vous avez demandé un rapport trimensuel, voir bimensuel, quelquefois mes accès narcissiques me poussent à imaginer l'hebdomadaire, mais cela reste dans mes délires et ne m'influence jamais en public._

 _Parlant de délire, vous avez dû entendre beaucoup de choses à mon sujet dans ses rapports et j'aimerais vous raconter ma version des faits, je ne vais pas nier mes actes, mais autant que vous ayez toutes les informations. Je sais que notre dernière rencontre ne m'est pas favorables et que je suis dans cette situation par ma mégalomanie, mais je veux me défendre durant ce procès que vous me faites._

 _Si je dois commencer, ce serait sur la raison qui m'a poussé à braver l'interdit de la baguette magique. Cela va être fort simple, je ne pouvais pas résister à l'appel du pouvoir, une chose que vous devriez comprendre. Je n'ai tenu qu'une seule fois une baguette et cela m'a permis de me faire un nom. Savez-vous qu'on me surnomme «chien de la reine»? Outre le nom, qui est certes vérité, mais surtout dégradant, cela me fait craindre par beaucoup de gens. Je dois admettre que je comprends maintenant la raison pour laquelle vous laissez les gens vous appeler la «reine sanglante»._

 _Ainsi fait, voici comment cela s'est passé durant mon premier mois. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que j'ai pris votre chambre et que cela m'a fait très plaisir, car elle me rapprochait de votre présence. Je me suis battue pour l'avoir, préservant son secret et son odeur des autres. J'ai pris un malin plaisir à découvrir ses secrets et ses pièces cachées durant ce mois. Je n'ai pas touché aux affaires que vous avez laissées, je ne sais pas pourquoi elles sont là, mais je n'y ai pas touché, plaçant mes affaires loin de votre royale personne tant que je n'aurais pas votre permission._

 _Le lendemain, les cours ont commencé. J'ai été réveillé par le préfet de ma, ou dois-je dire «notre» vu que vous êtes Serpentard ? Enfin, j'ai été réveillé par Balthazar, le préfet. Il m'a annoncé que les emplois du temps étaient affichés._ #

Sonnyus hocha la tête, remerciant le préfet en tenant la porte fermée pour ne pas que la chaleur, de son doux feu, parte pour être remplacé par la froideur de cette salle commune. Il n'est pas frileux, mais sa chambre a besoin de chaleur et d'être maintenue ainsi pendant plusieurs jours.

Il rentre dans la chambre, s'étira et passa à la douche, ressortant de cette eau froide qui le réveille avec rapidité. Tremblant, serrant les poings et sa serviette autour du torse, il sort de la salle de bains et soupire de bien-être par la chaleur qui stabilise son corps.

Il s'habille de sa combinaison en néoprène verte non saturé, le logo de sa maison se trouvant sur sa cape noire qu'il enfile par-dessus avant de mettre ses gants de cuir. Il se coiffa aussi, faisant disparaitre sa coupe hérissée pour aborder quelque chose de plus simple, plus terre a terre, afin de rester discret sans trop l'être. De toute façon, avec le sortilège _Colovaria_ , que la reine lui a fait subir en un an, ses cheveux ne pouvaient plus être normaux, l'aplatissement disparaissant pour reprendre un style décoiffé, sortant du lit. Il s'en contentera.

Sortant ainsi, habiller, se dirigeant vers le tableau après avoir refermé la porte. Grâce au verrou magique qu'elle possède, personne ne peut l'ouvrir à part lui.

Le tableau est rempli d'élèves de sa maison encore en tenue de pyjama ou tenue rapide, certain allant même en sous-vêtement sans honte à la vue de tous, profitant que le directeur ne les surveille pas.

Sonnyus ne s'attarde pas sur ses élèves, contrairement a ceux qui les lorgnent sans même osé les approcher, se disant que l'explication n'allait pas tarder. Il s'approche du troupeau et regard rapidement, mais n'arrive à rien voir avec ces moutons qui braillent dès le matin, lui donnant un mal de crâne horripilant.

Il décidé de sortir sa baguette et lancer le maléfice _Sŏnus_ qui mit accroupie tous les sorciers qui l'entourent, hurlant en se bouchant les oreilles avec leurs mains. C'est un sortilège qui fait un son strident, mettant à mal l'audition de ceux qui entourent le lanceur, protégé du sortilège.

Il abaisse sa baguette une seconde après, annulant le maléfice, remerciant tous de le laisser regarder. Il cherche rapidement son emploi du temps sous les regards furieux de tout, qui le maudissent, certain voulant se venger, mais fut sans compter sur le fait que Sonnyus menace et fait rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé hier pour qui voulait prendre sa chambre.

Cela eut le mérite de calmer tout le monde, ceux-ci se rappelant très bien ce qu'il a fait à Ecrik Vongue, la brute, qui est, à ce jour, dans une chambre à côté du placard, n'occupant pas celui-ci, avec sa cousine, que par la chance, quelqu'un se trouvant déjà dedans, occupé par l'élève qui y a été libéré depuis quelques heures, partit uriner à peine sortit.

Il vit son emploi du temps, l'arrachant du tableau vu qu'il est le seul de son année, pour repartir dans sa chambre afin de l'analyser.

# _Je ne sais pas comment était la maison à votre arrivée, mais sachez que vous avez marqué les esprits, ne parlant pas du fait que vous êtes monarque et de la révolution que vous avez faites._

 _Ma reine, notre maison est actuellement en déclin, mais pire, ses membres ne se font plus confiance. Notre union est détruite, cela pourrait passer s'ils étaient comme nous. Je ne parle pas en termes de puissance, mais d'indépendance._

 _Ils sont incapables de faire les choses eux-mêmes, toujours à avoir besoin d'être guidé par quelque chose ou quelqu'un et attention, je parle bien de diriger. Prenez exemple d'Erik Vongue. Ce garçon de dernière année, à l'âge proche du dix-huitième printemps, était la brute quand je suis arrivé._ _Depuis des années, il martyrisait la maison et personne, je dis bien personne, a eu l'idée de s'unir pour le mettre à mal ou même se venger d'une quelconque manière. Personne n'a jamais rien tenté dans son dos. L'ayant détruit, à moi tout seul, utilisant mes poings, tous me craignent et il serait aisé pour moi de prendre sa place, mais je le refuse, passez-moi l'expression, ayant d'autre chat à fouetter._

 _Cette maison a besoin d'un dirigeant, le préfet maintien l'ordre, mais ne dirige rien. Un gardien aux services d'un dirigeant plus grand qu'il s'imagine. Nous pourrions bien parler de notre directeur, mais, comme Rogue, je l'imagine pour vous, celui-ci nous laisse nous gérer tant qu'on respecte ses règles, comme celle qu'on doit régler nos affaires que dans notre salle commune._

 _Passons le problème de notre salle commune pour retourner à mes études. Je ne sais pas comment étaient vos emplois du temps, mais le mien est des plus bizarres. Ce jour-là, lundi, j'ai commencé par Métamorphose avec la maison Gryffondor. D'ailleurs, en analysant bien l'emploi du temps, j'ai constaté que je ne serais jamais tout seul en classe, toujours accompagnée d'une autre maison, mais surtout souvent avec les Gryffondor, hors vous n'ignorez pas que notre rivalité et le fait que je sois le seul de mon année ne m'est pas très avantageux.#_

Les cours vont commencer, les élèves sortent de leur salle commune, les retardataires cours dans tous les sens, mais Sonnyus fut le premier à sortir de la salle, le mot de passe en tête, ses affaires dans un sac à bandoulière, marchand tranquillement vers la grande salle pour manger tranquillement quelque chose rapidement, profitant du peu d'élève présent pour ensuite se diriger vers la salle 305.

Celle-ci se trouve en hauteur, aux troisièmes étages, faisant passer Sonnyus par les escaliers fous qui bougent dans tous les sens. Cela amuse beaucoup les élèves qui rigolent, d'autre soupire obligé de faire un détour. Pour Sonnyus, cela l'énerve et lui fit promettre de détruire ses escaliers dès que l'occasion apparaître, lui donnant un premier but de recherche. En attendant, Sonnyus dus faire deux détours, petit, mais des détours quand même. Arrivé devant la salle, il voit déjà quelque élèves, les plus studieux, qui lui jettent un regard rapide. Sonnyus les ignora en se dirigeant immédiatement vers la porte pour voir qu'elle est fermée, se prenant des railleries des élèves qui vont de leurs commentaires sur sa stupidité, les attaques commencent.

Il leur jette un regard plein de reproches et sort sa baguette, surprenant tout le monde qui se précipitent pour sortir la leurs, mais ça leurs prirent plus d'une minute, ce qui leur laissant pleinement le temps de voir Sonnyus ouvrir la porte d'un Alohomora et son sourire devant leur terreur. Il rentre pour constater que la salle est assez grande, remplie d'objet tous plus étrange et loufoque les uns des autres.

Il regarde les places et décide de prendre celle au fond dans un coin éloigné et sombre, mais surtout dos au mur. Cette place fait de lui une cible difficile pour qui voudrait en faire leur souffre-douleur, soit tout le monde vu qu'il est le seul serpent dans une cage remplie de lion. La table est séparée en deux par ses soins, ainsi personne ne pourrait se placer à côté de lui. Il s'appuie dos au mur, assit de travers sur la chaise, attendant en commençant à lire tranquillement son livre de cours pour voir ce que propose cette matière. Les minutes passent, les pages se tournent et les élèves commencent à rentrer tranquillement en voyant la porte ouverte.

Des murmures, des insultes et la présence des gens l'entourent, mais ne le détournent pas de sa lecture. Un bruit de chaise, glissante sur le sol, se fait entendre. Sonnyus lève les jambes pour les poser sur la chaise qui s'arrête devant lui, droit et face au tableau.

Sonnyus ne relève pas la tête et enlève les pieds de la chaise pour la repousser avec violence, glissant rapidement en tournant sur elle-même pour se faire arrêter par le pied levé de Nina, le fixant tourner sa page sans même lui donner une salutation.

Elle remet la chaise d'un violent coup de pied, qui la refait tourner pour la mettre droit, lançant le sortilège _Glūtĭnum_ pour qu'elle reste à son emplacement, mais avant que le sort touche la chaise, replacée à côté de Sonnyus, il lève la chaise avec sa jambe, bloquant le sortilège qui ne fonctionnera que quand elle ne touchera pas le sol.

Il tourne encore une page, les autres Gryffondor regardent le spectacle, le professeur n'étant pas arrivé. Nina serre sa baguette, Sonnyus la rejeter loin de lui d'un coup de jongle, repoussant sa tentative de se mettre à ses côtés. Nina soulève la chaise d'un Wingardium leviosa avant qu'elle touche le sol et voulut la rapproche de lui, mais il la bloque par ses pouvoir psychique, continuant à faire semblant de lire pour l'image, mais s'est arrêté pour rester concentrer.

La chaise reste en air pendant plusieurs secondes, prouvant que Nina pouvait continuer ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, là où Sonnyus n'en a que deux. Il réfléchit rapidement, analysant son environnement, mais la solution se trouve d'elle-même quand un bruit métallique apparaît à ses côtés. Il tourne le regard pour voir une pièce lancer par Nina, dans une pile ou face, affichant le côté face, ce qu'elle prend tout le temps quand ils décident de laisser la pièce choisir, affichant sa victoire.

Il serre les dents, soupirant en arrêtant et la laissant poser la chaise à côté de lui. Il pose son livre sur la table et reprend sa lecture. Un violent bruit lourd s'entend quand la table de celle-ci se remette à sa place, détruisant l'espace qu'il s'est créé en s'étalant. Elle s'assoit à côté de lui.

-Salut. Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ?, demande-t-elle en se moquant.  
-Tu comptes me faire chier à chaque fois.

Ce n'est pas une question, mais une affirmation. Elle en sourit et rigole un peu devant son regard sérieux.

-Tu vas me dire pourquoi tu me fais la gueule ?, demande-t-elle avec son sourire.

Sonnyus plonge dans son livre l'ignorant complètement. Nina le regarde faire, certain de sa maison leur jettent quelque regard, s'étonnant de leur lien, rare sont les Serpentard et les Gryffondor qui s'entendent, surtout depuis l'époque des fondateurs. Nina regarde ce qu'il lit, reconnaissant le livre de métamorphose. Elle décide de continuer à s'amuser d'un avantage qu'elle a sur lui.

-J'ai eu du mal à le commencer, mais j'adore la fin de ce livre. Surtout le passage qui parle des Animagi.

Sonnyus fait une grimace, mâchant sa lèvre inférieure pour se calmer. Elle avoue avoir lu le livre en entier, ce qui le vexe qu'elle sache plus que lui sur une matière.

-Tu veux qu'on refasse un pile ou face ? Décide-t-elle de l'achever.

Elle lui montre la pièce lancée pour voir qu'elle est identique des deux côtés, deux faces sur chaque pièce. Se rendant compte qu'il a été piégé, il se mit en colère, mais c'est un sourire qui apparaît sur son visage, reconnaissant bien sa fourberie, avant de devenir sérieux et cracher son venin, voulant comprendre.

-Pour tout te dire, c'est le Choixpeau qui m'a placé. Il a hésité entre ma maison et la tienne et j'avais bien sûr choisi la tienne, mais il a refusé, prétendant que j'avais quelque chose de plus que toi.  
-Ah ? Et c'est quoi ? Hors d'accepter de vendre son corps pour de l'argent ?

Nina serre à son tour ses poings en mâchant sa lèvre inférieure à son tour.

-Je vais laisser passer pour l'égalité, mais ne recommence pas.  
-Ou sinon, tu vas nous piquer une crise et pleurer ? Sinon, c'est le fait que tu aimes être soumis, ce qui correspond bien à la stupidité de cette maison, la soumission.

Là, les Gryffondor réagissent, mais sont vite arrêtés par les regards que lancent à la fois Sonnyus, mais aussi Nina, disant que si jamais l'un intervenait, ils auraient affaire à eux. Nina se reconcentre sur lui quand tous vont se rasseoir.

-Je ne suis pas soumise.

Sa voix devient grave, Sonnyus n'en tient pas compte, sachant qu'elle est à la limite de s'énerver, donc que le venin fait bien son effet.

-Ah vraiment ? Et comment t'appelle une personne qui a pour seules armes ses larmes et se laisse violer et frapper par un homme qui n'hésite pas à nous vendre ? Et ne me parle pas de ta faiblesse, tu n'as pas hésités à tenter de me tuer lors de notre première rencontre.

Il sourit d'un air carnassier là où Nina ronge son frein.

-Je n'avais pas de baguette.

Ce fut l'excuse qu'elle se répétait pour expliquer sa situation à chaque fois. "J'aurais pu s'en sortir si elle avait une baguette." mais elle sait que cela est faible comme excuse et Sonnyus n'hésite pas à la briser.

-Oh la belle excuse. Je t'ai proposé une baguette, mais tu l'as refusé. Tu avais les moyens t'en avoir une, quitte à la volée comme moi, mais non, tu as préféré rester faible et terrifié comme une chienne qui se fait visiter tous les jours.  
-La ferme.  
-Ou sinon quoi ? Tu vas me montrer ce truc que tu as en plus que moi ? Ce truc qui a fait que tu es quelqu'un qui a eu besoin de l'aide d'un connard, que tu considérais comme «monstrueux» en temps normal ? Un connard qui a aidé, que par caprice, une pute.

Cela a été très vite. Nina se jette sur lui pour le faire tomber de sa chaise, le plaquant aux sols pour le frapper de toutes ses forces, avec ses poings, son visage devant tous qui la regardent faire sans que personne ne réagisse. Cela aurait été une autre maison ou même l'un des leurs, cela aurait été autre chose, mais tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était regardé l'entrer pour guetter l'arrivée du professeur qui prend son temps.

Les coups pleuvent pour s'arrêter après le dixième aller-retour, mais le plus étonnant pour Nina fut la non-réaction de Sonnyus, qu'il se laisse prendre les coups et son sang couler, là où il n'aurait pas hésité à répliquer. La non-réaction ne dure pas, on commence à entendre un ricanement, Nina, se trouvant sur son corps, commence à ressentir les tremblements de son corps puis on entend son rire grave et fou. Il se moque ouvertement d'elle, ce qui accentue sa haine, qui recommence à le frapper de plus en plus fort, mais cela n'arrête pas le rire qui transcende la classe.

Elle finit par s'arrêter, reprenant sa respiration, après plusieurs coups qui ont complètement défigurés son visage replie d'hématome et de sang.

-Finit ? Là, je dois avouer que je ne comprends pas.

Sonnyus réagit rapidement pour la retourner et se positionner au-dessus d'elle en inversant les rôles. Là, les Gryffondor réagissent, mais ils n'ont pas le temps de comprendre qu'ils furent tous repoussés loin d'eux par sa «poussée mortel», Nina ressentant le choc, mais cela est léger. Sonnyus note dans sa tête que même quelqu'un qu'il serre près de lui n'est pas protégé de son pouvoir.

Malgré ses entraînements psyché, lui permettant de soulever un kilo pendant deux minutes pour le même temps de recharge, il est toujours incapable contrôler se pouvoir de «poussée mortel».

Les élèves projetés tombent à terre, comme s'il avait été frappé d'un sortilège assommant plus puissant que le Flipendo.

Nina, secoué par la répulsion, ne put pas vraiment réagir tout de suite, n'entendant que Sonnyus.

-Tu es devenue incapable de me tuer malgré toute la haine contre moi. Il y a quelque mois, tu m'aurais détruit pour moins que ça. Là, toutce que tu fais après cinq minutes d'assaut avec mon venin, c'est de te jeter sur moi pour me défigurer. Où est passée ma Nina ? Celle qui m'amusait et que mon caprice à sauver ? Hein ?! Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a fait rejoindre ses… Crétins… Mais ce plus te rend faible !

Il est furax, se retenant de hurler pour n'être entendu que par elle, sa voix est loin de cette nonchalance habituelle, il montre sa déception et sa colère contre elle. Il se relève, sortant sa baguette, la braquant rapidement et montrant à Nina ce qu'il voulait voir dans ses yeux, mais qu'elle semble avoir perdu. Pourtant, un autre caprice semble le possède et il va retourner sa baguette pour la braquer sur lui et utiliser un sortilège qu'il a vu si souvent, si ce n'est pas le plus souvent de sa vie, le prononçant de sa voix fluette.

-Reparo Corpus.

Un éclat blanc sort de la baguette pour frapper son visage, lui provoquant la même sensation que plonger celle-ci dans du sel, de l'alcool et tous autre désinfectant douloureux, faisant disparaît les blessures physiques pour réafficher un visage identique au début de cette journée à la différence du sang présente sur celui-ci, mais cela ne le dérange pas. Ce sortilège est l'un des sortilèges que ses tortionnaires lui jetaient après chaque torture pour lui faire disparaitre ses blessures physiques, généralement suivi d'un enchantement qui soigne les blessures internes, qu'il n'utilise pas La douleur reste et c'est serrant les dents qu'il se rassoit à sa place en replongeant dans sa lecture.

# _Mais mon premier cours de métamorphose s'est très bien passé. J'ai même eu l'occasion de pouvoir revoir une vieille connaissance que j'ai saluée._ #

Une minute après, elle se rassit à côté de lui, vexé. Il y a un silence, les élèves se relevant pour regarder ce Serpentard, qui est seule, ayant dans l'idée de l'attaque tous ensemble, mais sont aussi terrifiés par ce sortilège qu'il a lancé. Évidemment, Sonnyus a déjà prévu ce cas de figure et prépare une stratégie pour se défendre seul. Il entend soudain Nina qui parle, ne le regardant pas, tel un soupir, toujours vexer.

-Je ne suis pas faible.

Il la regarde, secouant la tête de dédain.

-Tu as perdu ton envie de meurtre.  
-Non je t'ai laissé en vie pour payer la dette que tu as accomplie.  
-Mais bien sûr. Tu es incapable de me tuer.

Nina prend une grande inspiration et lui demande à ce qu'il la regarde dans les yeux. Il tourne la tête et fait ce qu'elle demande, observant ses yeux qui ne montrent pas ce qu'il désire. Il lui donne une rapide pichenette sur la voûte de son nez qui la fit réagir immédiatement en saisissant la gorge de Sonnyus, qui sourit.

-C'est… Mieux… Sourit-il en ayant du mal à respirer, sentant qu'elle serre plus fortement sa gorge.

Elle va le lâcher quand on annonce que la professeure arrive.

Il se masse la trachée en se reconcentrant sur son livre. La professeure, assez mince, devant mesurer 1 mètre 76, aux regards pas très sévères, rendre dans la salle en fermant la porte d'un coup de baguette en parlant fortement quand elle est fermée.

-Bonjour à tous. Ceux qui n'ont pas encore de place, vous vous asseyez maintenant.

Sa voix est ferme, ne laissant pas vraiment le choix. Tous les élèves vont donc s'installer, certain faisant du bruit, ce qui eut le mérite de faire réagir la prof en transformant ce chahut en bêlement de mouton.

Les élèves touchés paniquent, mais sont vite remis à l'ordre par la professeure qui leur dit de se taire et s'asseoir. Sonnyus sourit devant cet acte, promettant de bien s'amuser durant ce cours.

-Pour les idiots qui n'auront pas compris, la métamorphose sert à transformer toute chose en autre chose. Durant vos sept années, vous apprendrez comment fonctionnent les sortilèges, je vous apprendrais à métamorphoser le goût des choses, pouvoir transformer votre corps en une autre matière, allant même jusqu'à vous permettre de vous transformer en animal. Mais aussi incroyable que cela puisse être, certains ressortiront de ce cours en ayant seulement mémorisé mes punitions et les transformations que je ferais subir à tous élèves qui dérangent le cours.

Son regard se concentre sur ceux qui ont subi son sortilège de bêlement, donnant un bon exemple. Sonnyus déglutit à ce moment, comprenant qu'il va devoir, jouer serrer pour ne pas subir ses foudres, lui faisant penser à la première rencontre qu'il a eu avec le directeur, savant qu'il n'aura pas à craindre pour sa vie, du moins il l'espère. Il ne fut pas le seul à penser cela, tous en classe paniquent et n'osent plus parler.

-Maintenant, voici comment les cours vont se passer. Je vous fais cours pendant huit heures par semaine. Nous abordons un sujet particulier, à la fin de la semaine, nous allons considérer que ce sujet est assimilé et que je n'aurais plus besoin de rentrer dans les détails. Je vous encourage à prendre le plus de notes, je ne m'amuserais pas à tout noter sur le tableau. Cette matière est la plus compliquée, mais quiconque se donne les moyens, peut devenir un grand sorcier.

Nina et Sonnyus souris à ce moment, décidant de devenir ses sorciers, Nina l'ayant prouvé en connaissant son livre et le relisant lors de trou de mémoire.

# _Le cours de métamorphose a duré trois heures, j'ai pris beaucoup de notes, me rendant vite compte que je vais être obligé de synthétiser tout çaà chaque fois. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de pratiquer durant le cours, mais je me suis rattrapé durant mon temps libre._

 _Ce cours avec les Gryffondor ne m'a pas posé de problème grâce à la professeure, qui est pire que les gardes de votre donjon, montrant ses différents sortilèges possibles pour quiconque regardaient le plafond. Cela a donc remis à plus tard la chasse des fauves._

 _Après ses trois heures, je me suis séparé des Gryffondor pour aller aux cours de vol avec les Serdaigle, ce fut une occasion pour moi de prendre la température de cette maison et laissez-moi vous dire que si celle-ci est celle qui aux meilleures relations avec nous, elle n'est pas celle à qui on peut faire confiance._ #

Sonnyus marcha en direction du parc. Le cours de balais avec Mme Bibine va commencer bientôt et Sonnyus fut étonnamment le dernier arrivé. Pourtant, il n'a pas pris de détour et n'a pas tardé à sortir de la classe. Les Serdaigle sont vraiment de premier de classe. Écoutant légèrement leurs discussions, il en déduit, avec justesse, qu'ils ont eue cours d'enchantement avec Hermione juste avant, s'entraînant a récité leur sort qu'il connaît déjà.

L'arrivée de Sonnyus ne fit pas vraiment de chahut, certes tous, à un moment ou un autre, l'ont regardé avec différents yeux ; surpris de voir du sang sur sa cape, indifférence pour la majeure partie et quelque peu avec du mépris, mais cela est léger par rapport aux Gryffondor.

Personne ne vient lui parler, ce qui ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. Bien sûr, l'image d'un élève qui reste dans son coin fut fausse. Il analysa les élèves, différents tous autant les uns des autres par leurs couleurs et physiques, ainsi que par leur corpulence, rien ne semble les faire se rassembler physiquement en dehors de ce badge bleu avec un aigle dessus et certains membres ayant des goûts vestimentaires douteux, comme cette personne qui n'a pas les mêmes chaussettes.

Le cours commence avec l'apparition de Mme Bibine qui demande aux élèves de s'installer à même le sol ou sur un coin pas éloigné pour l'entendre.

-Je suis Madame Bibine, professeur de vol sur balais. Vous aurez mon cours durant cette année, les autres années les entrainements se seront de vous-même sur votre temps libre. Durant cette année, je vais vous apprendre les bases et quelques techniques pour les plus intéresser. Je vous conseille grandement de poser vos questions cette année, car je ne suis disponible que pour les premières années et les entrainements de Quidditch. Maintenant, commençons par la partie la plus ennuyesse.

Sa voix claire et ferme est différente de son physique. Elle est assez musclée malgré que son visage montre qu'elle n'est pas loin de la cinquantaine. Son physique, outre vieillissant, est surtout une preuve de sagesse. Un regard vers elle et on comprend qu'elle a l'habitue du sport. Le fait qu'elle fasse cours de vol, laisse devinez aisément de quel sport il s'agit.

Le cours a d'abord commencé sur la théorie, Sonnyus se rapprochant pour écouter chaque mot et les notes en tête à la différence des autres Serdaigle qui notent tout sur des cahiers.

-Voilà pour la partie théorique. Il reste encore dix minutes. Placez-vous à gauche d'un balai rapidement.

Tous se lèvent, Sonnyus se plaçant le premier, n'ayant rien noté, ne perdant ainsi pas de temps à tous ranger. Évidemment cela n'est pas plus mal, la théorie était principalement des règles de sécurité et des conseils pour bien commencer. C'est un peu comme si vous dissiez à un bébé, qui vous comprend, comment il faut marcher. Il pourra tous notés, il se cassera la figure et c'est l'expérience qui vous fait tous apprendre.

Une fois tous placé rapidement, se mettant à côté de leur ami en tentant d'éviter de se trouver à côté de Sonnyus, qui s'est placé aux milieux. Quitte à emmerdé les gens, autant bien le faire. Ils tremblent tous, cela va être leur première fois et ils ne veulent pas se faire mal, là où Sonnyus est existé de commencer.

-Main droit au-dessus de votre balai et dites «Debout».

Tous obéissent et disent "debout", à peine elle a fini. Le balai de Sonnyus rejoint sa main directement, obéissant, sans même qu'il utilise ses pouvoirs. Il sera le premier à l'avoir en main, les autres s'y reprenant à deux ou trois fois pour la majorité. Certains élèves ont plus de difficultés, leur voix n'ayant pas l'impératif qui s'impose, le remplaçant en augmentant le ton de leur voix. Ce qui est débile se dit Sonnyus, qui fut à peine entendu, Mme bibine leur rappelle ce qu'elle a dit précédemment, qu'il faut le dire avec conviction, ou l'ordonner pour les rare cas réussie.

Après plusieurs minutes, tout le monde à son balai dans les mains. Mme bibine leur dis de l'enfourcher et s'accrocher fermement pour ensuite donner un coup de pied au sol au coup de sifflet pour le faire décoller.

Tous décollent au coup de sifflet, restant à une attitude assez basse, Sonnyus regarde le sol, souriant devant se pouvoir des plus intéressants, le seul problème est son entrejambe, le balai étant trop raide, mais il a déjà décidé de ce qu'il allait acheter prochainement.

-Monsieur Mordred. Veilliez baisser en attitude.

Sa voix est assez forte pour qu'il puisse l'entendre.

Sonnyus regarde la professeure, ne supportant pas le nom qui lui a été donné, mais il ravale sa colère et remarque qu'il est le seul à avoir été aussi haut, les autres ayant eu trop peur. Il sourit et redescend pour se poser, n'ayant pas eu besoin des indications de Mme Bibine, qui se tait pour voir s'il a bien tout enregistré et être satisfait que oui.

# _Le premier cours de balais était très ennuyeux, mais les suivant, nous laissant pratiquement toujours en autodidacte, furent des plus passionnants. Après cela, ce fut l'heure de manger et cela était la pire heure de la journée pour moi, ce bruit et ce chahut, très loin des repas en votre présence ou que j'avais l'habitude de faire dans ma chambre, cela était désagréable. J'ai donc quitté rapidement la grande salle avec un sandwich pour la salle commune afin de patienter tranquillement, travaillant sur mes cours de Métamorphose._

 _Le reste de ma journée se passa avec les Gryffondor. J'eus d'abord cours de défense contre les forces du mal et cela se passa comme on devait s'y attendre._ #

Sonnyus quitta la salle commune sous quelque regard étonné de le voir là. Durant le temps du repas, il a pris quelque miche de pain pour se nourrir au calme.

Il alla devant la salle, allant faire comme en métamorphose, pour voir le professeur qui l'ouvre, le regardant rapidement avant de l'inviter à entrer en demandant à ne pas faire de chahut, partant pour il ne sut où.

Sonnyus fut le premier, regardant cette salle remplie de portrait de monstre avec un grand tableau sur le mur du fond. La salle est gigantesque, ensorcelé par un sortilège d'espace qui agrandit l'intérieur en une salle qui fait la taille de deux. Le plus étonnant est l'absence de chaise pour s'asseoir, ou plutôt le fait qu'elles ne soient pas installées, mais tous dans un coin au fond de la salle.

Il prend une grande inspiration, sentant que ce cours allait être intéressant. Il entendit des pas derrière lui, sans se retourner, il devine la personne par son odeur.

-Si tu veux m'attaquer par-derrière, change de parfum. Je t'avais bien dit que ça faisait grand-mère.

En effet, durant leur achat, Nina l'avait trainée dans un magasin de cosmétique pour s'acheter différent parfum, donc un qu'il haïssait, mais qu'elle trouvait très bien. Elle s'installe à côté de lui, restant calme. Un regard vers elle, l'étonnant par son silence, lui fit bien rire.

-T'as pris un pec de trop ?  
-Boucle-la. Répond-elle complètement ko en ayant dû mettre toute l'énergie qu'elle put, mais qui est vraiment faible.  
-Tu es devenue plus calme aux moins. -Rassure-moi. Dis-moi que tu as trois heures d'histoire de la magie d'affiler.

Sonnyus sourit en répondant par la négation, disant qu'il l'a demain matin, ce qui fit bien sourire Nina, mais elle le perd quand elle apprend que c'est avec eux. Elle regarde derrière elle, voyant qu'ils sont tous prêts.

-Sinon. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas de rester neutre.

Nina s'éloigne sous le regard étonné de Sonnyus. Elle lui fait un signe de tête derrière lui, là où se trouvent tous les Gryffondor, donc cinq qui se dirigent vers lui. Il n'a pas le temps de comprendre que le premier lui colle une droite qui le met à terre par la surprise.

Il se redresse rapidement pour se concentrer sur son environnement et lancer une chaise dans leurs directions avec son psyché pour que le cogneur se la prendre, tombant sous le choc a terre. Ils sont surpris et il en profite pour se relever en enlevant son sac de ses épaules. Il se jette sur eux rapidement saisissant le premier qui lui passe sous la main pour le frapper de toutes ses forces. Les autres suivent rapidement. Il bouge aisément, malgré sa cape, navigant à travers les coups. Il en évite un, enchaînant sur un autre pour le cogner d'un crochet du droit qui le met à terre.

Il recule le bras pour cogner, d'un coup de coude, celui derrière lui, enchaînant sur un coup de genou dans le ventre pour le mettre à terre d'un direct gauche et voulut écraser sa tête, mais il est saisi par-derrière, les bras bloqués le long de son corps, par un molosse qui fait deux fois sa corpulence, faut dire qu'il n'est pas très épais.

Deux autres lui foncent dessus pour le frapper dans le ventre. Il serre les dents en contractant ses muscles et résistant à trois coups de chaque, qui attaque aussi bien le torse que la tête. Il réagit rapidement en donnant un coup de pied dans la jambe de celui de droit pour le rabaisser et enchaîne, en s'appuyant sur son bloqueur, pour grimper sur celui-ci en donnant un coup dans le ventre et frapper d'un coup de tibia pour le jeter sur celui gauche. Les deux tombent à terre, mais ne sont pas K.O.

Sonnyus enchaîne en posant rapidement ses pieds à terre, faisant un balancement grâce à l'élan pour décoller celui qui le tient et l'écrase à terre avec lui dessus. Il le lâche de surpris, Sonnyus lui donne de coup de coude dans les côtes pour se retourner et enchaîner sur des coups de poing bien placer dans sa tête de molosse qui le finisse, mais il continue jusqu'à être projeté par la charge d'un autre.

Retrouver bloquer à terre, frapper aux visages, le lion le dominant, dresse sur ses genoux, tout le poids sur son torse, Sonnyus relève rapidement sa garde, se prenant les coups sur ses avant-bras. Après plusieurs coups, Sonnyus arrive à bouger sa jambe, la plier pour donner un coup de genou dans son dos, frappant le plus fort afin qu'il se penche pour lui saisir la tête et donner un coup de tête qui le fait se redresser en reculer sous le choc, la jambe gauche du serpent entourant son cou, le mettant à terre, l'étranglant. Le lion lui saisir sa jambe pour tenter de respirer, mais le reptile serre fort. Le passage étant ouvert, il finit par hurler quand Sonnyus frappait trois fois son entrejambe violemment sans honte. Tous ont le réflexe de se tenir l'entrejambe. Il le libéra et se releva de sous lui en passant sous sa jambe droite, pendant qu'il hurle en se serrant ses bijoux de famille.

Il enchaîna d'un coup de pied gauche direct dans la face d'un qui lui fonçait dessus trop vite et finissant à terre sans qu'il comprenne. N'en restant plus qu'un qui tente un coup de poing, voulant le prendre de vitesse. Il bloqua le coup de sa gauche pour pencher le poignet de l'autre main, pliant les doigts sans fermer la main et frapper d'un coup direct, rapide et fort, la région sternale, choquant l'élève qui tomba, les yeux écarquillés.

Sonnyus regard les élèves, tous K.O, aucun ne pouvant continuer. Le temps de la réflexions lui permit de deviner que ce sont les cinq pleurnichars qui s'étaient moqués de Nina et avait subi la première vengeance de Sonnyus, eux qui voulait se venger, les voici à terre. Content de cette leçon, qui espérait être rentré, il va se demander qui a vendu la mèche, mais pas le temps de bien réfléchir qu'il se fit attaqué par un autre Gryffondor.

Il évita le coup et remarqua rapidement que tous les garçons se mettent contre lui. Serrant les dents, son expérience des combats perdus d'avance, surtout depuis l'épisode «les musclés», lui apprirent à tomber en emportant le plus d'ennemies. Oui, cela fit écho aux conseils de Blaise Zabini d'hier, mais Sonnyus n'y pensa pas sur le moment, c'est vraiment son expérience personnelle qui parle.

Il va se reculer et charger en frappant le premier qui lui passe sous la main, enchaînant rapidement pour frapper le plus de monde possible, bouger agilement et frappant avant d'être frappé, utilisant ses pieds, poing, tête et même ses dents quand on le saisissait par-derrière, comme cet élève qui se retrouve avec le bras en sang.

Sonnyus ne se retient plus et se bat de toutes ses forces, utilisant ce qu'il apprit par les leçons de combat que la reine ordonna qu'il prenne. Et oui, ses journées ne se résumaient pas toutes à rester assises devant le trône à se faire caresser les cheveux. Si les cours de magie se faisaient en autodidacte, la reine lui donnant les livres qu'il voulait, elle ordonna à ce qu'il suive un entraînement militaire de combat avec Cho Chang, la chinoise étant devenue l'un des chefs de groupe de l'armée personnelle de la reine.

Son surnom de chien de la reine n'est pas faux, car c'est vraiment un chien, un chien de garde obéissant, entrainé pour tuer.

Ses coups sont rapides, forts et montrent une chorégraphie, qui prouve qu'il a subi un entraînement aux combats. Nina, rester dans son coin ; entourer de toutes les filles de sa maison, qui parlaient entre elles de tout et rien, regarde le combat que maintenant, n'ayant pas trouvé l'utilité de le faire depuis le début, sachant que Sonnyus leur botterait le cul ; trouva ce spectacle intéressant et des plus amusants.

Il se prend un coup de pied dans le ventre qui le déconcentre pour être vite enchaîné par d'autre qui se jettent sur lui et le frappe de toute leurs forces pendant plusieurs secondes, mais un brassement d'air se fait sentir qui secoue tout le monde sans les exploser. C'est suffisant pour secouer ceux qui l'entourent et lui permettre de frapper encore et encore ceux qui lui passe sous la main et n'ont pas le temps de se remettre du choc. Après plusieurs secondes et coups de poing, tous les Gryffondor sont réveillés et se relève pour lui foncer dessus dans une mêlée qui lui fait plus de mal qu'il n'en donne. On entend un grondement et hurlement.

-ASSEZ !

Un sortilège frappe et expulse les élèves loin les uns des autres. Sonnyus se redresse surpris, le corps douloureux, l'adrénaline redescendant et son corps lui rappellent qu'il n'est plus immortel, en voyant le regard furieux du professeur à l'entrée de la porte.

§§§  
Monsieur Morgaux… Je veux dire Sonnyus… A souvent visité mon enceinte. La première fois fut dès le premier jour de sa scolarité, amené avec plusieurs Gryffondor par le professeur furieux, remarquant qu'il se retenait pour ne pas leur arracher la tête.

J'avoue que j'ai eu peur, ce professeur ne m'aspirant pas confiance, que ces blessures furent le fruit de sa colère, mais il se justifia rapidement en expliquant qu'ils se sont battus entre eux, chose qu'ils confirment en hochant la tête, avouant leurs crimes. Je me rappelle avoir pensé qu'il avait fait une mêlée générale et avoir demandé la raison, chose que le professeur corrige en disant qu'ils se sont tous battus contre monsieur Nyus…Sonnyus oui…C'est la première fois que je l'ai analysé et mon regard paniqué, en imaginant à quoi il devait ressembler après un combat contre ses 30 brutes, fut vite changé pour un de surprise.

Il restait calme et décontracter, marchant vers le lit que je lui ai assigné sans trop de problèmes, boitant légèrement mais n'affichant aucune douleur. Le professeur me les laissa, les lions se dirigeant, eux, avec douleur dans un coin. Je lui donne la première analyse, mais il refusa de se déshabillé pour que je puisse le faire complètement.

J'ai été obligé d'insister, lui rappelant que je pouvais aussi prévenir son directeur. Il soupira en me toisant, me glaçant le sang devant ce regard reptilien et obéis.

L'analyse n'a rien révélé à part des bleus, sur le moment je n'ai pensé qu'à une petite bagarre, les Gryffondor et Serpentard se battent souvent dans de petites batailles, plus souvent de sorcellerie. Il me demanda à retourner en cours, avouant ne pas aimer les hôpitaux, parlant d'une voix faible qui me fit analyser sa gorge par peur d'un mauvais coup, mais c'était juste sa voix naturel. Ne voyant aucun problème, je lui ai signée son autorisation, la seul pour ce cours.

Quand ce fut le tour des Gryffondor, j'y ai découvert des blessures bien plus sévères et même certain qui devait rester en observation à cause de lésion interne, me faisant poser des questions sur les armes utilisées. Je compris à ce moment que le petit serpent allait souvent me rendre visite et ça n'a pas raté.

§§§  
 _Enquête sur Sonnyus D. par ordre royal le 28 Juin 2020_


	10. Semaine chargée II-III

s/8570090/1/L-ascension-de-la-f%C3%A9e-noire

Bonjours a tous. Nouveau chapitre pour une nouvelle semaine. Deuxième partie de cette série. J'envisage le fic ainsi, une suite de série qui suit un même but. Désolé pour le retard. Sachez néanmoins que j'explique la raison sur mon facebook.

Disclamer : J.K Rowling est la personne qui a créé l'univers originel, Lusaphira est l'auteur qui a créé l'univers de ma fanfiction. J'ai eus son autorisation pour publier en me basant à la sienne, mes chapitres passant par son jugement avant d'être publié pour respecter à 100% son univers. Ne m'appartiennent que le héros et sa famille.

Attention. Cette fanfiction est une Fan Fiction M. Pour ceux qui ne m'ont jamais lu, sachez que cela signer que tous peut arriver, ni plaçant aucune limite. Cela peut aller du viol au meurtre, de la prostitution a la perversion. Mes chapitres ne seront pas stable, vous remarquerez que celui-ci est long, mais cela ne signifie pas que le prochain le sera, je poserai un minimum de 3000mot mais j'écrirais chaque chapitre jusqu'à un point clé que j'ai prévu. Vous voilà prévenus, maintenant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Semaine chargé : Milieux de semaine.

#Je me suis fait plein de nouveaux amis Gryffondor et nous avons joué comme des fous. J'ai même été conduit à l'hôpital de Poudlard, pour le quitter le plus tôt possible, retournant en cours, ce ne sont pas des crétins de Gryffondor qui vont me bousiller ma journée.#

Sonnyus se trouva devant la salle de cours, entendant le professeur hurle contre les Gryffondor. Il leur reproche leur non-réaction face à cette bataille, leur rappelle qu'avant d'être des Gryffondor, ce sont des élevés de Poudlard. Hors, c'est sur ce sujet que les élèves de Poudlard ne sont pas d'accord avec les professeurs. Pour chaque élève de cette école, ce sont d'abord des Rouges, Verts, Jaunes ou Bleues avant d'être des élèves de la même école. Une bien belle représentation de notre monde. Dans l'ordre de cette école, le rôle des Gryffondor est de combattre les Serpentard.

Tous les élèves restent silencieux, ne parlant pas de ce qui leur passe par la tête, mais il réagisse tous en se plaignant quand le professeur leur met trois de retenue et leur fait perdre 10 points par personne qui s'est battue contre le Serpentard. 300 points en moins, fort heureusement que le calcul négatif est impossible, mais comme tous se calcule à la fin de la journée, il est sûr qu'à la fin de la journée, les lions n'auront plus rien.

Sonnyus frappe à la porte pour se faire remarquer par tous, leur montrant son bon de sortie et restant silencieux alors que le professeur leur demande de s'installer. N'ayant pas de chaise d'installer, les élèves les prenne pour s'asseoir ou bon leur sembles dans la salle. Sonnyus va choisir de se placer dos au mur, lui permettant d'avoir une vision de toute la classe, Nina étant la seule à s'asseoir à côté de lui. Tous installé, le professeur prit une grande respiration et commença son discours de présentation.

-Je suis le professeur Wolc Red. Tout ce que vous avez à savoir de moi, c'est que je vais vous enseigner à vous battre pour votre survie. Le cours enchantement vous apprend la magie, moi, je vous l'apprends à l'utiliser. Vous avez remarqué que le placement est spéciale dans ma classe, la raison est que mon cours est orienté sur la pratique. Vous vous placez où vous voulez, vous déplacez où bon vous sembles, mais devez en aucun cas déranger le cours sous peine de punition.

#Le cours fut plus sur l'esprit d'équipe que doivent avoir les élèves entre eux plutôt que sur les forces du mal. Certes, cela est important, mais ça ressemblait plus à une morale qu'un cours pour tous les Gryffondor qui n'ont pas vu l'important et ce qu'il demandait. Moi-même, qui l'ai pris comme un cours, je ne suivrais pas ce principe de confiance. À la fin du «cours», il nous a parlé des cours de duel qu'il donne et sera le lieu d'heure de colle des Gryffondor le vendredi de la semaine avant que nous partions pour le cours d'Enchantement.#

La salle est silencieuse, les élèves, qui n'était pas durement touchée, reviennent de l'infirmerie et un simple regard d'Hermione fait bien comprendre qu'il y a eu du grabuge plus tôt, déjà au début de la journée, en regardant les autres années, les coups bas tombaient, surtout entre les lions et serpents, particulièrement entre les Serpentard eux-mêmes.

Les revenants furent prévenue de la sentence, ce qui attisa leur haine, surtout que les messagers ne faisant rien pour les calmer, ressemblant plus à des zizaniens.

La salle est au troisième étage, en arc de cercle d'amphithéâtre, laissant un vide au centre que, les places étant en hauteur, fait très profond. Sonnyus s'installe juste à côté du professeur, ne pouvant pas se placer ailleurs sans être entouré de lions. Nina occupera la place de libre à droite, regardant la professeure rapidement, excité d'apprendre avec elle, la légendaire Hermione Granger qui maitrise les Runes, mais surtout la magie. Pour elle, Hermione est celle qui maitrise le mieux les sortilèges, ne connaissant rien de la force de la reine, qui fait mentir. Hermione balaye la salle et commence à se présenter quand tout le monde est assis.

-Je me présente rapidement. Je suis la professeur Granger et j'attends de vous une attitude experte, ma matière n'a rien d'un jeu. Je vais vous apprendre des sortilèges qui vous aideront dans la vie de tous les jours et que tout sorcier se doit de connaitre. Ma matière sera principalement théorique, la pratique venant sur la fin du cours pendant une heure. J'espère que vous maîtriserez rapidement les sortilèges que je vous apprendrais pour que nous puissions vite avancez. Sa voix est imposante, montrant qu'elle mérite vraiment son rôle de maîtresse de Runes.

#Le cours fut intéressant et Hermione présente bien les choses, ayant une bonne maitrise de la théorie, même si, pour moi, tout ça fut très ennuyeux, connaissant déjà tout. J'ai quand même noté, ne pouvant pas tenir son regard plein de reproches que je ne fisse rien.

Les trois-quarts de la classe pensaient comme moi, quoi qu'eux attendait que la théorie laisse placent à la pratique.#

-Bien. Maintenant, nous allons essayer ce sortilège. Tout le monde à sa plume ?

Elle balaye la salle d'un coup d'œil pour hocher la tête et montrer le mouvement en l'expliquant.

-Arabesque et abaisse. À vous.

Tous obéissent et répètent en faisant le mouvement sauf Sonnyus et Nina qui les trouve assez ridicules, Hermione remarquant leur absence du cours et se promit de ne pas les ratés.

-Bien. La formule de ce sort, tous en faisant le mouvement, est «Wingardium Leviosa» en accentuant bien le «gar» de «Win **gar** dium». Prêt ?

Nina et Sonnyus se regardent en chiens de faïence et quand le top fut donné, tous les élèves essaient, mais échouent, Nina et Sonnyus continuant encore à se regarder pour se concentrer sur la plume calmement.

-Win **gar** dium leviosa. Prononce en même temps Nina et Sonnyus, dont seule la voix de Nina pouvant être entendue, tous en faisant le même mouvement en même temps.

Leur plume s'envole en même temps pour s'élever, faisant arrêter les autres qui les regardent faire, surpris. Des applaudissements résonnent venant d'Hermione, qui reconnaît qu'ils n'ont pas eu besoin de faire comme tout le monde, mais aucun ne se déconcentre, faisant aller la plume le plus haut que l'autre, mais aucun ne dépasse l'autre.

-Trente points pour Serpentard et Gryffondor qui ont réussi en même temps. Dit-elle de joie pour eux.

Elle enlève deux pierres de sa sculpture.

\- Vingt points pour celui qui arrivera en premier à arrêter la pierre avant qu'elle ne tombe. Dit-elle avec défi, sachant qu'il allait le relever.

Elle jette les pierres aux milieux de l'arc de cercle, en direction du vide, Sonnyus et Nina lâchent la plume pour se concentrer sur la pierre. Sonnyus la récupère en premier et la soulève avant Nina, l'expérience parlant. Les vingt points sont données aux Serpentard, dégoutants le reste de la classe. Quand les pierres sont à égale hauteur.

-Dix de plus pour celui qui replace les pierres sur la sculpture. Sa voix restant toujours sur le même ton.

Sonnyus regarda l'objectif, Nina déglutit. Le serpent commença, plaçant la pierre en équilibre pour ensuite annuler le sort et la laisser en immobile. Nina déglutit doublement et y va à son tour. La sculpture fut tremblante, Sonnyus ayant placé sa pierre pour faire en sort de laisser la base fragile, ce que seul un œil avertis aurait vu et ne fut pas le cas de Nina, sa pierre tremblant tellement elle était angoissée. Elle sait utiliser ce sortilège, mais pas avec une telle précision. Elle posa sa pierre, mais fit tomber la sculpture devant ses yeux, se mordant la lèvre, dégouté d'avoir échoué. Sonnyus va regarder la sculpture tomber, arrêté par Hermione d'un coup de baguette qui la reconstruisit d'un autre coup.

\- Dix points pour Serpentard. Nina, tu aurais dû remarquer que la sculpture n'était plus aussi solide après que Sonnyus aiplacé sa pierre. La sculpture serait restée droit si vous vous y preniez ensemble. Sa voix est devenue celle du reproche, elle avait espèré qu'ils avaient compris ce détail et mettrait leur différence de côté pour réussir.

Sonnyus sut cela et sourit en voyant Nina serrer les poings. Il lance une pièce en air pour la poser devant Nina, affichant un pile des deux côtés, expliquant son geste en faisant passer le message qu'il s'est vengé pour la supercherie du début de journée, les trente points étant les intérêts.

La fin des cours retentit, Hermione demanda leurs attentions quelque instantes.

-Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je fais aussi cours de runes. Cette matière demandant à ce qu'on s'y plonge le plus tôt, je prends aussi les premières années pour qui veuillent. Prévenez-moi avant mercredi, je reste dans cette salle.

Les lions quittèrent la salle, nullement intéressée par les cours en plus. Sonnyus y réfléchit quelque instant à la proposition et resta à la fin des cours pour en prendre quelque information rapide.

#J'ai fait une entrée remarquée, je n'étais pas le seul, donc mon avance ne fut pas grandement révélée, c'est à la fois une bonne nouvelle et une mauvaise.

Cela s'est confirmé pour les autres cours et durant ce mois. Ma reine, j'ai trouvé des personnes qui peuvent rivaliser avec moi, des personnes qui vont me pousser à avancer et progresser rapidement.

Après les trois heures d'enchantement, ma première journée fut finie et nous dûmes aller dans la grande salle pour faire nos devoirs, surveillé par les professeurs qui passaient dans nos rangs, remarquant que les Serpentard se sont surveillés entre eux.

Mes devoirs furent vite réglés. Obligé d'attendre, j'en profite pour lire mes livres calmement, voulant rattraper mon retard en cours de métamorphose par rapport à une Gryffondor, Nina.

Je pense que vous devez la connaitre, mieux que moi en tout cas, d'ailleurs, je suis sûr que vous avez un rapport avec l'apparition de son nouveau nom de famille. Vrai ou faux, c'est ainsi qu'elle s'appelle, vous avez changé «Son Nosfertyme Usfergole» en «Son Mordred Nyus» et «Nina Harines» en «Nina Lestrange» et cela lui plut, même si certain Gryffondor lui ont fait la tête pour une raison que j'ignore et ne m'importe peu.#

Quand l'heure fut passée, le directeur demande l'attention de tous les élèves.

-Élevés de premières années. Ceci a été votre première heure de soutien dans notre salle. Elle n'est pas obligatoire et ne sert que de salle de repos pour faire vos devoirs. Mais si jamais un seul devoir n'est pas rendu, je vous rends cela obligatoire pendant une semaine, puis un mois pour enfin l'année complète. J'espère que cela est clair pour ce qui vous sert de cerveau, surtout vous les Gryffondor dont votre comportement m'a sifflé aux oreilles.

Les petits élèves rouges baissent la tête, les plus grands ne comprenant pas, les autres maisons non plus, les serpents devenant intéressé.

-Préfet en chef. Sa voix froide glacerait une salamandre de feu, tant le mépris est flagrant.

Victoire Weasley se lève pour être visible de tous et donner tous sont attention à Rogue.

-Vos trente premières années ont agressé leur camarade Serpentard pendant l'absence du professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Cela serait banal si c'était de petites blagues et encore, le nombre serait à vite revoir, mais cela s'est réglé à coup de poing. Les six élèves qui ne sont pas présentes sont à l'hôpital en ce moment. Veilliez immédiatement bien faire comprend aux premières années les règles.

Neville ne dit rien, surpris de l'apprendre. Il se promit d'agir aussi. La préfète hoche vite la tête, regardant les élèves rapidement pour comprendre que certain soit blessée. Par réflexe, elle regarde le Serpentard en se demandant à quoi il ressemble, ayant été vue entrer dans la salle, elle a due mal à imaginer à quoi il doit ressembler maintenant, ne le voyant même pas à la table des Serpentard.

-En attendant. Le professeur a déjà sévi par trois heures de retenue pour tous les Gryffondor en raison attaque et non intervention pour ceux qui n'ont rien fait, faisant aussi perdre 10 points pour chaque participant à cette attaque. Soit un total de 300 points en moins.

Tous les Gryffondor hurlent à la surprise, toisant et insultant leur cadet de débile. Le calme est aussi vite revenue quand Rogue leur intime le silence de sa voix froide.

-Ceci est une bonne transition pour vous parler des points. Ils sont retirés et ajoutés à la fin de cette heure pour recommencer ainsi tous les jours.

Les sabliers apparaissent derrière lui, celui des Gryffondor complètement vide, faisant disparaitre tous les points que les ainés ont gagnés. De retour à zéro, le sablier le plus rempli est celui des Serdaigle qui ont accumulé les points par leur connaissance, ensuite ce fut celui des Poufsouffle, suivi par les Serpentard avec 120 points. Quand on sait que les Poufsouffle les devance avec le double et que la moitié vient du seul élève de première année, cela fait peur.

En parlant de Sonnyus, personne ne le remarque durant le discours. Quand Victoire tente de le chercher des yeux, l'heure terminée pour laisser place aux cours de duel, celui-ci n'est pas avec les Serpentard.

En effet, il fut le premier à partir dès que l'heure fut terminée, revenant dans sa chambre. Il posa son sac pour préparer ses affaires de demain et regarder quelques livres, intriqué par le cours que proposer Hermione, cela occupant son esprit pour la soirée, ne s'attardant pas sur sa cheminée qui est encore nourrît par du bois de ce midi.

#Ma première journée fut calme même si la soirée fut agitée par des serpents qui ont mal interprétés mes actes.#

-Quoi ?! Sa voix fut fatiguée et surtout très énervé d'être dérangé par un attroupement d'élèves Serpentard.

Balthazar s'est avancé vers lui, parlant aux noms de tous, une première pour lui, pour le féliciter. Étonné, Sonnyus demande de quoi on le félicitait.

-Tu nous as fait gagner soixante points et tu as mis à mal les lions…

Balthazar se fit couper, allant encore le féliciter, par un soupire de Sonnyus qui parle d'une voix simple, passant de la colère à la fatigue et le mépris.

-Je n'ai pas fait ça pour vous. Je n'ai même pas voulu cela.

Les élèves le regard surpris, captant chacun de ses mots alors qu'il s'avance pour fermer la porte derrière lui, empêchant ceux qui sont sur le côté de voir à travers la feinte qu'il a laissé.

-Je vais être très clair. Je n'ai rien fait à part survivre à trente Gryffondor qui m'ont attaqué à mains nues. Le seul mérite et la chance que j'ai, c'est de savoir me défendre avec mes mains. Quant aux points, cela futjuste une compétition avec une connaissance Gryffondor. Oui, cette personne est Gryffondor, mais j'ai plus d'affiliation avec elle que vous et c'est le résultat de notre compétion qui a décidé le professeur à nous récompenser par des points. Encore une fois, le mérite revient aux faits que j'avais une relation de rivalité avec une sorcière avant d'arriver ici. Maintenant, si vous voulez que les Gryffondor tombent, si vous voulez que les Serpentard gagnent des points, sortez-vous les doigts du cul et recommencer à vous serrer les coudes entre vous en laissant les discordes derrières vous et, surtout, fermez vos gueules quant aux coups bas qu'on fait aux autres, comme celui que j'ai fait aux cinq Gryffondor.

Le conseil donnée, il rentre dans sa chambre rapidement, laissant pantois les Serpentard sur le pas de sa porte. Il décide d'aller se coucher, cette journée l'ayant fatiguée et n'ayant plus aucune envie d'en apprendre plus ce soir. Donc ce fut douche froide et plongeons dans les couvertures.

# _Mais bon, je me suis réveillé le lendemain calmement, partant pour un nouveau cours de vol avec les Gryffondor. Je pense qu'ils ont dû avoir les bretelles tellements remontés que leur slip leur est rentré dans derrière. Aucun ne m'a agressé la parole, ne me lançant que quelque regard en biais._

 _J'ai profité de ce cours pour perfectionner ma technique de vol, d'ailleurs, je commence actuellement un nouveau style de conduite, cela reste à travailler mais j'ai hâte._

 _Après ce cours, me réveillant par cet air frais, je me suis rendormie en découvrant le cours de ce connard de fantôme qui endormirait un surexciter. Monsieur Binns. À peine, il a commencé que j'ai compris que l'Histoire se fera sans lui, commençant sans même se présenter en dehors de «Je suis Cuthbert Binns. Ouvrez vos livres et cahier afin que nous commencions.»_

 _Pendant une heure, ma complice, à ma droite, et moi, lisions un roman, apprenant une histoire mieux racontée que ce texte répété encore et encore et qui n'a aucun entrain. Je me demande encore aujourd'hui comment il peut être toujours professeur. J'envisage même de l'exorciser._

 _Sortis, je pris une grande bouffée d'air frai et me dirige rapidement vers le prochain cours, encore, avec les Gryffondor, de Défense contre les forces du mal, DCFM, celui-ci fut bien plus vivifiant et me permit de me réveiller tranquillement sous les conseils et les techniques de combat du professeur, même si la plupart sont du déjà-vue._

 _Après une heure, les Gryffondor sont sortis pour laisser place aux Poufsouffle, une occasion pour moi de découvrir cette maison, mais en attendant, je restais avec le professeur, étant le seul Serpentard de la classe._

 _Je ne serai vous dire si c'est le fait qu'on fût seul, ou que chacun était étonné par l'autre, mais une discussion a débuté entre nous.#_

-Ça va? T'arrive à suivre les cours ? Sa voix est douce, pas très grave, remplit de compassion.

Sonnyus, s'ennuyant, décide de lui répondre.

-Mieux que les autres. Vous avez l'air de vous y connaître en stratégie.

Wolc sourit, répondant doucement qu'il s'y connaît un peu, survolant légèrement cette partie de sa vie, mais Sonnyus ne se laisse pas abuser.

-Vous avez déjà participé à quelque combat? Demande-t-il d'une voix naturelle.  
-Non pas vraiment. Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait dire cela ? Répond-il sur le même ton.  
-Le ton de votre voix qui devient plus grave quand on aborde votre passée et surtout vos yeux. On peut cacher son apparence, mais les yeux révèlent l'expérience de la vie. Répond-il sans changer sa voix, cachant son intérêt.

Wolc comprit à cet instant que ce Serpentard serait différent des autres élèves, ses yeux aussi montraient une expérience de la vie qui l'étonne à chaque fois qui le croise, cela ne fait que confirmer ce qu'il pensait sur lui.

-Tes blessures ne sont pas douloureuses ? Sourit-il étant plus chaleureux.

Il décide de changer de sujet, n'aimant pas vraiment parler de son passé, comme Sonnyus qui répondit qu'il n'a pas que quelques bleues et qu'ils disparaissent déjà pour la plupart.

Il lui demande s'il pratiquait un style de combat et plus précisément où il l'a appris, l'ayant vu donner quelque coup avant d'intervenir. Sonnyus reste calme en secouant les épaules, répondant juste que son instinct s'est chargé de sa survie.

 _Comme il l'a toujours fait_ , se dit-il et garde pour lui.

Les Poufsouffle arrivent pendant qu'ils s'analysent par les paroles et les comportements, restant concentrer.

Le professeur brises, aussi vite que lui, le contact pour se concentrer sur les nouveaux élèves, Rayan venant se placer à côté de Sonnyus en le saluant et se comportant comme s'il le connaît depuis des années.

#Mais la discussion n'avait rien d'intéressante en soit. D'ailleurs, ce cours de deux heures est entrecoupé par la pause déjeunée que j'ai vite quitté.

Durant ses deux heures, j'ai regardé et analyser cette maison de Blaireaux puisque le cours ne m'apprenait rien. Je me suis retrouvé avec pour voisin un camarade dont j'ai fait la connaissance dans le train.

Il s'appelle Rayan, il est noir, un peu plus petit que moi avec une consistance assez faible, mais plus développé que moi. Son caractère joyeux est le total opposé de moi, même si j'ai senti que cela cachait une blessure assez profonde. Il ne pense qu'à rire et est un vrai boute-en-train sans être pour autant un élève qui ne peut être sérieux, ce qui surprend, comme moi, les professeurs qui l'interrogent. Il me ressemble dans cette manière de donner l'impression de se désintéresser des cours. Sauf que moi, c'est par le silence et ennuie que je le montre, là où lui, c'est la comédie.

Il m'a présenté certain ami Poufsouffle qu'il s'est fait, parlant souvent avec eux plus qu'avec moi, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire préférant être dérangé que pour des choses importantes, ce qui ne lui a pas échappé. Après ce cours, j'ai eu enchantement avec Granger.#

Durant ce cours, ils ont travaillé sur le sortilège d'hier sauf que cette fois, c'est avec les Poufsouffle et que Sonnyus est le seul à y arriver, réussissant des exercices du premier coup, ce qui lui valut plus de 40 points en plus, montrant que dans le cours d'enchantement seul les plus avancés gagne des points. Cela force ainsi les autres à se dépasser, surtout que cela les rend verts que la maison Serpentard gagne des points grâce au seul élève de leur année là où ils sont plus d'une trentaine et qu'aucun n'en a gagné un.

#La journée n'a rien de spécial a raconté, après nous avons eu cours de soutien, mais je n'y ai pas participé, ne rejoignant pas la grande salle que pour manger à 20H après que le club de duel soit finis.#

Il en profita pour regarder son sablier et remarque qu'il a monté de dix points, creusant encore plus l'écart entre les Verts et les Gryffondor, qui ont vite rattrapés le retard et les ont dépassés. Il quitte vite la salle, mangeant rapidement pour retourner dans sa chambre, améliorant ses compétences.

#La soirée n'a rien d'intéressant et c'est avec une certaine excitation que j'ai attendu le mercredi, c'est le jour où j'ai l'après-midi rempli des personnalités de la royauté avec Botanique et Potion, mais avant j'ai eu le droit de continuer mon sommeil avec les Poufsouffle en cours d'Histoire et me réveiller complètement avec celui de Vol. Après ses deux heures, je plonge dans la métamorphose qui me permit de récupérer mes neurones et montrer mes progrès dans ce cours avec les Aigles.#

En ce jour, Sonnyus rentre, comme les deux autres jours, sans se soucier de son altitude. Il s'assoit à sa place habituelle et repose sa tête contre le mur quelque seconde avant de se ressaisie quand le cours commence, devenant des plus sérieux pour apprendre le plus de choses possibles, trompant les Aigles qui le méprisaient en le voyant désintéressé.

Le cours se passe normalement, les Serdaigle notent et sont silencieux malgré quelques cris d'étonnement et posant des questions qu'il n'était jamais venu en tête de Sonnyus, tant cela était stupide, mais cela lui prouve qu'ils ont beaucoup d'imagination, ce qui n'est pas un mal.

Sonnyus ne restait pas complètement en retrait, posant aussi des questions, même si lui cela était plus dans le domaine d'utilisation de sortilège pour des choses utiles du quotient et durant le combat. Si l'imagination des Serdaigle intéresse Sonnyus, sa soif de connaissance et de pouvoir attirent certain Serdaigle comme en répugne d'autre.

#Après deux heures de ce cours, qui m'a été utile et me promet des soirées de recherche. Ce fut l'heure de manger, mon ventre m'obligea à manger plus que d'habitudes, mais mes oreilles m'ont vite rappeler la raison pour laquelle je déteste cet endroit.#

 _Encore une fois, il part le premier_. Pensa un professeur qui l'analyse depuis le premier jour trouvant son caractère de plus en plus intéressant.

#Le début de l'après-midi commence par le cours de Botanique avec Neville Londubat avec les Serdaigle.#

Sonnyus se trouva dans le parc de Poudlard, plus précisément à l'arrière du château, à proximité du potager, se dirigeant vers la serre qui est gigantesque, recouvert d'une bâche qui empêche de voir ce qu'il s'y passe à l'intérieur, mais surtout le soleil d'entrer, protégeant ainsi les plantes photosensibles.

Il rejoint les Serdaigle et s'installe sans s'occuper de personne, commençant à lire son livre de botanique qui n'a pas ouvert plus que cela, ne voyant pas vraiment l'intéresse de cette matière, d'ailleurs, comme la plupart à Poudlard, c'est le fait que cela soit Neville Londubat qui fasse cours qui lui donna envie de s'y intéresser.

Celui-ci arriva à son rythme, affichant une tenue blanche en cuir, tacher de vert et autres couleurs qui semblent indélébiles et séché. Sonnyus espérait qu'il lui fournira le matériel pour protéger ses affaires.

Le professeur leur intima de le suivre, portant des caisses dans ses bras et refusant toute aide qu'on lui propose. Une fois dans la serre, Sonnyus se rendit compte que des affaires sont posées sur chaque emplacement pour les élèves, la serre ayant subi un sortilège qui agrandit l'intérieur pour qu'ils puissent tous rentrer.

Il enlève sa cape et la pose loin de tout danger qui pourrait la salir plus qu'il ne le faut. Lui qui porte sa combinaison violette non saturée, cela rend bien avec l'environnement sombre, attirant aussi des regards de la part des Aigles jaunes qui affectionnent la symbolique de sa couleur ; la connaissance, la foi, la magie ou le sérieux ; des caractéristiques qui correspondent à la majeure partie des aigles, enfilant son tablier pour se protéger et les gants en caoutchouc qui sont vertes non saturé, donnant l'impression qu'ils sont faits comme les plantes qui les entourent. Une fois qu'ils ont tous mis leur tenue, le professeur Neville finit d'amener les caisses et s'attable en bout de table en leur souriant, affichant un visage serein et chaleureux.

-Bonjour à tous. Commence-t-il d'une voix joyeuse qui fait sourire les élèves qui lui répondent, à part Sonnyus qui a dans sa tête les mots de la reine quand son nom est sur ses lèvres.

Cet homme est quand même l'ancien commandant des troupes d'intervention sous les ordres de la reine durant la guerre, mais, surtout, c'est lui qui s'occupe du jardin de la reine, du jardinage et plante illicite, comme la cocaïne, mais aussi les plantes dangereuses sorcières.

-Bienvenue en cours de Botanique. Je suis donc le professeur Neville Londubat. Alors, je sais que cela est un peu spécial, mais j'aurais une demande toute bête, je pense d'ailleurs être le seul à la demander, ce serait que vous m'appeliez par mon prénom.

Les élèves se regardent entre eux, étonnés, surpris, certain joyeux de tutoyer le grand Neville Londubat.

-J'en vois que ça surprend. La raison va être simple, mon cours n'est pas comme les autres, ici, c'est le travail manuel avant tous, vous devrez vous occuper de votre coin de terre fournis, d'ailleurs, nous pouvons vous fournir un coin personnalisé pour faire pousser vos propres plante si vous le demandez.

Les plus «plante verte» semble heureux et joyeux, Sonnyus aussi, même si lui y voit plutôt une manière d'avoir ses propres ingrédient indispensable pour ses potions. Neville reprit immédiatement pour en venir aux faits.

-Enfin, ce cours est vraiment à part, ici c'est par l'entente et l'entraide que vous pourrez avancer, je rassure les solitaires, c'est aussi possible pour vous de suivre et d'y arriver, mais cela va demander plus de boulot. Comme je sais que je vais souvent me faire appeler pour de l'aide et des conseils, je préfère que vous m'appeliez "Neville", cela me rappellera mon travail. D'ailleurs, certains jours, je ne serai pas là, pris par mes autres obligations. Mon cours est toujours valide durant ce temps et vous ne devez pas oublier vos plantes.

Tous hochent la tête, promettant de s'en occuper.

-Bien. Avant de commencer à vraiment plongé les mains dans la terre, quelque notion importante et base.

Les Serdaigle allèrent déjà sortir leur cahier ce qui fit paniquer Neville, voyant déjà le chahut.

-Ne vous fatiguez pas. Ce sera comme votre cours de Vol, des bases à avoir que je rappellerais, mais que je veux que vous ayez avant de commencer.

Les Serdaigle se sentirent comme un drogué sans sa dose, plus les mots de Neville sortent pour leur apprendre la sécurité et la base, plus c'est de seringue qui leur passe sous le nez.

À la fin des deux heures, Sonnyus se change comme tous, finalement, ils s'étaient préparés pour rien, quoiqu'on pourrait dire que cela leur a permis d'avoir l'habitude de la combinaison, qui est plus lourde à porter pour Sonnyus, qui n'a pas l'habitude de porter un poids sur le corps.

Il alla voir directement le professeur pendant que tous sortaient leur cahier pour noter tout ce que Neville leur avait dit, demandant à leur ami de leur rappeler certaines phrases.

-Neville.

Cela fut facile pour lui de l'appeler ainsi, vu le nombre de fois qu'il l'a fait pour parler au nom de la reine. Les Serdaigle se détournent de leur cahier en l'entendant, donnant du courage pour certain qui se disent que finalement c'est facile, de la surprise qu'un Serpentard soit si familier, ou de l'outrage qu'on puisse parler ainsi à un grand homme.

Londubat se détourne de ses notes pour se tourner vers Sonnyus et changer de visage, comme surpris de le voir, ce qui interloque Sonnyus qui se demande s'il l'avait reconnue sans son masque, puis il se dit que parce que c'est un Serpentard, ce qui est un début, mais pas la raison.

-Ah Sonnyus. Je voulais justement te parler pour m'excuser aux noms des Gryffondor. Leur attitude a été trop loin et je peux te garantir qu'ils ont été châtiés.

Quand Sonnyus sait, par l'intermédiaire de la reine qui en a touché deux mots à sa femme, que Neville a forcé un botaniste à manger une graine d'une plante qui l'a rendu rouge pendant deux semaines, et encore parce que c'est le temps pour le récupérer, seulement parce qu'il avait perdu par accident un extrait de plante, il se mit à déglutir sans s'en rendre compte.

Il se reprit bien vite avec son air neutre et d'un ton moyen.

-Je n'en doute pas, mais cela serait pour savoir si je pouvais avoir une terre personnelle à cultiver.-Bien sûr, sourit-il.

Cela le dépointa, se méfiant de tous acte de bonté de sa part, mais le cache.

-Par contre, cela va prendre du temps. On se voit quand la prochaine fois.

Il alla regarder sur son emploi du temps, mais Sonnyus le devance, lui évitant une recherche inutile.

-Vendredi, de huit heures à dix heures, avec les Poufsouffle.

Neville l'en remercie, reposant son tableau de bois.

-Bien. Viens un peu plus tôt si c'est possible. Je te montrerais l'endroit et ton coin. T'expliquant les règles.

Sonnyus hoche la tête et repartit en laissant les Serdaigle avec leur envie de créer un livre sur toutes les réglementations botaniques.

#J'aimerais vous révéler un secret ma reine, j'ai du mal avec Neville. Pas parce que c'est un mauvais professeur. Mais c'est juste que, ayant vu son vrai visage à travers mon masque, le voir, sourire et être gentille ne correspond pas à l'image que j'en vois. Je sais qu'il doit être plus souriant que sérieux, mais une minute comme je le vois brise toute image positive.

Je vais quand même passer outre, cela ne dérange pas mon travail avec lui et je vais continuer à ignorer ses sourires dérangeant.

Après son cours, j'eus le cours de potion avec Blaise Zabini, mon directeur de maison.#

Le cours se passe dans les sous-sols du château, dans une pièce sombre, éclairé par des torches aux flammes vertes, affichant l'appartenant de ce directeur, contrairement aux autres directeurs de maison. La pièce est froide, les murs couverts de sang, le fond de la pièce couverte d'objet de torture. Cela ne laisse aucun doute sur ancienne utilité de cette pièce.

Le cours se passe avec les Gryffondor, aucun ne l'ayant eu avant. Nina rejoint Sonnyus immédiatement quand elle le voit, quittant le groupe avec lequel elle parlait sous leur regard rancunier.

-Salut. Ça fait longtemps. Le salut-elle en cachant sa joie.  
-Pas assez longtemps. Crache-t-il.

Elle sourit encore plus, sentant que cela allait vite l'amuser.

Les élèves commencent à parler pendant que Sonnyus et Nina échange sur le cours de Botanique qu'ils ont chacun de leur côté en analysant les instruments de mesure et précision dernière génération avec écran digitale. Sonnyus répond vaguement, la conversation se faisant surtout par Nina qui lui annonce avoir pris un jardin, ce qui lui donne une bonne ouverture.

-Je doute que tu aies le droit de faire pousser tes plantes spéciales.  
-Oh la ferme. Répond-elle d'un ton qui fit sourire Sonnyus, comprenant.  
-T'es en manque ?  
-J'ai surtout peu d'occasions de fumer, toujours suivi. Heureusement que je ne suis pas en manque, je ne fume pas assez.

Sonnyus en rigole légèrement, surprenant les autres lions qui le voile pour la première fois rire, mais ils n'ont pas le temps de comprendre que la porte s'ouvre comme par magie pour grincer, faisant retourner tous les élèves derrières eux, de là où ils sont entrés, seul Sonnyus ne s'y attarde pas et il eut raison. Pendant que tous les élèves regardaient derrière, la porte de devant claque en laissant entrer un grand homme noir donc la cape vole sans vent.

Il s'installe derrière son pupitre, les mains sur chaque côté pour s'y appuyer, comme pour leur faire un discours solennel. Les Gryffondor, sauf Nina qui a juste soulevé les yeux à la porte qui claque, le regardent surpris et terrifié par le bruit, annonçant de but en blanc que le mot «terreur» avait son visage.

Comme Maggie Flamel, prof de métamorphose, il avait imposé sa présence et par la terreur, comme elle, il avait instauré un climat de silence et d'écoute, sauf que lui n'a même pas bougé sa baguette. À nous de voir qui a la meilleure méthode.

Sa voix fut sèche, cassant et surtout ne laisse aucune place aux bavardages, sans même leur laisser le temps de se reprendre.

\- Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions. Il n'y aura aucune baguette magique, ni même d'incantation idiote. Je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens. Sauf pour l'infirme minorité qui possède des prédispositions...

Il balaya la salle du regard pour voir que Sonnyus est concentré sur le placement de ses outils avec Nina sans que ça ne fasse le moindre bruit et dérange son discours qui continue à glacer le sang des lions, qui ont les yeux écarquillés.

-Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeure et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours.

Sonnyus sourit, appréciant cette passion qui l'anime, ayant eu une certaine crainte que ce cours qu'il maitrise lui soit inutile, mais avec le Potionniste de la reine, aucune crainte.

-Monsieur Mordred ; Crache-t-il d'un coup avant que sa voix devîntplus calme ; L'unique serpent.

En vérité, comme tous les professeurs, c'est surtout pour voir s'il peut réellement se permettre de ne pas être 100 % attentive aux cours qu'il est interrogé.

Sonnyus relève la tête, Nina suivant aux cas où cela serait pour leur dire quelque chose, mais continue quand elle voit que non.

-Dites-moi. Ordonne-il avec sa voix redevenue sévère.

Il montre ainsi qu'il ne va pas le rater s'il se trompe et, surtout, qu'il n'aura pas de cadeau même s'il est le seul Serpentard.

-Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens lorsque je mélange une racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?

Son regard ne quitte pas le jaune de Sonnyus qui continue à le fixer tous aussi intensément.

-Une Base de Gopa. Substance qui entre dans la composition de cinq potions de troisième catégorie, dont un somnifère très puissant appelé la goute du mort-vivant, que j'espère qu'on va étudier cette année. Répond-il simplement de sa voix calme, finissant sur un sourire sincère et une illumination dans les yeux en ayant l'espoir d'en apprendre le plus possible sur cette potion dont il voyait déjà l'utilité pour l'un de ses projets.

Blaise en sourit, content de voir qu'un élève ait les prédisposions dont il parlait. Les Gryffondor regardent surpris qu'il connaisse la réponse, certain se disant que le directeur a dû lui dire, Nina est plus surprise qu'il ait ce ton d'intéresser. Le professeur va se tourner vers elle avec le visage fermé.

-Madame Lestrange.

Elle le regarde, comprenant que cela allait être à son tour.

-Où peut-on pendre un Bézoard ? Sa voix est quelque peu différente qu'avec Sonnyus, moins sévère, elle risque moins que Sonnyus.  
-On trouve un Bézoard dans le second estomac d'une chèvre ou d'un animal caprin monsieur.

Elle préfère rester polie, ne savant pas à quoi s'attendre avec ce professeur qui ne semble pas gêner de s'en prendre à un élève de sa maison, quoique qu'elle pense aussi que le but fut plus pour vanter la supériorité des serpents.

Blaise hoche la tête pour l'approuver avant de l'annoncer à haut voix, voyant finalement deux élèves qu'ils pourraient être intéressants à suivre. Les Gryffondor sont aussi surpris de voir et entendre Nina réussir à répondre à cette question que la plupart n'auraient pas trouvée et bénisse leur chance de ne pas avoir été interrogé.

-Lequel peut me dire ce qu'est un napel et un tue-loup, ainsi que leur différence ? Demande-t-il pour finir son analyse d'une voix intéressée.

Nina réfléchit, Sonnyus reste calme et affiche un silence en la regardant, content de la voir rater. En effet, elle connaît ses deux plantes, mais n'arrive pas à trouver leur différence. Blaise l'appelle, elle baisse la tête, avouant avoir échoué. Sonnyus se fit interroger pour répondre directement à sa surprise que lui sache.

-C'est une plante aussi appelée l'Aconit qui n'a de différent que le nom.

Elle fut surprise, se mordant surtout la lèvre d'être tombé dans le piège.

-40 points pour Serpentard.

Sonnyus continue son placement de matérielle, nullement intéressé par les points, Nina grinçant rapidement des dents en serrant les poings avant de continuer aussi.

Le tableau du professeur voit afficher des écritures à la craint, leur ordonnant de se concentrer sur celui-ci.

-Ceci est une potion forte simple, commandée par Londubat. Si vous n'êtes pas manchot, aucun problème ne devrait arriver. Ceci va avant tout vous permettre de vous faire la main avec les instruments. L'heure devrait suffire, je passerais pour corriger vos mouvements. Les ingrédients sont dans l'armoire. Vous devez agir en binôme et sans livre. Précise-t-il pour les idiots qui n'ont pas compris.

Les élèves commencent à parler entre eux.

-Binôme pas toute la classe. Baissez de ton ! Crache-t-il d'une voix froide et tel un prédateur prêt à frapper.

§§§  
-Faites attention à vous. L'homme que nous poursuivons est dangereux. Dès que vous le voyez, tué le sans hésiter.  
-Monsieur. N'est pas extrême ?... Je veux dire, il n'est pas armé et semble faible de corpulence. Surtout qu'il est blessé d'après les derniers rapports.  
-Vous ne savez pas qui se trouve en face de vous pour dire cela. Il n'a pas besoin de baguette pour vous tuer. Quant à sa blessure, je puis vous garantis qu'à l'heure qu'il est, il doit déjà être soigné. Sa maitrise de l'art de la potion lui a déjà permis de tuer des milliers de gens.

Briefing dans la salle sous terrain 122 durant la guerre d'indépendance.


	11. Semaine chargée III-III

s/8570090/1/L-ascension-de-la-f%C3%A9e-noire

Bonjours a tous. Nouveau chapitre pour une nouvelle semaine. Troisième partie. Cela termine le plus gros. Je pense que le prochain sera le dernier de la série «Semaine chargé»

Disclamer : J.K Rowling est la personne qui a créé l'univers originel, Lusaphira est l'auteur qui a créé l'univers de ma fanfiction. J'ai eus son autorisation pour publier en me basant à la sienne, mes chapitres passant par son jugement avant d'être publié pour respecter à 100% son univers. Ne m'appartiennent que le héros et sa famille.

Attention. Cette fanfiction est une Fan Fiction M. Pour ceux qui ne m'ont jamais lu, sachez que cela signer que tous peut arriver, ni plaçant aucune limite. Cela peut aller du viol au meurtre, de la prostitution a la perversion. Mes chapitres ne seront pas stable, vous remarquerez que celui-ci est long, mais cela ne signifie pas que le prochain le sera, je poserai un minimum de 3000mot mais j'écrirais chaque chapitre jusqu'à un point clé que j'ai prévu. Vous voilà prévenus, maintenant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre : Semaine chargé : Fin de semaine.

Nina et Sonnyus parlent quelquefois entre eux, lisant la recette et se répartissant les tâches en bougeant souvent pour prendre le matériel et les ingrédients qu'ils ont organisés.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé être aussi content que la reine ait mis autant d'argents dans l'éducation des sorciers, voulant absolument changer ce qu'il lui déplaisait quand elle était élèves, comme les vieux outils qui servaient aux cours de potion.

Blaise se fait souvent entendre, n'épargnant personne de son venin critique et observateur. Rattrapant sur l'épaisseur des lamelles ou le nombre de tours à exécuter, lui rappelant sa première année, mais à aucun moment, il eut à intervenir dans le groupe du serpent et la lionne.

En effet, Sonnyus, obliger de travailler avec elle, lui explique les mouvements et la rattrape souvent, Nina obéissant et suivant ses ordres en comprenant qu'il a plus d'expérience qu'elle.

 _Encore un mystère à rajouter sur lui._ Se dit-elle pour elle-même.

-Non, écrase les noix avec le rouleau.  
-Mais c'est marqué «couper».  
-En les écrasant, on garde le jus en évitant les imperfections que provoquerait la coupe. Ne cherche pas à comprendre et fais ce que je te dis.

Elle obéit, Blaise analysant plus leur groupe de loin en ayant entendu sa technique des noix, chose qu'il a personnellement apprise de ses expériences, se demandant où, lui, il les a appris.

-Non ! Enlève du feu avant d'ajouter le jus, j'ai besoin d'une eau qui ne bout plus.

Elle retire la casserole pendant qu'il finit d'enlever les feuilles rouges d'une branche bleue non saturée, proche du noir. Il les réduit en composte avec le mortier et pilon en comptant dans sa tête.

-Nina, voix froide et concentrée.  
-Oui ? Demande-t-elle, prête à obéir.  
-Rajoute le jus… Maintenant la gelée qu'on a mis de côté, la rouge.

Il rajoute les feuilles et déjà la potion change de couleur pour un liquide plus jaune. Il mélange rapidement et énergiquement en lui disant de verser le liquide brun lentement, ce que Nina fait sans hésiter. Après deux minutes à remuer énergiquement pendant que Nina range le matériel ; Sonnyus comptant dans sa tête par habitude, n'ayant que peu de choses pendant qu'il faisait ses potions sur le toit, dans le froid, du palais, la minuterie n'en faisait jamais partie ; il met le feu très doux, limite inexistante pour que la potion perde progressivement sa chaleur et ses composants épais, continuant à remuer. Nina lui demande s'il veut être remplacé.

-Trois en montre, deux inverses, un dans l'autre.

Nina répète pour voir si elle a compris, pour en être certaine, cela n'étant pas compliqué. Sonnyus la laisse faire.

-Et je fais ça pendant combien de temps ?, demande-t-elle en se concentrant sur ce qu'elle fait, la recette changeant de ce qu'il y a au tableau.  
-10 minutes. Répond-il naturellement.  
-Quoi ?! Hurle-t-elle attirant les regards sur elle, rappelée par Blaise qui intime le silence, la faisant s'excuser  
-Règle une. Quand on propose de remplacer quelqu'un, on s'assure de ce qu'il faut faire avant. Sourit-il.

Content de sa leçon, il met le minuteur, afin d'éviter que la potion perde de sa superbe à cause de l'énervement de Nina, sur cinq minutes en rigolant, finissant de ranger, pour ensuite s'asseoir en la regardant faire, souriant de la voir compter les tours et la rattrapant.

-C'est vraiment obligatoire le nombre de tours? Demande-t-elle autant par fatigue que réelle curiosité.  
-Non, mais cela permet d'avoir une potion qui sera plus liquide que d'habitude, ce qui demande moins de quantité d'utilisation et de consommation pour le même résultat. Allée, encore trois minutes.

Nina hoche la tête et alla s'arrêter, en ayant perdu le compte, mais Sonnyus lui rappelle pour qu'elle reprenne aussi vite. Blaise apprécie cette élève qui a l'âme d'un Potionniste.

Comme promis, avant que la minuterie ne sonne, l'éteignant, n'allant pas aimer le son, Sonnyus remplace Nina qui se secoue le poignet, n'ayant pas pu changer de main qui commençait à s'engourdir et chauffer.

Elle prend sa place et le regard faire pour remarquer qu'il met un peu plus d'énergie. Elle lui demande, inquiète, s'il y a un problème.

-Pas vraiment, c'est juste que tu n'y as pas été assez fortement. Mais cela n'est pas grave, c'est vite rattrapable et rien n'est perdu.

Nina hoche la tête, lui faisant remarquer qu'elle aurait pu lui dire, ce à quoi il répond que c'est plus du feeling qu'une règle, seul la pratique permet de vraiment comprendre comment il faut faire.

-Et comment tu en sais autant sur les potions ? Sa voix ne cache pas son admiration pour sa maitrise.  
-Joker. Répond-il sans sentiments.

Nina soupire et le regard faire pour être invité à prendre sa place pour qu'elle comprenne la différence et comment la potion doit être à la fin. Elle le remarque, l'en remerciant pour les conseils.

Par les conseils de Sonnyus, la potion fut finie en premier, avec une avance de vingt minutes pour être analysée par M. Zabini qui les félicite et donne 40 points à chacun.

Les potions se finissent et l'heure d'après, il parla des problèmes rencontrés et comment les améliorer, tout cela servit avec des reproches et remontrances. Le cours se termine et Sonnyus fut convoqué par son directeur.

Il rentre dans son bureau, celui-ci s'asseyant sur un siège de cuir.

-Monsieur.  
-Assieds-toi.

Il obéit, préférant tâter le terrain rapidement avant d'aller plus loin.

-D'abord, j'aimerais savoir comment tu vas ?

Il en fut surpris, ne s'attendant pas à ça, recevant une tasse de sa part de chocolat qu'il a accepté. Il parle de manière médiatrice.

-Tu es d'un naturel solitaire, je me doute que cela ne doive pas vraiment t'apporter quelque chose, mais ne pas avoir quelqu'un d'autre de ta maison ne te dérange pas ?  
-Pas vraiment. À dire vrai, quand je vois le comportement de certain de ma maison, je me dis que je m'en sors mieux seul. Répond-il de sa voix froide et sans émotion.

Blaise hoche la tête, comprenant.

-C'est par ce comportement que la maison est ainsi. Lui explique-t-il pour lui donner tort dans son comportement.

Sonnyus se défend naturellement sans mettre plus de ton.

-Un Serpentard peut être solidaire pour réussir.  
-Mais il est plus fort unis avec les siens.  
-«Unis» ne veux pas dire «Dépendant».

Sonny achève le combat philosophique sur les serpents.

-Si nous sommes si fort ensemble, c'est parce que chacun, pris séparément, somme de grands sorciers qui peuvent apporter à l'autre d'une quelconque manière.

Il boit sa tasse, se réchauffant de cette atmosphère glacée, servant sans doute à préserver les ingrédients et facilités l'harmonisation de la potion. Blaise passe à un autre point, notant son point de vue sur leur maison.

-Tu sembles être assez proche de Madame Lestrange.  
-On se supporte. Répond-il, étant plus sur ses gardes, mais ne le laissant pas transparaitre.  
-C'est assez dérangeant pour la répartition des points que tu te mettes avec elle. Même si tu es la personne qui a réussi la potion, par sa présence, elle en a profité.  
-C'est vrai, mais je suis le seul de la maison. Vous voulez nous séparer pour le prochain cours ?

Il comprend où son directeur veut en venir et n'aimant pas ça.

-Ce serait mon attention.  
-Mauvaise idée. Tranche-t-il.

Blaise est surpris et intéresser de savoir pourquoi.

-Vous voulez nous séparer pour que les maisons gagnent leurs propres points, mais, seul, même si ma potion serait meilleure que les autres, elle sera plus longue et je finirais dernier, ce qui ne rapportera aucun point. Si vous voulez nous faire gagner des points, faudra partager avec l'autre, c'est le seul moyen.  
-Les laisser profiter de toi ?  
-Plutôt se servir de l'ennemie pour gagner. Certes, être seul me complique la tâche de gagner des points, mais cela facilite le fait de les préserver.

Il reste neutre, si voulait lui dire le fond de son idée, il rajouterait qu'il en a rien à faire de gagner des points pour une maison qui n'a rien d'intéressant, mais il préfère garder le silence.

-C'est toi qui vois. Encore une chose. Comment connais-tu tous ses secrets sur l'arc de la potion ?  
-Jokers. Tant qu'on y gagne, mieux vaut pas savoir d'où ça vient. N'est pas l'un de nos préceptes ? Sourit-il sadiquement et obtenant raison avec un sourit de la part de son directeur.-Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps. Je ne peux vraiment rien faire pour toi ? N'hésite pas.-Rien à part m'appeler «Sonnyus» aux lieux de «Mordred». Pas besoin du «Monsieur»

Comprenant la demande, il accepte, voyant en lui un élève différent des autres, lui remettant le bon qui explique son retard aux cours d'astronomie qui suit directement. Il sort en le saluant et partant le plus vite vers le sommeil de la tour d'astronomie.

\- Tu lui ressembles. Je me demande comment elle réagirait si elle te voyait ?, se dit le professeur de potion en le regardant partir.

#Le cours fut passionnant, je me suis bien amusé. Après, il eut cours d'astronomie, celui-ci fut spécial dans sa gestion.#

Partant dans la tour d'astronomie, Sonnyus arriva en cours où il eut la surprise de voir tous les élèves de son année réunie dans une immense salle remplie de télescope et matérielle pour étudier les étoiles, ainsi que de créature fais d'étoiles sur un fond bleu sombre. Sonnyus regarde autour de lui rapidement, voulant apprécier ce moment, mais le bruit le coup de sa contemplation apaisante.

Le lieu ressemble à un observatoire Moldue, mais en plus poussée, la magie habite ce lieu, rendant le matériel bien plus perfectionné, permettant une meilleure vision grâce à des runes et des sortilèges de précision.

Il avait entendu dire qu'avant l'arrivée de la reine, tous Poudlard semblait être resté à l'époque Victorienne, mais maintenant ce château est bien plus avancé que la technologie Moldue, raison pour laquelle les sorciers, aux parents Moldue, sont vite perdues dans cette autre manière de voir la science et surtout pour la transition entre le monde Moldue et Magique.

La professeur voit Sonnyus arriver et lui fait le reproche d'être en retard. Il répond sans le moindre sarcasme que son directeur de maison voulait lui parler, lui donnant le papier et s'installant dans un coin. Comme pour Défense contre les forces du mal, il n'y a pas de place attitrée.

Elle regarde le papier, le sceau en forme de serpent finis de la convaincre, se tournant ensuite vers les élèves pour demander leurs attentions, les laissant découvrir les outils eux-mêmes avant de commencer le cours.

Aurora Sinistra est une femme habillée d'une robe bleue nuit avec des étoiles blanches sur tout le corps. Elle est assez maigre, la peau noire, des lunettes fines qui lui donnent un air savant qui rend bien.

-Je suis votre professeur d'Astronomie. Nous nous voyons durant trois heures chaque mercredi soir. Durant mon cours, vous apprendrez l'astronomie. Cette matière demandant à ce qu'on s'y consacre, je me doute que cela ne soit pas un plaisir pour tous, à ceux-là, je demande le silence et de faire les devoirs que je demanderais.

Sonnyus hoche la tête, espérant qu'il n'aurait pas grand-chose à faire. Ce professeur est vraiment du même niveau que Binn pour donner envie de son cours. Elle semble passionner et vouloir apprendre, mais elle démarre mal avec ceux qui ont des aprioris sur son cours.

 _Compte là-dessus et bois du lait._ Se dit Sonnyus qui commence vraiment à déprimer et dont la pensée est, sans aucun doute, rejoint de tous.

Ce cours n'a rien d'intéressant, il essaye vraiment de se concentrer, mais elle n'a aucune éloquence, certes son savoir est présent, on sent qu'elle est vraiment capable d'apprendre, mais n'a aucune prestance, ce qui est vite un facteur qui fait désintéresser les premières années.

Elle demande aux élèves de former leurs groupes, devant être d'un minimum de cinq. Les élèves bougent entre eux et comme on devait s'y attendre, cela va de tous les nombres. Il n'y a aucun groupe de cinq, des six, des dix, mais aucun cinq.

Sonnyus reste assit et attend, ne tardant pas à être rejoint par la lionne et le blaireau, mais le plus surprenant est qu'une aigle vient les voir.

-Bonsoir. Je peux me joindre à vous ?, demande-t-elle d'une traite avec une voix assez haute, comme si elle s'était préparée depuis cinq minutes à dire cette phrase, ce qui est le cas.

Ils la regardent tous les trois, surpris et ne la connaissant pas malgré que la Rouge et le Bleu ont eu quelque discussion avec des Jaunes.

-Bien sûr. Plus on est de fous et moins on me suspectera.

Le serpent soupire en baissant la tête, ayant honte de ce qu'il pense être une plaisanterie.

-Je m'appelle Nina. Et toi ?, lui sourit-elle en lui tendant la main  
-Kimi. Se présente-elle d'une voix faible, assez timide.  
-C'est incroyable Sonnyus. Elle parle encore plus bas que toi. Se moque Rayan.

Il se prend un regard noir de Sonnyus et un abaissement de tête de la part de Kimi, rouge comme une tomate, ayant le réflexe de se plonger dans ses épaules.

Nina la rassure en lui disant de ne pas tenir compte des mots qui sortent de sa bouche. Rayan est surpris de l'entendre, voulant se plaindre, mais en voyant l'état de Kimi, il s'arrête et s'excuse s'il l'a blessée, s'en voulant.

-C'est juste que Sonnyus parle si bas que je n'aurais jamais cru que quelqu'un puisse parler encore plus bas.

Il tombe à terre après que le serpent lui ait lancée un _Locomotor wibbly_ , se plaignant et attirant l'attention, mais aux lieux de chercher vengeant, il en rigole et lui dit qu'il lui rendra l'appareil, comme victime d'une farce d'un ami, ce qui n'était pas le but. Sonnyus voulant vraiment se venger de sa moquerie. Le Blaireau brisera le maléfice, prouvant qu'il s'y connaît en antimaléfice, surprenant un peu plus le lion et serpent même s'ils le gardent pour eux et n'affiche rien.

De toute la salle, ils seront le seul groupe à être au nombre de quatre. Certains se sont mélangés avec d'autre maison, mais ils sont assez peu, seul cinq sur les trente de former.

La professeure demande à ce que quelqu'un vienne les rejoindre pour compléter le groupe, mais aucun ne veux être avec le Serpentard, jugeant avec de connaitre.

La prof tente de leur faire entendre raison, mais rien ne les fait changer d'avis, surtout que beaucoup se sont mis en grand nombre pour pouvoir faire le moins de trucs possibles lors des exercices.

-Ne vous fatiguez pas Madame. Dit Sonnyus, trouvant qu'ils ont assez perdu de temps comme ça. Mieux vaut un groupe composé des membres qui veulent travailler ensemble d'un poids mort qui nous ralentiraient. Crache-t-il pour énerver tous les autres.

Cela marche, tous grognent et le toisent.

-T'a vraiment un talent pour te faire des amis. Le compliment Rayan après que la professeure soit partie.

Elle a décidé de se concentrer sur le cours qu'elle donne, elle est là pour partager son savoir et a déclaré que ce serait aux élèves de suivre.

Le cours commence, les quatre camarades travaillant à la découverte des bases de cette matière, utilisant ses trois heures principalement pour découvrir la dernière arrivée.

Elle s'appelle Kimi Mika. Ses parents sont Moldue, sa mère est médecin et son père est comptable. Elle ne parle pas beaucoup, rivalisant avec Sonnyus dans le silence, quoique pour elle ce soit de la timidité, tournant souvent la tête autour d'elle, paniqué, là où Sonnyus méprise la communication.

Elle n'est pas très grande, la plus petite des quatre, sa corpulence est faible, limite osseuse, rivalisant avec la Lionne et le Serpent, ses cheveux, ondulés sur les pointes, sont de couleur bleu clair avec des mèches de rouge qui ressort du lot, comme si elle était rousse et qu'elle avait raté sa couleur. Ses cheveux longs en bataille lui servent principalement à cacher son visage des autres.

Les trois comprirent, rien qu'en la regardant, qu'elle est d'un naturel timide et terrifié par tout ce qui l'entoure, mais surtout qu'elle connaît beaucoup de choses en astronomie.

Chacun avait son comportement avec elle. Rayan en tentant de la faire sourire avec ses bêtises et ses pitreries, évitant de faire n'importe quoi. Nina, avec un côté protecteur prononcé, l'aida souvent à s'exprimer. Sonnyus resta froid, silencieux et ne la regardait que peu, écoutant les explications du professeur et de l'Aigle.

Le cours en lui-même, ainsi que la relation entre les quatre élèves, n'a rien de bien intéressant en soit, Rayan faisant du bruit et geste durant son temps libre pour animer leur groupe. Nina qui restait près de Kimi et calmait Rayan qui faisant souvent peur à l'Aigle et Sonnyus qui restait calme, ne parlant que pour riposter aux piques de Nina.

# _Comme à votre époque, je pense, on a été mis en groupe. Avec Rayan et Nina, qui me colle comme une puce à son chien, une nouvelle personne nous a rejoints. Elle s'appelle Kimi et est d'un naturel timide._

 _La première fois que je l'ai vu, je me suis demandé si c'était une blague quant aux faits qu'elle nous rejoigne. Son caractère faible m'a mis hors de moi, elle ne parlait pas ou peu, seulement parce qu'elle avait peur._

 _Je n'ai jamais aimé ce type de personne, elle vous rejoint uniquement pour se sentir protéger et vous trahira pour un plus fort. Pourtant, Nina l'a rapidement pris sous son aile, montrant la différence entre un Serpent et un Lion. J'ai préféré faire ce que j'ai toujours fait, me taire et l'ignorer, cela à chaque fois que je la vois. Après le cours, j'ai mangé directement pour retourner encore une fois en premier dans ma chambre._

 _Le jeudi, ayant métamorphose avec les Poufsouffle, j'ai découvert qu'elle était leur directeur de maison. Rien de bien précieux mais c'est la seule chose marquant de cette journée. La professeure n'est pas vraiment différente, limite si, elle est plus exigeante, les Poufsouffle serrant plus les fesses, même Rayan se tut et ne quittais que rarement sa feuille des yeux. Étant son voisin, j'en fus que plus heureux. Ensuite, j'ai eu Histoire, Enchantement et Défense contre les forces du mal. Rien de nouveau avec ses matières. J'ai révisé mes sorts durant l'Histoire, j'ai gagné des points en montrant ma maitrise du Wingardium leviosa et j'ai écouté des explications sur une créature que je connais déjà._

 _Vendredi est un jour tranquille, j'ai cours que le matin, libre l'après-midi. Enfin, j'ai toujours Études des runes avec Hermione._

 _Mon premier vendredi m'a réservé d'autres surprises. Je me suis levé bien plus tôt pour partir dans le parc, attendant dans le froid Neville Londubat qui m'a promis un coin de terre tranquille.#_

Il fait assez frais en ce premier jour de septembre. L'été commence à légèrement décliné pour bientôt laisser place à l'Automne. Sonnyus s'appuie tranquillement contre le mur, regardant au loin pour attendre le professeur de Botanique qui doit lui donner son terrain de terre. Il s'emmitoufle dans sa cape, sa tenue blanche ne le chauffant pas encore assez.

Il entendit quelqu'un arriver, relevant vite sa tête pour être étonné de voir une petite silhouette avec des cheveux blonds et bleu arrivant pour le rejoindre.

-Salut.

Il hoche la tête pour lui rendre la politesse. Pas besoin de demander, elle doit être ici pour la même raison, ce qu'elle a aussi compris. Neville arrivera dix minutes après, pendant ce temps, il restait silencieux dans leurs capes et capuche.

-Bonjour. Il fait frais, j'espère que vous n'avez pas attendu trop longtemps.

Sonnyus secoue la tête, Nina saluant son directeur en annonçant arriver il y a peu de temps. Il tient dans ses mains un bloc de papier et leur demande de le suivre.

Ils vont marcher pendant plusieurs minutes dans le parc en longeant la serre de cours pour arriver à une plus petite, pas très profonde, ni très larges. Les élèves s'arrêtent, se demandant à quoi ressemble leurs terrains pour qu'ils soient dans une serre si petite, surtout s'il est partagé avec d'autres élèves.

Ils rentrent à la suite de Neville, voulant une réponse immédiatement.

L'intérieur de la tente est blanche avec quatre portes sur toute la largeur, assez large pour laisser passer qu'une personne. Ils regardent ses planches de bois en se demandant où sont leurs terres.

-Vous avez une préférence pour le numéro de terrain ? Demande Neville devant leur regard surpris.

Nina va demander s'il y a plusieurs terrains derrière ses portes, n'y croyant pas. Neville sourit encore plus et explique.

-Bien sûr. Chaque porte représente une maison. Votre terrain se trouve derrière. Choisissez juste un nombre.  
-30 comme mon anniversaire. Sourit-elle.  
-T'es née un trente ? De quel mois ? Demande-t-il chaleureusement.  
-Septembre. Dit-elle en rougissant légèrement, sa voix un peu plus basse.  
-C'est un mois dit donc. J'espère que tu sais quoi choisir.

Nina hoche la tête souriant comme une gamine devant cet homme, surprenant Sonnyus qui trouve qu'elle est différente de d'habitude.

 _Elle semble… Heureuse ? Non ce n'est pas possible. Elle serait vraiment heureuse ?_ Se demande-t-il, ayant encore du mal à y croire.

Neville lui demande de choisir à son tour, il demande un nombre au hasard, le premier qui lui tombe sous la main. Neville lui répond que cela peut être n'importe lequel.

-3 dans ce cas. Dit-il en se tournant vers la porte.  
-Un chiffre particulier ?, demande Neville qui essaie de faire la discussion et apprendre un peu plus sur lui.  
-C'est le nombre de personnes qu'on est.

Neville baisse la tête sur son carnet, notant sur une feuille qu'il remet à chacun d'eux.

-Voilà. Manque plus qu'à signer en dessous et c'est réglé.

Neville leur tend un stylo qu'ils prennent, chacun lissant attentivement le contrat avant de signer, redevenant les adultes qu'ils sont.

Cela est assez vague, mais en gros cela leur dit qu'ils sont responsables de leur terrain, de ce qu'il y pousse et que c'est à leur charge pour tous les produits, cela pouvant être prêté pour une somme modique.

Il y a aussi une liste de plante qu'ils n'ont pas le droit de faire pousser sous peine d'exclusion. Malgré la vaguitude de certaines phrases, laissant plein de failles, il est béton en ce qui concerne d'autre point et Sonnyus se promis de se plonger plus en profondeur dans ses closes.

Ils signent les exemplaires et double avant les remettre à Neville qui signe à son tour en leur remettant la copie de leur contrat en plus d'une clé vierge et identique en tout point.

Neville les invites à visiter leurs serre, chacun se mettant derrière la porte avec l'emblème de leur maison. Ils se regardent avant de rentrer la clé dans la serrure et la tourner.

Un bruit de clapotis et de serrure déverrouiller résonne, prouvant que c'est une première utilisation, avant de s'ouvrir et les laisser pantois devant un immense terrain qui faisant largement plus que la tente entière, laissant tellement de place, qu'ils pourraient faire pousser plus de trente variétés de plante.

-Ceci est la base de tout botaniste. Si vous voulez plus grand, il vous faudra prouver que vous le méritez. Explique Neville.

Il est devenu sérieux alors qu'ils visitent le terrain, voyant sur le fond du matériel de base.

-On doit vous payer de quelle manière pour le matériel ? Demande Sonnyus qui est vite redescendue sur terre et regard Neville.  
-Ceci est le matériel de base. C'est les suppléments qui sont payant, les louant pendant un mois à 10 Pièce de Bronze.

Il hoche la tête et demande pour les graines.

-Ça s'est à vous de les acheter de vous-même ou me passer commande. J'ai mis un classeur sur le bureau en bois avec les prix.

Ils hochent la tête, Nina ne s'occupant pas de ses détails pour le moment. Sonnyus se dirige vers le bureau de bois aux fonds pour en effet voir un classeur rouge assez épais. Il l'ouvre pour le feuilleter rapidement et voir qu'il contient toutes les graines autorisées et le rappelle de tarifs pour le matériel.

Il l'en remercie et se dirige vers la sortie, restant calme malgré que son esprit lui ait déjà envoyé les images de tout ce qu'il pourrait faire grâce à ça.

Il referme derrière lui en retirant la clé qui a maintenant des motifs inscrits dans la tige en forme de serpent et un numéro sur la dent, 3. Il garde la clé, cela étant notés dans le contrat à côté du fait que Neville garde un double. Nina sourit devant la magie de la clé qui a pris un motif de Lion.

Sonnyus range la clé dans sa poche, l'en remerciant encore et décidant d'attendre dans la serre de botanique pendant que Nina parle avec son directeur et part après en cours d'enchantement.

Neville et Sonnyus vont rester ensemble pendant quelque minute, mais aucun ne va engager la conversation avec l'autre. Neville préparant le cours qui arrive, Sonnyus se changeant.

Son cours va se passer avec les Blaireaux et sera plein de nouvelles connaissances pour lui qui va se retrouver avec comme coéquipier le seul qui le supporte.

Rayan et Sonnyus se retrouvent donc tous les deux ensembles et Sonnyus fut surpris d'apprendre que Rayan gère super bien en Botanique, lui parlant plante comme lui parlerais potion.

Là où Sonnyus voit des ingrédients pour de future potion, Rayan voit un organisme avec ses propriétés à extraire et ses avantages purs.

 _#Le cours qui suivi fut formidable, j'appris plus sur Rayan et découvris que mon Pion peut très bien être un Fou. Après, avec les Aigles, la journée se termine pour tous avec potion, où je dus me faire violence.#_

Le cours de potion est un peu agité, mais se calme bien vite quand Blaise arrive et commence son cours de la simple phrase.

-Je vous préviens avant qu'on commence que je double les pertes de point le vendredi. Pas un mot, installez-vous, sortez vos livres et cahier.

Les Aigles se sont tut et on fait ce qu'ils savaient faire de mieux, notés après s'être installé.

Étonnamment, Sonnyus sent quelqu'un se mettre à côté de lui, pourtant il y a assez de place pour qu'il soit seul. Comme à chaque cours avec les Jaunes.

Il tourne le regard pour voir Kimi qui sursaute en tournant la tête vers le tableau, voulant le saluer, pour vite la rebaisser et notés tout ce que Blaise écrit et explique sur le Bézoard.

Sonnyus dut ignorer pendant trois heures le fait que cette idiote de Kimi tourne la tête toutes les dix minutes pour la retourner aussitôt sur sa copie, comme si elle avait quelque chose à dire, mais n'y arrivais pas, rougissant à chaque fois.

Quand l'heure fut finie, Sonnyus fut le premier à ranger ses affaires et partir, voulant passez ses nerfs loin d'elle.

Il rentre dans sa salle commune pour trouver les élèves d'autre année bougeant dans tous les sens. C'est la première fois qu'il rentre aussi tôt dans la salle commune. Beaucoup le toisent, d'autre l'évite, d'autre encore l'ignore, mais aucun ne le salue.

\- Lâchez-moi bordel ! Retentit une voix féminine.

Sonnyus tourne la tête pour voir une fille bien plus grande que lui, courant avec ses livres en mains, s'éloignant de deux garçons qui rigolent et l'appellent, se comportant comme des singes en manque. Elle quitte la salle commune, comme avec lui, les Serpents la regardent avec tout sauf de la compassion.

Le dernier soupire et rentre dans sa chambre tranquillement pour poser ses affaires et se mettre près du feu, continuant à l'alimenter et regarder l'objet d'or qui brûle sans fondre.

Il regarde intensément cet objet, comme s'il lui parlait par la pensée. Après plusieurs minutes, il décide de se diriger vers son bureau et faire ce qu'il fait à chaque fois, étudier, s'occupant de cet acte de propriété qui lui a été fournit pour mettre tous les failles à jour et les utiliser pour plus tard avant de tous cacher derrière une pierre du mur.

#Le cours terminé, les points rapportés, mais qui ne servent à rien, une poignée de sable là où les autres ont des boites remplies, j'ai profité pour analyser mes dossiers et cours, me préparant pour lundi et surtout pour le cours qui arrivent avec Hermione. Où je vous prie de bien vouloir excuser ce que mon excitation a provoqué.#

Sonnyus est excité, ses membres tremblent, son cerveau bout d'idée d'utilisation quand il serait devenu maître de runes. Il se trouve dans sa période mégalomane, quiconque le verrait ne le reconnaître pas. Il a les yeux saturés, les rétines fendues, marchant rapidement, mais surtout, il sourit. Cela est léger, mais il sourit. Cela va si loin qui s'imagine déjà face à la reine.

 _Sonnyus. Je te libère de ton obligation envers moi et te donne mon sceptre. Tu es devenue meilleur sorcier que moi et je m'agenouille._ Joue son imagination.

Étrangement, c'est quand il l'imagine ainsi qui tombe lui-même à genou, fort heureusement personne ne l'a vu, la tête douloureuse comme si elle se compressait, le forçait à toucher le sol avec son front.

-OK !OK !OK ! Je m'excuse ! hurle-t-il de douleur.

Celle-ci partit aussi vite qu'elle est venue, il se relève, balayant les saletés du sol de sa carpe et sa tenue blanche avec les mains.

Je ne peux même plus rêver tranquillement, se plaint-il, mais en même temps, un parti de lui la complimente de se rituel qu'il a subi, elle a vraiment pensé à tout, contrôlant même ses pensées.

Il arrive en salle de cours, voyant des élèves de secondes années qui le toise, remarquant qu'il y a aussi bien des Serpents que des Lions.

Sonnyus se maudit à ce moment, il est bien loin de son état d'euphorie quand il sortait de la salle commune. Il s'installe derrière la file d'attend. Cela ne pris pas longtemps avant que cela tombe.

-Alors les serpents. On ne peut plus assumer ses échecs seuls, on appelle du renfort.

Sonnyus soupire en levant les yeux aux plafonds devant tant de stupidité, mais le pire, c'est qu'il en a un qui répond.

\- La ferme sale Gryffondor, je te dérouille quand tu veux.

Il n'y a vraiment que les abrutis qu'il réponde aux abrutis, pense le plus jeune.

-Tu penses vraiment pouvoir réussir à lever ta baguette seul gros tas ?  
-Quand tu veux !

Il allait commencer, mais il se fait arrêter d'une main par un autre Serpentard.

\- Calme-toi Goyle. On n'a pas à prouver quoi que ce soit.  
-T'emmerdes Malefoy. Je vais lui apprend à la fermer.

Il alla sortir sa baguette que déjà, l'autre l'avait en main et jeta un sortilège qui le dégage sur plusieurs mètres. Sonnyus le suit avec dédaigne du regard, complètent ahurit devant tant de stupidité. Le garçon qui se faisant appelé Malefoy alla l'aider à se relever en soupirant, tournant le dos aux Gryffondor. Ceux-ci en font une cible facile et alla attaque d'un _Tarrentallegra_ , mais avant qu'il puisse le lancer un _Stupefix_ le figea.

Le Gryffondor, répondant aux noms de Paul Finnigan, blanc, cheveux brun, visage maigre et yeux marron, tombe à la renverse. Malefoy se retourne, en même temps que tout le monde regard le lion, pour constater qu'on vient de lui sauver la mise. Il regarde tout le monde, mais son regard s'attarde sur le dernier Serpent, le seul qui aurait «les couilles de le faire», connaissant les autres depuis déjà plus d'un an.

Il aide son camarade, lui demandant de se relever et arrêter ses pitreries en l'installant à côté de Sonnyus, qui n'a pas bougé.

Pendant que les Gryffondor cherchent à savoir qui a fait cela, le sortilège venant de la foule, Malefoy remercie rapidement le jeune. Sonnyus l'ignore en beauté, se concentrant plutôt sur cette bataille qui approche et donc les deux camps se préparer à attaquer, Malefoy sentait la tension monter et se mettait aussi en garde.

Analysant rapidement le terrain, Sonnyus se rend vite compte que les deux camps sont à son désavantage, certain Serpent pouvant en profiter pour le rabaisser dans la bataille pour se venger de l'épisode de la chambre.

 _Cela ne peut pas être pire._ Conclue-t-il.

-Hey Sonnyus !, hurle une voix familière qui détruit la tension créée.

 _Ah bah si._ Baisse-t-il la tête en soupirant.

Rayan s'approche de lui tout enjoué, demandant à ceux sur son chemin de se pousser pour qu'il puisse passer, sans s'occuper de l'ambiance qui l'entourent, sachant pourtant qu'elle est bien présente et déjà prête à riposter. Il s'installe du côté libre de Sonnyus alors que d'autres élèves de première année le suivent, principalement des aigles et quelque Blaireau, mais aucun Lion.

Les élèves se demandant ce qu'il se passe, Hermione arrive et ouvre la porte d'un coup de baguette en leur intimant de se dépêcher.

Ils rentrent dans cette salle ordinaire, semblable à celle d'Enchantement, à la différence que la professeure est au même niveau que les places les plus basses, ressemblant aux antithéâtral des salles d'université moldues, un tableau gigantesque et remplie d'écriture à la craie, dont rien n'est compréhensible, est présent sur le mur face au place.

Les élèves semblent perdus, certain soupirant de ce cours qui sera aussi ennuyeux que les cours de Binn pour les plus âgés, les jeunes regrettant d'avoir accepté de venir devant ce qu'il promette d'être plus difficile que prévue.

Sonnyus fut le seul à sourire, retrouvant son euphorie. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ce frisson qui le parcourt, s'asseyant dans un coin que Hermione indique aux premières années, excité qu'il est devant un savoir dont il ignore encore le moindre pourcentage.

Rayan déglutit, prend une grande inspiration et ne peut s'empêcher une petite plaisanterie.

-Je sens que ma tête va exploser à la fin de ce cours. Avec beaucoup de chance, je me réincarnerais dans un monde où je serais un dieu.

Soupirant, Sonnyus se concentre sur Hermione qui demande leur attention d'un clac venant de sa baguette, tous étant installé.

-Pour commencer. Ceux qui se demandent pourquoi il y a des premières années, c'est qu'ils ont fait le choix de venir pour apprendre les bases le plus tôt possible, ce que j'estime être le mieux. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, c'est plus la professeure qui parle, mais la professionnelle. L'étude des runes est complexe, et même dix ans ne seront pas suffisants pour vous faire comprendre l'immensité de leur pouvoir.

Les élèves hochent la tête, tous concentrés sur ce qu'elle dit.

-Aussi, obligatoirement si vous voulez réussir, vous devez poursuivre vos recherches de votre côté pour ne pas être perdue. Je vais aborder le plus de termes possibles, mais ce sera à vous, à travers les livres, de compléter et tous connaitre. Cela n'a rien d'impossible, je ne suis pas à ma place actuelle sans avoir été à la vôtre, pour j'ai eu moins de temps que vous.

Les Gryffondor soupirent devant tant de travail, les Serpentard restant digne, mais n'en pensant pas moins. Côté première année, les Poufsouffle tombent des nues devant tant de travail, les Serdaigle aussi, mais n'afficher rien devant leur directrice de maison. Sonnyus et Rayan attendent de voir ce que propose ce cours, tous deux excités.

-La première année, les cours sont théoriques. Préparez-vous à gratter des feuilles. Vous, les Benjamin, vous n'avez pas de traitement de faveur, cette année étant un plus pour votre prochaine année, cela vous faisant de la théorie pendant deux ans. Le cours n'est pas obligatoire pour vous donc ne revenez pas si vous ne vous sentez pas prêt.

Tous soupirent, s'attendant à faire un peu de pratique, mais Sonnyus et Rayan vont vite se reprendre, serrer les poings et décider de s'accrocher.

C'est ainsi que le cours d'Étude de runes commence pendant deux heures et qu'après trente minutes, sur les 60 présents, seul 10, dont aucun Aigle, suivent le cours. Mais parmi ces 10, seuls 4 écoutent avec attention et participe du mieux qu'ils peuvent.

Parmi ses quatre, Sonnyus est le seul des premières années, Rayan étant K.O, mais fait partit des dix qui suivent le cours. En y réfléchissant, de la classe, les quatre qui participent sont des Serpentard.

À la fin du cours, presque tout le monde allaient crier «Hourra !». Hermione demande aux premières de rester à la fin du cours, ceux-ci se retenant de soupirer. Tous sortis, elle s'exprime cash.

-Qui veut arrêter ? Demande-t-elle en ayant remarqué que beaucoup ne purent pas suivre.

Les mains se lèvent, Hermione raye leurs noms de sa liste. Sur les dix présents, composés d'1 Serpentard, 3 Poufsouffle et 6 Serdaigle, seul 6 restes. En plus de Sonnyus et Rayan, qui a un mal de tête, mais refus d'abandonner, i autre Poufsouffle et 3 Serdaigle, eux ne voulant pas faire honte à leurs maisons.

Les Aigles, composée que de filles, ont décidé de travailler ensemble pour réussir, ne pouvant pas déshonorer leur réputation de grande savante.  
L'autre Poufsouffle, pas encore femelle, est un peu perdue et décide de se donner une autre chance pour se décider.  
Rayan décide de réviser à fond à la bibliothèque durant son temps libre pour réussir et aussi d'amener aussi quelque chose contre le mal de tête la prochaine fois.  
Sonnyus a hâte d'être à la semaine prochaine pour en apprendre encore plus, même si un léger mal de tête l'habite aussi, mais il y est habitué.

# _Ma reine, je vais terminer cette présentation de première semaine, qui est assez long j'en conviens, mais dont j'avais envie de vous présenter pleinement, par mon impression sur ce dernier cours maintenant, après un mois. Je suis à fond dedans. Je ne pourrais pas vous improviser un expose comme ferais Hermione, mais avec de la préparation, je pense pouvoir vous le faire._

 _Les runes sont si passionnantes qu'elle m'intéresse autant que les sortilèges et potions. De toute manière, c'est un chien fort, puissant, dont les connaissances n'ont pas de limite, qui vous reviendra._ #

§§§§  
Dans l'histoire de la Reine Harmonie, durant son règne, nous oublions souvent les personnes au second plan, pourtant ceux-ci sont tout aussi intéressants. Peu d'information filtre sur eux, notre reine cachant ses précieux projets secrets, pourtant un nous est bien connu et me servira d'exemple.

Une initiale revient souvent quand on lit les vieux rapports. «CDLR». Cela peut vouloir dire plusieurs choses, mais je pense, d'après mes autres recherche, que cela correspond à Chien De La Reine, mort maintenant à ne pas en douter.

En lisant ses différents rapports, on comprend qu'on lui a confié aussi bien des missions d'infiltrations que des batailles importantes. Sa puissance n'est pas à douter aujourd'hui pour ce qu'il nous en a montré, mais certain sont incroyables, montrant des compétences qu'on n'aurait jamais crues possible.

J'aimerais relever, avec ce sujet, la facilité qu'il a eu à maîtriser les différentes formes de magie, rivalisant avec notre reine et dont nous ne remercierons jamais assez de nous en avoir débarrassé.

§§§§  
Chapitre 4 du livre, traduit, «Dans l'ombre de la Reine», sortit le 9 mars 2100 par Timothée Guanetéra.


	12. operation tyruse

s/8570090/1/L-ascension-de-la-f%C3%A9e-noire

Bonjours a tous. Nouveau chapitre pour une nouvelle semaine. J'avoue que ce chapitre fut difficile pour moi à écrire, ne trouvant pas d'angle d'attaque, mais je dois dire que j'en suis fière.

NDADM: Vendredi 13 novembre 2015. Pour une raison ou une autre, cette date peut être oubliée par certain. Je n'en tiens pas rigueur, cet oublie peu très bien venir de moi. Je sais qu'un jour, je lirais ce chapitre et me dirai que j'avais oublié, pour X raison. Je rappelle donc qu'à cette date, il y a eu un attentat dans Paris même. Si tu ne t'en rappelles pas, ou le découvre, et que tu veux en apprendre plus, internet est ton ami.

Je pourrais dire des choses, mais n'en ferais rien. Ici, c'est pour mes écrits, mes enfants. Mon opinion, si vous la voulez, vous m'envoyer un message, je vous la donne.

Disclamer : J.K Rowling est la personne qui a créé l'univers originel, Lusaphira est l'auteur qui a créé l'univers de ma fanfiction. J'ai eus son autorisation pour publier en me basant à la sienne, mes chapitres passant par son jugement avant d'être publié pour respecter à 100% son univers. Ne m'appartiennent que le héros et sa famille.

Attention. Cette fanfiction est une Fan Fiction M. Pour ceux qui ne m'ont jamais lu, sachez que cela signer que tous peut arriver, ni plaçant aucune limite. Cela peut aller du viol au meurtre, de la prostitution a la perversion. Mes chapitres ne seront pas stable, vous remarquerez que celui-ci est long, mais cela ne signifie pas que le prochain le sera, je poserai un minimum de 3000mot mais j'écrirais chaque chapitre jusqu'à un point clé que j'ai prévu. Vous voilà prévenus, maintenant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre : Opération Tyruse 1/2 : Rite.

Dans le monde magique, il existe plusieurs écoles pour apprendre cet Art, car oui, la magie est un Art par ses formules, ses objets, cette vie, ses créations sont un Art à part entière.

Sur toutes les écoles, dont il faudrait plus de cinq paires de mains pour compter, seul trois sont les plus connus ; Beauxbâtons situé en France, Durmstrang dans le grand nord à l'est de l'Europe et Poudlard qui se trouve en Écosse.

Ecosse. Plus de six millions. Sur cette île se trouve le lieu qui fait rêver tous être magique qui se respecte.

Dans le château de Poudlard, il y a plusieurs salles ; la salle des professeurs, leurs chambres, leurs bureaux, les salles de cours, les chambres secrètes et surtout les salles des quatre maisons, représentatif des quatre fondateurs, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard.

Chez les Serpentard, lieux des plus chaotiques, une chambre est scellée par un enchantement de haut niveau qui empêche toute personne d'entrer à part le propriétaire. Dans cette chambre, froide dans son ambiance, mais chaude par le feu qu'il est nourri dans la cheminée, le calme est roi, mais pas pour longtemps, car trois bruits lourds résonnent.

Aucun changement après ce bruit, comme si rien n'atteigne la paix de ce lieu silencieux, rien, même pas le fait que trois séries, de trois de coup, résonnent. La pièce principale, sombre et froide malgré le feu, reste paisible sans aucune présence. Une quatrième volée de coup résonne pour faire réagir le propriétaire qu'il sait présent et imagine aussi pourquoi il ne répond pas.

Dans la salle de bains, deuxième pièce plus grande de la chambre, la baignoire est remplie d'une eau chaude rouge, stagnant, plate, sans écume et après une minute à regarder cette eau, un corps se redresse d'un coup, comme sortie d'un cauchemar, éclaboussant tous, dont la respiration est agitée, mais se faisant par le nez.

Le corps regarde autour de lui pour s'arrêter sur une bougie allumée et protéger par un sortilège qui ne la fait pas éteindre malgré l'humidité de la pièce. La flamme a brûlé plus de la moitié de la bougie qui est marquée par plusieurs cercles avec le même espace entre eux, marquant le temps qui passe.

Il va frapper le rebord de la baignoire de son poing, enragé, regardant à l'extérieur de la pièce quand une autre série survient, l'ayant réveillé. Il serre les dents et sorts de la baignoire en s'habillant d'un tee-shirt-jean, sans sous-vêtement, demandant qui se trouve derrière la porte, sa baguette serrer dans sa main, repoussant les tremblements dans son bras et cette sensation de sueur dans le cou, son regard rempli de reproche et d'un sentiment qu'il pensait disparue, tentant de le faire disparaitre.

-Blaise. Ouvre.

Sa voix est froide et impatiente, preuve qu'il a bien attendue qu'il lui ouvre et frapper six fois. Sonnyus ferme les yeux et réfléchit rapidement à la manière de réagir. Il ouvre la porte, voulant savoir ce qu'il voulait, le faisant reculer pour que le secret de la chambre reste inconnu même pour lui.

Blaise va rapidement l'analyser, remarquant ses cheveux mouillés et quelque bleue, le sort Reparo corpus ne guérissant que les lésions externes.

Sonnyus ne va pas apprécier de se faire analyser, surtout qu'il est bien assez mal luné par sa mésaventure. Il lui demande ce qu'il veut, se doutant de la réponse.

\- Suis-moi dans mon bureau. Ordonne-t-il.

Le tutoiement est devenu une habitude par l'eau qui a coulé sous les ponts, être le seul Serpentard facilite cette relation particulière.

-Je suis assez fatigué. J'aimerais aller me coucher. Répond-il de manière à prouver qu'il va mal, mais qu'il veut être seul.  
-Je te ferais un mot pour que tu n'ailles pas en cours demain.

Blaise est certes quelqu'un de froid au premier abord, au second aussi, mais il reste protecteur avec ses élèves de maison, chaque élève le sait et n'hésiterons pas en cas de problème à venir le voir, mais Sonnyus refuse ce principe et préfère mourir dans son coin, ce qui n'a pas échappé au directeur pour le peu qu'il le connaît. Dans son dictionnaire personnel, Sonnyus est l'image de la solitude. Ainsi, par acquit de conscience, il l'oblige à le suivre en l'attaquant sur la seule chose qui sait l'atteindre, pour une raison qui lui échappe, les études.

En effet, Sonnyus, durant ses trois semaines, est celui qui rapport le plus de points à leur maison et surtout la personne qui est le plus «sérieuse» en cours, pas sérieuse dans le sens "il vous écoute parler et apprendre", mais il est souvent le premier arrivé, le premier à ramener ses devoirs et surtout le premier à réussir les exercices qu'on lui demande.

Il n'est pas le meilleur élève, les cours de Botanique et d'Astronomie en sont la preuve la plus flagrante, mais il n'est pas loin de la première place, ce qui est étonnant quand on sait que sa concentration et son sérieux, qui le caractérise, sont absents.

D'ailleurs c'est l'énigme qui étonne le plus le directeur. Les rapports et les discutions qu'il entend sur sa maison sont souvent sur les bêtises que font les serpents, mais aussi sur ce garçon sérieux, mais absent de la réalité. Il n'a pas vraiment compris ce qu'il voulait dire jusqu'à le voir durant son cours.

Ils étaient avec les Serdaigle, ce qui a bien permis de mettre en contraste cette affirmation, surtout avec cette fille qui était assise à côté de lui. Au début intéressé, ressemblant à tous ses Aigles, il suivait son cours sur les propriétés d'un ingrédient. Puis, de façon lunatique, il est devenu désintéresser et écrivait les mots mécaniquement, perdant toute vie. Il a bien tenté de le réveiller, l'interrogeant, tentant plusieurs moyens subtils pour l'analyser, mais à chaque fois, il répondit juste et paraissait différent par son attitude nonchalante et vide de toute énergie. Il n'a pas encore compris, mais se promit de réussir.

Sonnyus, restant devant lui, la porte dans son dos, regarder par les élèves présents dans grande salle, réagit en lui disant qu'il refusait de rater les cours.

Cela fait trois semaines que les cours ont commencés et même si, demain, jeudi, il y a une heure d'Histoire de la magie, les sept autres sont composés de Métamorphose, Enchantement et Défense Contre les Force du Mal, les cours les plus importantes et les derniers, si sa soif de connaissance ne l'obligeait pas à aller en cours pour réviser des bases, qu'il sécherait.

Il soupire et le suit, ne changeant rien à son attitude malgré qu'il boite et ne peut rester droit. La porte du bureau se ferme derrière Sonnyus quand Blaise s'assit derrière son bureau. Ce lieu est silencieux, les lumières vertes ondulent et le froid de la pièce est encore plus accentué par le caractère du directeur. Quiconque convoquer ici paniquerai avant même qu'il parle, ce qui ressemble bien à Blaise. Agir par la prestance.

Sonnyus s'avance vers le bureau, cachant son intérêt pour les squelettes _Squamata_ autour de lui et les portraits, en peinture et photos animées, de grand potionniste aux moments de leur apogée ou découverte, s'asseyant devant lui, le regardant en silence, attendant, restant calme et neutre malgré ses douleurs et sa colère, qu'il engloutit aux plus profonds de lui.

Blaise lui donne une tasse de chocolat et lui demande de raconter ce qu'il s'est passé, sa voix est impartiale.

-Rien. Répond-il de sa voix neutre et silencieux.  
-Combien ils étaient ? Si tu sais qui ils sont, tu dois me le dire qu'on ne laisse pas cela impunie. Explique-t-il, mais savant que cela ne sert à rien.  
-Il ne s'est rien passé. Répète-t-il de la même voix.  
-On t'a retrouvé inconscient et en sang.

Il se retient de hurler devant son air borné et surtout ne comprenant pas pourquoi il refuse de parler.

-Il ne s'est rien passé.

Il a tout tenté, même de le menacer de prévenir ses parents, étant responsable juridiquement ça n'a aucun effet, ou même de l'envoyer dans le bureau du directeur, quitte même à le faire louper des cours, mais rien ne change, Blaise pose ses questions et Sonnyus répond pareil, d'une même voix, obligeant Blaise à le laisser repartir.

Sonnyus regagne sa chambre sous les regards des reptiles qui voilent un morceau de viande, mais qui ne peuvent pas encore attaquer, car il est surveillé par le directeur, mais Sonnyus est conscient qu'ils attendent leur heure.

Il rentre dans sa chambre et retourne dans sa baignoire, allumant la bougie d'un coup de baguette avant de replonger dans l'eau qui va stagner sans le revoir remonté.

# _Durant mes trois premières semaines, mes cours se sont bien passées, rien n'est vraiment nouveau. Mes connaissances progressent, ma magie s'améliore et la déchéance de la maison se fait plus grandiloquente._

 _Vous êtes au courant, je le sais, de ce qu'il m'est arrivé le mercredi 13, donc je ne vais pas m'éterniser dessus, sachez que je me suis occupé de cette histoire, ayant eu d'abord besoin de me faire une «piqûre de rappel» et d'apprendre l'importance des partenaires._ #

Le soleil est caché par les nuages, laissant l'air frai traverser les couloirs et se blottir les plus frileux. Sonnyus fut sortir de sa maison et marche tranquillement vers la salle de cours, certain le regardèrent de travers sur son passage, remarquant qu'il boite.

Beaucoup devinent la raison, sa mésaventure a vite fait le tour et durant les trois derniers jours, on en a bien profité pour le rabaisser, surtout dans sa maison, mais rien ne l'atteignit, le plus chiant, pour lui, furent les tentatives des professeurs de savoir qui avait fait ça, d'avoir son témoignage, mais comme avec son directeur le soir même, Sonnyus est resté silencieux avec eux.

Pourtant, même s'il affiche une neutralité et l'image d'une personne non touchée, il subit des instincts qui le répugnent :  
Ses nerfs qui sont à cran, il tient sa baguette dans sa main toute les dix secondes sous sa carpe pour s'assurer qu'elle est toujours présente, il regarde plus autour que face à lui, qu'il ne se met que rarement dans les couloirs seuls, ou pas trop longtemps, puis surtout qu'il répugne les coins sombres.

Pourtant, malgré le fait que ses réflexes et son attention soit à leurs apogées, il ne remarque pas que quelqu'un le suit depuis qu'il a quitté sa maison, pas que cette personne soit professionnel de la discrétion, mais la panique détruit toute défense qu'on se forge.

Arrivé dans la salle de classe, il se rend vite compte qu'être le seul serpent a aussi ses désavantages, même si le fait qu'être avec d'autre serpent n'est peut-être pas vraiment mieux. Il rentre dans la classe remplie de peu de Gryffondor absent.

Les choses vont vite à Poudlard, que ce soit pour les nouvelles ou le fait qu'on passe à autre chose. La mort de Gemma Farlay a fait le tour de l'école, mais après une semaine, on passait a autre chose, ainsi la mésaventure d'un Serpentard n'a pas durer plus de deux jours sur les bouches des élèves et encore c'est parce que les Gryffondor de première année en remettait une couche avec joie. Pourtant, même si le nom de Sonnyus ne revenait pas dans leur conversation, quand celui-ci rentre en ce lundi pour son cours de Métamorphose avec les Lions, apparaissant à leurs regards, ils ont l'impression d'être de retour à ce merveilleux temps où imaginer à quel point il souffre fut hilarant.

Sonnyus ne leur accord pas plus d'importance et va s'asseoir à sa table, traversant cette forêt qui donne l'ambiance par les rires et sourires sadique. L'idée même de lui faire une vacherie leurs traverse l'esprit, croche pied et cracha, mais ils ont besoin d'être dans une situation où ils seraient impossibles à reconnaitre, comme ce mercredi, les individus étant adulés mais inconnu par l'absence de parole de Sonnyus.

Beaucoup pensent qu'il ignore leurs identités pour garder le silence ou a trop honte pour parler. Il s'assoit à sa place tranquillement, se faisant saluer par Nina, qui ne quitte pas son roman des mains, d'une voix qui prouve qu'elle se force.

Nina resta droite, observant plus ce qui l'entoure que cette histoire sur un sorcier à l'époque médiévale. Sonnyus, lui, ce fut l'inverse, préfèrent quitter ce qui l'entoure pendant un instant pour se plonger dans le savoir.

Le cours commença et n'était pas différent des autres, hors Sonnyus qui ne participait pas, notant mécaniquement, ce qui n'échappa pas à Nina, mais qui ne dira rien, du moins pendant les trois heures.

La sonnerie qui annonce que le cours fut fini retentit et tous rangèrent leurs livres et baguette, Flamel donnant les devoirs et demandant à que qu'ils relisent son cours.

Sonnyus rangea ses affaires quand il remarque une boule de papier qui lui arrive devant ses yeux sur son bureau. Il tourne la tête pour voir que Nina est en plein milieu de la classe, partant sous différent regard, rejoint par quelques filles qui lui parlent comme si la fille qui parle aux serpents n'existe pas.

Sonnyus ouvrir la boulette pour voir que c'est un message court de quelque mot gribouillé.

# _Bat-toi_ #

Il le remit en boule et sortit de la classe pour le brûler d'un _Incendio_ afin d'éviter qu'il soit lu par un élève avec une indiscrétion mal placé. Il écrase la flamme du pied et se dirige vers le parc pour commencer son cours, avec les Serdaigle, de vol.

Le principe de ce cours est de voler avec un balai en autodidacte et d'aller voir le professeur qui donne ses conseils et surveilles.

Sonnyus prend un balai et monte dessus immédiatement pour faire quelques tours rapides à basse attitude, étonnant Mme Bibine qui doit toujours le rappeler à l'ordre, faisant souvent sourire Sonnyus qui en rigole. Sonnyus est perdu dans son esprit ne savant plus quoi faire, les Aigles devenant aussi surpris par son attitude perdue. Navigant à basse attitude, une personne le suit côte à côte. Il tourne la tête en la remarquant.

-Tu me veux quoi ?, demande-t-il déjà énerver de la voire

Elle garda le silence, se contentant de le regarder ce qui l'énerve encore plus.

-Je fais ce que je veux ! Si j'ai envie de voler à basse attitude, je reste à basse attitude.

Même chose, elle le regarda, ne tenant pas aussi droit sur son balai que lui, mais ne tombant plus de son balai, chose moins sûre aux derniers cours.

-Arrête avec ses yeux !

Elle restait calme alors qu'il lui ordonne de dégager. Finalement, il va voler plus haut, prendre en attitude pour être tranquille devant son regard qui le suit en penchant la tête en arrière. Elle est la seule à être resté à une attitude qui lui donne pied.

Sonnyus serre son balai de ses forces, fatigué par ce regard.

Comment elle, cette gamine, comment cette faible peut-elle me regarder ainsi ?, pensa-t-il.

-Monsieur Mordred ! Descendez s'il vous plait !

Sonnyus soupir et descend, quittant son monde de réflexion pour arriver face à la professeure, descendant du balai pour savoir ce qu'elle lui voulait, légèrement irrité d'être appelé Mordred, malheureusement seul Blaise l'appelle pour le moment "Sonnyus".

-Monsieur Mordred. J'aimerais que vous posiez votre balai et alliez vous mettre dans un coin.

Sonnyus cache sa surprise et demande pourquoi d'une voix neutre.

-Vous n'êtes pas concentré. Même si vous maîtrisez assez le vol pour conduire à base attitude, le balai demande de l'attention tout le temps.

Sonnyus hoche la tête et partit s'asseoir en rendant le balai, perdant sa combativité, sortant un cahier format A6 avec une couverture en cuir noir pour l'ouvrir avec un crayon et noter quelque petites choses en regardant autour de lui.

Durant le cours, Kimi va le regarder, mais pas comme d'habitude, cette fois, elle a vraiment peur et est triste pour une autre raison que celle d'être rejeté.

L'heure se passe à son rythme, les Serdaigle ne volant pas haut, mais étant des sujets de test pour Sonnyus.

Après ce cours, ce fut l'heure de manger et Sonnyus resta un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude, étonnant les serpents, qui le regardent en biais à certains moments. En effet, les oreilles de Sonnyus ne sont plus sa priorité et ce sera quand la salle commencera à se vider qu'il partira, n'ayant pas plus mangé que ça, son estomac étant trop serré.

L'heure suivante, cours de Défense avec les lions, ne se passa pas différemment que la Métamorphose, enfin à part que le professeur n'est pas aussi strict que Flamel et bien plus proche des élèves. Nina resta à côté de Sonnyus, silencieux et l'ignorant comme tous les lions, ne lui agressant aucun mot.

Le professeur fit son cours tranquillement sur la différence entre un _fantôme_ et un _Inferi_ , pas comment les affronter juste la différence. C'est un point qui énerverait normalement Sonnyus, mais qui, là, ne lui fit que noter mécaniquement.

Les cours de DCFM sont de la figuration et présentation, mais s'arrête sur la surface, refusant de leur apprendre à les affronter, bien sûr ce n'est pas parce que le professeur explique parfaitement bien que cela empêche de continuer à lire des livres en allant les weekends dans la bibliothèque pour chercher les informations qui manquent.

À la fin du cours, le professeur demanda à Sonnyus de rester pour lui parler. Sonnyus soupire et va rapidement voir le professeur qui l'observe d'un regard analytique sous le silence de Sonnyus.

-Vous vous sentez bien ?  
-Oui monsieur. Je vais bien et non, je ne vais pas vous en dire plus que ce que j'ai déjà dit aux professeurs.  
-Je ne parle pas de ça. Je me doute que vous préférez le silence et la solitude plutôt que vendre une information. Je parlais plutôt de savoir si vous n'êtes pas sujet à quelque vomissement ou même un problème de vision.

Sonnyus ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait dire et répond avec une certaine perplexité que non.

-Très bien.

Il lui donne un bon, aux cas où Hermione lui demanderais la raison de son retard, avant de le laisser repartir dans ses réflexions, s'asseyant sur son bureau en réfléchissant rapidement et décidant de le surveiller.

Sonnyus arriva en cours d'Enchantement à l'heure, gardant le bon dans sa poche aux cas où, le professeur n'ayant pas mis la date ou même l'heure. C'est une certaine habitude qu'il a et Sonnyus a vite remarqué que cela pourrait être très utile.

Le cours se passa tranquillement, étant passé du sortilège _Wingardium leviosa_ aux _Locomotor_.

Nina profita de ce cours pour analyser Sonnyus qui va réussir à utiliser ce sortilège et même rivaliser avec elle dans son utilisation, montrant que malgré son état, il sait encore utiliser sa baguette. Les trois heures permirent de gagner quelque point pour les deux maisons, mais mirent Nina dans un état des plus désappointant, à tel point qu'elle serra sa baguette et se retient de ne pas le frapper.

La soirée se passa différemment à d'habitude par le fait que Sonnyus resta pour les heures de soutien, surprenant tout le monde et devenant un sujet de moquerie de quelque Serpentard.

-C'est la fin du monde. Notre dernier a besoin d'aide scolaire.

Tous les Serpentard rigolent, pas d'un rire grave, mais trouvant la pique marrante, l'avancement scolaire de Sonnyus ayant vite fait le tour de la maison par le directeur, mais surtout, car Sonnyus le montre par sa panoplie de sortilèges qui surprennent par son jeune âge. Les relations avec lui et les serpents ne sont pas des plus joyeuses, mais elle s'est améliorée depuis le début de l'année. Si certain serpent lui font des vacheries et des coups bas, comme le dernier weekend, en profitant de son état, les autres l'accepte sans plus.

Sonnyus se permet un petit sourire, le premier envers sa maison, mais cela ne dure pas et sa tension le rappelle à lui pour sortir un carnet rouge et écrire dedans plusieurs formules et notes importantes, comme un journal intime, décidant que cela allait grandement l'aider à progresser de cette épreuve.

Les Serpentard se concentrent sur leurs études, rappelées à l'ordre par leur directeur qui fait le surveillant de la salle avec Hermione.

Tous deux se regardent quelquefois, mais cela ne dure pas plus de quelque seconde et souvent tous deux reviennent avec le regard sévère et crachant leur haine sur les plus indiscrets. Il y a de la tension entre eux et même Sonnyus a pu le remarquer, faisant accélérer son cœur, notes qu'il fait pour tenter de comprendre ce problème organique.

L'heure est terminée, Sonnyus a fini tous ses devoirs pour la semaine et a même eu le temps de faire une expérience avec un verre de rhum.

Il rentre dans sa salle commune, le mot de passe donner par un élève vert, ayant changé et n'ayant pas eu la présence d'esprit de regarder le nouveau ce matin, encore un effet néfaste de son état.

-Coronelle.

La Coronelle est un serpent si vous vous posez la question.

Sonnyus rentre tranquillement avec les autres Serpentard, une première depuis sa rentrer. Les élèves s'installent rapidement à leurs aises, surprenant Sonnyus.

-Bordel. Enfin cette journée est terminée. Je vais enfin pouvoir me détendre. Dit une fille blonde, typé européen.  
-Oh attention. Brignet va nous faire un show.  
-La ferme, le puceau. Un fou rire prend plusieurs élèves, surprenant Sonnyus qui découvre que finalement la maison n'est pas aussi dessoudée qu'il pensait.

Il rentre dans sa chambre, posant ses affaires pour rapidement se déshabiller et aller dans sa salle de bains.

Il ouvre l'eau chaude pour partir prendre de nouvelles affaires.

L'odeur de la bougie envahie la pièce, il plonge tout son corps entier sous cette eau qui le brûle, mais c'est obligatoire.

Il va sortir la tête de l'eau en reprenant sa respiration, regardant la bougie pour remarquer le temps qui a défilé et qu'il va être l'heure d'aller manger.

Il regarde ses mains pour voir qu'elles tremblent.

Il va les serrer de toutes ses forces, fermer les yeux et serrer les dents pour bloquer ses réflexes et inspirer le plus fort possible pour faire entrer l'odeur forte et âpre dans ses narines, rappelant sa jeûneuse, mais cela n'aide en rien.

Il sort de la baignoire pour s'habiller rapidement et allez manger dans la grande salle, mangeant à sa faim, mais obligé d'attendre plus que de raison. Aucune de sa maison va se poser de question, s'en foutant, car il n'a aucune affinité avec ces personnes.

Une fois que la salle se vide, il part avec les autres, serrant les dents et tentant de se contrôler, quand il fut appelé. Il lève les yeux aux plafonds et se retourne pour voir Nina, qui l'a appelé, accompagner de Rayan et Kimi.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?, demande-t-il assez terrifier de voir Nina avec ce regard.  
-J'aimerais te parler. En priver. précise-t-elle devant son geste d'attente.

Sa voix est froide et fit battre plus fort son cœur, il n'est pas vraiment en état de lui dire non. Il va donc les suivre, voyant où cela mène. Nina le traîne dans un couloir isolé, peu éclairé, dans un coin creusé entre deux murs. Sonnyus ne se sentit pas à l'aise, comme Kimi qui regarde aussi frénétiquement que lui autour d'eux.

-J'écoute. Dit-il après avoir pris une inspiration.

Sans s'y attendre, Nina va le plaquer contre le mur et frapper avec son poing de toutes ses forces sa joue gauche qui le fit pencher sur le côté. Sonnyus se redresse rapidement, mais ne réagit pas, ce qui étonne tout le monde qui voyait déjà le combat, Nina s'étant préparé à répliquer, mais son inaction est déconcertante.

-Réagis ! Ordonne Nina en hurlant.

La colère la guidant, mais Sonnyus ne fait que la regarder, se prenant un autre coup encore plus fort. Nina n'a pas trouvé d'autre moyen de le faire réagir.

Pourtant, elle est celle qui connaît le mieux Sonnyus parmi les trois, elle n'en sait pas plus sur la réaction à avoir avec lui quand il est ainsi, sa non-réaction l'énerve encore plus, mais leur fit peur aussi. Son inaction est plus terrifiante que son action et Nina explose en imposant son point de vue, partager par beaucoup.

-Réagis bordel !

Elle le frappe.

-Pourquoi tu ne réagis pas !?

Autre coup, ses dents tiennent le coup malgré la voler sur la même joue.

-Tu dois te battre bordel ! Bats-toi !

Elle a beau hurler de plus en plus fort, le secouer et frapper en lui ordonnant de faire quelque chose, elle se frotte à un mur, finissant par être éloigné par Rayan qui lui dit d'arrêter, Sonnyus tombant à terre, sur les fesses, le dos contre le mur, Kimi se jetant sur lui pour l'aider sans dire un mot.

-Lâche-moi ! Hurle Nina de rage qui est maintenue par le noir.  
-Hors de question. Ce n'est pas en le tuant que tu feras avancer les choses !

Rayan montre un trait de caractère caché, prouvant qu'il a ce qu'il faut et qu'il ne vaut mieux pas le chercher.

-Au contraire !

Elle se libère de son emprise en se dégageant loin de Sonnyus, ce qu'il laisse faire, mais continuant à faire barrage entre eux.

-Il n'est plus Sonnyus ! C'est un pleutre !

Elle le montre du doigt en hurlant, étonnant que personne ne vienne.

-Il va se…Commence Rayan  
-Rien du tout. Lui et moi, on a un compte à régler et ce n'est pas avec un pleutre que j'ai passé un pacte de mort !

Elle sort sa baguette, prête à le tuer en prévenant Kimi de se pousser, mais la réaction est que Rayan se met entre eux quand cette dernière regarde vers la blonde et bleue.

-Dans ce cas faudra que tu me tues. Expose-t-il.  
-Dégage. Ordonne-t-elle sur la même voix.  
-Non. Je ne sais pas c'est quoi cette histoire de pacte, mais il est hors de question que je te laisse faire. Faudra me tuer pour ça.  
-Pas besoin. _Locomotor wibbly_.

Rayan n'a pas le temps de comprendre que ses jambes ne le maintiennent plus, terminant à terre avant qu'il ait pu sortir sa baguette. Il tente de le faire, mais Nina le prévient que le prochain maléfice sera plus méchant, laissant un regard, à la fois sur lui, mais aussi sur Sonnyus, l'empêchant ainsi d'agir.

Kimi décide de devenir le dernier rempart entre eux et braque Nina avec sa baguette, tremblante. Nina ressent une légère hésitation, mais cela disparaît bien vite en sachant ce qu'elle protège.

-Ne me for…

Elle n'a pas le temps de comprendre qu'un _Everte Statum_ la frappe. Elle reçut un tel choc qu'elle eut l'impression de prendre un coup de poêle sur la tête, vacillant un instant pour finir par tomber surpris, mais ne semblant pas blessé.

Sonnyus se relève, le tournis le prenant, mais cela disparaît bien vite devant sa concentration, rangeant sa baguette. Le choc de s'être fait protéger par Kimi le fit réagir. Il regarde Nina, braquant sa baguette contre elle un instant, mais sa main se remit à trembler sans comprendre.

-Ce n'est que partie remise. Décide-t-il de sa voix froide.

Sa baguette disparaît dans sa cape, aidant Rayan à se lever.

-Je repasserais pour devenir héros. Rigole-t-il en se dépoussiérant.

Kimi les rejoint rapidement, se retrouvant cinquième roue du carrosse. Sonnyus ordonne à Kimi d'aider Nina à se réveiller et la ramener dans sa maison, Sonnyus voulant parler avec Rayan un instant, l'esprit clair pour le moment.

Ils disparaissent tous deux dans les couloirs, Sonnyus parlant rapidement et demandant le silence. Rayan ne comprit pas la raison, mais écoute la demande que Sonnyus lui fait.

La discussion est rapide, Rayan retrouvant le Sonnyus de toujours, mais il n'a pas le temps de demander ce qui lui arrive qu'il part en le laissant avec les élèves de sa maison.

Il va retourner dans sa maison, affichant les hématomes sur sa joue, redevenant sujet de moquerie de beaucoup de serpent, mais se récoltant aussi quelque inquiétude de quelque serpent qui ne peuvent s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour eux, attendant, inconsciemment, beaucoup de lui.

Sonnyus les ignore tous et rentre dans sa chambre en se dirigeant en tremblant dans la salle de bain pour se regarder dans son miroir.

J'ai besoin d'y aller bien plus fort. Pensa-t-il.

Il se déshabille et fait disparaît ses vêtements dans sa chambre, vérifie ses sécurités, sorts insonore, fermant la porte de la salle à doubles tours.

Il allume la bougie qui va vite envahir la salle, faisant presque étouffer Sonnyus qui utilise le sortilège _Incendio_ pour faire chauffe l'eau dans le noir, l'ambiance de la pièce ressemblant à ses souvenirs.

Il va prendre presque dix minutes à tous installer, tremblant, terrifié par ce qu'il va faire, surtout par le fait que c'est lui qui va le faire, raison pour laquelle il se prépare rapidement pendant qu'il a encore du courage.

Une fois tout préparé, il va se regarder une dernière fois dans le miroir, ayant quand même lancé un _Assurdiato_ par sûreté.

-Allez. C'est partit pauvre cons. J'espère ne plus à avoir à le refaire.

Il serre sa baguette de sa droite et tend son bras gauche. Il prend plusieurs petites respirations avant une plus grand et hurler comme pour se préparer.

- _DiffindoAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_!

Il se recule surpris par la douleur, son bras laissant couler son sang, mais il va immédiatement recommencer encore et encore avant de saisir de la gauche une bombonne d'eau et tendre sa main droite pour frapper le plus fort avec en faisant couler son sang et se retenant de hurler, mais ce n'est pas facile.

Son hurlement résonne dans toute la pièce pendant plusieurs minutes, mais personne n'entend rien à l'extérieur. L'environnement de la chambre est calme et serein, on n'imaginerait pas qu'il s'y passe une horrible torture dans la pièce d'à côté.

§§§  
Le sujet 8570090 m'a révélé s'automutiler souvent de manière brutal, appelant cela le rite de purification, afin de se rappeler de sa vrai condition.

La première fois qu'il s'est infligé ce rite, nous l'avons retrouvé baignant dans son sang, son corps étant couvert de coupure fais avec des bouts de verre et de métal tranchant.

L'infirmerie à révéler des cicatrises, preuve de nombreuses coupures, je ne serais pas dire si c'est dû à son œuvre ou à son ancien travail, mais j'espère vraiment la deuxième réponse.

Lors d'autre séance, quand je lui ai expliqué que cela est dangereux, il m'a surpris en révélant que cela n'était que la première étape, que son rite de purification se fait en cinq, tous plus brutales, dépassant mes limites du supportable en voyant la joie qu'il en a d'en parler.

J'ai essayé de demander la composition de ses étapes, mais à chaque fois, il est pris de crise, se frappant la tête contre les murs, le sol et tous autres matériels solides, s'agitant comme un beau diable dans un bénitier malgré les nombreux traitements et préparation faite avant la question.

À chacune de ses crises, je sus que je n'aurais jamais de réponse.

La difficulté de le maîtriser quand il est pris de crise m'empêche de vraiment pouvoir continuer avec les questions «sensible». Il n'empêche que je ne comprenne toujours pas ce langage qu'il hurle à chaque fois, ressemblant à du latin, ou du Celte, mais donc la prononciation est impossible.

§§§

Analyse du docteur Elberne. Docteur en psychiatrie dans l'asile d'Azkaban, 5 Juin 2020


	13. Operation Tyruse:Resserrement des liens

s/8570090/1/L-ascension-de-la-f%C3%A9e-noire

Bonjours a tous. Nouveau chapitre pour une nouvelle semaine. Chapitre en deux phrase mais qui finit l'acte lettre à la reine. Vous avez eut de la chance. Comme j'ai oublier de le poster la semaine dernière, à cause de ma préparation au voyage, vous l'avez eu jeudi.

Disclamer : J.K Rowling est la personne qui a créé l'univers originel, Lusaphira est l'auteur qui a créé l'univers de ma fanfiction. J'ai eus son autorisation pour publier en me basant à la sienne, mes chapitres passant par son jugement avant d'être publié pour respecter à 100% son univers. Ne m'appartiennent que le héros et sa famille.

Attention. Cette fanfiction est une Fan Fiction M. Pour ceux qui ne m'ont jamais lu, sachez que cela signer que tous peut arriver, ni plaçant aucune limite. Cela peut aller du viol au meurtre, de la prostitution a la perversion. Mes chapitres ne seront pas stable, vous remarquerez que celui-ci est long, mais cela ne signifie pas que le prochain le sera, je poserai un minimum de 3000mot mais j'écrirais chaque chapitre jusqu'à un point clé que j'ai prévu. Vous voilà prévenus, maintenant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre : Opération Tyruse : Resserrement des liens

On frappe à la porte plusieurs fois, Sonnyus va ouvrir les yeux, découvrant un environnement sombre et surtout serrer. Sa panique lui fait vite activer ses méninges pour se rappeler et réagir rapidement. Il se lève vite, n'arrivant pas à trouver sa baguette proche de lui. Il tape à tâtons autour de lui, mais ses membres lui font horriblement souffrir, hurlant une onomatopée de douleur en se penchant, restant immobile jusqu'aux prochains tocquement.

Il se redresse et ouvre la porte de son placard pour en sortir en tombant ventre à terre, serrant les dents tant le choc ranime ses blessures, toute guérie par un _Reparo_ _corpus_ , mais donc la douleur l'a empêché de ferme l'œil. Il regarde autour de lui et va ramper à terre jusqu'à sa baguette, se faisant souffrir, qui se trouve à plusieurs mètres à terre devant lui, lâcher par son inconscient avant d'aller se coucher. Il va désactiver le sortilège d'insonorité qui entoure cette chambre, se tourner sur le dos et demander qui est présent, gardant sa douleur au plus profond de lui, ce qu'il n'a pas oublié de faire.

-Sonnyus. C'est Balthazar. Les cours vont commencer et on ne t'a toujours pas vu. Tu vas bien ? Demande-t-il inquiète.

Hier on lui a fait des rapports sur son état d'hier, lui faisant penser que la mésaventure de jeudi a recommencé.

-Oui ! Je…J'arrive !  
-Tu n'as pas mangé. Tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose ?  
-Non. Je n'ai pas faim.

Balthazar n'a pas vraiment d'affinité avec Sonnyus, il lui a proposé son aide pour cause qu'il prend son rôle de préfet à cœur, profitant quand il peut aider quelqu'un. Sonnyus l'a bien compris et se promis de lui aussi en profiter, mais là ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

Il va rapidement aller vers ses vêtements préparer à l'avance avant d'aller manger, remerciant son initiative qui lui ont fait faire ses devoirs et préparer ses affaires avant que la folie le prenne, car il ne peut pas appeler son acte d'hier autrement.

À peine sa mémoire lui rappeler l'origine de ses blessures; ses _Diffindo_ sur les bras, ses écrasements de main, son corps qui chauffe à cause de la chaleur pendant qu'il est sous l'eau chaude qui va bouillir quand il lancera un _Lashlabask_ sous l'eau ; ce qui produit un jet d'eau bouillante ; faisant tout cela pendant que ses poumons se remplissaient d'eau ; qu'il sursaute et se secoue pour tenter d'oublier cette stupidité, mais va courir dans les toilettes pour vomir. Étrangement, il va finir par rire après son rapide rejet.

 _C'est parfait_. Ce fut sa seule pensée avant de s'habiller et courir pour arriver à l'heure à son cours de Vol.

Celui-ci se passa superbement bien, redevenant ce qu'il était habituellement, voir même plus, il est devenu plus inconscient et se fait souvent reprend par Mme Bibine qui va finir par lui demander de s'arrêter, car il risque de se blesser, retournant ainsi à sa place d'hier, mais il s'en fiche, il semble afficher un petit sourire sadique, respirant une joie terrifiante.

Nina va le regarder faire et va aussi sourire, ne voulant pas savoir ce qu'il a fait pour redevenir ce qu'il est, le principal étant qu'il est redevenu qui il était.

La matinée va se passer tranquillement, rien de spécial à part qu'il a repris ses vieilles habitudes, affichant une joie que rien n'arrête, faisant souvent peur à quelques lions, qui le voient sourire devant leurs moqueries, aux lieux de déprimer comme hier, sourire d'un regard sadique comme s'il allait vous manger vivant.

Quand les Gryffondor laissent place aux Poufsouffle pour le reste de la journée, Sonnyus attaque immédiatement en demandant à Rayan s'il l'a. Il va hocher la tête, décidant d'en parler quand les oreilles indiscrètes seront loin, durant leur pause déjeuner.

Jeudi. 10H-12H.

Dans deux jours, il devait s'assurer d'avoir tout et bien s'organiser.

Durant la journée, Rayan apprécie le retour de Sonnyus, qui affiche souvent un sourire qui lui fit froid dans le dos, mais qui le rassure, car au moins il est mieux qu'hier, ce qui fut la même réaction que Wolc Red, professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, ainsi qu'Hermione qui l'ont eu hier et le préfère ainsi, même si eux le surveillent un peu plus, légèrement paniqués qu'il fasse quelque chose de dingue.

La journée se termine, c'est l'heure pour lui de commencer à tous préparer. D'abord, il devait aller voir son directeur.

-Bonsoir monsieur. Il a une voix calme et respectueuse.  
-Bonsoir. Que veux-tu ? Demande-t-il pressement.

Il est direct, ce qui plait bien à Sonnyus, qui se trouve sur le palier de son bureau, regarder par quelque serpent dans la salle commune.

-J'aimerais savoir si je pouvais utiliser la salle de potion, ou une salle pour faire une potion.-Tu veux faire une potion ? Demande-t-il suspicieux.

Il l'analyse rapidement en découvrant ce qu'on lui a annoncé, le retour du dernier serpent. Sonnyus va vite réagir, contrôlant cette discussion.

-Oui avec mes outils et mes ingrédients, venant de mon jardin personnel.

Blaise va l'observer quelque instant, semblant réfléchir rapidement et demander ce que sera cette potion.

-Un antipoison contre le venin de créature de la branche des _Mĕtus_.

Sonnyus reste calme, mais ne cachant pas son excitation, ce qui prouve qu'il a vraiment envie de faire cette potion. Les créatures _Mĕtus_ sont des créatures aux venins si puissants qu'ils paralysent la victime par la peur.

Blaise va accepter, les élèves ayant le droit d'utiliser les salles pour faire des potions s'ils en font la demande, même si c'est souvent les troisièmes années qui en font la demande, mais cela lui fit plaisir. Par contre, il va lui donner qu'une heure pour cette potion, ce qui est largement suffisant, ordonnant à ce que toutes les potions faites lui soient remis pour qu'il les analyses et s'assure qu'il n'y ait pas de problème.

Il l'en remercie et disparaît rapidement. Quand la porte se ferme, il va se dépêcher d'aller frappe à une autre porte, surprenant tout le monde.

-Sonnyus ?!

Les Serpentard ont bien appris qu'il préférait ce nom et qu'il fallait l'appeler ainsi si on ne voulait pas qu'il leur cause d'ennui.

-Salut préfet. J'ai besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un.-Et bien si je peux t'aider, sourit-il en sentant une occasion de bien se faire voir.-Merci, mais j'ai besoin d'un troisième année.

Il est un peu déçu, mais décide de ne pas se laisser démoraliser, cela commencera doucement, mais surement.

-Bien. Je t'écoute.

Il le fit rentrer et demande à tous ceux présent de sortir pour qu'ils parlent tranquillement. Tous obéissent et la porte fermée, le préfet lance un _Assurdiato_ pour montrer sa bonne foi, ce que Sonnyus apprécie, mais rajoute un _Invībīlībus_ , sortilège qui annule toute table d'écoute et vidéo.

-Je pourrais le prendre mal. Lui fit-il remarquer son manque de confiance.  
-Pas autant que ce que je te ferais subir si je découvrais que tu m'avais enregistré. On peut parler ou je vais voir ailleurs ?

Le préfet lève les yeux aux plafonds et lui dit qu'il l'écoute.

-J'ai besoin d'un ou une élève de troisième qui soit capable de répandre une nouvelle dans le château le plus rapidement pour que tout le monde soit aux courants en moins d'une heure.  
-Salambra Noutes. Sa voix est directe, il ne doute pas que ce soit la personne qui lui faut. Mais je te préviens, elle ne donne que les nouvelles dont la source est sûre.

Sonnyus hoche la tête, découvrant qu'elle voudrait être journalier et donc qu'elle répandait toutes les nouvelles gratuitement, même les plus honteuses. Sonnyus est sur le moment content d'avoir cette personne sous la main, mais sait que ce type de personne peut être dangereuse pour lui s'il ne s'en occupe pas.

Il sort, le remerciant pour l'information. Balthazar lui répond que cela fut un plaisir de l'aider, lui montrant rapidement qui est Salambra Noutes.

Elle est assez grande, une poitrine moyenne qui pousse encore, les cheveux châtains-roux en boucle, typée européenne, yeux marrons clairs.

Sonnyus retourne dans sa chambre, contente que pour le moment tout se passent bien. Il pourra ainsi utiliser la salle de potion et son projet commence à prendre forme.

Le reste de la soirée sera consacrée à ranger et nettoyer son bazar d'hier, manger, faire ses devoirs et préparer ses affaires pour demain qui sera une journée ordinaire.

Elle eut son lot d'ennui en commençant avec Histoire, mais servi à finaliser son projet, étant le dernier jour pour tous préparer, mais lui a aussi permis de se vider la tête avec Vol pour mieux la remplir de savoir avec métamorphose. Les deux premières heures avec les Poufsouffle d'Histoire et Vol ne fut pas vraiment différent de ses habitudes et les deux suivants ; Métamorphose avec les Aigles ont permis à Kimi de voir que Sonnyus est en effet de retour, comme lui a dit Nina aux détours d'une conversation et revenant dans la bouche de quelques lions.

L'heure de manger fut différente des autres fois par le fait qu'on le suive une fois qu'il sort de la salle commune, encore une fois le premier.

Il garde son calme, se dirigeant dans un couloir et disparaitre de la vue de son poursuiveur qui ne le voit pas et fonce dans la pénombre. C'est un couloir rempli d'arche et porte. Il soupire en déclarant l'avoir perdu, un sortilège ayant sans doute ouvert une porte.

Il n'a pas le temps de comprendre qu'il se prend un coup d' _Everte_ _Statum_ , l'assommant. Sonnyus se diriger vers la silhouette pour constater que c'est Rayan. Il soupire et le réveille en le secouant du pied, ce qui marche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à me suivre comme ça ? Tu as de la chance que j'ai été de bonne humeur.

Il l'aide à se relever.

-Ouais. Je promets de gratter un ticket ce soir. Répond-il en se frottant l'arrière du crâne d'une voix pleine de reproche.

Sonnyus le regarde, attendant la réponse.

-Je veux m'assurer de quelque chose.

Il le regarde froidement, attendant la suite.

-Pour la demande d'hier. C'est…  
-T'occupes. Le coupe-t-il sévèrement.

Rayan n'a pas le temps de comprendre que l'explication suit.

-Tu m'as aidé, mais ne pense pas que je vais te laisser te mêler de mes affaires. Sa voix froide rappelle bien qu'il ne faut pas le caresser dans le mauvais sens du poil.

Rayan hoche la tête, Sonnyus remarquera une silhouette derrière eux, c'est Kimi, les ayant aussi suivi.

 _Elle est si discrète que je ne l'ai pas remarqué comparer à_ _Rayan_ , analyse-t-il.

Cela fut la première qualité qu'il lui trouve, mais ne l'en félicitant pas, son regard sur elle ne changera pas pour si peu.

L'heure du déjeuner passe, Sonnyus reste avec les deux, comme hier avec Rayan, car il n'a aucune envie d'aller dans sa salle commune pour le moment, décidant qu'un peu de distance avec sa chambre, après ce qu'il s'est passée, ne lui ferait pas de mal. Cette initiative surprend les deux, mais leur firent surtout plaisir.

L'après-midi commence avec les Serdaigle et Kimi, qui s'occupe de leur plante, Sonnyus ayant découvert l'intérêt de cette matière, même s'il n'y passerait pas des heures dessus. Kimi a du mal de son côté, les plantes animées ne sont pas vraiment sa tasse de café.

Après ses deux heures, Sonnyus part pour potion avec les Lions, Nina le saluant comme à son habitude. Sonnyus lui lance un regard, si hier, il n'a pas eu le temps, plus occupé par son état de folie, il se rattrape maintenant.

-Bien joué pour lundi. Grace à toi, j'ai pu me réveiller, même si l'œuvre ne t'est pas exclusive.

Elle ne répond rien, mais ne fait plus aucun mouvement, toucher par ce qui semble être un remerciement, mais qui a la voix de reproche et sous-entend qu'il ne la loupera pas.

Durant cette heure, il a été décidé de faire des antipoison, Sonnyus relevant le léger regard que Blaise lui fait. La recette est notée au tableau, ce sera un antidote contre les démangeaisons dues aux morsures d'insecte magique.

 _Potion de base_ , se dit Sonnyus

Comme d'habitude Blaise passe dans les rangs pour «corriger» les erreurs et Sonnyus s'occupe de la potion avec Nina qui l'assiste et apprend plus que les autres Gryffondor, comme des techniques de création.

La potion se termine en dix minutes. Blaise l'analyse et demande qui devait la tester. Nina réagit surpris, comme tous les Gryffondor. Le professeur va vite s'expliquer.

-Vous n'êtes plus aux débuts de l'année, chaque potion, si elle a un effet non-néfaste, est testé par l'un d'entre vous. Évidemment, je suis derrière vous et vous aide en cas de problème.

Tous tremblent en imaginant comment il va les aider.

Nina soupire et décide de se porter volontaire, n'ayant pas vraiment le choix vu qu'elle a le rôle d'assistante dans leur groupe, faisant confiance à Sonnyus pour réussir leur potion. Blaise amène une petite araignée, non-mortelle, mais dont la morsure gratte pendant une heure. Elle pose sa main à plat sur le bureau et attend que l'araignée soit posée sur sa main. L'insecte ne va pas tarder à mordre sa main, la faisant pincer sa lèvre pour résister à l'envie de l'écraser, retournant dans le bocal de Blaise. Quand l'araignée est enlevée, les Gryffondor sont tout tournés vers eux pour voir si la potion va faire effet. Sonnyus explique qu'il faut mettre trois gouttes sur l'emplacement de la morsure, devant être légèrement chaud pour qu'elle fasse bien effet, mais pas obligatoire. Nina va serrer encore les dents le temps que la température du liquide sur sa main baisse.

La potion, en séchant, lui fit une légère couche transparente comme de la cire, calmant son irritation, ne voulant plus se gratter.

Blaise, voyant le résultat, donne les 50 points aux deux maisons.

Les autres continuent leurs potions pendant qu'ils rangent leurs affaires et partage les six fioles pour y mettre leur nom, leur revenant après qu'ils ont été analysés par le professeur. Quand la table et le matériel sont propres, Sonnyus et Nina vont parler doucement pour s'occuper. Nina va tenter de savoir ce qu'il a fait pour revenir, mais il lui répond que certaines choses doivent être tais avec un sourire. Nina fit un commentaire sur le cours en disant qu'il est légèrement différent a d'habitude par le fait que Blaise avait annoncé qu'il allait encore étudier un ingrédient.

-C'est parce qu'il a voulu savoir si je savais faire des antidotes. Dit-il calmement, ne se vantant pas.-De…-Je vais rester après le cours, voulant faire une potion en autodidacte et il a voulu voir si j'étais capable de faire des antidotes.

Leur voix est faible, ne voulant pas déranger leur cours, mais de toute manière la salle est animée par les discussions entre les Lions pour leurs potions et les plaintes de Blaise qui rattrape les incompétent, comme ce Weasley, identifier par sa rousseur, qui est incapable de bien faire un mouvement bien. Sonnyus en rigolera quelque seconde, Nina le regarde en biait en lui disant qu'il fait du mieux qu'il peut, ayant comme une certaine affection pour lui.

Elle le présente comme Hugo Weasley, mais n'en sais pas plus sur lui ce qui n'est pas le cas de Sonnyus.

Hugo Weasley. Fils de Ron Weasley et de Lavande Brown, Neveu de Ginevra Molly Potter-Black Weasley et donc d'Harmonie Morgane Potter-Black, mais surtout, il ne faut jamais lui dire qu'elle a un lien avec Ron Weasley. Il est né le 31 aout 2006, plus vieux que Sonnyus, mais de toute manière tout le monde de son année est plus vieux que lui, à l'hôpital comme tous les Weasley.

Si Harmonie n'accorde pas d'important à sa famille, sa femme étant et ayant son seul amour, encore heureux ayant de cousin tout le monde sorcier, la seconde reine n'a pas coupé complètement les ponts avec sa famille, même si elle et sa mère sont tellement en froid que cela s'apparente à un congélateur. Ainsi, parce que Ginny reste sa souveraine, il a dû apprendre son arbre généalogique et même dû venir avec elle à une réunion familiale, mais revenons à nos moutons.

Le cours s'est fini et tous les Lions commencent à partir, Nina décidant de rester pour l'aider dans sa potion.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. La rembarre-t-il.  
-Oui, mais moi si. J'apprendrais plus avec toi, ce sera un peu comme mon heure de soutien.

Blaise n'y voyant pas de problème, Sonnyus lève les yeux aux plafonds et se retrouve avec Nina dans la salle, Blaise revenant quand il sera l'heure. Nina demande sur quoi sera la potion, Sonnyus réfléchit et décide de profiter de sa présence. Il lui dit la même chose qu'à son directeur, un antidote contre le venin des créatures _Mĕtus_. Utilisant ses cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, elle comprit son attention, mais prouve aussi qu'elle n'est pas débile.

-Et c'est quoi ton vrai but ? Demande-t-elle en installant son matériel.  
-Contente-toi de faire la potion si tu veux apprendre et ne pas poser de question.

Nina sourit et accepte, faisant la potion comme il lui dit de faire, avec les ingrédients qu'il sort de son sac et qui viennent de son jardin, pendant que lui fait son vrai projet dans son propre chaudron. Trente minutes plus tard, Nina lui annonce avoir fini, Sonnyus sourit et sort de son sac le dernier ingrédient, une fiole remplie de petites graines noires

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demande-t-elle complètement intéresser par ses granulé.  
-Des graines de fleur de détraqueur.  
-Quoi ? Demande-t-elle, étonnée.

Elle ne connaît pas cette plante, Sonnyus la connaissant grâce à Rayan qui lui en a touché deux mots durant leur cour de Botanique ensemble.

-Pour créer un antidote, on a besoin du poison visé. Comme je n'ai pas de bête _Mĕtus_ sous la main, on va utiliser le jus de ses graines.  
-Et cela va marcher ?

Elle veut en apprend le plus sur ses graines.

-Une graine suffit pour terrifier un sorcier de corpulence normal pendant une heure.

Il cache la provenance de sa source, mais Nina n'est pas complètement stupide et devine assez vite, ne disant rien.

Il en verse trois sur le bureau, cela ressemble à des granulés. Nina demande si on peut les toucher sans crainte, il confirme, mais lui intime de ne surtout pas le faire si on a une coupure. Elle verse les trois, après avoir palpé leur consistante aussi mou que du marshmallow, mélangeant pendant le reste du temps, la potion passant de la transparence aux noir sombre.

Elle regarde Sonnyus pour savoir si c'est bon et le vois verser tous la fiole, contenant une cinquantaine. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'il prépare, mais une chose est sûre, sa cible va prendre chère. Comme Rayan, elle n'a pas à chercher loin avant de comprendre.

-C'est contre ceux de…  
-Silence. Fait attention aux mots que tu choisis. Lui ordonne Sonnyus.

Il déteste le fait que Nina et Rayan en savent beaucoup sur son projet. Pour Nina, cela ne sera pas un problème, mais il ne fait pas confiance à Rayan. Il la regarde dans les yeux, intimant de se taire, ce qu'elle fait, finalisant leur potion chacun pour mettre tout ça dans des fioles, faisant un total de dix.

Blaise arrive et leur demande de lui donner les fioles. Nina lui donner sept fioles, ce qui est normalement le nombre possible avec la capacité d'un chaudron, prouvant par le fait qu'un seul ait été utilisé et rien qui l'entourent lui fit penser le contraire, tous étant nettoyé et ce qui pourrait être des restes détruit.

Ils partirent de la salle, remercient Blaise pour leur avoir permis de faire la potion. Ils rentrent chacun dans leurs maisons après s'est mis à rire ensemble, leur rappelant leur premier jour ensemble.

Nina va se sentir bien, se détendant un bon coup d'avoir transgressé les règles avec Sonnyus, même si elle a légère peur de l'effet de ses fioles. Enfin cela ne la regarde pas et si c'est vraiment les responsables de sa mésaventure sa cible, ils l'ont bien cherchés. Sonnyus fut dans le même état quoique lui a un dernier problème, comment utiliser ses potions sur ses cibles ?

Il va chercher la réponse toute la nuit, mais tous ses plans se font recaler par son sens du réalisme.

Le lendemain, il fit ce qu'il a prévu en glissant un mot dans la chambre de Salambra Noutes et partir comme une journée normale, cherchant vite une solution et ce sera avec surpris qu'elle se présente à lui en la personne de Rayan. Sonnyus n'a pas le temps de comprendre qu'il l'attaque avec sérieux.

Il lui tend la main et ordonne.

-Donne.

Il lui demande de quoi il parle.

-Je veux participer. Je suis proche des cibles, je suis ta meilleure chance.

Sonnyus le regard, montrant à travers son comportement son manque de confiance. Rayan ne se démoralise pas et lui demande sa confiance.

-Et bien sûr, tu ne vas pas me trahir parce que…

Il laisse un silence pour le laisser finir.

-Parce que toi et moi, on est ami.-On n'est pas…-Dans ce cas, on est complice si tu le désires. C'est moi qui t'ai donné le meilleur moment pour agir, je suis devenue ton complice, quoi que tu tentes.-Pas suffisant.-Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dit moi que j'ai une autre envie que celle de t'aider.-Tes yeux montrent une détermination, mais pas une sécurité pour l'avenir. Dis-moi quelque chose sur toi qui me ferais te donner confiance.

Rayan s'arrête surpris, ne s'y attendant pas. Il va réfléchir rapidement, regardé autour de lui, décidant de lui expliquer son projet personnel, Sonnyus ayant été choisi au moment même où il l'a rencontré. Il se penche dans son oreille pour lui donner ce qu'il demande.

-J'ai pour projet de tuer quelqu'un, une fois mes études finis. De le faire souffrir mille tortures et si je me suis rapproché de toi, c'est parce que j'espère que tu pourras m'aider.

Sonnyus est assez surpris, mais retourne à un état neutre en l'analysant quand il se tient droit devant lui, voyant maintenant dans ses yeux cette envie de tuer. Il lui donne les potions pour le voir disparaître en courant dans les couloirs, les cibles partant dans quelque minute de sa maison.

Quand Rayan revient avec un sourire de victoire, Sonnyus lui demande un rapport qu'il lui fait avec joie. Sonnyus hoche la tête, regard autour de lui et sort sa baguette. Rayan n'a pas le temps de sortir la sienne qu'il est désarmé.

-Espèce de traite. Je pensais que…-Je préfère être sûr, mais dit-toi que cela sera avec plaisir que je t'aiderais durant mon temps libre.

Fou de rage, Rayan se jette sur Sonnyus, mais celui-ci lance le sortilège avant de se faire toucher.

La journée se passe à son rythme, Sonnyus reste le même, intéresser par le potentiel du cours de Métamorphose, endormis en cours d'Histoire, premier à la réussite des exercices dans ceux d'Enchantement et en avance dans Défense contre les forces du mal.

Son histoire, d'il y a huit jours, est du passé et plus personne n'y penser, surtout que maintenant, c'est une autre histoire qui est aux oreilles de tout Poudlard.

En cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, trois Poufsouffle ont fait une crise de panique et ont tirés dans tous les sens à coup de sortilège d'attaque comme des _Bombarda_ , _Flipendo_ et tout autre sortilège d'attaque sur des créatures de leur imagination avant de s'en prendre aux élèves, croyant qu'ils allaient les attaquer.

Autant cela aurait été possible pour les Serpentard, mais ils s'en sont aussi pris à leur amie et camarade de maison. Le professeur a eu beaucoup de mal à les calmer sans recourir à la violence, mais finalement se sera, étonnamment, les Serpents et les Blaireaux qui interviendront en s'unissant contre eux sans les blessés.

Après les avoir attachées à coup d' _Incarcerem_ , Wolc Red leur a lancé un sortilège Bloclang pour les empêcher d'avaler leur langue.

Rapidement, le directeur a été appelé alors qu'on les amenait à l'infirmerie pour savoir ce qu'il leur arrivait, le voyage a été des plus mouvementés, les deux maisons suivent pour les surveiller, mais aussi curieux.

Cela fut assez surprenant à voir, les deux maisons s'unissant dans un moment pénible. Certes, on n'est pas aux niveaux d'un Gryffondor et Serpentard, mais cela reste assez difficile à voir.

Les élèves ont été calmés après qu'on leur ait administré un somnifère qui endormirait un troll.

Quand le directeur fut venu, il les analysa et demandant à ce qu'on lui explique. Tous répondant en même temps, il les calme de son air froid et chacun y allait à sa manière ;

L'infirmière commença de manière assez scientifique, donnant des informations biologiques.  
Le Professeur explique tout de manière assez militaire, montrant bien qu'il ait d'abord commencé de manière pédagogique.  
Puis ce fut aux tours des élèves, annonçant que c'est eux qui ont réagi pour les arrêter, voyant le danger qu'il représente avant que le professeur ait le temps de réagir.

Le directeur prit une inspiration, montrant qu'il n'en est pas content, mais comprend le geste et le principal est que personne n'ait été blessé, raison pour laquelle les points ne fut pas touché.

Le cours avait repris, passant plus sur l'analyse de ce qu'il s'est passée et la manière dont ils ont réagi. Autant en profiter de cet accident pour voir leur manière de travailler ensemble. Après ce cours, les Poufsouffle ont décidé d'aller voir Salambra pour s'assurer qu'elle n'allait pas changer les faits. C'est ainsi que les deux maisons se sont encore unies pour la vérité, afin d'aucuns n'insulte pas l'autre maison dans le fait de raconter ce qu'il s'est passé. Cela fut autant intéressant pour les Poufsouffle, car c'est leur maison qui est concernée, que pour les Serpentard qui vont y gagner en renommé.

Les troisièmes années occupent ainsi l'attention de tout Poudlard, mais encore plus dans leur salle commune.

Dans la maison des Serpentard, tous les Serpents font la fête et félicitent les troisièmes, dont beaucoup se vantent. Sonnyus n'a pas écouté, pour lui l'important est que le plan ait marché et qu'on ne l'accuse pas.

#Tous en ont profités, tant mieux cela dissimule la vraie question, détruisant toute tentative d'envisager un coup monté et m'a permis de m'en sortir sans problème. D'ailleurs, une fois guérie, les trois élevés ont été renvoyés jusqu'à la prochaine rentrée de vacances. L'analyse, ne révélant rien de dangereux, conclue que leurs nerfs ont lâché et qu'ils ont besoin de repos.

Par sécurité, pour éviter les fuites, j'ai dû rendre amnésique mon principal partenaire, même si je pouvais lui faire confiance, on n'est pas tout immunisé contre le Véritasérum.

Les jours ont suivi et rien ne fut différent, à part que j'ai compris quelque chose par rapport à mon Fourchelangue, mais je préfère vous montrez.#

Un crépitement dans la cheminée se fait entendre. Sonnyus s'arrête immédiatement de lire son livre et va voir son feu. Le crépitement est plus fort, donnant l'impression qu'on creuse dans le mur. Sonnyus reste assit devant la cheminée, regardant l'objet doré commencer à se fissurer.

Il se saisit d'une pince en métal et met l'œuf sur le sol en pierre pour éviter de provoquer un incendie, amenant quelque braise en plus pour pouvoir maintenir un semblant de chaleur. Depuis plus d'un mois, depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, il a attendu cet instant, l'instant où l'œuf qu'il a gagné dans ce bar éclorait pour donner naissance à cette magnifique créature.

L'œuf éclot pour laisser sortir une petite bouille réptilienne, recouverte d'une substance gluante jaunie, secouant le crâne pour enlever celle sur sa tête. Sonnyus l'aide en passant ses doigts sur ses yeux, ayant l'impression de toucher de la colle liquide. La créature se libère, difficilement, mais obligatoirement seul, Sonnyus n'a pas le droit d'intervenir, déjà le coup du doigt était de trop, dégageant ses membres supérieurs dans un mouvement d'ailes.

Sonnyus sut, en le voyant ainsi devant lui, que cela était loin d'être un serpent. La présence de membre le confirme, mais surtout d'aile sous les dis membre. C'est un dragon.

Selon ses recherches dans le train, l'œuf présentait des caractérises de reptile, se rapprochant plus du dragon que de celui du serpent, mais cela n'était pas sûr, beaucoup de choses ne correspondait pas et d'autre n'était pas affichée. Pourtant, le voici, le dragon sort de l'œuf, se présentant à lui et au premier regard, Sonnyus sut qu'il avait bien fait attendre.

Le dragon s'approche, perdant l'équilibre, mais avançant vers les mains jointes de Sonnyus. Il était petit, à peine plus gros que les mains jointes du sorcier, mais il avait lu que cela grandissais vite.

-Bonjour petite créature.

La dite créature regard Sonnyus avec un air étonné, surpris même. Sonnyus lui sourit, affichant un réel amour pour sa créature.

Décidant qu'il était temps qu'il prenne son premier bain, afin de le débarrasser de cette matière visqueuse, il le porta vers la salle de bains pour le mettre dans le lavabo. La créature le regarde surpris, s'asseyant sur l'ivoire. Sonnyus allume l'eau, surprenant le reptile qui voulut courir et s'enfuir comme un chat, mais n'arrive pas à se porter sur ses pattes, Sonnyus lui demandant de se calmer sinon il risquait de se blesser. La créature l'écoute, étonnamment et reste en place en le regardant dans les yeux qui le dominent.

Il va le laver tranquillement, vérifiant plusieurs fois la température. Une fois propre, il l'installe sur son bureau, le regard dans tous les sens.

Il sort ses livres empruntés dans la bibliothèque et qu'il lissait durant son temps libre, pour regarder les différences caractéristiques entre un mâle et une femelle, mais cela n'est pas encore possible de vérifier pour le dragon.

-Une femelle est généralement plus épaisse d'un mâle, mais celui-ci peut être plus grand.

Il se mit à réfléchir quelque instant, envisageant toutes les possibilités dans un silence de mort.

-Hum le problème est que je ne sais même pas quel dragon tu es.

Cela fut un vrai problème, même durant le mois, il n'avait pas trouvé de réponse et cela l'énerve autant que le fascine, comme le cours de Runes, il se trouve devant une énigme qu'il a hâte de résoudre.

Pendant ses recherches, le dragon avance tranquillement vers la main de Sonnyus et le lèche avec sa langue, ce qui surprit Sonnyus, sentant comme un picotement. Il relève la main surprise, mais la replace sur lui qui le regarde.

-Peu importe. Garçon ou fille, t'es mon dragon et on verra pour la suite. Pour le nom, je pense que Ryu fera l'affaire.

«Ryu» signifie «dragon» en japonais, ce n'est pas très recherché, mais "cela a la classe" d'après Sonnyus. Ryu ne comprend pas sur le moment, mais à force d'être appelé par ce nom, ça viendra tout seul. Pour le moment, Ryu ressemble à un lézard brun dont la lumière des flammes se reflètent sur lui, lui donnant un air caméléon qui se font dans le paysage, mais qui lui va très bien. Son corps est plus semblable à celui d'un serpent même s'il possède quatre membres.

Le lendemain, Sonnyus fut bien embêter, ne savant pas comment faire pour gérer Ryu alors qu'il doit aller en cours, n'y pensant que maintenant, la solution s'est trouvée d'elle-même en décidant de l'amener avec lui, sous son vêtement, ce qui fut assez difficile à cacher, d'où la raison pour laquelle il lui demanda de ne pas bouger et rester sur son épaule, celle-ci étant assez large pour qu'il puisse s'allonger sans problème.

La journée se passa tranquillement, personne ne remarque rien, la créature cachée sous la cape. Durant le repas, Sonnyus en profite pour prendre plusieurs types d'aliment, surprenant tout le monde qui est habitué à le voir manger peu, mais ne s'attardant pas sur ce détail. Il fait semblant de les manger, mais en vérité, il les donnes à Ryu, sur son épaule dont la tête sort aux niveaux de son coup qui les mange sans problème.

Il a une préférence pour la viande, mais mange aussi des légumes verts. Sonnyus a même été jusqu'à essayer les bonbons, ce qui lui plaît grandement.

Nina l'a regardé faire, comprenant qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il cache et décidant de découvrir ce que c'est. Durant trois jours, elle ne l'a pas lâché, lui posant différente question jusqu'à ce que Sonnyus part rapidement, comme s'il avait envie de vomir, mais s'agitant.

Elle le suit jusqu'aux toilettes, endroit le plus sûr pour lui, le lieu est dessert, il ferme la porte à clé, s'assurant que personne ne se trouvait dans le lieu pour se déshabiller et faire sortir Ryu qui bougeait sur tout son corps, le visitant de ses pattes, mais surtout par ses griffes et si la douleur l'a surpris, mais vite habituable, les chatouilles que provoque sa queue et sa langue sont plus difficiles à cacher. Ryu regarde encore Sonnyus dans les yeux.

La porte s'ouvrir d'un coup sur Nina qui est surpris par son manque de vêtement, mais referme vie la porte en le voyant tenir quelque chose, elle n'a pas à chercher bien loin.

-Il a enfin éclot. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Elle se jette littéralement sur lui pour regarder la créature qui recule, terrifiée, ne savant pas encore se défense, Sonnyus soupir et décide de le présenter à Nina qui regrette pour le nom, ayant eu envie d'avoir son mot à dire.

Les minutes vont passer et devant la fascination de Nina, Ryu s'est réfugié sur l'épaule de Sonnyus, qui s'est rhabillé.

-Désolé, il semble plus m'aimer que toi.-Normal. T'es la représentation de sa mère, son protecteur.

Sonnyus hoche la tête et décide d'arranger cela, après tout Nina a aussi sa part dans la garde de Ryu, ils s'étaient mis d'accord aux moments où il leur est arrivé dans les bras.

-Ryu, voici Nina. Elle est une amie et c'est aussi une protectrice.

Ryu passe de lui à Nina qui hoche la tête pour le voir soudain se jeter sur elle et remonter à son visage pour le lécher de sa langue piquante. Elle en sourit et le remercie puis soudain tout deux furent surpris.

-Maman

Nina recule la tête en le tenant dans ses mains, Sonnyus hallucinant.

-J'ai bien entendu ?-Tu as compris ? Demande Sonnyus encore plus surpris.

Elle hoche la tête, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi. Nina regarde le reptile, qui remue la queue, lui demanda à ce qu'il répète, mais il reste silencieux. Ils vont passer tout le reste de l'heure à tenter de le faire recommencer, les toilettes étant restés déserté par la porte fermée.

Le reste de l'après-midi, Nina décida de le prendre avec elle, Ryu n'ayant pas l'air d'être contre, Sonnyus non plus, mais prévenant qu'il bouge beaucoup ce qu'elle comprend parfaitement.

Nina resta donc une heure en métamorphose avec les Poufsouffle, Rayan restant avec sa maison pendant qu'elle est entourée de lion, les deux maisons se mélangeant souvent, mais ne restant jamais loin l'un de l'autre. Ryu resta tranquille sur sa poitrine, dissimulé par ses vêtements et la petite bosse qu'il provoquait passait pour un peu de poitrine, mais illusoire pour son sexe, contrairement à Sonnyus qui ne pouvait le mettre dans cette position.

À la fin de l'heure de potion avec les Serpents, ils décidèrent que Ryu aille avec Sonnyus, celui-ci ayant une chambre privée contrairement à Nina qui la partage avec trois filles.

Durant la soirée, Sonnyus fit ses devoirs et lit quelque livre pour tenter d'en apprend le plus quand il entendit.

-Papa.

Surpris, il regarde Ryu et lui demanda de répéter, ce qu'il fit.

-Tu peux parler ?  
-Papa… Maman… Poitrine… Mamelle…

Sonnyus reste droit, écarquillant les yeux devant son regard intéressé puis cela le percuta comme le nez aux milieux de la figure. Il agit comme les serpents.

-Ryu. Tu me comprends ?  
-Papa… Maman… Poitrine… Mamelle…

Sonnyus hoche la tête et décide de faire les choses autrement en tentant de lui donner des ordres qu'un bébé peut faire, comme marcher vers lui ou faire quelque tour autour d'un point, qu'il exécute. Le résultat le fit tomber des nues, comprenant qu'il parlait Fourchelangue sans s'en rendre compte.

 _Mais les_ _Fourchelangue_ _ne peuvent parler qu'avec les serpents pas les dragons._ Se rappelle-t-il.

Il réfléchit et en vient à la conclusion.

 _Peut-être que c'est pour cette raison que me reproche mon accent. Je ne parlerais pas vraiment Fourchelangue_.

C'est stupide, mais pour le moment, c'est la seule explication qu'il a et va s'en contenter pour profiter de cette explication. Son euphorie dure plusieurs minutes, jouant avec Ryu comme s'il découvrait un nouveau jouet et amusant son animal, la preuve en est sa queue qui bouge dans tous les sens.

Soudain, une question lui vient en tête.

 _Comment_ _Nina_ _a-t-elle pu le comprend s'il parlait ce langage ?_

Il cherche dans sa mémoire, mais ne remarque rien qui prouverait qu'elle est Fourchelangue. Pourtant, cela est la seule explication, Nina est une Fourchelangue. Enfin si on peut appeler cela du Fourchelangue.

Quoi qu'il en soit la vérité est là, Sonnyus et Nina peuvent comprendre le langage de cet animal mythique et tous deux doivent maintenant vivre avec lui, le cachant à tous.

Le lendemain, il dut attendre le repas pour que Nina vienne aussi le voir, n'ayant pas cours avec les Lions avant la dernière heure. Tous deux réunis, ils vont se balader dans les couloirs et parler ensemble, cela tournant d'abord sur Ryu et le fait qu'ils vont devoir trouver un endroit où pouvoir le voir sans crainte d'être vue. Sonnyus décide de la prendre à part et vérifier sa théorie en lui parlant en Fourchelangue.

-Sal ra tyune outchines duy ? [(comprend-tu ce langage que je parle ?) La traduction est très terre-à-terre, j'en conviens, mais il n'y a pas plus simple.]

Nina le regard en écarquillant les yeux durant une trentaine de secondes avant de hocher la tête.

# _Je termine cette lettre ainsi, espérant que vous aurez eu la patience de tout lire. Les quelques_ _lignes suivants_ _sont plus pour la reine_ _Ginny._

 _Ma reine. Tous vont bien, mes cours se passent bien et vos neveux se portent à merveille. Je ne leur fais pas de misère et ne cherche pas le conflit avec eux. Par contre, je ne vais pas vers eux._

 _Je ne serais pas_ _comment réagir avec eux, j'obéis à la reine Harmonie et vous. Ma fonction première est de vous servir vous deux, mais si vous voulez que je garde sur eux un œil plus poussé, tenez-moi aux courants d'une quelconque manière._

Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit et j'espère mériter votre pardon un jour.

Sonnyus.#

Le papier est replié sous ses yeux fermés.

-Tu as fini ?

Elle lui passe la lettre, annonçant qu'il lui a écrit quelques mots vers la fin pour elle, concernant sa famille. Ginny en fut contente et se dépêche de lire la fin, pas vraiment intéressée par ses frasques dont elle imagine aisément l'existence. Pendant qu'elle lit, Harmonie prit un autre rapport et le lit aussi, nullement toucher par celui du chien, elle n'a même pas froncé un sourcil.

-Tu vas lui répondre ?-Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

La question est pose comme une évidence, oui pourquoi le ferait-elle ? Comme écrit dans la lettre, c'est déjà un mirage qu'elle l'ait lu aux lieux de la brûler, ce qui était à la limite d'arriver.

§§§  
L'opération Tyruse fut ma toute première opération dans Poudlard. Elle s'est révélée assez difficile, car ce fut ma première fois avec des graines de fleur de Détraqueur.

Comme je n'avais jamais vu ses effets, j'ai été obligé de les tester sur un cobaye vivant, moi. Cela fut compliqué, j'ai passé les premiers jours à vomir jusqu'à avoir toutes les infos dont j'avais besoin, mais toutes ses informations sont inutiles si je n'ai pas de test sur mon entourage. Ainsi, j'ai passé un jour sous leur effet et cela a marché mieux que je le pensais.

Sans les professeurs, mais surtout sans Nina, Rayan et Kimi cela aurait été impossible. Kimi m'ayant même prouvé que j'en avais pris plus que je le pensais, m'obligeant à me purger, mais me prouvant que je devais mettre la dose.

Cette expérience m'a aussi permis de faire une découverte. En voulant métamorphoser un verre d'eau en rhum, j'ai eu des problèmes pour utiliser la magie. La panique empêche la concentration et donc la réussir de sortilège compliquer.

Les cibles ne furent pas compliqué à trouver. Je les reconnu par leur blason et j'avais passé toute la journée du lendemain de mon agression à les rechercher avec Rayan qui m'a renseigné sur eux sans comprendre sur le moment.

Mais si cette opération m'a permis de me venger. Elle m'a aussi permis d'en apprendre plus sur Rayan et son secret, le considérant ainsi au même titre que Nina. Espérons que cela n'arrive jamais avec cette Kimi.

Journal de Sonnyus, daté du 22 Septembre 2017. Trouver dans ses affaires pendant une de ses missions le 8 janvier 2025.


	14. Les liens forgés par le sang

s/8570090/1/L-ascension-de-la-f%C3%A9e-noire

Bonjours a tous. Nouveau chapitre pour une nouvelle semaine. Je m'y suis repris a trois fois pour que ce chapitre puisse me plaire. Si vous le trouver long, dis vous que la faim vous réserve une grand surpris.

Disclamer : J.K Rowling est la personne qui a créé l'univers originel, Lusaphira est l'auteur qui a créé l'univers de ma fanfiction. J'ai eus son autorisation pour publier en me basant à la sienne, mes chapitres passant par son jugement avant d'être publié pour respecter à 100% son univers. Ne m'appartiennent que le héros et sa famille.

Attention. Cette fanfiction est une Fan Fiction M. Pour ceux qui ne m'ont jamais lu, sachez que cela signer que tous peut arriver, ni plaçant aucune limite. Cela peut aller du viol au meurtre, de la prostitution a la perversion. Mes chapitres ne seront pas stable, vous remarquerez que celui-ci est long, mais cela ne signifie pas que le prochain le sera, je poserai un minimum de 3000mot mais j'écrirais chaque chapitre jusqu'à un point clé que j'ai prévu. Vous voilà prévenus, maintenant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre : Les liens forgé par le sang.

L'été a laissé l'automne faire son office dans Poudlard, les couleurs vertes laissent place au rouge et jaune. Les jours à Poudlard sont peu mouvementés.

Les cours se suivent et se ressemblent, la seule nuance se trouve être un petit dragon qui occupe toutes les pensées de Sonnyus et Nina. En effet, le dragon grandit et commence à parler, apprenant ses premiers mots, mais plusieurs questions taraudent les «jeunes parents».

Comment le cacher alors que sa taille augmente sans cesse ? Comment le nourrir sans attirer l'attention ? Comment l'élever ?

Toutes ses questions trouveraient normalement leurs réponses dans les livres, mais si des informations générales sur les dragons aide, certaines choses sont à éviter pour certain comme à faire obligatoirement pour d'autre, problème sa description correspond à aucun dragon, surtout que généralement un dragon fait pas loin de 20 mètres adulte.

Pourtant, cela ne les décourage pas, chaque fois que l'un pétait un câble ou déprimait, l'autre prenait la relève et lui disait qu'il allait y arriver. À les voir ainsi, on avait l'impression qu'insister à une scène de jeune parent, avec un bébé en bas âge, qui n'ont pas un sou.

Ainsi, les jours se suivent, Ryu grandit, ne pouvant plus être caché sous les vêtements, mais étant trop jeune pour pouvoir rester seul, Sonnyus ayant fait le test une heure pour le retrouver à pleurer même quand il a été de retour. Il a été difficile de le calmer.

Nina trouva la réponse, le cacher, mais sous des vêtements plus amples.

Cela était la seule solution qu'il leur restait, mais dérangeant, car il n'avait pas l'habitude de porter des vêtements autres que ceux en néoprène et pour les combats, c'était plus difficile de faire leurs mouvements, mais bon, quand on a un enfant, on doit faire quelque consentement, cachant cela sous la raison de l'hiver qui approche.

Nina trouva des vêtements amples auprès des cousins Weasley, fils de Fred et George Weasley, faisant la même chose que leurs pères à leur époque, à savoir s'occuper du commerce de Poudlard.

Sonnyus se promit de s'intéresser à eux, mais pour le moment, le voilà avec des vêtements épais, gros pull, gros pantalon et surtout un dragon de 20 kilos enroulé sur le corps, la tête sortant par la manche gauche ou droite, réglant aussi le problème de la nourriture, mangeant par leur manche large sans que personne ne remarque rien, trop occuper a parlé avec leurs copains.

Son corps est serpenteaux, mais d'après les livres, la plupart des bébés dragon sont souvent ainsi et prennent en poids et masse avec l'âge. Ainsi, ressemblant plus aux serpents qu'aux mammifères, le voilà porté par Sonnyus qui serre les dents et a dû s'entraîner à porter 20 kilos sur le corps en plus de supporter les griffures, encore heureux qu'il écoute les ordres de Sonnyus, qui lui interdisent de bouger.

Les rôles sont souvent échangés, s'organisant, entre les parents. Sonnyus est celui qui le récupère le soir, ayant la chambre privée, mais durant la journée, c'est autre chose.

Elle le prend avec elle les jours impairs de la semaine, ayant le droit le soir et week-end, s'arrangeant afin qu'on ne le remarque pas trop en cours de vol.

Autre problème, les besoins naturels. Ils ne comptent pas le nombre de fois où il a fait ses besoins dans leur combinaison, obligé d'aller dans les toilettes pour se laver les vêtements et faire partir l'odeur. Heureusement, en grossissant, il a appris à signaler quand il a une envie, permettant de l'emmener pour qu'il fasse ses besoins rapidement.

Un dernier gros problème s'est posé, Ryu est un vrai enfant dans sa manière de voir le monde. Il veut tous voir, se plaçant toujours pour observer le monde à travers les cachettes de ses parents, mais il a aussi envie de voir l'extérieur.

Sonnyus l'a compris et à trouver la solution, les passages secrets de la chambre. Il les a visitées et à trouver un chemin qui le mène près de la sortie de Poudlard.

Là, Ryu a pu courir sur ses petites pattes, rampant même plus souvent, inspirant l'air frais. Évidemment, il a aussi voulu aller dans la forêt, mais Sonnyus l'a arrêté en lui disant qu'ils verraient cela plus tard. Lui-même est intéressé par cette forêt et voudrait trouver le temps de l'analyser pour comprendre pourquoi elle est interdite, seulement le temps, il ne l'a pas encore eu.

La fin du mois de octobre approche à grands pas et Sonnyus se retrouve rapidement sur les nerfs. Les devoirs, les demandes des professeurs, les recherches et l'attention portée aux cours et Ryu. Tous lui tombent dessus, mais surtout, étrangement, il commence aussi à avoir une attitude des plus renfermé, même pour lui. Ryu ne le fait plus autant sourire, la vie lui parait plus noire, la magie plus aussi « magique».

Si seulement, c'était que ça, mais en plus, il devient de plus en plus exécrable.

Personne ne sait pas à quoi c'est dû, peut être le fait que les vacances sont bientôt là et que la majorité de Poudlard va partir rejoindre leur famille, lui devant rester ici, loin de la reine qui ne lui a toujours pas répondue. Il lui a écrit une lettre ce mois-ci, racontant ce qu'il y avait à raconter, évitant de parler de Ryu, mais il hésite à l'envoyer, il hésite, car il ne se sent plus autant en confiance.

Ainsi, chaque soir, depuis mercredi 25, il ferme les yeux dans son lit en espérant que cela passera demain. Ce vendredi, le 27, il est des plus énervés et espère vraiment que cela passera rapidement demain, que toute sa journée sera oubliée des mémoires, mais il sait que cela n'arrivera jamais.

Les cours sont finis et sa tête est blindée d'information sur les Runes. À peine il est arrivé dans sa chambre, qu'il se déshabille pour plonger dans le lit et souffler, Ryu s'installant près du feu en s'étirant.

Ryu ne le demande pas, il sait que son papa n'est pas en état de faire une sortie. Il comprend ce détail et qu'il ne veuille pas être dérangé.

Sonnyus se tourne et se retourne dans son lit pendant plusieurs minutes, n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil, comme d'habitude, les images s'y mettant pour lui rappeler ce qu'il a fait en potion.

Ce cours se passait avec les Serdaigle et deviner qui s'est mis à côté de Sonnyus, Kimi évidemment. Sonnyus est d'un naturel patient, pour ceux qui doutent l'épisode du donjon en est la preuve. Il est patient et n'est pas vraiment attaché aux détails qui ne le concernent pas.

Un idiot qui l'insulte, une bande qui le bat, des lions qui veulent se venger, tout cela a plus d'importants qu'une gamine qui n'aligne aucun mot en sa présence. Le cours d'Astronomie, qui se passe horriblement pour lui, lui prouve qu'elle parle avec Nina et Rayan, peu et faiblement, mais elle parle. Seulement quand il s'agit de s'agresser à Sonnyus, les mots restent bloquer et c'est souvent les deux autres qui font l'intermédiaire. Cela n'aurait pas dû se passer ainsi, il aurait dû l'ignorer, comme il le fait toujours, mais cela s'est fait. Il a perdu patience et durant le cours de Potion, il a explosé. Kimi lui lançait encore des regards.

-Arrête ! Hurla-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

Blaise s'interrompit, étonné, se retournant vers le hurlement, les Aigles rigolant, mais Sonnyus s'en fiche, continuant à regarder Kimi qui a sursauté et tremble en le regardant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder tous les cinq secondes ?! J'ai du sang sur le visage, un fil dans mes cheveux ?!  
-Sonnyus !

L'appelle Blaise avec fureur d'avoir été interrompu, mais il l'ignore, demandant une réponse à cette élève qui tremble et se recule ne savant quoi aligner. Il frappe du poing sur la table n'arrivant plus à ce contrôlé.

-Répond merde ! Tu as quoi à dire ?!

Devant son silence, il allait agir. Avec le recul, il savait qu'il avait été trop loin, mais sur le moment, l'idée de la frapper était la meilleure qu'il avait, la douleur la ferait sans aucun doute parler et le détendrais de cette douleur qu'il ressentait depuis plusieurs jours.

Le coup est rapide et puissant, Blaise réagit immédiatement, bloquant le coup d'un _Protego_ sur Kimi et ordonnant à Sonnyus, une dernière fois, de se reculer et se calmer, quitte à sortir du cours. Il lui jeta un regard plein de haine et reproche, ses yeux prenant une teinte verte, voyant que tous les élèves et le professeur le voilent comme une bête enragée, prêtent à intervenir.

Il partit devant le regard apeuré et en larme de Kimi, allant à sa salle commune sous l'ordre de Blaise, qui lui avait ordonné s'il ne voulait pas avoir plus d'ennui. Les problèmes lui furent vite tombés dessus, la maison a perdu cinquante points par son acte et il a été décidé qu'il avait une lettre d'excuse à remettre à Kimi pour lundi. Blaise n'avait rien fait d'autre, tout ceci ne servant à rien pour Sonnyus. Dans un sens, il a de la chance que Sonnyus agisse dans les règles les autres jours, car il sait que rien ne peut avoir d'effet sur lui, se demandant ce qu'il va devenir s'il n'obéit plus à la Raison.

Sortant du bureau du directeur, il est allé dans sa chambre sous les regards des Serpents qui ne s'attarde pas sur lui, ce n'est pas le premier, surtout ce n'est pas le pire, acte qu'un Serpentard ait fait contre sa maison. Ce n'est rien de plus d'un peu plus de poids qui portent atteinte à la maison.

Il a écrit cette lettre d'excuse en cinq minutes, mentant, faisant comme il a toujours fait, recopiant à sa sauce un plan de lettre connue de la monarchie quand la reine sanglante veut calmer les ardeurs d'un souverain pour l'endormir et le frapper quand il s'y attend le moins. C'est ainsi que les «grandes puissances mondiales» se sont soumises à elle, ne pouvant pas agir contre ses intérêts.

Mais cela ne s'était pas arrêté là, sur le chemin du cours de Runes, il a croisé Nina qui attendait avec Rayan. Immédiatement, elle s'est jetée sur lui, retenu par Rayan de le frapper. Elle lui a balancé toutes les insultes possibles, surprenant toutes les maisons disponibles et comprenant qu'il ne faut pas l'énerver, les Lions connaissaient déjà ce trait de caractère, mais jamais il a été aussi poussé. Le plus surprenant est le manque de réaction de Sonnyus, amorphe. Après plusieurs minutes, elle est partie en lui balançant.

-Je viendrai le chercher ce soir.

Le pire l'attendait, Hermione, la directrice de la maison des Serdaigle. Elle le regardait avec tellement de colère que Sonnyus préféra rester discret et écrire sans participer aux cours, ne voulant pas finir bêtement, un mot de sa part a la reine, meme si elle ignore son identité, suffit pour tuer. À la fin de la journée, il lui a donné la lettre qu'il a écrite en demandant à ce qu'elle lui soit remise, cachant tous ses sentiments pour afficher une neutralité totale, ressemblant à un robot. Elle l'a prise et déchirer en lui disant qu'il n'a pas à écrire une lettre s'il n'est pas sérieux. Il soupire et partit rapidement avant qu'Hermione lui intime de dégager de sa vue.

Il soupire, se redressant, comprenant que le sommeil ne viendrait pas. Il prépare Ryu qui n'a rien fait de plus que le suivre dans les passages secrets, qu'il connaît par cœur maintenant, pour le confier à Nina sur leur point de rendez-vous habituel. Celle-ci sera seule dans sa chambre, toutes ses colocataires sont partirent pour les vacances.

Ils ne sont pas agressés un mot, Nina part avec l'animal qui a léché le visage de Sonnyus émettant un bruit après et partant.

Sonnyus est rentré dans sa chambre pour prendre un bain, ruminant sa colère et détruisant son impression d'avoir plus rien à lui. Il va rester dans son bain, maintenant la chaleur à coup de sortilège, amorphe, fermant les yeux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi plus le temps passe plus il se sent mal, étant limite à appeler sa maîtresse pour la prévenir, mais son manque d'énergie et sa fierté, l'empêche de sortir son corps friper de la baignoire.

Il reste ainsi pendant plus de trois jours, ne bougeant que pour ses besoins, n'ayant aucun appétit.

Le quatrième jour, un tocquement à la porte le dérange. Il sort de l'eau, complètement fripé, pour demander qui est là.

-Blaise. Ouvre.

Les mots magiques qui font ouvrir cette porte à coup sûr. Sonnyus enfile des vêtements pour trainer, tee-shirt gris et survêtement, sans s'occuper qu'il soit à l'envers et de mettre quelque chose en dessous.

Blaise, qui savait qu'il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre depuis trois jours, fut tout de même surpris de voir son état. Ses cheveux mouillés et son corps fripé ne laissent pas de doute sur ce qu'il faisait.

Sonnyus remarque que la salle commune accueille tous les élèves Serpentard rentrant de ce qui semble être une journée de fête pas encore terminée.

Blaise tient un paquet emballé dans du papier marron sous le bras, scellé par une ficelle ensorcelée qui empêche quiconque de l'ouvrir, en sachant quelque chose.

Il lui donne en lui disant qu'il a reçu ça, ce qui le surprend, comme cela a surpris tout le monde.

Il ne reste jamais assez longtemps à l'heure du repas, heures pour le courrier, mais il ne loupe rien, Nina pouvant le confirmer.

Nina et Sonnyus ne sont pas les seuls orphelins de l'école, mais ce sont les seuls dont personne ne pense à eux. Les autres orphelins ont des titulaires, des connaissances, des responsables qui leur envoient des lettres, eux non.

Il prend le paquet en le remerciant et lui demande s'il veut autre chose de sa voix faible et enrouer d'avoir si peu servi.

Blaise, par principe, va lui demander s'il veut venir au dîner, la quatrième journée se finissant. Il refuse, n'ayant pas faim, malgré son jeune de quatre jours. Son ventre est trop serré pour avaler quoique ce soit. Il acquiesce et lui souhaiter une bonne soirée, Sonnyus attendant de ne plus le voir pour fermer la porte et poser le colis sur son lit.

Le regardant quelque seconde, il soupire et prononce rapidement une série de chiffre à voix basse.

-8-5-7-0-0-9-0.

La ficelle s'illumine avant de redevenir semblable à tous les autres.

Il prend sa baguette sur son bureau et coupe la ficelle avec un _Diffindo_ pour se saisir de la lettre accrochée dessus et inaccessible à cause des ficelles qui l'entouraient.

# _Je sais que ce n'est pas très discret, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen. Je m'inquiète, elle a encore refusé de venir. La dernière fois, elle avait semblé allé mieux donc, ne m'en veux pas, mais je vais utiliser la troisième règle. Rejoint là._ #

Sonnyus hoche la tête, comprenant que finalement c'est arrivé.

Le papier cartonné rouge de la lettre est sans logo, mais la signature en dit long sur la provenance. Il la replie et la jette sur son bureau. Il n'a pas besoin de la signature pour deviner qui l'a écrit. Seul trois personnes connaissent les règles primaires. Lui, Harmonie et Ginny.

Après qu'il est fait ses vœux, Harmonie lui a cité les règles primaires, celle qui ne pourront jamais être désobéi, détruite et qu'il devra toujours appliquer:  
-Protéger Harmonie et Ginny.  
-Obéir aux ordres d'Harmonie.  
-Considérer Ginny comme Harmonie.

L'ordre d'obéissance à son important, Harmonie devant toujours avoir le dernier mot sur lui en cas de discorde, ce qui pouvait arriver aux vues de leur différence de moralité, la preuve en est des trois ans et demi où Sonnyus fut enfermé. Ginny n'a jamais utilisé la troisième règles, se contente du minimum qu'il faisait et surtout n'ayant aucune envie personnelle qui justifie son intervention.

Il n'a pas besoin de savoir ce qu'il se cache dans le colis, ne se demandant plus ce qu'il lui arrive ses derniers temps, il le devine aisément, ayant raison.

Aujourd'hui, c'est le 31 octobre, c'est la veille du jour des morts.

Début de la journée, Nina va dans la salle commune avec les Gryffondor, parlant avec tout le monde des derniers bottins de Poudlard.

Un Poufsouffle qui s'est fait avoir par le piège d'un Serpentard; les cousins Weasley ont assez vendu pour pouvoir se développer un peu plus; Victoire Weasley a été vue avec un garçon plus vieux qu'elle ; ce qui est surprenant, étant en dernière année ; que les chefs préfet préparer une grande fête pour Halloween et que Kimi pleure tout le temps depuis son altercation avec Sonnyus, utilisant souvent les toilettes pour se cacher. Cette dernière information est des plus vraies, elle pleure souvent en repensant à la manière dont Sonnyus l'a traité. Elle est d'un caractère fragile et sensible, cela lui ayant coûté chère dans sa vie.

Nina serre les dents et les poings, ravivant ses bas instinct et son envie de meurtre contre Sonnyus, mais l'arrive dans la grande salle va lui changer les idées. Celle-ci est décorée comme une maison des horreurs, les fantômes volant et virevoltant dans tous les sens, s'amusant à effrayer les élèves.

Elle s'assoit à sa table, mange et joue aux jeux de société avec ses camarades, personne ne s'occupant des autres maisons. Cela donnait un spectacle des plus surprenants. Le jour d'Halloween est censé être la fête des morts pas de la vie, pourtant tout le monde bougent, s'amusent, font la fête. Cette ambiance aurait plus à Rayan, mais il est rentré chez lui pour passer la Toussaint avec sa famille, les saluant tous en leur promettant de revenir avec un trésor de chez lui. Nina se souvient de son sourire, pourtant la situation n'avait rien de réjouissant. Elle était la seule à lui avoir dit au revoir à la porte de Poudlard. Kimi pleurant et Sonnyus faisant elle ne sait quoi. Pourtant, il lui a souri et lui a promis que tout allait s'arranger, lui rappelant qu'elle le connaît mieux que lui. C'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'elle ne l'a pas cru et ces derniers jours, la stagnation de la situation, lui donne raison.

Les heures passent sous les rires, les jeux, les sortilèges, les plaisanteries, sous la surveillance de Blaise, Hermione, Neville et Wolc qui est arrivé encore en retard comme d'habitude, ce qui ne surprend plus personne. Les jeux de société sont ressortis pour amuser le plus grand nombre après le repas de midi, donc Ryu et Nina se sont régalés de la viande, certaine professeur jouant quand d'autre surveille. La tension, entre Blaise et Hermione, est toujours présente, mais caché par la joie de la fête.

Malgré le temps qui passe tranquillement, personne n'a vu Kimi. Hermione a bien tenté de la chercher, mais elle est restée enfermer dans les toilettes, ayant connu cela, elle sait que cela ne sert à rien de la forcer à sortir. Elle lui a quand même racontée que Sonnyus allait lui faire des excuses même si elle doute qu'elles soient sincères vu que c'est Blaise qui l'a demandé, mais elle espérait que cela la ferait sortir.

L'heure du courrier se fait entend, venant quand la nuit tombe, par le hue des chouettes et hiboux. Tous reçoivent quelque cadeau, content qu'on leur envoie, le plus souvent, bonbon, confiserie. Certain ont même des lettres piégées et cela fait bien rire tout le monde quand l'un tombe dedans.

Nina s'attend pas à avoir quoique ce soit, rigolant des piéger, mais un peu triste dans un sens de ne rien avoir. Beaucoup se posent des questions quant à cette raison, que ce soit pour les Serpents ou pour les Lions, mais aucun n'en font la remarque, car cela pourrait être à cause d'une tragédie, donc mal vue, surtout pour les Serpents qui aiment leurs «tranquillités».

Ainsi, cela surprend beaucoup de gens qu'un hibou inconnu rendre dans la salle et face une plongée sur la table des Serpentard, logeant la table en son milieu pour se redresser et s'arrêter en bout de table, posant un colis emballer dans du papier marron, scellé par une ficelle, devant lui et plaçant la patte dessus en restant droit devant une place vite. Tout le monde le regard, le hibou fait de même en regardant toute la salle, sa tête faisant un tour complet comme pour chercher le destinataire.

Finalement, Balthazar va se lever pour aller le voir et vouloir savoir à qui s'est concerné, mais le hibou le mord, protégeant le colis comme un œuf. Il se secoue la main, certaine rigolant, se présentant comme le préfet de la maison. Le hibou le regard avec un air intéressé, Balthazar va retenter le coup et poser lentement sa main sur l'objet, ne voulant pas se refaire mordre.

Quand celle-ci arrive dessus, il se dit que c'est gagné, mais le hibou pose sa patte sur sa main, le surprenant et relevant ses yeux pour voir le hibou batte des ailes rapidement, le surprenant, reculant, le hibou battant des ailes comme pour faire peur à un prédateur, ce qui marche car il est terrifié, se reculant encore et encore, le hibou se tenant toujours à sa main. Tout le monde se moque de lui, personne ne vient l'aider, tous ayant trop peur de la bestiole, surtout qu'elle ne semble pas dangereuse.

Finalement, elle va s'envoler après une énième demande d'aide de la part du préfet, qui souffle et se recule, terrifié qu'il revienne, mais l'oiseau va prendre son colis et voler jusqu'à Blaise qui le récupère pour repartir par le toit.

Tous vont demander à qui s'est destiné, même si beaucoup le devinent, Nina en étant certain, car il s'est posé à sa place habituelle.

D'un accord commun, les professer décide de mettre en pause la journée de joie pour rentrer poser les cadeaux et lettres reçus.

Les professeurs raccompagnent les élèves de leur maison, sauf Wolc qui raccompagne les Blaireaux à l'entrer de leur maison, dans le sous-sol à côté des cuisines, après le tableau de nature morte.

Nina va accompagner ses camarades et revenir en parlant avec eux pour commencer le repas du soir, remplie principalement de sucrerie et chose sucrée, triste et en colère de ne toujours pas voir Kimi, se demandant ce qu'il lui arrive, mais à peine surpris de ne pas voir Sonnyus. Ironiquement, parmi leur groupe d'Astronomie, c'est celle qui est le plus intégrée à sa maison qui se sent le plus seul en l'absence des autres.

Elle se reconcentre vite sur ce qu'il l'entoure quand on lui fait la remarque.

-Ton copain Serpent est toujours absent.-La ferme Vane.

Vane est une sorcière qui traine quelquefois avec Nina, mais principalement, comme toutes les filles qu'elle côtoie, c'est autour d'un seul et même sujet. Le chien de la reine.

Nina est consciente qu'elle n'est pas du même style que toutes ses filles qui l'entourent, mais elle reste avec elles pour se donner un semblant de normaliter, tenter de faire ressortir un côté féminin qu'elle pense avoir en fantasmant sur le Chien de la reine comme elles. Seulement, si on devait faire des statistiques, elle passe trois fois plus de temps avec les garçons de sa maison qu'avec le groupe de Vane.

La nuit se fait envahir par l'air froid et sombre sous l'air enjoué des élèves et Ryu, qui a presque mangé un quart de son poids en bonbon, Kimi et Sonnyus ne sont toujours pas présents, mais la porte s'ouvre en fracas coupant court à l'ambiance.

Le nouveau concierge, fils de l'ancien, Albetus Rusard, tenant dans sa main son chat Miss Terme, cours vers le directeur qui se lève en même temps que les professeurs, ayant la preuve que quelque chose cloche.

Il va parler avec eux rapidement, mais silencieusement, ne se faisant pas entendre, mais semblant grave aux vu de la réaction des professeurs qui l'entourent.

Hermione, Neville, Blaise, Wolc Red et Maggie Flamel sont ceux qui sont le plus sur les nerfs.

Plusieurs élèves les regardent, mais la majorité retourne à leur nourriture, Nina les insultant de débile en voyant ceux de sa maison, retrouvant sa vraie personnalité

Comme s'en doute ce qui se concentre, le directeur demande à ce que tous rentre dans le dortoir, un problème demandant à être réglé.

Beaucoup se plaignent, mais n'osent pas trop en dire et sont donc reconduit, par les préfets encore présents, dans leur dortoir. Durant le parcours, Nina se rappelle rapidement que Kimi n'est toujours pas venue en salle et que si cela se trouve, elle n'est pas au courant.

Elle regarde autour d'elle sur le chemin pour trouver un moyen d'échapper à la surveillance des préfets et courir dans les couloirs à sa recherche, mais elle va s'arrêter d'un coup.

 _Si le problème est si sérieux que tous les professeurs s'y mettent…_ Pense-t-elle avant d'accepter la réalité d'un hochement de tête et faire un demi-tour.

Plus loin, Sonnyus, encore dans sa chambre, habillé d'un uniforme rouge avec le logo de la monarchie en noir dans son dos avec ses armes de chien, entendit le retour des élèves. Il est surpris, étant encore tôt, mettant son plan de fuite en péril. Il va mettre son oreille contre la porte pour écouter et apprend qu'ils sont revenus à cause d'un problème inconnu.

-Sonnyus.

Le concerner se redresse surpris. Il a reconnu la voix et c'est rapidement qu'il déplace une pierre pour laisser entrer Ryu, celui-ci l'appelle maintenant «Sonnyus» par demande de celui-ci qui préfère à celui de «papa». Il se relève en restant dans l'ombre, sa silhouette étant seulement visible.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demande-t-il, surpris.-Maman m'envoie. Elle a dit, je la cite : «Kimi est en danger par ta faute et je vais l'aider, mais j'aurais plus de chance avec ton aide.». Sa voix est sifflante, mais grave contrairement aux serpents.

Sonnyus s'éloigne, se retournant, tentant de résister aux pulsions de son corps qui l'ont tourmenté durant ses derniers jours.

-Dis-lui que je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas en état de pouvoir faire quoique ce soit. Annonce-t-il honteux d'avouer un état de faiblesse.  
-Mais maman va y aller tout seul. Elle risque de mourir. Panique-t-il.  
-Elle s'en sortira. Lui assure-t-il d'une voix sûre, savant de quoi elle est capable, avant de se rincer le visage à l'eau chaude.

Ryu aussi le sait, mais c'est terrifié qu'il dit.

-Tous les professeurs s'agitent, c'est la panique.

Il s'essuie et se tourne vers lui, voyant son état.

-T'as pris ton temps. Mais tu pleures ? Lui fait remarquer Nina alors qu'il sort du passage secret.

En effet, les yeux de Sonnyus laissent couler des larmes, mais ne sont pas irrités ou autre problème lié aux larmes, comme si cela était naturel, savant d'où cela venait et voulant se presser de retrouver Kimi pour vite partir de Poudlard.

-Longue histoire. Contente-toi de te dire que j'ai subi un sortilège qui me fait pleurer. Élude-t-il en avançant pour la dépasser et regardant dans les couloirs.  
-On appelle ça le remord ou la tristesse. Lui fait-elle remarquer, sûr que c'est cela qui le contrôle. Où est Ryu ? Demande-t-elle en l'attendant.  
-Je l'ai laissé s'endormir dans ma chambre, près du feu. Et je ne suis pas triste, ni remplie de remords.

Il continue à regarder autour de lui, répondant d'une voix peu intéressée par ce qu'elle raconte. Puis il va retourner, voulant être sûr d'être compris sur son acte.

-D'ailleurs, on va être clair, si je t'accompagne, c'est uniquement, car je sais que tu vas droit à la mort, mais que c'est moi, et seulement moi, qui dois te tuer. Compris ?

Devant son regarde vairon vert et jaune, qui la surprend un peu, mais ignore, car ses priorités sont ailleurs, elle reste calme, ne se posant pas de question, répondant simplement avec un sourire de joie, comprenant le sous-entendu de la remarque.

-Merci de m'accompagner.

Elle part par un chemin, laissant Sonnyus sur place pendant quelque instant, qui va secouer la tête devant cette gentillesse qui le surprend avant de la rejoindre et vouloir la reprenant en lui disant qu'il n'y a rien à remercier, mais cela ne lui fit aucun effet et c'est après un soupir qu'il demande.

-Et tu sais où elle est ?  
-Elle a été dans les toilettes toutes la journée. Elle ne doit pas en être loin.

Un peu plus tôt, Kimi, se lavant le visage, n'ayant plus de larmes pour pleurer aujourd'hui, décide qu'il est temps d'aller dans la salle commune, arrivant enfin à accepter le fait que Sonnyus soit peut-être là, ou même s'excuser auprès de Nina si elle l'a inquiété, mais en doute. Elle sortit et remarqua que tout est silencieux.

Elle s'inquiète, n'ayant pas de couvre-feu aujourd'hui, elle devrait entendre quelque bruit d'élève. Elle court jusqu'à la grande salle, éclairé par la lumière de la pleine lune, paniqué. Arrivant proche de celle-ci, elle entendit un bruit. Elle se retourne, la peur la prenant plus aux tripes, elle regarde autour d'elle dans tous les sens, mais ne voit que l'obscurité. Elle voudrait hurler, pensant que cela devait être une blague, mais sa gorge est trop serrée et elle n'a pas le courage de réprimander les gens. Elle marche à reculons, ayant entendu le bruit face à elle.

Sentant une présente et une odeur de chien mouiller, elle s'arrête, raide, tremblant de tout son être. Elle sent une inspiration et souffle bestial dans sa nuque. Fermant les yeux, les mains et serrant les jambes, une envie de faire pipi la prenant, ironique quand on sait d'où elle vient, elle prend une grande inspiration et finit par se retourner lentement en ayant encore les yeux fermés pour les ouvrir doucement face à une forme floue à cause de ses yeux irrités et fatigué, les écarquillant en voyant parfaitement ce qui lui fait face, ouvrant la bouche de peur.

Un immense chien de deux mètres, qui se tient sur ses pattes arrières, lui fait face, la gueule à quelque centimètre d'elle, sentant son souffle sur sa peau. Un loup-garou.

Kimi, n'écoutant que sa terreur, se recule doucement en tremblant, ne se sentant pas la force de courir, mais quand la bête fit un pas vers elle, tous ses blocages disparaissent et elle se mit à hurler d'un cri strident, résonnant dans les couloirs. Le loup, surpris, rugit et lui donne un coup de griffe qui lui lacère son bras gauche, la faisant tomber à terre, mais elle se relève rapidement pour courir le plus vite grâce à l'adrénaline de la situation, hurlant, mais ne fais pas quelques pas qu'elle est déjà mise à terre par un saut bien placé, maintenue par une de ses pattes, qui lui griffe le dos.

Elle sentait ses crocs près de sa gorge et son souffle chaud sur sa peau, descendant dans son dos, la truffe de l'animal renifler ses côtes et son derrière. Terrifié, fermant les yeux et serrant les poings en pleurant, suppliant qu'on vienne l'aider d'une voix fluette, ne voulant pas finir dévorer, mordue, ou pire, ce qui semble être bien parti. Elle va se retourner vite, n'aimant pas la position, quand il lui laisse l'espace et l'occasion pour voir sa gueule proche d'elle, reniflant son visage et passant sa truffe sur ses larmes avant de lécher son visage.

Elle tremble, pleurant un peu plus en sentant les griffes de sa patte gauche au niveau de son cou, suppliant et demandant de la pitié en gémissant à voix basse. Elle secoue la tête en parlant rapidement en disant «non » quand les griffes descendent sur son corps pour s'approcher de son entrejambes.

C'est en sentant la patte sur l'intérieur de sa jambe gauche qui la décoincera encore et hurlant la négation d'un coup, ce qui surpris le loup-garou.

Il perdit l'équilibre et libéra Kimi qui se mit à courir le plus vite possible dans les couloirs en appelant à l'aide, mais sa voix est fatiguée et faible d'avoir crié si fort les deux dernières fois, n'ayant pas l'habitude.

Elle ne fait pas long feu dans une course contre une bête qui est taille pour la chasse, surtout qu'elle n'est pas très endurante. Elle se retourne, l'entendant derrière elle grogné et finit par se fouler la cheville, s'étalant à terre, le voyant s'approcher et furieux.

Elle se mit à hurler, espérant que cela aiderait, mais rien ne sort. Le loup continue sa route pourtant il va être percuté par quelque chose qui le mit à terre, surpris de se prendre dans la gueule.

-Kimi !

La concerner se retourne pour voir Nina qui l'appelait en venant la chercher. La créature se relève, mais se reprend un autre _Flipendo_ encore et encore, enchaîner à un rythme infernal alors que Nina aide la dernière à se relever, la remarquant blesser aux bras.

Celle-ci va se tenir à elle en tombant, la surprenant par ce contact, mais elle est vite remise dans la réalité.

-Belle peinture, mais vous reprendrez la pose plus tard.

Kimi tourne la tête vers la voix grave de Sonnyus qui continue à enchaîner les _Flipendo_ à des endroits fragiliser de la bête.

-Elle a la cheville foulée !  
-Dépêche-toi ou laisse la là, mais fait vite.

Nina tente de l'amener vers Sonnyus, mais elle est ralentie par le poids et la blessure de Kimi qui ne tient pas la douleur. Sonnyus serre sa baguette devant son choix qui les ralentit et remarque quelque chose.

-Nina le plafond.

Elle relève la tête pour comprendre. Elle sort sa baguette, Sonnyus occupe la créature qui est maintenue par les _Flipendo_.

\- _Incarcerem_ ! Hurle Sonnyus, sortant des cordes de sa baguette, ligotant la créature pour ensuite, avec Nina.  
- _Bombarda maxima !_ Hurlent-ils tous deux en direction du plafond, la créature se libère des cordes facilement, mais n'a pas le temps d'échapper à l'éboulement du plafond qui l'écrase.

Sonnyus rejoint les filles et demandes ce qu'il se passe. Il comprend en voyant le problème. Il allait lancer son sortilège, mais Nina l'arrête.

-On n'a pas le choix.  
-Faut la préparer d'abord. Ordonne Nina.

Sonnyus soupire, acceptant, devant se dépêcher.

-Kimi. Va falloir être fort. Serre les dents et prépare toi, car ça va faire mal, mais on n'a pas le choix.

Kimi soupire, ne voyant pas comment cela peut être pire. Sonnyus prend ça comme le signal.

- _Reparo Corpus_.

Kimi va hurle à en perdre la voix, oui cela est pire, elle en perdrait des larmes si elle pouvait, mais va plutôt perdre connaissance. Nina va lui hurler dessus et l'insulte, disant qu'elle n'était pas prête, mais Sonnyus l'ignore.

-La ferme et dépêchons-nous. On a assez perdu de temps.

Nina va passer le bras gauche de Kimi derrière elle pour le passer sur son épaule gauche, son bras droit va passer derrière son dos. Sonnyus fait pareil avec l'autre main et tous deux vont la porter en passant l'autre bras de libre sous ses jambes, comme des chaises courantes, l'appui dos étant leur bras qui ne la porte pas. Gauche pour Sonnyus et Droite pour Nina.

-On l'a tué ? Demande Nina au sujet du loup-garou.  
-J'espère, mais j'en doute. Quand il se réveillera, il aura sacrément mal aux crâne.

Ils vont courir dans les couloirs pour entendre un hurlement dix minutes après. Ils se regardent et cours le plus vite possible. Le loup les poursuit et les oblige à ouvrir la première porte qui passe en faisant un demi-tour sur eux-mêmes pour que Nina ouvre la porte avec sa main droite, placée derrière le dos. Ils rentrent et Sonnyus lâche Kimi pour fermer la porte d'un _Collaporta_.

Il regarde où ils se trouvent pour comprendre que c'est une salle de classe. La porte est déforcée, mais tient pour le moment, cela ne durera pas. Sonnyus lui demande de vérifier si Kimi ne s'est pas fait mordre. Elle lui répond que non, mais aussi qu'elle ne comprend pas comment il peut les pister. Sonnyus ne répond pas encore, cherchant une solution qui va vite le frapper.

-Le sang.  
-Hein ?  
-Nina, j'ai un plan. Tu vas lancer un sortilège par la fenêtre.

Il sort la baguette et fait le mouvement.

-Répète « _Periculum_ »

La porte ne va pas tenir longtemps. Nina met ses questions de côtés et fait le même mouvement que lui, avant de le voir se diriger vers les tables et les déplacer pour faire barrage, avec son aide, et partir vers l'autre porte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Demande-t-elle, se doutant de la réponse.  
-Envoie le signal et répète le plus souvent possible.

Le voyant enlever sa cape pour afficher son corps recouvert de la tenue en néoprène rouge, elle comprend et voulut l'arrêter, mais il répond qu'ils n'ont pas le choix.

-Le temps qu'ils aient le signal, il aura tout détruit.  
-Mais il va te bouffer.  
-N'oublie pas que je suis rapide et sais surtout me démerder.  
-Sonnyus.

L'intéresser voit Kimi qui récupère. Nina va vers elle et lui demander d'y aller mollo. Elle va parler doucement, Nina mettant son oreille près de sa bouche pour hocher la tête.

-Quels sont les mots de la condamner ?  
-Il est sensible aux bruits.

Sonnyus note l'info et la remercie. Il lance un dernier regard à Kimi et Nina, n'en revenant pas de ce qu'il va faire pour elle. Elles ont intérêt à être reconnaissantes pour ça.

Il ouvre la porte et sort pour voir le loup défoncer l'autre porte. Il la ferme d'un _Collaporta_ et place sa baguette prête de sa bouche avant de sourire et ranger sa baguette. Il pourrait partir, les laisser, se démerder, personne n'en serait rien. Il en rigole rien que d'y penser.

 _Faut vraiment que je sois complètement débile pour faire ce que je vais faire._ Pense-t-il

Il sort son couteau, l'étui se trouvant aux niveaux des reines, celui que la reine lui a donné, pour se couper la paume de la main gauche, faisant couler son sang sur le sol, ce qui marche, car le monstre s'intéresse à lui, il lui se mit à courir le plus vite possible en rangeant son couteau.

-Allez mon gros ! Viens chasser une proie à ta taille !

Le loup ne se fait pas prier et le poursuit. Sonnyus court le plus vite possible, ne portant aucun poids à part sa baguette et le couteau, le reste se trouvant dans sa cape.

Il court plus vite encore, sentant le souffle de la mort sur sa nuque, son cœur n'ayant jamais battue aussi vite. Il remarqua un angle, continu sa course en ligne droite avant de légèrement se décaler sur le côté gauche et saute pour courir sur le mur de manière à ne pas être ralentis, tournant sur la gauche. Le loup n'a pas le temps de ralentir et s'écrase dessus, légèrement sonné, mais se reprenant vite, donnant seulement trois secondes à Sonnyus, mais c'est suffisant pour qu'il sorte sa baguette et lance des _Bombardas_ sur les côtés devant lui pour faire tomber les pierres des murs afin de le déséquilibrer, ayant pour seul plan que survivre.

Différents pans du mur tombe et ralentissent le loup, lui sautent pour éviter les débris, mais bientôt, il recroise un croisement. Il soupire et décide de tenter le tout pour le tout.

Il lance un _Glacius_ sur le sol et saut pour éviter la glace créée, le loup ne remarque rien et glisse, s'écrasant contre le mur, Sonnyus ayant tourné en attrapant le pilier en courant, se détruisant le bras gauche, mais lui permettant de courir plus vite.

Le loup le poursuit, il lance un _Glacius_ sur le sol à plus de cinq mètres sur plusieurs mètres, s'insultant de con pour avoir un plan aussi débile. Il saute et fait un demi-tour en l'air, tombant sur le dos pour glisser sur le chemin de glace, lançant des _Bombarda maxima_ pour tenter de le faire exploser, mais cela le frôle, n'ayant pas assez de stabilité pour le toucher. Le plafond ainsi que les murs tombent, mais le loup-garou s'approche.

Il va finir à la fin du chemin de glace, ne glissant plus, ayant assez de stabilité pour le toucher alors qu'il se jette sur lui. Il se prend un _Flipendo_ , sort le plus rapide qu'il connaît, pour tomber à terre.

Il se relève et se mit à courir le plus vite possible, se retournant pour lancer un _Bombarda maxima_. Il continue, la créature étant déséquilibrée, regardant devant lui pour tourner à droite, finissant par se cogner contre un mur. Il va regarder autour de lui, voyant qu'il est dans une impasse, aucune sortie n'est possible.

Il fait face aux murs et frappe la main sur la pierre, pour tenter de trouver une pièce secrète, hurlant la négation. Comme une sourire face à un chat et cela l'arrête.

Il soupire et serre les poings avant de les ouvrir. Il entend la créature derrière lui. Il halète et se retourne en affichant un regard de prédateur, laissant son envie première le posséder.

La créature lui fonce dessus, il prend sa lame de la gauche et sort sa baguette de la droite, croisant les bras en les saisissants, faisant face à la créature qui lui fonce dessus.

-Les voilà !

Les professeurs et le directeur se dépêchent de venir vers Nina qui tient Kimi dans ses bras. Son directeur lui demande si elles vont bien et surtout ce qui lui a pris de faire cela, mais elle ne lui répond pas et se dépêche de signaler l'état de Kimi, mais la panique la rend incompréhensible.

-Attend calme toi Nina. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demande Neville.

Elle se calme rapidement, comprenant qu'elle n'arrange rien. Elle raconte l'état de Kimi quand elle est arrivée et en expliquant pour le _Reparo_ _Corpus_ , faisant paniquer encore plus tout le monde en découvrant qu'elle n'était pas seule, c'est Blaise qui demande où se trouve Sonnyus.

-C'est ce que j'essaye de dire. Sonnyus a attiré le loup-garou loin. Il doit être parti par là.

Elle se lève en montrant le chemin, rapidement tous les adultes s'y dirigent, le concierge amenant Kimi à l'infirmerie. Nina dut rester et aller avec lui.

Le chemin laissé par Sonnyus est suivi par tout le monde, paniqué de savoir dans quel état il doit être.

Pendant ce temps, le concerné combattant avec rage et hurlant pour se donner courage. Il lance des _Bombarda_ , _Flipendo_ , _Glacius_ , _Incarcerem_ , _Diffindo_ et tous sortilèges qui sont rapides à prononcer et utile dans sa situation. Le loup résiste à la plupart des sortilèges, étant trop faible pour vraiment le blesser mortellement ainsi Sonnyus n'a pas vraiment le choix.

Il bouge partout, faisant courir le loup, mais il va finir par se faire blesser aux torses et être repoussé quand il entend quelqu'un qui creuse dans la roche.

Le loup se jette sur lui, qui se trouve à terre, mais Sonnyus braque sa baguette et lance un _Lashlabask_ , un jet d'étincelles brûlantes arrive sur le visage de la créature qui hurle.

Il va rouler sur le sol pour l'évite et se reculer pour lancer un _Carpe_ _retractum_ sur sa patte droite et tire, mais la bête va être plus forte et le faire venir à lui facilement d'un mouvement, ce qui est bien son attention. Volant vers lui, il alla lui planter son couteau dans sa gueule, le monstre trop surpris pour réagir, mais celui-ci alla le frapper en même temps, se prenant ainsi le couteau dans la paume gauche.

Il hurle de douleur, le couteau, comme toutes armes de la royauté, étant ensorcelé pour blesser toute créature magique quel qu'elle soit.

Sonnyus se retrouvant pris dans l'élan du mouvement voulait en profiter pour le frapper de son pied, en s'appuyant sur son couteau planté, mais se prend un violent coup de la patte droite, le faisant dégage loin sur le sol sans son couteau et baguette.

Il se retrouve sonner, se redressant pour voir la créature souffrir le martyre et arracher le couteau par la manche avec ses dents pour le jeter loin de lui.

Sonnyus remarque qu'il ne sent plus son bras gauche, celui-ci étant complètement déchiré et en sang. La vision lui fit écarquiller les yeux et fut le signal du départ de la douleur. Il hurle surpris, les adultes de l'autre côté paniquant et imaginant le pire, la créature s'approche de lui.

Sonnyus regarde autour de lui pour prendre sa baguette de la droite et lancer plusieurs sortilèges, mais ils sont sans effet, tentant de se relever pour se rétamer sur le côté, n'ayant plus d'équilibre, reculant en vitesse, pris de panique. Il percute son couteau de la gauche, le monstre hurle et fonce sur lui, il sent encore ses doigts de la main déchiqueté. Dans un dernier réflexe, il se souvient de l'information qu'il en a eu de Kimi. Il braque sa baguette à l'horizontale et utilise le sortilège _Sŏnus_.

Le son strident travers la pièce tout entière pour être entendu par les adultes qui vont se reculer surpris, mais se dépêcher de détruire le mur, ne s'occupant pas du fond strident. Le loup va tomber à terre, hurlante et rugissante, mais voulant se relever, semblant résister. Sonnyus reste, concentre et se relève en saisissant sa lame et s'approchant en maintenant sa baguette horizontale, droite, son bras tendu, la baguette bougeant que parce que les jambes avancent.

La créature tente de se relever, s'habituant au bruit, Sonnyus hurle de plus en plus fort en se concentrant, accentuant le sortilège qui fit se fissurer les vitres. Le bruit est si strident que les professeurs se bouchent les oreilles, reculant, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passe, mais aucun ne peut lancer de contre-sortilèges pour les aider.

Sonnyus s'avance, continuant à marcher difficilement, boitant, avançant pour tuer cette créature comme il l'a prévue.

Celle-ci se relève du sol et tend sa patte vers la baguette de Sonnyus, pour tenter de stopper le bruit et se jeter sur lui pour le déchirer, le bruit le faisant trembler, mais il est proche de la baguette, ayant un meilleur porté que Sonnyus qui doit avancer encore sans boucher la position de son artefact.

Il continue de hurler, refusant de mourir si près du but, comprenant la tentative du loup. Il va hurler si fort et se concentrer tellement que le sortilège évolue pour absorber tout l'air qui l'entoure, le bruit continuant, créant une sphère d'air qui explose et détruit toutes les vitres du terrain de combat, fissurant les pierres des murs et de l'éboulement, mais surtout fait tomber à genoux les professeurs qui ne peuvent rien faire.

Le loup-garou, qui se trouve le plus proche du sortilège, reste immobile, ne bougent plus, comme paralyser, fixant droit devant lui en bavant. Sonnyus se jeter sur lui sans savoir ce qu'il vient de faire, plantant dans son crâne sa lame qui ne change rien à l'état du loup, tombant quand il retire sa lame et annule son sortilège.

Les professeurs se relèvent, leur audition complètement détruit. Ils vont immédiates braquer leur baguette vers la pierre, réutilisant en même temps le même maléfice, _Deprimo_ , un maléfice qui exerce une forte pression sur la cible jusqu'à la creuser, creusant cette fois, car la pierre est fragilisée par le précédent sort de Sonnyus, ne pouvant utiliser que celui-là pour la sécurité de Sonnyus.

Pendant ce temps, Sonnyus regarde la créature morte, ne se rendant pas encore compte qu'il vient de détruire les vitres et fissurer les murs, mais surtout qu'il a tué un loup-garou, pour le moment, il est rempli de haine contre cette créature qui l'a affronté et blesser. Il serre sa baguette et la braque vers la tête de la créature à terre pour lancer un sortilège.

- _Bombarda_.

La tête de la créature explose, l'aspergeant de sang et le voilà s'asseyant à terre, souriant d'un air sadique, content de son œuvre.

Les six adultes réunir creusent l'éboulement et ouvre le passage pour trouver Sonnyus assis, le genou droit plié, pour appuyer son torse et posant sa tête dessus, l'autre allongé à terre, détournant le visage plein de sang de la créature pour aller vers eux, les surprenant par son sourire sadique.

-J'vous attendais plus.

Tous réagissant en paniquant et l'appelant. Il les arrête en leur disant, d'une voix énerver, qu'on le fait descendre, qu'il est vivant et que seul son bras gauche est blessé.

Ils vont tourner la tête vers le dit membre pour voir qu'il est déchiré, du sang coulant de partout. Il va se relever, perdant l'équilibre à cause de l'adrénaline et surtout le manque de sang. Il se fait rattraper par le directeur, qui est le plus proche et l'analyse de ses yeux profonds.

Si les yeux de Rogue sont aussi noirs que le néant, ceux de Sonnyus sont vairons. L'un est vert, ressemblant à ceux de la personne qu'il s'est promis de protéger, l'autre est jaune saturer, l'iris et la pupille fendue.

Il va passer l'enfant à Blaise et ordonner qu'il aille à l'infirmerie. Arrive là-bas, il est accueilli par deux paires d'yeux féminins paniqués. Il lui demande ce qu'il s'est passé, doutant qu'il soit mort, vu qu'il respire.

-Il a combattu le loup. Explique Blaise en même pour elles que pour Mme Pomfresh qui vient vers lui pour prendre Sonnyus, qui affiche maintenant un visage neutre, profitant intérieurement de son état de plane.

Tuer serait exact… pensa-t-il, mais dont le narcissisme est passé à la trappe.

L'infirmière va s'occuper de lui, d'abord surpris de son état, détruisant ses vêtements en néoprène.

-Je pourrais avoir un truc à boire. Ou même une clope. Demande-t-il comme une récompense pour son travail accompli, ne cherchant pas à comprendre l'endroit où il se trouve.  
-Je n'ai rien de tout ça, mais je vais vous donner un antidouleur. Répond-elle d'une voix paniquée et inquiète de son état.  
-Hors de question. Je refuse qu'on me drogue.

Sonnyus a déjà pris des stupéfiants, mais refuse tout antidouleur, voulant profiter de la douleur de chaque moment, lui rappelant qu'il est encore en vie.

-Arrêtez vos bêtises. Je vais aussi vous donner un somnifère…  
-Je refuse qu'on me drogue ! Hurle-t-il de colère.

Sa réaction à susciter un sursaute, mais c'est assez compréhensible, car chaque fois qu'on le droguait après chaque blessure, il finissait le derrière en chou-fleur. Mais surtout, il ne doit pas dormir, car il a rendez-vous. Malheureusement madame Pomfresh ne le laisse pas avoir raison, l'endormant.

§§§§  
Halloween 17. C'est ce jour-là que je l'ai vu. C'est ce jour-là que j'ai compris. C'est ce jour-là que j'ai réalisé. C'est ce jour-là que s'est formé notre groupe.

Journal de Kimi Mika, lu 1 août 2030.


	15. This is halloween

s/8570090/1/L-ascension-de-la-f%C3%A9e-noire

Bonjours a tous. Nouveau chapitre pour une nouvelle semaine. Je m'y remets après avoir pris de l'avance sur Sans Nom. J'espère que ma pause ne va pas s'en sentir.

N3/12 : ceci est une version plus longue, je trouvais le veritable trop court, par rapport a ce que je vous propose. Lusaphira… ^w^

Disclamer : J.K Rowling est la personne qui a créé l'univers originel, Lusaphira est l'auteur qui a créé l'univers de ma fanfiction. J'ai eus son autorisation pour publier en me basant à la sienne, mes chapitres passant par son jugement avant d'être publié pour respecter à 100% son univers. Ne m'appartiennent que le héros et sa famille.

Attention. Cette fanfiction est une Fan Fiction M. Pour ceux qui ne m'ont jamais lu, sachez que cela signer que tous peut arriver, ni plaçant aucune limite. Cela peut aller du viol au meurtre, de la prostitution a la perversion. Mes chapitres ne seront pas stable, vous remarquerez que celui-ci est long, mais cela ne signifie pas que le prochain le sera, je poserai un minimum de 3000mot mais j'écrirais chaque chapitre jusqu'à un point clé que j'ai prévu. Vous voilà prévenus, maintenant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre : This is Halloween

-Comment ça "disparu" ?!

C'est la panique totale pour la pauvre dragonne blanche qui court dans la salle de repos pour constater qu'en effet, le lit est défait et vide. Elle se tourne vers l'autre résidente qui dort à poings fermés avec un sourire. L'alerte est donnée afin de le retrouver. Les professeurs, fatigués par cette soirée pleine de rebondissements, reçurent le message et cherchèrent. La soirée fut longue, mais personne ne l'a retrouvé. Sonnyus a littéralement disparu de l'enceinte de l'établissement. Mme Pomfresh fut la plus surprise par cet acte, elle est certaine d'avoir donné à cette enfant une dose capable d'endormir un sorcier adulte. En vérité, cela aurait marché si Sonnyus n'était pas aussi «spécial».

Il s'est réveillé, une heure après que la drogue lui fut donnée, par ses souvenirs de sa vie de bagne, ses cauchemars le prenant de plus en plus souvent ses derniers temps. Il combattit les effets de la potion et voulut se relever, mais ses jambes furent endormies.

Écrasé à terre, il regarda autour de lui, tous furent brouillard de forme et de couleur floue. Il serra les dents et se dépêcha de ramper pour s'asseoir sur son lit, prenant sa tête dans les mains pour tenter de récupérer ses esprits, cherchant ensuite à tâtons sa baguette qu'il devine être sur la table basse. Elle va lui apparaît dans la main sans qu'il comprenne.

Il releva la tête pour voir la forme floue d'une personne qui semblait le regarder. Il va rapidement se concentrer sur sa main, serrant sa baguette de toutes ses forces, mais ayant la main pâteuse. Il se la secoue, ayant du mal à récupérer ses sensations, mais du moment qu'il arrivait à la bouger, c'était suffisant. Il tenta de braquer sa baguette sur sa tempe, mais se rate, n'arrivant pas à bouger comme il le désire pour la placer. Il soupira, serrant les dents et maudissant l'infirmière de sa voix mollassonne. Il va recommencer, mais se rate, sa main n'ayant plus de force pour rester lever. Il va donner toute l'énergie qu'il a en lui pour la relever, aucun effet. Ses tentatives s'arrêtaient quand il senti une main sur sa poigne. La main va serrer sa prise, lui permettant de se concentre sur cette sensation et la diriger pour la braquer sur lui. Il hocha la tête pour faire comprend qu'il va finir seul, fierté oblige.

Il amorça le sortilège et un éclair jaune sort de sa baguette pour traverser sa tempe et le faire tomber sur le côté de son lit, inquiétant la personne qui l'a aidé, mais Sonnyus va vite rouler pour se mettre sur le dos, se prenant la tête dans les mains, ses muscles se contractant, ses veine apparaissant. Il va se redresser d'un bond en écartant les bras, commençant à bouger les doigts. Dans son corps, ce fut la panique, son cœur doublait de puissance, ses muscles se contractaient, se compressant et décompressant. Il serra les dents pour ne pas hurler et se concentrer pour diriger toute la fatigue de son corps pour la recracher d'une boule de souffle en se penchant sur le sol, comme s'il allait vomir. Ce qui serait arrivé aux vu du haut le cœur qui a suivi.

En même temps qu'il a recraché cette boule d'air, tous ses muscles se sont décontractés et redevenus normaux. Il va sourire sadiquement, comme s'il venait de faire une grande victoires, en se relevant, fière que le sortilège _Enervatum_ ait fait effet.

Il regardait sur le côté pour voir la silhouette qui l'a aidé. Il a du mal à la voir, mais la reconnais par la taille et son comportement.

-Va te recoucher, ordonne-t-il.

Elle hoche la tête, sa voix ne laissait pas la place à la négation, pourtant, elle n'était pas autoritaire, pas brutale, elle se rapprochait, même si ce n'est pas le cas, d'une voix chaleureuse. Kimi se recoucha, souriante, fière par son acte. Sonnyus regarda sa tenue et décider que ce n'est pas un accoutrement pour lui.

Il prit sa baguette et partit le plus rapidement, mais s'arrêta quand il remarque enfin les bips incessants, voyant qu'il était connecté à un oscilloscope. Il soupire et regarde pour tenter de comprendre comment l'éteindre, mais cela est très compliqué et une perte de temps. Il braquât sa baguette vers elle et utilisa le sortilège _Sourdinam_ pour faire taire ce bruit, notant dans sa tête de chercher un sortilège qui désactive les objets technologiques, avec cette époque technique, ce sera très utile. Il enlève l'aiguille dans son corps, la machine s'emballant, mais n'émettant qu'un bruit à peine plus fort que celle des bips.

Il partit dans les couloirs, agissant dans l'ombre, remarquant qu'ils sont encore remplis de monde. Il reste cacher, entendant qu'aujourd'hui, il n'y avait pas de couvre-feu. Cela le fit sourire, lui donnant l'occasion rêvée. Si tout le monde est debout, il ne surprendra personne avec sa tenue de patient et surtout ses quelques blessures, faisant passer cela pour un déguisement de zombie. Il se dirige vers sa maison, aucun élève ne se retournant sur lui, passant dans les donjons, quand soudain des élèves de sa maison sortent de l'ombre pour émettre des bruits, voulant faire peur a tout ceux qui descende l'escalier. Il les regarda sombrement, les prenant pour des idiots, continuant sa route vers son mur sans plus s'attarder sur eux.

-Dis-moi Sonnyus tu ne devais pas être à l'infirmerie ? Demandant un élève qui le regarda partir.

Il se retourne vers lui, serrant sa baguette dans la main, le faisant réagir et mettre sur ses gardes les élèves. Il va attendre trois secondes et repartir, n'ayant pas le temps de s'occuper de lui. Il continua son chemin jusqu'aux murs, les autres secouent les épaules, se fichant de le voir ou non.

Il prononça le mot de passe, le mur s'ouvrit, révélant une maison remplie d'élève qui font une petite fête entre eux, certain s'amusant, d'autre s'embrassaient et d'autre encore sont tirés dans une chambre ouverte, ne leur appartenant pas, enivrer par l'alcool. Il soupira devant un tel dévergondement, trouvant ce spectacle attirant, mais se concentrant sur ce qu'il doit faire, avançant dans cette masse de chaire qui sent l'alcool et la luxure, la musique se mêlant aux bruits de luxure. Il ne sait pas ce que fait Blaise, mais il ne doit pas être là pour que cette fête se déroule.

Sonnyus avance jusqu'à sa chambre, mais se fait arrêter par une fille qui l'embrasse sur la joue, Sonnyus la repousse, elle est tellement bourrée qu'elle se jette dans une autre paire de bras féminin qui l'accueille et l'embrasse. Devant sa chambre, il vit un groupe de quatre garçons brun ou blond et quatre filles différentes par leurs cheveux ; brune boucler, brune lisse et deux blondes lisses différentes par la taille de leur chevelure.

-Alors, tu l'ouvres cette chambre ?! On ne va pas rester ainsi pendant des heures. Se plaint la fille blonde aux cheveux plus courts, rejoint par les plaintes des autres filles Serpentard.  
-Si c'est comme ça, on va voir ailleurs. Rajoute l'autre blonde.  
-Non, c'est bon. Si le morveux a pu réussir, cela ne nous posera pas de problème. Se défendit l'un des mecs pendant que les autres tentent d'ouvrir la porte à coup de différents sortilèges.  
-Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'est pas là au moins. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des ennuis. Demande la brune bouclée. Un garçon brun se relève, affichant une origine arabe, bombant le torse et parlant de manière assez vaniteuse.  
-Certain. Il parait qu'il est à l'infirmerie pour une histoire de loup…

 _Ça a_ _vite fait le tour._ Remarque Sonnyus.

-… Et puis même s'il est là, un coup de baguette et c'est…

Il n'a pas le temps de finir qu'un _Stupefix_ le frappe et le fait tomber à terre. Tous écarquillent les yeux en se tournant vers Sonnyus pour le voir les braquer.

Il s'avança vers eux, les surveillants tous.

Les filles soupirèrent et partirent sans demander leur reste, annonçant trouver mieux. Les garçons voulurent les arrêter, mais Sonnyus les braques et les observe avec ses yeux vairons.

Les garçons le dépassent de plusieurs années, mais aucun ne va rien tenter, s'excusant rapidement et levant les bras pour montrer qu'ils ne vont rien tenter.

Sonnyus sourit, serre sa baguette et leur fait un signe de tête pour les voir disparaît quand il vit les filles aux mains d'autre garçon.

Il rentre dans sa chambre sans problème, personne ne s'intéressant à lui, marchant sur le corps du garçon qu'il a stupéfié.

Il fut accueilli par Ryu qui sourit, content de voir son papa, sautant dans ses bras pour le lécher. Sonnyus va le calmer et lui dire qu'il ne reste pas. Ryu est déçu et retourne près de la cheminée pour fermer les yeux, se recouchant en faisant la tête.

Sonnyus va retirer sa blouse pour remarquer que son bras gauche fut bandée en plus de son torse. Il regarde quelque seconde ses soins en levant les yeux aux cieux en remarquant que ses plaints étaient toujours ouvertes, mais non douloureuse à cause du sortilège _Enervatum_ qui continue à circuler dans son corps, faisant aussi oublier la douleur qu'il ressentirait à cause du rituel.

Il va braquer sa baguette vers ses blessures et utilise le sortilège _Reparo_ _corpus_ , ne ressentant aucune douleur à part quelque picotement, passant par la douche et s'habille en prenant ses vêtements de chien dans un sac qui envoûte du sortilège _Extendo_ , le sortilège d'extension indétectable, ne pouvant les mettre avec le monde dehors. Puis ce fut la revelation, lui faisant battre des pieds, se rappelant qu'il a laissé sa cape dans la classe qu'il a utilisée avec Nina et Kimi pour se barricader, n'ayant vraiment pas de chance, surtout que son couteau est toujours caché dans le couloir où il a affronté le loup.

Il soupire et regarde l'heure, voyant qu'il est presque 22 heures, si elle n'a pas changé d'habitudes, cela lui laisse peu de temps. Prenant les choses comme elles sont, il passa par le passage secret avec Ryu autour du corps, courrant, habitué au poids, vers la salle de classe, évitant les professeurs et le monde, mais cela ne sera pas facile, car tous voulaient voir le lieu où Sonnyus et Nina se sont barricadés. Fort heureusement son karma commença à payer et il entendit qu'on l'appelle pendant qu'il se cacha. Il se retourne, non surpris grâce à Ryu qui a reconnu son odeur.

Il va ouvrir une porte pour qu'il rentre tous les deux. Nina se jette sur lui et lui demande ce qu'il fait debout. Sonnyus va la regarder et lui dire qu'il doit partir maintenant, qu'elle doit prendre Ryu avec elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qu'il enlève déjà son haut et Ryu se place sous ses vêtements épais qu'elle porte toujours depuis ce matin. Sonnyus allait partir quand il remarque qu'elle tient quelque chose dans les mains.

-Qu'es que tu fais avec ma cape ?

Surprise par la question, elle se ressaisie et s'expliqua.

-Après que je t'ai vu à l'infirmerie, j'ai remarqué que tu n'avais pas tes affaires. J'ai donc décidé d'aller te les chercher et j'ai eu raison, je ne te raconte pas l'agroupement dans la classe et surtout autour du couloir de ton combat.-Tu y as été ? Demande-t-il, surpris.-Et heureusement que j'y suis allé. Se vante-t-elle. Imagine qu'on tombe sur ça.

Elle lui ouvre l'intérieur de sa cape pour lui montrer son couteau dans son étui, fort heureusement qu'il lui a dit qu'il venait du palais, ce qui ne l'a pas étonnée quand elle a vu le logo de la monarchie sur le manche. Il sourit et l'en remercie, lui annonçant qu'il l'embrasserait presque.

-Retient-toi si tu ne veux pas finir six-pied sous terre. Rigole-t-elle.

Il sourit et hoche la tête en lui souhaitant une bonne soirée et elle en fait de même en lui donnant ses habits.

Sonnyus va sortir le premier et se diriger vers l'extérieur de Poudlard qui est rempli d'élève qui s'amuse à faire des farces et blague entre eux en plus d'être autour de quelque feu magique pour passer une soirée tranquille à se raconter des histoires.

Il s'éloigne d'eux et se cache dans un lieu dessert pour prendre un bâton qu'il plante au sol avant de sortir ses affaires et les laver d'un _Recurvite_ pour ensuite revêtir son uniforme de chien et son masque.

Redevenue chien de la reine, il braque sa baguette sur le bâton.

- _Portus_ cimetière de Godric's Hollow. Rugis, sa voix silencieuse.

Le bâton s'illumina et Sonnyus le saisit. Ce ne fut pas sa première fois, il avait souvent emprunté des Portus lors de voyage avec les reines, ainsi cela ne le surprit pas de tourner dans les airs à une vitesse défiant la réalité et voir tout ce qu'il l'entoure comme s'il était dans une tornade. Il ne put pas s'empêcher de hurler de joie, adorant cette sensation. Il traverse la barrière de sécurité de Poudlard, ce qui fit soupire les responsables qui devront encore la reconstruire, Halloween est vraiment le pire moment pour ceux qui doivent faire respecter la loi. Cela n'est pas vraiment dérangeant en soi, ce sera d'un nombre dans un rapport le lendemain et ceux qui ne seront pas présents à dix heures, seront collés.

Les recherches pour retrouver Sonnyus se sont finis à vingt-deux heures, quand Blaise apprend que Sonnyus fut vu dans sa chambre, la fête reprenant, étant toléré par le directeur. Il informe les autres professeurs et madame Pomfect voulut le faire revenir. Blaise lui promet qu'il reviendra demain, ne pouvant pas ouvrir la porte de sa chambre.

Le dragon blanc devient rouge de colère qu'on lui refuse sa demande et partir pour retourner à l'infirmerie où elle vit Kimi continuer à dormir, mais qui a son chevet une autre fille. Le dragon voulut demander à cette élève de partir, mais en voyant que c'est Nina, elle se calma.

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, elle se repose et demain, elle ira mieux. Tu devrais profiter de la fête.

Nina secoue la tête, la remerciant, mais préférant rester ici, près de la seule personne proche qui lui reste. L'infirmière hoche la tête et la laissa, lui demandant par contre de ne pas s'endormir dans un lit, car les blesser ne vont pas tarder, arrivant sur les coups de vingt-trois heures, au premier ramassage.

Sonnyus arrive presque au cimetière quand il lâcha le bâton pour atterrir sur le sol, à quelque mètre de la ville Godric's Hollow. Il a lâché le Portoloin en sentant la présence de la reine pas très loin. Il se mit à courir, diriger par son instinct, pour s'arrêter en voyant une silhouette pas très loin de lui. Il continue son chemin pour s'arrêter dans différents magasins qu'il ouvre grâce à la magie en évitant de déclencher l'alarme pour faire quelques courses, payant en posant l'argent sur le comptoir et mettant tous ses achats dans le sac à dos ensorcelé. Il se mit à courir dans la rue, s'arrêtant au bout pour tourner sur la droite d'un pas précipite et s'arrête devant les grilles de l'église, enlever le sac et se mettre à genoux en baissant la tête.

Il reste ainsi pendant cinq minutes, sentant la présence de la reine s'approcher, avant de voir son ombre envahir toute la rue. Le bruit de ses chaussure compensée résonne à ses oreilles et le font trembler, ne savant pas comment elle va réagir. Son cœur bat au rythme de ses pas et quand elle se trouve à côté de lui. Il déglutit et commence.

- _Your Majesty_. Dit-il d'une voix claire et ne montrant aucunement les sentiments de peur qui l'habite.

Elle ne lui réponse pas, elle ne fait rien, l'ignorant complètement, continuant son chemin. Cela fit sourire Sonnyus, cela se passe très bien, même s'il commence à se sentir des plus mal en sa présence, à cause du rituel qui les lis. Il se relève et ouvre la grille d'un _Allohomora_ , la reine rentrant sans s'arrêter.

Elle est habillée d'une tenue des plus banals, affichant son statu de reine que par sa puissance. Elle est voûtée, le regard triste, la tête baissée, enfin moins haut que d'habitude. Elle n'est pas maquillée, ses cheveux sont nullement coiffés, enfin aucun soin ne leur a été apporté.

Sonnyus prit son sac et la suit en restant silencieux, faisant ce qu'il sait faire de mieux. La fermer.

Harmonie reste silencieuse devant la tombe de ses parents, Sonnyus à sa droite en arrière, la regardant un instant, mais baissant la tête pour se montrer respectueux. Il reste ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, sans bouger, pour ensuite retirer son sac et l'ouvrir silencieusement, prenant un paquet de bonbons d'un coup d' _Accio_. Il s'avance et tend le paquet de confiserie à la reine en restant silencieuse. Elle lance un regard vers l'objet pour le rediriger vers la tombe et prendre les confiseries.

 _Rien de tel que le sucre et chocolat pour remonter le moral._ Se dit Sonnyus qui donne à Harmonie ce qu'il désire le plus à cet instant.

La soirée va se dérouler à son rythme.

Sonnyus reste avec la reine Harmonie dans le cimetière froid et humide.  
Ginny va rester avec sa famille, essayant de ne pas réagir au critique de sa mère et donc l'ambiance est des plus surveiller, du moins pour les adulte, les enfants sorcier s'occupant de leur côté, remarquant que Victoire est vraiment proche d'un certain Théodore va rester au chevet de Kimi qui dort d'un sommeil profond, priant pour qu'elle aille bien demain.  
Les élèves de Poudlard font la fête ou se racontent des histoires qui font peur.  
Rayan va rester chez lui et accomplir ses obligations afin de plaire à sa famille.

Les heures passent, l'infirmerie de poudlard se remplie tranquillement des élèves qui se sont endormis dans les couloirs, qui ont subi une farce assez gênante, demande l'aide l'infirmerie, mais tout cela ne reste pas plus méchant que des blagues enfantines. Nina va fermer le rideau, séparant Kimi des autres énergumènes et repousser tous les idiots qui viennent les voir, utilisant sa baguette pour les plus lourds, quel qu'ils soient, même Gryffondor.

La famille Weasley se fatigue et certains membres commencent à rentrer ne laissant plus que Ginny avec sa mère.

-Tu veux passer la nuit ici ? Lui demande-t-elle d'une voix qui est à la fois plein de reproches et de crainte.

Elle ne sait pas comment cela se passe avec Harmonie et cela l'inquiète, car avant d'être la reine, elle reste sa fille.-Non merci. Je ne vais pas tarder, mais pour le moment, je préfère rester ici que seul chez moi. Mais si je dérange…

-Non, non. Je te ressers. Réagit-elle précipitamment.

Ce fut le silence. Un silence gênant pour les deux, mais aucune des deux ne peut s'imaginer sans l'autre en cet instant. Molly Weasley affiche un renie pour sa fille, mais elle préfère savoir sa fille près d'elle que près de cette reine, lui montrant son soutien en priver.

Mickaël reste de son côté, toujours coller à son livre de sorcellerie, ses cousins étant parti, avec un casque sur les oreilles.

Molly regarde cette enfant un instant, cette enfant qui a les yeux des Weasley, mais les cheveux montrent le trait de son père même si les circonstances de sa création n'ont jamais été abordées.

Comme cherchant un sujet de discussion, Molly demande à Ginny comme elle va. À comprendre comme elle va vraiment.

Ginny a toujours eu besoin d'un soutien qui l'aide à tenir. Sa vie lui plaît, aimant vraiment Harmonie, mais les responsabilités de la monarchie lui mettent une telle pression qu'elle a besoin de l'évacuer d'une manière ou une autre. L'une de ses manières est de se confier et, comme elle ne peut pas tout dire à Harmonie, il ne lui reste plus que sa mère. Ginny regard son fils et soupire.

-Je m'inquiète. Elle parle doucement, voulant se faire entendre que par sa mère.

Mickael ayant les écouteurs sur les oreilles. Molly lui donne son attention et l'écoute.

-Harmonie n'affiche pas vraiment son amour pour son fils.  
-Tu l'as dit toi-même. Elle n'a pas d'instinct maternel.

Elle lui prit la main posée sur la table pour la rassurer.

-C'est ce que je pensais mais…Depuis que…

Elle s'interrompt, cherchant ses mots, hésitant à en parler. Sa mère comprend et va l'aider.

-Depuis qu'elle a envoyé ce garçon en mission.

Ginny hoche la tête. Molly a déjà vu Sonnyus dans sa tenue de chien lors d'une réunion familiale, portant toujours son masque sur la tête, refusant de le retirer. L'impression qu'elle a de cette enfant est qu'il ressemble vraiment, par son comportement et l'impression qu'il donne, à Harmonie, cette même aura ténébreuse. Elle ne fut pas la seule à penser cela, toute la famille est du même avis. Percy et sa fille en sachant même plus pour l'avoir côtoyé personnellement.

-Elle est différente. C'est infirme, mais j'aime vraiment l'impression qu'il lui manque.

Molly est surprise par cette révélation, ne s'imaginant pas qu'Harmonie puisse éprouver une sensation de manque autre que celle provoquée par Ginny.

Dans le cimetière, l'ambiance est loin d'être rose. Harmonie reste silencieuse devant la tombe, Sonnyus restant proche d'elle, amenant tout ce dont elle a besoin en ce moment; le silence et l'attention auxquels elle ne pense pas. Sonnyus ne serait pas dire si c'est le lien qui les unit ou le rituel, mais il agit à l'instinct sans se tromper dans ses mouvements et ses attentions. Le silence sera brisé par Sonnyus qui va approcher de la reine et lui tendre une boite de mouchoir ouverte.

-Vous pouvez-vous lâcher. Je préfèrerais retourner dans le donjon que raconter cette soirée.

Harmonie rejette le mouchoir, résistant contre ses sentiments. Si à l'extérieur, elle semble calme et froide, Sonnyus sait, pour traverser ses sentiments, qu'elle souffre. Il sait qu'elle ne montrera rien en sa présence et pourrait du coup partir, sachant qu'elle pourrait pleurer sans problème, mais il sait aussi qu'elle a besoin de sa présence. Imaginant aisément que les rôles pourraient être inversés, il sait que cela ne va pas tarder.

Il reste droit, baissant la tête, la tournante à l'opposer en fermant les yeux.

C'est partit. Ses yeux laissent couler des larmes, il sent une horripile douleur dans sa poitrine, comme si on lui plante mille couteaux dedans.

Ses yeux n'affichent rien, mais ses oreilles entendent les plaintes et les gémissements. Une pression sur sa main tendue prouve qu'elle se sert, mais il ne fait aucune remarque, devenant une statue.

Cela s'était passé différemment l'an dernier. Il avait senti sa douleur, sa tristesse, et comme un bon toutou, il a été la voir, la suivant du mieux qu'il pouvait. À cause de son état, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était suivie. Il l'a surveillé et a tous vu, lui apparaissant quand elle est sortie du cimetière, faisant comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Harmonie, dans son état, crue à son manège. Sonnyus a passé le reste de la soirée avec elle en agissant comme il a toujours agi, non-pire, il a agi comme s'il n'était plus son chien, la faisant réagir, l'énervant le plus possible pour qu'elle redevienne la reine qu'il connaît. Il a brisé son image de faibles femmes en devenant le pire des connards qui n'a pas peur de la mort. S'il est encore vivant aujourd'hui, ce n'est que parce qu'Harmonie a compris qu'elle avait besoin d'être secouée dans ses moments de faiblesse et que personne, dans son entourage, le fera à part lui.

Mais maintenant, il est aux premières loges et il sait qu'il y a une différence entre secouer la reine et assister à son plus grand moment de faiblesse. Pourtant, pour le moment, elle ne le calcule pas.

La nuit va bientôt connaitre un hurlement qui réveillerait tous les morts. Sonnyus fronce les yeux, supportant la douleur dans son cœur qui a doublé.

Puis, en comprenant qu'il se passe quelque chose, il la regarde pour voir qu'elle perd pied et chute à terre. Il se précipite vers elle pour la rattraper et la maintenir debout, se dépêchant de fermer les yeux aux moments même où il la tient, déglutissant en sentant le bout de sa baguette sous sa trachée, apparu aux moments même où elle a senti qu'on la touchait.

Il attend avec calme, ne tremblant pas, n'affichant aucune peur. Harmonie halète de douleur, enivrée par la colère et la tristesse. C'est une vraie bête sauvage qui se trouve devant un morceau de viande. Il reste ainsi, sans bouger. Harmonie le braque en tremblant de rage et haletant. Sonnyus reste à genou, attendant.

Le vent passe et Harmonie prend une grande inspiration et se calme, engouffrant sa haine en elle. Elle dirige sa baguette vers le tombeau pour faire apparaitre une couronne de fleurs, la range pour ensuite se retourner et partir. Sonnyus reste à genou sans bouger puis, quand Harmonie se trouve à la porte, elle le siffle.

-Ouaf. Fut le seul mot de Sonnyus avant qu'il se lève, prenne son sac, fit le même signe qu'Harmonie pour donner une couronne aux deux tombeaux et courir afin de ne pas faire attendre sa reine.

Il va rester aux côtés de sa maîtresse, quittant la ville en marchant dans un silence de mort.

Sortit, la reine lui lance un dernier regard et lui dit qu'il peut retourner à Poudlard. Il hoche la tête et vit la reine transplaner.

Il regarde autour de lui, attirant un cailliou avec son pouvoir psychique et sort sa baguette.

-Portus. Chemin de traverse.

Sonnyus fut transporté aussitôt qu'il prit la pierre en air.

Il lâche la pierre et arrive sur le sol tranquillement devant une foule de gens qui font la fête et sont bourrés. Il soupire et avance jusqu'aux palais tranquillement sans s'occuper du folklore local. Les gardes gèrent très bien la sécurité et intervient quand il le faut. Certains gardes le reconnaissent et l'annonce à leur collègue. Rapidement son passage laisse une trainée de murmure.

Il rentre dans le palais, avançant dans les couloirs sans hésiter sur sa destination. Il va dans la salle de trône pour se diriger dans les quartiers privés et aller en cuisine. Il n'y a personne, évidemment la reine a fait dégager tout le monde pour que personne ne vienne la déranger aujourd'hui. Il retire ses gants et vêtements salles pour se laver les mains et commencer à préparer un repas simple, rapide, mais qui remplit bien la panse. Il prépare le plateau et frappe à la porte. Harmonie en sort, les yeux rouges, mais cela il le devine, baissant la tête et lui disant que le repas est prêt.

-Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais me laisser. Dit-elle de sa voix froide.  
-C'est exact. «pouvait», ce qui signifie que vous me laissez le choix et j'ai choisi de rester avec vous. Répond-il avec respect.  
-Dégage.

Elle ferme après son insulte. Il mâche sa lèvre, se retenant de l'insulter et frappe encore à la porte. Une explosion et la porte lui arrivent dessus pour le projeter aux murs, la nourriture finissant à terre. Il se dégage de sous la porte, restant la tête baisser, pour se relever sans la regarder, sachant que finalement il n'a pas le choix. Il sourit et se mit à rire.

-Vous êtes pathétique.

L'éclat d'un sortilège sort de la chambre et se dirige sur lui.

Ginny décide qu'il est l'heure de partir de chez sa mère, minuit étant passé. Elle rentre en transplantant, tenant son fils par la main. Les deux arrivent directement dans le palais qui est calme et silencieux, des gardes faisant leur ronde et saluant la royauté. Ils leur renvoient leur salut rapidement et continue leur chemin. Ginny regard son fils.

-Dès qu'on rentre, tu vas te mettre dans ta chambre sur-le-champ. Ordonne Ginny à son fils.

Celui-ci hoche la tête, n'ayant pas prévu de faire autrement. Tous les ans, c'est la même chose, il faut toujours qu'il évite Harmonie à cette période. Il a voulu savoir pourquoi, se demandant avec son ignorance innocente. Il a donc observé Harmonie distraitement, mais quand elle l'a surpris, elle lui a collé une telle raclée et tirer par les cheveux en lui hurlant de dégager de sa vue.

Âgé de neuf ans, il doit sa survie que par l'intervention de son autre mère qui l'a fait partie le plus loin, calmant Harmonie comme elle put, mais les coups sont tombés et Ginny avait bien subi à ce moment.

Depuis ce jour, il s'est toujours tenu éloignée d'elle, agissant comme une étrangère avec elle, je pourrais pousser l'exemple à celle d'un enfant évitant sa mère qui le bat, mais, sauf à ce moment, Harmonie n'a jamais portée la main sur son enfant, préférant l'ignorance. Ironiquement, la seule fois où il a souvenir qu'elle se soit intéressée à lui fut le jour où elle lui colla une rouste. Arriver devant la porte de la salle du trône, ils s'arrêtent. Sans s'en rendre compte, Ginny est resté deux minutes ainsi sans bouger, ce sera son fils qui la réveillera en l'appelant. Elle prit une grande inspiration et ouvre la porte, mettant d'instinct son fils derrière elle.

La porte s'ouvre et c'est écarquillant les yeux qu'elle vit la salle complètement détruit. Tout autour d'elle tombent en ruine, comme si elle avait subi un attentat. Son instinct de combattante reprend le dessus et elle sort sa baguette, surveillant autour d'elle prête à jeter le sortilège de la mort.

La salle est silencieuse, le fils reste en arrière, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passe, mais il préfère ne pas entrer si sa mère sort sa baguette. Le silence est de rigueur, elle lance un sort de détection pour remarquer aucune présence dans la salle. Elle reste quand même sur ses gardes, aux cas où les attaquant serait capable de passer ses systèmes de détections.

Elle tourne sur elle-même en surveillant les diffèrent endroit possible pour se cacher, ce qui laisse beaucoup d'hypothèse avec tous ses débris.

Ce qui l'étonne le plus, c'est qu'elle n'a pas senti sa femme en danger.

- _Your Highness_.

Ginny se retourne en prouvant ses nerfs d'acier en analysant la personne avant de lancer le sortilège, malgré la tension dans son corps et la surprise d'avoir été appelé. Elle surveille le chien, ne savant pas ce qui se passe, imaginant tous les scénarios possibles, même les plus infaisables.

Elle vit ainsi son chien avec son masque, mais surtout le bras droit complètement déchiqueter, pendant dans le vide, tenu par le peu de muscle encore collé à son épaule, s'affichant dans une tenue déchiqueter, le corps marque de blessures, le sang coulant. -Que c'est-il passé ?! Demande-t-elle, paniquée, braquant sa baguette sur lui.

Il reste froid devant cet acte, la comprenant.

-Il ne s'est rien passé _your Highness_. Dit-il d'une voix faible, fatigué, mais cachant du mieux qu'il peut derrière une voix froide.  
-Comment ça «rien passée» ?! Et tout ce qui nous entoure ?! Elle commence à s'énerver en montrant ce qui l'entoure d'un mouvement de bras.  
-C'est moi le responsable. J'ai eu un accès de colère et j'ai tout explosé. Veilliez m'excuser, je vais tout nettoyer et attendre mon jugement demain.  
-«Jugement» ? Et Harmonie ?, s'énerve-t-elle.  
-Elle va bien. Elle est dans votre chambre.

Ginny se dépêche de monter les escaliers, s'arrêtant à côté de Sonnyus quand il lui demande de faire attention, car elle dort d'un sommeil léger.

Cela surprend Ginny, car Harmonie n'a pas dormi les soirs d'Halloween depuis des années. Elle le regard surpris, puis regard la salle du trône et le couloir qui a aussi subi quelque dégât léger.

Elle appelle son fils en envoyant un signal de lumière verte. Celui-ci rentre pour écarquiller les yeux et commencer à hurler pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé comme un idiot, mais fut tu par Sonnyus et Ginny, qui lancent en même temps un _Silencio_ , paniqué.

Ginny regard Sonnyus, surpris par son acte. Celui-ci s'excuse et baisse la tête comme un soumis qui attend sa punition, mais rien n'arrive. Ginny étant surpris qu'il sache lancer un sortilège de la main gauche alors que les rapports annoncent qu'il est droitier.

-Mickael. Va te coucher et prudence car ta mère dort.

Il hoche la tête et disparait, retrouvant la voix quand il rentre dans sa chambre. Sonnyus commence à descendre les escaliers pour nettoyer avec sa baguette le bazar, mais est arrêté par Ginny.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé à ton bras ? Demande-t-elle froidement.-C'est ma punition pour avoir détruit la…-Je t'ordonne de me dire la vérité.

Sonnyus reste silencieux un instant, réfléchissant, décidant de le faire comprendre.

-Je suis tombé des escaliers. Répond Sonnyus de la même voix habituelle.

Ginny regard la salle du trône, comprenant maintenant par le non-dit. Ce n'est pas Sonnyus le responsable de ce carnage.

-Comment va Harmonie ?, demande-t-elle inquiète  
-Elle est fatiguée. Elle a besoin de repos et silence.

Ginny hoche la tête, comprenant, puis descend les escaliers, sortant sa baguette pour soigner le bras de Sonnyus d'un coup de baguette, ne prononçant aucune formule.

Sonnyus fut surpris par l'éclair blanc qui soigne son bras sans qu'il subisse de douleur, mais ce qu'il fut plus surprenant fut que par un autre coup de baguette, elle répara toute la salle du trône, ce qui lui aurait pris une heure s'il était en pleine forme, ressortant fatigue. Pourtant, un coup de baguette et elle n'éprouve aucune fatigue. Elle remonta les escaliers et lui ordonna de regagner sa chambre. Il n'avait pas prévu de rester, voulant repartir pour Poudlard, mais il ne pouvait désobéir à cet ordre. Il se dirigea donc dans sa chambre, Ginny réparant tout d'un coup de baguette sur son passage, le sortilège combiné à un sortilège qui fait taire le bruit provoqué par les réparations.

Sonnyus salua la reine qui lui avoue son envie de le voir demain. Il hoche la tête et regagne sa chambre avec crainte pour ce qu'il va lui arriver demain. Il tremble de tout son être, il n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il vient de faire et surtout le fait qu'il soit encore vivant. C'est rempli de peur pour demain qu'il se couche dans le lit qui est moins moelleux que celui de Poudlard, mais cela lui importe peu. Il va prendre une heure à se tourner et retourner dans tous les sens avant que le sommeil le prenne.

- _Your Majesty_.

Sonnyus s'agenouille devant Harmonie qui l'observe assise sur son trône. Ginny n'est pas encore debout, mais Harmonie a décidé de faire venir le plus tôt possible Sonnyus pour avoir une discussion avec lui.

-Sonnyus. Pour ton acte d'hier et en remerciement, j'ai décidé de te donner une chance d'avoir mon pardon.

Sonnyus relève la tête pour observer la reine, la joie se voyant dans ses yeux, se retenant de sauter de joie et d'embrasser ses pieds, acte qu'il regrette pour y avoir simplement pensé.

Harmonie lui montre les deux lettres qu'il a écrites.

-J'ai lu tes lettres.

Ses simples mots suffisent à faire sourire Sonnyus, lui donnant un bon espoir pour son pardon.

-D'après ce que tu as écrit, la maison Serpentard connaîtrait un grand déclin.  
-Oui Majesty. La maison n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.-Et la maison serait la représentation de la monarchie à Poudlard ?  
-Oui. Mais l'image est si désastreuse que j'en suis le seul de mon année.-Cela n'est nullement acceptable. Dit-elle d'une voix sèche, cassant, montrant sa désappointure.

Sonnyus rebaisse la tête, ne voulant pas défier son regard.

-L'image de la monarchie doit connaitre aucune ombre, surtout à Poudlard qui recueille les nouveaux sorciers. Sonnyus, voici la mission qui permettra d'avoir mon pardon.

Le chien n'a pas besoin de l'entendre dire, il le devine aisément et soupire déjà devant l'ampleur de la tâche à accomplir.

-Tu vas remettre la maison Serpentard à son apogée et gagner la coupe des maisons.

Sonnyus serre les dents, la mission devenant plus dur qu'il le pensait avec cette histoire de coupe.

-Ai-je droit à l'aide de la cour ?  
-Non. Mais je peux te donner ceci.

Elle lui tend un vieux parchemin qu'il prend en la remerciant, demandant ce que c'est.

-Cela s'appelle la carte du maraudeur et elle va t'être très utile.

Sonnyus est surpris, se demandant en quoi il a son utilité. Harmonie va prononcer une phrase qu'il trouve qui la représente bien.

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Sonnyus en sourit, mais fut vite intéresser par le parchemin qui se transforme devant ses yeux en carte, affichant un message de bienvenue de la part de quelque membre.

Quand il vit ce qu'il avait dans les mains, le plan de Poudlard, ses passages secrets et surtout l'emplacement de toutes les personnes présentes, il releva la tête, souriant d'un air sadique en promettant de s'en servir avec soin. Harmonie ne tient pas compte de sa joie et le congédie, lui ordonnant ne plus jamais le voir tant que sa mission n'est pas accomplie.

Sonnyus s'agenouille, mais fut appelé par une voix qu'il reconnaissant aisément. Il se retourne et s'incline.

-Your Highness. Je vous salue et vous souhaite une bonne journée.

Ginny le regard partir après l'avoir salué, celle-ci fut déçue de ne pas avoir pu lui parler, mais en voyant le visage de sa femme qui semble avoir retrouvé ce quelque chose qui lui manquait, elle comprend qu'il avait accompli la mission qu'elle lui a confiée.

§§§§

Les sautes d'humeur ont toujours été notre lot quotidien. Sonnyus et Nina étaient les champions, un instant, ils sont joyeux et l'instant d'après ils sont aussi malheureux que si on leur avait appris la mort de leur chien. J'ai moi aussi eut mes sautes d'humeur pour des périodes et raison diverse et, comme moi avec eux, personne ne m'en a tenu compte.

Je crois que la seule qui n'ait jamais eut de saute d'humeur c'est Kimi, mais elle s'est normale. Malheureusement, j'aurais tellement aimé qu'elle en ait au lieu de finir ainsi.

§§§§

Document «Interview de Rayan Mallesonne pour la gazette du sorcier» datant de l'année 2022.


	16. Lendemain de fete

s/8570090/1/L-ascension-de-la-f%C3%A9e-noire

Bonjours a tous. Nouveau chapitre pour une nouvelle semaine. J'espère trouver un meilleur titre.

Disclamer : J.K Rowling est la personne qui a créé l'univers originel, Lusaphira est l'auteur qui a créé l'univers de ma fanfiction. J'ai eus son autorisation pour publier en me basant à la sienne, mes chapitres passant par son jugement avant d'être publié pour respecter à 100% son univers. Ne m'appartiennent que le héros et sa famille.

Attention. Cette fanfiction est une Fan Fiction M. Pour ceux qui ne m'ont jamais lu, sachez que cela signer que tous peut arriver, ni plaçant aucune limite. Cela peut aller du viol au meurtre, de la prostitution a la perversion. Mes chapitres ne seront pas stable, vous remarquerez que celui-ci est long, mais cela ne signifie pas que le prochain le sera, je poserai un minimum de 3000mot mais j'écrirais chaque chapitre jusqu'à un point clé que j'ai prévu. Vous voilà prévenus, maintenant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre : Lendemain de fête

-Je vais très bien !

Sonnyus soupire se faisant analyser sous toutes les coutures par cette folle d'infirmière qui l'a obligée à venir lui rendre visite, lui passant un sacré savon pour sa fuite d'hier. Il est assis sur un lit, ouvrant la bouche et tirant la langue. Son torse ne révèle aucune blessure, la lui pose des questions sur la raison, mais Sonnyus élude les questions, répondant qu'il guérit très vite. Ne pouvant pas l'obliger à rester, même si elle aimait bien, elle le laisse partir.

Il tira le rideau, en remettant son haut, pour tomber sur Kimi qui l'attendait, son bras se trouvant dans une attelle, ce qui le surprend, mais la plus grande surprise arrive juste après quand elle va lui sourire et…

-Bonjour Sonnyus. Lui parle d'une voix claire.

Il lui répond de la même manière, mais restant sobre dans ses sentiments. L'infirmière va leur demander de partir, ne devant pas déranger les autres élèves qui dorment dans les lits, se faisant toiser par Sonnyus qui part en serrant les dents, ne supportant pas cette femme et ne le cachant pas devant une Kimi qui, elle, cache un sourire.

Sortis de cette «enfer», terme de Sonnyus, ils vont marcher dans les couloirs dessert, il la regarde et lui donne ce qu'elle cherche depuis si longtemps, son attention. Elle reste silencieuse, perdant son courage et cherchant ses mots devant un Sonnyus qui l'analyse.

-Je... Je voudrais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour moi… Pour m'avoir sauvé... Et je regrette ce qu'il s'est passé.

Elle baisse la tête, pleurant légèrement, tremblant de tristesse. Sonnyus la regarde, l'écoutant, mais restant neutre.

-Par ma faute, tu as été blessé. Tu as risqué ta vie pour moi malgré que je t'ai énervé. Tu t'es sacrifié et aurait pu…  
-Je ne suis pas mort.

Sa voix froide coupe court à ce discourt qui l'ennuyait et commençait à l'énerver. Elle est toujours aussi faible et misérable, mais maintenant elle devenait bête.

Si elle cherche quelqu'un a accusé dans cette histoire, elle devrait se concentrer sur Nina, pour être venue le chercher, ou cette école remplie d'incapables, qui ont laissé un loup-garou rentrer dans l'enceinte de l'école, ou même mieux ce lycanthrope qui a payé de sa vie le fait qu'il n'ait pas pris sa potion tue-loup.

Il bouillonne de rage en repartant pour la grande salle, afin de déjeuner, mais ce qui le surprend est de ne pas être enragé. Il ne se sent pas comme d'habitude. Il est énervé, mais pas haineux comme avant.

 _Sans doute est-ce le fait qu'Halloween est passée et que je ne ressens plus les effets de_ _l'humeur_ _d'Ha_ _… De sa majesté._ Pensa-t-il en se rattrapant en se rappelant que ses pensées sont contrôlées.

Kimi va rester droite, baissant la tête, pensant qu'elle a encore perdu un ami, une habitude pour elle qui a toujours cherché de l'affection chez les gens, mais qui s'est toujours confrontée à des blocs de glace qui se moquaient et la traiter mal. Même ses parents l'ont abandonné en l'envoyant dans cet hôpital psychiatrique.

-Hey Kimi. T'es finalement sortie.

Kimi se tourne vers la voix joyeuse pour voir Nina qui lui sourit, demandant comment elle allait.

Sonnyus s'assit à sa table dans cette grande salle qui est quasiment vide. Seul les quelque professeur qui n'ont pas fêté Halloween furent présent, surpris de voir un élevé manger à cette heure. Il repartit de la salle aussi vide arriver, mangeant comme à son habitude. Il regagne sa salle commune, vide malgré l'heure, se dirigeant vers une porte pour y frapper assez fort pour réveiller l'occupant, se fichant de l'état, qu'il imagine aisément, du propriétaire. Celui-ci ouvrit, une main sur la tête, l'autre sur une couverture qui lui entoure la taille, mais laisse son torse nu, imaginant bien la tenue qu'il a.

Il est surpris de voir Sonnyus face à lui et l'appela d'une voix pâteuse et puant l'alcool. Sonnyus tient le coup et reste souriant en lui parlant, affichant son besoin d'un service.

-Salut Balthazar. J'ai besoin de te parler d'un sujet important.

Il reste lasse devant lui, Sonnyus le regardant intensément dans ses yeux vitreux, se demandant s'il a enregistré ce qu'il vient de lui dire.

-Mais comme c'est assez secret et important, il faudrait que j'en parle dans ta chambre.

Il fait un énorme effort pour ne pas lui foutre des claques dans la gueule pour le réveiller, ayant vraiment besoin d'afficher de bonnes attentions. Fort heureusement, il réagit en regardant derrière lui et se tournant vers lui.

-Malheureusement ma chambre n'est pas rangée et en état de recevoir. Repasse demain.

Il ferme la porte en le saluant, comme presser de retourner à ses affaires. Sonnyus est assez surpris par cette réaction, mais le principal est qu'il lui donne son attention, lui donnant même l'occasion de préparer son discours.

Il allait repartir dans sa chambre, mais fut arrêté par la porte qui s'ouvre, encore, et Balthazar qui l'appelle. Il se retourne pour savoir ce qu'il voulait.

-Félicitations pour ton combat.

Il lui fait un signe de la main pour le féliciter. La porte se referme avant même qu'il réagisse, se demandant comment il peut être au courant en si peu de temps, mais surtout pourquoi cette réaction, certes affronte un loup doit impressionner, mais de là à ce qu'on l'en complimente.

Il allait se mettre dans sa chambre, voyant encore l'arabe d'hier à terre et immobile, encore vivant vu qu'il respire, mais un hurlement le sort de son action et le fait se retourner en direction d'une porte qui s'ouvre sur une fille à moitié à poil qui s'enfuit le plus loin d'ici en se rhabillant.

Elle est blonde, cheveux longs, son corps assez mince et ayant une année de plus que lui. Il reconnait cette fille pour etre celle qu'il se fait toujours harceler par une bande de jeune. Ceux-ci sortent d'ailleurs à sa suite, la poursuivant. Elle leur ordonne de la laisser tranquille, paniqué, semblant se réveiller en plein cauchemar. Il regarde la scène, personne ne le calculant, car sa chambre se trouve à l'opposer de leur champ de vision. La fille se recule, appelant quelqu'un, un certain Ecrik. Ce nom lui dit quelque chose, mais il n'en a aucun souvenir d'où il l'a entendu. Cela n'a pas d'importance. Le groupe, composé de trois garçons assez grands, s'avance vers elle, lui ordonnant de venir ici. La fille refuse et fut prêt à se défense en utilisant sa baguette, mais fut désarmée facilement.

 _Quelle que soit la situation, la pani_ _que nous fait_ _toujours tout perdre_. critique Sonnyus par la pensée.

L'un des garçons la Stupefie avant que ses hurlements ne réveillent quelqu'un, ce qui est difficilement le cas au vu de tous ceux qui cuve et ceux qui sont réveillés se refuse à agir.

La fille se fait porter par le plus épais, mais quand ils se retournent, pour aller dans leur chambre, un _Stupefix_ jailli pour frapper le plus proche de la chambre.

Pendant qu'il tombe, celui qui ne porte pas la fille sort sa baguette pour viser devant lui, voyant Sonnyus avec sa baguette qui le braque. Il lui a laissé le temps de comprendre, cela se remarquant à ses yeux écarquiller, avant d'attaquer.

Un _Flipendo_ jaillie, frappant son épaule armée pour la déboîter. Il lâche sa baguette en hurlant, se saisissant l'épaule touchée, mais n'a pas le temps de comprendre qu'un autre _Flipendo_ frappe son genou pour lui plier de manière non naturelle et le mettre à terre. L'homme hurle de toute sa tripe, mais si personne n'agit pour la fille, personne ne fera de même pour lui.

Le dernier pose la fille à terre pendant que le deuxième est touché, mais agit trop lentement, se retrouvant immobiliser dans son mouvement par un _Petrificus_ _totalus._

Il s'approche de l'homme, restant calme, prenant la fille, qui n'est pas dans une très bonne position, pour l'amener loin du combat, l'allongeant à terre et utilisant le sortilège _Enervatum_ pour la ranimer, n'ayant pas le temps de la voir rouvrir les yeux qu'il est saisi par-derrière, se maudissant de ne pas avoir assuré ses arrières, projeter assez loin.

Il se redresse pour surveiller la fille et voit la grande brute du premier jour, se rappelant de qui est Ecrik, qui l'appelle par son titre de sœurette avec une voix triste et inquiet, prouvant qu'il tient vraiment à sa sœur. Il va se retourner vers Sonnyus qui va tout de suite comprendre le danger et rapidement se lever. Ecrik se jette sur lui pour tenter de le frapper, mais Sonnyus esquive agilement, bougeant dans tous les sens, surveillant aussi bien son terrain que l'adversaire.

Cela est plus compliqué que la première fois, n'ayant pas l'avantage de l'effet de surpris, mais surtout, étant plus rapide, plus grand et plus fort que lui, ne pouvant pas sortir sa baguette. Il a l'impression de se retrouver dans son combat contre le loup, mais cette fois, il a le moyen de le battre à mains nues, bénissant ses cours de combat qu'on lui a imposés.

Il évite un coup de poing droit en sautant sur la gauche et profite de sa garde ouverte pour frapper d'un coup de pied son genou, le faisant tomber à terre pour le calmer, se reculant pour ne pas le blesser, n'ayant aucun intérêt à le massacrer. Seulement, il a surestimé la puissance de son coup, car l'ourse se relève vite pour le saisir et le serrer dans ses bras en le soulevant, l'étouffant en compressant son torse.

-Ecrik arrête ! Se fait entendre la voix de la fille, mais cela est trop tard, Sonnyus réagit.

Son instinct prend le dessus et fait claquer ses mains sur les oreilles du colosse, frappant deux fois puissamment. Ecrik lâche le jeune sorcier, celui-ci saute en donnant un puissant uppercut qui fait tomber Ecrik à terre. Sonnyus se jette sur lui à terre et le frappe aux visages.

Le colosse réagit, frappe Sonnyus d'un coup de poing et roule avec lui pour le dominer, Sonnyus met ses mains sur son torse et utilise sa poussée mortel, entraîner par la roulade et l'absence de distance entre les mains et le torse, Ecrik vole sur le côté, comme si Sonnyus l'avait projeté avec une force surhumaine. Cela choque toutes les personnes présentes qui se demandent d'où lui est venue une telle force. Sonnyus se relève le premier et sort sa baguette en même temps qu'Ecrik, mais Sonnyus fut plus rapide à lancer le sort d' _Incarcerem_ sous le hurlement de la fille, paniquée, qui se jette sur le colosse qui tente de se libérer, mais en est incapable. Sonnyus prend une grande inspiration, bougeant le corps pour ne plus sentir la douleur due au broyage.

-Libère-moi que je t'arrache la tête !

Sonnyus relève les yeux, se demandant s'il est si idiot qu'il pense que cela va marcher ou si c'est la colère qui le domine. La fille tente de le calmer en lui disant qu'il n'y est pour rien dans les accusations qu'il lui fait. Sonnyus s'approche, ne voulant pas qu'il fasse un faux mouvement, pris dans sa colère, mais remarque soudain un danger avec le Stupéfié, qui ne l'ai plus. En effet, pendant le combat Écrik-Sonnyus, l'élève qui s'est retrouvé frappée de _Flipendo_ attrapa sa baguette avec sa main de libre pour libérer le chef qui était stupéfié et réagit maintenant en lançant un sortilège.

-Attention ! Hurle-t-il en courant vers elle, mais elle n'a pas le temps de s'esquiver, son frère hurle son nom, Kaori.

Sonnyus la pousse avec un _Repulso_ , ce qui permet de lui faire éviter le sortilège qui explose contre le mur. Tout le monde sort, cela étant autrement plus dangereux que tout ce qu'il s'est passé jusqu'à présent et c'est ainsi qu'il vire la scène composée d'Ecrik attaché, sa sœur à terre, d'un pétrifier, un qui va passer sa journée à l'infirmerie et un autre debout braquant sa baguette sur Sonnyus qui se met en garde.

Un sortilège est lancé, Sonnyus le redirige à terre d'un coup de baguette à terre, qui explose sous le sortilège _Confringo_. Des lianes saisies, le bras de l'assaillant pour entourer tout son corps et le relever en air sous son air surpris et terrorisé, comme tout ce qui regardent en direction d'un élève bien plus âgée qu'eux. Une ambiance lourde prend place.

-Tu sais pourtant Grégoire que j'ai une sainte horreur qu'on me réveille en pleine cuve. L'homme hurle de peur, mais est vite tais, se faisant momifier par les lianes.

Sonnyus regarde cet homme qu'il n'a jamais remarqué avant. Il a l'air d'être de la même année qu'Ecrik. Ses cheveux sont blonds, son visage a des traits de crocodile, ses muscles ne sont pas aussi apparents que ceux du colosse, mais sont quand même présents.

Il entend des chuchotements et apprend ainsi que c'est le préfet en chef de la maison et qu'il s'appelle Gabrielle. Il l'analyse, puis il échange, pendant une seconde, un contact visuel, cette seconde est suffisante pour que Sonnyus ressent un tremblement qu'il répugne. Il libère Ecrik qui se dirige vers sa sœur, lui demandant comment elle va, comme s'il demandait l'heure.

Le monde s'en va, retournant dans leur chambre pour continuer ce qu'ils faisaient, personne ne s'occupant d'eux. Sonnyus s'approche et leur demande s'ils vont bien mais, se fait rapidement remballer par la fille qui se jette sur lui pour le pousser.

-Dégage de là. Tout ça c'est de ta faute !, hurle-t-elle enrager avant de prendre la main de son frère et le tirer pour qu'ils partent pour leur chambre. -C'est comme ça que tu remercies les gens qui te sauvent ? Rappel moi de ne plus recommencer. Dit-il non terrifier par sa furie. -Je n'aurais pas eu besoin d'être sauvé si tu n'avais jamais existé.

Le frère lui demande de se calmer, partant à l'opposer de Sonnyus sans qu'il comprenne ce qui leur prend.

Il rentre dans sa chambre, prit une grande respiration, s'allongeant dans son lit, regardant sur la droite son costume de chien de la reine, reprendre une grande respiration et se décider à se changer les idées, sortant l'un de ses achats qu'il veut essayer sur-le-champ.

C'est un balai, appelé Tonnerre de Zeus, réputée pour être l'un des plus rapides balais, mais très difficilement dirigeable. Tellement que seules les stars du Quidditch l'utilisent et il a appris pourquoi. Il est allé dans le parc, déserté par les élèves qui sont tous dans leur chambre, montant dessus pour décoller lentement. Une fois à une hauteur suffisant pour faire quelque mouvement, il enclenche l'accélération, malheureusement il n'a nullement réussie à maitrise cette force de la nature, volant à vive allure, dans tous les sens, évitant à la limite les murs du château, son cœur battant des mesure qu'il connait que dans des cas extrême. Il ne sait pas comment il a réussi à tenir sur ce balais, comment il a pu éviter de finir contre un mur, ayant eu la chance de s'écraser à terre pour se retrouver la tête en sang. Les élèves, peu présent dans les couloir, s'amasse autour de lui. Pas dangereusement blesser, il a compris qu'il était obligé de tout reprendre depuis le début avec ce balai, mais n'a pas pu remonter dessus que déjà Mme Bibine l'attrape, l'ayant vu depuis son entraînement quotient aux balais.

-Avez-vous lu le règlement intérieur monsieur Mordred ?

Sonnyus rester derrière Mme Bibine qui fait s'écarter tout le monde devant son regard de faucon.

-Oui madame. Répond-il de sa voix soupirante.  
-Que dit-il sur les vols en balais ?  
-Qu'ils doivent être autorisé par notre directeur et que le premier vol soit surveillé.

Ils arrivent devant le bureau de la directrice adjointe, frappant à la porte. Hermione ouvre la porte et les regardes tous les deux en demandant ce qu'il se passe, affichant un air fatigué et un léger mal de tête.

Madame Bibine annonce la raison de leur présence devant une Hermione concentrée pour tout entendre malgré son état, mais aussi surprise d'avoir un élevé à punir aujourd'hui, surtout Sonnyus. Elle demande à ce qu'il soit amené au garde-chasse, le seul pouvant gérer une punition aujourd'hui, les autres étant dans l'incapacité à cause de la fête d'hier. Elle acquiesce et l'amène donc chez Hagrid, étant sur son chemin, ayant prévu de continuer à s'entrainer aujourd'hui. Le voyage se fait en silence, Sonnyus ne préférant rien dire plutôt que rajouter de l'huile sur le feu.

La cabane laisse une fumée sortir de sa cheminée. Un homme assez grand déplace d'énormes troncs d'arbre à main nues pour les poser à côté d'une hache. Mme bibine fait remarquer leur présence.

-Bonjour Hagrid. Vous vous préparez pour l'hiver à ce que je vois.

Le géant à la barbe grisonnant pose son tronc et se tourne vers ses nouveaux venus pour les saluer et leur demander ce qu'il vaut le plaisir de les voir, les invitant pour un thé. Mme Bibine va accepter avec joie, rentrant dans la cabane, mais ordonnant à Sonnyus de rester dehors. Hagrid trouve que c'est assez méchant avec le froid qu'il fait dehors, mais ne va rien dire pour ne pas contester le pouvoir du professeur.

La porte se ferme et Sonnyus va donc regarder autour de lui pour voir le paysage envelopper d'un brouillard, ne ressentant pas le froid grâce à sa combinaison. Il décide de s'asseoir sur les marches en pierre, attendant dans le froid pendant qu'eux discutent au chaud autour d'un bon thé.

Sonnyus n'a jamais aimé ne rien faire. Sa vie n'a jamais été remplie de vide et calme. Son père et ses frères ne lui laissaient jamais une minute pour lui-même. Sa vie au donjon fut bien plus remplie, à supporter les tortures et les visites des gardes qui avaient besoin de se vider. D'ailleurs, à y repenser, il n'a jamais fait de test pour détecter une éventuelle maladie, ayant largement dépassé le stade de situation à risque. Il sort sa baguette et souleva un tronc d'arbre avec le sortilège de Wingardium leviosa.

Il s'entraîne pendant plusieurs minutes à le soulever avant d'entendre du bruit venant de la forêt. Il regarde cette étendue de bois, lâchant le tronc pour se préparer à lancer des sortilèges plus rapides et puissants si une créature devait attaquer. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il se trouve là-dedans, mais cela ne doit pas contenir des gentils petits lutins. Une silhouette apparaît, braquer par Sonnyus qui va la ranger aussi rapidement quand il voit que ce n'est que l'autre garde-chasse, Herbert.

Celui-ci le salue et demande ce qu'il fait ici, reconnaissant l'élève qui était terrifié par l'eau, Sonnyus lui ayant laissé une marque indélébile dans sa mémoire par son comportement. Celui-ci répond aux questions quant à la raison et le pourquoi de sa présence pendant qu'Herbert range son équipement dans une caisse à côté de lui. Mme Bibine va sortir, lançant ses salutations à Herbert et repartit avec le balai, confisquer jusqu'à la rentrée, devant un Sonnyus énervé, mais laissant faire les choses.

Hagrid va sourit à Sonnyus en lui disant de ne pas vraiment trop s'en faire, qu'elle n'est pas aussi méchante qu'elle y parait, saluant son assistance qui lui renvoit. Hagrid va demander à ce qu'il s'occupe de Sonnyus pendant qu'il allait s'installer près du feu. Herbert obéit, lui souhaitant un bon repos. La porte se referme, Sonnyus remarquant que l'homme est vraiment fatigué.

Herbert va répondre à sa question muette en disant qu'il a veillé toute la nuit, faisant des rondes dans la forêt, après l'apparition du loup-garou. Sonnyus hoche la tête et demande ce qu'il doit faire.

-Tu vas m'aider à couper du bois pour cet hiver. Il devrait en avoir assez pour deux.

Sonnyus hoche la tête, regardant les haches qui font deux fois sa taille en se demandant comme il va gérer. Il voit Herbert soulever le tronc avec sa baguette pour le couper en deux devant son regard surpris. Herbert va sourire et demander sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-Tu ne connais pas le _Diffindo_ ?

Sonnyus va le reprend le mieux qu'il peut, mais ne cache pas sa surprise dans sa réponse et un sourire de plus intéressé.

-Je connais le _Diffindo_ , mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il soit assez puissant pour couper un tronc d'arbre de cette épaisseur.  
-Le _Diffindo_ peut tous découper. Lui fit-il la leçon.  
-Les gens se contentent de la base, mais il est mille fois plus puissant. Il paraîtrait qu'on peut découper un bâtiment en deux d'un coup.

Sonnyus sourit et se mit au boulot. Il sort sa baguette et place le tronc d'un _Wingardium_ _leviosa_ pour ensuite tenter le _Diffindo_ , mais cela entaille à peine le tronc.

Il serre sa baguette de rage d'avoir échoué. Il regarde Herbert recommence de son côté. Celui-ci le rassure en lui disant que tout le monde commence à son niveau. Herbert découpe les troncs tranquillement en surveillant Sonnyus qui restant sur le premier, lançant le sortilège encore et encore, sa voix prenant des tons différents, montrant sa colère de ne pas réussir certaine fois, mais à aucun moment, il a pensé à faire une pause.

La journée fut bien remplie pour Sonnyus, son tronc étant rempli d'entaille pour que finalement.

- _Diffindo_! Sa voix est fatiguée, mais montre qu'il est prêt à faire ça pendant des heures.

Cela ne sera pas utile, le tronc se coupe en deux devant ses yeux écarquillé et sourire joyeux. Il ressent en lui une immense joie et une sensation de puissance comme sa première utilisation de l' _Avada_ _Kavada_. Il se retient à la limite de lever les mains en air et hurler qu'il a réussie.

Herbert va le féliciter, le complimentant en disant qu'il était plus âgé quand il a réussi à avoir son niveau. Sonnyus tourne la tête vers lui, la hochant pour l'en remercier et il remarque à ce moment qu'il fait nuit noire. Il demande l'heure et Herbert rigole.

-Tu remarques que maintenant qu'il est tard ? Je t'ai dit que t'a journée de colle est fini il y a déjà deux heures, mais tu étais tellement concentré que t'a pas dû m'entendre.

Sonnyus se reconnaît bien là, tellement pris dans ses affaires qu'il oublie ce qu'il l'entoure. Herbert va lui annoncer le raccompagner jusqu'à sa maison, mais Sonnyus va perdre son sourire en comprenant.

-Cela signifie que je n'ai coupé qu'un tronc. Dit-il d'une voix pleine de rancune envers lui.

Herbert va rien dire, ayant compris qu'il ne l'écouterait pas. Sur le chemin, il lui demande de quelle maison il est, n'ayant rien pour l'identifier sur lui. Quand il apprit que c'est un Serpentard, il va rire assez fortement.

-Je dois dire que j'ai hésité avec les Gryffondor. Cette envie de se surpasser est bien un de leur trait de caractère, mais la soif de pouvoir est typique des Serpents.

Sonnyus ne va rien rajouter à la remarque, ayant compris qu'il était Serpentard devant sa certitude du chemin à prendre, restant près du mur du passage secret. Il le laisse là en le saluant, espérant le revoir. Après une douche, il va dans la grande salle qui est remplie des élèves qui rattrapent leur saut de repas à cause de leur état plus que désastreux. Assis à une place, il se fait taper l'épaule et saluer par son préfet qui lui sourit.

-Tu es enfin revenue de ton heure de colle. Pas trop dur ?

Sonnyus soupire, remarquant à haute voix que rien ne reste secret bien longtemps.

-Et oui. Surtout quand on est la victime de Salambra Noutes.

Sonnyus ne comprend pas, Balthazar sort le journal d'aujourd'hui pour lui montrer la première page.

# _ **Un**_ **loup-garou** _ **tué par un**_ _ **Serpentard.**_ #

Sonnyus rend le journal à Balthazar après l'avoir lu. Salambra a bien fait ses recherches, parlant de Nina, Kimi et Sonnyus et émettant plus des hypothèses que des faits, invitant les concernés à une interview pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Balthazar va vite reprendre son sérieux et lui demander de quoi il voulait parler ce matin. Sonnyus regarde autour de lui et répond quand il voit que personne ne le regarde.

-J'ai l'intention de prendre les rênes de la maison Serpentard pour lui faire retrouver ses lettres de noblesse et j'ai besoin d'information.

Balthazar fut surpris, voyant son sérieux pour comprendre qu'il ne plaisante pas. Il va rester calme en hochant la tête, lui demande un temps de réflexion que Sonnyus va accepter sans problème, espérant qu'il accepte. Il va se relever, lui souhaitant une bonne soirée, la sienne étant composée de la passer dans sa chambre avec la carte du maraudeur en préparant son prochain coup pour l'avancer de ses plans.

Nous sommes le 5 novembre. Demain, c'est la rentrée pour tous, les élèves sont rentrés des vacances, mais c'est surtout dans la soirée de ce jour que va se jouer un moment décisif.

-Je ne vous attendais plus. Vous vous êtes perdu dans les passages secrets ? Demande la voix moqueuse d'un enfant.

Frédérique et Grégoire Weasley sortirent leur baguette à peine entré dans leur salle secrète.

Tous deux roux, lier par un lien de cousinnage, leur père étant jumeau, on peut remarquer que leur physique est quasiment identique, diffèrent par les traits de leur mère et leur caractère, n'ayant pas vraiment été élevés ensemble pourtant, on le croirait quand on les voit.

Les deux garçons furent sur leur garde, se demandant comment quelqu'un a pu trouver cet endroit dont ils sont sûrs d'être les seuls à connaitre. Il demande à la personne de se montrer, demandant comment il connaît cet endroit.

-C'est vous qui me l'avez montré crétin. Posez vos baguettes, je ne veux pas me battre avec vous.

La voix a encore changé pour prendre une teinte plus féminine, étonnant les garçons qui réfléchissent rapidement pour que Frédérique soit le premier à comprendre.

-Un _Mūtātĭo Volcus_ combiné à un _Sonorus_.

Le Mūtātĭo Volcus est un sortilège qui modifie la voix de l'utilisateur. C'est un sortilège assez compliqué et qu'il soit combiner avec un Sonorus, prouvent qu'ils n'ont pas affaire à un débutant. Ne voyant pas qui pourrait être cette personne, ils décident d'illuminer cet endroit d'un Lumos maxima. Une sphère de lumière éclaire la pièce progressivement et rapidement. L'invite ne pourra pas se cacher pour échapper à leur lumière.

Il remarque une silhouette sur la droite. Frédérique maintient le sortilège en suivant l'individu pendant que Grégoire vise la personne avec des sortilèges assommant. La silhouette bouge dans tous les sens, évitant les sortilèges, montrant une agilité et rapidité qui les dépasse, cachant son identité pour le moment. Puis, sans qu'ils comprennent, le Lumos va s'éteindre ainsi que toutes les lumières autour d'eux. Grégoire appelle son cousin et celui-ci lui répond y être pour rien et pour cause, c'est le piège de l'individu qui s'est activé, une sécurité qu'il a bien faite de mettre en place. Ils vont tenter d'allume le Lumos, mais se font désarmer sans problème par le visiteur qui prouvent qu'il peut les viser et frappe sans problème, les empêchant de se débattre d'une quelconque manière.

-Comment je l'ai dit. Je ne veux pas me battre avec vous. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je me laisserais faire. La voix est devenue celle d'un vieillard.

Frédérique va demander ce qu'il leur veut et c'est à ce moment qu'il sut qu'il allait parler affaires. Il prit une voix masculine, peu grave, calme, sérieuse, ne changeant plus maintenant.

-Vous êtes bien implanté dans Poudlard, mais on sent bien les limites de votre commerce. Vous êtes deux bébés qui profitent de l'ombre de leur père.

L'insulte passe très bien, sachant qu'ils avaient horreur qu'on les compare au duo qu'était leur père. Grégoire réagit le premier en se justifiant.

-Les temps sont différents maintenant. Les voies commerciales sont très difficiles d'accès, même pour les neveux de la reine.  
-Je veux bien le croire. Mais si je vous proposais d'en créer.

Une bougie s'allume pour montrer une silhouette assise dans un fauteuil, leur faisant face, cachant encore son identité, mais pas son attention de tenir sa parole. Ce fut Frédérique qui répond sérieusement, voyant, comme son cousin, qu'ils ont affaire à un gros poisson et que leur choix sont décisives.

-Nous te répondrons qu'il nous est impossible de gérer financièrement une voie commerciale et que cela demande beaucoup de travail.

Grégoire va continuer, comme si lui et son cousin ne formaient qu'un.

-Mais si tu peux nous prouver que tu en es capable, nous te suivons.

Il plonge sa main dans son vêtement pour en sortir un sachet qu'il jette à leur pied. Les lumières s'allument, mais la silhouette a disparu. Frédérique et Grégoire ramassent leur baguette pour ensuite regarder dans le sachet et écarquiller les yeux en voyant des ingrédients rares et impossibles à trouver à Poudlard.

Grégoire regarde son cousin en l'appelant et d'un hochement commun, éteint toutes les lumières, comprenant qu'il ne se montrera pas en plein jour. Et ils eurent raison, car la bougie s'allume pour montrer la silhouette, comme si elle n'avait jamais bougé.

-Nous te sui…

Frédérique se fit couper par la voix grave.

-Avant de me suivre, sachez que je ne veux pas créer un petit commerce de couloir. Notre association sera grandiose ou rien du tout. Ma pensée est que tout est marchandise et j'exige la même chose de votre part. Dernier point, notre association a de fortes chances de nous coûter le bagne si on se fait prendre. Mais je peux vous assurer que notre commerce nous rapportera tellement de richesse et célébrité dans le milieu sous-terrain que ce que vous avez dans les mains ne sera qu'une bagatelle.

Les deux Weasley se regardent rapidement puis le sachet et d'un hochement commun répondent en même temps.

-Nous te suivons.

Les lumières s'allument pour révéler Sonnyus, assis sur le siège, les surprenant.

-Dans ce cas parlons affaires.

Quand ils virent ses yeux jaunes et son sourire sadique et impatient, ils comprirent qu'il avait vendu leur âme au diable, mais ils s'avançaient sans trop de crainte, se disant que cela a bien réussi à leurs pères.

§§§  
-Importation de produit toxique ; Création de produit interdit ; Vente de produit dangereux ; Vol sur nos voies de commerce ; Proxénétisme ; Création d'un marché noir ; Création d'un réseau souterrain…  
-Oui, c'est bon, on a compris. Je me doute que votre discours ait dû être répété et que vous bandez sous votre pantalon, mais je tiens à vous signaler qu'on en a pour la journée si on devait dire toutes mes accusations et je n'ai pas tout ce temps.  
-Et même outrage à la cour. Messieurs et Madames les Juges, ce garçon ne respecte rien et je demande à ce que l'accuser, Son Mordred Nyus, soit immédiatement conduit en prison et y reste pour la vie.  
-Très bien maître Emclune. Accuser. Avez-vous quelque chose à rajouter avant notre verdict ?  
-Non.  
-Très bien. Dans ce cas, Accuser, levez-vous. Aux vus des accusations et de votre manque de défense. Je vous condamne à la prison dans nos donjons pour l'éternité. Passez-lui les menottes.

Enregistrement, par la sténotypie Caroline Lepreux, du procès de Son Mordred Nyus dans l'affaire du réseau sous-terrain.


	17. naissances de Sonnyus

s/8570090/1/L-ascension-de-la-f%C3%A9e-noire

Bonjours à tous. Premier chapitre écrit en 2015 et je trouve que c'est bien trouver pour ce chapitre de commencer l'année.

Ajoute 17/12/15 (Je ne le corrige pas, c'est plus sincère): Lusaphira, voila pour le millieu carcérale. J'adore ce chapitre. Pas à cause du scenario, mais parce que je me suis amusée à l'écrire, meme le relire, je tremble d'apprehension pour la relecture d'un passage.

Disclamer : J.K Rowling est la personne qui a créé l'univers originel, Lusaphira est l'auteur qui a créé l'univers de ma fanfiction. J'ai eus son autorisation pour publier en me basant à la sienne, mes chapitres passant par son jugement avant d'être publié pour respecter à 100% son univers. Ne m'appartiennent que le héros et sa famille.

Attention. Cette fanfiction est une Fan Fiction M. Pour ceux qui ne m'ont jamais lu, sachez que cela signer que tous peut arriver, ni plaçant aucune limite. Cela peut aller du viol au meurtre, de la prostitution a la perversion. Mes chapitres ne seront pas stable, vous remarquerez que celui-ci est long, mais cela ne signifie pas que le prochain le sera, je poserai un minimum de 3000mot mais j'écrirais chaque chapitre jusqu'à un point clé que j'ai prévu. Vous voilà prévenus, maintenant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre : La naissance de Sonnyus

- _Diffindo_ ! Retentit une voix remplie de colère, mais surtout de puissance.  
-Tu devrais t'arrêter. Tu es ruisselant de sueur. Retentie une voix inquiète.

Sonnyus secoue la tête. Il le refuse, pas maintenant qu'il arrive à couper des troncs d'arbre avec ce sortilège.

Nous sommes le 4 décembre. Un jour avant que Sonnyus rencontre les cousins Weasley. Sonnyus se trouve devant la cabane d'Hagrid, qui est dans la forêt à faire il ne sait quoi. L'élève n'étonne personne de sa présence, venant tous les jours depuis qu'il s'est fait coller, soit trois jours. Il reste toute la journée, accueillit par les gardiens des clefs avec joie, cela leur faisant de la compagnie et les rends heureux de voir un élève se donner autant de mal dans ses études personnelles, s'entraînant aux Diffindo. Il s'entraîne encore et encore, privilégiant cet entraînement à toutes ses priorités.

Herbert le laissa faire, il coupe du bois, même s'il n'allait pas vite aux débuts, leurs facilitant la vie avec tout ce qu'i faire ce mois-ci dans la forêt. Les bêtes sont en paniques puisque l'attaque du loup peut attirer la surveillance de la royauté et cela serait mauvais pour eux. On ne sait toujours pas qui était ce loup, que ce soit son nom de bête, que toute créature magique possède, ou son nom d'humain, ne sachant même pas si c'est un Moldue ou non.

Sonnyus a constater ses progrès avec joie. Au début, il prenait une heure pour couper une buche, en plusieurs fois, qui est déjà mieux que son jour de colle où il en fallait vingt-quatre, aujourd'hui, il arrive en moins de deux minutes en maintenant le sortilège, mais ce n'est pas fini, même s'il arrive à couper des bûches, cela est très fatiguant, s'entraînant pour son endurance, inquiétant Herbert, qui voit le vrai Sonnyus, pour sa santé.

Il lui saisit la main tenant sa baguette pour qu'il arrête, qu'il se repose pour reprendre plus tard s'il a récupéré. Sonnyus refuse, préférant continuer tant qu'il est encore chaud.

-Mieux vaut s'entraîner en état de situation de crise. Se justifie-t-il auprès d'Herbert qui le regard étonner.  
-«Situation de crise» ? C'est quoi une situation de crise ?

Il se libère de la prise avec force et crache comme réponse, tel un prophète.

-Tout ce que la vie peut m'envoyer dans la gueule. Comme un loup-garou qui rentre dans l'enceinte de l'école. _Diffindo_ !

La buche se coupe en deux, face à son mouvement, le nom du sortilège étant dit avec colère. Herbert remarque que sa main est assez pâteuse, il pense que cela est à cause de la sueur, mais en regardant de plus près, il remarque de la crème brune dessus, s'attardant dessus pour voir une étrange marque sur le dos de sa main ; Un aigle, une montre avec une chaîne de couleur rouge sang. Herbert reconnaît ce signe, connu uniquement de ceux qui sont du milieu carcéral. Il écarquille les yeux et lui ressaisie, surprenant Sonnyus qui ne s'y attendait pas, n'ayant pas remarqué la manière donc il regardait sa main. Suivant son regard, il eut la même réaction en voyant que son maquillage a coulé à cause de la sueur.

Dans le monde des sorciers, il existe quatre types de criminel :

Les moins-que-rien, ceux qui ont fait une bêtise qui leur vaut d'être retenues dans les prisons basses sécurité, n'ayant jamais plus de trois ans d'emprisonnement dans le pire cas.  
Les récidivistes et peines plus lourdes. Cela est comme les précèdent, mais qui recommence à peine sortie, ou dont le crime est bien plus grave, mais pas assez pour être considéré comme personne devant être mis en marge de la société. On leur tatoue sur le dos de la main, une chaîne à l'encre noire en plus d'être dans des prisons à sécurité moyennes.  
Les dangereux. Ils sont ceux qu'on mettait avant à Azkaban, qui a été détruit durant la guerre pour la royauté. À ceux-là, on leur met une chaîne avec une montre. Les seuls qui s'en sortent vivants sont ceux qui ont purgé leur peine de minimum quarante ans. Les prisonniers vont dans des prisons de très haute sécurité. Mais cela n'est pas fini, vous connaissez la phrase «ce n'est pas marqué sur mon front» ? Et bien là ça l'est littéralement. Un sortilège sur le front de la victime fait apparaît son numéro de série et son crime.  
Seulement parmi tout cela il y a ceux donc le crime est si atroce qu'on préfère oublier leur existence même. Ceux-là ont leur tatou le logo complet de la confrérie de minuit en rouge sang comme pour le repérage sur le front, là où pour les autres, c'est de couleur noire, n'allant que dans un seul et unique endroit, le donjon de la royauté, pour n'en sortir que durant son exécution. Son Nosfertyme Usfergole est le seul encore vivant de cette expérience, même si son existence a disparu grâce à la reine qui lui a donné une nouvelle vie.

Depuis qu'il s'est «fait adopter», il a pris l'habitude de cacher la marque avec du maquillage waterproof qui dure "24 heures", en repassant toutes les douze heures, ce qui fait qu'il voit rarement la marquer sur sa main. En y réfléchissant, la dernière fois remonte à trois mois.

Il a toujours détesté cette marque, se rappelant bien du jour où les gardes lui ont saisir le bras, lui arrachant presque, pour la passer sur la table. On ne va pas dire que cela fut la pire douleure qu'il ait vécue, mais elle fut la première grande douleur, comme toute chose la première fois marque plus. Pour faire la marque en rouge, on creuse le logo avec un objet tranchant dans la chair à vif, on rajoute du sable rouge pour que le sang soit absorbé et permet une cicatrisation partielle, après on lui a mis un liquide chaud dessus. Sonnyus n'a jamais su ce que c'était, cela avait la consistance de la cire chaude, la chaleur pour que ça soit le cas, mais ce n'est pas de la cire, car la sensation de brûlure ne disparaît pas. C'était du sang de salamandre de feu. La chaleur a fait cicatriser la blessure, marquant sa chaire par le feu. Une fois fini, il ne manquait plus qu'à lancer l'enchantement d'appel et on peut dire sans hésiter que c'est l'étape la plus douloureuse, donnant l'impression qu'un million de petites aiguille chauffés se plante dans la marque, continuant à chauffer à mesure que le temps passe. Là où cela prend cinq minutes avec les cas dangereux, les exclues ont droit à un soin particulier dans cette étape et dans la suivante, celle du front, surtout avec le sadisme des gardes qui les réveillent si jamais vous vous évanouissez sous la douleur, obligés de tout recommencer depuis le début.

Quand on sait que Sonnyus s'est évanoui une bonne douzaine de fois, on se dit qu'il a bien amusé les bourreaux. Sonnyus n'a jamais été un lâche, mais disons les choses comme elles sont, il sait l'existence de sa vie de bagnard, mais joue la politique de l'autruche pour qu'elle disparaisse. Voir cette marque est comme si son ancienne vie se personnifier face lui et le narguait en rigolant qu'il ne pourrait jamais la faire disparaitre.

Il tire sur son bras pour se libérer, se reculant en serrant la main marquée, la toisant pour relever le regard vers Herbert qui l'appelle, affichant un regard jaune sombre aux pupilles fendus.

Dans sa tête, cela tourne dans tous les sens, toutes les personnalités se battent pour imposer leur directive qui peut se résumer en trois catégories :  
Pleurer, la directive à la plus faible puissance.  
Partir sur-le-champ sans se retourner, ne le calculant plus jamais.  
La dernière est celle qui a le plus de pouvoir, celle dont même la logique se met avec et qui a le plus de chance d'arriver. Le tuer.

Personne ne doit savoir pour son passé, personne et si cela doit arriver, c'est son devoir de faire taire cette personne. Il serre sa baguette et la braque sans hésiter sur Herbert qui écarquille les yeux de surpris, reprenant vite conscience de la situation, lui qui était perdu sans comprendre comment un enfant a-t-il pu survivre aux traitements de la prison royale, cela devançant la question de savoir ce qu'il y faisait. En voyant face à lui Sonnyus, qui n'avait aucune once de tueur, devenir un pur sociopathe lui fit comprendre ce que Sonnyus appelle une «situation de crise».

Sonnyus serre sa baguette, ses idées se rapprochant, se regroupant de plus en plus, pour finir par décider de tuer cet homme qui a découvert son secret, pourtant quelque chose le bloque. Son bras refuse d'accomplir le sortilège demandé, cela venant de lui. Décidant de ne pas rester ainsi pendant des plombes, voulant toujours agir avant l'adversaire quel que soit l'acte à accomplir, il engage le mouvement qui terrifie Herbert, fermant les yeux, ayant peur de la mort.

- _Diffindo_! Rugit sa voix avec fort et colère.

Un vent traverse Herbert qui a retenu sa respiration aux moments de sentir le courant d'air. Il ouvre les yeux après plusieurs secondes, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il soit encore de ce monde, voyant Sonnyus se retourner, ayant encore cette aura dans les yeux, n'ayant pas besoin de dire un mot pour faire comprendre son avertissement. Herbert prendre plusieurs petites respirations, tentant de calme ses tremblements.

En cinq minutes Sonnyus est rentré dans le château sous son regard qui le suivait de loin. Le temps de se calmer, ou le fait de le voir de plus en plus loin de lui, Herbert reprit constance durant un cours moment, mais, comme pour le rappeler, il entend un bruit bizarre derrière lui. Il se retourne, encore sous le choc pour penser à sortir sa baguette, chose à faire dans ces moments, pour écarquiller les yeux quand trois arbres tombent, couper en diagonale nette.

À partir de ce moment, Sonnyus sut comment découper du bois avec le sort _Diffindo_ , mais il est loin d'en jubiler, tourmenté, s'enfermant dans sa chambre en restant sobre devant tous, s'assurant que tout est bien fermé et que rien ne peut s'échapper de la chambre, pour laisser tomber toutes ses barrières psychiques et devenir complètement fou. Il hurle et bouge dans tous les sens, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arrive, n'arrivant pas à se calmer, il jette sa baguette sur le lit pour ne pas la casser, agissant dans un dernier mouvement de clarté.

Ne savant pas comment gérer cette situation de stress, il laisse la folie le contrôle. Il hurle de plus en plus fort des onomatopées, parlant avec sa schizophrénie, s'engueulant et se demandant des explications, s'arrachant les cheveux et agissant comme s'il accusait une autre personne et se défendait de cette agression, se torturant physiquement.

Une heure après, il en est toujours au même point, à savoir qu'il ne l'a pas tué, car Herbert lui avait non seulement appris, mais fut surtout la première personne à avoir eu une aptitude gentille sans chercher autre chose. Les professeurs apprennent, mais ont une relation prof élevée avec tous les élèves qu'ils ont, leur préférer ne bénéficiant que de leur félicitation et regard intéresser. Herbert s'est comporté comme un homme qui prenait sous son aile un oisillon pour lui apprendre à voler, n'étant pas forcé de le faire, mais surtout étant le premier à lui sourire sans aucune raison, mais maintenant, en ayant vu son regard à ce moment, au moment où il a vu la marque, il sait qu'il devra le considérer comme un ennemi. C'est pour le remercier de ses derniers jours, il lui a donné un sursis jusqu'au jour où il parlera de lui à quelqu'un, devant faire le ménage pour que son secret reste secret. C'est par cette décision qu'il fut plus calme. Durant son propre « interrogatoire », il s'est bien défoulé sur son corps qui est maintenant en sang. Il va dans la salle de bains pour se laver de tout ce sang pour finir par tomber inconscient sous le jet d'eau, atteint d'une anémie.

Il va se réveiller une autre heure plus tard, blanc comme neige, frigorifié, grâce à un sursaute de survie. Il va rapidement sortir de la baignoire, profitant du peu d'adrénaline qu'il a encore pour se saisir de sa baguette et lancer le sort _Reparo_ _Corpus_ , mais cela ne fonctionne pas. Il ne cherche pas à comprendre et recommence, croyant avoir malfait le geste pourtant, il l'avait bien fait comme d'habitude et c'est au bout de la dixième fois que cela fonctionne, dans une dernière voix fluette, n'ayant plus de force, même la douleur de ses blessures qui se referment ne le font pas plus réagir.

Il va retourner dans la salle de bains pour éteindre l'eau et retourner dans la salle principale, près du feu qu'il rallume en se penchant pour jeter du papier blanc dans le reste de braise, mais son corps ne lui permet pas de se redresser et le fit tomber à terre, lui donnant l'impossibilité de se relever. Il va lever le bras et fait tomber une boite en métal, qu'il sait présente à cet endroit, ne réagissant pas quand elle lui tombe sur le corps, prenant les bonbons à sa porter pour le manger, dormant d'un sommeil léger.

Il va se réveiller la nuit du 4 au 5, ayant un énorme creux dans le ventre. Il va remarquer l'heure, qui est bien trop avancé pour lui permettre de sortir, du moins légalement.

Il pris sa baguette et s'habille rapidement de sa tenue noire, l'analyse sans comprendre pourquoi elle refusait de lui obéir quand il a voulu se soigner. Il ne va pas remarquer la petite fissure sur le bois qu'il prend pour une ride du bois. Il lance un rapide sortilège pour voir qu'elle fonctionne à présent, ce qui lui sera suffisant pour le moment.

La carte des maraudeurs dans la main, il part en direction de la cuisine à travers les passages secrets et coin sombre qui s'offre à lui, devenant encore plus invisible d'un fantôme grâce aux sortilèges _Dissĭmŭlo_.

Arriver face aux trésors, il va utiliser le sortilège _Invībīlībus_ par sûreté et se servir de manière assez conséquente en viande qu'il enroule dans un chiffon blanc, portant tout d'une main pendant que l'autre réutilise le sortilège _Dissĭmŭlo_ et reprenne la carte pour repartir de la même manière dans sa chambre afin d'entamer un repas des plus copieux avec cette viande qu'il fait cuire grâce au feu. Le repas fini, il ne lui restait plus qu'à effacer les traces de son délit. Il brûla le chiffon et lança dans le feu un quart de rose bleu qu'il garde pour parfumer sa chambre. Les propriétés de la fleur en font une plante assez dangereuse si on sait bien l'utiliser, mais pour les autres, c'est une fleur qui libère un délicieux parfum si brûler, ce qui en fait un excellent désodorisant. Douche et il passa le reste de la nuit à travailler sur ses sortilèges, sortant de sa chambre quand il sera l'heure de petit-déjeuner. Aujourd'hui, il sut que sa journée allait être importante et elle commença par le premier match du tournoi de la coupe de Quidditch des Quatre Maisons entre Serpentard et Serdaigle.

Il marcha tranquillement vers le stade, voulant voir ce sport dont il a entendu parler dans les livres et surtout de la bouche de la reine Ginny qui était, n'ayant plus le temps d'y rejouer avec son titre, Poursuiveuse avant d'être Attrapeuse.

Le stade est gigantesque, ne s'y attardant que maintenant. Il regarde autour de lui pour ne rien manquer. Il ne risquait pas de revenir avant bien longtemps. Si cela se trouve, cela sera sa seule et unique fois. Non pas qu'il a peur que cela le déçoive, loin de là, il est excité, ayant voulu voir à quoi cela ressemble depuis qu'il a appris son existence, mais il est conscient qu'avec son emploi du temps bien rempli, il n'aura pas le temps de voir un autre match, surtout avec l'affaire Weasley, qu'il a prévu.

Il s'installe à sa place et attend avec impatience le début du match. Il ne reste plus que cinq minutes avant le coup d'envoi et déjà, c'est la folie dans les gradins, tout le monde y allant de sa banderole et son cri d'encouragement pour son équipe, les groupes de supporters se battent ainsi pour voir qui est le meilleur supporter. Sonnyus est vraiment surpris par cette ambiance, ne s'attendant pas à un tel élan de puissance vocale, surtout de la part de sa maison qui a l'air d'être des plus soudée en cet instant, lui donnant presque envie de participer. Il regarde les autres maisons qui sont présentes dans leur tour de supporter et reste assez calme, certain montrant quelle équipe mérite de gagner, évidemment aucun Serpentard n'est représenté à part par sa maison.

Le retour des vacances s'est fait hier soir, ainsi tout Poudlard est présent pour ce match des plus importants.

-Sonnyus !

Le concerné se détourne de son environnement pour regarder en direction de la voix, Balthazar est sur un balai, portant la combinaison de Quidditch, lui demandant de descendre en bas, que c'est important. Il est étonné, remarquant qu'il attend, le regardant intensément. Il comprit le message, n'ayant pas trop le choix, cela prendrait trop de temps de prendre les escaliers, il grimpe derrière lui et s'accroche à lui alors qu'il amorce une descende rapide.

Ils rentrent tous deux dans le vestiaire des Serpentard où quatre personnes les attendent, leur tenue prouvant qu'ils sont l'équipe de Serpentard. Il regarde les quatre joueurs dont Scorpius Malefoy, une fille noire, brun frisé, à la carrure assez épaisse, les yeux violets, plus vieille de deux ans. Un grand homme musclé blanc, plus vieux de trois ans, blond court. Et une petite fille rousse aux yeux bleue plus vieille d'un an. Sonnyus devient vite la cible de leur regard, certain demande à Balthazar s'il est sûr de son coup, ce à quoi il répond qu'il est leur seule solution pour pouvoir jouer.

Une voix grave surgi, surprenant Sonnyus qui reconnaît cette voix, transformant son excitation en colère. Gabriel semble beugler quelque insulte sur un certain Harper et vu la colère qu'il y met, personne ne voudrait être à la place de ce Harper, pas même Sonnyus qu'il est content de le voir ainsi, celui-ci regarde Sonnyus, prit une grande inspiration et se dit qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment le choix, ce qui coupe net les doutes du reste de l'équipe. Sonnyus ne comprit pas qu'il se passe. Il réceptionne un tas en boule assez lourde de la part de la joueuse noire, voyant que c'est un équipement de Quidditch.

-Félicitation Sonnyus. Tu deviens l'Attrapeur des Serpentard, le plus jeune depuis plus de deux siècles. Le félicite Balthazar.

Sonnyus réagit, assez surpris, n'y croyant pas, d'une voix éloignée.

-Pardon.

Voir Sonnyus dans cet état est assez rare pour être noté. Il affiche un air vraiment surpris, n'arrivant pas comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Il se ressaisit rapidement en demandant à avoir des explications d'une voix froide et surtout refusant, n'ayant aucune envie de jouer. Gabriel appelle Balthazar, lui rappelant que le match commence dans deux minutes. Balthazar prend Sonnyus pour l'amener dans un coin et lui expliquer, Sonnyus écoutant pour voir ce que lui peut y gagner.

-Voilà l'histoire. Notre attrapeur, Harper, nous a fait faux bond. Nous avons besoin d'un attrapeur pour jouer. J'ai pensé à toi, car tu m'as dit que tu t'étais fait coller pour avoir utilisé le tonnerre de Zeus. Tu es notre seul moyen de jouer.

Sonnyus note qu'il a bien utilisé le mot «moyen» et non «espoir».

-Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?, demande-t-il froidement, mais assez intéresser.  
-La gratitude de notre maison. Répond-il rapidement, étant dans ses derniers retranchement.  
-Mais encore… Continue-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Balthazar soupire, se rendant bien compte qu'il veut du concret.

-J'ai pas vraiment le temps de tout t'expliquer, mais cela peut nous aider pour ton projet de conquête. Il joue sa seule carte, sachant qu'elle ferait effet et cela marche aux vu du sourire.  
-«Nous» ?, sourit-il.

Le plus vieux hoche la tête. Sonnyus sourit, mais cela n'est pas suffisant et Balthazar l'a bien compris, il se décide donc à sortir une carte qu'il n'a pas.

-Et puis les joueurs peuvent utiliser leur balai personnel pour les matches et pour les entraînements.

Sonnyus sourit encore plus, devenant complètement intéresser. Il demande une preuve. Balthazar appelle Gabriel qui arrive rapidement, demandant s'ils ont fini, qu'ils sont déjà vraiment limite côté temps.

-Sonnyus accepté, mais il veut une contrepartie. Il veut récupérer son balai confisqué et l'utiliser. Gabriel les regardes surpris.  
-Ah parce qu'il faut en plus qu'il soit dans l'équipe de manière permanente.  
-Tu comptes encore sur Harper pour les autres matches ?

Gabriel serre les dents, Sonnyus fut content de le voir dans cet état, même s'il est déçu de ne pas en être la cause. Depuis qu'il l'a vu pour la première fois, il rêve d'un match contre lui.

-Tu marques un point. Si on gagne ce match, il pourra être recruté et récupérer son balai. À toi de jouer maintenant Sonnyus.

Il hoche la tête, partant pour donner le meilleur, mais il s'arrête en se rendant compte qu'il ne connaît pas les règles.

-Habille-toi. Je vais t'expliquer. Lui indique Balthazar, mais il fut coupé par Gabriel qui lui ordonne de partir pour le terrain, qu'il se chargera de lui apprendre les règles.  
-Mais…  
-Mieux vaux deux poursuiveurs sur le terrain, que ne pas avoir de gardien. Sonnyus prépare-toi !

Sonnyus accepté, se dépêchant de se déshabiller pour enfiler cette tenue lourde, mais surtout puante la sueur. Balthazar le laisse seul avec Gabriel qui lui explique tout.

Je ne vais pas vous faire l'audace de tous vous résumer, surtout que cela me prendrait trop de temps, je vais donc vous présenter l'équipe Serpentard.

Au poste de gardien : Balthazar Flint  
Au poste de Poursuiveur : Gabriel, Scorpius et Padraigin, la rousse.  
Au poste de Batteur : Bahar, la fille noire et Heremon, le blond.  
Au poste de Capitaine : Gabriel

-C'est bon ? Demande-t-il  
-T'es aveugle ? C'est bien trop grand ! Crache-t-il.

Il fait le mannequin, s'habituant rapidement à l'odeur et le poids des vêtements, cela étant moins lourd que Ryū. Les manches dépassent de loin les bras de Sonnyus et tous tombent, maintenues par ses mains.

-C'est vrai que ce connard Harper faisant deux fois ta taille. Le match a commencé depuis plusieurs minutes. Rebrousse tes vêtements et met une ceinture.

Sonnyus le faisait déjà sans qu'il lui dît, se dépêchant, lui aussi à beaucoup à y perdre dans ce match.

Ils partent avec leur balai, Sonnyus ayant un balai de base de Quidditch, ce qui est à peu près le cas de tous les joueurs en général, rare sont ceux, hors Serpentard, à avoir les moyens de se payer un balai. Avant qu'il rentre dans l'arène, Sonnyus sent l'excitation et la peur le prendre aux tripes. Gabriel le remarque et le rassure d'une voix calme et posée.

-Détends-toi. Dis-toi que c'est comme un combat.

Gabriel connaît les histoires sur lui et l'a aussi vu utiliser sa baguette, cela ne fait aucun doute, pour lui, qu'il a l'expérience des combats. Sonnyus l'écoute, se laissant guider par ce chef d'équipe et surtout vétéran du Quidditch. Le fait qu'il lui ait parlé pour lui apprendre les règles lui a permis de découvrir la personnalité de Gabriel, lui donnant plus d'information à mettre de côté. Il est professionnel et sait quel mot utiliser pour encourager son équipe. Il a l'âme d'un leader. La preuve, ils sont stoppés dans les couloirs, attendant que Sonnyus soit prêt. Ainsi, dans cette optique, Sonnyus lui demande.

-Comment était ton premier match ?-Aucun souvenir. Je me suis pris un cognard qui m'a fait me réveiller à l'hôpital.

Cela ne le rassure pas vraiment, mais il ne put pas s'empêcher de rire nerveusement avant d'être accompagné par Gabriel ce qu'il transforme le rire en fou rire qui les détend tous les deux.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Attraper le vif d'or et laisse nous faire le reste.

Sonnyus hoche la tête et les voilà parties sur leur balai pour rentrer dans le match sous les acclamations de tous les Serpentard. Le commentateur les présente et annonce même la venue du nouvel attrapeur. Au moment où le nom de Sonnyus fut dit, Nina, Rayan et Kimi écarquillent les yeux, le voyant passer devant eux, concentrer, la dernière se retrouvant pris entre le choix d'encourager sa maison ou Sonnyus.

Le score est de 0 à 40 pour les aigles. Sonnyus s'arrête pour regarder le match du haut de son balai, remarquant que l'arrivée de Gabriel remotive les Serpents et que, grâce à son sens de la stratégie et fourberie, ils remontent aux scores. Sonnyus applaudit en même temps que les spectateurs, décidant qu'il faillait qu'il agisse à son tour. Il regarde autour de lui, cherchant le vif d'or, mais cela est compliqué quand on sait à quoi il ressemble que grâce à des dessins dans des livres.

Il change de stratégie en s'asseyant en amazone sur son balai et cherchant l'attrapeur des Aigles. Cela lui fut plus facile, supprimant parmi les sept joueurs les deux qui tiennent une batte, celle qui est devant les cerceaux et les trois qui s'envoient le Souafle ou cherchent à le récupérer. Il le remarque enfin, ou plutôt la remarque, elle est typée indienne, portant une queue-de-cheval noir, positionner de manière assez courbé et surtout étant assez jeune par rapport aux autres joueurs, devant être en deuxième année, vu qu'il est le plus jeune attrapeur de l'histoire.

Il se décide à la suivre en se remettant en position cavalière et finit par le voir. Il est certes petit, mais Sonnyus sut au moment même où son regard l'a croisé qu'il ne quitterait plus jamais son champ de vision. Il plonge vers le vif d'or directement, l'Aigle faisant le tour du terrain par sécurité. En effet, le vif d'or se trouve en milieux du terrain en plein entre les poursuiveurs, les batteurs et donc les cognards.

Sonnyus reste concentrer sur le vif d'or, baissant la tête pour éviter un cognard qui est rapidement renvoyé par un batteur quelconque. L'aigle continue son chemin, tous les spectateurs sont concentrés sur Sonnyus, ceux qui ne le sont pas sont vite attirés par les autres. C'est un vrai champ de bataille, le match continue, mais tout les regards sont sur Sonnyus qui zigzague pour éviter un autre cognard et tendre la main pour attraper le vif d'or, mais il va vite se rétracter pour tourner sur son balai afin d'éviter de se prendre le souaffle en plein tête. Il remonte sans difficulté pour voir que le vif d'or l'amène vers une tour de supporter, longeant vers le ciel aux raz. Sonnyus ne ralentit pas et se redresse pour le suivre suivant le même chemin pour l'attraper. Durant son périple, il se rend bien compte des limites de son balai, il n'est pas assez rapide pour lui et ce ne sera pas par la vitesse pure qu'il l'aura. L'Aigle se trouve derrière lui, le détour lui a joué un sacré tour vu que Sonnyus n'a pas été ralentis. Le vif d'or va continuer et volé haut dans le ciel nuageux. Sonnyus tient la cadence et le suit, mais l'Aigle s'arrête, savant qu'ils vont forcément descendre avant que Sonnyus ait pu l'attraper.

Les supporteurs sont partagés entre les joueurs, qui offre un bon match avec de bons coups fourbes qui échappent aux regards de madame Bibine et offre un score serré de 70 à 60 pour les Serpents, et les attrapeurs qui sont hauts dans le ciel. Les supporters des Aigles hurlent sur Sharvari, surnommé Sharki, pour qu'elle suive Sonnyus. Elle les entend, mais ne réagit pas, comme tout bons joueurs, elle reste professionnelle. Le match continue, les Serpents continuant leurs œuvres, gardant leur remarque sur leur attrapeur dans un coin de leur tête, même si, pour le moment, ils ne regrettent pas de l'avoir pris avec eux, ce qui était le cas au début du match où seul Balthazar y croyait.

Les points montent, on arrive à 70-90 pour les Aigles. Sharki attend sur son balai, restant en milieux de terrain, ayant une vue global du ciel toujours nuageux. Beaucoup de personnes pensent que le match est fini à cause du temps où Sonnyus a disparu, mais tant qu'il n'est pas sur le terrain de Quidditch avec le vif d'or, la partie continue. Sharki sait que le vif d'or n'est pas capturé, elle le sent en elle, celui-ci sort d'un nuage pour se diriger vers le terrain. Elle engage la descende pour l'attraper, se rapprochant de lui, mais ne put pas aller bien vite, sans quoi elle pourra pas se redresser.

Les supporteurs des Aigles sont contents et hurlent leur joie, les autres attendant, se demandant ce qu'il s'est passé pour Sonnyus. Les joueurs verts et trois autres spectateurs attendent sans peur, sachant qu'il réserve une sacrée surprise. Soudain, un objet long sort des nuages, tombant en piquer vers le terrain, tous regard l'objet, se demandant ce que cela est pour ceux qui ne devinent pas que c'est Sonnyus, mais ce sera une fille Serpentard qui hurlera.

-Il n'est pas sur son balai !

En effet Sonnyus tombe en piquer, les bras le long du corps, son balais dans la main droit qui est le long de son corps.

Tout le monde hurlent de peur en le voyant tombé, les professeurs et l'arbitre sortant leur baguette, mais lui n'est pas inquiet et continu sans peur, l'Aigle regarde derrière elle quand elle entend qu'il n'est pas sur son balai, mais n'a pas à attendre longtemps pour le voir à côté d'elle plongé en piquer, le regard sûr. Il réduit la distance entre lui et vif d'or qui continue en piquer sa chute. Il affiche un sourire et tend la main gauche pour l'attraper, la force du vent sur sa main lui fait mal, mais rien d'insurmontable. Il arrive presque à l'attraper, mais celui-ci se redresse d'un coup. Il serre les dents et jure.

Tous les responsables lancent le sortilège pour le redresser, voyant qu'il est trop proche pour le faire lui-même. Seulement Sonnyus n'a jamais voulu se redresser. Il serre son balai, roule en arrière et place le balai sous ses pieds, ses jambes pliées, évitant les sortilèges pour le réceptionner qui se concentrait sur un point. Il vole aux ras du sol à vive allure, la vitesse de sa chute se convertissant à celle du balai qui commence à dépasser sa vitesse maximum.

Il regarde en air rapidement pour repérer sa cible qui est bientôt attrapée par l'Aigle qui continue sa chasse.

-Oh non ! Crache-t-il avec haine pour cette scène.

L'inquiétude reprend les spectateurs qui le voient foncer sur une tour, ne pouvant pas tourner à temps, du moins s'il était à cheval sur le balai, seulement Sonnyus reste dans sa position accroupie sur le balai et c'est par la force de ses jambes et de son bras droit, qui tient encore le devant de son balai, qu'il fait passer son balai de l'horizontale à la verticale pour monter en piquer vers le haut, mais change bien vite pour longer la tour par la largeur. Il disparaît derrière la tour pour réapparaitre d'un coup debout sur son balai en direction du vif d'or qui remonte en hauteur.

Il compte l'attraper pendant son envol vers le ciel, mais il le remarque et change de direction pour le fuir devant lui. Sharki fut surpris par le brusque changement et dû ralentir pour ne pas tomber de son balai en tournant. Sonnyus passe en flèche devant elle, surprenant tout le monde par sa position debout sur le balai. Il tient en équilibre sur le balai, risquant de tomber à cause de la vitesse, mais il a choisi cette position pour avoir le plus de vitesse possible.

Il traverse le stade devant des yeux écarquiller, mais cela n'est pas fini, une tour se trouve devant lui et le vif d'or change de trajet pour voler le long de la tour pour en faire le tour, Sonnyus continue à voler rapidement , restant début, pied gauche à l'arrière pour le faire tourner brusquement. Il le suit dans son chemin, utilisant son entraînement personnel durant les cours de vol pour naviguer. En effet, depuis la rentrée, il s'entraîne à se tenir début sur le balai et le diriger, cela était théorique et il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'entraîner avec madame Bibine qui le surveillait. Du coup, il sait juste tenir debout sur un balai, espérant que ses théoriques sur les manœuvres de balai soient vrais et elles le sont, utilisant le balai comme un skate, même si c'est plus dangereux à cause de l'équilibre à avoir, mais là, c'est son entraînement au combat qui prend le relais.

Il reste début à le suivre, faisant comme s'il devisait la tour.

Sonnyus étonne tout le monde par sa prestation, les autres joueurs lui lançaient un rapide coup d'œil, ce qui prouve qu'il épate la galerie. Plus personne ne suit le match, seul le combat de Sonnyus sur le vif d'or les attirent, les professeurs et l'arbitre se concentrent aussi dessus, ce qui permet aux coups bas de doubler.

Le Serpent continue et arrive presque à l'atteindre, mais il reste encore un petit espace qu'il le sépare et, malheureusement, le balai est en surchauffe et va bientôt lâcher, il le sent à sa vitesse qui se réduit, sentant que Sharki n'est pas loin. Il regarde en bas et se dit qu'il est vraiment cingler et cela lui plait. Il fait encore un tour de la tour, se préparant à l'attraper, ses pied le long du balai, prenant une grande respiration et se lance dans une accélération sur son véhicule.

Son pied gauche se place sur l'extrémité du balai, le balai chutant à cause du poids, mais cela n'arrête pas Sonnyus qui continue sa course et s'appuie sur son pied gauche pour sauter dans le vide pour attraper le vif d'or qui voulut s'échapper, en sentant le danger, en se décalant sur la droite, mais c'est trop tard, Sonnyus a attrapé son aile gauche d'une main pour prendre le reste du corps avec l'autre.

Il chute sous les hurlements, tout le monde le voyant s'écrase dans les gradins, les spectateurs se décalant pour ne pas qu'il leur tombe dessus. Il se roule en boule pour s'écraser sur le bord d'une marche et continuer sa chute en dévalant les escaliers à grande Vitesse. Il continue, ayant rien pour l'arrêter et ne pouvant rien faire pour s'arrêter, sachant qu'il allait devoir subir le contre coup de son atterrissage forcer. Les spectateurs ne purent rien faire, surpris de sa chute et n'ayant pas le temps d'agir qu'il leur passe devant.

Il va finalement être arrêté de la manière la plus violente possible, son dos se fracassant contre la poutre verticale de la rambarde. Il émit une grimace de douleur en émettant un bruit, crachant du sang et s'étale sur le ventre pendant plusieurs secondes. Les spectateurs, qui sont des Poufsouffle, se dirige vers lui, voulant l'aider et dans un sens fut rassuré de le voir respirer fortement. En entendant les pas s'approcher, il réagit en hurlant rapidement.

-Ne me touchez pas ! Ordonne-t-il avec rage et douleur, ne voulant pas souffrir plus à cause d'idiot qui ne ferait rien de plus que le bloquer.

Il se redresse en sentant des douleurs dans son dos, se retrouvant presque bloquer par ses douleurs dans le dos et aussi aux bras. Il regarde sa main droite pour voir qu'elle tienne toujours l'objet de leur désir. Il marche en se tenant à la rambarde. Bahar, la batteuse, lui demande s'il va bien, étant la plus proche de lui, le match continuant.

-Mon balai. Dit-il en retreignant ses douleurs

Elle est surprise et le voit en effet se diriger vers l'objet magique. Elle le devance et s'en saisie pour lui donner, voulant lui éviter de faire tout le chemin.

-Sympas. Le remercie-t-il en l'enfournant pour regagner le terrain avec difficulté, le balai tenant à peine à cause de la surcharge de vitesse et les coups de sa chute. Tous, spectateurs comme joueur et arbitre, le regard, s'arrêtant à ce moment, le silence prenant place, le voyant arriver en milieu de terrain pour descendre du balai et rester droit devant les spectateurs et lever le bras droit en tremblant pour l'ouvrir sur le vif d'or qui est recouvert du sang qui a coulé à cause des blessure de sa chute. Le silence de mort continue, pendant qu'il tourne sur lui-même en montrant l'objet précieux, jusqu'à qu'on entend le présentateur.

-Sonnyus a attrapé le vif d'or permettant à Serpentard de remporter la victoire avec un score de 220 à 80.

Comme tous, il est ahuri, n'arrivant pas à s'en remettre pourtant, c'est bien devant lui, Sonnyus a réussi à attraper le vif d'or.

Immédiatement après l'annonce, les premiers applaudissements résonnent de la part d'une petite timide de Serdaigle aux cheveux bleus clairs et rouge. Elle reçut des regards noirs qui la font baisser la tête de peur, mais elle est rapidement rejointe par d'autres Aigles qui répondent aux regards noirs par d'autre regard noir, certes, ils ont perdu, mais ont surtout assisté à un grand moment de sport. Toutes les autres maisons applaudissent à leur tour et hurlent leur félicitation, les Serpentard scandant son nom.

Il va baisser son bras, souriant de joie, fermant les yeux pour profiter de ce moment de scandassions. Rapidement, les joueurs verts descendent pour le féliciter, l'entourant, le surprenant en se faisant porter en triomphe par les joueurs masculins. Sonnyus se sent comme le roi, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de se dire que c'est plus pour cacher son moment de faiblesse qui entacherait leur victoire, raison pour laquelle il prend sur lui et sourit en cachant ses douleurs, accentué par les joueurs qui le porte, ayant compris qu'il ne pouvait plus marcher seul sans s'étaler.

Les joueurs se dépêchent. Quand ils sont hors de vision, les professeurs descendent aussi rapidement, ils lui demande de tenir deux minutes. Les filles regardant autour pour sécuriser aux cas où des fans viendraient, ce qui est déjà arrivé. Dans le vestiaire des Serpents, c'est rapidement qu'on l'installe sur un banc et que la porte est fermée pour qu'on utilise le sortilège _Assurdiato_ , signale pour Sonnyus qui libère toute sa douleur en un hurlement en se tenant le bras droit. Il n'a plus à se cacher, il est découvert depuis longtemps, jurant comme un marin. Gabriel va demander à ce tous se reculent. Sonnyus va s'appuyer sur le mur, supportant la douleur que parce qu'il a un soutien.

-Sonnyus. Tu m'entends ?-Malheureusement. Rigole-t-il pour se donner du courage, sans qu'aucun lui en tienne rigueur, Gabriel le premier à rire.-J'ai le bras droit déboité. Finit-il avec une grimace.

Gabriel redevient sérieuse et demande à ce qu'on le redresse pour examiner son épaule et voir qu'en effet, elle est déboîtée. Il lui demande de respirer un coup. Sonnyus va obéir et serre les dents en émettant des bruits de douleur quand Gabriel lui remet l'épaule en place. Il en a déjà remis des membres en place, il n'est pas chef pour rien, même si là, il n'a pas de mérite, n'ayant pas eu besoin d'y aller avec beaucoup de force, preuve qu'elle a l'habitude d'être remboitée.

Il examine ensuite sa jambe pour voir qu'elle est marquée de bleu malgré les protections. Dans les vestiaires, c'est le calme plat, personne ne disant rien, ne savent pas vraiment quoi dire en ce moment. L'heure n'est pas encore à la fête, elle le sera quand ils seront sûrs qu'il n'a rien et personne ne va lui faire de remarque sur sa manière d'agir, tous savent qu'il se frotterait à un mur, l'ayant bien cerné, mais aussi parce qu'ils auraient sans aucun doute fait pareil à sa place, ceux qui ont plus d'une année dans l'équipe ont un souvenir d'un de leur acte idiot pour un point ou pour permettre de gagner.

Sonnyus les regards tous, voyant sa maison d'un œil nouveau, cette image qui s'offre à lui, cette solidarité, c'est ce qu'il désire le plus de sa maison, ce qu'il veut créer en la conquérant. Il la mémorise dans son esprit pour se motiver dans sa mission qui est maintenant devenue sa quête personnelle. Il sourit et rigole, ce qui attire tous les regards.

-J'suppose q... je fais maintenant... partie de l'équipe. Dit-il en haletant

Tous sourissent, approuvant sa supposition. Gabriel se levant pour lui tendre la main et lui souhaite la bienvenue. Sonnyus serre cette main sur laquelle il aurait craché ce matin encore, s'en servant pour se relever. Gabrielle l'aide et le surveille pour être sûr qu'il n'aura pas de problème.

-Tu seras prévenue pour les entraînements d'équipe.

Sonnyus hoche la tête. L'ambiance se détruit quand on entend un tocquement de porte, devinant les propriétaires. Tous regards Sonnyus et lui demande s'il est prêt. Il hoche la tête, devinant qu'il va repartir dans les mains de la dragonne blanche. Il fut assagi par tous les fans, mais surtout par les adultes qui l'amènent immédiatement à l'infirmerie.

Quittant l'infirmerie aux plus tôt, la dragonne blanche s'arrachant presque les cheveux de le voir partir en boitant, il retourne dans sa salle commune, acclamer par tous les élèves qui le croisent. Il signe des autographes et du même faire avec les photos souvenir, repoussant les journalistes, car il avait besoin de se changer, étant encore en tenue d'attrapeur. Lui qui aime la tranquillité, il pensait détester cela, mais une partie de lui y prend du plaisir dans cette célébrité, tant qu'elle ne l'étouffe pas. Le plus surprenant arrive quand un groupe de Serpentard se jette sur lui pour le féliciter, lui demandant comme il avait fait, ayant l'impression d'être passé de l'autre côté du miroir.

Il ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait, cela étant bien plus intense que ceux sur le chemin à sa salle commune, il a l'impression d'être face à des fanatiques de sa personne, comme les sorciers du chemin de traverse en présence de la reine. Surtout que c'est noir et blanc, si ce groupe est avec lui, le reste des Serpents le regarde normalement, certain le dédaignant encore. Il n'a pas le temps d'aligner un mot que déjà, Balthazar le prend avec lui et repousse les fans tel le vigile d'une star. Ils vont tous deux dans la chambre de Balthazar, vide, celui-ci lançant un _Invībīlībus_.

-Ça va ? Demande-t-il avec un sourire.

Sonnyus le regard avec colère et lui demande des explications sur ce qu'il vient d'arriver, redevenant le Sonnyus que tous connaissent.

-Tu viens de rencontrer tes partisans. Sourit-il d'un air malicieux.  
-«Mes partisans» ?  
-Tu voulais reconquérir la maison non ? Et bien, tu as besoin de partisans. Tu ne peux pas arriver d'un coup et dire que maintenant tous te sont soumis, sinon tu finiras comme Ecrik et sa sœur.

Sonnyus ne comprit pas vraiment le rapprochement et la menace, mais continue d'écouter.

-J'ai réfléchis à ta proposition et je l'accepte, mais on a besoin d'un plan et le seul possible est qu'il faut les changer de l'intérieur, les convertir aux furs et à mesure.  
-D'où les partisans ? Comme tu les as convaincus de…  
-J'ai juste dit que tu cherchais à former un groupe. Tous se sont présentés d'eux même.

Sonnyus n'en revient pas, se demandant comment cela peut être aussi facile.

-La maison a besoin d'un leader, un chef de confiance, un chef qu'ils doivent choisir. Ton combat contre le loup et surtout ton acte dans le match de Quidditch leur donnent confiance en toi. J'ai juste eu à les ramasser.

Sonnyus écarquille les yeux et pris soudain un air intéressé, souriant. Il parla du projet rapidement et donna rendez-vous a Balthazar pour les détails dans les prochains jours. En sortant de la chambre, il dut disperser ses partisans et promettre à Salambra Noutes, la journaliste, de lui accorder l'exclusivité pour qu'elle le laisse aller dans sa chambre, où il va prendre une douche et se détendre pour ensuite se préparer pour son prochain projet.

Le soir, il s'allia avec les cousins Weasley pour créer un groupe commercial dont je vous ai parlé au dernier chapitre. Cette journée marque un grand pas dans sa vie par cet accord, mais surtout par le fait qu'il est entré dans l'univers des Serpentard, lui permettant de commencer sa conquête, non pas « sa conquête », la conversion à son ordre.

§§§  
«««Pourquoi j'ai rejoint Sonnyus ?» La meilleure question est ; Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas rejoint plutôt ? Sonnyus est grand. Sonnyus est puissant. Sonnyus est notre lueur pour un avenir grandiose, il n'a d'égal que la royauté. Je suis prêt à tous pour lui, tous.»

Voici le témoignage d'un partisan de Sonnyus. Il prend de plus en plus de pouvoir dans sa maison et cela ne fait aucun doute que sa conquête ne s'arrêtera pas qu'à la maison des Serpents. Il va s'en aucun doute s'attaquer aux autre, si cela n'est pas déjà fait.

Je demande à ce que vous agissiez maintenant sinon Poudlard se détruira de l'intérieur, remplie de fanatique pour un garçon qui n'a même pas encore onze ans. »

§§§  
Demande d'intervention du préfet en chef de Serpentard auprès de Blaise Zabini.10 décembre 2017


	18. Décembre : le Quatuor

s/8570090/1/L-ascension-de-la-f%C3%A9e-noire

Bonjours à tous. Nouveau chapitre pour une nouvelle semaine. Ce chapitre est très long mais sachez qu'il a été victime de ma folie créative à tel point qu'il existe une autre version du chapitre, finissant pareil. La différence se trouve dans l'anniversaire.  
Ce chapitre regroupe plusieurs petit histoire, désole si vous trouvez les transition brusque, je n'ai pas réussie à mieux trouver.

Note 28/12 : Désolé de ne rien avoir poster la semaine derniere mais je trouve que ce chapitre sera beaucoup mieux pour la nouvelle année et ses moment de fetes. J'ai mis la version long du chapitre, si vous voulez la version court, demandée.

Disclamer : J.K Rowling est la personne qui a créé l'univers originel, Lusaphira est l'auteur qui a créé l'univers de ma fanfiction. J'ai eus son autorisation pour publier en me basant à la sienne, mes chapitres passant par son jugement avant d'être publié pour respecter à 100% son univers. Ne m'appartiennent que le héros et sa famille.

Attention. Cette fanfiction est une Fan Fiction M. Pour ceux qui ne m'ont jamais lu, sachez que cela signer que tous peut arriver, ni plaçant aucune limite. Cela peut aller du viol au meurtre, de la prostitution à la perversion. Mes chapitres ne seront pas stable, vous remarquerez que celui-ci est long, mais cela ne signifie pas que le prochain le sera, je poserai un minimum de 3000mot mais j'écrirais chaque chapitre jusqu'à un point clé que j'ai prévu. Vous voilà prévenus, maintenant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre : Décembre: Le Quatuor.

La rentrer est commencée, les élèves vont en classe tranquillement, Sonnyus se dirigeant vers la classe de métamorphose qui a lieu avec les Lions. Pour la première fois, on ne le regarde plus avec méfiance et cela leur sera fatal se promet Sonnyus. Il s'assoit à sa table, ouvrant son livre de métamorphose tranquillement. Nina arrive à son tour et s'amuse à vouloir l'énerver en lui demandant s'il était amoureux de l'infirmière pour lui rendre si souvent visite. Devant l'absence de réaction, elle continue, mais il ne bouge pas une ride même si les lions rigolent avec Nina.

Madame Flamel fait son entrée et n'a pas besoin de réclamer le silence qu'il est déjà donné.S'il y a bien une chose qui ne changera jamais, c'est le souvenir des punitions du professeur de métamorphose qui a l'air de revenir du soleil.

 _Il doit faire beau en France._ Se dit Sonnyus et Nina.

Le cours commence, chacun note comme ils l'ont fait il y a deux semaines. À la fin du cours, la professeure à effectuer un test surpris pour rappeler à tous, l'importance de ce cours. Seul Nina et Sonnyus s'en sont sortis, mais pas indemnes. Cela fut l'un de leur résultat le plus bas dans cette matière, pour leur défense, les vacances ont été très rudes pour eux, mais cela est justement un bon exemple du sérieux de la classe. Là où Sonnyus et Nina devaient avoir les pires notes, ils furent les meilleurs. La professeure décide d'utiliser cela à son avantage.

-Je garde ses notes de côté. À vous de jouer jusqu'aux prochaines vacances pour faire mieux.

La sonnerie résonne et les élèves partent pour leurs prochains cours. Sonnyus va dans le parc, les élèves se retournant sur son passage, chuchotant.

-Ouah. Il est vraiment grand. Il doit savoir l'utiliser.  
-Suis sûr qu'il a eu de la chance pour hier, ou alors il a triché.

Sonnyus continue son chemin sans s'occuper des bruits qu'il entend sur son passage, ne relevant pas la stupidité des propos. Si hier ça l'avait amusé d'être au centre de l'attention, aujourd'hui cela le saoule. Il n'a rien fait, aujourd'hui, pour mérite d'être encore sur toutes les lèvres. Évidemment, il sait que cela va passer, mais s'il trouve déjà cela soûlant dès le premier jour, il n'a aucune envie d'imaginer son état dans un mois.

Arrivé au cours de vol, il prend un balai d'entraînement, voulant tester de nouvelles techniques, même si Mme Bibine lui a demandé de se calmer avant qu'il commence. Il a seulement hoché la tête, voulant commencer rapidement ce vol, mais s'arrête, couper dans son élan. Les autres élèvent le regard avec des étoiles dans les yeux, du moins un quart, les autres ayant encore au travers de la gorge qu'il ait battu leur équipe de Quidditch, malgré l'acclamation qu'ils lui ont accordés hier. Cible de tous les regards, Sonnyus descend de son balai avant même de décoller pour s'asseoir dans un coin et sortir un livre rouge en plus d'un crayon, n'ayant pas envie de se donner en spectacle, continuant ses expériences théoriques sur le vol. Au début, les Aigles le regard avec admiration, mais au fur et à mesure, ils se séparent pour s'entraîner à leur tour avec les autres en air, Kimi étant la seule à rester avec lui.

-Je peux m'asseoir avec toi ? Demande-t-elle terrifier par sa réponse.

Sonnyus la regarde un instant, utilisant son regard habituellement froid sur elle, mais cela ne la dissuade pas, quoiqu'elle tremble. Elle force un sourire et eut pour réponse de faire ce qu'elle veut du moment qu'elle ne le dérange pas, transformant le faux en vrai, la peur en joie. Elle s'assoit à côté de lui, restant silencieuse et assez raide, stressée, ne voulant pas tout détruire. Elle profite du moment au maximum, restant silencieuse et discrète, du moins jusqu'à ce que son rêve s'estompe par Mme Bibine qui lui demande d'aller s'entraîner afin de pouvoir tenir sur un balai sans tomber.

Certain de ses camarades se moque, la faisant se sentir inférieure, mais Sonnyus lui dit de ne pas tenir compte de ce qu'ils disent, d'aller s'entraîner la tête haute. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il lui a pris, ressentant encore des sentiments contraires, mais quand il la voit sourire et partir avec son balai pour voler, il ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir une satisfaction et une envie de la regarder progresser, voir les premiers pouces de ce qu'il sème. C'est ainsi qu'il relève la tête de son cahier pour la voir voler à base altitude, tremblant, tombant à terre, victime des moqueries, voulant pleurer, mais serrant les poings devant le regard de Sonnyus et se relever pour voler à basse attitude, ayant enfin son attention et ne voulant pas qu'elle disparaisse. Elle s'entraîne, tombe, remonte encore et encore pour finir par battre son record de tenir sur un balai, le passant à douze minutes, mais quand elle regarde Sonnyus, celui-ci ne la regardant plus, elle tombe.

Le cours se finit, Sonnyus se lève et lui souhaite un bon appétit alors qu'elle descend de son balai, se faisant arrêter quand elle l'appelle rapidement, se retournant, la voyant courir vers lui.

-Rayan voudrait qu'on mange ensemble. Il a trouvé un endroit tranquille et voudrait-nous en faire profiter.

Elle a parlé vite et assez fortement, se faisant entendre de tous, qui les regardent et se font dégager par la peur que provoque le regard noir du Serpentard. Il va accepter, n'ayant rien prévu pour ce midi, prenant ses affaires de cours en annonçant devoir faire un détour pour les changer. Le problème est qu'il ne peut pas l'amener dans les cachots, pas à cause de la honte si les Serpents le voient avec elle, mais plutôt pour sa propre sécurité. Les serpents défendent férocement leur territoire sans chercher à comprendre les raisons de la venue de l'inconnu.

Il l'amène devant le tableau du passage secret qui mène à sa chambre et lui demande de rester ici, revenant rapidement. Il ouvre le passage secret grâce à un _Dissensium_ et se dirige entre les murs. Retour dans sa chambre, il pose ses affaires, prend ceux de cette après-midi et hésite devant un objet qu'il va finir par prendre pour revenir sur ses pas. Quand Kimi le voit avec l'objet emballer, elle lui demande ce que c'est, se prenant un vent de la part de Sonnyus, qu'on peut traduire par un «mêle-toi de tes affaires.»

Sonnyus se laisse guider par une Kimi silencieuse et gênée d'avoir été aussi indiscret, s'en voulant de toujours tout rater quand il s'agit de Sonnyus. Il arrive devant une salle à la porte fermée. Sonnyus regarde autour de lui, demandant à Kimi si elle est certaine que c'est ici, la salle étant dans un couloir dessert et abandonnée, remarquant des traces de bataille vieille de plusieurs années. Elle hoche la tête, Sonnyus ouvre la porte d'un _Allohomora_ et vit Rayan et Nina le braquer avec leur baguette. Il lève le regard en air d'un air débité.

-Vous feriez quoi si c'était un professeur ? Demande-t-il d'un ton hautain montrant qu'il les prend pour des idiots.

Rayan sourit et va l'accueillir alors que Kimi rentre rapidement dans la pièce, restant discret dans la salle illuminée par des torches, donnant un effet or à la pièce. Sonnyus se fait installer par Rayan qui lui serre un verre d'un liquide blanc. Tout content.

-Nina m'a dit que tu as un goût pour l'alcool. Tient Kimi, celui-ci est sans.

Il donne les verres, leur demandant de prendre leur aise. Sonnyus est surpris de voir une table installée, Rayan ayant prévu un festin pour ce midi. L'hôte va demander des nouvelles de tout le monde, mais se fait couper par Sonnyus qui lui-même se fait couper par Nina alors qu'il émet juste un bruit de début de parole.

-Tu vois. Je t'avais dit qu'il allait te couper dans ton élan. Rigole Nina qui boit une gorgée.

Sonnyus la toise et recommençant en demande à ce qu'il vient au but de leur réunion, chose dont Rayan va répondre avec le sourire.

-C'est vrai que tu es assez méfiant de base. Je voulais en parler pendant le déjeuner, mais bon.

Sonnyus le regard, lui donnant toute son attention, voyant qu'il a pris une décision murement réfléchie.

-Durant les vacances, j'ai revus notre situation et je me suis dit que, vu qu'aucun n'avait vraiment engagé le pas, je devais le faire. Nina. Sonnyus. Kimi.

Il regarde chacun en l'appelant.

-Je voudrais instaurer notre amitié. Finit-il avec un sourire.  
-«Instaurer»…Tu… Commence Nina qui se fait couper par Rayan  
-Je sais, mais il n'y a pas vraiment d'autre manière de le dire. Répondit-il en devinant la phrase, s'expliquant, Nina ne disant rien, n'ayant pas aimé se faire couper.  
-On est souvent ensemble, mais jamais on s'est vraiment considéré comme ami. Plus comme des connaissances et j'aimerais changer cela. J'ai donc décidé de créer cette fête histoire qu'on apprenne vraiment à se connaître et se faire confiance.  
-Désolé, mais cela se fera sans moi. Rugit une voix tranchante.

Rayan est surpris, ne comprenant pas, voyant Sonnyus se lever.

-Mais pourquoi ? On s'entend bien et…

Rayan est surpris, voulant comprendre, Sonnyus reste sobre, s'expliquant avec un ton détaché, comme si cela est normal.

-Je ne crois pas au principe d'amitié. Si tu veux qu'on se serre les coudes et se batte côte à côte, j'accepte une alliance avec toi.

Rayan réagit assez fortement, haussant le ton, imposant l'idée, comme s'il se défendait d'une attaque. Ce qui est le cas, il défense son attention qui ne cache rien de plus qu'une amitié.

-Je veux qu'on arrête de se croiser au petit bonheur la chance et de nos cours communs. Je veux qu'on se serre les coudes, s'aide entre nous, qu'on parle de tous et n'importe quoi. Qu'on partage notre savoir ensemble et progresse pour maintenir notre supériorité.

Nina et Kimi le regardent avec autant de surprise que Sonnyus de le voir lui parler ainsi, il a laissé tomber le masque de la rigolade, étant devenue sérieux dans son projet, finissant par prendre une inspiration, changeant complètement, redevenant calme, libéré de toute colère, comprenant le problème de Sonnyus.

\- Ce que, toi, tu appelles «alliance», moi, j'appelle ça «amitié». Et cette amitiée peut nous être utile pour les cours par exemple.

Tous sont suspendus à ses lèvres, Rayan ayant une telle aisance dans la diction que Sonnyus prend des notes pour plus tard. Devant le glaçon de Sonnyus, là où Nina abandonnerait pour «le laisser dans sa connerie», selon ses termes, Rayan explique son idée par cet exemple, sachant que Sonnyus est le plus susceptible d'accepter s'il y voit les avantages. Parlant autant pour Sonnyus que pour les autres, sachant que Nina partage aussi un intérêt certain pour les cours et le pouvoir, quoique d'elle semble plus croire en l'amitié que le Serpent.

-Je suis le meilleur Botaniste de nous quatre. L'Astronomie est la matière principale de Kimi. Tu maitrises les potions et toi Nina la métamorphose. Les sortilèges sont tellement nombreux et variés qu'on ne serait pas trop de quatre pour les apprendre ensemble, on pourra aussi se serrer les coudes dans les combats et ne parlons pas de l'étude des runes qui sont de plus en plus compliqués et dont je suis à la limite d'abandonner, mais dont je suis sûr que toi le mal de tête est à peine perceptible.

Il est vrai que les Études de Rune sont de plus en plus compliqués, les plus vieux ayant presque tous lâché à part deux Serpentard, Sonnyus luttant contre son mal de tête que grâce à des potions qu'il crée quand Blaise lui donne l'occasion.

Le vert réfléchit et se rend compte que le projet de Rayan est tout à fait réalisable et il ne s'engage à rien d'accepter, pouvant rompre le contrat si le résultat n'est pas à sa convenance.

Rayan va terminer sa plaidoirie en achevant les dernières réticences de Sonnyus.

-Il faut se rendre à l'évidence Sonnyus, seul, tu iras plus lentement qu'ensemble. Certes, je ne te cache pas que je voudrais aussi faire des soirées déconnade comme maintenant, car pour moi c'est primordial de se laisser aller juste quelques minute, de s'amuser, mais cela ne sera pas constitué que de ça, je le redis, je veux juste qu'on passe du temps ensemble au lieu de rester dans notre coin.

Rayan tend sa main à l'horizontale, signant par cet acte son adhésion aux projets. Nina le rejoint immédiatement. Kimi va regarder Sonnyus, quelque seconde pour ensuite rejoindre le groupe. Sonnyus les regardes, pesant le pour et le contre, réfléchissant une dernière fois, pour finir par rajouter sa main avec un sourire sadique en voyant que tout lui sourit pour le moment. Avec les jumeaux, les partisans Serpentard, l'équipent de Quidditch, Rayan lui propose une union avec lui et Nina pour avoir plus de pouvoir. Évidemment, il devine qu'il aura un partage de puissance équitable avec les autres et quelque sacrifice minime, mais cela lui fait un plus non-négligeable.

Ainsi nais le Quatuor de Poudlard qui fera parler de lui pour les années à venir. Mais avant, il passait leur premier repas à manger tranquillement tous ensemble, parlant des projets qu'ils ont pour le groupe, Kimi ne faisant qu'écouter, trop content d'être dans un groupe d'amis, mais encore plus d'être proche de Sonnyus.

À la fin du repas, Rayan voulut offrir un cadeau, expliquant que cela vient de son pays d'origine, l'Égypte. Cela a surpris tout le monde qu'il annonce être Égyptien, surtout quand on sait qu'il y a une grande école dans ce pays, pas plus grand que Poudlard, mais quand même assez renommée.

-Je préfère Poudlard. C'est plus tranquille et je suis sûr d'avoir la meilleure éducation magique. Se justifie-t-il.  
-En tout cas, ton anglais est parfait. Tu n'as pas d'accents. Lui fit remarquer Nina en le complimentant avec le sourire.  
-J'ai appris la langue avec un ami de mon père depuis tout petit. Mais bon, passons aux cadeaux.

Tous sentent bien le passage forcer à un autre sujet, mais personne ne dit rien. Il remit un collier à chacun de ses amis, preuve de leur appartenance au Quatuor.

-Ce sont des pierres aux couleurs de notre maison, une pierre précieuse et rare en Europe, mais très courant en Égypte, preuve de grand force, scintillant quand elle est proche d'une autre pierre, explique Rayan tel un connaisseur.

Sonnyus se rappela qu'il avait un cadeau pour Nina à cet instant. Il se saisit du cadeau pour lui donner, lui souhaitant bon anniversaire.

-Mon anniversaire est passé depuis plus d'un mois. Fait-elle remarquer d'une voix moqueuse.  
-Oui, mais je n'avais pas le temps d'acheter un cadeau. Répond-il d'une voix neutre, coupant court à toute réponse.

Elle secoue la tête, Sonnyus ne lui avait certes pas souhaite son anniversaire, là où les autres l'ont fait, mais il lui avait déjà offert le cadeau de sa liberté, ce qui vaut pour elle tous les cadeaux du monde, raison pour laquelle elle ne lui en veut pas. Elle ouvre le paquet et écarquille les yeux comme les deux autres de la bande.

-C'…C'…est… Perd-elle ses mots ?  
-L'aile d'Hermès. Pas aussi rapide que le tonnerre de Zeus, mais bien plus contrôlable. J'espère que cela te plaît. Continue-t-il d'une voix comme si c'était un vulgaire chiffon.  
-Il est génial !

Elle se jette sur lui pour l'embrasser, Sonnyus sursautant, mais ne bougeant pas, elle lui fit la remarque qu'il a dû se ruiner. Il secoue la tête, répondant que cela ne lui a pratiquement rien coûté et c'est vrai que si son projet avec les Weasley marche, il sera vite renfloué.

Nina en pleurerait presque de joie, se retenant que par fierté, ayant eu les meilleurs cadeaux possibles en moins de trois mois ; sa liberté en août, son bracelet en chaîne offerte par Kimi à son anniversaire et là un collier avec une pierre rare rouge et un balai de grande vitesse ; elle est tellement comblée qu'elle aura un sourire toute la journée.

Le mois de novembre s'est décliné rapidement au profit du mois de décembre. Tous ont repris l'habitude des cours, les Aigles gagnent des points, les Lions jouent les casse-cou et les Blaireaux restent dans leur coin, discret. Sonnyus a eu la surprise de se faire appeler «Sonnyus» par tous les professeurs, même par madame Bibine. Ceux-ci ont accepté sa demande, car elle avait déjà été faite par un autre professeur, Hermione. Après les événements du loup-garou, après qu'il est risqué sa vie pour sauver l'une de ses élèves, qu'elle considère comme ses propres enfants, elle a demandé à ce qu'il soit appelé ainsi, remarquant aisément qu'il n'aime pas le fait qu'on l'appelle «Son», «Mordred» ou «Nyus», voyant bien qu'il répond au nom de Sonnyus sans rejet.

Si certains professeurs ont acceptés, l'appelant ainsi en plus de ceux qui le faisaient déjà, ce sera sa prestation aux mach de Quidditch qui achèvera les réticences des autres professeurs, comme madame Bibine. Cela fut une surprise, il n'a rien dit, mais fut content, montrant qu'il commence à intégrer cette école. Autre surpris, il n'a pas eu à attendre un mois pour qu'on le laisse tranquille.

Le mercredi de la rentrer, il a consacré deux heures à une interview avec Salambra Noutes, qui lui posait des questions standards, mais se concentrant sur le Quidditch quand il commence à éluder les questions personnelles.

Le samedi, il fut convoqué au parc par Gabriel qui lui donna son tonnerre de Zeus en plus d'une autorisation de l'utiliser pour les entraînements même si tout le monde a largement deviné que cela est une fausse raison pour l'utiliser à outrance. Il lui a aussi donné un nouvel uniforme, plus à sa taille, mais surtout, avec plus de protection qu'il en fallait, protéger comme un Batteur, qui doit se mettre entre les cogniards et les joueurs, à cause de «sa fâcheuse manie à se faire mal.».

Sonnyus eut bien besoin de ses entraînements de Quidditch pour s'habituer aux poids de tout cet équipement, mais surtout pour reprendre les bases avec son nouveau balai qui est vraiment différent que ce qu'il a l'habitude de pratiquer.

Ce mois lui a aussi révélé le visage de Mickael Potter-Black qui, d'un naturel discret et peureux en présence de ses mères, est le plus grand vaniteux de l'école, s'égosillant qu'il est le fils des reines et que bientôt, ce sera le roi de ce monde, qu'il met le chien de la reine à ses pieds d'un simple claquement de doigts. Il est tout le temps entouré d'un groupe d'élèves de toutes les maisons, même Serpentard, qui ne sont là que pour espérer en tirer les privilèges qu'il leur promet, mais sont fausses pour qui connaît un minimum la royauté. On peut dire tous et n'importe quoi dessus dans «le bas monde» sans que personne ne puise crier aux mensonges, comme à la vérité. Le pire est que chaque fois qu'il reçoit une lettre, il s'en vante devant tous, surtout quand elle vient de ses mères, étant le seul qui en a, les Weasley n'ayant aucune nouvelle de leurs tantes reine à cause de leur grand-mère, Molly, qui veut les séparer de la royauté le plus possible. Par cet acte, il fait rappeler à Sonnyus qu'il est orphelin, mais surtout qu'il est rejeté de la reine, que la reine le déteste, se souvenant du regard qu'elle a sur lui. Sonnyus s'est ainsi promis de se venger de lui, discrètement, car, si la reine sanglante se fiche de son fils, la reine Ginny peut aisément avoir sa tête, se demandant même si ce n'est pas grâce à elle qu'il est encore vivant.

Avant de se pencher sur son cas, il doit se concentrer sur son affaire avec les Weasley. D'un accord commun, ils ont décidé de nommer leur groupe commercial «Le Triumvirat». Durant le mois, après avoir réglé les problèmes d'organisation, Sonnyus a ouvert une première voie de commerce à travers des messages à des importateurs, cachant ses correspondances en envoyant le courrier tard la nuit, le recevant par sa cheminée qui a été ensorcelée pour ne plus brûler les papiers.

Les importateurs le livrent chaque mois dans le village de Pré-au-Lard, cela étant récupéré par les jumeaux à travers un passage secret. Ceci réglé, il ne leur manquait plus qu'à se mettre d'accord sur la manière de vendre les produits. Sonnyus leurs montra de nouveaux chemins, les surprenant qu'il connaisse mieux les couloirs de l'école qu'eux, ayant caché son utilisation de la carte.

«Moins on en sait sur moi, mieux je me porte.» Ceci est sa ligne de conduite et il s'y tient avec tout le monde, même avec le Quatuor.

Le Triumvirat commence à se faire connaitre grâce aux anciens clients dont leur satisfaction attire de nouvelle tê utilise ce commerce comme il l'avait prévu, ramassant 20 % des bénéfices, mais surtout en faisant des fiches sur les consommations de chaque client. Par cette nouvelle pratique, il peut accumuler des points de pressions sur tout le monde, surtout sur le compte de Mickael, qui a voulu une réduction, ayant aussi voulu «s'associer» avec eux si les cousins ne voulaient pas que sa mère soit aux courants. Manque de pot pour lui, ils lui ont gentiment répondu d'aller se faire foutre, sécuriser par Sonnyus.

L'organisation du Triumvirat est faite de telles manières que tous trois sont à égale puissance, les jumeaux s'occupant de vendre les produits, Sonnyus s'occupant des lignes commerciales, de la sécurisation, des comptes, etc. Cela peut se résumer par Sonnyus gère tous et les Weasley sont au front à vendre les produits, mais Sonnyus n'est pas à l'abri, bien conscient que si les cousins se font prendre, ils vont le livrer pour réduire leur peine. Mickael n'a rien tenté, sachant très bien que sa mère ce fou de savoir ce qu'il se passe à Poudlard.

Le mois a aussi vue se renforcer publiquement le Quatuor. On ne voit plus les membres à midi, Sonnyus ayant trouvé une pièce secrète, grâce à la carte, à côté de la cuisine. Ils y mangent tranquillement et parlent sans être dérangé par d'autres élèves. Chacun parle et occupe leur temps à leur manière, demandant sans honte l'aide des autres, s'amusant à parler de tout et de rien, comme des amis, Sonnyus restant en marge, mais écoutant et participant quand il le faut dans ses moments, ses derniers temps, sa concentration est consacrée aux Serpents.

Aujourd'hui nous sommes le 1er décembre 2017, le temps est assez maussade, le froid rentre dans le château, accentuer par les pierres du château, mais si le froid est mordant dans le château, dans le donjon, c'est hivernal.

Les Aigles et le Serpent, qui commencent le cours de potion, sentent bien la différence de température avec la surface, mais seul les Aigles se plaignent, le Serpent ne disant rien, sa température corporelle n'a pas changée d'un degré grâce à sa tunique rouge en néoprène.

Les Aigles voulurent allumer leurs chaudrons immédiatement arrivés, mais Blaise les en empêche, profitant de la température pour parler des ingrédients qui doivent être utilisés en basse température, limite aux niveaux zéro. Sanctionnant les élèves qui répliquent.

Le cours théorique passe très lentement pour les Aigles, soufflant dans leurs mains pour se réchauffer, Sonnyus notant les nouvelles données, étant le seul à participer en posant des questions plus techniques, comme la différence de température pour libérer l'essence d'un pétale de rose de glace et celle d'une rose des neiges.

Quand ils passèrent à la technique, tous les élèves éclatent presque de joie de pouvoir allumer le feu pour leur chaudron, se réchauffant rapidement. Blaise demande, avec son air toujours hautain, de préparer une potion de glaciation, ayant les propriétés de geler tout ce qu'elle touche.

Kimi, se trouvant toujours à sa place, à côté de Sonnyus, sort les chaudrons, place les ingrédients et se tient derrière eux pour les passer quand Sonnyus, derrière le chaudron, lui demande.

Le top est donné et tous les élèves allument le feu, mais seul Sonnyus commence directement, les autres profitant du feu. Il demande des ingrédients précis, réveillant Kimi qui s'endormait devant le feu comme les autres Aigles, changeant la recette écrite sur le tableau, mais elle ne s'en étonne pas, habituer avec lui, comme Blaise qui le surveille beaucoup plus que les autres en cet instant, vraiment surpris des ingrédients qu'il demande. Les minutes passent et Blaise finit par avoir un léger sourit, comprenant maintenant pourquoi il a demandé à ce qu'un deuxième chaudron chauffe.

Il verse un peu de potion dans un bol et le tend à Kimi, sans la regarder, qui s'étonne. Voyant qu'elle ne réagit pas, il la regarde froidement et lui ordonne d'une voix qui ne prêt aucun refus.

-Bois.

Kimi est terrifiée, ne voulant pas finir congeler, les autres Aigles réagissant à leur tour pour tenter de défendre leur camarade. Sonnyus ne les écoute pas, restant à regarder Kimi qui va saisir le bol pour le boire cul sec avec peur.

Tous les élèves hurlent de terreur, appelant le professeur mais celui-ci leur ordonne de se concentrer sur leur potion aux lieux de celle de leur camarade, rajoutant qu'ils deviennent pires que des Gryffondor de ne pas profiter de leur avance qu'ils ont pour une fois. Ils ne comprirent pas sur le moment, faisant désespérer les deux Serpents.

Kimi sentit dans son corps une drôle de sensation, ayant l'impression qu'un volcan y explose durant une seconde, devenant rouge comme une tomate et de la fumée sous pression sortant de ses oreilles devant les regards surpris de tout le monde. Cela fut étrange, elle ne ressentait plus le froid dans et sur son corps, comme s'il était inexistant. Kimi regard Sonnyus qui répond qu'elle devrait savoir que s'il voulait la tuer, il ne le fera pas en la gelant. Il enchaîne en allant sur l'autre chaudron et attaquant la potion demander.

La potion avance bien plus vite que ceux des autres groupes, Kimi ne ressentant pas le mordant du froid, bougeant aisément, leur permettant de rattraper le retard et la terminant même en avance alors qu'il a suivi la recette à la lettre, ne connaissant pas cette potion.

-Félicitations. 30 points pour avoir fini la potion en premier chacun et 50 points pour les Serpentard pour avoir créé une potion antigèle.

Les Aigles émettent des cris de plaints, ce qui leur a rapidement fait perdre les 30 points de gagner par Kimi, mais cela ne la dérange pas, le fait que Sonnyus lui ait préparé une potion exprès pour qu'elle n'ait plus froid lui est bien plus gratifiant et impossible à enlever, même si pour Sonnyus la raison est plus professionnelle, étant plus rapide de faire les deux que seulement celle demandée.

Le cours se finit, les élèves sortent de la classe, aujourd'hui, ils n'ont plus cours l'après-midi, sauf Sonnyus qui a encore études des runes dans trois heures.

-Sonnyus !

Le concerner se retourne, voyant face à lui Victoire Weasley, Eduard Hilliard, Bernard Faucett. Sonnyus, calme, les regardes dans les yeux, se tenant prêt. Il ne semble pas vouloir le combattre et c'est avec noirceur et froideur que le concerner leur dit, montrant bien qu'il s'attendît à cette rencontre.

-Les trois préfets en chef qui veulent me parler, quelle surprise.

Les trois grands le regardent avec méfiance, sachant à quoi s'attendre avec lui, Victoire se doutant même que c'est que la partie immergée de l'iceberg. Ce sera Eduard, affichant une hauteur d'un mètre quatre-vingts, habiller de jaune, la couleur de sa maison, qui va annoncer la raison de leur venue.

-Nous voulons que tu quittes les Serpentard pour rejoindre l'une de nos maisons.

Un instant de silence passe, les élèves autour d'eux, attirer par l'échange, se taisent tous pour murmurer entre eux, s'arrêtant quand il entend un ricanement.

Sonnyus se mit à avoir un rictus et trembler, se mettant soudain à rigoler ouvertement, exagérant, donnant l'impression d'être victime d'un _Rictuscempra_ , se penchant en se serrant le ventre pour se redresser d'un bond, affichant un sérieux glaçant et parler d'une voix noire qui pèse sur tous les élèves présents.

-Très rigolo.

Il reprend son sac, laissé à terre durant sa comédie, pour repartir, les ignorants. Les préfets le regardent faire, déçu par son choix, Victoire le regardant avec une idée derrière la tête.

Revenant de son cours de Rune, il rentre dans sa chambre en jetant son sac à terre, remplie de note, réveillant Ryū qui dort près du feu, prenant son courrier, arrivé par la cheminée, pour l'examiner sur son bureau après avoir salué Ryū. Celui-ci a bien grandi en un mois, il est devenu beaucoup trop lourd pour être porté par Sonnyus ou Nina, son corps prenant aussi en épaisseur pour commencer à ressembler à un mammifère, prenant aussi en maturité, les dragons grandissant très vite, ainsi, il peut rester seul dans la chambre, se baladant quelquefois dans les couloirs secrets qu'il connaît, Sonnyus le surveillant grâce à la carte, sortant avec lui le soir pour qu'il se balade et se dégourdisse les pattes dans le parc, remarquant que le plus souvent, quand il sort seul, c'est toujours pour suivre ses parents, ayant encore un profond lien affective avec eux.

Il n'a pas encore pris son envol ou même pousser son premier souffle, mais cela ne serait tardé selon Sonnyus et Nina.

Devant son évolution de taille, sa morphologie, devant des questions qui le dépasse, il a dû demander de l'aide. Il a envoyé une lettre au spécialiste des dragons, Charlie Weasley, se faisant passer pour un vieil homme qui habille en Australie.

Il remarque dans les différentes lettres de banque et de commerce, une lettre cacheter de la Roumanie, endroit où se trouve l'un des plus grands élevages de dragon. Il se dépêche de l'ouvrir, saisissant l'occasion de laisser ses problèmes de côté.

# _Monsieur._

 _Suite à la lettre que vous m'avez envoyée, vous avez attisé ma curiosité, d'où le retard de ma réponse. J'ai recopié toutes les descriptions que vous avez_ _pu_ _m'en faire, cet œuf doré est vraiment intéressant et je regrette de ne pas l'avoir vu de mes yeux._

 _Comme vous l'avez deviné, cela est preuve d'une race de dragon particulière. J'ai cherché dans mes connaissances et je pense avoir trouvé quelque chose, mais cela demande une analyse plus poussée du dragon._

 _Je vous demande ainsi, car ce dragon est vraiment particulier, à le rencontrer pour l'étudier. Rassurez-vous, nous ne lui ferons aucun mal et nous assurerons qu'il ait tous ce dont il a besoin. Je peux vous envoyer un transporteur pour qu'il vienne le chercher, votre présence est la bienvenue si la_ _peur vous fait_ _douter._

 _Pour le moment, d'après_ _les informations que j'ai eu_ _de l'œuf_ _et le peu que_ _vous m'en dites, je peux affirmer que cela est un_ _Wyverns_ _de catégorie S, le plus élevé. Je vous invite à la prudence, les dragons jeunes sont comme tout prédateurs, mignon, mais quand il commence à goûter à la viande, dresseuse ou non, rien n'arrête pas le prédateur._

 _Charlie_ _Weasley,_ _spécialiste dragon._ #

Sonnyus finit sa lecture en soupirant. Même ce spécialiste est incapable de répondre à ses questions, pire, il demande à étudier Ryū. C'est rapidement, qu'il prend une feuille et répond avec un certain agacement après avoir regardé Ryū qui se recouche près du feu en se frottant le dos sur le tapis.

#Monsieur.

C'est avec espoir que j'ai attendu votre lettre, avec espoir que j'attendais des réponses, mais il semble que même vous ne pouvez pas répondre à mes questions.

Je comprends que vous ne pouviez pas tous savoir, je comprends que vous êtes excité par mon rapport, mais je vais répondre négativement à votre demande.

Ce dragon, ce "Wyverns de catégorie S" comme vous le qualifiez, s'appelle Ryū. Je l'ai vu dans son œuf, je l'ai vu sortir, faire ses premiers pas, []... #

Le "[]" signifie qu'il a barré une phrase écrite dans la colère où il disait avoir entendu ses premiers mots, chose à éviter de parler pour ne pas éventer son secret de Fourchelang. C'est calme qu'il reprend l'écriture de sa lettre.

#...Ce n'est pas un dragon, c'est mon un parent ne donnerait un enfant pour qu'il se fasse analyser.

Ainsi, si votre seul but dans notre conversation est d'approfondir vos connaissances en me l'arrachant, vous rêvez éveillé. Maintenant, si vous voulez vraiment m'aider, si vous voulez vraiment apprendre, nous devrons partager nos connaissances. Je vous ai parlé de son œuf, je vous ai parlé de son premier mois. Vous me dites que vous avez trouvé un début de piste, partage moi cette information et nous commencerons à en apprendre le plus sur lui, progressivement, sans que cela ne le marque mentalement.

Je souhaite vraiment recevoir une réponse positive de votre part.

Père de Ryū.#

Il met la lettre dans une enveloppe qu'il scelle et met dans son tas «à envoyer».

Il n'y aura aucune réponse. L'article d'un journal, présentant les nouvelles du monde, annonçant que des sorciers ont été arrête après être entré illégalement dans une maison en Australie, se justifiant en annonçant recherche un dragonnier à la cinquantaine d'années, sera bien significatif. Il préviendra Nina, pour pas qu'elle fasse la même bêtise, celle-ci hochera la tête, affichant un air aussi déçu que Sonnyus, prouvant qu'elle avait eu la même idée que lui, mais hésitait. Tous deux resteront silencieux, calme, mais complètement abattue, c'est dans ses moments qu'il fallait que l'un disses qu'ils vont s'en sortir, qu'ils vont réussir, mais tout deux attendront cette phrase et n'auront pas le courage de le dire à l'autre. Ils resteront assis à regarder Ryū, qui jouait avec une cordelette avec ses pattes, leur donnant ce qu'il leur manquait.

-On va s'en sortir, dira Nina calmement.  
-On va s'en sortir, répondra Sonnyus avec le même ton, comme s'ils poussèrent un cri de guerre.

Sonnyus brûlera, à partir de ce moment, les lettres qui prouveront une correspondance avec Charlie, n'ouvrant pas les nouvelles.

Une heure après s'être occupé de ses papiers et de Ryū, il prit une douche se préparant à rencontrer Balthazar pour recevoir le rapport hebdomadaire sur ses partisans.

Cela va faire un mois, dans quatre jours, qu'il a formé un groupe avec les Serpentard et cela a bien évolué. Au début, cela n'était pas vraiment très bien organiser, Balthazar prenant des décisions qui lui échappent, acceptant tout le monde et les Serpents venant que pour profiter de la notoriété en voyant qu'il n'avait rien à faire.

Cela déplus à Sonnyus qui a décidé de tous reprendre d'une main de fer, transformant ses fanatiques en partisans du groupe «Serpents d'argents», leur logo de la maison changeant pour transformer le serpents vert en serpents d'argents, n'hésitant pas à excommunier les membres au moindre dérapage. Sachant qu'il y a rien d'autre que le mépris et la faiblesse en dehors, tous font attention à respecter les préceptes du groupe.

Ceci sont assez simples:  
Obéir aux ordres de Sonnyus sans poser de questions.  
Aider ses camarades Serpentard quand ceux-ci sont en danger.  
Ne pas laisser seul un membre pour quelque raison que cela soit et surtout ne jamais rien faire contre Sonnyus.

Balthazar, par son rôle de préfet, est le second de Sonnyus, mais n'a aucune liberté. Il est plus un secrétaire, notant les problèmes pour les rapporter à Sonnyus qui lui donne les ordres à transmettre aux autres Serpents.

Il reste tellement d'autres choses à organiser, mais pour le moment, cela tient la route et Sonnyus ne s'en plaint pas, surtout quand Balthazar lui rapport aucun problème à signaler cette semaine. Pourtant, malgré que ce soit organisé et que des échos se font entendre dans les couloirs, les Serpents d'Argent ne sont pas publiquement connues.

Pour Blaise, il n'y a pas de division dans sa maison, tous sont unis. Pour les professeurs, ils ne remarquent pas de différence, à part le logo que certain arbores, mais cela ne change pas leurs comportements en cours.

Ceux qui sentent le changement, sont soit les Serpentard, la scission étant bien présente, chacun s'évitant et surveillant le camp inverse et les Gryffondor qui voilent bien que les Serpentard facilement attaquables sont maintenant protégés et certains ont eu des retours d'attaques.

Sortant de la chambre, pour aller manger dans la grande salle, Sonnyus n'ayant pas envie de voir le Quatuor, cela permettant aussi de faire croire à ses partisans qu'il est proche d'eux, mais il se fait arrêter par Gabriel qui veut lui parler. À peine la demande est faite que tous le regardent, par «tous» comprenez les «Serpents d'Argent».

Balthazar reste sur ses gardes, analysant l'environnement pour repérer les Serpents d'Argent et le moyen de sécuriser Sonnyus en cas de problème. Celui-ci reste droit, ne s'attendant pas à une demande de rencontre. Il s'approche de lui, confiant, sa baguette pas loin de lui, comme Gabriel.

-J'aimerais te parler de ce qu'il s'est passé avec les autres. Commence-t-il consultant.  
-Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas être intervenue. Répond-il avec froideur.  
-Tu te rends compte que tu viens de nous mettre tous en danger ?! Réagit-il avec colère, ayant perdu sa patience devant le ton de la réponse, mais Sonnyus ne réagit pas, le regardant droit dans les yeux, parlant avec nonchalance.  
-Tu te rends compte que tes conneries ne m'intéressent pas. Viens-en aux faits.-Arrête tes conneries et fait en sorte de te faire discret.

Il ménage sa colère, ne voulant pas aggraver la situation, devant tout faire pour remettre la situation à son état d'origine, espérant que Sonnyus l'écoute.

-On va essayer de cal…

Il s'arrête, voyant Sonnyus partir, se foutant royalement de ce qu'il vient de lui dire. Gabriel lui ordonne de revenir, mais c'est mal le présent savent que cela va barder. Ils connaissent le caractère de chacun et déjà les baguettes sont sortis pour prendre son parti et se jeter dans la mêlée. Gabriel sort sa baguette, Sonnyus ayant déjà sorti la sienne depuis qu'il lui a tourné le dos, Blaise apparaît et appelle le préfet en chef pour le voir dans son bureau. Tous se détendent, continuant leur soirée comme prévue, même si pour Sonnyus, ce n'est que le début.

Les jours passent, les cours se font de plus en plus compliquée pour les non-attentives, les points tombent et remontent. Un bruit sourd retentit dans une chambre. Une main fine éteinte le réveille, se redressant en bayant ses cheveux tombant le long du visage. Elle reste ainsi pendant une minute avant de se rappeler de quel jour ils sont, le 16 décembre.

Elle se redresse et se dépêche de descendre de son lit pour ouvrir son placard, ne s'occupant pas du regard des autres filles présentes dans son dortoir. Derrière ses différentes affaires de cours, elle vit très bien le cadeau et fut rassuré, prenant ses affaires qu'elle a préparée depuis maintenant deux semaines, depuis qu'elle sait par Nina que c'est son anniversaire.

Elle court dans les couloirs en direction de la douche commune, mais s'arrête devant la queue de toutes les filles qui attendent son tour devant la salle de bain commune, malgré qu'elle est réglée son réveil assez tôt, elle a l'impression que toutes les filles de sa maison sont devant elle. Elle qui espérait être prête à temps pour faire ce qu'elle a prévu aujourd'hui, à savoir profiter de la présence de Sonnyus, elle soupire et fait tranquillement la queue. Elle replagnifie sa journée, espérant que tout se passerait bien.

Aujourd'hui, on est samedi, Sonnyus sera dans le parc à s'entraîner, elle pourra le voir durant toute la matinée, ensuite, ce sera l'heure de manger, elle pourra manger avec lui dans la Grotte pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire et passée l'après-midi avec lui. Elle trépigne d'impatience rien que d'y penser.

Un groupe de filles lui passe devant sans rien annoncer, ne la calculant pas. Elle lui fait remarquer qu'il faut faire la queue. Une grande brune tourne la tête pour la dédaigner.

-Qu'est qu'elle dit la petite pute ? Elle veut se rebeller ?

Toutes les Serdaigles se retournent vers elle, attendant de voir sa réaction. Elle baisse la tête devant le coup de pression, les filles se retournent et parle entre elle de sa stupidité et faiblesse, celle-ci continue à baisser la tête, s'évadant comme d'habitude dans ses rê heures sont passées et la voilà devant la porte à attendre que les filles aient fini, cela fait déjà vingt minutes qu'elles sont là-dedans. Quand elles sortent, toutes les filles derrières Kimi se plaignent sur les fille qui se fichent royalement de leurs mots, se pavanant avec leur maquillage et bijoux.

Kimi rentre à son tour dans la salle de bains, se déshabillant rapidement pour rentrer dans l'eau et en ressortir en hurlant tellement elle est glacée. Elle va se laver sous le jet froid, ressortant en moins d'une minute complètement propre et frigorifiée. Elle sort de la douche, finissant de se sécher les cheveux en baissant les yeux devant les regards, comme s'ils devaient attendre par sa faute, pour retourner dans sa chambre, ayant un retard de deux heures dans son planning. Allant tourner dans le couloir, la porte s'ouvre d'un coup sur la fille qui était derrière elle, les cheveux mouillées, une serviette autour du corps, l'appelant avec colère. Elle se retourne et fit face à accusation d'avoir pris toute l'eau chaude pour elle, voulant se défendre, mais aucun mot sort devant leurs regards colériques et méprisants, l'accusant déjà.

Elle baisse la tête et s'en va dans sa chambre, mais se fait attraper par ses cheveux, de couleur bleue claire et rouge, hurlant de douleur et tombant a terre en se saisissant les cheveux par réflexe.

-Tu n'espères pas t'en tirer aussi facilement. Dit la fille avec colère.-Tu me fais mal… Émet-elle avec des pleurs.

La fille tire plus fort pour la faire émet un autre bruit. Tous les Serdaigle la regardent en lui demandant ce qu'elle va faire.

-Je ne vais pas me doucher à l'eau froide. Elle va tester pour moi.

Kimi se fait tirer par les cheveux jusqu'aux douches, se relevant rapidement pour espérer ne plus souffrir, saisissant la main qui la tient, mais ne tente rien pour se débattre.

Elle est jetée sous le jet froid devant la fille qui attend devant ses bruits et plaintes de douleur, y restant cinq minutes avant que l'eau chaude soit revenue et la préviens, se faisant balancer hors de la baignoire avec violence, complètement trempée, les habis lui collant à la peau et ayant eu pour ordre de dégagé de la fille qui retire sa serviette pour rentrer sous le jet d'eau chaude.

Elle retraverse le couloir, mouiller, baissant la tête, se cachant derrière ses cheveux, se refusant de pleurer, pas aujourd'hui. Personne ne la calcule, elle rentre dans sa chambre, voulant se calmer en partant le plus vite de sa maison.

Allant vers son armoire pour prendre le cadeau, mais il a disparu. Elle écarquille les yeux, vidant l'armoire en hurlant la négation, ne se retenant pas de pleurer, elle qui est la souffre-douleur de sa maison, elle espérait pourtant qu'on ne lui vole pas ce bien précieux. Elle se relève, sortant rapidement pour regarder autour d'elle, voulant savoir où pouvait bien se trouver son cadeau, mais elle est loin d'être une détective et n'a surtout pas les épaules pour interroger les gens. Elle sort de la maison sous les regards euphoriques de la plupart de ses camarades, descendant les escaliers pour aller au seul endroit où elle est sûre de trouver de l'aide.

Elle rentre dans la Grotte, lieu de rassemblement du Quatuor, le nom étant choisi en raison d'être le seul endroit où on peut trouver les quatre animaux que représente leur maison, mais ne vit que Sonnyus allongé dans le canapé à lire un bouquin assez volumineux et un journal sur le côté dans lequel des sorcier ont été arrête après être entré illégalement dans une maison, se justifiant en annonçant recherche un dragonnier quinquagénaire. La mère et l'enfant se disent choqués, mais aucun mal leur a été fait et les brigands se sont même excusés en réparant les dégâts.

Sonnyus relève les yeux du journal pour voir Kimi choquée de le voir là. Elle lui demande, perdant ses mots, s'il n'avait pas entrainement, se prenant un regard noir et un « mêle-toi de tes affaires» des plus rauques. Elle se mit a pleurée, se prenant le visage et tremblant. Le serpent soupire et lui demande ce qu'il lui arrive, ne supportant pas de voir la faiblesse, surtout quand elle vient de Kimi, ne pouvant pas la tuer à cause de cette voix dans la tête qui lui demande de la laisser tranquille. Il lui demande ce qu'il lui arrive avec une voix fatiguée en lâchant son bouquin, cele-ci s'enfuit sans même lui répondre.

Il la regarde partir, soupirant, se demandant quelle mouche l'a piquée, mais décidant de s'en foutre, après tout si elle veut quelque chose, qu'elle le dise, elle si habituée à le faire.

Kimi court dans les couloirs, se réfugiant dans le seul endroit où elle est sûr d'être tranquille, les toilettes. Elle ferme la porte et relève ses pieds pour pleurer contre ses genoux.

Les heures passent quand quelqu'un entre dans les toilettes, Kimi a arrêté de pleurer, mais préfère rester dans les toilettes, c'est son petit cocon où elle sait pouvoir être tranquille.

-Kimi. C'est Hermione qui l'appelle.

Celle-ci ayant été prévenue par Sonnyus qui lui a gentiment remit les pendules à l'heure concernant sa ressemblance avec Kimi, risquant de perdre des points, mais il s'en est foutue et a continué son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Plus elle le rencontre, plus elle découvre un garçon antipathique, froid, une vraie bombe qui n'explose que pour son bon vouloir, la forçant à le surveillant un peu plus.

-Je sais que c'est humiliant de sortir devant quelqu'un, je vais donc attendre dehors, mais si tu n'es pas devant moi d'ici trois minutes, je rentre et te faire sortir de force.

Hermione savait que si elle faisait cela, elle perdrait tout lien avec elle, mais elle sait aussi que c'est le seul moyen de la faire sortir de sa cachette.

La porte se ferme, Kimi renifle, ne voulant pas voir sa directrice en colère, elle s'essuie les yeux, sort de la cabine, se mouille le visage et va à la rencontre de sa directrice qui la regarde avec tendresse.

Elle lui demande ce qu'il lui arrive, sa voix douce et calme, remplie de chaleur et tendresse. Le fait que Kimi ai besoin d'un soutien, qu'Hermione s'est toujours comporté comme une mère avec ses élèves de maison... les raisons ne manquent pas t'expliquer pourquoi Kimi s'est jeté dans les bras d'Hermione, la surprenant.

Elle lui demande ce qu'il lui arrive, sa voix douce et calme, remplie de chaleur et tendresse, lui caressant le dos tendrement. Kimi secoue la tête, mentant en disant que rien ne lui arrive, mais continuant à pleurer en la serrant forte.

-Je n'aime pas le mensonge. Dis-moi tout Kimi. La voix entourée de miel ne cache pas sa colère montante contre la situation.

Kimi tremble et finit par parler, voulant fuir son regard qui l'oppresse.

Cela a été très vite, en deux-temps trois mouvements Hermione l'éloigne d'elle et la tire par la main vers leur maison, répondant sans réfléchir à la question du sphinx et prend à part le préfet en chef, Eduard Hilliard, lui explique rapidement le problème avec colère et voulant comprendre comment cela a pu se produire, l'oppressant à son tour, Kimi, derrière elle, la tête baissée.

Le préfet en chef, surpris, se défend en disant ignorer tout des problèmes énoncés, mentant.

-Ecoute bien Eduard. Tu as jusqu'à la fin de la journée pour retrouver son cadeau et tâcher que cela ne se reproduise plus, sinon je vais intervenir et tu ne voudrais pas ça n'est pas ? Sa voix est froide et terrifiante.

Le préfet déglutit, terrifié, ne supportant pas son regard marron qui grave dans son esprit, chose que les années de la guerre et l'amitié avec Harmonie lui ont appris à faire, la peur.

-Non, non. Il n'y aura plus aucun problème.

Hermione continue à le regarder pendant plusieurs secondes, le figeant, puis lui demande ce qu'il attend pour agir.

Le préfet hoche la tête et se dépêche d'appeler Dorothée Turpin, une grande blonde de cinquième année, qui est aussi la préfète féminine de la maison. Celle-ci lui demande quelque minute, mais Eduard l'appelle avec froideur, ne supportant pas la pression que met Hermione par son regard. Kimi est surprise de le voir agir ainsi, lui qui l'ignorait, se prenant des coups même devant lui, le voilà terrifié et prêt à tous faire pour que son problème soit réglé.

Hermione lui prend l'épaule et l'amène dans son bureau pour lui servir le thé, annonçant attendre, mais faisant bien comprendre qu'elle n'a pas intérêt à trop attendre. Son bureau est rempli de livres en tous genre, n'ayant aucun tableau, les tapisseries sont riches. L'ambiance invite aux silences, telle une bibliothèque. Hermione, d'un coup de baguette, range une dizaine de livres, ouverts sur son bureau à des pages précises, à leurs places dans la bibliothèque, organisé de manière alphabétique, ainsi que ses affaires personnelles dans son tiroir.

Elle invite Kimi à s'asseoir dans le fauteuil au cuir jaune. La jeune y reste calme, serrant la tasse, appréciant le moelleux du cuir. Hermione, voyant ce tableau qui lui rappelle tellement de souvenirs, se décide à sait qu'elle ne pourra pas toujours être là, elle sait aussi ce qu'elle doit faire, mais elle sait surtout ce qu'elle risque de provoquer et elle sait qu'elle ne pourra pas se le pardonner si ça devait arriver.

-Kimi. J'aimerais te parler sérieusement. Sa voix douce est néanmoins ferme.

Elle prend une grande respiration, espérant vraiment ne pas provoquer sa perte.

-Tes parents sont moldus.

Kimi se renfrogne dans le fauteuil, se laissant absorber par sa douceur, se mettant en défense à l'énonciation de ses parents. Hermione le remarque, mais n'en fait aucune remarque.

-Ainsi, mon histoire t'est inconnu, mais sache que ce que tu endures, je l'ai souvent enduré durant mes années à Poudlard.

Kimi relève les yeux vers elle, surprise.

-Kimi. C'est horrible ce que je vais te dire, mais c'est la vérité. Les faibles et gentils se font manger cru dans notre monde.

Elle rebaisse la tête, s'attendant à un début encourageant.

-Durant mes années, si j'ai pu être tranquille, perfectionnant mes capacités, c'est parce que j'étais, et suis, amie avec l'actuelle reine, Harmonie…

Kimi baisse les yeux, soupirant, pensant que finalement sa directrice s'en est sorti en «jouant les Serpentard».

-Elle était de la maison Serpetard et par sa presence, par sa reputation, j'étais proteger des autres maison…

Elle reste calme, même si les souvenirs de ses années d'études lui font un pincement au cœur. Qui aurait cru, à l'époque où ses préoccupations étaient justes d'être une bonne élève, qu'elle deviendrait une pierre importante d'une guerre qui a renversé le pays.

-Le problème est que mon amitié avec elle m'a changé Kimi. Si je suis devenue ce que je suis, c'est uniquement grâce à cette amitié. J'ai fait des choses qui ont été nécessaires, mais que j'aurais rejetées si j'étais encore comme toi. Mais, si tu veux être tranquille, il faut que tu te rapproches d'une personne avec ce caractère.

Kimi comprit qu'elle voulait qu'elle fasse la même chose qu'elle, et dans ses connaissances, cela signifie être plus proche du fils de la reine, qui semble être une personne influente, mais qui ne lui inspire pas confiance. Hermione prit une grande inspiration et se lance banco, n'ayant pas d'autre moyen de dire la chose.

-Kimi. Rapproche-toi de Sonnyus et, ou, Nina.

Elle écarquille les yeux, n'arrivant pas à y croire. Fort heureusement, elle est assise, ses jambes étant devenue tellement molles qu'on croirait du coton.

-...mais je pense que tu as parfaitement compris le danger qu'il représente, donc si jamais tu as le moindre problème, préviens-moi et je te promets que la maison ne t'ennuiera pas. N'hésite pas.

Elle a ajouté les derniers mots en la voyant doutée.

Un tocquement coupe court au silences qui a suivi ses conseils. C'est Eduard qui annonce avoir retrouvé le cadeau, le montrant à Kimi qui hoche la tête pour confirmer que c'est bien lui.

Hermione demande à ce qu'il fasse venir le ou la responsable du vol sur-le-champ, revoyant Kimi, mais lui demandant de faire attention et réfléchir à leur discussion. Elle obéit, encore surprise de la discussion, mais en sentant le cadeau dans ses bras, elle ne put pas s'empêche de sourire, marchant d'un pas léger en quittant sa maison pour aller dans la Grotte, voulant offrir son cadeau à Sonnyus. Elle prit une grande respiration et ouvre la porte pour être déçu de ne voir que Rayan.

-Quel regard. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Sourit-il.

Kimi ne répond pas, gêné. Rayan va rigoler et demander la raison du cadeau et en l'apprenant, il écarquille les yeux, surprit, demandant si c'est aujourd'hui. Devant son hochement de tête, il devient hystérique et se dépêche de bouger dans tous les sens avec sa baguette pour décorer le lieu.

-Tu veux bien m'aider à tout mettre en place. Nina et Sonnyus sont dans leurs maisons, ils sont si solitaires. Il en rigole, mais on sent bien que c'est forcé.

Kimi s'approche de lui et demande d'une petite voix ce qu'elle doit faire, posant son cadeau.

Elle effectue les tâches de la journée, pensive, ce qui n'échappe pas à Ryan.

-Qu'est qu'il arrive ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi silencieuse.

Il rigole d'un rire léger, espérant pouvoir lui décoller un sourire, mais ce sera d'une voix sérieuse, mais plus basse que Sonnyus, affichant le doute, qu'elle va demander.

-Qu'est que tu penses de Sonnyus et Nina.

Rayan va s'arrêter et la regardé quelque seconde, la voyant immobile, perdue dans ses pensées. Il répond sérieusement, comprenant qu'il n'est plus l'heure de faire des blagues.

-Ils sont assez dangereux, on ne sait jamais ce qu'ils ont derrière la tête. Faut être prudent quand on s'engage avec eux, même si leurs méthodes diffère, ils prennent les gens comme des pions. Je ne voudrais jamais devenir leur ennemi et j'assure mes arriere en me sachant leur allié.

Elle hoche la tête, continuant à placer les décorations dans la Grotte. Rayan soupire, voyant bien qu'elle est encore perturbé.

-Kimi… Tu sais que si jamais t'as un problème, je suis là. Dit-il inquiet.

Elle hoche la tête, forçant un sourire, le remerciant, annonçant savoir maintenant ce qu'elle doit faire.

Nina arrive deux heures après, surpris de voir la décoration, mais finissant par soupiré en devinant la raison, annonçant que cela ne sert à rien. Elle regarde Rayan qui annonce prendre le risque.

Le Serpent est dans sa maison, restant calme et serein. Balthazar parle encore et encore, cherchant à le faire réagir.

-Tu ne peux pas laisser faire ça. Hurle-t-il de colère.  
-Gabriel est, pour le moment, le chef des Serpentard et surtout le chef d'équipe. C'est lui qui prend ce genre de décision. Temporise-t-il, ce qui surprend Balthazar.  
-Dans ce cas, je…  
-Quoi ? Quitter l'équipe pour me soutenir ? Non, tu ne feras rien de plus qu'obéir à ses tactiques. Arrêter les tirs.  
-Mais…  
-Le Quidditch est notre seul moyen d'afficher notre supériorité dans notre situation de conflit interne. Si tu pars, on est sûr et certain de devenir une passoire.  
-Mais toi absent, on est sûr qu'ils vont attraper le vif d'or.-Dans ce cas, assure-toi de les empêcher de faire un trou dans le score impossible à rattraper.

Sonnyus regard l'heure, voyant que la journée est bien avancée, déjà presque 18 heures, l'heure où il rejoint le Quatuor tous les soirs.

-Je ne te comprends pas Sonnyus. Là où tu aurais toutes tes raisons de t'énerver, tu restes aussi passible d'un moine. Émet-il avec interrogation.

Il se lève et se dirige vers la porte, répondant d'une voix glaciale et autoritaire, remettant à sa place Balthazar.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de me comprendre pour m'obéir. Fait comme si de rien n'était et surtout ne tente rien contre Gabriel.

Il ouvre la porte et sort, lui souhaitant une bonne soirée. Il vit ses partisans qui le regardent, il leur répond par contact visuel, partant rapidement pour sa chambre, frappant du poing contre le bureau, réveillant Ryū qui s'étire.

-T'es vraiment un dragon de garde. Dit-il avec sarcasme.

Il baille ouvertement, ne relevant pas. Il sait bien que son papa n'était pas sérieux, Ryū prouvant qu'il est bien plus qu'un dragon de garde en prévenant quand quelqu'un s'approche de sa porte pour y frapper, annonçant qui est présent par son odeur. Tout deux prirent une douche et sortirent par le passage secret pour aller dans la Grotte, Ryū restant dans les conduits, devant rester cacher auprès de tous les élèves, sa présence n'étant connue que par Nina et Sonnyus. La masse de Ryū est juste pour passer dans les couloirs, mais pour le moment, cela passe sans problème.

Ils arrivent dans la Grotte et quand Sonnyus passe le palier, les trois autres sortent de leur cachette et lui hurlent.

-Surprise !

Ils lancent des confettis avec leur baguette, Rayan lui souhaitant un bon anniversaire. Sonnyus regard autour de lui, mâchant sa lèvre inférieure, voyant que la Grotte est décorée de différente couleurs et de banderoles joyeux anniversaire. Il s'approche, reste neutre devant leur joie, s'asseyant sur le canapé pour soupirer, comme il fait habituellement. Rayan lui donne un verre dans les mains et lui demande s'il avait deviné la surprise.

-Non.

Il repose le verre sur la table, sortant un livre d'une table sur le côté, l'ouvrant sur le marque-page. Tous le regardent quelque seconde puis Nina soupire et va aussi s'asseoir face à lui.

-J'avais raison, tu t'en fous royalement. Émet-elle d'une voix abattue, mais résigner.  
-Impossible, tout le monde aime fêter son anniversaire. Sourit Rayan, y croyant dur comme fer.  
-Pas moi. Je n'aime pas fêter mon anniversaire et je peux te faire une liste de cinq personnes qui ne le fête pas non plus. Répond Sonnyus sans lâcher son livre, espérant que cela calmerait Rayan avant que lui explose.  
-Tu n'as jamais fêté ton anniversaire, comme tu peux dire que tu n'aimes pas. Demande-t-il avec le sourire, pensant que Sonnyus agissait comme un enfant qui refuse de manger un légume qu'il n'a jamais gouté.

Sonnyus sut que c'était Nina qui avait lâché sa date de naissance, lui ayant dit détour d'une conversation débile, ajoutant ne jamais l'avoir fêtée, mais rajoutant aussi qu'il ne veut jamais le fêter.

-Rayan. Je n'ai jamais voulu le fêter. Je me fiche bien de prendre un an de plus ou de moins. Je n'en ai rien à foutre. Pour moi, c'est un jour maudit.

Sa voix devient de plus en plus froide et noire à mesure qu'il parlait, atteignant la dernière limite avant d'exploser. Il est vrai que ce jour lui a réservé plus de malheur que bonheur. Les coups plus violents de sa famille, la perte de sa virginité par un garde qui lui souhaita bonne anniversaire quand il avait fini, laissant la place au suivant. Finalement, son meilleur jour d'anniversaire fut quand il était avec la reine, qu'elle a considérée ce jour que comme un jour normal.

-Tu grandis et tu…

Sonnyus ferme son bouquin d'un coup, le coupant par le bruit, répondant avec colère. Il explose.

-J'en ai rien à foutre de grandir ! Que j'ai dix ans ou onze ans, ma vie ne changera pas ! Demain, je ne serais pas devenue dieu sur terre, ou je ne sais quelle connerie ! Avoir dix ou vingt ans, cela en vient au même pour moi ! T'aimes qu'on te souhaite ton anniversaire ?! C'est bien, moi non ! Je maudis ce jour !

Il rouvre son bouquin sur la page, demandant ce qu'ils veulent faire comme révision aujourd'hui.

-Du coup. Noël et Nouvel An. Demande-t-il encore choqué d'une voix lointaine.-Rien à foutre. Répondit-il avec calme.

Cela étant d'autant plus vrai que ce sont des jours de fêtes royales où on fête la nouvelle année de règne de la royauté. Il se demande d'ailleurs ce qu'il devra faire ce jour-là, d'un côté sa présence serait obligatoire, mais sa maitresse lui a interdit de se présenter devant elle. Il a envoyé une lettre hier, faisant son rapport, demandant ce qu'il devra faire ses jours-là.

Rayan hoche la tête, déçu, mais se doutant bien que cela ne serait pas passée tout seul. Il prend le champagne qu'il lui a offert et range tout ce qu'il a préparé. Sonnyus se sent observer et il n'aime pas ça.

-Ça ne sert à rien de me regarder ainsi Nina. Je ne vais pas me forcer et tu le sais très bien.-Je sais. Mais il s'est donné beaucoup de mal. Dit-elle avec médiation.-Je ne suis pas son pantin qu'il peut choisir quand il doit être heureux et ce qu'il doit fêter. Je t'ai bien dit que je ne voulais pas qu'on me le fête et qu'on ne me fasse pas de cadeau. Crache-t-il en levant ses yeux de son livre.

Nina lève la tête en air.

-Il faut vraiment qu'on t'apprenne à te détendre. Continue-t-elle d'une voix calme.  
-Je sais me détendre. Répond-il d'une même voix.  
-Il existe d'autre moyen que de boire sans soif de l'alcool et prendre quelque pilule. Il existe aussi le fait de jouer avec des amis.  
-«Ami»? Marrant comme mot. Il ne m'intéresse pas.

Devant son silence et son regard, il se redresse et prit ses affaires pour partir.

-Tu vas où ?, Demande Rayan étonnée.-Vu que vous n'avez rien prévu pour ce soir, je retourne dans ma chambre. J'ai d'autre chose à faire bien plus important que rester à rien foutre. Répond-il avec colère.-Attends. Retentit une voix qui n'a pas l'habitude de se faire entendre.

Sonnyus s'arrête, se retournant pour voir Kimi qui vient vers elle avec un cadeau.

-J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas de cadeau. Crache-t-il avec colère.-S'il te plaît. Dit-elle avec un air triste.

Sonnyus eut un moment de trouble, un souvenir qui s'est calqué sur le visage de Kimi. Tous ont remarqué qu'il a un problème, mais n'eut pas le temps de demander qu'il prenne le cadeau en soupirant. Il l'ouvre devant leurs yeux pour révéler une boule bleue sombre avec quelque étoile dedans.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demande-t-il, n'arrivant pas à déterminer cette chose.

Kimi parla doucement et lentement, comme à son habitude, Sonnyus se retient de s'énerver, faisant vraiment un effort visible.

-Une création. Il suffit de prononce le nom d'une étoile ou d'une constellation.

Sonnyus ne comprit pas. Kimi lui fait répéter le nom de la constellation qu'ils ont récemment étudiées et la sphère se mit à briller d'un coup avant de l'englober dans un environnement étoilé. Il regarde autour de lui, surpris, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il se trouve devant lui.

-C'est possible de savoir ce qu'il se passe. Retentit la voix de Rayan.

Sonnyus le regard, le voyant à travers l'univers étoilé qui lui semble ressembler à un rideau. Il essaie de se concentrer sur la constellation et le vit prend en opacité, ouvrant la bouche en comprenant, reprenant vite constance pour demander comment arrêter la sphère d'un air assez lointain. Kimi lui répond, d'un air un peu déçu, pensant que son cadeau ne lui fait pas plaisir, qu'il fallait prononcer le mot « _abruptĭo_ »

Sonnyus le prononce, se libérant de cet univers, puis se tourne vers Kimi en lui demandant si c'est elle qui a tout fait. Elle hoche la tête, le regardant terrifiée de se faire crier dessus, devant aussi subir des critiques, mais elle fut complètement surprise, comme les deux autres qui ne comprenait pas, Sonnyus lui souriant et lui tend la main pour la remercier, affichant un air intéressé.

-Moi qui pensais que tu étais incapable de faire une quelconque sorcellerie, voilà que tu arrives me surpasser dans un domaine magique.

Kimi est surpris et serre sa main, profitant du contact de son épiderme froid.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demande Nina, vexée d'être ignoré.-Elle a créé un artefact magique qui entre dans mon esprit pour me donner l'illusion d'être spectateur de la constellation demander.

Cela peut sembler assez simple à dire, mais dans les faits, c'est grandiose. Elle a créée un artefact qui a permis de rentrer dans l'esprit des gens. Nina et Rayan ont très bien compris le grandiose de la chose. La lionne demande en combien de temps elle a tous créé, réveillant une Kimi qui rêvait, surprise de la question.

-Euh…Le temps de noter nos dernier cours, deux mois.  
-Mais pour cree le principe de l'objet, sans parler du temps pour mettre tous les données.  
-Euh…Deux semaines.  
-Deux semaines !

Les trois la regardent complètement surprise, elle ne comprit pas, ce sera Nina qui l'éclaire.

-L'art de rentrer dans l'esprit des gens s'appelle la Légimencie. Les sorciers Legilimens sont l'une des catégories de sorcier les plus puissantes, la reine est la plus grande Legilimens du monde. Tu viens de nous prouver que tu as les basses une excellente Légilimens.

Kimi reste neutre, ne semblant pas vraiment comprend l'importance de la chose, dans sa tête, cela lui permet juste d'être utile à autre chose que l'Astronomie, semblant faire plaisir à Sonnyus, la faisant sourire.

Tous lui demandent comment elle a fait, d'expliquer. Kimi hoche les épaules, ignorant comment expliquer, répondant que c'est d'instinct qu'elle a réussi. Sonnyus, même s'il est joyeusement surpris, est en même temps sur ses gardes, la qualité principale d'un Légilimens est de tromper les gens et il en sait quelque chose. La journée se passa tranquillement, le Quatuor fêtant l'anniversaire de manière sobre, jouant à quelque jeu de carte, Sonnyus restant, car il est intéressé par les qualités de Kimi, cela lui faisant un cadeau plus intéressant que ce qu'elle a offert.

La semaine qui suit est aussi la dernière avant les vacances et elle ne sera différente que par les dix heures en commun de Sonnyus avec les Aigles, se comportant avec Kimi comme avec Rayan et Nina. Ce n'est pas la folle rigolade, mais maintenant Kimi n'est plus la seule à engager les conversations.

Le dernier jour de cours, Sonnyus reçu le rapport hebdomadaire de Balthazar, annonçant que lui et presque tous les Serpentard partent pour les vacances afin de voir le Couronnement, qui a lieu le 25 du mois. Sonnyus hoche la tête, serrant les dents, cela va lui compliquer la tâche de ne pas avoir de soutien, il va devoir rester proche du Quatuor s'il ne veut pas finir avec un sortilège dans le dos.

Il rentre dans sa chambre qui est assez calme, les ronflements de Ryū remplissant l'ambiance. Prenant une grande respiration, il regarde sur la droite pour voir du sang sécher sur le mur. Il se reconcentre sur sa chambre qu'il balaye des yeux, donnant direct du droit en plein dans la tâche de sang, réveillant Ryū qui le regarde, demandant ce qu'il se passe, mais ne reçut aucune réponse, ce qui prouve qu'il est énervé et, ayant appris à vivre avec lui, qu'il ne veut rien entendre.

Il va s'occuper de ses papiers le plus rapidement après s'être soigné la main d'un _Reparo_ _Corpus_ pour éviter de salir de sang les feuilles blanches.

Un tocquement l'interrompe, il soupire et regard Ryū.

-Braise. Répond Ryū, faisant sourire Sonnyus.

Sonnyus hoche la tête, ouvrant la porte à son directeur de maison, Ryū n'arrive jamais à prononcer son nom en Fourchelangue, employant le mot qui s'en rapproche en langue sorcier.

-Directeur. Que me vaut cette visite ? Demande Sonnyus d'une voix ennuyée.  
-Me dire que tes bagages sont prêts. Répond Blaise avec plus de froideur qu'un glaçon.

Sonnyus soupire et répond avec la même voix ennuyée.

-Je reste ici monsieur. Le couronnement ne m'in…  
-Je sais. Crache-t-il. Je parlais de tes affaires pour la grande salle. Poudlard étant quasiment vide, les élèves sont tous réunis dans la grande salle.

Sonnyus est surpris, le cachant derrière un visage neutre, de la nouvelle, mais comprend mieux quand son directeur annonce que Gabriel a dû le prévenir durant la semaine. Il hoche la tête, lui demandant cinq minutes. Blaise l'imite et lui demande de se dépêcher, la porte fermée, se retournant, il frappe encore une fois le mur qui boit du nouveau sang et fait taire toute question de Ryū.

Il prépare ses affaires rapidement, annonçant qu'ils doivent partir pour la Grotte, cela se faisant facilement, car ses affaires n'ont toujours pas quitté ses bagages. Il ne les a pas déballées aux cas où il reçoit une lettre qui lui demande de revenir, espérant que ce jour arrivera bientôt, mais pour ça, il doit réussir sa mission. Il range ses affaires sorties pour les mettre dans son sac à dos, ensorceler du sort Extendo.

Sortant de la chambre, Ryū partant par le passage secret, il vit Gabriel l'attendre, les élèves partent pour commencer leurs vacances, beaucoup parlent de ce qu'ils vont faire, espérant pouvoir voir la reine, d'autre pouvoir réussir à l'approcher, accrocher son regard vert.

Sonnyus soupire devant tant de stupidité, mais est en même temps admiratif de réussir à causer un tel engouement pour juste réussir à leur faire espérer un regard.

Il reste immobile, voyant les Serpents partir, rendant les saluts à ses partisans, les maudissant de ne pas remarquer son problème. Une fois la salle vidée, Gabriel s'approche et lui demande s'il a un problème.

-Libère-moi. Net et noire. Il montre que la situation le dérange et que sa menace est à prendre aux sérieux.-Hm. Non. D'abord, j'ai besoin de toi pour quelque chose.

La plante autour de sa cheville se retire, mais celle qui pointe dans son dos est toujours présente et appuie contre sa colonne, lui intimant de ne rien faire. Il reste froid, se traitant d'idiot de s'être fait avoir comme un débutant. Devant cette réponse, le dernier lui crache à la figure.

-Dans ce cas tue moi, je préfère mourir que d'aider.

Gabriel le regarde de manière froide et appuie sur son torse avec sa main droite, le poussant contre la pointe de la tige dans son dos.

-C'est marrant. Pourquoi penses-tu directement que la mort est la seule option ?

Le jeune serre les dents en sentant la tige rentre dans sa peau, un filet de sang coulant sous sa tenue.

-Tu peux aussi finir paralysé à vie.

Sonnyus le regarde dans les yeux, le mettant au défi de le faire, n'ayant pas peur. Gabriel rigole et retire sa main pour le frapper d'un crochet du droit qui le met à terre. Il se secoue la tête, légèrement sonnée, le préfet lui ordonne de le suivre, qu'il lui parlera sur le chemin, le jeune Serpent sort sa baguette et s'apprête à lancer un sortilège pour se venger, mais Gabriel lui déconseille, lui rappelant qu'il existe une vraie différence de niveau entre eux et que cela lui serait désavantageux.

Sonnyus serre sa baguette, prête à se battre et Gabriel l'a bien compris. Sonnyus lance un _Flipendo_ qu'il évite aisément en se jetant sur le côté et faisant un mouvement de baguette qui fait sortir plusieurs tiges du sol pour saisir le bras de Sonnyus qui tente de se libérer, n'étant pas assez rapide pour les éviter, finissant plaqué au mur.

-Voilà. Maintenant, tu me suis… Ou bien...

Il tourne sa baguette dans le sens inverse d'une montre. Les tiges se resserrent pour former un cocon qui l'étouffe, libérer de cette torture après deux minutes, reprenant son souffle en de grandes bouffées.

Il se redresse rapidement en se reculant quand il en a la force, Gabriel restant droit devant lui. Le dernier Serpents affiche une combativité toujours aussi ardente, ce qui fit bien rire Gabriel. Sonnyus s'offusque.

-Qu'est qu'il te... Qu'est qu' fait rire ?!... Je vais te tuer !

Sonnyus tousse, n'ayant plus aucun souffle. Gabriel répond avec un sourire pendant ce temps.

-Tu me fais penser à quelqu'un. Moi.  
-Je n'ai rien à voir avec toi !  
-Solitaire, rejetant l'aide des autres, préférant la solitude et le pouvoir, détruisant tous ses liens avec les autres, car ce sont des poids morts. Ce qui nous différencie, c'est nos noms et notre âge.  
-Je ne suis pas comme toi. Je te détruirais.  
-Pas de cette manière, tu as besoin d'une leçon et comme je m'ennuie, je vais me faire un plaisir de t'apprendre.

Il lui tourne encore le dos, sans crainte. Sonnyus est partagé entre écouter sa fierté, l'attaquant, ou la mettre de côte et écouter ce qu'il a à dire. Il prend le deuxième choix, cela lui offrant plus de possibilités et plus de chance de se venger. Il le suit, le rattrapant, le sac dans son dos, attendant quelque seconde, ravalant sa fierté pour commencer.

-Je t'écoute.

Dans la grande salle, les élèves ont séparé le lieu en quatre, se mettant chacun dans un coin et étendant leur empire par leurs nombres et forces.

Les Serpentard furent les moins nombreux, inversement aux Lions qui n'ont qu'un quart de parti, la grande partie des Gryffondor étant des orphelins, leur parent ayant été des anciens ennemis de la monarchie, d'où le cliché que les Gryffondor formeraient les futures ennemies de la royauté.

Les Poufsouffle furent les deuxièmes plus nombreux, certain ayant des parents qui ne peuvent pas les prendre pour les fêtes. Si la maison Poufsouffle est reconnue pour avoir les pires élèves, elle est aussi reconnue pour que de grands sorciers en sortent. Même si c'est un deux-centième qui est dans ce cas de figure, Sonnyus reconnaît qu'ils ont quelques éléments intéressants, Rayan étant un bon exemple, mais surtout leur directrice qui est une ancienne Poufsouffle et qui doit rivaliser avec la Reine en métamorphose.

Malgré leur faible nombre, les deux Serpentard ont un espace assez conséquent, proche en taille de celui des Aigles qui sont vingts fois plus nombreux. Aucun ne viendra grignoter leur territoire, Sonnyus inspire une certaine crainte par sa réputation, Gabriel achève les plus téméraires, seul trois élèves rivalise avec sa puissance, sans être sûr de le battre.

L'appel se fait, Sonnyus restant proche de Gabriel, rigolant et souriant avec le Roi des Reptiles. Les élèves leur jettent quelque coup d'œil, ayant eu écho de leur rivalité et surpris de les voir comme de vrais amis.

Quand la liste d'appels fut finie, les professeurs donnèrent les consignes:Ne pas rester dans les couloirs au-delà de minuit.  
Ne pas aller dans les dortoirs, le mot de passe ayant été changée sans être annoncée.  
Et surtout, surtout, interdiction de provoquer la moindre bataille dans la grande salle sous peine d'un renvoi immédiat jusqu'aux prochaines vacances.

Les élèves lèvent leur baguette et jurent, une lumière verte scintillante au bout de leur baguette. Gabriel tend la main à Sonnyus, qui se remet le sac sur le dos, donnant un papier discrètement avant qu'il son terrain en entendant un bruit sourd derrière lui, n'ayant pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Gabriel s'est formé un nid de plantes.

Le Quatuor fit leurs au revoir, Kimi fut content de quitter les Aigles qui la regardent avec froideur, mais aussi un fond de terreur. Ils se dirigent vers la Grotte pour poser leurs affaires, ayant décidés décidèrent de s'installer ici, passant les vacances ensemble dans ce lieu de plaisir et de jeux, l'androgyne ayant décidé de se laisser aller et faire confiance à Rayan pour qu'ils s'amusent tous, imposant l'unique demande, s'occuper du nouvel an, décidant d'en profiter pour renforcer les liens de leur alliance, se prenant des regards surpris et avec de l'appréhension, mais est acceptée.

Ils passent le reste de la soirée à aménager leur Grotte, se parlant, posant des questions sur la relation de Sonnyus avec Gabriel, mais n'ayant aucune réponse par le silence du consernée.

Les questions sur Sonnyus furent laissées par l'apparition de Ryū, se faisant présenté à Rayan et Kimi, celle-ci ayant eu peur de lui par sa taille et sa face écaillé, Rayan le regardant étonné puis compris en se rappelant des conversations dans le train. La soirée fut occupée par les questions sur lui, Nina et Sonnyus répondant à tous, mais cachant quand même quelque information, comme le fait qu'ils se font comprennent de lui, Ryū étant mis au courant des secrets à garder. Chacun prit sa place pour dormir, la cheminée trépidante et ensorceler pour ne pas s'éteindre.

Le canapé fut pris par Kimi, les autres l'obligeant devant son refus.  
Rayan dormit sur le tapis, un cousin sous la tête, non gênée par la rudesse, avouant avoir l'habitude et même dormir mieux ainsi.  
Sonnyus et Nina restent près de la cheminée avec Ryū.  
Celui-ci est allongé sur le côté droit, sa patte avant-droite lui servant de cousin pour ses parents, posant sa tête et ses autres pattes sur leurs corps, dormant le long de son corps. L'image est assez rigolote, donnant l'impression que Ryū est un enfant qui dort dans les bras de ses parents, mais en même temps qui leur servent de bouclier contre ce qui les entoure.

Le lendemain, le Quatuor se promena dans les couloirs dessert avec Ryū qui les suit dans les couloirs, puis Rayan eut l'idée de faire un énorme chat version sorcier, Ryū pouvant venir jouer avec eux. Nina fut un peu inquiète, mais Sonnyus accepta, assurant qu'il ne risque pas de se faire voir dans cette partie du château, les autres élèves et les professeurs sont dans la grande salle ou pas loin, la carte lui ayant assurée, mais ayant cachée sa source.

Le jeu commence et Ryū fut un excellent chasseur et une proie difficile, se déplaçant avec agilité malgré sa masse.

Sonnyus et Nina furent les prédateurs les plus féroces, utilisant chacun des maléfices tous plus fourbes et ingénieux pour attraper les sourires, étant quand même doux avec Ryū même s'il fut compliquée à toucher. Les échanges de sortilège à mener le jeu à une bataille de sorcier, Nina et Sonnyus d'un côté et Rayan et Kimi de l'autre.

Le combat fut plus proche d'une boucherie qu'autre chose, les nouveaux sorciers n'arrivant pas à faire face aux combinaisons des rivaux, prouvant que Rayan à raison, il ne faut jamais les avoir pour ennemie, faisant comprennent pourquoi les échos sur eux sont si impressionnant, surtout quand ils avouent ne pas s'entraîner ensemble, contrairement à ce que leur formation laisse penser, que c'est leur instinct qui leur donne cette complicité.

Durant un échange, les deux nouveaux sorciers sont presque mirent à terre quand Ryū apparaît d'un coup en criant, pour attirer l'attention sur lui. Les parents se retournent pour le voir courir vers eux, pensant qu'il allait les charger, comme il le faisait pour les attaquer, se préparant à le bloquer avec des _Impedimenta_ , mais il les évite aisément pour sauter et leur passer au-dessus en étendant ses ailes.

Les parents écarquillent les yeux, n'arrivant pas à y croire. Ryū, sans s'en rendre compte, planent au-dessus d'eux et continue à se diriger vers les nouveaux sorciers pour les prendre sur le dos d'un coup de tête rapide et courir avec eux pour replaner loin des «agresseurs».

Les nouveaux sorciers furent surpris, Kimi eut peur et hurla de peur, Rayan s'accrochant à son cou. Les parents, le regard faire et cours après eux, Sonnyus hurla en Fourchelangue pour qu'il s'arrête, n'arrivant pas à le rattraper.

Ryū obéit, comprenant que le jeu est fini, mais surtout qu'il n'était pas sur la terre ferme, les nouveaux sorciers n'ayant pas remarqué qu'il avait parlé parler Fourchelangue. Il se pose et ses parents le félicitent, autant pour le sauvetage que pour le fait qu'il ait volé, même si cela s'apparentait plus à un planement.

Kimi descend rapidement, terrifié, s'éloignant en tremblant. Nina est la première à le remarquer, tous les regards, coupant court à l'euphorie de la situation. Elle avoue avoir eu peur, lançant un regard terrifié à Ryū qui baisse la tête de honte. Sonnyus le rassure en disant qu'il l'a surpris, mais qu'elle n'a pas vraiment peur de lui, même s'il sait qu'il ment, ne parlant pas humain, mais dont les gestes suffisent à se faire comprendre. Quelques minutes furent suffisant pour qu'elle se remette de ses émotions, c'est beaucoup pour Sonnyus, mais cela n'est pas vraiment grave, il est là pour jouer et non jugée une futur soldate.

Rayan claque ses mains, comme pour annoncer la fin du malaise et vouloir savoir s'il pouvait refaire un tour avec Ryū. Sonnyus et Nina sourient, chacun pour des raisons différentes. Pour Nina, cela permet de montrer que Ryū n'est pas un méchant dragon et pour Sonnyus permettre qu'il s'entraî partirent rapidement, passant par de long détour, guider par Sonnyus, pour trouver une clairière libre de toute présence et qui les occupera pour le reste de la journée. Tous vont avoir droit à un tour de planage, Ryū appréciant de pouvoir planer.

Kimi eut d'abord peur, mais quand Nina la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter, et que Ryū vola plus bas que d'habitude, elle pris vite plaisir à planer, volant même toute seule plus haute donc elle a l'habitude avec un balai.

Le soir, tous se retrouvent pour un repas riche et rigolant auprès de Ryū qui arrive à soulever des objets avec sa queue. Nina et Sonnyus se rendirent compte qu'elle est très forte, ne pouvant pas encore les soulever, mais ce n'est pas loin. Ils se couchèrent assez tôt, fatigués par leurs émotions, Kimi dormant en premier en posant sa tête sur le corps de Ryū, qui est loin d'être froid, comme elle le croyait, observer par les trois autres qui veillent sur leurs sommeils, à elle et Ryū, Rayan prenant le canapé par obligation, Nina et Sonnyus restant à veiller tard, observant Ryū et Kimi.

Le lendemain, c'est la veille de Noël et la neige s'invite dans leur pays, faisant partir ce brouillard si désagréable. Ryū décide de rester au chaud, n'aimant pas la neige. Personne n'a insisté, Ryū est certes un dragon, mais c'est un jeune dragon et il est encore fragile aux basse températures.

Ils se baladaient dans le paysage blanc, tranquillement, quand une boule-de-neige finit dans la nuque de Sonnyus. Il écarquille les yeux surpris et se retourne pour voir les trois autres avec une boule-de-neige. Il se protège des projectiles en se plaignant que c'est de la triche, mais aucun ne s'arrête, Nina rajoutant que le mot «triche» est inventé par les perdants qu'ils veulent se justifier.

Sonnyus sourit, touché dans son orgueil, il se concentre pour utiliser sa Poussée mortelle et leur envoyer une vague de neige qui les engloutit, leur fait face en leur demandant s'il abandonne, une boule-de-neige dans les mains.

Ils se relèvent, le regard plein de défi, Kimi suivant le mouvement en voyant que cela était marrant. Les voilà ainsi dans une bataille de boule-de-neige à trois contre un. Dans sa tête, Sonnyus fait comme si c'est un combat normal, prenant chaque boule-de-neige comme si c'était un _Flipendo_.

Il en évite un maximum, faisant preuve d'agilité et de rapidité, jouant plus les sauterelles qu'autre chose jusqu'à réussir à se cacher derrière un mur, loin d'eux. Il y prépare plusieurs boules-de-neige rapidement qu'il met en ligne pour les ensorceler avec un _Mouvamento_. Ce sortilège ensorcèle un objet pour qu'il suive le même mouvement qu'un autre objet, en l'occurrence la boule-de-neige dans sa main, suivi d'un _Gemino_ , qui copie toutes les boules ensorcelé pour en faire plein de ligne.

Quand ils arrivent à sa porter, il se jette hors de sa cachette pour que toutes les boules-de-neiges sortent et fasse une ligne de combat qui leur atterrie dessus quand il lance la boule copié sur Kimi, la plus éloignée de la ligne de combat. Les sorciers sont surpris, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passe, mais se prenant plusieurs petites boules de neige, une centaine, non-stop.

Sonnyus en profite pour les contourner et faire une boule-de-neige qu'il duplique encore avec _Gemino_ sur une ligne, utilise _Mouvamento_ sur celle qu'il a en main et réplique la ligne avec _Gemino_ sur plusieurs pour qu'elles soient toutes ensorcelées. Quand il voit que les boules-de-neige sont presque toutes lancés, il arme son tir et lance dans leurs dos, les mettant à terre, ne s'attendant pas à ça. Il rigole de les voir à terre déclarent avoir gagné.

Après le deuxième jet, les trois jeunes sont complétements essoufflés, Rayan levant la main pour signaler son abdication, Kimi suivant, profitant de l'occasion. Seul Nina se relève pour voir face à elle des centaines d'autres boules et Sonnyus qui en a une dans la main. Elle le toise, dégainant sa baguette en même temps que la boule est tirée, plusieurs lignes lui tombent dessus à grande vitesse. Les deux sorciers regards, la poudreuse lui tomber dessus, créant un vrai brouillard de neige, mais il remarque que Nina se protège avec un _Protego_.

Sonnyus rigole, lui demandant comment elle va résister à ce qui arrive. Il lève sa baguette et utilise l' _Amplificatum_ pour transformer les boules-de-neige en rocher de neige, inondant Nina qui tombe à terre sous l'impact de la première boule. Les autres suivent et continue à l'ensevelir jusqu'à ce que Rayan l'appelle et lui demande de se stopper.

-Pas temps qu'elle n'aura pas abandonné. Répond-il avec un sourire noir et jubilation.-Sonnyus !, hurle Rayan avec rage et sérieux.

Il lui lance un regard et soupire.

- _Finite incantatem_. Dit-il déçu d'être coupé dans son amusement.

Les boules retrouvent leurs tailles de base en tombant à terre, entrainé par la gravité. Rayan et Kimi se jettent sur l'emplacement de Nina, du moins ils pensent, car elle est ensevelie sous la neige. Ils l'appellent de toutes leurs forces, creusant la neige, paniqués. Sonnyus les regards faire et se dit que c'est à lui d'arranger les choses vues qu'il semble avoir dépassé leurs limites.

- _Levicorpus_. Prononce-t-il en soupirant, comme si c'était logique de l'utiliser dans cette situation.

Les deux regards Sonnyus qui balayent le terrain de sa baguette quand soudain une bosse se forme pour voir sortir Nina suspendue par la cheville, la tête en bas. Sonnyus lui fait un signe de la main en la maintenant en air. Nina serre les dents, mais tremble surtout de froid, soufflant dans les mains pour se frissonner le visage, seule partie non protégée.

Ils se retrouvent autour d'un verre de chocolat chaud, chacun restant silencieux, profitant de la chaleur de la cheminée de la grotte pour se réchauffer. L'ambiance est loin d'être lourde, comme pourrait laisser penser la situation. Nina a promis de se venger, Sonnyus lui avoue attendre avec impatience et pour les autres, ils ont raconté à Ryū qui semble les écouter même s'il ne comprend rien.

Ils allèrent dans la grande salle, étant bientôt l'heure du courrier, Rayan étant gênée, car il sait qu'il sera le seul à avoir du courrier de ses parents, savant que Nina et Sonnyus ne reçoivent que des lettres administratives et Kimi ne reçoit qu'une seule et unique lettre par semaine, mais cela la fait souffrir chaque fois qu'elle l'ouvre. Le courrier arrive et Sonnyus est assez tendu, savant très bien qu'une lettre puisse arriver à tous moment pour lui de la part des reines pour lui ordonner d'être présent demain, sans doute pour la sécurité ou pour s'amuser à le traiter comme un chien, mais comme les autres jours, aucune lettre ne se présente.

Ils partirent pour la Grotte, ne s'occupant pas des regards, ouvrant leurs courriers tranquillement.

Sonnyus et Nina ne reçurent que des lettres pré-écrites des banques qui lui souhaitent un joyeux Noël en plus de leur donnée leur relever de compte, Rayan à des nouvelles de sa famille d'Égypte et Kimi jette la lettre reçue, comme les deux sangs purs, ayant un poids sur le cœur, dans le feu avec rage, semblant triste comme toutes les autres fois. Ils restent dans leur coin, lissant tranquillement, Nina serrant Kimi dans ses bras qui s'appuit sur sa poitrine, pleurant en silence, ne voulant pas gêner Sonnyus qui l'ignore, seule manière pour lui de la supporter dans ce moment.

Personne ne va rien dire, tous comprenant que la situation ne se prête pas aux mots, juste à la présence des autres.

La nuit est bien engagée et tous se retrouve autour d'un jeu de société, prit de la réserve par Sonnyus, le monopolie sorcier. Durant le jeu, Kimi abordera le sujet de la royauté, voulant savoir ce qu'il se passe durant la fête du couronnement ? Nina explique de manière pédagogue aux nouveaux sorciers comment cela se passe.

-Le 25 décembre. Le palais devient visitable pour le bas peuple, qui peut accéder à toutes les pièces, sauf les appartements des Reines. Le soir, ceux qui ont reçu une invitation, se réunissent dans une grande salle pour voir les Reines se refaire couronner, cela étant retransmit en direct à la télé.

Sonnyus écouté, souriant, devant la description et l'ignorance du public. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est que la retransmission du couronnement se fait sur toutes les chaînes de la télé, à la radio et sur les journaux magiques. Le seul moyen d'y échapper est de rester cloîtré chez soi. La seule fois où il a participé au couronnement, il avait passé la journée à tout vérifier et apprendre, se présentant comme un gamin qui regarde les adultes jouer, pour ensuite analyser chaque visiteur avec une équipe d'enquêteur pour repérer les rebelles et les futures rebelles, une nouvelle manière d'être surveillé et contrôle sous la joie du public.

Le lendemain se fit plus agiter que s'attendaient les deux sangs purs, Rayan les réveilla pour leur annonce qu'ils ont des cadeaux. Sonnyus soupire, se disant que cela devait venir d'eux pour leur faire plaisir, il prit une grande respiration et cacha derrière un visage froid sa colère, mais se laissant guider par l'euphorie de Nina, n'ayant pas le choix.

Sous le grand sapin se trouve une marée de cadeau, tous prenant leur cadeau entre eux, Kimi et Rayan allant chercher les leurs et revienne en leur tendant les cadeaux qu'ils leur ont fait.

-Celui-là est de moi. Dit Rayan en leur tendant le cadeau à chacun.

Ils l'ouvrent et découvrent un livre sur la Botanise, savant qu'ils ont un jardin chacun, qui se porte très bien et qu'ils sont très lecture.

-Ça c'est le mien. Dit kimi avec timidité, baissant la tête en leur tendant leur présent.

C'est un étui de baguette aux couleurs de leur maison, dont ils s'équipent sur-le-champ. Ça a l'air d'être de moins bonne qualité que les leurs, semblant même fait main, mais ils les trouvèrent bien plus jolie, se promettant d'y faire attention, cachant le fait qu'ils vont les ensorceler pour les rendre bien plus solide.

Tous deux les remercies, se sentant cons de ne pas avoir acheté quelque chose pour eux, mais cela ne les dérange pas, rigolant de leur tête gênée. Sonnyus réfléchit un instant et eut une brillante idée.

-En vérité si, j'ai peut-être un cadeau pour vous.

Le trio le regarde surpris, Sonnyus les attirant vers la Grotte pour leur demande de rester ici quelque instant. Ils obéissent, se demandant ce qu'il prépare. Il reviendra une heure après par un passage secret de la salle, avec une caisse dans les bras. Il la pause sur la table et l'ouvre devant leurs yeux ébahit de la voir remplie de friandise et alcool. Il sourit et repart pour revenir avec une autre caisse remplie de produit illicite.

-Mais où t'a trouvé ça ? Demande Nina intéresser.  
-Posez pas de question et profiter, Rayan, prépare-nous une belle fête de Nöel.

Et ce sera en effet une très belle fête de Noël qu'il leur a organisée, mais avant, ils se présentèrent tous à la grande salle où est retransmit le couronnement de la reine, obligatoire de visionnage, le directeur étant le seul représentant d'autorité, mais c'est largement suffisant.

Rayan et Kimi ont des étoiles dans les yeux. Les Sangs Purs restent stoïques, mais quand les Reines font leur entrée, Nina devient comme tous les autres élèves, admiratif, Sonnyus sent son cœur lui faire mal de ne pas être à leur côté. Tous suivent le discours d'intronisation et Harmonie pose la couronne sur la tête de sa femme avant de faire de même sur sa tête. Sonnyus fut le seul à sourire. Face au monde entier, elle affiche sa supériorité terrestre, il devient le plus admiratif.

Les jours ont passé et la veille du Nouvel An, Kimi et Rayan furent envoyer en dehors de la Grotte, ne revenant que le soir pour la voir remplie de bouteille d'alcool, de friandises, de confiseries, tout pour fêter ce Nouveau An comme les gens de la rue et c'est une belle fête qui s'est déroulé où l'alcool coula à flot, la nourriture et les drogues furent absorbés, sans obligation, mais les deux nouveaux suivant en comprenant que les Purs les surveillerait, tout cela sur le compte du Triumvirat, Sonnyus ayant donné des marchandises invendue.

Le plus surprenant fut quand Ryū respira de la poudre d'étoile, une drogue légère, éternuant, crachant du feu sur la table qui brûla très vite. Nina et Sonnyus réagissent immédiatement en sortant leur baguette, un _Aguamenti_ pour Nina et un _Exteindus_ _flamma_ pour Sonnyus.

Le feu est vite contrôlé et quand ils entendirent Ryū qui reniflait, tous ont braqué leur baguette pour éteindre le feu qui sorti de sa gueule.

Cela les occupa pendant presque vingt minutes, Sonnyus et Nina protégeant les produits inflammables, Rayan assurant en arrosant tout ce qui entoure Ryū pour éviter que cela prenne feu, ayant l'air de s'y connaître en prévention incendiaire.

Ils regardent Ryū qui leur renvoi en baissant la tête de honte, s'excusant, allant rapidement se coucher dans un coin, mais Nina lui demande de venir vers eux pour le rassurer, Sonnyus regardant les dégâts qu'il a causés, mais cela n'est pas très grave. Ryū se fait rassurer par tous, se prenant des gradouilles.

Cette nouvelle année promet d'être agitée. Pensa Sonnyus en allant s'asseoir aux côtés du Quatuor.

§§§§  
«Le Quatuor ? Dans les couloirs, on les appelait les Traitre.»  
«Les Traîtres sont vraiment bizarres. Ils ne se comportent vraiment pas comme des amis.»  
«Je n'ai aucun avis sur les Traîtres. N'insistez pas.»  
«J'ai toujours voulu faire parti des Quatuors, mais ils ont toujours refusé. J'avais pourtant tout tenté. Ce n'est que quand j'ai appris leur relation que j'ai comprise.»  
«En vérité les Traîtres sont une famille pratiquant l'inceste.»  
«Vous savez. Vous avez dû entendre beaucoup de choses sur le Quatuor, certain les appelant les Traîtres. La vérité est que fort heureusement que ce n'était qu'une bande de potes qui font leurs affaires de leur côté, car, quand on regarde ses membres, on se dit qu'ils pourraient soumettre Poudlard à leur volonté.»

Recueille de témoignage d'élève de Poudlard qui fut dans la même période d'études que le Quatuor.  
NDLR : Aucun Serpentard ni Gryffondor ont acceptés de répondre à mes questions.


	19. Le Cercle

s/8570090/1/L-ascension-de-la-f%C3%A9e-noire

Bonjours a tous. Nouveau chapitre pour une nouvelle semaine. Pour les future critique, allez-y, j'assume tout ce que j'écris.

Disclamer : J.K Rowling est la personne qui a créé l'univers originel, Lusaphira est l'auteur qui a créé l'univers de ma fanfiction. J'ai eus son autorisation pour publier en me basant à la sienne, mes chapitres passant par son jugement avant d'être publié pour respecter à 100% son univers. Ne m'appartiennent que le héros et sa famille.

Attention. Cette fanfiction est une Fan Fiction M. Pour ceux qui ne m'ont jamais lu, sachez que cela signer que tous peut arriver, ni plaçant aucune limite. Cela peut aller du viol au meurtre, de la prostitution a la perversion. Mes chapitres ne seront pas stable, vous remarquerez que celui-ci est long, mais cela ne signifie pas que le prochain le sera, je poserai un minimum de 3000mot mais j'écrirais chaque chapitre jusqu'à un point clé que j'ai prévu. Vous voilà prévenus, maintenant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Chapitre : Le Cercle

Sonnyus ouvre les yeux, sa vision est floue et troublé, voyant le plafond bouger comme un océan qui fait des remues. Il se passe une main sur le front, sentant sa tête lui faire mal, comme une perceuse qui s'enfonce dans sa boite crânienne, entendant Rayan appeler à l'aide d'une voix saccadée.

-Qu'est qu't'arrive ?, demande-t-il d'une voix lointaine, restant allonger à regarder l'océan.

Rayan est allongé sur le canapé, immobile.

-Je me sens complètement bizarre, j'arrive plus à sentir mon corps, je ne sens plus rien.

Malgré sa voix basse, on sent bien la panique. Sonnyus regarde autour de lui, vouloir voir si Nina n'était pas loin pour lui refiler son cas, mais ne la trouvant pas, voyant que de la nourriture à côté de lui.

Il se saisit d'un fruit, se redresse et lui demande, d'une voix fatigue, avec un minimum de concentration, où il se trouvait. Rayan lève la main en la balançant. Il lui jette le fruit qui lui atterrie sur la tête et roule sur son corps.

-Aie. Émet-il comme seul signe de vie.-Preuve que tu sens encore quelque chose. Mange et ne fait pas chier. Dit-il d'une voix énervée d'être dérangé.

Sonnyus se rallonge en entendent le bruit de mastication de Rayan, fermant les yeux pour tenter de profiter des sensations qu'il ressent, faisant semblant d'oublier ses problèmes.

-Sonnyus. Ça ne marche pas ton truc.

Il soupire et roule sur la gauche pour s'écraser sur le sol violemment. Il vient de se rappeler qu'il était sur la table à manger en chêne. Il tourne la tête sur le côté pour voir Nina et Kimi enlacer ensemble, nu. Sa seule réaction est de frapper l'épaule de Nina d'un violent coup pour ne pas avoir entendu Rayan, elle remue, émet une plainte, puis soupire en serrant plus fort Kimi.

Il se redresse, les effets des drogues ne faisant plus leur effet, pour remarquer qu'il n'est pas loin de la tenue d'Adam de son côté. Il n'a pas le temps de se rappeler la raison de leur nudité et prend sa baguette sur la table, qui était à quelque centimètre de sa tête, même drogué, il garde ses habitudes.

Il va directement vers Rayan, se rappelant du chemin de la table aux canapés, mais il ne se souvient pas de ce qu'il y a parterre. Son pied rencontre quelque emballage et bouteille qui faillirent le mettre à terre, mais il se rattrape à chaque fois in-extrémise. Il tend sa main et attrape Rayan pour l'aider à se lever, le maintenant debout, lui annonçant l'amener aux toilettes quand il lui demande pourquoi il bouge.

Il le met à genoux, bougeant sa tête pour la mettre aux dessus de la cuvette. Rayan se laisse faire comme une marionnette, n'émettant aucun bruit, ne savant même pas où il se trouve. Sonnyus se redresse et braque sa baguette, touchant Rayan du bout pour être sûr de bien le visé dans le noir.

\- _Eructo_. Émet-il d'une voix fluide et basse.

Rayan vomit sans même comprendre la raison, coulant tel un tuyau, Sonnyus le laissant se vider. Une minute après, il n'avait déjà plus rien dans le ventre.

-Putain de merde. Émet Rayan quand il a fini, comme se réveillant d'un cauchemar.  
-Tu n'as pas supporté le mélange. Dit Sonnyus mécaniquement en se rapprochant de lui.  
-J'ai également mal aux crâne.

Il le relève et lui fait ouvrir la bouche pour utiliser un _Aguamenti_ léger qui le fera cracher dans la cuvette, faisant disparaît le goût dans la bouche de Rayan, le raccompagnant jusqu'au canapé, l'allongeant et mettant la couverture sur son corps, comme couvant un bébé.

Il regagne la table pour s'étaler à terre en plein milieu du chemin, ayant trébuché sur quelque chose de dur. Il se fait lécher le visage et l'haleine de Ryū le réveille, celui-ci s'excusant, avouant ainsi être le corps qui l'a fait tomber. Sonnyus s'excuse à son tour, reprendre sa baguette pour s'allonger sur la table et dormir tranquillement, le souvenir de la soirée se fait venir pendant qu'il repose son esprit, lui rappelant que Rayan n'avait que son torse de dénuder et la raison de la nudité des trois autres, String poker.

La journée fut des plus silencieuses. Kimi fut complètement rouge, restant silencieux devant tout le reste du Quatuor. Nina et Sonnyus se sont rhabillés tranquillement, déshabillés, rendus sa tenue à l'autre et se rhabiller.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à nettoyer la grotte à coup de poubelle remplie et de _Recurvite_. Ryū donna aussi un coup de main en brûlant tout ce qui n'avait pas à être ici. Le reste de la journée leur servi à se reposer et remettre de leur journée d'hier, tentant d''élucider des zones d'ombre, demandant l'aide des autres. Sonnyus et Nina seront les seuls à se souvenir parfaitement de la journée, mentant quand certain leur demandait de l'aide, ne voulant pas les faire paniquer.

Le lendemain, les cours ont repris, mais les élèves furent nombreux à être absent, réapparaissant qu'en fin de journée. Les professeurs furent, pour la plupart, tous d'attaques. Seul le professeur Londubat et Zabini eurent trop de fatigue, s'aidant de plante et potion pour se remettre en état, le couronnement ayant été dignement fêté.

Les habitudes ont vite repris leur place, Sonnyus se reconcentra sur les affaires du Triumvirat et les Serpent d'Argent. La nouvelle année annonce de grandes évolutions de son clan, c'est ce que Sonnyus a promis à tous ses partisans et tous ont hâte, certain ont peur, de voir ce qu'il prépare.

Les seuls Serpent d'Argent aux courants, du moins ce qu'il faut vraiment savoir, se trouve être le Cercle.

Le Cercle est composé des Serpent d'Argent proche de Sonnyus et les seuls qui ont le privilège de lui parler, accomplissant leur devoir donné, sauf cas exceptionnel.Pour le moment, ce groupe est composé de Balthazar, d'Ecrik et sa sœur Kaori.

Et oui, Sonnyus a réussi à rallier au clan le frère et sœur qui le haïssaient presque autant que Gabriel. Cela s'est passé aux mois de novembre, le 21.

Ce jour-là, Ecrik était tombé dans une embuscade de plusieurs Serpentard qui, comme tous les autres, n'eurent plus peur de lui et ont voulu se venger de ses années de terreur. Il s'est évidemment défendu, rappelant pourquoi il a su installer un règne de terreur, mais dû plier devant le nombre, du moins cela se serait passer ainsi si Sonnyus n'était pas venue l'aider.

Apparaissant tel un démon, il l'aida et ensemble, ils livrèrent un tel combat qu'on aurait cru qu'ils s'étaient entraînés depuis des années, n'étant alimentés que par leur furie du combat.

Le combat finit, ils furent essoufflés, appuyés contre le mur, regardant partout autour d'eux, se lançant quelque regard, jusqu'à ce que Sonnyus ait un petit rire, rapidement suivi par le colosse qui est, comme lui, enivrée par le combat.

Sonnyus se redressa et lui fit signe de le suivre, ce qu'il va faire, surpris, mais ne ressentant pas de danger. Il l'amena jusqu'à un passage secret, veillant à ce que personne ne les suivaient, pour arriver dans une pièce composée d'une table et autre meuble de base, pas très grande, visiblement servant de secondes salles de repos. Il alla vers un frigo, alimenté par la magie, pour prendre deux Bièraubeurre frais et lui en tendre une.

Le colosse accepta la boisson avec joie, tel le viking après la bataille. Ils boivent tranquillement, quelques secondes de silence s'entendaient, Sonnyus sut que c'est Ecrik qui devait faire le premier pas, ce qu'il fera innocemment.

-Que me-veux-tu ? Demanda-t-il après avoir fini sa bouteille.

Sonnyus lui montra une chaise, lui tendant une autre bouteille dans le frigo, parlant de son projet de former une organisation; qui, à l'époque, n'avait que seize jours dans son esprit calculateur; et qu'avec son aide, il espérait les former pour qu'il devienne de vrais Serpentard, avoir une armée assez puissante.

Ecrik se moqua de lui, mais devant l'air sérieux de Sonnyus, il en fut surpris, refusant, voulant finir son année dans l'ombre loin de tout cela. Sonnyus tenta de parlementer, lui expliquant que cela serait dommage et qu'il peut être sûr, même avec son aide, que les autres Serpents ne le lâcheront pas, qu'il pourra se repentir l'année prochaine, cela ne le convainquit pas, refusant encore, décidant de partir en le remerciant pour la Bièraubeurre.

Sonnyus le raccompagna à sa chambre, aux cas où, pour remarquer qu'elle a été forcée. Immédiatement, tout deux, ont sortis leur baguette et sont rentrés en trompes.

La première chose qu'ils virent fut Kaori à terre, victime de coups et blessures . Ecrik fonce dans sa direction, voulant savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, mais elle fut inconsciente, en sang, marqué de traces de coups.

Pendant qu'Ecrik tente de la réveiller en l'appelant, Sonnyus analyse l'environnement pour voir que tout ce qu'il pouvait être cassé l'est, pareille pour ce qui pouvait être déchiré, les draps furent coupés en lambeaux, ceux qui ont fait ça, avaient préparé leur coup, étant bien plus important que les simples petites embuscades dont ils ont été victimes et, dans sa tête, Sonnyus ne put que se dire que cela était parfait.

Il pris un air sérieux, comme il le faisait dans toute situation normale, pour lui faire remarquer qu'il faut qu'elle aille à l'infirmerie, mais Ecrik ne bougea pas, Sonnyus lui prend l'épaule en l'appelant, le faisant réagir de la pire des manières en tournant la tête d'un air enragé, tel une bête féroce.

-Oui… Dit Sonnyus, sachant que nier ne servirait à rien.

Il ne peut plus respirer et c'est rapidement qu'il mit ses mains sur le bras le soulevant pour s'appuyer et frappa avec ses jambes pour lui faire plier. Il profita de pouvoir respirer pour dire un mot, un seul, mais qui fut remplie de tellement de force qu'il lui fait bien comprendre que c'était dans son intérêt d'obéir.

-Lâche-moi.

Il le regarda dans les yeux avec son regard sombre et fendu. Ecrik retrouva rapidement ses esprits, plus tourmenté par la peine que la violence, le lâchant.

Sonnyus, à terre, se massa le cou, qui fut marqué d'une main rouge. Il se releva et répète qu'il faut l'amener à l'infirmerie et qu'après, ils s'occuperont de ceux qui ont fait cela. La brute va prendre sa sœur et sortir rapidement sous les regards de tous ceux présents dans la salle commune, la majorité ayant un sourire. Sonnyus sortit de la chambre, droite, concentré.

Quand le mur se referme sur le géant, Balthazar vient à lui et lui demande ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Trouve-moi les responsables de ce carnage. Disait-il discrètement, pour n'être entendue que par Balthazar et ceux assez proche.

Balthazar regarde la chambre, ne comprenant pas la raison de la demande.

-Tu as une heure. Même ton, ne laissant pas de droit de réponse, retournant dans la chambre.

Sachant que cette mission lui est comme capitale, ayant besoin de lui, il lui serait mal avisé de le décevoire. Ainsi, il lui saisit le bras en espérant.

-Je n'aurais jamais assez de temps.

Sonnyus se retourne, parlant plus bas pour n'être entendue que de lui, ayant un air calme, serein.

-Dans ce cas, trouve une chambre dont les membres ne font pas partie de nos partisans et ayant assez de haine pour s'en prendre à eux.

Il écarquilla les yeux, voyant Sonnyus s'en aller pour la chambre de la brute. Il a parfaitement compris la demande et se retrouve vite dans un choix cornélien. Passez le choc de la demande, il se dirige immédiatement vers les autres serpents pour connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire, cherchant les coupables, se demandant s'il devait vraiment aller à cette extrémité pour pouvoir réaliser son projet.

Quand Ecrik fut revenue, Sonnyus l'attendait avec des valises contenant les affaires encore utilisables de leur ancienne chambre et trois personnes à genoux, marquer de coup et ayant subi un sort _Silencio_. Sonnyus s'avança vers le géant, qui fut surpris, voyant la salle remplie d'élève qui les regardent tel une attraction.

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Demanda-t-il avec colère.-Ce sont mes partisans et ceux à terre sont ceux qui s'en sont pris à ta sœur. Je me suis dit que tu voulais leur faire face et changer de chambre.

Pendant qu'il lui parlait, il le regardait dans les yeux, souriant, prenant la baguette du géant pour lui mettre dans la main.

Il se pousse, Ecrik redevenant enrager en voyants ceux à genoux qui le regarde terrifiés, sans la moindre fierté. Il se jetta sur eux avec rage, allant leur lancant différent sortilèges pour les faire souffrir, personne ne pourra l'arrêter, personne ne voudra l'arrêter. Levant sa baguette, son bras trembla, luttant entre son ancien et sa nouvelle personnalité pacifique, mais cela est vite réglé quand Sonnyus lui rappellera ce qu'ils ont fait à sa sœur, aidant l'homme à sombrer. Il jetta sa baguette à terre et les massacra à coup de poing, réalisant un vrai massacre, détruisant ses élèves devant être à leur quatrième année d'études.

Sonnyus regarde cela avec un sourire, rigolant presque. Les Serpentard spectateurs écarquillent les yeux, certains détournant les yeux, Ecrik le monstre est revenu dans leur mémoire et les terrifies. Quand il a fini, ils ne ressemblent plus à rien. Sonnyus se plaça à côté de lui pendant qu'il regardait ses mains tremblés et couvert de sang. Il lui remet sa baguette dans la poche.

-Ce que tu ressens s'appelle l'adrénaline du pouvoir. Cela arrive souvent quand on ressent la puissance traversée nos veines. Ça fait du bien de le retrouver.

Il ne lui répondait pas, mais Sonnyus savait qu'il l'écoutait.

-Je peux te garantir que si tu acceptes ma demande, tu ressentiras toujours ça et que ta sœur récupérera son ancienne vie.

Sonnyus sut que pour l'atteindre, il fallait, et faut, toucher sa seule corde sensible, sa sœur. La brute se tourna vers lui et vit une main tendue avec un regard jaune saturé et rempli de puissance. C'est ainsi qu'Ecrik devient l'entraineur des Serpent d'Argent, leur donnant l'entrainement qui leurs manquent pour en faire de vrais sorciers prêt aux combats, Sonnyus et Ecrik s'assurant que cela ne soit pas trop développée pour ne pas qu'il y ait de révoltes.

Les jours passants, il les utilisa pour préparer le recrutement des prochains membres du cercle.

Vendredi 13 janvier, Sonnyus voulant vérifier la véracité de la légende de ce jour, sort du cours de Runes.

Rayan se plaint, comme d'habitude, qu'il va se planter la semaine prochaine, cela étant habituel pour lui de prononcer ses mots en sortant du cours et être l'un des seuls qui vont participer aux cours, avec les Serpents. Sonnyus repousse Rayan qui lui propose de se retrouver à la Grotte, annonçant devoir s'occuper d'une affaire importante, regardant Scorpius qui observait Rose partir avec ses amis.

Le groupe de Scorpius, composée de partisans de Gabriel, se sépare, Sonnyus profite de ce moment pour s'approcher de lui et parle simplement.

-Salut.  
-Suis pas intéressé. Répond-il en s'éloignant de lui, Rose disparaissant de sa vue.

Sonnyus le regard partir, restant calme, content de voir que son intuition sur lui est vrai. Il le rattrape pour se placer à côté de lui.

-Tu joues à un jeu dangereux. Sonnyus reste lui-même, ne voulant pas jouer avec un masque, sachant que Scorpius doit être l'un des seuls qui peuvent le voir tel qu'il est vraiment.  
-Parce que je ne te rejoins pas ?, demande-t-il stupidement, le mettant à l'épreuve.  
-Parce que tu as dit la même chose aux partisans de Gabriel. Répond-il en prouvant qu'il a bien affaire un adversaire de taille.

Il reste silencieux, regardant autour de lui pour voir qu'il est entouré de Serpent d'Argent. Ne connaissant pas assez Sonnyus pour savoir si les membres qui l'entourent sont là pour accompagner Sonnyus, ou pour l'obliger à le suivre, il va accepter qu'il l'accompagne jusqu'à leur maison, s'attendant à ce qu'il tente de l'endoctriner à sa cause, mais Sonnyus n'en fait rien, au contraire, il va aborder un autre sujet, parlant sans langue de bois.

-Arrête de la reluquer et va lui parler.

Il en est surpris, jouant les innocents et lui demandant de quoi il parle.

-De Rose Weasley.

À peine, il a prononcé son nom que cela provoque un raz-de-marée chez Scorpius. Il le saisit par le col et braque sa baguette sous sa gorge, n'ayant aucune hésitation.

-N'essaye même pas. Crache-t-il avec rage.

Il reste droit, les Serpent d'Argent attendant son ordre pour intervenir, tel des robots, ils ont déjà prévu un plan pour l'aider. Sonnyus le regarde dans les yeux, ceux-ci ne montrant aucune réaction.

-T'interprètes mal. Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de très fière et que tu te refuses à approcher une Gryffondor.

Il soupire, le libérant, savant qu'il dit la vérité. Il reste silencieux, ne parlant pas, Sonnyus le suis dans le silence, si la conversation doit continuer, il doit attendre que ce soit lui qui commence et il va le faire avec réflexion, se demandant si peu vraiment lui parler, se souvenant qu'il lui doit une vie lors de son premier cours de Runes, il décide de lui faire la conversation, après tout, il ne perd rien.

-Je ne veux pas qu'elle me prenne pour un de ses coureurs de jupons ou même pour un clicher de Serpentard. Avoue-t-il ses sentiments.-Ce qui est pour le moment le cas, elle ne te connaît pas et arrive à repérer certaine de tes regards.

Scorpius va se braquer, rougissants, Sonnyus va sourire, sachant encore toucher où il faut. Ils rentrent dans leur maison, Scorpius passant en premier, Sonnyus le suivant quelque minute après, pour ne pas qu'on se fasse d'idée sur son choix de parti. Sonnyus le regard partir, soupirant.

 _Tu m'obliges à employer les grands moyens._ Pensa-t-il.

Il regarde souvent la carte du maraudeur, tous les jours, rapidement, discrètement, affichant un air rassuré à chaque fois, se rendant compte qu'il lui faudrait la modifier pour pouvoir appliquer des filtres, ayant trop d'élèves et perdant un temps fou à chaque fois qu'il suit quelqu'un.

Puis, le lundi 22 du même mois, sortant du cours d'Enchantement, il regarde la carte et écarquille les yeux en se mettant à courir rapidement pour quitter la salle, n'hésitant pas à bousculer les Lions sur son passage. Il vit Nina qui part, l'appelant d'une voix rapide en lui passant devant. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'il lui arrive, mais le voir ainsi, paniquée et courir, deux choses qui sont très contraires à son comportement habituel, elle se mit à courir derrière lui, le rattrapant sans problème, Sonnyus n'ayant pas l'habitude de courir sur de longues distances.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?, demande-t-elle en ayant parfaitement son souffle.

Il n'a pas le temps d'expliquer, économisant son souffle, la guidant jusqu'au lieu. Ils virent des traces de début de combat et Nina comprit, sortant sa baguette et analysant leur environnement.

Sonnyus ressort la carte, Nina ne comprenant pas ce qu'il faisait, mais quand il lui hurle que c'est par là en la rangeant, elle sut que c'est ça qui l'a prévenue, devant elle, quatre Serpentard, mais quand elle remarque qui est à terre, victime d'un de leur sortilège, elle vit rouge.

-Rose !

Les Serpentard se tournent vers les deux élèves et se mettent à fuir. Nina se jette sur Rose, lui demandant si elle l'entendait, mais aucune réaction ne se fait.

-Lance-lui un Enervatum. Je vais les poursuivre. Dit-il en partant immédiatement sous le regard de Nina qui l'analyse.

Il part à leur poursuite, arrivant à un balcon, les voyants courir deux étages plus bas. Il les vise et tire un _Flipendo_ sur le plus éloigné, le faisant tomber à terre. Les trois autres se retournent et voulurent l'aider, mais se font tirer des _Flipendo_ sur le chemin, les obligeant à rebrousser le chemin et abandonnant l'élève qui est bloqué à terre.

Il rampe le plus vite pour s'enfuir, mais Sonnyus le rattrape facilement et lui fait face. L'élève écarquille les yeux avant de voir un sortilège sortir de la baguette qui le braque.

Le Serpent revient vers Nina et Rose qui s'est réveillée, la plus âgé est amenée par des Gryffondor, appeler par le signal d'alerte de Nina. Sonnyus lui demande comment elle va, celle-ci se retourne et le plaque contre le mur en le prenant par le col.

-Tant que ça ?!, dit-il de manière sarcastique devant une Nina qui l'assassine du regard.  
-Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais laisses ma maison tranquille. Crache-t-elle avec haine, montrant sa ressemblance avec Sonnyus.  
-Je ne suis pas responsable de ça Nina. Se défend-il faussement, savant qu'elle ne le croirait pas.  
-Tu mens. Tu mens, mais je vais t'accorder le bénéfice du doute, car je n'ai pas le temps. Seulement recommence encore une seule fois et je te tue.

Le regard qu'elle lui lance est très sérieux et Sonnyus lui répond, en lui rappelant que cela est déjà prévu depuis des mois. La Lion serre un peu plus son col, le Serpent lui saisir la main.

-Mais il faudra remettre cela plus tard. Toi et moi on a encore d'autre jouet avec lequel jouer.

Elle soupire, le lâche et part de son côté, Sonnyus repasse ses vêtements avec ses mains, souriant.

Il regagne sa maison, tranquillement, se dirigeant vers son bureau dans une salle secrète, qui lui serre à recevoir le Cercle.

Il s'installe, soupirant, quand rentrent trois Serpentard qui traînent un corps pétrifié, qu'ils installent à terre, sortant. Quatre autres rentrent, trainant un Scorpius qui se débat, mais ne fait pas le poids. Aucun Serpentard de Gabriel l'a aidé, n'aidant pas les camarades qui ne les a pas rejoints.

Il est ensorcelé d'un _Silencio_. Un regard de Sonnyus et les Serpentard se justifient qu'il leur cassait les oreilles à hurler. Il fait un signe et ils l'assoient sur la chaise, face à lui, lui attachant les mains et posant sa baguette sur son bureau avant de sortir.

Scorpius se débat comme un forcené, mais c'est une façade, il a déjà analysé tout ce qui l'entoure pour repérer les lieux, échouant quant à savoir où il se trouve, remarquant le Serpentard à terre. Sonnyus le laisse faire, le regardant intensément pour le calmer avec cette simple phrase.

\- Ta petit-copine s'est fait attaquer par quatre Serpentard.

Immédiatement, les yeux du blond s'écarquillent, s'immobilisant.

\- Je l'ai aidé quand on s'en prenait à elle. J'étais avec Nina Lestrange. Elle a prévenu sa maison et elle a été amenée à l'infirmerie. Cela semble s'être passé après son dernier cours de la journée.

Il donne le plus d'information pour bien que Scorpius l'innocente. Viens maintenant le plus difficile.

-J'ai poursuivi les assaillants, mais n'ai bloqué qu'un seul. À terre sur la droite.

Il le réanalyse, remarquant qu'il n'a pas d'écusson argenté, croyant l'histoire de Sonnyus, il se redébat sauf que cette fois, c'est réel, voulant tuer ce garçon. Sonnyus prend sa baguette et annule les sortilèges qui lui ont été lancés, le libérant. Immédiatement, il se jette sur le garçon pour le frapper à cause de poings, mais devant son manque de réaction, il va prendre sa baguette, qui est tendue par Sonnyus, savant rester discret dans ces moments.

- _Corpus Agonia_. Hurle-t-il de rage en braquant sa baguette.

Le pétrifié ne réagit pas, s'il n'était pas pétrifié, il émettrait des cris d'agonie, sombrant avec douleur dans la mort. Sonnyus coup le sortilège à la limite, quand élèves n'est plus paralysé et reprendre son souffle, toussant, son corps tremblant. Il reste immobile, comme si chaque mouvement lui était lourd.

Scorpius comprend qu'il a failli le tuer et lâche sa baguette en se reculant, tombant sur les fesses pour se trainer plus loin de lui, fuyant la situation. Malheureusement, il comprend que c'est impossible, se saisissant la tête. Il comprend ce qu'il vient de se passer, étant intouchable par son père, si on veut s'en prendre à lui, il faut s'en prendre à ceux qui l'entourent, raison pour laquelle ils ne s'entourent que de gens sans importance à ses yeux, restant éloigner de ce qu'il l'attire. Pourtant, il ne s'est pas tenu assez éloigné de Rose et ils ont compris son intérêt pour elle.

-Je veux sa mort.

Sonnyus reste silencieux, le laissant extérioriser sa colère et sa haine contre Gabriel.

-D'abord, tu devrais aller voir Rose Weasley. Si tu l'aimes vraiment, tu devrais lui dire pour quelle raison, elle a été attaquée. Dit-il pour le calmer, contrôlant son esprit, devenue primitif par la colère.

C'est au tour de Scorpius de rester silencieux.

-Après, si tu veux toujours te venger, je t'aiderais.

Il reste encore calmer. Sonnyus lui demande de se lever, l'accompagnant jusqu'à l'infirmerie, mais avant de quitter sa maison, il interpelle Balthazar. Celui-ci vient vers lui, Sonnyus demandant à Scorpius de s'asseoir sur le canapé, qui se fait libère par un de ses regards.

Scorpius est complètement détruit, ne ressemblant plus à rien. Sonnyus le surveille en parlant avec son second.

-Envoie une équipe de nettoyage dans mon bureau.

Celui-ci hoche la tête.

\- Les trois nouveaux membres des Serpent d'Argent ont eu la mémoire effacées et sont maintenant excommunier. Fait-il son rapport a voix base pour n'être entendue que par Sonnyus, un Assurdiato les protégeant par sécurité.

Il hoche à son tour la tête, contente que cela se soit passée comme prévue.

Il appelle le blond, annonçant avoir ordonné à être suivi par une équipe de protection. Ce qu'il n'a pas besoin d'ordonner pour être réalisé. Balthazar les regarde partir, inquiet quant aux faits que Sonnyus est froidement sacrifié quatre membres pour recruter un nouveau membre du cercle.

Les deux partirent pour l'infirmerie, Sonnyus restant à l'entrée, laissant Scorpius entré. Nina n'est pas loin, il la rejoint, non occupé par son regard froid.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?  
-Scorpius.

Comme si cela voulait tout dire, le sujet fut clos.

-J'ai un service à te demander. Fit le Serpent-Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?-Une aide considérable.

Nina commence à avoir un sourire. Quand Sonnyus parle d'aide, elle sait que tout est possible et elle sait en profiter.

Une claque se fait entendre en plus de hurlements. Tous les deux se relèvent et se dirige vers l'infirmerie pour voir Rose hurler sur Scorpius des insultes, celui-ci à une main sur la joue gauche. Elle le traite de tous les noms, mais cela ne semble pas que ce soit pour le faire dégager, plus comme pour l'encourager, ce qui doit marcher, car il reprend du poil de la bête.

Nina et Sonnyus sortent, nullement intéresser par ce spectacle. Scorpius va sortir quelque minute plus tard, Sonnyus saluant Nina pour le suivre.

-J'accepte de t'aider. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

Sonnyus lui parle du projet qu'il a pour lui. Par son père, par son entourage familial, Scorpius a une aisance dans la manipulation, la Legilimancie et l'Occlumensie. Contrairement à Kimi qui a déjà un excellent niveau de base, Scorpius fut formé par ses années proches de son père, aux mêmes titres que Sonnyus fut formée par son père et la reine.

« Si vous les prenez jeune, les possibilités sont illimitées »

Il ne se souvient plus d'où il avait eu ce proverbe, sans doute la reine, mais cela se révèle très vrai. Ainsi, Sonnyus lui donna le rôle d'agent de renseignements du clan.

Dimanche 28 janvier, la maison Serpentard est complètement déprimée, irritable, ingérable. Elle passa la journée entre elle, voulant parler avec personne d'autre.

Hier s'est déroulé le match de Quidditch opposant Serpentard aux Poufsouffle. C'était une occasion rêvée. Les Poufsouffle avaient livré un mauvais match contre les Lions, qui eux même ont perdu contre Serdaigle, Rose n'ayant pas pu être à son poste d'Attrapeuse à cause de son agression. Les serpents pouvant profiter de cette occasion pour prendre un énorme écart de point et gagner la coupe.

Sonnyus fut présent dans sa tour de supporter, voulant regarder cette Harper, revenu le remplacer. Sa présence se fait remarquer et quand il explique ne plus être dans l'équipe, tout le stade fut au courant par le bouche à oreille avant même que les joueurs sortent du stade, huant Gabriel, le commentateur se demandant ce qu'il a pris à Gabriel de faire une telle erreur stratégique.

Rapidement, le terrain se vide de ses spectateurs, ne laissant plus que les supporters Serpentard, Poufsouffle et les joueurs des autres maisons, qui veulent voir le niveau de leur futur adversaire.

Le match fut un vrai massacre.

Salambra écrira un article qui retranscrit bien l'état de tous, trois jours plus tard.

# _"C'est une catastrophe." Ses mots ont été pensés, prononcés, ressentit par tout Poudlard._

 _Les_ _Poufsouffle_ _n'ont pas offert un grand match, mais ils ont prouvé que l'_ _Attrapeur_ _est un joueur important, si ce_ _n'est le_ _plus important._

 _Le match n'a pas duré vingt minutes que déjà, Batiste_ _Leclair,_ _Attrapeur_ _Poufsouffle,_ _fonçait sur le vif d'or pour l'attraper en cinq minutes. Vingt-cinq minutes. Mille cinq cents secondes. Ce match est tellement court et pourtant tous est-à-dire._

 _Expédions ce qui allait, l'équipe_ _Poufsouffle_ _a su s'écouter et jouer avec force. L'entraînement à payer, on le sent, mais il y a encore beaucoup à faire. Les Aigles seront leur dernière épreuve pour maintenir leur place de troisième_ _ou,_ _avec espoir, prendre la deuxième place,_ _une place_ _qu'ils n'ont plus eue, ou dépasser, depuis cinq ans._

 _Maintenant, ce qui n'allait pas, Harper._

 _L'équipe de_ _Serpentard_ _a livré un match des plus grandioses, marquant dix points en moins de vingt-cinq minutes, savaient-ils que_ _Sonnyus_ _absent, ils ne pouvaient compter que sur le marquage de point_ _?_ _Hors Harper fut une plus grande perte._

 _Il a de la technique, mais ne va pas vite. Il fonce souvent en ligne droit, ne sachant pas fusionner la rapidité avec la technique. Soit il va vite, mais_ _semble_ _connaître que la ligne droite, soit il va à vitesse moyenne et sait faire des mouvements assez spectaculaires, mais le_ _Quidditch_ _n'est pas une affaire de figure._

 _Harper n'a réussi qu'_ _une seule et unique_ _chose dans ce match, prouver qu'il n'est pas_ _Sonnyus._

 _Le pire est qu'elle nous aura coupé une très belle occasion de mettre les Lions à mal. Je rappelle que le match Gryffondor-Serdaigle s'est joué avant et que les Lions furent handicapés par l'absence de Rose, qui a été victime d'un accident [_ _ **Information non confirmée, mais relayer par tout professeur**_ _], faisant perdre les Lions sur un score de 100/210._

 _Si nous avions eu un bon_ _Attrapeur,_ _ou un qui pouvaient mettre à mal Batiste_ _Leclair,_ _nous les aurions dépassés sans problème._

 _Nous ignorions les raisons du renvoi de_ Sonnyus, _mais le devinons aisément, seulement, j'aimerais rappeler à_ Gabrielle _que ce n'est pas son équipe qui joue, mais celle des_ Serpentard. _Espérons qu'il arrive à s'en souvenir pour le prochain match qui se joue en mai, car c'est notre unique chance de ne pas finir dernier._ #

Sonnyus attend sans vraiment attendre. Bahar et Padraigin apparaissent devant lui, le regard plein de colère.

-On veut que tu reviennes dans l'équipe. Hurle Bahar, se faisant entendre de toute la grande salle, s'attirant les regards.

Sonnyus soupir, posant son journal sur la table dont la première page est une photo animée des mouvements d'Harper avec une banderole, bien trouvé, disant qu'il aille dans un cirque.

-Pour rappel, c'est Gabriel qui m'a viré et, accessoirement, c'est lui le chef d'équipe. Dit Sonnyus avec un sourire, content de la réaction de Bahar.  
-Et si on te donnait l'occasion de revenir, tu accepterais ? Demande Padraigin, décidant de parler pour elles aux vus des regards.  
-Peut-être. Dit-il en tournant son regard pour se concentrer sur sa future cible, montrant qu'elles ne l'intéressent pas vraiment.  
-Dans ce cas, je te réhabilite. Crache Bahar.  
-Ne le prends pas mal Bahar, mais dans la hiérarchie, tu n'es pas placé première. Rigole-t-il.  
-Si tu retires les partisans de Gabrielle si. Reprend Padraigin.

Sonnyus sourit et tourne son regard vers elles.

\- Me proposeriez-vous de faire un coup d'état ? Pourquoi une telle décision ? Demande-t-ils froidement.  
-Ne fais pas semblant. Je sais très bien, que tu avais prévu que je vienne. Crache Bahar, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'elle est face à ce microbe.  
-En vérité, j'espérais voir Heremon. Mais continue.

Il sait la rivalité entre Bahar et Heremon, lui lançant une pique à vif, sachant ce qu'elle veut et profiter de lui, ce qu'il refuse de faire sans s'amuser.

-Le prochain match sera contre les lions et sera au mois de mai. Tu pourras assurer la stabilité et la victoire de la maison? Temporise Padraigin, Bahar bouillant de rage.-Non, mais je pourrais d'assure que l'un de nous deux sera à terre. Annonce-t-il sérieusement.-Dans ce cas, je te rejoins, on gagne, je prends le poste de capitaine de Quidditch, et on ne se voit plus toi et moi. Propose cash Bahar.

Sonnyus sourit. C'est très marrant pour lui de voir qu'il y a bien des idiots qui ne savent pas marchander chez les Serpentard. Il a l'impression de négocier avec un Poufsouffle, eux savent compter contrairement au lion. Il se tourne vers Padraigin, lui demandant ce qu'elle veut, elle.

-Ta protection. Si je dois choisir un clan, je préfère le tient que celui de Gabriel.-Parce que ? Demande-t-il ne voyant pas vraiment de différence dans son traitement de membre par rapport à Gabriel, voire pire, car il demande un retour à cette protection.-C'est comme ça. Répond-elle simplement de sa voix claire, contractant avec son ami noir.

Sonnyus la regarde dans les yeux, analysant rapidement pour déceler toute trace de trahison.

Souriant, il lui tend la main à son tour pour serrer celle de Bahar.

Il prend ses affaires après cela et partit, suivant sa cible.

Il n'avait pas prévu que ses deux-là le rejoindraient aussi vite. C'est Scorpius, qui, après le match, leur a monté la tête contre Gabriel et sa stupidité, qui va leur faire perdre la coupe des maisons.

Bahar est une sportife pure jus qui a horreur de la défaite. Cela lui fut facile de la mettre de son côté après une telle déculottée, pour Padraigin, il ignore ce qu'elle y gagne, mais il aura le fin mot de l'histoire, se léchant les lèvres d'impatience.

Scorpius a dépassée toutes ses espérances, lui qui a pour mission d'espionner la maison en général, aussi bien les partisans de Gabriel que son propre clan, a accéléré le recrutement de deux membres du cercle.

Il marche assez rapidement pour ensuite appeler Salambra quand ils sont presque seuls, du moins qu'aucun partisan de Gabriel soit présent. Elle se retourne, étonné de voir Sonnyus venir jusqu'à elle.

-Que puise-je faire pour toi ?, demande-t-elle en cachant la panique qu'elle ressent.  
-J'ai beaucoup aimé ton article.

Il sait qu'avec elle, la flatterie est de mise, connaissant bien son sujet. Salambra adore qu'on la félicite pour son travail.

-Ce n'était pas prévu pour flatter ton égo. Répond-elle de manière hautaine, mais prouvant à Sonnyus qu'il est sur la bonne voie.  
-Je ne parlais pas du compliment que tu m'as fait, mais le fait que tu es dit ouvertement ce que tous les Serpentard se refusaient à voir.

Le menteur est le meilleur flatteur.

-Si cela t'a aidée à prendre du pouvoir tant mieux, mais ne t'étonne pas si mon prochain article se retourne contre toi. Continue-t-elle sur un ton hypocrite.  
-Hm. J'aimerais te donner une interview sur un sujet qui devrait te passionner.  
-Essaie toujours. Dit-elle, cachant son intérêt, mais qui est bien perceptible.  
-Si tu es intéressé, va voir Balthazar, il te mènera à moi. Finit-il en prenant le contrôle de la conversation, lui laissant un sentiment de vide.

Il part en lui souhaitant une bonne journée, disparaissant avant même qu'un autre Serpentard fasse son apparition dans les couloirs.

Sonnyus finit sa journée, trépignant que bientôt tous seront finis, même son cours d'Astronomie n'arrive pas à effacer son sourire, par l'ennui.

Grace à Kimi et son cadeau d'anniversaire, il arrive à suivre les cours et participer avec le reste de son groupe, ce qui n'était nullement le cas avant, ne servant que de bras.

Une fois qu'il rentre dans sa maison, il se dirige vers sa chambre pour poser ses affaires, prendre son passage secret et le chemin qui le relie au bureau de son clan. Il y attend, lissant ses derniers rapports du Triumvirat qui commence à se développer et demandera bientôt une deuxième voie de commerce.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte, il sourit, se tient droit, reprenant l'apparence d'un chef, puis donne l'autorisation d'entrer. Voyant que c'était Balthazar accompagné de Salambra, il se lève pour l'accueillir chaleureusement. Il la mène vers une chaise en repoussant Balthazar en montrant bien, au ton de sa voix, qu'il dérange.

-Merci Balthazar. Tu peux attendre dehors.

Il le regarde un instant avec colère avant de se soumettre et partir dehors.

Salambra est assis sur sa chaise, Sonnyus s'installe derrière son bureau.

-Alors ?, demande-t-elle en posant un appareil sur la table.

Sonnyus lui demande ce que c'est d'une voix sérieuse.

-Un portable, un objet Moldue qui peut faire plein de choses, comme enregistrer notre conversation.

Sonnyus hoche la tête.

-Ok. Tu peux attendre deux minutes.

Il saisit l'appareil et le coupe en enlevant la batterie en continuant à parler.

-J'ai à te parler discrètement et après tu auras tout ce que tu désires.

Salambra hoche la tête, ne se montrant pas choquer de cet acte.

-Une guerre va éclater dans le clan, je ne parle pas d'une bataille, mais une guerre violente. La maison va être déchirée, mon clan contre ceux de Gabriel et ceux qui sont au milieu seront des dommages collatéraux, au temps pour moi que pour Gabriel.

Cru, Sonnyus parle comme un vulgaire informateur de rue. Salambra garde son calme même si elle semble se retenir de hurler.

-Je te propose deux choix. Soit, on réactive ton appareil, je réponds à toutes tes questions sur cette guerre, tu fais un papier dessus, les professeurs et les supérieurs réagissent et cette guerre peut être évitée, mon clan risquant sans doute de sombrer dans les oubliettes et tout retourne à avant que j'arrive.

Il sourit, sûr de lui, ayant bien révisé le sujet, des jours qu'il imagine tous les scénarios et tout finis pareil, si elle publie sur la guerre, il sombre. Pourtant, à l'entendre, on croirait qu'il ne s'en rend pas compte, prouvant qu'il sait porter le masque. Salambra remettre la batterie, annonçant sa décision par ce geste, mais Sonnyus lui saisit les mains, annonçant ne pas avoir fini par cet acte.

-Ou bien, tu sors de cette pièce, faisant comme si on n'avait jamais eu cette conversation. La guerre se déroule, le sang coule, les blesser se font nombreux, les morts deviennent inconnus.

Salambra tire sur sa main pour se libère de son emprise, prête à utiliser sa baguette, même si elle devine ne pas avoir de chance de réussir à le battre.

-Mais toi, tu y gagnes un journal pour toi tout seul. Sourit-il d'un air noir, les yeux fendus.

Salambra arrête de lutter, pas qu'elle est intéressée, mais est surprise de ce qu'il annonce. Il prend une voix plus posée, choisissant bien ses mots, ce qui n'échappe pas à la journaliste.

-Comme je l'ai dit. À la fin de notre conversation, tu y gagnes ce que tu désires.

Il sort une chemise remplie de papier de sa main libre.

-Voici les papiers qui prouvent qu'un journal va naitre. Il ne lui manque plus que le nom et une dirigeante. Ce que je te laisse faire.

Sa voix est calme, Salambra est surpris, n'arrivant pas à comprendre.

-Je ne…  
-Je ne suis pas un monstre. La plupart des neutres se refusent à nous, car ils veulent juste faire des affaires pour plus tard, avoir des noms dans leur calepin quand ils sortiront. Ils ne me servent à rien, du moins pour le moment. Ce ne sont que des administrâtes et ne voudrons jamais être des combattants.

Salambra continue de l'écoute, semblant complètement oublier qu'elle luttait pour un portable il y a quelque minute. Sonnyus l'hypnotise par ses mots.

-Seulement, je ne me bats pas pour me battre. Je veux que notre maison retrouvée son apogée, pas qu'elle devient plus stupide que les Gryffondor. Pour ça, il faut les protéger et comment les protéger? En mettant leurs atouts à contribution, créer un troisième clan neutre et protéger.  
-Le journal ? Comprend-elle, voulant faire croire qu'elle contrôle la discution, mais Sonnyus n'est pas idiot et répondre en reprenant le contrôle  
-Sors de cette salle, tu as ton journal, pouvant en fait ce que tu veux.  
-On appelle ça un pot-de-vin.  
-J'appelle ça la réalité. Choisie. Soit tu continues de publier dans un journal qui ne te reconnaît pas à ta juste valeur, tes articles se faisant oublier, ou tu saisis l'occasion pour créer un journal qui aura toutes les chances d'être encore sur toutes les lèvres l'année prochaine.

Sonnyus retire sa main.

Salambra hésite un moment, restant concentré sur un point fixe. Le jeune serpent reste silencieux, c'est à elle de faire son choix. Elle prend son portable et remet la batterie, Sonnyus soupirant intérieurement, déjà prêt à agir en conséquence. Il allait sortir sa baguette quand elle range son portable dans sa poche et pris la chemise pour analyser les papiers, posant les questions d'usage.

-Lorcan Scamander et Lysander Scamander ? Dit-elle étonnée, venant de lire leur nom.-Ce sont les jumeaux de Luna Lovegood, dit-il en remettant sa chaise derrière son bureau.-Je sais, mais ils sont…  
-Tes apprentis. C'est eux qui ont créé la mise en pages que tu vois et les idées d'article possible. Évidemment, ils demandent à avoir une partie consacrée à un peu de relaxions et nouvelle de Poudlard. C'est toujours bien de mettre un peu d'espoir dans les journaux pour contrôler la population.

Il en sait quelque chose. Salambra relève la tête pour voir Sonnyus qui lui tend la main. Elle regarde encore les feuilles, réfléchissantes, faisant la liste de ses priorités personnelles pour finalement admettre que sa quête de pouvoir est supérieure à sa quête de vérité.

N'est pas Serpentard qui veut.

Évidemment, elle a fait jurer Sonnyus qui ne devra jamais se mêler des affaires du journal, ce qu'il a juré, n'ayant, de toute façon, aucunement le temps de s'en occuper avec tout ce qu'il a déjà à gérer.

Le Triumvirat, les Serpent d'Argent, le Quatuor et maintenant cette guerre qui va bientôt surgir.

Quand Salambra rentre dans sa chambre, seul, elle ferme tout. Elle n'est pas stupide, elle sait que dans son métier des interviews sont demandées d'être coupé pour cause de secret, mais elle n'a jamais aimé les secrets, ayant un deuxième portable qui tourne toujours dans sa poche.

Elle le sort et l'active, mais écarquille les yeux en entendant un bruissement.

«Comme je l'ai dit. À la fin de notre conversation, tu y gagnes ce que tu désires.  
Voici les papiers qui prouvent qu'un journal va naitre. Il ne lui manque plus que le nom et une dirigeante. Ce que je te laisse faire.  
Je ne…  
Je ne suis pas un monstre. La plupart des neutres se refusent à nous, car ils veulent juste faire des affaires pour plus tard, avoir des noms dans leur calepin quand ils sortiront. Ils ne me servent à rien, du moins pour le moment. Ce ne sont que des administrâtes et ne voudrons jamais être des combattants. Seulement, je ne me bats pas pour me battre. Je veux que notre maison retrouvée son apogée, pas qu'elle devient plus stupide que les Gryffondor. Pour ça, il faut les protéger et comment les protéger? En mettant leurs atouts à contribution, créer un troisième clan neutre et protéger.  
Le journal ? Comprend-elle, voulant faire croire qu'elle contrôle la discution, mais Sonnyus n'est pas idiot et répondre en reprenant le contrôle  
Sors de cette salle, tu as ton journal, pouvant en fait ce que tu veux.  
On appelle ça un pot-de-vin.  
J'appelle ça la réalité. Choisie. Soit tu continues de publier dans un journal qui ne te reconnaît pas à ta juste valeur, tes articles se faisant oublier, ou tu saisis l'occasion pour créer un journal qui aura toutes les chances d'être encore sur toutes les lèvres l'année prochaine…»

En effet, Sonnyus non plus n'est pas stupide, ayant placée un enchantement _Invībīlībus_ dans la pièce.

Salambra serre son portable et les dents, elle comprend maintenant pourquoi il lui semblait sûr de chaque mot qu'il disait. Elle ne peut rien faire de cet enregistrement, pire si elle l'utilise, c'est elle qui tombe, car il prouve qu'elle a accepté un pot-de-vin. Elle supprime cet enregistrement, maudissant Sonnyus, comprenant qu'elle l'a sous-estimé, mais elle n'a pas dit son dernier mot.

En deux mois et demi, le clan a bien rependu sa puissance aussi bien à travers sa maison que sur Poudlard, se vengeant des anciens prédateurs qui les persécutaient. On ne compte plus le nombre de fois qu'on a retrouvé un Lion avec une substance sur tout le corps ou victime d'un maléfice.

Ce fut une situation de crise pour Victoire. Elle tenta de réagir, mais à chaque fois, Sonnyus devance chacun de ses mouvements et lui tend un piège. Elle a suspectée qu'une taupe se trouve dans leur maison, mais Nina n'est pas au courants des opérations qu'elle mène. En vérité, la taupe se trouvait dans les murs. Ryū fut un excellent espion, prenant tout cela pour un jeu, mais depuis maintenant deux semaines, il ne rentrait plus dans les passages secrets les plus minces, pouvant encore sortir, mais Sonnyus comprit bien que le passage sera bientôt trop petit.

Les mois d'intervention ont vite changé la maison Serpentard dans l'esprit des gens, a-t-elle point qu'on pense souvent dans Poudlard, à tort, que Sonnyus a pris la place de Gabriel.

Sa maison en elle-même n'est pas en reste. Sonnyus comptabilise à peu près soixante-deux pour cent de possession d'élève et d'après Scorpius, qui a su être une source sûre d'information, Gabriel commence à perdre des partisans.

Les rats quittent le navire. Pense Sonnyus.

Balthazar lui a demandé s'il voulait qu'il les recrute, ayant reçu faits la demande de recrutement. Sonnyus lui répondit n'être nullement intéressé par des vulgaires rats, de se concentrer sur la liste de noms qu'il a et rejeter tout le reste. Même si Sonnyus l'a bien caché, il a aussi excommunié des membres de son clan.

Les Rejetés sont considérés comme des membres de Gabriel, subissant les primates des Serpent d'Argent. Leur seul moyen de se protéger est d'être intégré dans le parti de Gabriel, mais même lui les considères comme la peste, ne voulant pas de traitre dans son parti, ou même d'espion.

Les Rejetés sont donc juste des insectes qui n'ont pas à se trouver sur le chemin des deux colosses que sont les deux parties de la maison. Le clan des Serpent d'Argent atteindra bientôt son apogée quand les derniers membres de la liste de recrutement, sont justement recrutés.

Ceux-ci vont être entrainé par Ecrik, intégrer dans l'armée des Serpent d'Argent, soit comme soldat général, sous le commandement de Bahar, soutient, sous le commandement de Padraigin ou Antimaléfice, sous le commandement de Kaori.

La situation est devenue ingérable, les tensions entre les Serpent d'Argent et les membres de Gabriel sont de plus en plus fortes. Chaque membre à sa baguette qui le démange, mais aucun n'agit par crainte d'être excommunié du clan.

Scorpius a désamorcé plusieurs situations des plus dangereux et ses rapports montrent que beaucoup envisagent des intentât pour que cette guerre éclate.

Sonnyus a réagi en tenant un discours concis, mais facilement compréhensible, balayant les membres de son regard jaune, sérieux et sans pitié. Calme plat et entrainement ou bien les impatients finiront comme cible pour les autres Serpent d'Argent. Depuis, la peur a nettement fait diminuer les rapports de tentative d'intentât contre les membres de Gabriel, mais ce n'est pas que les élèves qui sont sur les nerfs, les professeurs aussi ressentent cette tension.

Chaque fois qu'ils ont le dos tourné, les Serpentard font des vacheries aux autres élèves, les mettant plus bas que terre, voulant savoir qui fera mieux que l'autre clan, cela terminant souvent que les membres de Gabriel s'en prennent aux Serpents d'Argent. Ceux-ci ne répliquent jamais, respectant le principe de ne jamais s'en prendre aux membres de sa propre maison s'ils ne sont pas dans la maison elle-même et cela se termine souvent très mal, car les Serpent d'Argent restent unis dans la salle commune là où les membres de Gabriel se séparent rapidement.

Les professeurs n'en peuvent plus. Ils ont pris à part Blaise et lui ont ordonné d'agir, de régler ce problème de scission dans sa maison.Devant leur regard, il ne pouvait pas se défiler en disant qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Il va être obligé d'agir en personne, lui qui espérait qu'ils entendraient raison très vite.

-Vous vouliez nous voir ? Demande Gabriel.  
-Oui. C'est au sujet de cette querelle que vous vous faites.

Sonnyus et Gabriel, se trouvant face à Blaise, dans son bureau, reste silencieux, écoutant ce qu'il a dire, quoique serrant les dents au mot "querelle", se demandant s'il a les yeux en facent des trous.

-Arrêtez immédiatement. Je veux une maison unie. N'ai-je pas été clair lors de notre rencontrer Gabriel ?

Sonnyus regard Gabriel avec un air étonné, comprenant que Gabriel se fait souvent remonter les bretelles par Blaise pour qu'il l'arrête.

-Monsieur. Je vous avais prévenue. Se défend Gabriel.  
-Pardon ?, s'étonne le directeur de le voir lui répondre.-Je vous avais dit qu'il préparait quelque chose. Qu'il était en train de prendre du pouvoir, mais vous n'avez rien voulu entendre. Continu Gabriel sur un ton qui ne plaît pas à Blaise  
-Gabriel. Fait attention à ton langage. Le met en garde Blaise, la colère montant.-Et vous acceptez vos erreurs aux lieux de me les rejeter. Nous sommes dans cette situation, car vous n'avez pas voulu agir.

Sonnyus est vraiment surpris du franc parlé de Gabriel. En effet, celui-ci n'a plus rien à perdre. Il sait que cette guerre va éclatée et il sait que Sonnyus sait qu'il n'est pas prêt. Blaise voit rouge, prêt à éclater, ne supportant pas son ton, mais avant de dire quelque chose, il se fait couper par Sonnyus qui décide d'en profiter pour aussi s'exprimer.

-Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez monsieur ? Qu'on arrête cette guerre. Je ne l'arrêterais que quand ce crétin abandonnera son pouvoir. Il a mené les Serpentard à leur perte depuis qu'il est aux pouvoir.

Blaise se fait complètement dominer par les deux chefs, mais il se défend et tente de récupère la supériorité verbal.

-Je n'ai jamais demandé à ce que tu ag…  
-Vous, non, mais cette situation déplaît. Le coupe-t-il sec.

Blaise voulut réagir, mais se fait encore couper par le dernier, Gabriel découvrant qu'il a de l'éloquence.

-Fait ce que vous voulez, renvoyez-moi si vous le désirez, mais dehors…

Il montre la porte pour signifier ses mots.

-J'ai une bande de chien enragé qui n'attend qu'une seule et unique occasion pour exploser. À vous de voir. Soit vous restez assis et nous laisser régler nos comptes, soit ce sera soixante-dix pour cent des élèves qui se retourneront contre la maison et provoqueront un chaos bien plus grandiose que ce qui est déjà présent.

Il reste droit, regardant dans les yeux Blaise, le mettant devant le fait accompli.Blaise est un bon directeur, mais il est incapable de gérer ce type de situation de crise.

Il se lève d'un bon et frappe du poing sur la table, explosant. N'importe qui serait terrifié, n'importe qui aurait peur, n'importe qui sortirait sa baguette devant son aura, mais Sonnyus et Gabriel restent droit, lui faisant face.

Il leur hurle dessus qu'il est leur directeur, qu'il représente la maison Serpentard et qu'il exige une totale unification.

-Il n'y aura pas d'unification avant une guerre. Il n'est pas possible que vous trouviez un arrangement monsieur. Lui dit Gabriel.  
-Oh si. Je vous renvoie tous les deux ! Blaise a perdu tout contrôle, hurlant plus que de raisons.  
-Et après ? Demande Sonnyus calmement.  
-Après quoi ?!  
-Vous allez élire un nouveau préfet en chef. Si c'est un Serpent d'Argent, mes membres réagiront et la guerre explosera. Commence Gabriel, comme si c'était logique.-Si c'est un membre de Gabriel, cela revient à la situation actuelle. Continue Sonnyus à peine Gabriel a fini.-Mais si c'est une personne neutre. Crache Blaise, pensant les avoir piégés.-Nos deux clans prendrons les baguettes et ferons tout pour avoir son pouvoir. Répond à l'unisson les deux chefs sans se concerter.-C'est exacte monsieur Zabini. Rugit une voix froide et hautaine qui fit se raidir les trois membres.

Tous se retournent pour voir à l'entrer le directeur Rogue. Blaise se lève et demande ce qu'il vaut sa visite.

-J'ai appris qu'il y avait des révolte dans mon ancienne maison et voulait savoir ce que vous alliez faire. J'ai bien fait de venir. Dit-il en restant droit dans sa robe noire et son regard transperçant.  
-C'est une situation assez compliquée. Se justifie Blaise.  
-Pas tant que ça. Vous avez d'un côté un petit crétin qui ne demande rien de plus que le pouvoir et de l'autre un grand crétin qui veut le préserver.

Les deux «crétins» ne réagissent pas, n'en voyant pas l'utilité d'agir devant une provocation.

-Qu'ils sont prêts à s'attaquer sans s'occuper du terrain. Je devine même que monsieur Mordred a déjà sa baguette dans la main et qu'il est prêt à attaquer monsieur Angusse dans le dos.

Gabriel se réveille à ce moment, remarquant aussi que la main droite de Sonnyus a disparu dans sa cape. Celui-ci se mord la lèvre inférieure en regardant avec colère le directeur.

-Changer votre regard sur moi monsieur Mordred. Moi aussi, j'ai une baguette et ce n'est pas votre intervention contre un loup-garou qui va vous protéger de ma punition.

Le ton glacial et froid du directeur fit baisser les yeux de Sonnyus. La différence entre ce Rogue et Blaise se résume aussi simplement. Il regarde Gabriel qui imite son cadet.

-Vous voyez. Ce n'est pas aussi compliqué Zabini.

Sonnyus serre les dents, se promettant de se venger quand l'occasion se présenterait. Oui, cet homme serait le prochain sur sa liste, dès qu'il récupérera son masque, il s'en occupera. En attendant, il reste la tête baissée, attendant.

-Si je résume maintenant votre cas, vous êtes deux incapables qui ont décidé de vouloir savoir qui avait la baguette la plus longue, étant prêt à mettre Poudlard à feu et en ruine pour le découvrir.  
-Mon…Tente Sonnyus.  
-Silence ! Je ne vous ai pas donné la permission de parler. Et moi qui pensais avoir affaire à deux pur Serpentard, vous n'êtes que d'une vulgaire bande de ver de terre qui sont descendus encore plus bas que des Gryffondor. Eux aux moins ils ne mettent pas leur maison dans l'embarras comme vous le faites depuis deux semaines !

Les deux restent la tête baissée, fermant plus fort les yeux devant sa colère, terrifiés.

-Quel est notre règle de conduit ?! Angusse.  
-Notre maison doit rester unie. Dit-il assez distinctement comme un soldat répond à un général.  
-Mordred.  
-Notre maison doit régler ses comptes en priver.

Sonnyus n'en mène pas loin, étant dans le même état que Gabriel, se demandant si lui aussi a soudainement envie d'uriner.

-Je vois que vos têtes ne sont pas complétement vide. Qu'elle est votre rôle ?, demande-t-il froidement, n'affichant plus de colère.-Menée la maison Serpentard à la première place de la coupe ! Disse à l'unisson les deux chefs.-Et de quelle manière ?-En restant discret ! Fourbe ! Grouper !

Sonnyus et Gabriel sont devenus de vrais soldats, ayant l'impression de ne rien valoir dans ce monde, quoique Sonnyus le savait déjà très bien.

-Et à qui devez-vous obéir ?  
-Vous !  
-Et ? Demande-t-il avec un ton d'impatient, prouvant que ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait.  
-Notre directeur ! Avoue-t-il avec la même voix, même si cela leur arrache la gorge.  
-Qui est ?

Il veut les mettre plus bas que terre, savant dans qu'elle état ils sont, obligés de rendre la suprématie qui se sont attribués.

-Blaise Zabini ! Avoue-t-il avec déchéance, mais toujours haut et fort.  
-Que je n'ai pas à vous le rappeler.

Les deux déglutissent, cet ordre est glaçant, ne voulant pas imaginer ce qu'il ferait s'il devait le faire.

En deux minutes, par sa présence et sa voix, il a mis Gabriel et Sonnyus a terre et leur a fait hurler leur reddition.

-Quand à vous Zabini.

Celui-ci perd son sourire vainqueur pour reprendre un air sérieux, voir terrifié, pensant que rien n'allait lui arriver.

-Votre relation avec la reine ne vous empêche pas de ne pas subir mes sévisses. Vous avez intérêt a vite vous occupez de la maison Serpentard ou bien dégager de Poudlard pour ne plus jamais y revenir.

Il hoche la tête, devenant dans le même état que les élèves.

-Je reviens dans un mois. La maison a intérêt à avoir changé ou des têtes tomberont.

Il quitte son ancien bureau et maison en ordonnant que dégagent les élèves sur son passage. Les trois restent debout, terrifié, ne voulant pas être dans un mois. Blaise sera le premier à parler, tremblant, s'asseyant sur son bureau pour ne pas tomber.

-Bon. Au moins, c'est très clair.

Les deux autres restent immobile, droit, mais par obligation pour éviter de tomber. Sonnyus se rend compte que cela fait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant eu peur, se rendant compte que son retour avec la reine va le changer et lui faire un grand bien.

-Sonnyus, Gabriel. Vous pouvez partir et que je n'entends plus parler de vous. Dit-il d'une voix calme, encore sous le choc.

Les deux se retournent et hochent la tête, leur cœur battent à deux cent à l'heure.

Hors du bureau, les groupes se jettent sur leur chef, inquiet de les voir comme pomper de leur volonté.

Balthazar, Ecrik, sa soeur et Scorpius prennent Sonnyus avec eux, l'éloignant de la vue de ses partisans qui arrivent à leur tour, pour l'amener dans la chambre de Balthazar. Celui-ci jette le sortilège Impasgus, qui empêche d'écouter aux portes, les autres asseyant Sonnyus sur le lit.

Il reste silencieux quelque seconde avant de sourire, ses yeux commençant à se fendre, le jaune à devenir saturer et un rire commencent à le prendre, terrifiant les membres du cercle, mais le rassurant aussi, sentant qu'il est revenu, se demandant si c'est pas pire

Il prend une grande respiration et abat le couplet.

-On change les plans. En trois semaines, je mettrais la maison entière à mes pieds.

§§§  
Au début, je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte, ce n'est que l'année suivante, ayant un regard éloigné, que j'ai compris.

Sonnyus a tout prévu, absolument tous. Mon recrutement, celui de la sœur d'Ecrik, il a tous prévu, même le déroulement de la guerre, être convoqué par le directeur, le changement de plan. Il a tout prévu, j'en suis sûr.

On m'annoncerait qu'il connaissait notre respiration à n'importer quel moment de notre vie que je le croirais sur parole.

Je sais ce que vous pensez, mais je ne suis pas un fou fanatique, c'est la vérité, il faut que vous le rencontriez pour comprendre.

Après ce que Sonnyus nous ait tout fait faire, aussi bien dans la guerre que sous son autorité, je ne peux qu'arriver à cette constatation.

Vous ne me croyez pas ? Penchez-vous sur son ami Gryffondor et réfléchissez à ce que je vous ai dit.

§§§  
Discussion de Scorpius à ses parents au sujet de Sonnyus. 4 Février 2019


	20. Le retour de Serpentard

s/8570090/1/L-ascension-de-la-f%C3%A9e-noire

Bonjours à tous. Nouveau chapitre pour une nouvelle semaine. Chapitre court, je crois que cela fait du bien de souffler un peu. Petit jeu avec la fin de chapitre, si vous voulez tenter de percez le mystère. Je veux aussi tenter quelque chose, si vous le remarquez et detester, dites le.

15/01 : Alan Rickman nous a quitté. C'est une perte immense, autant pour le personnage de Rogue, mais surtout pour l'acteur lui-même. C'est par harry potter que je me suis interesser a lui et me suis rendue compte que j'avais déjà vu des tas de film avec lui et que pratiquement tout ses personnage degageais un charisme qui m'avais marquer plus que d'autre. Le mechant dans die hard. Le shérif dans robin des bois, son role dans le film, le parfum…Le juge dans sweeney todd, le mec qui est bargott au premier coup de regard… Cette homme a participer a ce que je suis et, inconsiament, je sais qu'il me marquera dans ma creation de personnage, pas forcement identifiable, je ne veux pas faire un copier, mais dans ma quetes de la folie, je sais que ses perso m'ont beaucoup apporter et je l'en remercirait pour toujours.

Disclamer : J.K Rowling est la personne qui a créé l'univers originel, Lusaphira est l'auteur qui a créé l'univers de ma fanfiction. J'ai eus son autorisation pour publier en me basant à la sienne, mes chapitres passant par son jugement avant d'être publié pour respecter à 100% son univers. Ne m'appartiennent que le héros et sa famille.

Attention. Cette fanfiction est une Fan Fiction M. Pour ceux qui ne m'ont jamais lu, sachez que cela signer que tous peut arriver, ni plaçant aucune limite. Cela peut aller du viol au meurtre, de la prostitution a la perversion. Mes chapitres ne seront pas stable, vous remarquerez que celui-ci est long, mais cela ne signifie pas que le prochain le sera, je poserai un minimum de 3000mot mais j'écrirais chaque chapitre jusqu'à un point clé que j'ai prévu. Vous voilà prévenus, maintenant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Chapitre : Le retour de Serpentard.

-C'est terminé. Retentit une voix faible et terrifié.  
-Quoi ?!

Gabrielle est face à Michaek Deud, un grand blond, plus musclé et jeune d'un an que Gabriel, même si cela ne fait aucun doute que celui-ci respecte Gabriel et en a même peur de sa réaction alors qu'il lui annonce sa défaite.

-Sonnyus a agi trop rapidement. En trois semaines, il a acheté tous nos partisans qui ont les oreilles dans leurs poches. Explique-t-il de sa voix claire et tremblante.  
-Fait leur une meilleure proposition ! Réagit avec colère Gabriel qui n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il lui arrive.  
-Impossible. Il leur propose des produits qui sont impossibles pour nous d'avoir sur-le-champ. Continue-t-il de sa voix désolée.  
-Fais-leur des promesses de vente. Gabriel commence à comprendre, sa voix se fait presque éteinte.  
-Sonnyus le fait déjà, ayant prouvé qu'il avait ce qu'il promettait en dévoilant sa richesse pour donner ce que la plupart demandaient. Tous ont déjà accepté.

Gabrielle n'arrive pas à le croire, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il puisse faire ça.

-D'où ? Demande-t-il d'une voix lointaine.

Un mot, mais qui révèle toutes les questions qu'il se pose.

-Je ne sais pas. Ce sont des bien matériels qu'il a donné, avec il aurait de quoi ouvrir un magasin.

Gabriel écarquille les yeux, prononçant d'une voix abattue ce que tous ont pensé en le voyant faire.

-Où de quoi faire la guerre pendant des mois, voire tenir un siège.

Sonnyus avait en effet prévu d'utiliser sa relation avec le triumvirat pour donner un avantage stratégique pour la guerre, devant reconnaitre que c'est plus simple de marchander que tuer, mais c'est aussi très décevant. C'est ainsi qu'il a non seulement convertisse la majorité de ses adversaires, mais aussi fait de sa maison la plus grande consommatrice du Triumvirat.

-Combien il nous reste de partisans ?

Michaek sent bien que c'est dans un dernier espoir qu'il demande ça. Il répond avec honte.

-Deux tiers sont partis, mais le reste s'est fait écraser par l'armée de Sonnyus il y a quelques heures. Il ne te reste rien.

Gabrielle a relevé le «te» en comprenant qu'il est seul et c'est une rapide analyse qui lui fit comprendre.

-Tu n'as pas l'air marqué, dit-il remarquer avec colère.  
-Désolé, Gabriel, mais il a fait une offre bien plus intéressante que te servir.  
-Combien ?! Hurle-t-il de haine, prêt à le tuer sur-le-champ.  
-Il m'a promis trois Pièces Argent.

Gabriel serre les poings, c'est l'argent pur qui l'a fait partir, ce qui est bien pire que ce que les autres ont fait, d'autant plus que c'est lui qui lui donnait le courage de continuer et une raison de se battre quand il a pensé à abandonner ce combat, c'est lui qui lui a donné une raison de faire la guerre à Sonnyus. Et finalement, c'est lui qui lui vole son espoir et prouve qu'il n'aurait jamais dû s'intéresser à ce combat.

Dans la colère, il allait se jeter sur lui, mais une explosion retentit d'un coup, les faisant se tourne vers la porte, Gabriel braquant sa baguette, pour voir sa serrure exploser à coup de _Confringo_.

-Salut.

La voix mit encore plus hors de lui Gabriel avant qu'il ne se calme et s'assoit sur son lit pour voir Sonnyus qui rentre comme si c'était la sienne, souriant, jubilant.

-Ce n'était pas fermé alors je me permets. Tu sembles surpris Gabriel. Tu n'as pas encore reçu la nouvelle ? Ton espionne ne t'a pas prévenu ?

Son sourire et le fait qu'il l'ait mis au féminin prouvent qu'il sait pour son espionne et donc qu'il n'ait pas été mis au courant que maintenant par un Judas de sa défaite. Sonnyus jette une boulette de papier à Michaek qu'il récupère surpris, l'ouvrant, surpris, pour écarquiller les yeux, voulant comprendre en regardant Sonnyus qui le regard avec un sourire.

-C'est un bon d'achat pour le magasin des jumeaux, à utiliser pour avoir du matériel d'une valeur de trois pièces d'argent, valable jusqu'à demain. Sa voix est joyeuse et un peu plus aigu qu'avant, comme s'il se forçait.

Gabriel émet un bruit qui s'apparente à un mélange de rire et de soupir, comprenant, se refrégnant à le féliciter. Michaek s'approche de Sonnyus en hurlant.

-C'est pas ce…

Mais s'arrête quand il se fait braquer par la baguette de Sonnyus.

-Dégage avant qu'un Avada Kedavra ne sorte ! J'ai horreur des traitres de ton espèce. Dit-il avec froideur.

Il le regarde avec une telle haine dans les yeux qu'il le dévorerait vivant s'il avait des envies de cannibalisme, surprenant autant par ce regard que le fait qu'il soit passé du blanc au noir en moins d'une seconde.

Michaek reste droit, ne comprenant pas, complètement surpris par ce qu'il se passe. Sonnyus serre sa baguette, mais se calme rapidement et appel d'une voix noire et grave Ecrik. Le colosse rentre à son tour.

-Aide ce traitre à comprendre mon opinion sur lui.

Le colosse n'a pas le temps de saluer qu'il se jette sur le sixième année pour le prendre par le col et lui coller une droite qui le met à terre. Il le ressaisit aussi vite, Michaek hurlant en tentant de se débattre devant le regard nonchalance de Sonnyus et Gabriel, lui en recollant une qui le met à terre, la tête en sang, Sonnyus l'arrête avec humour, profitant bien de sa victoire.

-Allons, Allons Ecrik. Nous sommes dans la chambre de Gabriel. Montrons notre savoir-vivre en évitant de salir sa moquette.

Ecrik le regard et sourit avant de le prendre le traitre, le faisant quitter le sol, se dirigeant hors de la chambre pour le jeter comme un vieux sac hors de la chambre, celui-ci se faisant entourer de tous les anciens partisans de Gabriel.

Ils se demandent ce qu'il se passe, mais très vite les plus malins ont compris et ont disparu dans leur chambre, décidant d'y rester enferme pendant le week-end qui commence à peine. C'est en voyant cette réaction que les plus idiots ont suivi le mouvement et bientôt Michaek se fait traîner pour rejoint le groupe de membre massacré, dont la plupart ont été fait par leurs anciens amis, qui seront conduit à l'infirmerie.

Sonnyus renvoie Ecrik qui avait dans l'idée de rester. Il ne le fera pas répéter, quittant la pièce en fermant la porte qui ne tient plus.

-Tu as l'air de bien t'amuse dans ton petit spectacle. Fait remarque froidement Gabriel, décidant de se venger avec ses mots.  
-Oh oui. Je voulais savoir ce que cela faisait de profiter de l'ivresse du pouvoir, voir ce qu'on ressent quand on écrase l'adversaire.  
-Et maintenant ? Tu viens faire ce qu'aucun de ses traitres a eu le courage ?

Il le toise, prêt à en découdre.

Sonnyus rigole, répondant qu'il n'a pas résisté à voir sa tête en apprenant qu'il a échoué, s'arrêtant d'un coup pour devenir sérieux, froid, antipathique.

-Mais je suis déçu. Voici une autre leçon que tu me donnes Gabriel.  
-À ton service. Et maintenant ?

Ce fut lui qui sourit.

Sonnyus ouvre sa cape, révélant son uniforme en néoprène vert, pour lui donner un papier. Gabriel l'ouvre calmement, le lisant pour ensuite lui rendre en lui demandant si c'est une blague.

-Non. Répondit sérieusement.

C'est un abandon de son titre que lui a tendu Sonnyus. S'il le signe, il perd son titre de préfet en chef.

-Et qui tu veux élire ? Demande curieuse.  
-Ecrik fera l'affaire.  
-Tu détruis son pouvoir pour lui redonner.

En vérité, il va se servir de lui comme véhicule de son pouvoir. Les préfets en chef sont obligés d'être des dernières années.

-Je ne signerais pas ce papier.

Gabrielle le jette à terre devant le regard de Sonnyus.

-Signe et reste discret. Voix froid.  
-Hors de question. Si je signe, je perds mon rapport à Blaise et la protection de la représentation de son pouvoir et je serais le futur Ecrik. Mais ça, tu le sais.

Oui, il le sait et espérait vraiment qu'il ne le signe pas. Il ne veut pas que Gabriel finisse comme Ecrik, il veut le détruire en personne, mais l'occasion n'est pas encore arrivée, lui présentant une alternative.

-Tu peux le garder, mais personne ne te reconnaître comme préfet. Tu auras intérêt à rester discret.

Il réfléchit. Pesant le pour ainsi que le contre et prend sa décision.

-Hum. Faut reconnaitre que tu es un chef de guerre bien meilleur que moi. D'où cela te vient ? Rigole-t-il froidement.  
-Instinct. Répond-il avec la même froideur.

Il ment et Gabriel le sait, mais ne fera que sourire, lui rendant le papier et l'invitant par un signe de la main à partir, mais Sonnyus reste et le regard.

-Quoi ?

Clair et net, il avoue le problème.

-Je ne peux pas te croire.  
-J'ai perdu.-Je suis mauvais perdant.-Je n'ai pas pris ça pour un jeu. C'était une mission de Blaise à la base, que j'ai pris à cœur, car j'ai ma fierté.  
-Je suis mauvais perdant.  
-Dégage. Je n'aurais pas besoin d'un colosse pour te faire obéir.

Sonnyus se lève, quittant sa chambre en lançant un _Tergeo_ sur la moquette pour faire disparaitre la tâche du sang de Michaek et réparant la porte avec un _Reparo_. Même si cela n'est pas dit clairement, Gabriel a compris qu'il l'assigne à résidence.

Devant la porte fermée, il vit tous ses partisans et Balthazar qui s'approche de lui. Il n'a pas besoin de parler pour faire comprendre le problème. Sonnyus grimpe sur un piédestal de fortune

-Je sais que je vous ai promis du sang. Je sais que je vous ai promis de vous venger. Je sais que je vous ai formée pour autre chose, mais les Serpents d'Argent n'ont pas été créés pour faire cette guerre. Les Serpents d'Argents ont été créés pour unifier la maison Serpentard et aujourd'hui, à dix-neuf heures quarante-trois, c'est chose faite.

C'est avec éloquence qui fait ce discourt, ayant pu se former avec Rayan qui lui a donnée quelque conseil. Un tonnerre d'applaudissements et des hurlements de joie retentit, mais cela ne fit ni chaud ni froid à Sonnyus.

-Mais maintenant le plus dur reste à faire. Gryffondor, neuf cents cinquante- cinq ; Serdaigle, neuf cents dix ; Poufsouffle, sept cents quarante et nous, trois cents cinquante. Nous n'avons pas atteint ce nombre depuis des années, mais nous allons établir un autre record en atteignant la première place cette année !  
-Comment ? Rugit une voix dans le public, le propriétaire étant invisible aux yeux de tous.

Sonnyus descend et marche dans la foule sans peur, pourtant à cet instant, ce serait le moment idéale pour le tuer, la maison Serpentard est instable et la prise de pouvoir peut se faire en cinq minutes, mais aucun ne tente quoique ce soit, tous se reculant pour lui faire un chemin.

Il s'arrête et tour sur la droite pour faire face à un élève qui doit baisser la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Sonnyus le regard droit dans les yeux, Même s'il doit lever la tête, donnant une image d'inférieur, tous ne doutent pas qu'il le domine complètement.

-Ton nom. Clair, net, neutre-Salomon. Dit-il en reprimant un legé tremblement.  
-Et bien Salomon, en agissant discrètement, par fourberie, en disparaissant du regard des professeurs pour s'en prendre aux autres maisons. En agissant comme tu dois agir, en Serpentard.

Il regarde autour de lui et demande s'il y a d'autres questions.

-Nous apprendras-tu à le faire ?

Sonnyus se retourne et faire s'écarter les élèves pour s'arrêter devant un plus à sa taille, mais aussi plus musclé.

-Te former à la fourberie ?! Que fais-tu dans cette maison ?! Hurle Sonnyus tel un colonel face à ses soldats.  
-Je…  
-Un Serpentard est maître de la fourberie. Crache-t-il avec sûreté, apparaissant comme un fanatique.

Il comprit qu'il allait devoir faire un exemple.

-Ton nom ! Continue-t-il avec sa voix imposante.  
-Robert.  
-Qui détestes-tu ?  
-Paul Finnigan.  
-Que veux-tu lui faire ?  
-L'humilier publiquement.  
-Des idées ?

Le Serpentard reste silencieux, Sonnyus le relance.

-Tu es un Serpentard. Tu as tous les pouvoirs. Que veux-tu lui faire ?  
-Lui faire traverser en sous-vêtement le couloir remplie d'élève.

Des rires s'entendent et le Serpentard se renfrogne. Sonnyus le regarde dans les yeux, le déstabilisant, ne riant pas.

\- Redresse-toi ! T'es un Serpentard. La moquerie d'autre Serpentard ne te touche pas.

Il tourne le regard et prend une élève plus jeune, se trouvant une rangée devant Sonnyus.

-Ton nom ?  
-Satania.  
-Qui détestes-tu ?- Bridget Friskine.-Que veux-tu lui faire ?  
-La faire tomber de son balai pendant qu'elle s'entraine.  
-Toi.  
-Yvan.  
-Qui ?  
-Sharvari Patil  
-Comment ?-Lui faire baisser ses notes.

Il s'arrête dans la sélection de candidates et se retourne vers Robert en marchant vers lui et parlant avec noirceur.

-Robert ! Tu veux te venger de Sharvari Patil en lui faisant baisser ses notes. Comment tu fais ?

L'élève est surpris, il déglutit et dit la première chose qui lui passe par la tête.

-Je lui lance un _Confundo_ léger.

Il se tourne vers une autre candidate, semblant satisfait.

-Satania. Que ferais-tu afin que Paul Finnigan traverse nu le couloir ?-Je…

Elle est complètement prise aux dépourvue, ne savant quoi faire.

-Je l'inviterais dans une salle pour lui faire croire qu'il pourrait profiter de moi, mais disparaîtrait en brûlant ses vêtements. Rugis, une voix dans le groupe.

Sonnyus se tourne vers la voix et demande mécaniquement.

-Ton ennemie ?  
-Lucie Lufkin.  
-Comment ?  
-Lui faire attraper une MST.

Il se retourne vers Satania en l'appelant, semblant vouloir une réponse de sa part. Elle dit la première chose qui passe.

-Une potion, mais il faudrait un garçon.

Sonnyus est déçu et soupire en se tournant vers un autre.

-Yvan.

Le concerner comprend et répond naturellement.

-On pourrait lui faire attraper des pustules qui feront croire qu'elle a une MST. Plus facile et rapide.

Sonnyus approuve et se tourne vers le mouton noir, comme tous les élèves. Satania semble passer l'examen de sa vie.

-Satania. Bridget Friskine?

Étant celle qui a lancé le nom, elle dit ce qu'elle lui réserve.

-Lui lancer un Eructo quand elle atterrie, faisant croire qu'elle n'a pas supportée son entraînement.

Sonnyus regarde repart vers son piédestal, acceptant cette réponse et comprenant qu'elle a de bonnes idées que pour elle.

-Voici les consignes à respecter. Commence-t-il en prenant une voix plus forte qui s'immisce dans leurs esprits.  
-Ne sortez jamais seul. Aider vos frères Serpentard. Fait une attaque que si vous êtes sûr d'être non repérable. Fait des attaques qui ne blessent pas mortellement, cela évite les enquêtes. Et surtout… Personne ne s'en prend à Nina, Rayan ou même Kimi.

Tous hochent la tête, comprenant parfaitement les ordres, les raisons et surtout la menace.

-Pour les anciens partisans de Gabrielle, pas d'attaque, ce sont maintenant des alliés. Faites leur bien comprendre que s'il ne participe pas et reste dans leur coin, il n'en ressortira rien de bon pour eux.

Tous hochent la tête, comprenant l'ordre et le message caché.

Le journal de Salambra, L'argenté, nom qui rappelle bien son origine, fut publié dans tous Poudlard, racontant jours après jour la guerre pour la libération de la maison Serpentard, le nom de la guerre et du journal étant trouvé par ses bons soins.

Les anciens Gabrielliens furent mis au courant de la décision de Sonnyus à leur sujet, ceux qui attendaient pour avoir leur récompense pour leur trahison se sont faits très discret, comprenant qu'ils se sont fait avoir.

Tous furent terrifiés, les professeurs en premier, prévenantes avant chaque cours qu'elles n'hésiteraient pas à sévir toute dérive.

Sonnyus n'en fut pas en reste, après chaque cours de la première journée, les professeurs lui demandaient de rester pour lui faire comprendre qu'il serait responsable toute dérive des Serpentard, le journal l'ayant présenté comme le chef.

Sonnyus a hoché la tête, promettant de transmettre le message. Le soir, il a été voir son directeur, lui expliquant ce qu'il se passe avec chaque professeur. Blaise a immédiatement compris le message et le lendemain, il leur a «gentiment» rappelé qu'il était le directeur des Serpentard et dont le responsable de leurs actes.

-Tu n'as rien pu rien faire durant la scission de ta maison. Lui crache Hermione avec mépris.  
-Qui te dit que je n'ai rien fait ? Réfléchie une seconde Granger et dit-moi quand je n'ai rien fait ? Répond-il avec un sourire serpentin.

Hermione se coupe, s'offusquant qu'il l'appelle par son nom avec cette voix, mais comprenant ce qu'il veut dire.

Il est vrai que Sonnyus et Gabriel ont échappés à son contrôle, mais s'il n'a jamais voulu agir, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas agir. Il n'est pas capable de faire face à des dirigeants de guerre, mais il est Serpentard et comme eux, il a la fourberie dans le sang, étant capable de créer des situations qui l'arrangent.

Sonnyus a créé cette guerre pour prendre le contrôle de la maison et donc leur fait gagner la coupe de maison comme il le désire. Gabriel a défendu son pouvoir, mais Blaise a laissé se créer cette querelle, car quel que soit le vainqueur, il était sûr de gagner une maison qui n'a jamais été aussi unique depuis sa cinquième année.

Il part sur ses mots, laissant dans leur esprit l'image d'un directeur de Serpentard et qu'il ne faut pas sous-estimer.

Vendredi, Sonnyus revient de son cours de Runes. La semaine a été calme, des blagues et maléfices ont été lancés et sont restés sur le terrain des couloirs, au moment les pauses, les attaques en classe demandant de la préparation.

Il s'arrêta à l'entrée quand il vit toute sa maison en agitation, parlant entre eux, remarquant des anciens Gabrielliens et des Serpents D'argent, différents par leur logo qu'il garde encore par choix, parlant et agissants comme deux membres d'une même faction.

Il saisit sa baguette et lance un Flipendo en air pour signaler sa présence. Tous s'arrêtent, comme des enfants pris en train de faire une bêtise. Balthazar sort du lot et vient vers lui avec un sourire et une boisson, même si on sent bien qu'il a peur de sa réaction, Sonnyus notant dans sa tête la différence entre Rayan et lui et donnant encore raison à Gabriel.

-Ah Sonnyus tu es de…  
-Explique. Crache-t-il avec colère.  
-Et bien…  
-Accouche ! Il est fatigué avant même qu'il commence.  
-On fête notre victoire sur Gabrielle, notre unification.

Sonnyus rejet le verre qui lui tend et s'avance dans la foule qui se sépare pour lui laisser un passage. Il fait un balayage de la salle pour voir des bouteilles vides et certaines qui doivent en être à quelque verre de trop.

-Vous faites une fête. Dit-il de sa voix froide et toujours aussi colérique.

Balthazar se justifie en croyant connaitre la raison de sa colère.

-Comme on sait que tu n'es pas très fête, on a décidé de faire ça pendant les trois heures où tu disparais chaque semaine, rangeant tout quand tu reviendrais. C'était juste une petite réunion.

Il se retourne et marche vers lui avec colère, dégage une bouteille vide sur son passage d'un coup de pied.

-Vous avez fait plus d'une petite réunion.

Tous se taisent.

-Je n'ai rien contre le fait que vous fassiez une petite réunion autour d'un verre. Je vous ai laissée la semaine pour jubiler et ne pas vous pressez, mais vous me décevez tous.

Tout déglutis.

-Vous voulez fêter notre unification ? Buvez un verre et remettez-vous au boulot. Les fêtes seront pour la fin d'année, quand les autres maisons seront à genoux face à nous. En attendant, je rappelle que Rogue va débarquer pour faire une inspection.

Balthazar baisse les yeux, tenté de se faire petit. Comme un père qui gronde son enfant, Sonnyus fait claquer son ordre.

-Tu as trente minutes pour tous ranger et faire les inspections demandées.

Il disparaît, les laissant droit et immobile dans la salle commune, regagnant sa chambre.

Rogue est arrivé quarante minutes plus tard, accompagnée de Blaise, Sonnyus étant sorti pour les saluer et les accompagnés dans l'inspection, montrant bien qu'il s'oblige pour eux. Rogue n'a rien trouvé d'inquiétant, les félicitant, à sa manière froide et hautaine comme si un rictus détruirait le monde.

Le lundi fut le départ pour le retour de la terreur que doit inspirer les Serpentard.

Tous les élèves regardent autour d'eux dans les couloirs, quittant les lieux dessert et ne restant jamais longtemps proche d'un groupe de Serpentard. Les anciens Gabrielliens qui ont été à l'infirmerie ont tous compris leur défaite, tous sauf Michaek, mais lui est considéré comme Gabriel, qu'il fasse une seule remarque et il finira comme cobaye de nouveaux sortilèges.

Sonnyus a beaucoup de retour par le Quatuor de la terreur que représente sa maison, Nina restant très froide et sur ses gardes à ce sujet.

Sonnyus n'est pas vraiment touché par les agissements des nouveaux Serpentard. Ce qui l'intéresse est de savoir le nombre de points qu'ils font gagner à leur maison et perdre aux autres, en détruisant les débordements de ses règles énoncées.

La salle commune est le lieu de rassemblement de toutes les fourberies prévues contre les élèves des autres maisons, mais aussi l'endroit où les duels entre Serpentard se font. Ses duels sont à la fois un moyen de montrer sa force, mais surtout le dernier moyen pour mettre d'accord deux Serpentard. Seule règle : Pas de mort ou blessure qui mériteraient l'infirmerie, autant évité qu'on fouille dans leur affaire.

Dans ce lieu, le tableau possède une liste de noms où sont écrites toutes les futures cibles des Serpentard, devant attendre un jour entre l'inscription du nom et l'attaque contre cette personne. Souvent, des noms sont effacés, car les cibles sont utiles pour certains Serpentard et possèdent leur protection, laissant place au marchandage entre le vengeur et le protecteur, ou au duel.

Les vrais Serpentard qui profitent de l'unification sont les membres du Cercle.

Balthazar est respecté comme un vrai préfet, beaucoup le considérant comme un dirigeant, même si en vérité, c'est Sonnyus qui gère tout, Balthazar étant à la lumière et profitant.  
Scorpius n'est pas vraiment concentré sur sa maison, il est le membre du Cercle qui s'intéresse le moins à ce qui arrive à sa maison, ironique quand on sait ce qu'il faisait durant la "guerre". Il passe le plus clair de son temps avec Rose, tentant de gagner son amitié malgré ce que les amies et la famille de Rose tentent de l'en empêcher.  
Bahar fut celle qui a immédiatement quitté le Cercle quand elle a vu qu'elle n'y était plus utile. Quand Gabriel fut partie, elle a pris les commandes et réorganiser l'équipe, renvoyant Gabriel et Heremon qu'elle a remplacé par deux amis. Sonnyus fut réintégré et en profita pour rattraper son entraînement avec son Tonnerre de Zeus, ce qui lui était impossible, car il était viré d'équipe, savant déjà quoi faire avec. Il l'a laissé gérer l'équipe, même si elle semble autoritaire et ne pas avoir l'ouverture d'esprit de Gabriel. Cela ne lui fait aucun doute qu'elle se serait jeté dans la mêlée à la place de Gabrielle qui est resté assis sur son lit quand on lui a annoncé qu'il a perdu.  
Ecrik et Kaori furent ceux qui n'ont pas vraiment changé. Ils restent dans la maison, Ecrik imposant sa terreur et sa sœur profitante, comme avant l'arriver de Sonnyus, sauf qu'ils n'ont plus besoin de sortir leur baguette. Ils ont toujours attiré la curiosité de Sonnyus, qui découvre le vrai amour fraternel. Il s'est rapproché d'eux, les analysants, mais ayant rapidement abandonné quand il a compris que son attirance pour eux réveillant une cicatrice qui doit disparaitre.  
Padraigin resta mystérieuse, quittant rarement sa chambre et ne se mêlant jamais avec les Serpentard, ressemblant à Sonnyus dans la sociabilité, voyant les autres que quand ils viennent la voirs.  
Salambra fut celle qui a le plus gagné. L'article de la guerre lui a valu une notoriété qu'elle a su utiliser pour ses prochains journaux.

L' _argenté_ est distribué à tous les Serpentard qui attendent toujours avec impatience le prochain. Les Poufsouffle aussi sont intéressés par ce journal, mais eux lissent aussi l'autre journal, le _PoudlardMag_. L' _Argenté_ n'arrive pas vraiment à s'implanter dans l'esprit des Aigles et les Gryffondor récupère les invendue pour l'utiliser comme papier de cheminée.

Sonnyus sort de sa chambre, la nuit est bien avancée, Ryu dort tranquillement et seuls les plus vieux Serpentard sont encore réveillés, mais personne ne remarque Sonnyus qui reste discret. Il s'enfonce dans les ténèbres pour frapper à une porte. Il reste devant la porte pour la voir s'ouvrir sur Padraigin, qui est en chemise de nuit bleue nuit transparente. Son visage passa à la terreur quand elle vit Sonnyus qui allait rentrer, mais elle mit sa main sur son torse pour l'arrêter.

-S'il te plaît. Pas…

Il dégage sa main d'un mouvement violent, la toisant, la terrifiant par son regard devenir plus jaune et sa colère plus apparente d'avoir essuyé un refus.

-Je vais lui dire de partir.

Sonnyus lui fit un mouvement de tête, elle ferme la porte.

Il se décale, se cachant, entendant des cris à travers la porte, Bahar sortant quelque minute plus tard, en colère et hurlant dessus en la traitant de catin et autre mot du même champs lexical, avant de partir pour sa chambre.

Sonnyus sort de son coin sombre pour rentrer dans la chambre et fermer la porte d'un Collaporta devant une Padraigin qui a les mains sur les yeux, pleurant.

Le jeune Serpent s'avance. Elle lui demande en pleure de la laisser tranquille, de ne pas l'approcher, mais Sonnyus ne l'écoute pas.

Proche d'elle, il lui prend la main et la fait lever, sans user de force, l'amenant devant sa salle de bains, qu'elle a aussi dans sa chambre. Elle comprit, elle sait ce qu'il va arriver si elle refuse, elle a vite appris qu'il déteste le refus, son corps ayant encore des souvenirs malgré qu'il soit toujours aussi blanc et doux que le premier jour. Il va s'asseoir sur le lit, attendant devant la porte.

Padraigin va se doucher, se lavant, se savonnant, tentant de se souvenir des mains de Bahar qui la caressant il y a encore quelque minute et qui maintenant ne se reposeront sans doute jamais plus. Elle ravale ses larmes, elle ne doit pas pleurer, elle ne doit pas avoir les yeux rouges, il n'aime pas ça. Elle fit disparaitre à regret l'odeur de Bahar, sortant de sa douche après une inspiration espérant que cela sera comme hier.

Elle trouve Sonnyus assoit sur le lit, la tête baissée, les bras le long du corps pour finir les mains entre ses jambes, croiser. Padraigin le regard, soupirant, tentant de lutter contre cette envie qu'elle a en elle et fait ce qu'elle a à faire. Elle allume des bougies qui dégagent une odeur de rose qui la détende, lui rappelant le parfum de sa concubine, se dirigeant vers lui, le prenant par la main pour le lever, comme lui il y a quelque instant.

Il reste droit, la tête baissée, ayant la volonté d'un pantin. Elle lui retire ses vêtements violemment et rapidement.

-Pardon. Dit-il d'une petite voix fluette.-Silence ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre ! Dit-elle avec force, le dominant.

Elle le prend par la main, l'allonge sur le lit et se met à côté de lui. Elle le tourne vers elle et lui ordonne de la prendre dans les bras faisant de même. Sonnyus obéit et ferme les yeux en s'appuyant sur sa poitrine, ses jambes entre celles de Padraigin qui reste les yeux ouverts, le serrant le plus fort comme si elle voulant l'étouffé, ce dont elle rêve depuis presque trois mois.

Elle tremble, elle n'a pas froid, mais elle tremble, fermant les yeux en priant que cela s'arrête, mais elle sentit qu'il se réveille. Elle hurle la négation dans sa tête, doublant ses tremblements, le réveillant complètement.

Elle laisse couler ses larmes alors qu'il commence à lui sucer les tétons et libère ses jambes des siennes.

§§§  
-Vous êtes ici, car vous êtes le meilleur de votre spécialisation. Je vais vous parler de moi, après vous allez m'aider, me dire ce qu'il m'arrive, je vais après vous lancer un _Oubliette_ et vous libérez. Si jamais vous refusez, vous rebellez ou me juger, je vous tue aussi nettement. Frapper une fois et j'enlève le bâillon pour que nous commencions.

Un bruit retentit.

-Je suis Pansexuel, je joue un rôle de soumis en contrôlant mon, ou ma partenaire. Si jamais il ne fait pas ce que j'attends de lui, je ressens une nouvelle personnalité me contrôler.  
Quand je prends le pouvoir, je deviens violent, pas consciemment, mais je le deviens, voyant à chaque fois le résultat de mes ébats quand je suis dans cet état et cela est assez moche. Ça ne me dérange pas, mais ne me plaît pas.  
Je commence toujours mes ébats de la même manière. D'abord, je veux qu'on me prenne dans ses bras et qu'on me berce comme si j'étais un enfant et quand je suis profondément calme et serein, on peut commencer la relation sexuelle, les jeux et tout ce qui est prévu, ayant le rôle de soumis, me faisant toujours prendre par les garçons, même si je suis «contrôlé», le simple fait de pénétrer me fait passer en état de possession et ma deuxième personnalité prendre le contrôle.  
Avec les garçons, je ne ressens rien. Je sens les mouvements en moi et tout, mais je ne ressens rien, pas de plaisir, pas de dégoût, pas de joie, pas de tristesse, je deviens un vrai objet de sexe. J'ai beau chercher à faire autrement, faire d'autre position, des jeux sexuels, j'en arrive aux même point, je ne ressens rien pourtant je ne peux pas m'en passer, j'ai toujours envie de recommencer quand c'est fini et que je reprends conscience.  
Avec les filles, je ressens, je me sens vivant et, comme avec un garçon, je ne veux pas que cela s'arrête, mais c'est aussi plus compliqué, car je perds toute notion de luxure, devenant juste un vulgaire puceau qui n'a jamais vu de moule. Quand elle me domine, je ressens un effet de viole et, durant l'acte, si elle ne me fait pas perdre mon rôle de soumis, je ressens l'impression qu'elle ne peut pas se passer de moi, qu'elle a besoin de mon corps comme si c'était une drogue.

Discussion de Sonnyus avec Elkned Swiodky. Sexologue reconnu mondialement comme l'un des meilleurs. 2021.


	21. Ryu notre enfant

s/8570090/1/L-ascension-de-la-f%C3%A9e-noire

Bonjours à tous. Nouveau chapitre pour une nouvelle semaine. On arrive bientôt à la fin de la première année. J'espère que l'histoire continue à vous plaire.

Disclamer : J.K Rowling est la personne qui a créé l'univers originel, Lusaphira est l'auteur qui a créé l'univers de ma fanfiction. J'ai eus son autorisation pour publier en me basant à la sienne, mes chapitres passant par son jugement avant d'être publié pour respecter à 100% son univers. Ne m'appartiennent que le héros et sa famille.

Attention. Cette fanfiction est une Fan Fiction M. Pour ceux qui ne m'ont jamais lu, sachez que cela signer que tous peut arriver, ni plaçant aucune limite. Cela peut aller du viol au meurtre, de la prostitution à la perversion. Mes chapitres ne seront pas stable, vous remarquerez que celui-ci est long, mais cela ne signifie pas que le prochain le sera, je poserai un minimum de 3000mot mais j'écrirais chaque chapitre jusqu'à un point clé que j'ai prévu. Vous voilà prévenus, maintenant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Chapitre : Ryū notre enfant

-Joyeux anniversaire !

Rayan et Nina se jettent sur Kimi, qui rougit, surpris, alors qu'elle rentrait dans la Grotte, fatiguée par la journée qu'elle a eue, surtout par le cours de Défense Contre Les Force Du Mal.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on lui fête son anniversaire, ne l'ayant dit à personne, c'est Hermione qui a révélé l'information, la demande venant de Nina aux mois octobre, après que Kimi lui ait fête son anniversaire.

C'est ainsi que mercredi 25 avril, Kimi se fait fêter son anniversaire avec ses trois amis, enfin presque. Devinant ses pensées, Nina répond qu'il arrive dans pas longtemps. Quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue.

Le passage secret s'ouvre et une gueule de dragon en sort. Ryū a encore pris de la masse et ne peut maintenant plus passer les passages secrets. C'est un vrai problème et chaque fois que Nina le voit, elle est démoralisée de ne pas avoir trouvé un moyen. Tous les sortilèges qu'elle a lus ont un risque élevé de tuer le dragon, cela est hors de question pour les deux parents.

-Rentre le ventre bordel ! Hurle la voix reconnaissable entre milles, alors que Ryū est pris d'une convulsion, prouvant qu'il est en train de se faire pousser.-Tu veux un coup de main ? Demande Nina, qui s'inquiète pour son dragon.-Non. J'ai réussi la semaine dernière, je réussirais aujourd'hui. Dit-il avec fierté.

Sauf que, en une semaine, Ryū a pris un peu plus de masse qu'il lui est impossible à faire disparaître.

-Arrête, tu lui fais mal ! Hurle-t-elle de peur que son enfant soit blessé.  
-Ok. Maintiens le mur. Dit-il de sa voix calme, mais qui est loin d'être rassurante.  
-Pardon ?!

Nina est choquée de sa réponse et voulut hurler de savoir ce qu'il prévoyait de faire, mais Ryū recule la tête et une implosion, assez puissante, agrandie le mur, avalant les débris. Nina utilise le _Conservātĭo_ sur le toit pour maintenir la structure et éviter qu'il tombe.

-Merci de t'être assuré que j'avais compris. Tout a failli nous tomber dessus. Dit-elle sarcastiquement.  
-Désolé de t'avoir surestimé. Répond-il sur le même ton.

Nina se renfrogne à la pique, leur relation n'a pas changée, malgré les mois passés ensemble, il se jette toujours autant des piques et les situations explosives où on a l'impression qu'ils vont s'entretuer sont toujours aussi nombreux, surtout depuis que Sonnyus a pris le Pouvoir.

La gueule de Ryū ressort et semble passer beaucoup plus facilement pour révéler sa tête, surprenant Rayan et Kimi qui ne l'ont pas vu depuis longtemps. Elle est allongée, mais a aussi une crête d'aiguille sur l'arrière du crâne et dont le tranchant ne fait aucun doute. Le dragon sort du passage secret et s'allonge sur le sol, comme s'il avait traîné un lourd poids, prenant presque tous la longtemps de la pièce, n'ayant pas étiré pas ses pattes.

Dans la chambre de Sonnyus, il prend quasiment toute la place, le Serpent devant enjamber son cou ou même son corps quand il doit se déplacer. Cette situation déplaît aussi à Ryū, Sonnyus ne l'ayant jamais avoué, mais il l'a surpris à pleurer, car il ne pouvait plus jouer comme avant, ayant presque pris une heure à le calmer.

Sonnyus sortit et aida Nina qui continuait à maintenir le plafond. Un _Reparo_ et le plafond retrouvent son origine. Une fois fait, il salue Kimi et lui souhaite un bon anniversaire, mais se rend compte qu'il n'a pas son cadeau dans les mains. Il repart dans le passage secret et le récupère, l'ayant posée à terre pendant qu'il sortait Ryū.

Il lui donne son cadeau, lui resouhaitant un bon anniversaire d'une voix éloignée, presque forcé, voulant s'éloigner pour s'asseoir dans son canapé, mais il se fait arrêter par Kimi qui le serre dans ses bras en le remerciant. Il se raidit, comme à chaque fois, n'aimant vraiment pas les câlins, du moins quand on lui donne pour en recevoir.

Quand elle le lâche, il va s'asseoir sur le canapé, Rayan lui donnant une coupe de champagne, Nina lui lançant une pilule rouge.

-Doucement, les camés, on a cours demain. Intervient Rayan sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Sonnyus et Nina répondent qu'ils ne sont pas comme lui, à ne pas supporter les mélanges, rigolant, même si c'est vrai qu'ils vont faire attention ; Nina ayant son professeur principal dès le matin demain et Sonnyus a enchantement, Hermione n'étant pas celle qui réagirait le mieux en apprenant que son meilleur élevé se drogue.

La fête se passe bien. Kimi a reçu de la part de Rayan une nouvelle lentille pour son télescope, lui permettant d'analyse plus précisément les étoiles, ce qui lui fit extrêmes plaisir. Le cadeau de Sonnyus fut un livre de sorcellerie. Elle sourit, content, même si Sonnyus devine qu'elle s'attendait à autre chose.

-Ouvre et prononce le nom d'un sortilège. Dit-il comme une évidence.

Elle est surprise, comme tous, s'exécutant.

-Sort du déplacement.

Les pages se mettent à tournés rapidement pour s'arrêter et relever une ligne s'illuminant.

«Sort de déplacement - Mobilicorpus - Permet de déplacer un corps »

Elle n'en revient pas ses yeux et c'est avec surpris qu'elle regarde ceux de Sonnyus qui répond qu'elle n'est pas la seule à connaitre quelque tours.

En vérité, c'est après son cadeau, que Sonnyus a fait des recherches en ce sens, l'utilisant d'abord pour regrouper tous ses sortilèges, qu'il connaît grâce aux cahiers qu'il a pris quand il était encore aux palais. Devant le regard des deux autres membres, il promit de leur en faire un pour leur anniversaire.

C'est au tour du cadeau de Nina et celui-là fut le plus gênant pour Kimi qui sort des petites culottes de toute couleur. Elle mit trois secondes à se rendre compte qu'elle était complètement rouge à tendre un sous-vêtement, s'évanouissant.

Immédiatement, tout le monde se précipite vers elle, inquiet même si elle va vite reprendre conscience.

Ryū regard sa famille s'amuse et fut légèrement triste de ne pas pouvoir faire la même chose avec les gens de son espèce, mais cela ne lui importe peu en cet instant, ce qu'il voudrait vraiment, c'est devenir plus petit.

Il ferme les yeux, se reposant, les heures passent, tous dînent tranquillement et passe la soirée à s'amuser quand un halo de lumière attire leur attention vers Ryū. Ils le regardent surpris, il s'illumine comme un soleil, dégageant de la chaleur pour s'arrêter d'un coup en éternuant, se réveillant. Il vit les regards sur lui, s'étonnant, pensant avoir fait une bêtise.

Il se lève, mais n'a pas remarqué qu'il avait pris trois tailles. Sonnyus et Nina réagissent et l'arrête en même temps, révélant qu'ils sont Fourchelangue tous deux. Ryū n'a pas eu le temps de s'arrête, se cognant violemment la tête contre le plafond, le faisant trembler.

Les quatre sorciers sortent leur baguette pour utiliser le _Conservātĭo_ sur le plafond pour éviter qui leur tombe dessus.

La bête, paniqué par ce qu'elle a provoquée, s'agite, causant des dégâts assez conséquents. Nina se précipite vers lui pour le calmer, lui parlant, mais dans la panique, Ryū lui donne un coup. Elle se fait appeler paniquer par Kimi, Sonnyus en ayant assez, agi et frappe d'un _Flipendo_ la gueule du dragon.

Il tombe à terre de surprise, c'est la première fois que Sonnyus le frappe. Toujours autant froid, il lui parle en Fourchelangue pour lui interdire de bouger d'un ton qui refuse toute désobéissance. Ryū s'immobilise, ayant peur avec le ton employé et de se prendre un autre coup.

Il va chercher Nina et l'amener vers le canapé pour l'asseoir et lui envoyer un _Enervatum_ qui la réveille sur-le-champ. Elle se relève en s'agitant violemment pendant quelque seconde avant de se calmer et se passer la main derrière la tête, là où elle a mal. Ryū regard la scène, prenant conscience de ce qu'il a fait, se couchant pour ne plus bouger.

Sonnyus le regarde, détournant le regard, énervé, à la fois contre Ryū et contre lui-même de ne pas savoir ce qu'il lui est arrivé.

La soirée reprit son calme, tentant d'oublier l'accident. Le soir, après avoir détruit un mur entier pour le faire sortir et le réparer, afin qu'il fasse sa promenade tranquille dans le parc, Ryū s'excuse auprès de Sonnyus. Il lui répond que ce n'est rien de grave, qu'il est en colère contre lui-même de cette situation.

-Tu n'auras pas besoin de t'en préoccuper. Dit à maman que je l'aime.

Sonnyus comprit et voulut agir, mais un coup de queue le projet dans l'étang, le mettant en profondeur dans l'eau, voyant la silhouette de Ryū partir dans les airs. Il remonte à la surface, entendant une voix qui ne lui inspire pas confiance dans l'eau.

Il prend une grande inspiration, regardant le ciel pour voir le reptile disparue. Il regagne la terre ferme et se relève en regardant autour de lui. Il allait faire un mouvement, mais s'arrête en se rendant compte qu'il panique, il panique et cela ne doit pas être dans sa nature. Il prit une autre grande inspiration et réfléchit.

Avant de faire le moindre mouvement, il doit prévenir Nina. Cette situation nécessite que lui et Nina fassent entendre raison à Ryū. Il va devoir attendre demain pour parler avec Nina, de toute manière Ryū n'a pas pu aller bien loin avec le sortilège de protection qui entoure Poudlard.

Le jeudi matin, le soleil s'élevant sur le château et la forêt, réveille Ryū allongé sur le sol, comme assommé. Il reprend ses esprits, mais sa vue est encore flou. Il se relève rapidement, se secouant la tête et tendant de se redresser, mais ses membres l'empêchent de bouger, comme paralyse. Il se demande ce qu'il se passe quand une voix grave lui apparaît.

-Tu es réveillé.

Ce qui surprend le dragon, c'est que cet homme, assez vieux, portant un bâton aussi long que son corps, qui doit mesurer un mètre quarante, avachie, les membres faibles, ne faisant aucun doute qu'il ne passera pas l'année, lui parle dans sa langue, même si c'est différent du Fourchelangue de ses parents, comme si le Fourchelangue sonnait faux dans sa tête par rapport à la langue de cet homme, mais Ryū ne fait pas confiance à ce type et se tient en position d'attaque, relevant sa crête en épine, prenant une allure terrifiante.

-Calme-toi. Je ne te veux aucun mal. Je suis ici pour d'aider. Dit-il calmement.  
-Mon papa et ma maman m'ont appris à ne pas faire confiance aux inconnues. Répond-il comme un enfant.  
-Tu as un papa et une maman ? Et ils sont où ? Demande-t-il, intéressé.

Ryū baissa la tête, perdant toute prudence en se souvenant de ce qu'il a fait, répondant avec tristesse.

-Loin. Je me suis enfuit.

Il se redresse, prenant conscience qu'il est face à un inconnu.

-Comment s'appellent tes géniteurs ? Demande-t-il avec plus d'intérêt.  
-Mon papa est puissant et te cassera les dents si tu ne pars pas d'ici. Il est fort mon papa. Et ma maman elle est méchante si fait quelque chose qui l'énerve.  
-Leurs caractères me sont inconnus, cela est assez éloigné du caractère des dragons.  
-Ce ne sont pas des dragons, mais des sorciers et de puissant. Plus puissant que toi le vieux.

Le vieux lève la main et la baisse d'un coup, la tête de Ryū s'écrase à terre avec violence, Ryū poussant un gémissement de douleur en se débattant, mais n'arrivant à rien.

-On dirait que tes parents ne t'ont pas appris à être polis. Je m'appelle Saladrin et je suis là pour t'amener chez toi. Dit-il froidement, déçue d'apprendre que ce sont des sorciers qui l'élevait.  
-Je refuse. Je ne me suis pas enfuit pour y repartir.  
-Je ne parlais pas de ce château. Je parle de ton vrai chez toi. Sur la terre des dragons, avec tes vrais géniteurs.-Je refuse. Dit-il avec force, n'ayant pas confiance.-Je ne te donne pas le choix. Répond-il avec force.

Le soir, c'est une autre voix qui rugit et fait se retourner tous les élèves.

-Espère de connard !

Sonnyus se trouve à terre, la joue rouge, le regarde promettant une belle vengeance. Nina se jette sur lui pour le frapper de toutes ses forces, mais elle se fait arrêter par un _Stupefix_ , Sonnyus se dégageant de sous elle pour ensuite se dépoussiérer.

Les autres élèves le regardaient, inquiet pour Nina, Sonnyus ayant l'image d'un homme imbattable. Il la regarde et un sourire s'affiche rapidement, mais disparaît presque aussi vite, tel un éclair. Il repart rapidement en refrénant ses pulsions, laissant une Nina allongée, immobile, stupéfiée, entourer d'élève qui la regarde tous avec différent yeux. Rien ne va lui arriver en public, surtout à l'heure où il l'a laissée.

Le soir, Sonnyus explique tout à Nina, Rayan et Kimi arrivant en même temps et voulant aider, mais les orphelins leur répondent par la négation.

-Mais vous ne pouvez pas y aller seul. On ne sait pas ce qu'il y a dans cet endroit. Tente Rayan, mais devant le regard froid des parents, il sait qu'il n'aura pas raison.  
-Ryū est notre enfant. C'est notre rôle de parents d'aller le chercher et seulement le nôtre. Répond Nina d'une voix froide et proche de celle de Sonnyus quand il est en colère.

Ils comprirent, mais insiste pour aider dans la préparation. Ils ne purent pas leur refuser cela, tous y mettant la main à la patte.

Samedi soir, soit trois jours après la fuite de Ryū, Sonnyus sort du passage secret discrètement et silencieusement, le couvre-feu ayant sonné depuis deux heures. Il va dans le parc, face à la forêt interdit, attendant. Nina arrive deux minutes après, le Serpents lui reprochant sa non-ponctualité.

-Facile pour toi avec cette carte que tu trimballes.

Sonnyus ne lui à jamais parler de la carte des Maraudeurs, mais elle a aisément deviné son utilisation en le voyant connaitre Poudlard comme sa poche alors que c'est sa première année.

Il reste calme, Nina lui demande s'il est prêt, il hoche la tête, même s'il a un peu d'appréhension, cette forêt est remplie de créatures de la nuit et ils ne sont pas à leur avantage. Le peu qu'ils en ont entendu ferait reculer tout sorcier, mais cela ne les arrêta pas et durant toutes les soirées de jeudi et vendredi, en plus de samedi matin, le Quatuor a récupéré le plus d'information possible sur toutes les créatures qui leur sont possible de rencontrer, mais ils leur faudraient un an pour tout connaitre et plus pour maîtriser les informations.

Ils avancent vers la forêt, vers un petit coin et attendent pas longtemps, Sonnyus se souvenant qu'Herbert lui a dit rentrer vers deux heures de la forêt. Sonnyus se pose devant lui, Nina restant cachée en soutient.

-Sonnyus ?! Qu'est-ce que tu là? Demande-t-il, surpris de le voir et inquiet pour le Serpentard.  
-Je te propose un marcher. Dit-il avec froideur et sérieux.  
-Hein ?  
-Ce que tu as découvert sur moi est suffisant pour que je te tue.

Nina est surprise, mais ne dit rien, ne s'attendant pas à savoir plus avec Sonnyus présent. Herbert se met sur la défensive, savante que ce jour viendrait.

-Je n'ai…-Mais tu pourrais le faire. Seulement tu as de la chance car j'ai besoin que tu me parles de cette forêt.  
-Qu'est-ce que…  
-Dis-moi comment s'y diriger. Je suppose qu'il doit y avoir des pièges où tout autre chose.  
-Tu veux y aller ?! Mais…  
-Je te préviens. Si les prochains mots que j'entends ne sont pas des indications, les miens commenceront par Avada.

Herbert reste droit, stoïque, même s'il ne doute pas que Sonnyus applique sa menace, entendant ses exploits de Poudlard et connaissant ses origines, il ne peut pas tenter de gagner du temps, Hagrid ne va pas s'inquiéter avant trois heures et appeler à l'aide serait inutile, le semi-géant ne l'entendra pas, ne reste donc qu'à le combattre, mais ne va rien faire, car il n'est pas sûr de sa victoire.

-La forêt est divisée en camps de différentes espèces. Sois prudent et respectable. Il y des marques sur les arbres…

Il lui montre les dit marque que Sonnyus avait déjà remarquer, mais dont l'origine lui était inconnue.

-La flèche indique le chemin vers le château…

 _Et on s'étonne que les_ _loups-garoux_ _rentrent sans difficulté dans le château._ Pensa-t-il.

-…les traits dessous le niveau de danger actuel de la zone. Un ou deux traits, ça va. Trois, il faut être sur tes gardes. Quatre, ta baguette est sortie et tu surveilles les alentours. Cinq, tu ne peux rien faire.

Sonnyus a parfaitement compris, il ne pourra rien faire, car on ne lui laissera pas le temps. Il cache son appréhension et pose une dernière question en restant prudents.

-Tu as remarqué un différent ses trois derniers jours ?  
-Une différence ? Les animaux sont agités, mais je n'ai pas encore compris pourquoi. C'est la…

Il se ravie, comprenant qu'il ne pourra pas avoir de réponse.

-Si jamais toi et ta copine dans les buissons avez un problème, lance un éclair dans le ciel. Je viendrai te chercher.

Il n'est pas surpris qu'il est deviné la présence de Nina, n'ayant pas besoin d'elle pour le moment. En vérité, Herbert a dit cela en se basant sur les bruits de couloir comme quoi lui et Nina traînent ensemble.

Un Serpent et un Lion ensemble, qui sont amis, cela fait longtemps qu'on n'a plus vue cela, depuis la relation de Lily et le Directeur, mais ils n'étaient pas encore née.

-Tu ne te souviendras pas de cette conversation. Dit-il en tendant sa baguette.  
-Dans ce cas, vous serez mort ce soir. Bonne chance.

Herbert part en direction de la cabane, Sonnyus continuant à le braquer avec sa baguette pour soupirer et la rangée.

-Si jamais je me fais prendre, je reviendrais pour toi.

La menace est réelle, même si Poudlard est protégé, il sait qu'il trouvera un moyen d'y entrer. Après tout, l'école s'est vue conquérir plusieurs fois dans l'histoire.

-J'en doute pas. Répond-il avec sincérité.

Il part vers la cabane, Nina sortant du buisson. Elle ne pose pas de question, comprenant la raison de Sonnyus, comme elle, il est terrifié et préfère mettre toutes les chances de son côté.

Ils marchèrent ensemble dans cette forêt, regardant autour d'eux, la baguette toujours dans la main, prête à frapper avec un _Flipendo_ tout ce qui teste leurs nerfs. Rapidement, il atteint le niveau trois, mais rien n'indique une présence. Il reste malgré tout prudent et continu à avancer, appelant en Fourchelangue Ryū, même s'il se doute que pour qu'un dragon passe inaperçu auprès d'Herbert, il faut qu'il soit dans un niveau dangereux, comme le niveau quatre ou même cinq ou même inconnu.

Un soupir et Nina prennent la parole.

-On n'arrivera à rien ainsi. Il faut se séparer. Chercher chacun d'un côté.  
-J'allais te le proposer quand tu aurais arrêté de claquer des dents.

Nina ne répond pas, préférant ignorer la pique que hurler. Sonnyus annonce s'occuper du côté Est, partant sans attendre son avis. Il marche normalement, sûr de lui, quand il entendit un bruit d'animaux, une sorte de cris stridents qui attire son attention et l'y dirige, remarquant qu'il est en niveau quatre en voulant savoir sur quel territoire il est.

Il se cache derrière un buisson pour voir en contrebas une licorne à terre et deux corps proches dont un est en train de boire à même son corps, tel un vampire. Les corps sont encapuchonnés, donnant un air mystérieux et terrifiant, mais pour Sonnyus cela l'intéresse aux plus haut point, voulant savoir qu'elles sont ses créatures qu'ils lui sont inconnus.

La créature qui boit se redresse, laissant sa place à l'autre créature qui boit tel un assoiffé devant une cascade. Le spectacle lui tient compagnie pendant deux minutes avant que l'autre se redresse. Sonnyus ignore que sont ses créatures, mais elle l'intéresse autant qu'elles le terrifient, car il se demande si les sortilèges standards marchent contre eux.

Soudain, les deux créatures se font face et jettent l'un sur l'autre comme deux aimant, semblant s'embrasser. Cela déstabilise le Serpent qui ne s'y attendent pas. Il continue à regarder, semblant reconnaitre un mâle et une femelle, le mâle est le plus grand, la femelle lui arrivant au torse et semblant plus expérimenter. S'approchant, pour tenter d'en analyser plus, il écarquille les yeux quand les capuches tombent, il en fut tellement surpris qu'il ne fit pas attention où il s'appuit et tombe en contre bas, les deux créatures se tournant vers lui pour eux-aussi écarquiller les yeux.

Nina continue son chemin, appelant encore et encore pour finir par entendre un hurlement.

-Maman !

Elle se tourne et se mit à courir sans s'arrêter pour trouver Ryū, immobilisé, la tête à terre.

-Ryū ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?! Demande-t-elle, paniqué.  
-Attention !

Elle tourne la tête et saute pour éviter un _Bombarda_ lui tomber dessus. Elle continue de courir en demandant ce qu'il se passe.

-Un homme assez vieux ! Il veut m'emmener avec lui ! Hurle-t-il pour lui expliquer.  
-Combien de fois on t'a dit de ne pas parler aux étrangers ?!  
-Mais il m'a compris et moi aussi.

Nina se cache derrière un arbre, surpris, mais se concentrant sur le combat. Elle demande à Ryū de l'aider, mais il répond être paralysé, incapable de cracher du feu. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure quand une explosion la repousse à terre.

-Maman !

Ryū se débatte contre des chaînes invisibles pour tenter d'aller l'aider, mais n'arrive à rien.

-Arrête de te débattre, tu vas te faire du mal pour rien. Retentit une voix dans les bois.

Un _Incendio_ sort de nulle part pour se diriger dans la forêt, brulant tout ce qui se trouve.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux à mon enfant, mais tu vas immédiatement le libérer avant que je m'énerve.

Nina est debout face aux bois qui brûlent, affichant quelques blessures bénigne. Un sortilège en forme de boule blanche sort de nulles parts sur la droite et se dirige sur elle directement. Elle dirige sa baguette pour détruire le sortilège d'un _Bombarda_. Elle ne sait pas à qui elle a affaire, mais il l'énerve pas mal, presque autant que Sonnyus. Elle lança des _Bombarda_ autour d'elle encore et encore, détruisant le paysage sans aucune hésitation.

Elle se mit à courir vers Ryū, profitant de son chaos pour le libérer, mais elle ne reconnaît pas le sortilège. Elle lance un _Specialis_ _revelio_ pour tenter de le découvrir, mais cela ne fit qu'apparaitre les chaînes, avant invisible, jaune et scintillant. Préparant à détruire les chaînes par la vieille méthode, elle fut prévenue par Ryū qu'un sortilège lui arrive dessus.

Elle se retourne pour utiliser un _Protego,_ _luttant contre une boule blanche qui lui arrive dessus_. Derrière le bouclier, elle reste droite même si une force pressions se fait sentir par cette sphère blanche. Elle regarde l'origine du sortilège pour repérer sa cible. La pression se fait trop forte, faisant plier le genou droit.

Ryū panique et appelle sa mère, celle-ci lui ordonne de ne pas s'inquiéter. Elle pose ses deux mains sur sa baguette, le _Protego_ se retourne pour englober le sortilège et la lever en direction du ciel, utilisant un _Flipendo_ pour l'envoyer loin avec le bouclier, explosant, mais Nina ne s'en occupe pas, plantant sa baguette vers la silhouette quand l'explosion retentit.

- _Avada Kedavra._

L'éclair vert sort de la baguette et se dirige en un éclair vers l'homme qui se fait frapper par le sortilège et tomber à terre, roulant sur le sol.

Sonnyus se relève rapidement en rigolant, se traitant d'idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demande la fille.  
-On n'a pas le choix.

Le garçon se jette sur Sonnyus, planant à une vitesse folle. Celui-ci se fait saisir par la gorge, il sourit jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la main se serrer sur sa gorge et le soulever. Il passe ses jambes sur le bras pour le plier et s'avancer pour mettre sa main sur le visage de la créature. Il utilise sa poussée mortelle. Le choc fait tomber à terre le corps du monstre qui a encore du sang de licorne sur le coin des lèvres. Sonnyus se libère facilement en se redressant pour ensuite prendre une grande respiration.

La deuxième créature hurle et se dirige vers son frère, pleurant, le pensant mort. Elle regarde Sonnyus avec haine avant de se jeter sur lui et le frapper à coup de gifle et coup de poing contre son torse, mais, même si on sent bien qu'elle y et toute sa force, Sonnyus reste de marbre devant ses coups, qui sont comme des pichenettes pour lui.

-Tu me casses les oreilles Kaori.

Il avance sa main vers sa poitrine, Kaori tente de l'en empêcher en lui saisissant le poignet, mais elle n'a aucune force pour l'arête. Il se libère facilement de son emprise et se saisie d'une fiole de sang de licorne, qu'il possède grâce au triumvirat, cela étant l'une des choses les plus courant dans les marchés noirs. Il s'approche d'Ecrik, vérifiant s'il respire, pour ensuite lui faire boire le sang de licorne pur. Ecrik semble être maudit depuis longtemps et ne mettra pas longtemps à se réveiller en sursaute, prenant une grande respiration.

Sa sœur se jette sur lui pour le serrer dans les bras, pleurant des larmes de joie. Il tourne le regard vers Sonnyus qui est assez éloignée de lui et dont sa baguette est dans sa main, lui rappelant qu'il n'y aura pas de seconde fois.

-Je cherche un dragon. Il a dû atterrir il y a trois jours. Dit-il froidement avant qu'ils se posent des questions.

Ecrik le regarde intensément et finit par comprendre pourquoi il est encore en vie. Il réfléchit et dit la première chose qu'il sait d'une voix calme et posée.

-Les licornes ont commencé à bouger vers l'est. Il s'est passé quelque chose qui fait que les animaux les plus dangereux quitte leurs territoires pour aller à l'est.-Donc il est à l'Ouest. Regagnés la maison en passant par le sud, Herbert est à l'entrer à m'attendre. Et essuyez-vous la bouche.

Il se mit à courir le plus vers l'Ouest à travers les bois pour voir dans le ciel une explosion assez forte. Comprenant le message, il fonce.

Nina regarde le corps de l'Homme roulé sur le sol pour s'arrêter à quelque mètre devant elle. D'un coup de baguette, elle libère Ryū de ses chaînes, tournant le dos au mort.

-Maman je…

Elle enlace le reptile, lui ordonnant de se taire. Il obéit pendant un moment. Sonnyus arrive pour voir l'image de Nina et Ryū ensemble, mais aussi le corps d'un homme à terre, devinant qu'il doit être l'ancien adversaire de Nina, devinant aussi qu'elle l'a tué. Il alla la rejoindre, mais remarque que l'inconnu émet encore des signes de vie. Nina ressent la même chose et ordonne à Ryū de partir se cacher dans les bois, mais pas le temps de faire un pas que les chaînes le rempoissonne.Elle se tourne vers l'homme, hurlant à l'impossible vu qu'elle a utilisé l' _Avada_ _Kedavra_ , mais cela la mit plus en rage que de surpris.

Il lance un _Avada_ _Kedavra_ que Nina réplique avec le siens. Les deux éclairs verts luttent ensemble pendant plusieurs secondes avant que l'homme commence à réciter une formule qui augmente la puissance à vue d'œil du sortilège, mettant Nina à terre.

Sonnyus reste cache, regardant autour de lui pour tenter de trouver la raison du réveille de cet homme donc le sortilège de mort n'a pas tué. Il entend la voix d'un homme, plus forte que celle de l'adversaire de Nina. Il s'y dirige avec discrétion, Nina luttant pour ne pas mourir. Il vit un homme qui remue un sceptre dont la pierre à l'extrémité est allumée d'une lumière, vive, violette.

Nina tient fortement sa baguette de ses mains et tente de faire dériver le sortilège, mais l' _Avada_ _Kedavra_ est l'un des sortilèges qui n'est possible d'arrêter qu'avec son jumeau.

Elle prévoit de dirige le sortilège sur le côté et frapper d'un Bombarda avant qu'il n'est plus se mettre en garde, mais la force du sortilège est trop grande.

Soudain l'homme disparait dans une explosion légère, se transformant en feu d'artifice qui dégage une lumière vive violette.

Nina se relève, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passe, mais la réponse se fait vite quand une explosion aux sommets se fait entendre et d'un homme sort pour atterrir en glissant, braquant son bâton vers le sommet et lancer un sortilège qui ressemble à un laser, détruisant tout en poussière. Nina réagit, inconnu signifie ennemi dans sa situation, lançant le rayon vert.

L'homme tend son bras et une barrière se crée pour le protéger de son _Avada_ _Kedavra_ , la surprenant, car il aucun sortilège connu ne protège de L' _Avada_ _Kedavra_. Le seul moyen de survivre est de courir. Elle enchaîne avec un _Bombarda_ qui ne traverse pas protection, elle enchaîne avec un autre encore et encore, mais l'homme ne bouge pas, la regardant lancer ses sortilèges, se fatiguant pour rien.

-Irritant.

Il frappe son bâton contre le sol et se mit à voler avec Ryū qui l'appelle apeuré. Elle se retourne vers Ryū, l'appelant. La colère la domine et elle lance un _Incendio_.

Tel un souffle de feu, les flammes se dirigent avec vitesse et puissance, brûlant tout sur son passage, l'air se faisant chaud. Il engouffre le vieil homme dans les flammes, disparaissant de vue pendant dix secondes avant de réapparaitre dans une sphère qui l'a protégé, avançant comme si de rien n'était.

Elle hurle la négation en appelant Ryū qui lui aussi hurle en appelant sa mère et son père. Celui-ci court dans les bois à folle vitesse, lançant un _Èscensus_ _Arbus_ pour lui permettre de grimper à un arbre et continuer sans s'arrêter sautant hors de feuillage.

-Carpe retractum

Le lien s'accroche à la jambe de l'homme qui le regard avec dédain, tendant son sceptre pour lancer des boules blanches qui sont inconnu à Sonnyus, mais il s'en fiche, les évitant en se balançant avec sa baguette, remontant comme attacher par un élastique tendue.

Il évite toutes les boules blanches, mais voit bien les arbres tomber avec force à cause de ses fameuses boules. L'homme se prépare à une autre attaque, mais Sonnyus est trop proche pour l'éviter comme les autres. Il saisit son couteau et le tend en pointe, se projetant dans la sphère et disparaître dedans.

Nina écarquille les yeux, devinant que cette sphère est composée d'une forte puissance pour faire déraciner un arbre. Ryū hurle, terrifié, le vieil homme soupire, le traitant d'idiot, continuant, mais soudain la lame de Sonnyus apparaît et fonce vers lui, Sonnyus étant derrière, couverte de brûlure et blessure assez profonde, mais dont la rage ne fait aucun doute. Ses yeux sont fendus, ses yeux sont jaunes saturés, ses yeux sont remplis d'une seule et unique volonté ; Tuer.

L'homme écarquille les yeux alors que le couteau passe sa barrière et se plante dans son épaule droite, l'endroit qui se trouve face à la pointe de la lame, Sonnyus ne pouvant dériver, bloquant tout mouvement du bras, empêchant l'homme de bouger le sceptre qu'il tient. Le Vert enchaîne, dans l'élan, pour frapper avec force d'un direct l'homme qui se retrouve le nez en sang, perdant la concentration sur sa magie. Ils tombent tous les deux dans le vide, plus tenu par quoique ce soit, mais Sonnyus ne perd pas le nord et lance un Incarcerem, les cordes serrant fortement le membre droit pour le tendre et attachant l'autre bras contre son propre torse, l'empêchant ainsi de touche à son sceptre.

Le vieil homme essaye de se libérer, mais est incapable d'utiliser sa magie, le couteau bloque sa magie et peu de choses peuvent passer en travers, mais il semble lui aussi plein de surprise et se mit à cracher quelque chose avec violence qui frappe Sonnyus. Surpris, n'ayant rien vu, le voilà choqué, comme parcourue d'un courant continu d'électricité, tombant avec l'homme, maintenant son sortilège pour l'empêche de bouger, lui prouvant que ce ne sont que ses mouvements qui sont entraver.

L'homme va pour recommencer, Sonnyus ne peut pas bouger, ne peut pas l'éviter, il ne lui reste plus qu'une solution. Le vieux crache encore, Sonnyus force et utilise sa poussée mortelle. Celle-ci repousse le cracheur et l'écrase contre les arbres qui se brisent sous son corps.

Il continue de sombrer dans le vide, Ryū écarquille les yeux, se jetant en piquer pour le sauver en hurlant la négation. Soudain, il sent un souffle l'échapper et se diriger sur Sonnyus devant ses yeux écarquille. Ce souffle est blanc, presque transparent. Le Serpent ferme les yeux et sent soudain un courant d'air et le fait qu'il s'arrête de tomber. Il ouvre les yeux pour voir qu'il plane jusqu'à la terre ferme. Sonnyus reste sur le dos, surpris, encore paralysé par il ne sait quel maléfice. Nina se précipite vers eux, inquiet, mettant ses questions sur la situation pour plus tard. Ryū atterrie et pose sa gueule sur Sonnyus, pensant qu'il est mort.

Sonnyus ne peut parler, paralysé, mais fait comprendre qu'il est vivant en soulevant un caillou et le frottant contre sa patte. Nina arrive et demande ce qu'il se passe, Ryū fait son rapport, parlant rapidement et paniqué, mais se faisant bien comprendre. Elle l'analyse, pensant qu'une idée viendrait puis finit par désespérer, ne pouvant lancer un contre sortilège sans prendre plus de risque de le blesser, finissant par avoir l'idée de sortir une fiole d'antidote _m_ _ĕtus_ , la potion qu'elle a créée avec lui lorsque celui-ci préparait sa vengeance contre les trois Poufsouffle, opération Tyruse. Elle lui fait boire, celui-ci fait la grimace, voulant tout faire pour ne pas la boire, mais en est forcé.

-Bordel. Comment t'a pu arrêter sa chute. Aucun dragon n'a jamais fait cela. Demande-t-elle en se tournant vers son fils.  
-Ce n'est pas un dragon ordinaire. Retentit une voix dans une langue qui lui est inconnue, mais bien compréhensive.

Nina lève la tête et son corps pour braque sa baguette sur l'homme.

-Putain. On ne vous a pas appris à crever ?!  
-Vous ne savez pas à quel pont votre acte est inutile et stupide. Sa voix est froide et sobre  
-Et toi, tu ne comprends pas à quel point on est prêt à aller pour t'empêcher de l'emmener. C'est notre enfant et on ne te laissera pas le prendre.

L'homme soupire.

-Votre enfant. Et pourquoi il a fui ?  
-Et toi pourquoi tu ne vas pas te faire enculer chez les Grecs.  
-Que de vilain mot pour un si joli visage.  
-Et voilà qu'il me drague.  
-Qu'elle est ce sortilège qu'il a utilisé sur moi ?

Nina ne comprend pas immédiatement, puis se rappelle comment Sonnyus l'a envoyé dans le décor. Elle sourit et lui répond de dégager, que c'est sa dernière chance, affichant une certitude de victoire dans un combat contre lui, ses barrières psychiques toujours intactes.

-Vous ne pouvez pas élever ce dragon. Il…  
-Il s'appelle Ryū. Appelle-le pas "Dragon", péquenaud.  
-Et bien "Ryū" n'est pas un jo…

Un _Confringo_ lui arrive sur l'autre bras, non blessé, de la part de Sonnyus, qui agit à la première occasion. Nina enchaîne, ayant gagné du temps en remarquant qu'il bougeait les doigts, en entendant hurler l'homme qui a son bras explosé, avec trois cailloux qu'elle a enchantées avec le _Waddiwasi_ , sortilèges qu'elle rêvait d'utiliser depuis sa découverte il y a trois mois. Les cailloux volent à la vitesse d'une balle de fusil sur l'homme qui se prend trois plaints, qui saignes abondamment, Sonnyus le finit par une décapitation avec le _Diffindo_.

Le corps de l'homme tombe, le sang coulant hors de son corps. Sonnyus tente de se lever, mais le poison fait encore effet, Ryū l'aidera avec sa gueule, le portant sur son museau.

Les deux enfants regardent le sang coulé en geyser du corps. Ce qui les surprend, c'est que le sang est noir sombre. Tous les trois se regardent un instant, décidant de vite partir, mais Ryū est trop épais pour faire de la discrétion. Nina eut une idée. Elle prend la tête et la jeta loin, comme si c'était un ballon.

-Espérons que cela nous fasse gagner du temps. Dit Sonnyus en essayer de lutter contre le poisson.

Nina s'avance vers lui, parlant calmement.

-Ryū. Je ne serai pas dire pourquoi, mais il semblerait que tu sois capable de faire des choses différentes des autres dragons. Essaie de te transformer en petit dragon.  
-J'ai essayé, mais rien n'y fait. Dit le dragon paniqué.  
-Dans la grotte, tu as scintillé et pris de la masse. Tu as dû rêver. C'était quoi ton rêve ?  
-Je ne me souviens plus.

Il est, de plus en plus, paniqué, Sonnyus le remarque et demande, d'une voix essoufflée, cachant ses douleurs.

-Quand tu m'as sauvé, t'as pensée à quoi ? Tu as ressenti quoi ?  
-La peur, je ne voulais pas que tu meures.-Imagine que tu ne pourrais jamais plus être avec nous si tu ne réussis pas. Tu dois rétrécir, redevenir à taille adéquate.  
-Mais j'essaye. Depuis des mois j'essaye mais…  
-C'est pas grave. On va y arriver chérie. Essayons de nous calmer et de trouver un moyen plus…-Non. Ryū. Tu es un grand dragon maintenant. Tu nous as vus nous casser la tête pour toi. On est prêt à aller en enfer pour venir te chercher, mais de ton côté, tu ne dois pas abandonner parce que tu n'y arrives pas. Persiste. Pense, souhaite, prie, fait n'importe quoi, mais fait en sort que tu rétrécisses, concentre-toi.  
-Vous n'arriverez à rien.

Les trois se retournent pour voir l'homme se relever, la tête se reformant avec le sang qui sort du corps.

Ils écarquillent les yeux, sortant leur baguette, mais Sonnyus est incapable de faire un mouvement de baguette, prit de contraction, tombant à genou.

L'homme, le regard, du sang sort de sa bouche et ses muscles se contractent, il repousse la douleur pour se relever. Nina allait agir, mais se retrouve aussi dans le même état, le ventre lui tiraillant, comme si tout son sang bouillait. Ryū hurle et crache du feu sur l'homme qui se protège avec une barrière.

-Nina ! Hurle Sonnyus.  
-Maintenant ! Répond-elle pour confirmer qu'elle est prête.

Ils braquent leur baguette dans un dernier effort.

- _Avada Kedavra_ ! hurle-t-il en même temps.

Les sortilèges se mélangent au feu pour le transforme en vert, détruisant la barrière de l'homme, mais n'ayant plus assez de force pour continuer, Ryū étant complètement vidée.

-Tu manques d'entraînement. Ses sorciers ne sont que des poids morts pour toi.

Il allait relancer un sortilège, mais se mit soudain à exploser devant leurs yeux surpris. Un homme sort et Ryū écarquille les yeux.

-C'est lui ! C'est l'homme qui m'a capturé ! Saladrin ! Mais…

Ryū est surpris, car l'homme ne ressemble plus aux petits vieux, il est maintenant devenue jeune, devant avoir quarante ans et une corpulence normale. Les parents tentent de lutter, mais sont incapables de se relever, fatigués. L'homme lève la main et le sceptre arrive dans sa main. Les deux sorciers paniquent, savant qu'ils sont incapables de le battre.

-Ne paniquez pas. Je me présente à vous avec des excuses.

La voix est jeune, sûre, affichant une puissance dans chaque mot. Les deux parents s'appuient sur Ryū, restant sur leur garde, mais profitant de ce moment de pause.

-Cet homme est allé trop loin. Et j'ai cru a tort ce qu'il m'a dit. Je m'appelle Saladrin et je vais rester ici jusqu'à la fin de l'année, venez me voir si vous voulez en apprendre plus sur Ryū.  
-Vous nous laisseriez partir comme ça ? Demande Nina, qui a encore de la force pour parler.  
-Ryū est un enfant qui est à votre charge. Sans votre permission, je ne peux pas l'amener. Et pour vous prouver ma bonne foi.

Un éclair violet frappe Ryū devant leur yeux impuissant pour ensuite le faire disparaître dans de la fumée. Ils s'avancent vers l'homme pour tenir debout, le toisant.

-Avant de vous mettre en colère, regardez.

La fumée se dissipe et Ryū apparaît rétrécit, ayant la même apparence, mais avec la taille d'un mammifère adulte. Il regarde l'homme et seul Nina le remercie, Sonnyus continuant à l'observer avec méfiance.

-Allons-y Sonnyus.

Nina sait ce qu'il pense et elle espère qu'il a compris, par son appel, qu'ils ne font pas le poids. Il le comprend et se met à marcher loin pour repartir, sous le regard de cet étrange homme qui ne tente rien.

Ils continuent ainsi sur plusieurs mètres.

Une fois qu'ils savent loin de son regard, Ryū les prend sur son dos, sachant qu'ils sont incapables de bouger avec leurs blessures et maléfice. Sortant de la forêt, ils rencontrent Herbert.

-Content de vous voir.

Sonnyus utilise la Légimensie pour savoir s'il les a trahis, Nina faisant de même, ils comprirent que non et Sonnyus fit un signe à Nina de partir, ce qu'elle accepte en sachant qu'il va en finir avec leur histoire. Quand Nina est assez loin.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne nous as pas trahi, mais je ne te fais pas confiance. Crache-t-il.

Herbert s'approche et enlève son gant de sa main droite pour relever une chaîne noire sur la paume.

-J'ai failli finir avec une montre. Toi et moi, on a un point commun. On fait ce qu'il faut pour sortir. Dit-il sur un ton qui se veut compatissant.

Sonnyus ne sut comment prendre sa remarque.

Soit il soupçonne qu'il s'est allié à la reine pour avoir un droit de sortie, son identique secrète étant relevé, car le Chien est le seul sorti vivant de la prison royale et c'est une légende.  
Soit il pense qu'il s'est enfuit, ce qui est un aveu que lui aussi, son niveau de sécurité penchant pour cette hypothèse, surtout s'il a failli finir en niveau dangereux.

Il le toise, répondant qu'il n'a rien en commun avec lui, le braquant pour l'éloigner.

-Elle est au courant pour ton passé. Demande-t-il avec le même ton.

Sonnyus fait un signe à Ryū pour qu'il sorte de sa cachette. Herbert le regarde et comprend que ses mots ne l'ont pas atteint.

-Elle n'a pas à savoir et toi non plus. _Oubliette_.

Le sortilège sort et fait son œuvre, lui faisant oublier tout ce qu'ils ont vécu ensemble et Ryū. Ils partent rapidement, profitant qu'il est encore sonné, Sonnyus voulant échapper à la réalité qui lui prouvent que ses options, sur son futur, sont fondées.

Il rattrape Nina et en la voyante faible, une idée lui vient. Il amène Ryū au passage secret, lui ordonnant d'aller dans sa chambre et d'y rester sans bouger.

-Tu ne pars pas. Demande Nina qui s'appuie sur un mur.  
-J'ai une idée qui pourrait nous être utilise aussi bien pour nos blessures que notre avenir, mais cela va nous couter chère.

Nina est étonnée, Ryū partant, savant qu'il n'a pas à se mêler des discutions de grand, mais étant surtout fatigué par toutes ses émotions. Elle lui demande de parler, ce qu'il fait rapidement en l'amenant à un endroit précis.

-Tu es sûr que cela va marcher ? Demande-t-elle, ne cachant pas sa crainte, ses nerfs étant assez vive.  
-Non. Pas plus que le plan de base.

Il regarde la carte et hoche la tête. Nina et Sonnyus se salut, prend une grande respiration et lance en même temps un _Flipendo_ qui les mets Ko en même temps que Londubat et Blaise apparaissent dans le couloir.

§§§

Ryū est notre enfant. Et comme tout enfant, il nous a réservé beaucoup de surprises. La plus grande fut notre rencontre avec ce Saladrin.

Saladrin nous a permis de devenir plus puissant, il nous a prouvés que le monde est rempli de prédateur bien plus dangereux que nous. Évidemment, on le savait déjà en la personne de la reine, lui ayant déjà fait face pour ma part, mais notre premier combat pour Ryu, en 2018, nous a bien remit à notre place.

Si on ne l'avait pas rencontré, on ne serait jamais devenue aussi fort, cela ne fait pas de doute. Si on ne l'avait pas rencontré, sans aucun doute que notre histoire entre Nina et moi n'aurait pas fini ainsi.

Ryū n'est pas le responsable de ce qu'il est arrivé, pas plus que Saladrin, mais ils sont les poids qui nous ont décidé à agir ainsi.

Comme la bombe nucléaire des Moldue pour finir la seconde guerre mondiale.

2032\. Le chien aux sujets de Ryū. [Aucune information sur qui pourrait être ce Ryū.]


	22. Le match

s/8570090/1/L-ascension-de-la-f%C3%A9e-noire

Bonjours a tous. Nouveau chapitre pour une nouvelle semaine. Chapitre court qui vous réserve une fin que beaucoup doivent attendre. Pour la premier partie, sachez que c'est pour l'ambiance et que j'en ferais pas une majeur partie dans sa catégorie.

Disclamer : J.K Rowling est la personne qui a créé l'univers originel, Lusaphira est l'auteur qui a créé l'univers de ma fanfiction. J'ai eus son autorisation pour publier en me basant à la sienne, mes chapitres passant par son jugement avant d'être publié pour respecter à 100% son univers. Ne m'appartiennent que le héros et sa famille.

Attention. Cette fanfiction est une Fan Fiction M. Pour ceux qui ne m'ont jamais lu, sachez que cela signer que tous peut arriver, ni plaçant aucune limite. Cela peut aller du viol au meurtre, de la prostitution a la perversion. Mes chapitres ne seront pas stable, vous remarquerez que celui-ci est long, mais cela ne signifie pas que le prochain le sera, je poserai un minimum de 3000mot mais j'écrirais chaque chapitre jusqu'à un point clé que j'ai prévu. Vous voilà prévenus, maintenant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre : Le Match.

Le calme de la nuit prend dans ses bras Poudlard. Les professeurs et préfets, qui surveillent les couloirs, furent ravis de voir presque personne après le couvre-feu.

Les élèves sont en plein sommeil dans leur maison respectif, dormant d'un sommeil profond, sauf quelques élèves qui s'occupent le temps que le sommeil les prenne, restant discret. Sonnyus se laisse tomber sur le lit, haletant, reprenant son souffle, nu.

-Ça va ? Demande une voix dans le noir.  
-C'est plutôt à moi de dire cela. Pourquoi tu veux qu'on fasse ainsi ? Demande-t-il d'une faible voix et haché.

Il tourne la tête pour voir un corps s'installer à côté de lui, parlant comme un souffle dans son oreille.

-Parce que je déteste te voir complètement inconscient, inactif.

Le jeune serpent frémit, prend une grande respiration, soupirant de plaisir alors qu'il sent la main experte lui retirer son préservatif, une règle qu'on lui a imposée, le nouant et jetant dans la poubelle, pour ensuite lui faire retrouver un minimum de vigueur avec cette même main.

-Quelle est cette mauvaise nouvelle ?

La tête s'approche pour lui mordre le lobe de l'oreille, la langue passant dessous.

-N'ai-je pas le droit à un deuxième round ?  
-Si, mais quand c'est toi qui le désires, c'est que t'as une mauvaise nouvelle à m'annoncer.

La silhouette le regarde dans les yeux et soupire, avouant qu'il a en effet une mauvaise nouvelle.

-La maison est agité lui lèche le cou, descendant sur sa poitrine avec des baisers.

-Depuis ton combat contre la lionne, la maison se demande s'ils sont encore les plus puissantes.

Sonnyus se laisse guider dans la luxure, prenant tranquillement sa place de «soumis».

-Ils crainent que les Lions soient plus puissant et ont peur que tu les entraînes dans cette guerre, du moins les non-Serpent d'Argent.

 _Évidemment, les Serpent d'Argent me restent fanatiquement fidèles. Pensa-t-il_

Sonnyus prit une grande inspiration en sentant les lèvres autour de son membre qui le nettoient, crache sur le sol pour ne pas avaler et reprendre son membre rapidement devant les grognements de plaintes qu'il se soit arrêté. Un doigt tourne autour de son puits secret, le caressant, le détendant par la caresse de sa langue sur son membre. Le doigt rentre doucement, Sonnyus inspire fortement, les souvenirs envahissant son esprit pendant quelque seconde, serrant les dents, pendant qu'il remue pour l'élargir, luttant contre ses instincts de défense.

Les souvenirs vont disparaitre quand il ressent un début de plaisir, c'est toujours une étape difficile à passer pour ses partenaires qui veulent s'amuser avec lui, n'ayant, en générale, que quelque seconde pour lui faire ressentir quelque plaisir qu'il soit.

La bouche disparaît, une autre main prend sa place.

-Cette situation est un moment rêvé pour Michaek qui commence à bouger, même si cela reste discret.

Michaek n'a jamais accepté que Sonnyus prenne le pouvoir de la maison, n'ayant pas supporté sa trahison et tentant de tout faire pour lui reprenne.

Malheureusement, Sonnyus ne peut pas le faire taire, Blaise surveille et sa disparition lui serait immédiatement attribuer et la reine Ginny lui a bien fait comprendre que cela ne plaît pas qu'on le suspect, directement ou indirectement, après l'histoire des Muscler, il l'a donc fait surveiller, recevant des rapports où qui tente souvent de rassembler des fidèles, mais il ressemble plus aux vieux cons qui hurlent que la société c'est la merde.

Il a besoin d'un appui de taille et Gabriel ne risque pas de bouger, lui continue à faire ce qu'il a toujours fait, vivre son année tranquillement sans s'occuper de personne, Sonnyus ayant bien fait comprendre qu'il s'occuperait personnellement de quiconque s'en prendrait à lui.

Sonnyus grogne de ne pas recevoir le même, ou un meilleur, plaisir que de sentir la bouche sur son membre.

-Michaek n'est pas un problème, mais ton amie blonde est prise sous l'aile de Victoire et beaucoup de Lion espère qu'elle sera son héritière. Molly, la considère comme sa rivale.

Molly, deuxième du nom, Weasley est la fille de fille de Percy Weasley. Comme son père, elle officie en tant qu'agent de la milice, classée au rang de chefs de quartier, elle est la plus âgée des Weasley, après Victoire, et tous ont pensés à elle comme héritière avant que Nina se fasse remarquer. Sonnyus ne l'a jamais vu avec sa baguette, mais chaque fois qu'il l'a croisé par le masque, elle dégageait une aura froide et insoumise, le défiante du regard.

Le jeune serpent jubile de ressentir les lèvres autour de son membre. Profitant de ce moment avec plaisir qui se fait cours, un doigt rejoignant celui de son intimité, l'écartant, lui promettant un grand plaisir.

-On pourrait lui proposer notre soutien et…

Il n'a pas le temps de finir que Sonnyus se redresse et plaque la tête contre son membre, celui-ci se nichant profondément au fond de sa gorge. Il sent les palpitations de sa gorge, prouvant sa surprise et le sentir si profondément, mais Sonnyus n'est déjà plus dans le plaisir.

-Et quoi ?! Demande-t-il avec colère.

Pas de réponse, ne pouvant pas en donner.

-Personne ne touche à Nina. Je m'en occupe personnellement. Que je ne te reprenne plus jamais avec une telle idée dans la tête. Tu ne penserais pas toi aussi que j'ai perdu face à elle ?

Sonnyus maintient la tête contre sa verge, ne donnant que des gémissements et un excèdent de salive comme réponse. Il le libère et se relève, s'habillant avec rage pendant que l'autre reprend sa respiration et s'essuie ses larmes.

-Qu'est-que tu fais ? Demande-t-il, étonné.  
-Tu m'as coupé l'envie.

Même si ses mots sont froids, son corps répond l'inverse. En vérité, il meurt d'envie de l'allonge sur le lit et prendre possession de son corps violemment, mais il préfère partir maintenant, laissant cette image de rage dans son esprit.

Il regagne sa chambre, laissant Balthazar se rhabiller, se rendant compte que le combat avec Nina lui a coûté cher, une semaine de colle à faire avec elle et l'image d'un faible pour sa maison, car s'il n'a pas perdu, il n'a pas non plus gagné, détruisant l'image d'invaincue qu'il s'est façonné. Depuis, quelque rare Serpentard tente le coup contre Nina, prétendant venger Sonnyus, mais voulant se faire un nom, seulement, il revient tous complètement détruit, Nina profitant des Serpents pour faire des expériences sur eux, Sonnyus détruisant ce qu'elle lui laisse, effaçant les traces de son acte.

Il rentre dans sa chambre, personne remarquant qu'il est encore debout à l'heure qu'il est, voulant souffler un coup, Ryu se trouvant avec Nina pour la nuit. Il lève sa baguette et crée son fauteuil personnel, incruster de serpents en décoration, remplie de faux bijoux, lui donnant une impression de grandeur et de richesse, remerciant Flamel pour son aide, pour s'installer à son bureau. Il commence à lire son livre, mais fut soudain pris d'une convulsion qui le plaque contre son fauteuil, une main sur le cœur, serrant les dents.

Il roule contre l'appui dos, ayant l'impression qu'on le torturait avec des millions d'aiguilles, presque aussi puissant que l'Endoloris. Il se dépêche de sortir une fiole rouge d'un tiroir, révélant des dizaines, pour la boire cul-sec, se redressant, soupirant, notant dans sa tête que cela fait deux jours depuis la dernière et se maudissant de comprenant que cela se raccourcit de plus en plus.

J'ai pas le choix. Il va falloir que je reprenne les vieilles habitudes. Pensa-t-il en appréhendant la prochaine crise qui sera le signal pour commencer son rite de purification.

Samedi 19 mai. Poudlard est remplie d'émotion.

-Bonjour à tous. Bienvenue dans le match tant attendu de cette année. Serpentard et Gryffondor.

Le commentateur commence déjà son travail, le stade se remplissant.

-On voit bien l'impatience des spectateurs qui sont déjà presque tous installés alors que le match ne commence que dans une heure. Sans doute veulent-ils voir les joueurs entrer dans le stade. Avant de pleinement commencer, je vais faire un rappel des points jusqu'à présent.

Tous les Supporteurs sont suspendus à ses lèvres, le soleil du printemps réchauffe bien les corps et pour occuper leur esprit, tous écoutent ce commentateur apprécier pour son équité et sa voix charismatique et dont l'éloquence inspire ceux qui n'ont pas ses compétences.

-Gryffondor arrive premier avec 330 points.

Les Lions hurlent de joie, accompagné par les supporteurs de leur maison, faisant presque la moitié du stade.

-Deuxième place Serdaigle, avec 290 points.

Les supporteurs de Serdaigle, qui sont à peine un quart, applaudissent avec furie comme s'il était des milliers.

-Troisième place Serpentard, avec 230 points.

Les Serpentard encouragent leur équipe, scandant le même nom encore et encore. Cela fait bien rire le commentateur, mais il reprend constance.

-Quatrième Poufsouffle, avec 190 points.

Quelque applaudissement, mais ils sont discrets.

-Hm. Laisser leur une chance quand même, ils n'ont pas encore le vif d'or, mais on en reviendra quand ce sera leur tour de briller. Pour le moment, c'est à l'équipe de Serpentard et Gryffondor de nous montrer leur talent.

Les professeurs commencent à s'installer à leur tour, cachant leur excitation pour la plupart, comme Blaise, mais d'autre le montre avec fierté, comme Neville.

-Quel match, je suppose que vous êtes tous excités par ce match. Et vous avez bien raison, c'est un match de titan.

Il laisse ses mots pénétrer dans l'esprit des supporteurs.

-D'un côté, nous avons l'équipe Gryffondor, qui a remporté de nombreuses fois la coupe, allant sur sa troisième série de victoire, dominant complétement, composée principalement de la famille Weasley.  
Frédérique et Grégoire Weasley aux postes de Batteur.  
Rose Weasley aux poste d'Attrapeur.  
Bridget Friskine, Beltrix Friskine, Molly Weasley II au poste de Poursuiveur.  
Et enfin, Victoire Weasley, Gardien et Capitaine.

Tous les Lions sont fiers, les Serpentard rigolent, scandant que l'équipe Gryffondor devrait s'appeler l'équipe Weasley.

-De l'autre, l'équipe des Serpentard, qui a tellement changé qu'on ne sait même pas si elle sera identique quand elle arrivera, pour le moment la composition du dernier entrainement est :  
Au poste de gardien, Balthazar Flint.  
Au poste de Capitaine Bahar, qui est aussi la Batteuse avec Gwenaëlle qui a remplacé Heremon, espérons pour le mieux.  
Au poste de Poursuiveur, Satania qui remplace Gabriel, Scorpius et Padraigin.  
Et enfin, au poste d'Attrapeur, qui change à chaque match, Sonnyus.  
Une équipe composée principalement de nouveau membre arrivé cette année, du sang frai pour une maison qui en avait bien besoin.

Tous les serpents hurlent encore et encore, scandant la puissance des Serpentard. Les Lions huent, les traitants d'équipe de bébé.

\- Si cela se trouve, cette maison va nous surprendre, ayant complétement changé avec leur nouveau directeur.

Il est vrai que Sonnyus est celui qui a tout fait, mais officiellement, étant sous sa direction, c'est Blaise qui en retire tout le bénéfice, même si tous savent qu'il n'y est pour rien.

Le commentateur continu à parler, occupant leur esprit, revenant sur les récents matchs, jusqu'à ce que les joueurs arrivent vers le stade.

Droit comme des chênes, leurs regards sont concentré sur ce qu'ils doivent faire. Les spectateurs les acclament, les encourageant, scandant leur champion, quand ils finirent par voir un autre champion dans l'équipe.

Comme avec l'absence de Sonnyus, tout le stade apprendre sa venue avant le commentateur.

-Votre attention. Il semblerait que mes suppositions sur l'équipe Serpentard soit vrai, elle a encore changé de Poursuiveur, Satania laisse sa place à Gabriel Angusse. Est-ce que l'ancien capitaine reprendrait sa place ? Il n'empêche que cela risque d'être fort intéressant, Gabriel n'a jamais été vue aux entraînements Serpentard et je me demande ce que va donner l'alliance de Sonnyus et Gabriel avec toutes les rumeurs qu'on entend sur eux.

Dans les vestiaires, c'est le calme plat. Personne ne parle, n'ayant rien à dire. Bahar a dispensée ses ordres et tous savent ce qu'on attend d'eux. S'ils veulent avoir cette coupe, ils devront marquer 100points de plus que les Gryffondor, mais surtout, ils devront sécuriser pour le match des Aigles.

Une fois qu'ils sont tous équipés, ils attendent dans le silence. Gabriel regarde chaque personne, mémorisant cette image de sa nouvelle équipe. S'il y avait encore Heremon, il aurait l'impression d'être encore cette équipe qui n'a pas traversé de conflit. Il se souvient des entraînements qu'il faisait ensemble, riant, mais il a fallu que son orgueil le mène à virer Sonnyus, entrainant sa perte. Il en est certain, s'il ne l'avait pas viré, l'équipe aurait gagné contre les Poufsouffle et il n'en serait pas là.

-Lequel fait un discours ? Apparait soudain une voix.

Tous sont surpris, regardant Padraigin qui regarde Bahar, Sonnyus et Gabriel à tour de rôle.

-Tendu comme on est, on va faire n'importer quoi. Alors qui parle ?

Les trois regardent les autres joueurs qui semblent attendre la même chose. Sonnyus regard Bahar, la nouvelle capitaine, devait assurer ce rôle.

-Bien. Vous savez tout ce que vous avez à faire. Sonnyus n'en fait pas trop et Gabriel ne foire pas tout. Son ton était solennel, laissant un moment de flottement.  
-Ok.

Sonnyus s'étonne d'avoir attendu autre chose de sa part. Elle est professionnelle, mais n'a pas l'éloquence pour un discours d'encouragement. Tout le regard, espérant un autre discourt et Bahar les envois chier en le comprenant, mais Sonnyus fait un signe à Gabriel pour qu'il le fasse, savant très bien que seul lui a les mots. Il soupire et se lève.

-Bien. Merci pour cet élan d'encouragement Bahar, mais c'est vraiment merdique. Gwenaëlle ? Demande-t-il à la nouvelle joueuse qui hoche la tête.

Elle est plus âgée de deux ans que Bahar, blonde, la musculature de son corps est plus visible dans sa poitrine que ses bras et Gabriel trouvera les mots.

-Tu es ici, car tu t'es fait pistonner par Bahar, je t'ai souvent refusé, car je pensais que tu n'avais pas les épaules et que tes résultats n'étaient pas concluants par rapport à Heremon. Seulement, un match réserve plein de surprises et peut me prouver que je me suis trompé, je l'ai déjà fait pour le précédent match. Prouve-moi que je me goure en allant au-devant des Cognards et frappes avec ta batte. N'aie pas peur de mourir dans le match, car si tu n'es pas à la hauteur, le gamin, là-bas, va se faire une joie de t'apprendre la douleur.

Même s'il l'a dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie et que certain rigole, donc Sonnyus, tous savent que c'est vrai, tous sauf Gwenaëlle qui est détendu par l'ambiance. Il se tourne maintenant vers ses camarades de poste.

-Scorpius et Padraigin. Je ne sais pas quels sont les entrainements que vous avez subis, mais je doute que vos noisettes de cerveau ont oublié nos formations, je me suis bien assuré que vos corps s'en souvienne.

Scorpius et Padraigin hochent la tête. Oui, ils s'en souviennent, les bleue sur leur corps sont resté durant trois semaines à leur rappeler, surtout que c'est leurs premières années dans l'équipe. Il se tourne vers Bahar et fait cours.

-Bahar. Tu n'es pas la première que j'aurais choisie pour gérer l'équipe, mais tu t'en sors super bien et je sais que tu as su géré les entrainements. Tu seras sans doute une grande capitaine.

Bahar ne se moque pas, mais elle est émue par son discours, qui annonce officiellement qu'il lui laisse la succession. Il y a un moment de silence, tous sourires, ayant hâte de voir la suite, car il ne reste plus que l'Attrapeur. Il se retourne et se retient de rire, comme Sonnyus qui se redresse et le regarde. Il s'avance vers lui.

-T'es pas obligé. Dit le dernier, ne se retenant pas de pouffer.  
-Laisse-moi profiter. Lâche-t-il avant de légèrement rire, cela se voit qu'il veut profiter de ce moment.

Sonnyus reste silencieux, finissant par rire de la situation et frapper dans la main de Gabriel qui l'accroche et parle sérieusement, comme un commandant à son soldat, ce qu'il n'offusque pas Sonnyus. Aux Quidditch, il est un soldat face à un commandant, découvrant les règles au fur et à mesure.

-Ne te plante pas. Laisse nous le temps de les rattraper et quand tu entendras le signal, fonce sauf si Rose va attaquer en première, je… On préfère perdre la coupe que le match contre les Lions. Fait attention, ton adversaire n'en a pas l'air, mais elle maitrise le balai.

Il hoche la tête et le signal est donné pour que le match commence. Ils vont tous à l'entrée du terrain, les portes s'ouvrent et les balais volent pour que les Serpentard fassent leur entrée à leur tour. Le commandeur annonce les noms des joueurs et leur postes et tous hurlent, surtout quand le nom de Gabriel est annoncé en plus de Sonnyus dont tous scande le nom.

-Quelle joie de voir cette équipe, espérons qu'ils offriront un grand match. Tous les joueurs descendent du balai et se placent en arc de cercle pour former un cercle qui entoure les capitaines.  
Bahar tente la main en première, semblant vouloir en finir avec cette formalité, mais… Oui Victoire continue son chemin et ignore royalement Bahar qui ne semble pas contente. Victoire continue sa marche et finit par s'arrêter face à Gabriel pour lui serrer la main, mais celui-ci reste neutre.  
On dit que les Serpentard sont fourbes, mais je trouve que Victoire les a surpassés pour l'instant. Bahar se retourne et semble hurler quelque chose, on n'entend rien, Victoire lui répond quelque chose qui l'a mets encore plus en colère.  
L'arbitre agit, son équipe semble essayer de la calmer aussi. Quel début de match mes chers amis. Sonnyus et Gabriel restent devant Victoire et semble échanger quelque mots.  
Elle leur tend la main, Gabriel et Sonnyus répondent par le même geste. Je doute qu'ils viennent de se souhaiter un bon match. Voyons si l'agissement de Victoire aura éprouvé le moral des Serpentard, ou au contraire le renforcer.  
Victoire et les Serpents repartent avec leur équipe et semblent parler rapidement ensemble. Ils montent sur leur balai et prennent la voie des airs.

Sonnyus regard le public, rapidement, entendant son nom scandé, mais ce sera un autre encouragement qui va retenir son attention.

-Allez papa !

Il tourne le regard vers les gradins des Gryffondor pour voir Nina qui semble huer les serpents et encourager sa maison, mais il remarque aussi Ryu sur ses genoux, caché à la vue de tous sous une couverture. Personne ne va s'intéresser à la couverture, le match occupant leur esprit.

Tous les joueurs ont le regard concentré sur l'arbitre qui va commencer à libérer les balles. Le coup d'envoi et donné, les Cognards sont lâchés, le Vif d'or est le suivant, passant devant les yeux de Sonnyus et Rose. Le Souafle est lâché et tous les balais volent dans tous les sens.

-Serpentard a pris le Souafle et tente de marquer, mais Victoire assure les buts. Les Lions remontent et tente de marquer, mais Balthazar assure aussi. Les deux attrapeur se positionne, semblant attendre. Il semblerait que ce match est prévu pour durer, espérons qu'il sera passionnant.

Sonnyus s'assit en amazone et regard le match tranquillement quand il vit Rose tenter d'attraper le Vif d'or, ou plutôt le repousser loin de Sonnyus et s'installer. Celui-ci soupire, la laissant faire, le match se prolonge, tous sont concentrés sur les joueurs, les Attrapeurs n'ayant pas encore eurent le top pour attraper le trésor, le gardant à l'œil, même Sonnyus qui semble plus intéresser par le match.

Gwenaëlle assure, les mots de Gabriel lui ont donné le courage de se surpasser, même si cela ne fait aucun doute qu'elle n'est pas au niveau d'Heremon, mais Sonnyus ne s'en plaint pas.

Il a proposé uniquement à Gabriel de revenir, car c'est lui qui a construis leur équipe et aussi, il ne voulait pas faire la même chose que lui et détruire leur chance de victoire sous prétexte de changement de régime, mais la principale raison pour laquelle Heremon n'est pas revenue est qu'il, contrairement à Gabrielle, refuse son commandement, même s'il reste discret.

Le match se déroule bien, même si Balthazar semble laisse passer plus de balle que Victoire, mais comme les Gryffondor n'ont pas beaucoup d'occasions de tirer, cela équilibre le match.

-Et c'est un autre but pour les Lions. Cela nous donne 50 à 60 pour les Lions.

Sonnyus s'ennuie de ce match. Il change de position pour s'allonger sur son balai, regardant le ciel, fermant les yeux tranquillement, écoutant le commentateur qui présente bien le match, lui donnant l'impression de voir les mouvements.

Le score monte et le match passionne autant malgré les deux heures passées. Les fautes sous-multiples raisons et les avertissements se font nombreux, étant le dernier match pour eux de l'année.

Bahar continue à donner ses ordres, protégeant tout le monde jusqu'à ce qu'un Cognards frappe son balai et la mette à terre, inconsciente. Elle fut amenée à l'infirmerie et dans l'ordre hiérarchique, c'est Padraigin qui prend la relève, mais elle décide de le redonner à Gabrielle.

Il fait changer la position des Poursuiveurs. Le match change, les stratégies revenant à la bonne vieille et Victoire dû aussi changer la défense, mais pas assez vite, les Poursuiveurs ont passé la défense.

Gabrielle lance le Souafle dans le but du milieu, Victoire est prête à l'arrêter, mais il est attrapé sur le trajet par Scorpius qui le lance dans l'autre but et marque.

-Et c'est un but pour Serpentard, donnant un score de 190 à 180 pour les Serpents.

Le match continue et Gabrielle siffle.

Immédiatement Sonnyus ouvre les yeux en roulant sur son balai pour tomber dans le vide, sous le souffle coupé des spectateurs, les jambes écartées, le balai passant derrière lui pour le récupérer, se faisant acclamer alors qu'il se dirige vers le Vif d'Or, qu'il n'a jamais quittée des yeux, montrant a quel point il est capable d'aller vite avec.

L'objet de sa quête est du côté de la tour des Poufsouffle. Victoire donne le signal en même temps que le sifflement, Rose agissant, se tenant plus près que Sonnyus.

Elle tente de le capturer, mais il s'échappe. Elle le poursuit, tout en ayant le regard vers Sonnyus qui se dirige vers elle, suivant le même chemin en la rattrapant.

Tous les deux font preuve d'une grande maitrise de leur balai, Sonnyus reconnaît son talent, mais il la domine complètement avec son balai, se plaçant à sa droite quand le Vif d'or vole va vers le ciel. Contrairement à Sharvari Patil, Rose continue son chemin en direction du ciel, volant toujours plus haut, le Vif d'Or se met à aller sur la droite, Sonnyus en profiter pour tendre le bras, prêt à saisir cette occasion.

Le Vif d'Or est à porter de doigt, mais un Cognard arrive droit sur son bras. Il le replie à l'extrême limite, maudissant ce Cognards alors que Rose est en descende pour attraper le vif d'or qui a encore changé de direction.

Grégoire Weasley est pénalisé pour avoir lancé le Cognard en direction de Sonnyus, mais cela ne lui fit rien, le match reprenant très rapidement, l'envie de victoire est trop grande pour pouvoir résister à tricher.

Sonnyus fonce vers le sol, en piquer. Rose va pour l'attraper, mais le voit se redresse et continue en ligne droite. Elle se redresse et tend la main au-dessus d'elle pour l'attraper, continuant sa ligne droite, mais se fait tapoter la tête.

Elle est surprise et voit Sonnyus devant elle, suspendue par les genoux sur son balai, attrapant le Vif d'Or, se redresse en amazone et se penchant en avant pour se tenir encore par le genou, son corps formant un angle droit avec son balais, tournant pour atterrir vers le sol, se redressant pour être en amazone et sautant de son balais afin de glisser sur le sol avec ses pieds et se tenir aux milieux du stade, levant le bras pour montrer le Vif d'Or.

Le présentateur s'extasie et annonce la nouvelle, faisant beaucoup de déçus dans le public, mais cela fut oublié sous les applaudissements et les scandassions.

Sonnyus sourit, fière de lui, profitant de ce moment.

-Serpentard remporte la victoire avec 360 points contre 220 points, prenant la première place du tournoi avec 590 points.

Les joueurs descendent de leur balai et Sonnyus baisse le bras, mais pour les retendre vers ses coéquipiers, dirigeant toutes ses acclamations pour son équipe, tous scandant un nom au hasard faisant un brouhaha infernal.

Faut tout faire soi-même avec ses moutons. Pensa-t-il avec noirceur.

L'équipe le regard vers eux, surpris, ne comprenant pas.

Il se dirige vers Padraigin et lève son bras, tous commencent à comprendre et scande son nom. Il mime des applaudissements, quatre coups rapide que tout le mode fait et scande après Padraigin. Il passe aux autres joueurs et faisant une belle musique pour l'équipe.

Quatre coup rapides.

-Padraigin ! Hurlent-ils tous d'une voix.

Quatre coup rapides.

-Scorpius ! Hurlent-ils avec le même ton.

Quatre coup rapides.

-Balthazar ! Cela fut bien plus fort.

Cinq applaudissements, Sonnyus signalant par un mime.

-Gwenaëlle !

C'est celle qui fut scander le moins fort, mais c'est rattrapé par un éclair d'applaudissement.

Elle en fut surprise, se retenant de pleurer. Sonnyus fait signe pour que tous s'arrêter, levant les bras en air. Tous se demandent ce qu'il va faire. Ils peuvent partir maintenant, mais on sent quelque chose se préparer et tous ont compris.

D'un coup, il dirige ses mains vers Gabriel, applaudissant, suivi avec frénésie, scandant son nom, encore et encore, donnant presque la même puissante que pour Sonnyus, c'est un vrai tonnerre qui fait trembler le stade.

Gabriel reste droit, souriant.

D'un coup Sonnyus se fait entourer par tous les joueurs de Serpentard qui le montre de toute leurs mains en s'agenouillant, faisant ce qui provoquera l'hilarité le lendemain et fera sourire un visage à la royauté, Sonnyus le sentant par ses oreilles chauffer.

-Prince Mordred! Scandent tous les joueurs d'un coup.

Sonnyus n'a pas le temps de comprendre que le stade tremble, les mains et les pieds tapent, et que le tonnerre gronde.

-Prince Mordred! Prince Mordred! Prince Mordred!

Cinq minutes après, ils saluent une dernière fois et repart à leur vestiaire sous les acclamations.

§§§  
Gabriel a toujours été un modèle pour moi.

La première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai tremblé. Sa simple présence m'a fait trembler, chose invraisemblable et à mesure que je cherchais la raison, je me suis rendu compte qu'il est l'incarnation de ce que je veux devenir.

Je crois qu'il l'a aussi compris. Le jour de Noël est dans les mémoires de tous, car je riais avec lui. On m'a souvent demandé pourquoi et je vais vous répondre par le fait que lui et moi, on riait comme de bon amis, car on était «Ami».

Pas «Ami» dans votre sens Amitié. Ami dans la haine.

Ce jour de Noël, il m'a donné un cadeau de Noël que je garderais toujours avec moi, une leçon de vie incroyable, me montrant les erreurs de choix stratégique qu'il a fait et que j'aurais faite à sa place et m'expliquant comment il aurait pu éviter ses conséquences.

En vérité, je vous le dis, si j'ai gagné cette guerre, c'est uniquement, car j'avais digéré sa leçon, agissant avec fourberie là où avant j'aurais pris ma baguette et détruit tous les remparts sur mon chemin.

La manière donc cela s'est fini sera dans nos mémoires pendant longtemps, jusqu'à ce que vous trouviez autre chose de plus intéressant. Il a décidé d'en finir ainsi, car lui et moi, on a un point commun que vous ne pourrez jamais comprendre.

On hait tellement la vie que quand on s'est trouvé un descendant dans notre malédiction, on a plus de raisons de vivre.

§§§  
Sonnyus parlant à l'enterrement de Gabriel Anguse. 12 Juillet 2018.


	23. Fin de l'enfance

s/8570090/1/L-ascension-de-la-f%C3%A9e-noire

Bonjours a tous. Nouveau chapitre pour une nouvelle semaine. 1 mars 2013 10h30. C'est la date et l'heure du moment où j'écris. Si vous lisez ses lignes, c'est que mon histoire vous plait. C'est le dernier de la première année, normalement, je serais déjà si je dois faire une suite. Si cela se trouve, vous n'aurez pas la suite, si cela se trouve vous ne l'aurez que dans quelque mois, si cela se trouve vous l'aurez immédiatement, peu importe, en cette instant, ce qu'il me travers, pendant que j'écoute du Renaud, est que cette aventure fut pour moi magnifique. Écrit de bout en bout, connaissant tellement de changement, je ne me suis jamais autant amusée depuis le clan Sonnyn. Je remercie tous mes lecteur (j'espère que vous êtes nombreux), tous mes reviews (j'aurais l'air con si j'en ai pas eu une seul à cette instant mais j'assume), Lusaphira pour sa permission de publication (C'est la suite de l'une de ses histoire, d'ailleurs pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore lu dite-moi si vous en aviez besoin), et bien sûr je remercie ma folie.

Disclamer : J.K Rowling est la personne qui a créé l'univers originel, Lusaphira est l'auteur qui a créé l'univers de ma fanfiction. J'ai eus son autorisation pour publier en me basant à la sienne, mes chapitres passant par son jugement avant d'être publié pour respecter à 100% son univers. Ne m'appartiennent que le héros et sa famille.

Attention. Cette fanfiction est une Fan Fiction M. Pour ceux qui ne m'ont jamais lu, sachez que cela signer que tous peut arriver, ni plaçant aucune limite. Cela peut aller du viol au meurtre, de la prostitution a la perversion. Mes chapitres ne seront pas stable, vous remarquerez que celui-ci est long, mais cela ne signifie pas que le prochain le sera, je poserai un minimum de 3000mot mais j'écrirais chaque chapitre jusqu'à un point clé que j'ai prévu. Vous voilà prévenus, maintenant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre : Fin de l'enfance

On frappe à la porte de Sonnyus, celui-ci sort de sa salle de bains, fatigué, blanc, couvert de coupure et sang, sortant d'une séance de purification. Cela fait pratiquement deux mois qu'il a commencé le rite, montant de niveau au fur et à mesure.

Il a besoin de se sentir vivant pour échapper à l'envie de drogue, qui l'a pris depuis le mois de novembre, depuis qu'il a eu la carte du maraudeur. Il l'utilisa pour créer dans son chaudron des potions illusoire, qui le maintenaient éveiller et le détende de tout son stress, au vu de ce que lui a réservé cette année, avec toutes ses péripéties, ses préparations pour la guerre, le contrôle de maison et entrainement de toute sorte, autant dire qu'il serait vite tombé sans cette drogue, sauf que maintenant il ressent le désavantage de toute drogue, la dépendance, ressentant des contractions de ses muscles et un besoin impératif d'en reprendre à un rythme de plus en plus courant.

Plus il en bu, plus il resta éveiller et plus son corps montra des signes de rejet, tel que des vertiges, des instabilités sentimentales et psychiques, d'où le développement de son appétit sexuel malgré son passé de violer. Sonnyus a pu le tolérer, continuant d'en boire même si la guerre fut annulée et qu'il a relégué son pouvoir aux membres du Cercle, mais quand il a commencé à éprouver des difficultés à lancer des sorts simples, que Nina ait commencée à le rattraper et même marquer des points qu'il devait normalement avoir, il a agi et quand il agit, ce n'est jamais dans la moindre mesure.

Tous les soirs, depuis deux mois, il se purifie. Scarification, broyage de main, brulure par eau bouillant, noyade, sortilège en tous genre, tous y passe, devenant un cobaye de ses nouvelles tortures. Cela fut dur, mais maintenant, il ne ressent plus aucun état de manque, l'anémie qu'il se provoque le met K.O et lui fait souvent rattraper son sommeil. Si on devait cumuler toutes les heures qu'il dort depuis ses deux mois, cela pourrait aisément correspondre à un mois complet. Seul le samedi échappait à sa folie, mais après avoir gagné la coupe, il disparut des entraînements, tout le monde fut inquiet, mais il répondait à chaque fois qu'il est malade et avait besoin de ses samedis pour récupérer.

Il comprend ce qu'endurent Ecrik et Kaori, eux ne peuvent pas se passer du sang de licorne.

Une semaine après leur rencontre dans la forêt interdit, il leur avait rendue visite. Ecrik lui répondit, l'invitant, Kaori étant assise sur le lit, semblant bouder, affichant le refuse de sa présence. Il s'est assis face au seul lit de la chambre, comprenant maintenant ce qu'il s'y passait la nuit. Ecrik s'assit à côté de sa sœur et lui demande ce qu'il lui veut. Il répondit vouloir leur donner un coup de main.

-On n'a pas de problème. Lui hurla Kaori avec colère.  
-Tu trembles, ton teint est pâle et, même si tu as pris une douche récemment, tu empestes la sueur. Sans m'avancer, je dirais que tu as besoin de dose plus conséquente. Énuméra-t-il de manière froide ?  
-La ferme ! Hurle-t-elle, mais s'arrêtant à cause d'une toux.

Ecrik lui demanda de se calmer en la prenant dans ses bras, lui caressant le dos.

-On était encore enfant. Ma sœur et moi, on a été atteint d'une maladie qui détruisait notre système immunitaire. Notre mère, ne voulant pas nous perdre, à braver l'interdit pour nous avoir près d'elle. Mais maintenant, on est encore plus malade. J'aurais tant voulu qu'elle nous laisse partir au lieu de nous maudire.

Sa voix est calme et résignée, loin de son image de dur, il se livre aux derniers Serpentard. Sonnyus pensa que ce problème peut être très vite réglé. Ecrik est de son avis.

-Mais je ne veux pas la laisser seul. Est-ce que tu peux la soigner ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton qui montre son désespoir en cet instant, caressant le dos de sa sœur.  
-Non. Mais je peux vous aider à trouver une solution.

Son ton est neutre, parlant avec franchise, du moins pour ce qui les intéresse.

-Et comment ? Demande Kaori de manière hautaine.

Sonnyus se retient de sourire, même face à la mort, elle trouve encore la force d'être supérieure, comme un Serpentard. Il sorti une fiole et la donna aux colosses, sans rien dire de plus devant son regard interrogateur. Ecrik regard la fiole, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait contenir, mais quand sa sœur toussa gravement, il lui donna rapidement. Elle bue le contenu cul-sec, ça tousse se calmant et son teint redevenant plus colorer. Il regardait Sonnyus qui se lève pour partir, n'ayant plus de raisons de rester, ayant eu la preuve que cela a marché, chose pas sûr quand il est entré.

Depuis cet instant, il ne les a pas revus en priver et eux ne sont pas venus le chercher.

Revenons maintenant à Sonnyus qui ouvre la porte de sa chambre après sa séance, portant sa tenue en néoprène vert, sa cape nettoyée avec derrière le logo des Serpent d'Argent. Seul lui et le Cercle portent encore ce logo, non pas par vantardise, mais souvenir de ce pourquoi ils se sont battus.

Il sort en marchant droit, le regard sûr. Malgré son calme, il est tendu, car aujourd'hui, on est le 29 juin, les cours sont finis depuis une semaine et le comptage des points est dans une heure.

Marchant en ligne droite, derrière lui le Cercle restant formant une flèche.  
À sa droite, Balthazar, pour son rôle de second.  
À sa gauche, Scorpius, qui a refusé de se trouver plus loin, sa fierté Malefoyen bien présente.  
Derrière eux, mais décaler pour qu'on les vois aussi, Ecrik, se trouvant derrière Balthazar, ainsi que Kaori, derrière Malfoye. Leur emplacement n'est pas dû au hasard, ils occupent aussi la sécurité du cortège.  
Les Serpentard sont en ligne, rangés derrière eux, calme, ne brisant pas le silence respectueux. Le mot de passe est prononcé par Sonnyus en Fourchelangue et tous les Serpentard sortent.

Cela a l'air de rien, mais la marche aura pris une semaine à se préparer. Après les cours, Sonnyus a voulu «marquer le coup» si on peut dire et à préparer ce projet. Il a tout prévu, le placement des membres du Cercle, le nombre d'élève Serpentard prévue par ligne, calculant le nombre de ranger. Préparant le changement du mot de passe, ayant pris une heure pour trouver un mot qui représente bien sa maison, la situation et à la fois doux aux oreilles.

« _Maîtrise_ ». C'est ce qu'il a fallu pour arriver à ce stade, de la maitrise d'une main de fer pour tout faire, ayant choisie parmi les douze prononciations possibles ; _Sile-vil-atte_.

Ils marchent tous dans les couloirs, aux même rythme que Sonnyus, ni trop vite, ni trop lentement.

Poudlard est presque dessert, tout le monde est dans la Grande Salle, remarquant peu de Serpentard de présent à leur table, ceux qui ont ouvertement refusé la direction de Sonnyus, mais qui la ferment pour ne pas avoir de problème, placer à l'extrémité de la table, près des professeurs, pour leur propre sécurité.

Gabriel est aussi présent, se trouvant à l'opposer des autres Serpentard, n'ayant pas voulu faire partit du cortège malgré les nombreuses demandes de Sonnyus et négociation qu'il a voulu entretenir. Sonnyus voulait vraiment qu'il soit présent, non pas pour l'humilier, mais pour lui montrer un profond respect. Il lui avait réservé une place digne de lui, voulant que sa dernière journée se passe comme la fin d'un grand règne.

Il y a aussi Salambra qui se trouve à l'opposer des professeurs, à une place du bord, n'ayant pas voulu faire partit du cortège pour préserver son indépendance journalistique. Son papier sur le match de Gryffondor et Serpentard fut le plus vendu, même les Lions l'ont pris pour le lire, voyant qu'elle avait parlé sans langue de bois aussi bien sûr les Lions, mais aussi sur les Serpentard, révélant des secrets sur l'équipe, comme la raison de la présence de Gabriel ou même le pari réaliser entre Victoire, Sonnyus et Gabriel.

Les professeurs sont tous arrivés, s'assirent, commençant à parler, se demandant où se trouvaient les Serpentard, mais ne disant rien, car, comme les élèves présent, ils se doutent qu'ils préparent quelque chose.

Nina est assise à côté de Victoire, Molly se trouvant de l'autre côté. Victoire a annoncée que sa succession se ferait par sa cousine, mais que celle-ci devra apprendre à Nina, durant les deux ans de son règne, comment gérer la maison, car elle sera celle qui lui succèdera. Nina a cachée sa colère de s'être fait doubler, elle qui a profité de son combat contre Sonnyus pour paraitre comme la seule à l'affronter dans l'image des élèves, tout ce qu'elle a gagné, c'est l'attention de Victoire. Au moins, elle sait que le pouvoir n'est plus très loin, elle doit juste s'occuper de Molly, ralentissant légèrement ses projets personnels.

Rayan est avec sa maison, rigolant, parlant de cette année et de ses surprises.

Kimi est assise assez loin de ses camarades de maison, restant discret. Pour elle, cette année a été très éprouvante, remplit de beaucoup de changement.

Vingt heures sonnent, heure de rendez-vous pour le repas de fin d'année, la porte s'ouvre sur Sonnyus au visage froid. Il avance sans s'être arrête, se dirigeant vers sa table sous les regards de tous les élèves et des professeurs, surpris par leur arriver, Blaise n'ayant pas été mis aux courants, même le Quatuor ne fut pas dans le secret, certain remarque que les Serpentard assis à la table sont levés.

C'est le moment de vérité, marché dans la maison et le couloir n'est rien, là, ils ont un public et chaque seconde de ce moment est prévu et répété. Chaque élève derrière lui est droit, affichant une tenue impeccable, se comportant comme s'ils se dirigeaient au Couronnement, ne voulant pas subir la colère de Sonnyus s'il se passait la moindre chose non prévue. Même ses propres mouvements sont calculés pour montrer le plus de pouvoir et de richesse.

Il marche en direction du bord de sa table, faisant un mouvement discret de sa baguette sous la cape, qui n'est remarqué que par les plus observateurs, soit les professeurs, Victoire, Gabriel et Nina. Il aurait préfèré un sceptre, car il trouvait cela plus gracieux, mais cela aurait fait parodier de la reine, ce qu'il ne veut pas. Soudain des serpents apparaisse dans la salle, sortant de sous les tables et les fissures des pierres, faisant sursauter tous les élèves et hurler quelque peureux, les professeurs les observant avec attention, prêt à intervenir. Ils se dirigent vers la destination de Sonnyus et après une prononciation parfaite de Fourchelangue, ce qui surprend tout le monde dans la salle, mais encore plus Nina qui a remarqué qu'il n'a pas son accent, les serpents se regroupent comme une masse qui grandit pour prendre une forme approximative qui se solidifie rapidement, devenant un siège très luxurieux, gravé de serpent qui s'entremêle, comme si on les avait transformés en or et leurs yeux en rubis. Un coussin moelleux de couleur argent, contrastant avec l'or, recouvre le devant du siège.

Sonnyus se place entre le fauteuil et la table, droit, les membres du Cercle prenne place à côté de lui, les Serpentard se séparent en deux dans un mouvement de déchirure comme un courant d'eau qui doit se séparer en deux fleuve.

Même le placement à table fut préparé.  
Gabriel se trouve à gauche de Sonnyus, Balthazar à droite.  
Scorpius à côté de Gabriel, Salambra à côté de Balthazar.  
Ecrik à côté de Scorpius et Kaori à côté de Salandra.

Tous restent silencieux, encore surpris par ce qu'il voit, certains Gryffondor se moquant, mais personne ne le remarque. Victoire les regards surpris, ainsi qu'avec admiration, tombée sous le charme de ce qu'elle voit, comme Moly qui a l'impression de faire face à une parade militaire, ressemblant à ceux de la reine.

La maison Serpentard reste debout devant leur table, droite. Sonnyus, regardant la table sur sa longueur, s'assoit ni trop vite, ni trop lentement, comme s'il était porté par quelque chose. La cape s'ouvre par son col sans qu'il y touche, tombant contre le fauteuil, pour y partir en poussière, fusionnant avec celui-ci, affichant derrière lui le logo des Serpent d'Argent, révélant ses bras longeant les appuis-bras, les mains suivantes le bord sphérique.

Il relève les avant-bras en faisant un petit signe des doigts, trois serpents sortent de chaque côté du trône pour se changer en siège d'argent pour les membres du Cercle, Gabriel et Salambra, son siège avançant en même temps, comme pousser par des forces invisibles. Ce sont des sièges de base, couleur argent, avec des appui-bras et le logo des Serpent d'Argent dans le dos, sauf pour Gabriel et Salambra qui ont le logo des Serpentard, relevant une certaine supériorité hiérarchique.

Quand les fauteuils sont finis, assez rapidement, Sonnyus est installé à table, croisant les doigts, placé sur sa lèvre supérieure, le bas du visage caché derrière elles. Il attend deux secondes, regard devant lui, pour décroiser les bras lentement et fait un signe des deux mains, le Cercle s'assit immédiatement, Gabriel et Salambra suivant, prenant cela comme une comédie en s'empêchant de rire. Les mains se réengagent sur son menton, le reste des Serpentard s'assirent. Les non-partisans voulurent faire pareil, mais ne purent, ceux à côté les braquent discrètement avec leurs baguettes. Ceux-ci ont eu l'ordre de les ensorceler si le besoin se fait sentir et le besoin s'est fait sentir, devant les faire taire avec un _Silencio._

Sonnyus regard le directeur, annonçant ainsi que c'est fini, pour le moment.

Voilà comment, en deux minutes, on montre la puissance et la supériorité de la maison Serpentard.

Le directeur sourit et enchaîne sur un tapage de main immédiat pour faire apparaitre la nourriture.

Quand tous furent servis, uniquement quand tous le sont, Sonnyus laisse s'asseoir les non-adeptes de son pouvoir qui sont libère du _Silencio_. Les couverts sont aussi transformés en argent pur pour Sonnyus et ceux qui l'entoure.

Les conversations vont de bon train pour toutes les maisons, au début principalement sur l'entrée de Sonnyus, les Serpentard rigolant, Gabriel lui disant qu'il ne connaît pas la démesure.

-Et j'avais aussi quelque chose pour toi. En rigole-t-il.  
-Désole, mais jusqu'aux bouts, je refuserais d'être une marionnette. Répondit-il avec franchisse en un sourire.

Sa pique a atteint le Cercle, mais personne ne dit quelque chose. Oui, depuis qu'ils sont avec lui, ils sont ses marionnettes, Sonnyus ne s'en étant jamais caché, il lui sourit et change de sujet en demandant à Salambra comment vont les affaires. Elle répondit que les derniers papiers se vendent très bien, même si pour le moment, c'est les derniers matchs de Quidditch qui marchent le mieux.

Il est vrai que le match Serpentard/Gryffondor a bien fait parler de lui, mais le mieux fut pour le match Serdaigle/Poufsouffle. En soit le match ne faisait pas le poids comparer aux précèdent, mais ils furent passionnant par les Poufsouffle qui ont livré un grand match, dépassant les Aigles pour finir par les rattraper et finir sur un score de 230/50, attrapant le Vif d'or d'une manière des plus surprenant, Batiste Leclair se faisant dominer, mais sorti de nulle part pour l'attraper sous le nez de Sharvari Patil. Salambra a interviewé la capitaine des Poufsouffle, Bréniaque Zellster, qui est aussi Poursuiveuse. Elle a répondu assez simplement.

-Le match des Serpentard nous a donnée confiance, car ils sont devenus champion et qu'on a été la seule équipe à les avoir battue. Donc on ne pouvait pas perdre contre Serdaigle.

Évidemment, tout le monde a compris qu'elle les provoquait, mais personne n'a réagi, après tout, c'est vrai qu'ils les ont battus et on ne peut rien y faire. Ils ne vont pas se plaindre, surtout que la victoire sur Gryffondor leur a beaucoup apporté. Victoire, Sonnyus et Gabriel ont fait un pari, l'équipe gagnante choisie un membre de l'autre équipe pour qu'il soit son «serviteur» pendant une journée.

Après les arrangements sur qui prend qui, Scorpius a utilisé son joker pour avoir un rendez-vous avec Rose, ce qui l'a fait rire, lui avouant que si les rôles étaient inversés, il prendrait plus chère qu'un rendez-vous.

Durant le match Poufsouffle/Serdaigle, Balthazar, Padraigin et Gwenaëlle ont utilisé le leur, Balthazar avec Bridget Friskine et les deux filles avec les cousins Weasley, ce qui s'est très bien finit pour eux d'après les échos qu'ils lui ont donnés, ainsi que la carte du maraudeur qui les montrait dans une salle qui devait être vide.

Bahar fut la première à utiliser le joker, avant même que tout le monde décide de qui prend qui. Fort heureusement son choix fut pour Beltrix Friskine, la sœur de Bridget, l'utilisant comme infirmière, la tenue comprise, pour qu'elle la soulage de la douleur du match. Quand on sait le caractère qu'elle a et son orientation sexuelle, qu'elle n'a jamais caché, beaucoup la plainaient, sans savoir qu'elle l'a fait avec plaisir.

Gabriel fut le dernier à l'utiliser, pour cause, Sonnyus et lui se disputait Victoire, pour la symbolique de mettre la chef des Gryffondor à ses pieds, mais Sonnyus finit par lui laisser. Personne ne sait quand il l'a utilisé, mais il confirme l'avoir utilisé.

Sonnyus ne l'a toujours pas utilisé, certain lui faisant la remarque à table.

-Le défi consiste à avoir pendant une journée, un membre de l'équipe, on n'a jamais dit qu'on devait le faire durant cette année.

Tous écarquillent les yeux, n'ayant pas vu les choses ainsi, surtout que maintenant tous savent que Molly est la future chef des Gryffondor, ce qui fait rire Gabriel qui comprend pourquoi il lui a laissé Victoire.

Il resta discret, affichant sa présence silencieuse dans les discussions, personne ne lui parlant vraiment à part Sonnyus, principalement pour s'échanger des piques jusqu'à ce qu'un sujet vienne sur le tapis.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Padraigin ? Demande-t-il comme on demande le pain.

Il faut savoir que le jour où les cours furent fini, Sonnyus lui parla en priver et que le lendemain, elle avait fait ses valises pour partir de Poudlard, n'ayant plus aucune obligation de présence.

-Je lui ai pardonné d'avoir été ton espionne et libérer de sa punition. Elle en fut tellement contente, qu'elle a immédiatement fait ses valises pour partir, ayant peur que je change d'avis. Annonce-t-il avec le sourire, comme le violeur jubile de son histoire.

Gabriel serre les poings. Depuis qu'il a perdu la guerre, il a cherché à revoir Padraigin pour qu'elle lui explique pourquoi elle ne lui a pas rappoter le plan de Sonnyus, mais à chaque fois, elle se cachait derrière lui. En vérité, elle ne se cachait pas, le dernier des Serpents l'emprisonnait à lui, l'empêchant de rester seul afin qu'il pense qu'elle l'a trahie, mais en vérité, il lui a juste donner des fausses indications pour qu'elle les répète à Gabriel.

Elle a subi beaucoup pour sa trahison, les punitions de Sonnyus ne s'arrêtaient pas à ses visites nocturnes, il la torturait mentalement, la mettant plus basse que terre, ainsi quand il lui a pardonné, pour fêter sa victoire sur sa dépendance à la drogue, cela fut comme une libération de prison.

Les discussions continues et finalement le dîner se termine et est débarrassé, Rogue se lève et prit la parole, tout le monde écoutant.

-Aujourd'hui signe votre première année pour certain, la dernière pour d'autre. Je me rassure de savoir que cette année n'ait pas été remplie que de stupidité et que beaucoup ont travaillé. Pour tous, vous avez changé par rapport à votre premier jour d'année et comme tous les ans, voici le total des points.

Court, simple, froid, personne ne s'attendait à mieux. Le rideau derrière eux tombe et les sabliers sont révélés, montrant diffèrent niveau de sable, mais dont les points sont inconnus. Tous sont concentrés, espérant, ayant la foi.

-Serdaigle mille-soixante points.

Tous sont surpris que Serdaigle arrive dernier, cela prouvant l'importance des bonus, n'ayant eu que ceux du Quidditch. Les applaudissements résonnent, mais on sent bien qu'ils sont obligés. Rogue ne s'en préoccupe pas, laisse les applaudissements pendant quelque seconde, même s'il ne comprend pas qu'on puisse applaudir une défaite.

-Poufsouffle mille deux cents points.

Les Poufsouffle sourirent, applaudissent avec force. Eux qui n'ont pas quitté la quatrième place depuis deux ans, ils bêlent avec force, mais vont rapidement se calmer devant le regard de foutre de Blaise et Rogue.

Sonnyus sent son ventre le tirailler, il se retient de vomir, les applaudissements se font au rythme de son cœur, effréné, mais il cache derrière une attitude froide. C'est l'heure de vérité. Le Quidditch, les court de duel où a participé Ecrik pour rapporter des points, les devoirs de fin d'année. Tous vont payer maintenant.

-Serpentard mille quatre cents quatre-vingt-dix.

Sonnyus écarquille les yeux, serrant les dents, avant de les fermer avec force et serrer plus fort ses mains. Les applaudissements se font entendre de la part de tous, mais Sonnyus n'entend que les railleries par ce bruit. Il soupire avec rage en ouvrant les yeux, Rogue finissant avec une voix froide.

-Gryffondor mille quatre cents quatre-vingt-quinze.

Cinq points. Ils les ont dominés de cinq points, c'est ce que tout le monde pense en cet instant pendant que les Gryffondor, vaniteux, hurlent de joie. Rogue se rassoit, soupirant. Des applaudissements obligés retentissent et finalement, le moment du discours annuel du vainqueur. Victoire se lève et va sur le podium, toute sa maison la regarde avec de l'admiration. Elle pose sa baguette sur sa gorge et parle avec un _Amplificatum_.

-Nous refusons la coupe.

Tous s'arrêtent d'applaudirent ou parler, Sonnyus cache son étonnement.

-Je vais faire cours. Nous refusons la coupe, car nous n'avons pas gagné. C'est une défaite et le premier qui me dit le contraire sera stupide. Depuis trois mois, nous perdions des points et les Serpentard en gagnaient. En trois mois, ils ont pratiquement réussi à être à égalité avec nous malgré toutes nos tentatives de riposte. Je suis sûr qu'en une heure, ils nous auraient dépassées. Je vais donc finit par deux phrases qui résument la réalité de la situation. Les Serpentard sont revenus et ont gagné la guerre de Poudlard en trois mois. Les règles ont changé et vous avez intérêt à vite réagir.

Elle quitte l'estrade avec la coupe dans la main, se dirigeant vers Sonnyus pour lui remettre, changeant le titre sur la plaque, passant de «Remis à Gryffondor pour sa victoire. Année 2017-2018» à «Remis par Gryffondor pour sa victoire. Année 2017-2018». Sonnyus est surpris, ne s'y attendant pas. Le silence se fait, la maison Gryffondor la regarde avec des yeux grands ouverts sauf Nina qui fut de son avis, Sonnyus a gagné la coupe et elle le sait.

Des applaudissements se font entendre de la part des Poufsouffle, suivi par les Serdaigle, tous sincères, étant du même avis, mais le mieux fut les Serpentard qui surprennent tout le monde en sautant sur Sonnyus, qui les voit arrive, mais n'a pas le temps de réagir. Il se fait lever de son siège et soulever du sol pour être porté par tous les Serpentard qui hurlent de joie.

Sonnyus se fait jeter en air, surpris par leur attitude. Tous les Serpents scandent son nom, tous sauf les exclue et Gabriel. Sonnyus lève la coupe comme il lèverait le Vif d'or, profitant de sa renommée pour rire. Il est reposé à terre et serre les mains qu'on lui tend, mais celle qui restera dans les mémoires est celle de Gabriele qui le félicite.

-Désole de t'avoir surpassé. Rigole-t-il.

Il lui sourit puis s'approche pour lui murmurer dans l'oreille.

-Mais il reste une dernière leçon que tu n'as pas encore apprise.

Il est surpris, voyant Gabriel l'applaudir et disparaitre dans le troupeau.

La soirée fut une excellente occasion pour tous les Serpentard de faire la fête, fêtant tout, leur unification, leur victoire de Quidditch, le fait d'avoir mis Gryffondor à leurs pieds et leur dernière victoire. Sonnyus en profite pour faire aussi son discours.

-Camarade. Aujourd'hui, nous avons la preuve d'avoir mis Gryffondor à nos pieds, en trois mois tout Poudlard furent à nos pieds. J'attends que l'année prochaine, nous les surpassions de plus de cinq points. Je ne veux pas d'abandon, mais une vraie victoire. Je veux aussi faire quelque changement.

Les Serpentard sont étonnés, se demandant ce qu'il leur réserve.

-Victoire laisse sa succession à sa cousine Molly, et bien moi, je vais faire de même avec Balthazar.

Tous les Serpentard hurlent leur surpris, demandant la raison, les Serpent d'Argent furent les plus bruyants. Sonnyus les calmes avec un signe de la main.

-Je n'ai plus rien à vous apprendre. La maison est ainsi grâce à mes consignes, mais c'est à vous de les transmettre aux futures Serpentard et leur rappeler ce qu'il se passe si vous vous laissez aller. Balthazar sera un parfait chef. C'est lui qui prendra ma place.

Il lui fait signe de monter, ce qu'il fit, poussée par les autres. Sonnyus le regard et prononce d'une voix solennelle.

-Balthazar. Jures-tu de mener les Serpentard à la coupe de la maison, de leur faire respecter les principes Serpentard et des Serpent d'Argent, jures-tu de former le futur de la maison afin que plus jamais elle connaisse un déclin ?  
-Je le jure. Répond-il, n'ayant pas le choix, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il se passe.

Sonnyus sourit et lui donne la coupe, symbole de sa prise de pouvoir.

-Maintenant. Vous pouvez rajouter cela à la liste de ce que vous allez fêter.

Il s'apprête à descendre de l'estrade.

-Attendez. Pourquoi vous partez ? Rugit une voix inconnue.

Sonnyus s'arrête, pensif.

-Pourquoi pas. Répond-il avec un sourire froid.

C'est une fausse réponse, tout le sait, mais ils savent aussi qu'ils devront s'en contenter.

Sonnyus rentre dans la chambre, se demandant ce qu'il allait se passer maintenant avec la reine. Ses mots étaient «Tu vas remettre la maison Serpentard à son apogée et gagner la coupe des maisons.», il a donc réussie.

Il prépare son bagage, Ryu le félicitant pour la coupe, ayant été présent dans les murs. Sonnyus l'en remercie, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de penser aux mots de Gabriel et cela l'inquiet.

-Ryu. Durant la nuit, tu vas aller avec Nina, tu rentreras avec elle. Dit-il, décidé, s'imaginant à sa place et savant qu'il prépare quelque chose.-Mais…-Pas de «mais», j'ai quelque chose à vérifier. Tranche-t-il avec froideur.

Ryu se tait, n'ayant pas le droit de réponse quand il est ainsi.

Ses affaires finirent, il brûle tous ses papiers sur ses expériences et tout ce qui pourrait le compromettre dans une quelconque affaire de Poudlard, ne laissant d'une seule et unique chose qui réunit tout cela, un livre rouge petit, mais qui a été ensorcelé pour avoir des pages en illimité et un mot de passe pour l'ouvrir.

La nuit fut calme, Ryu et Sonnyus ont joué ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'ils reçoivent une invitation du Quatuor.

-Salut. Commence-t-il devant les trois autres.  
-Salut! Félicitation!

Rayan lui donne une coupe de champagne.

-Tu ne veux pas fêter ma victoire, j'espère. Même si la voix se fait amuser, on devine bien que cela ne lui ferait pas plaisir que ce soit le cas.  
-Non. C'est juste que c'est notre dernière journée ensemble. Dans le train, on n'aura pas autant d'espace et je trouve cela dommage de ne pas en profiter.

Sonnyus regard la grotte, vidée par les mains et baguette du Quatuor, voulant laissés aucune trace de passage. Rayan lève son verre.

-Au Quatuor.  
-À cette année de folie. Rejoint Nina.  
-À notre rencontre. Dit Kimi avec le plus d'assurance qu'elle a.

Sonnyus reste silencieux un petit moment, faisant le point avant de rajouter avec le sourire.

-À notre amitié.

Tous sourient et le bruit du verre résonne.

Le lendemain, Sonnyus se lève avec sursaute en entendant un tambourinement intense à sa porte. Il se lève rapidement, sa baguette dans les mains, demandant qui s'est, en se passant un pantalon pour avoir quelque chose sur le corps, Ryu étant avec Nina.

-Ouvre vite !

Cette voix paniquée, il la reconnaitra entre milles, Kaori. Il ouvre et la vit blessée, couvert de blessure et sang. Sonnyus lui demande ce qu'il lui est arrivé, la rattrapant en la voyante tombée à terre.

-Gabriel. Il a… Ecrik.

Sonnyus l'allonge, vérifiant son pou pour voir qu'elle est encore vivante, sonnant l'alarme du Cercle, se demandant pourquoi ce n'est pas déjà fait. Balthazar et Scorpius, les seuls membres restant du Cercle, sortent en vitesse, habillée, déjà prêt à partir et se réunir près de Sonnyus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demande Balthazar avec crainte.  
-Gabriel semble avoir Ecrik. Balthazar, amène-la à l'infirmerie. Scorpius tu préviens Blaise de ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Il laisse Kaori inconscient dans les bras de Balthazar qui part immédiatement pour l'infirmerie. Sonnyus se relève et part dans sa chambre pour réunir ses affaires de combat, Scorpius restant devant la porte, face à l'illusion de la chambre ensorceler, ne laissant afficher qu'une chambre vide. Le propriétaire en sort, comme il sortirait d'un portail, habiller de sa tenue en néoprène violet non saturé, ses affaires sur le dos.

-Tu veux que je prévienne les Serpent d'Argent ? Demande Scorpius, prêt à agir.-Non, mais tient les prêts aux cas où. Tranche-t-il.

Ils se séparent, partant chacun en direction de leurs objectifs. Sonnyus sut l'emplacement d'Ecrik grâce à la carte du maraudeur, le rassurant, car la carte ne voit pas les morts, mais fut surpris de ne pas voir Gabriel nulle part, malgré l'utilisation du filtre qu'il a installer récemment.

Il fait un détour pour ensuite se diriger aux cinquièmes étages, ouvrant les portes scellées à coup de baguette, évitant le monde. Il est encore tôt pour que les couloirs soient remplis, mais après l'intervention de Scorpius et Blaise, cela ne va pas tarder. Face au dernier barrage entre lui et Ecrik, Sonnyus sent les tremblements le prendre. Il regarde sa main droite intensément, comme il regarderait un traitre.

-Je te trancherais si tu ne t'arrêtes pas. Crache-t-il avec haine.

Ses tremblements s'arrêteront après cinq secondes, il serre sa baguette avec cette main et envoi le signal de sa présence à Scorpius qui va guider Blaise, avant d'entrer.

Il arrive dans une grande pièce, vide, froide, s'étonnant de voir une pièce si grande quand sur papier, c'est minuscule. Restant sur ses gardes, il avance prudemment.

Il commence à sentir quelque chose couler sur son épaule, regardant pour voir que c'est du sang. Il relève la tête immédiatement pour écarquiller les yeux. Ecrik est suspendu aux plafonds par des orties géantes dont les aiguilles lui rentrent dans la peau.

Ecrik est suspendu aux plafonds par des orties géantes dont les aiguilles lui rentrent dans la peau. Il regarde autour de lui, voulant vérifier s'il n'avait pas de compagnie, lançant même un _Hominum_ _revelio_ mais rien n'apparaît.

Baissant sa garde, il s'apprête à couper les orties avec un _Diffindo_ , mais se fait percuter par quelque chose qui le projète contre le mur. Surpris, son souffle coupé, il reprend connaissance que par la douleur que cela lui a provoquée, toussant de douleur. Il se relève rapidement en braquant sa baguette devant lui d'instinct.

-Je savais bien que tu allais me trouver.

La voix se fait écho dans la grande pièce, empêchant Sonnyus de le repère, mais notant que sa voix est différente a d'habitude, comme s'il avait utilisé un _Mūtātĭo_ _Volcus_ , mais la raison lui échappe, comme la raison pour laquelle il parle de manière mécanique, sans sentiment.

-Je ne connais pas tous tes secrets, mais je les devine aisément.  
-Tu m'as dit que tu avais une nouvelle leçon pour moi. Tel un élève modèle, je viens savoir laquelle. Parle-t-il assez fort pour se faire entendre et tenter de le repérer par sa voix.

Sans qu'il l'ait senti, une liane s'est enroulée autour de sa cheville et le met à terre, le tirant avec force. Sonnyus s'insurge de ne pas avoir afin attention, braquant sa baguette pour la coupe d'un _Diffindo_ , roulant sur le sol pour éviter que des tiges géantes s'abattent sur lui, détruisant le sol par ses fouets.

Il se met à courir dans la pièce, allant à l'inconnu pour gagner du temps sur sa mort, réfléchissant, sa main devant lui pour le protéger des éventuels obstacles.

-La dernière leçon est que l'espace entre «utiliser ses amis» et «être ami» est très mince, du jour au lendemain, on bascule dans le deuxième cas et il est impossible de revenir.

Sonnyus se cache derrière un pilon, ayant parfaitement entendu la nouvelle leçon, rigolant.

-Et je suppose que cette leçon tu l'as appris il y a trois mois, quand ce chère Michaek t'a poignardé.  
-T'as deviné.

Des lianes enserrent Sonnyus contre le pilon, serrant fortement, l'empêchant de respirer. Le pilon se détruit pour le soulever et le mettre face aux ténèbres, devinant que Gabriel se trouve devant lui. Il sent ses os se faire broyer et décide de vite réagir pour ne pas mourir bêtement.

- _Lumus_ _solem_!

La baguette dégage une forte lumière, révélant toute la pièce. Il entend le hurlement de douleur de Gabriel, les liens se défaites pour le lâche dans le vide avec les pierres. Il roule à terre, pour éviter quel l'écrase, remarquant la forme de Gabriel pour le braquer et prononcer sans aucune hésitation.

-Avada Kedavra ! D'une voix froide et pas forte.

Le sortilège sort et frappe Gabriel qui est secoué par le sortilège, mais ne semble pas faire autre chose. Sans comprendre, il ne fait pas attention à une tige qui le fouette avec force dans les côtes, le balançant à terre. Il tente de se relever, mais il remarque que ses cotes sont brisées, crachant du sang.

-Bien tenter, mais raté.  
- _Reparo corpus_. Prononce-t-il à voix bas, à peine perceptible

Il serre les dents pour supporter la douleur et se relever pour courir le plus vite possible en direction d'un objet qu'il a remarqué durant le _Lumus solem_.

-Qu'est que tu veux encore tenter ?

Sonnyus serre le poing en espérant qu'il a vu bon.

\- _Incendio_.

La flammette se propage grâce à un courant d'huile qui entoure la pièce, l'illuminant. Sonnyus regarde une silhouette, qu'il devine être Gabriel, restant droit, mais dont les formes sont vagues. Sonnyus sort de sa cachette pour lui faire face. Il voit ainsi qu'il n'est pas en face de son Gabriel, s'étonnant que cela puisse être lui, mais comprenant maintenant pour la voix.

La créature est entourée de plante, comme si elle en était composée, ses pieds semblables à des racines plantées dans le sol.

-Bien trouver. Je ne peux plus utiliser mes plantes nocturnes, mais cela ne me fait plus aucun effet. Je ne me fais pas avoir deux fois au même jeu.

La bouche de la créature s'ouvre comme une plante carnivore, révélant un intérieur verre clair. Sonnyus tranche une tige qui allait pour le frapper avec un _Diffindo_.

-Pareil. Répond-il avec froideur, non gêner par ce qu'il se trouve face à lui, contrairement à ses précédentes victimes.  
-Qu'est qu'il t'est arrivé ?  
-Une petite expérience. J'avais envie de l'utiliser pour me venger.

Sonnyus suit son regard en le gardant en vue, voyant un corps attache contre un pilonne en haute, déchiqueter, la peau pendant, les os bien visible. Sonnyus n'arrive pas le reconnaitre, mais le devine, tentant le coup.

\- Michaek ?

Le regard et le sourire prouvent qu'il a raison, comprenant qu'il réservait le même traitement à Padraigin s'il ne l'avait pas «libéré»

-Et c'est ça la leçon que tu voulais me donner? «Ne t'attache jamais.»  
-Et aussi pour te tuer.

Des tiges sortent de son corps et se dirigent droit sur lui. Il se jette à terre, pour les éviter et sortir son couteau pour les trancher d'un coup montant, remarquant que les tiges se décomposent des deux côtés. Gabriel ressent la douleur et voulut se reculer, mais semble bloquer par ses tiges dans le sol, ce qui l'étonne encore plus que Sonnyus. Celui-ci sourire et se mit à le bombarder avec des _Bombarda_ et des _Confringo_.

Les explosions détruisent le corps de Gabriel pour le laisser avec des trous, faisant couler un liquide vert clair, brillant. Gabriel reste inconscient, comme inanimé. Sonnyus reste à le regarder, s'attendant à tout avant de conclure à sa mort.

Il lance un _Diffindo_ qui coupe les orties de Gabriel, toujours contre le plafond et le rattrape avec un _Levicorpus_ , le posant à terre. Les orties pourrissent à grande vitesse, Sonnyus comprenant que cela vient du fait que le liquide vert coule de la tranchure. Faisant attention, il vérifie le pou d'Ecrik pour remarquer qu'il est faible.

Il regarde dans sa cape pour remarquer qu'il n'a pas pris de fiole de sang de licorne. Il se maudit et décide d'y aller à la vieille manière. Il tente sa baguette et lance un _Enervatum_. Le colosse se réveille d'un bond, se relevant avec rage pour gigoter comme pris d'un courant électrique.

 _Il n'a pas l'habitude de ce sortilège._ Note Sonnyus.

Ecrik prit une grande respiration toussant comme jamais, voyant Sonnyus qui se relève.

-Tu peux me dire pourquoi à chaque fois que je me réveille d'une défaite, je te vois ?  
-Parce que quelqu'un a décidé de te faire chier. Répond-il froidement en marchant vers la sortie rapidement.

Ecrik le suit, aucun ne voulant rester ici, sortant une fiole pour la boire cul-sec.

-Kaori.  
-Elle m'a prévenue, Balthazar l'a emmenée à l'infirmerie. Dit-il apres avoir fini sa boison.

Ils sortent de la pièce, voyant le liquide continuer à couler du corps de Gabriel, Erik l'observant un petit instant pour baisser la tête, le sortilège lui donnant la force de tenir malgré qu'il soit proche de l'anémie. Sonnyus remarque le geste et tente d'obtenir des réponses à ses questions, se fichant de savoir s'il pouvait avoir la force d'y répondre ou non.

-Gabriel voulait se venger. Moi et Mickael je comprends, mais toi.  
-Gabi et moi, on a eu un différend lors de notre sixième année, ce qui a causé notre rupture.  
-Tu le connaissais bien ?  
-Oui. On a rapidement sympathisé lui et moi, un peu comme des frères.

Il tousse un peu, mais continue.

-C'est ensemble qu'on a décidé de prendre le pouvoir de la maison, lui la dirige, moi, je faisais la loi, mais quand il a eu le pouvoir…  
-Il s'est renferme et est resté solitaire. Le coupe le plus jeune.

Si Sonnyus le savait, c'est parce qu'il connaît l'effet du pouvoir sur ceux qui le possède.

-Quand j'ai voulu connaitre la raison, cela s'est fini à coup de sort, l'ayant presque mis à terre.

Sonnyus le devine aisément, même s'il l'a vaincu trois fois, cela fut toujours en utilisant ce qu'un sorcier n'utiliserait jamais, le surprenant.

Sonnyus arrive à la porte quand elle finit par s'ouvrir sur Blaise et Scorpius. Sonnyus fut content de les voir, mais quand il vit leur mine surprise et entend l'appelle d'Ecrik, encore derrière lui, il comprit, s'imaginant à la place de Gabriel, fermant la porte à leur nez quand ils allaient pour l'aider, le voyant tirer par le pied par une liane, frappant la porte de l'autre pied libre durant son vol plané, visant le plafond avec sa baguette, encore dans le mouvement.

- _Bombarda maxima._

Les pierres tombent derrière la porte pour l'empêche d'être ouvert par le directeur et Scorpius, lui et Ecrik finissant projetés violemment contre un mur.

Gabriel se retourne vers lui.

-Toi. Tu m'as détruit ma vengeance.

Sonnyus devine qu'il doit être très en colère malgré sa voix robotique. Les tiges se déchaînent et détruisent tout ce qui l'entoure. Sonnyus se redresse, rigolant.

-Je te veux pour moi seul. Repond-il en annonçant avoir compris qu'il voulait piège Blaise pour le tuer.

Gabriel s'énerve et envoie sur lui toutes ses tiges pointues afin de l'empaler. Sonnyus ne peut pas les éviter, ceux-ci constituant un mur de pique. Il se prépare à encaisser, prévoyant d'éviter qu'elles touchent ses points vitaux, d'utiliser un _Enervatum_ et le tuer le plus rapidement dans la frénésie, mais cela va se passer autrement. Les tiges sont trop serre pour pouvoir les déviés de tous ses points vitaux, il tente d'improviser un autre plan, mais c'est trop tard.

Le corps se fait embrocher, Sonnyus écarquille les yeux de surpris, le sang coule, salissant le sol, ce n'est pas le siens, mais celui d'Ecrik. Les tiges plantées dans le dos, sa musculature a doublé sans que Sonnyus en comprenne la raison.

-Décapite moi ce connard !

Sonnyus sourit, se faisant saisir par le haut pour être catapulté en direction de Gabriel qui le voit arrive à grande vitesse en air. Il tente d'utiliser ses tiges, hors Ecrik les maintient tous dans son corps avec douleurs, mais puissance.

Le chien braque son couteau avec rage. Gabriel sourire et ouvre grand les bras. Son torse se convulse pour s'ouvrir en deux et libère une énorme plante carnivore qui l'avale en entière et le digère devant les yeux écarquille d'Ecrik qui voit la plante le regarder et se dirige vers lui pour en faire le plat suivant, mais s'arrête d'un coup, comme victime d'une douleur dans la tige. Gabriel vit impuissant la tige, proche de lui, être prise de convulsions et exploser pour révéler Sonnyus avec un regard furieux, couvert de vert, hurlant en plantant son couteau dans son cœur et restant droit, la plante carnivore est au pied du colosse, se desséchant à vue d'œil.

Le maître des plantes écarquille les yeux, mais sourit en saisissant le poignet qui tient le couteau pour le broyer avec force sous le hurlement de Sonnyus.

-Espèce d'idiot. J'ai fusionné avec le monde végétal. Tu ne peux pas me tuer avec une vulgaire coupure. Je n'ai plus aucun organe vital.

Sa main libre se met droit pour devenir comme une épine géante, un couteau qui peut le tuer aisément.

-Contrairement à toi.

Il abaisse sa main violemment, Sonnyus utilise un _Protego_ pour se protéger, mais le bouclier a du mal à tenir face à sa force brute. Il met tout ce qu'il a, serrant sa baguette et hurlant pour extirper sa douleur, son visage affichant sa colère et haine, ayant utilisé sa poussée mortelle pour détruire la plante carnivore. Soudain, ses yeux se mirent à devenir jaunes, fendu et son visage changea rapidement pendant une fraction de seconde, ce qui surprit Gabriel, mais pas plus que de sentir une explosion qui le repousse loin.

Yeux jaunes est essoufflé, tombant à terre, incapable de tenir debout, surpris parce qu'il vient de se passer. Il n'avait plus aucune force pour repousser Gabriel, pourtant, c'est ce qu'il vient de se produire, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait, mais en voyant son corps, il se ravit.

Le corps de Gabriel est complètement en charpie, du liquide vert coulant pour le recouvrir. Il regarde son propre corps pour voir de la fumée en sortir, encore chaud, comme s'il était plongé dans un bain chaud. Il comprit qu'il n'avait pas utilisé la poussée mortelle, mais quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de plus puissance, comme s'il était devenu une explosion. Il n'a pas le temps de se poser d'autres questions que Gabriel se relève.

-Tu commences vraiment à me faire chier.

Sonnyus le regard avec un sourire.

-J'en ai assez d'attendre.

Sonnyus ne compris pas ses mots, mais il s'en fichait à cet instant, sa priorité est autre. Gabriel fait un pas pour ensuite s'écrouler à genou, comme s'il n'avait aucun équilibre, vomissant du liquide vert, son corps lui faisant horriblement mal.

-Qu'est-ce que…  
-Tu as les avantages d'être devenu végétal, mais surtout les désavantages.

Gabriel regarde Sonnyus qui se redresse, ayant encore du mal à bouger, sa main brisée entre son torse et son autre bras, rigolant d'un rire noir.

-Comme le fait d'être enraciné, de ne plus pouvoir utiliser ta magie, ne plus pouvoir ouvrir les portes, mais, surtout, être encore plus vulnérable aux désherbants.

Gabriel écarquille les yeux, comprenant la raison de son rejet quand il a coupé ses tiges. Il regarde la lame encore dans son corps pour la saisir et la jeter loin de lui, devant Sonnyus qui se baisse accroupie pour la ranger dans son dos en se tenant toujours le bras, parlant en même temps.

-Pas la peine, le poison a déjà fait effet. Tu n'as plus d'organes, mais je devine que ce liquide vert est comme ton sang et que même ainsi ta circulation sanguine est largement augmenter durant un effort.

Gabriel compritqu'il fait référence à sa tentative de perçage de son _Protego_.

-J'avais pas prévu les choses ainsi, mais cela est une sacrée chance que tu sois devenue un végétal.

En effet, avant de venir, il avait fait un détour pour prendre du désherbant de son jardin personnel, ayant fait des expériences et travailler sur un désherbant puissant, utilisant des notes de Rayan pour le finaliser.

La créature se mit à hurler de rage et douleur, commençant à se pourrir à vue d'œil. La salle commence à trembler, elle était maintenue par les plantes sur le mur, qui maintenant pourrissent à leurs tours.

Les pierres tombent, détruisant le chemin d'huile, qui s'étale à terre. Le feu suit le mouvement, prenant en ampleur quand il touche le liquide vert, brûlant les restes de Gabrielle avec rapidité. Sonnyus soupire, se traitant d'idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé.

Sans comprendre tout cela vient, il se fait soulever du sol, se déplaçant avec vitesse voyant que les pierres tombent autour d'eux en plus du feu qui se propage. Il remarque que c'est Ecrik qui le portent, courant avec vitesse à l'opposer de la sortie, Sonnyus comprenant qu'il l'amène à une autre sortie, ignorant qu'il y a une seconde, ne l'ayant pas vu sur la carte et il eut raison, il n'en a pas, juste un mur à la fin d'un couloir.

Ecrik pose Sonnyus à terre et appuie sur le mur avec sa main pour voir qu'il n'est pas très solide. Il saisit sa baguette et ouvre le passage avec un _Bombarda_ avant que Sonnyus l'arrête. En effet, la structure est fragile et le bombardement fait tous s'écroulent sur eux. Ecrik les protège avec un _Protego_ , tenant pendant que Sonnyus se dépêche d'aller vers la nouvelle sortie, voyant des nuages, Ecrik a brisé le mur extérieur du château, cela se voyant à l'extérieur par le feu, rameutant les élèves qui se préparaient à partir, Nina comprenant en même temps que Ryu qui est dans son sac, ensorcelé d'un _Extendo_ , servant ainsi de niche pour le reptile.

Malheureusement, il remarque qu'ils doivent sauter avec de l'élan pour pouvoir échapper aux piques sur les toits. Il prévient Ecrik qui se décale, Sonnyus se prépare à courir, mais son corps fut pris d'une contraction et le met à terre, hurlant en sentant que son corps le brûle. Cherchant la raison de son état, il se souvient des mots de Gabrielle avant qu'il s'écroule.

Il a été empoisonné et une autre question se pose, à quel moment. Là encore sa mémoire lui rappelle la tige qui lui a frappé les cotes. En le voyant tomber, Ecrik réagit immédiatement, voyant le feu s'approcher.

-Protège et guéris ma sœur.

Il n'a pas le temps de comprendre qu'il est saisi par le colosse qui le balance avec force loin du mur et des piques. Tout se passent aux ralentis pour lui, voyant Ecrik disparaitre dans les décombres en feu. Il tombe dans le vide à vive allure voyant le feu sortir du trou dans le mur.

Sortant sa baguette, il tente d'appeler son balai, mais elle refuse de lui obéir, comme après son entraînement aux Diffindo. La chute accélère son rythme cardiaque et finit d'achever ses dernières défenses contre le poison, le rendant inconscient en chute libre.

Les élèves hurlent de terreur et déjà des professeurs sortent rapidement leur baguette, mais la chute va s'arrêter par Nina, sur son Aile d'Hermès, qui l'attrape par le bras, tombant à la renverse avec lui, mais s'accrochant avec ses jambes à son balai. Elle avance ses bras pour le tenir par le corps, descendant en attitude grâce à ses jambes, montrant son habilité cacher aux balais. S'il était encore conscient, Sonnyus bénirait ses compétitions communes avec Nina.

Elle le pose doucement sur le sol, se redressant pour atterrir. Rapidement, ils sont entourés par tous les élèves, puis les professeurs, dont Blaise qui va l'amener à l'infirmerie, Nina suivant sous le regard des autres Gryffondor, dont un qui est intéressé.

Sonnyus se réveille avec un mal de crâne et une envie de vomir. En se voyant dans l'infirmerie, il se dit que cela ne peut pas être pire, chose contredise quand une bombe lui saute dessus pour l'étranger et le frapper en hurlant et l'insultant, lui ordonnant de lui dire où se trouve son frère. Il comprit que c'est Kaori, la voyant se débattre contre le préfet Serpentard.

Sonnyus se redresse en hurlant avec froideur qu'il est mort, ce qui la calme pour de bon, tombant en larme à terre, Balthazar l'amenant sur le lit d'à côté. Il soupire, voyant qu'il est entouré des professeurs, du directeur et de presque tous les Serpentard qui ont tous veuillez à son chevet, ce qui le ferait rire si la situation était différente.

Le directeur renvoi tous les élèves pour ne laisser que les professeurs, aucun n'ayant voulu le contredire.

On lui demande ce qu'il s'est passé, ce qu'il raconte sans rien oublier, ne cachant pas non plus le sacrifie d'Ecrik. Kaori l'insulte en le traitant de menteur. Il ne la calcule pas, savant que c'est la colère qui parle.

On le laissa se reposer, ce qu'il va refuser, voulant partir loin de cet endroit. On voulut l'arrêter, mais l'infirmière n'en peut plus et le laissa sortir, fatiguer par son refus de soin. Il se rhabille rapidement, vérifiant sa baguette qui refonctionne, pour ensuite se diriger vers Kaori sous leur regard. Ses blessures sont presque tous guéries, semblant être encore là à cause du choc.

-Dégage. Crache-t-elle.  
-Soit fort et arrête d'être une gamine, j'ai à te parler.

Ses mots, d'un ton glacial, remplit de colère et haine, surpris tout le monde, ne s'attendant vraiment pas à ce que ses mots sortent de la part d'un gamin de onze ans, surtout en cet instant. Kaori va le regarder et se redresser, dédaignant sa main tendue.

Ils sortent de l'infirmerie, suivi par les adultes, qui sont encore surpris. Ceux-ci vont se redresser et décider de ce qu'ils vont dire aux élèves, comment l'annoncer.

Continuant à marcher ensemble, les deux serpents se retrouvent dans un couloir désert, ordonnant au Serpents d'Argent à être seul, ceux-ci éloignant les élèves qui les remarques et voulurent aller les voir.

-J'écoute. Crache-t-elle toujours avec autant de venin.  
-Les derniers mots de ton frère ; «Protège et guéris ma sœur.»

Elle écarquille les yeux, ayant du mal à y croire, s'arrêtant de marcher, sentant son cœur battre à vive allure. Sonnyus l'a fait s'asseoir contre un mur. Son souffle est saccadé, elle dégage sa main avec un sursaut de rage.

-Menteur.

Sonnyus serre la main et va s'asseoir à côté d'elle, appuyant sa tête contre le mur.

-Tu sais comment il était. Il n'aimait pas la vie, voulant appeler la mort tous les jours, mais se ravisant, car il t'avait toi.

Elle se mit à pleurer, se cachant les yeux, ordonnant qu'il dégage. Sonnyus hoche la tête.

-J'ai une dette envers lui et je la tiendrais.

Il part, la laissant seul face à ses démons, allant dans pour sa chambre, les Serpentard le regardant avec peine, personne ne disant rien, tous ont appris l'histoire par Blaise. Il prit ses affaires et repartit, restant droit, comme si rien ne le touchait, mais en vérité, il est complètement détruit.

Il va rester silencieux, ne parlant à personne, pas même aux Quatuor, faisant le voyage de retour en silence, pensif, même Ryu ne lui arrachera pas un sourire.

 _Tu avais raison_ _Gabriel._ _Même dans ta folie, ta dernière leçon a fait mouche. J'ai moi aussi traverser cette frontière et, même si je les considère comme des pions que je suis prêt à sacrifier, j'en ressens les conséquences._

Arrivé à la gare, sur le quai, chacun se regardent et dans un silence de mort, Rayan tend la main en horizontale, triste par ce qu'il vient de se passer, mais surtout par leur séparation. Nina répond du même geste, suivi de Kimi et ensuite Sonnyus, qui n'a pas changé de caractère, mais est plus concentré sur son environnement.

Rayan et Kimi traversent le mur qui les relit aux Moldue, Nina et Sonnyus les regardant partir, cachant leur tristesse, Ryu regardant par le sac.

De l'autre côté, Rayan accompagne Kimi jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui dit de s'arrêter, semblant vouloir continuer seul. Rayan ne compritcomprit pas, mais accepta, lui souhaitant de bonnes vacances et espérant la voir l'année prochaine, elle hoche la tête et regard Rayan partir en direction de l'aéroport pour rentrer dans son pays.

-Je l'espère aussi. Dit-elle avant de partir vers un couple dont l'homme est grand, squelettique et la femme est bien plus grosse et légèrement plus petit, tous deux la regardant avec sévérité.

§§§  
Depuis son combat contre Gabriel, Sonnyus n'a plus jamais été le même. Bien sûr, il était encore froid et son caractère n'avait pas changé, mais dans ses yeux, on comprend qu'il a compris quelque chose, qu'il a accepter une verité, et quand on le sait pecemiste, cela m'a souvent fait frisonner. Si je voulais pousser le vise, je dirais qu'il avait le même regard qu'à notre première rencontre, sauf que là, ça ne l'a jamais quitté.

Interview de Nina Lestrange sur Son Mordred Nyus par Salambra Noutes pour le Chicaneur du 8 Octobre 2021. [Hommage un mois après sa mort.]


End file.
